


Her Shadow Man

by Hopesjourney



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Devotion, Drama, Eventual Raven Reyes and John Murphy, F/M, Fear, Minor Relationships, Minor Violence, Orgasm through vamp bites, Original Characters - Freeform, Pining, Private Detective Bellamy, Protective Bellamy, Protective Clarke, Romance, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Vampire Bellamy, Vampire Jasper, Vampire Murphy, Vampires, Vamps sleep in freezers, modern a/u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 251,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesjourney/pseuds/Hopesjourney
Summary: Clarke is 4 the first time she sees Bellamy in a horrifying night when his ex wife Echo kidnaps her to turn her into a child vampire.  Bellamy finds her and rescues her, only to keep watch over her for many years.  Bellamy is an 80 year old vamp and he just wants to make sure she is safe until he realizes the feelings he has are no long just keeping her safe when she is a teenager.  He leaves her in California to give her the chance to grow up and have a normal life which he knows he can never give her.  But what happens when they meet again? Will she recognize him or will she figure it all out, the story of what happened to her that her mother would never share with her.New chapters posted every Tuesday and Friday.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 62
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy is an 80 year old vampire who hates his very existence. He was turned on his wedding night by Echo he had no idea that she was a vamp. He meets Murphy through Echo and later begs for Murphy to kill him. Murphy is a 400 year old vampire, who warned Echo not to turn him, but she's impulsive and did it anyway. Jasper is a 40 something old vampire, who still looks like a 20 year old. How old you were when you were turned in the physical and mental age you will always stay. Bell was 30 when he was turned, ready to settle down and have a family. Murphy was 22, just looking for adventure before settling down.
> 
> My vamps are modeled after Trevor Munson's from the show Moonlight. They don't have to kill to get their blood; Bellamy buys his from the morgue but Murphy has girls that works for him called 'Freshies', who gladly let him drink their blood because it gets them off, literally orgasm. These vamps are particularly sensual in their pursuits. Silver is poison to them, a stake will only paralyze them, much like handcuffs for a vamp. Fire will kill them and so will losing their head, other than that, they are pretty hard to kill because they have super strength, speed, vision and hearing. Each vamp has sort of a skill that is personally their own, like Bellamy can scent what has happened in a scene. I can and will get a bit bloody at times so if you have issues with blood, this story might not be for you. Although there are other romances along the way, this is purely a BELLARKE story.

_January 22, 2009_

  
_Today is my 16th birthday. Just an ordinary birthday really; family and friends are gathering together for laughter, hamburgers and cake. Chocolate of course. What would my birthday be without my mom’s special to-die-for chocolate cake?_

  
_I’ve decided to start this diary because they say that keeping a journal can help you with issues. And boy, do I have a few. Not that things are bad in my life, but things haven’t always been like this. Calm – ordinary, full of school and home work, gossiping with my friends over my latest crush; the usual things that occupy a teenage girl’s life. Someday I would like to become a writer, so this is just practice I guess._

  
_My name is Clarke Elaine Griffin. I live with my mom in Glendale, California. Mom is single, never married in fact. She’s the best mom anyone could ever have though; we’ve never had to worry about a roof over our heads or food for the table. When people talk about their dads, I can’t help but look at them blankly. Never had one, so I guess it’s true you don’t miss what you never knew. _

  
_I remember my Grandpa Griffin some. He died when I was 7. He would take walks with me and pull Pep-O-Mint Lifesavers out of his pocket for me. When I think of him, that’s what I miss the most; the smell of those Lifesavers when I hugged him. Mom and Grandma were devastated by his passing, but I always felt he was still here somehow, watching over us. Every now and again I buy a roll of Pep-O-Mint Lifesavers and think about my Grandpa and hope that he is proud of me._

  
_Grams is getting older now; I see it as I watch her move slowly across the dining room floor, her hesitant steps planned carefully and cautiously executed. Mom says she needs a cane, but Grams just shrugs off the idea. She asks if we think she’s old or something and then gives me a rakish wink. But as I get older I am more aware that her time with us is limited too. Other than a few assorted cousins that’s it for family really. We Griffin’s were not really a prolific bunch I guess you could say._

  
_Oh, but I forgot mom. Clarke, how could you forget her? As I said, best mom ever!!! Abby Griffin got pregnant at 17, only a year older than me now. I wonder about that, how it changed and complicated her life? My grandparents lives as well, but no one ever complained about it. Mom left high school in her senior year; the year when we are so socially conscious of where we are heading in life and how we are going to get there, or so they tell me. Her life was heading for diapers and 2 am feedings, running straight for the fast track to nowhere fast. _

  
_Unless of course you take my grandparents into consideration. After mom had me they gave her just enough time for a good taste of reality and then ushered her right back on the track for school and a future. She got her GED and then enrolled in college and much to her own surprise finished not quite four years later with a teaching degree in social sciences. Ms. Griffin, the teacher. I’m so proud of her. Of course, it’s a lot to live up to, but I’m trying my best. _

  
_I’ve got a year and a half of high school still and then I’m off (keep your fingers crossed) for the school of journalism at UCLA, hopefully with a scholarship. I know Mom and Grams have put aside money for my education, but if I can score a scholarship for most of it that’s just more money for Mom’s future. She just laughs over that and asks me what in the world did I think she was saving for anyway? _

  
_School – well, it’s okay I guess. I really like debate and my creative writing classes. I’ll get through the algebra and chemistry, always mindful of those looming SAT’s and the magical word ‘S-C-H-O-L-A-R-S-H-I-P! _

  
_I have two best friends – Harper and Raven. We’re pretty much the three musketeers (doesn’t that sound so cliché?), but it’s true, none-the-less! Since kindergarten we have done practically everything together, they are the sisters I never had, just not the blood kind which is fine with me. Harper wants to study marine biology and work with the whales and stuff, pretty cool and that suits her just great. Raven wants to be a business girl, is planning on getting a degree in organizational management when we go to college. That sounds pretty intimidating to me, but she’s just the girl for it!_

  
_Even with all that, sometimes the past still comes back to me and at times I can’t even figure out the reason for why. The past with the scary woman who floated above the room and shrieked and the man who saved me from her. Sometimes it seems clear what happened, and other times it’s like I can almost remember it, but like it was really only a dream or something. Mom and Grams tell me that if I were supposed to remember it I would, so I should just let it go. I don’t think I’ll ever forget it though, not really. But wouldn’t it be nice if I could?_

_Later!_

  
(*)

  
Clarke sat back and re-read her first diary entry. She’d never done this, kept a diary and she had really debated over whether to start it out Dear Diary. Isn’t that how it’s supposed to start? But it felt stupid so she just skipped that part.

  
As she read the words images of her Gramps floated through her mind. She frowned as she realized that it was harder and harder for her to remember him, what he looked like, and the sound of his voice. Only the smell of the Lifesavers was clear anymore and that made her sad. She really did feel like he was still out there somewhere, keeping watch. But Clarke also knew that he wasn’t the only one – HE watched, the man from the shadows. 

  
She had never told her Mom and Grams about him. He didn’t scare her, not at all. Actually, he made her feel safe; he rescued her from the scary woman and she knew he would never hurt her. Sometimes the flashes of what happened were fairly clear; she could remember him picking her up and telling her that he was going to take her to her Mom. She held on tightly to him, clinging with her four year old arms to the man with hope, the kind of blind faith and hope that children have that makes them believe that a mom can kiss a boo-boo away or that the tooth fairy will leave you money. He was her hero then, her own personal super-hero or guardian angel. He was with her then, the way he was now.

  
Some people would probably tell her that she imagined him – that the quick glimpses of him were only her imagination, but Clarke knew better. He was real, but he was also her secret.  
Her reverie was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door and it startled her. She realized that she had been chewing on her pen and she dropped it down on the desk and shook her head at the deep bite marks on it. She managed to scoop it into a drawer and close the diary before Harper and Raven burst into the room.

  
“Hey! C’mon, everybody is waiting for you down stairs!” Raven said, tugging on Clarke’s hand insistently in an effort to get her on her feet.

  
“Okay, okay. What’s the big deal? They aren’t going to start without me are they?” she laughed.

  
Harper was looking at the diary on the desk and she raised a quizzical eyebrow as she realized what it was. She saw Clarke watching her and she only smiled and gave a slight shrug. If Clarke wanted to talk about it she would, Harper knew.

  
Both Harper and Raven knew what had happened to Clarke as a child, the whole neighborhood did. They also knew that she had nightmares about it sometimes too. Clarke had often talked about her troubled dreams with her friends, telling them about the scary woman in white and the shadow man who saved her.

  
Raven liked to fanaticize about the man, Clarke’s hero. She told so many stories about him one day returning and sweeping Clarke off of her feet that it was sometimes a game to the girls. They played 20 questions about him; what color eyes did he have, what did his voice sound like? Never mind the fact that he would be old now, that was 12 whole years ago. He wouldn’t likely be someone that Clarke would ever think was handsome now! But it was a fun game and they spent many happy hours invested in it.

  
Raven was still tugging on Clarke’s hand and said, “We gotta go! Where’s your tiara Princess Girl?” Years ago Clarke’s Grandpa had given her a tiara for her birthday and it was tradition for her to wear it every year and this year would be no different. Clarke pulled open the top drawer in her dresser and reverently pulled it out and held it up for Raven and Harper to admire.

  
The tiara was fit for a princess; it was silver plate set with pink and white CZ’s. Through the years a few of the stones fell off but Clarke still treasured it. Her Gramps had given it to her for her 5th birthday. Her mother thought it was an unnecessary indulgence for a small child but Gramps insisted.

  
“Clarke, you are a special girl, our princess and so you should have a crown,” he had told her.  
Clarke had hugged him tight and kissed him soundly on the cheek. “Thank you Gramps! Will I always be your princess?”

  
“Of course you will. But more importantly, someday you will be someone else’s too!”

  
Clarke hadn’t understood what that meant back then but the memory of it made her smile. So each year she wore the tiara; for her Gramps and she hoped that he could see her that he was still proud of her.

  
Clarke set the tiara on her head, pushing the small plastic combs into her hair to keep it in place. She turned her head this way and that, admiring the sparkle of the CZ’s. It really did make her feel like a princess she decided.

  
The three girls made their way downstairs where other people were gathered to share in the birthday festivities. It wasn’t a huge crowd, which was fine with Clarke; it was the people that she loved the most and so it was perfect. She gave her Mom and Grams a quick kiss each and said hello to each of the others. Even though it was January it was an uncommonly fine day and they were going to have the party outside, so everyone went out the back door to where the yard had been decorated with balloons and banners in celebration.

  
“Mom, aren’t I a little old for balloons? Please tell me you don’t have a clown hiding somewhere?” she teased.

  
“Some Chippendale’s guys would be nice!” Raven interjected with a giggle.

  
Abby Griffin raised an eyebrow at that and shook her head. Her parents were going to have trouble with that one, she knew. “Nonsense Clarke, you are never too old for balloons!”  
Clarke and Harper were both still laughing over Raven’s remark but finally managed, “Well, thanks for the thought Mom.”

  
The grill was going and Clarke could smell hamburgers cooking. Her stomach growled loudly and she was glad that everyone seemed to be talking so no one heard it. She wandered over to the picnic table that was set with a brightly colored cloth and had lots of food setting on it, waiting for the burgers to be done. Clarke grabbed a pickle off of a platter and popped it into her mouth, savoring the taste that made her mouth pucker a little.

  
“How much longer Marcus?” Clarke asked. Marcus was a neighbor and a friend of the family. Clarke often wondered why he and her mom didn’t date because they were really good friends and he was often around their house. He was a nice guy and when Clarke was younger if her bike chain needed greasing or something, Marcus was the go-to guy.

  
“What Clarke, you think you’re hungry or something?” he asked her, his eyes twinkling with humor. He probed one of the burgers and said, “Hm, I think this one is about done. Grab a plate; I wouldn’t want to keep the birthday girl waiting!”

  
“You don’t have to tell me twice!” She grabbed a plate and headed back to the grill. Marcus plopped the sizzling patty onto the bun she had grabbed and she inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma of one of her favorite foods. Everyone else was lining up to get theirs so she moved quickly out of the way and went to pile on the fixings!

  
The girls took their plates and went to sit on a blanket that had been spread over the lawn. Clarke took her first bite of the hamburger and chewed slowly, savoring the taste.  
Is that one of your ‘specials’ Clarke?” Harper asked.

  
“Yeah, and it is GOOD!” She had piled jalapeño’s, guacamole, pepper jack cheese and hot sauce on the burger. She loved anything spicy – the hotter the better. She took another bite and a sliced jalapeno fell out of the burger and onto her plate. She frowned and picked it up and popped it into her mouth; she refused to waste a bit of that treat. “What did you put on yours?”

  
Harper shook her head and said, “Nothing like that – same old, same old! I don’t know how you can eat that stuff!” Harper lifted the top bun and stared at mayo, lettuce and tomato.

  
“I know you don’t!”

  
“You two are freaks, you know that? How many times have we had this debate?” Raven asked, eating her own cheese burger which was piled high with pickles and potato chips and mustard.

  
“Let’s just admit it ladies, we all have our own favorites. If we were ever stranded on a desert isle, we wouldn’t have to argue over ingredient toppings for our burgers!” Clarke said.

  
“Uh, assuming that some cows got stranded with us of course?” Harper quipped, ever the practical one.

  
“Yeah, I guess,” Clarke laughed.

  
“And maybe the Chippendales guys too!” Raven added.

  
Both Harper and Clarke rolled their eyes as they finished their food. Raven had a poster of the guys hanging in her bedroom; it seemed to be all she ever thought about, finding a way to see them for real. 

  
“Yeah, them too!” Clarke and Harper chorused to together, giggling. 

  
The day passed happily, mostly spent talking and laughing with friends and neighbors. At dusk Clarke’s Mom lit the candles on her birthday cake and carried it outside. Clarke’s eyes lit up with excitement as she saw it. 

  
“Oh Mom, I’ve been waiting all day for this!” she told her, hugging her Mom after Abby set the cake down on the picnic table. Clarke gazed at the cake, the candle glow shining in her blue eyes, making them sparkle.

  
“Hurry up! Make a wish and blow ‘em out!” Grams said, as excited as Clarke was. When you get to be her age, you appreciated birthdays a whole lot more. You might not be as thrilled with them she thought, but you appreciated having them.

  
“Hm, let’s see,” Clarke said, taking her time. She enjoyed this moment and she enjoyed teasing her grandma. It was a game they played each year and the best part of the day; well except maybe actually eating the cake. “A wish huh? What do I wish for?” She grew quiet for a moment, he wish decided. It was an easy wish; it was the same each year. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

  
_Bring my shadow man to me!_

It wouldn’t ever happen, she knew. But still, it was her wish…  


(:) 

He watched quietly from the shadows of the neighboring yard, hidden from the view of most. A few cats and dogs knew that he hid there, but they wouldn’t approach him he knew. This was the way the party ended each year, with Clarke making a wish and blowing out her candles before the entire group ate cake.

  
He remembered some of his own birthdays when he was a child; the cake, the candles glowing brightly. Ah, the taste of his mom’s lemon cake, his favorite. She prepared it each year for him, only on his birthday. The last time he had had that cake was his 30th birthday, a lifetime ago.

  
He gazed at Clarke as she ate her cake and smiled as he saw her lick chocolate frosting off of her fingers. It had been 12 years since he had carried her away from that burning inferno where he had killed Echo. He remembered Clarke’s small arms clutching him desperately around his neck, the fire reflecting brightly off of her blue eyes. He turned away from the fire, refusing to watch it burn, satisfied that he had done what he needed to do. He would suffer the consequences (and maybe the grief) later on; right now Abby Griffin was waiting for her daughter and so he left the building burning brightly.

  
When Bellamy got Clarke into the Benz, he tucked a soft blanket around her gently and sat her down in the rear seat before taking his own place. Silently she crawled into the passenger seat next to him and all he could do was smile and nod that it was okay. Before they had driven a mile she had fallen asleep, apparently exhausted after her ordeal with Echo. He wondered if she had been hurt, but she seemed to be fine from what Bellamy could see. At least he had gotten to her before Echo had tried to turn her. Bellamy could never have forgiven himself if he had not made it in time. 

  
At the Griffin house in Glendale Bellamy handed Clarke over to her mother’s arms. Three pairs of grateful eyes shed tears of joy to have the child home, apparently safe. Bellamy said very little about it all and they asked little as well. At the time they were just so thankful to have her back that the questions didn’t really come to them. Bellamy knew that they would come later and that would hopefully give him time to formulate some replies. He turned down their offer of a meal, a drink and made to leave. Harold Griffin handed Bellamy a check for a ridiculously large sum of money; Bellamy waved it away.

  
How did he explain that finding this child had set him free? That now maybe his life could go on and he saw that it was possible to change the direction of his life, in ways he never thought possible? That he was grateful to them?

  
You didn’t he knew. He only knew that he couldn’t accept their money. And a week later, when the check arrived in the mail he had finally sent it to a local children’s shelter, in the Griffin’s name. It seemed a fitting way for the money to be spent.

  
Through the years he had watched, making sure she was safe. He feared that she had caught glimpses of him from time to time; it used to worry him but time has a way of taking those kinds of worries away. If she had seen him, she was obviously okay with it. So he watched, telling himself that it was for her, to make sure she was okay. Year after year he stood silent guard over her life seeing it as his duty. He stood in the shadows when Harold died and shed a few tears himself as his body was laid to rest. He had watched as Grace aged; he could see how her body ached and hurt her as she moved and he also knew that she would not long be in this world either.

  
He sunk a bit farther into the shadows as he heard a movement nearby. As he saw who approached he stepped forward and nodded a greeting.

  
“She's good? And happy?” Bellamy asked.

  
“Yes,” was the reply. “I think so.”

  
“Does she remember?” Bellamy asked.

  
“If she does she doesn’t ever speak of it, to me anyway.” The words were spoken with a resigned shrug.

  
“As long as she’s happy, nothing else matters.”

  
Both nodded and Bellamy stepped back into the shadows. He was content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke thinks she sees her shadow man for a moment but then he's gone and she decides it must have been the fireworks making the eyes that she glimpsed glow silver in the night. Bellamy watches her and decides he needs to make a change in his life.

Chapter Two

_July 4th, 2010_

  
_I saw him again tonight, or maybe I didn’t really, I don’t know. It could have been the fireworks, which always remind me of fire and fire of course reminds me of that night._   
_Mom let me go to the beach with friends today and it was so much fun. Harper and Raven were there as well as Penny, Mark, Michael, Brian and Justin. We brought a picnic and played Frisbee and swam in the warm water. _

_ It was a great day!_

  
_I got to drive Mom’s car with all the usual promises – NO drinking, nobody other than Harper, Raven and I in it, follow the speed limit, etc.. Still, it felt wonderful; I felt so grownup and free. We turned on the radio and sang along to our favorite songs while we traveled; Harper has a beautiful voice and even if Raven and I don’t, it is still fun to sing along._

  
_Anyway, I thought I saw him as we sat watching the fireworks. Brian had his arm around me and leaned down to kiss me. When I turned my head towards his I thought I saw him watching from behind a dune. For a brief moment I thought his eyes looked almost like they were glowing, but it was the reflection of the fireworks of course. It sort of startled me though and I pulled my head back quickly and Brian’s kiss landed on my cheek instead of my mouth! Embarrassing, for both of us._

  
_Brian goes to my school and I kinda like him; he’s never tried to kiss me before though and I was sorry that I had screwed up the moment. It wouldn’t be my first kiss, but I haven’t had that many and I’m almost 17! I need to get in more lip to lip time and Brian is just perfect for that!_

  
_After the fireworks Brian walked me to my car and I did get the kiss then! It was awesome, let me tell you. I can’t wait for the next one. I drove home feeling like I was on cloud nine!_

  
_If my shadow man watches me, why doesn’t he ever just let me see him; really see him? If he’s real what is the deal? This way I never know whether I am crazy and imagining the whole thing or not. Maybe he isn’t real, maybe that’s the thing – I only imagine him. Maybe my sub-conscious has only created these fleeting glimpses of him to make myself feel safe? That’s a disturbing thought…_

  
_Mom was waiting (I hope not too anxiously) when I got home and I shared the events of the day with her, even the missed kiss and the real one. (But I didn’t tell her about why the first attempt as the kiss didn’t work) She thought I had a bit of sunburn on my face and I got the ‘Didn’t you use enough sun block?’ lecture. I told her that I did, and tried to use it often, but geez, it’s easy to forget it, you know? She reminded me that skin cancer wouldn’t be so easy to forget._

  
_She has a point…_

  
_Later!_

(:) 

“SO,” Raven asked, “Was there tongue?”

  
“What???” Clarke sputtered, trying to focus on driving and not run off the side of the road when she heard Raven’s question.

  
“You know, when Brian kissed you? I love it when they slip me the tongue!” she said with a sigh.

  
Harper rolled her eyes and said, “Listen Miss ‘Do Me’, it’s none of your business. Sheesh Raven, do you ever think about anything besides boys and sex?”

  
Raven laughed as she looked at her friend, “I sometimes wonder if I should talk Mom and Dad into letting me get my boobs made bigger. Boys like ‘em big!” She woefully looked down at her breasts, B cups at best and let out a frustrated sigh.

  
“I really can’t believe you sometimes Raven Reyes! And I can’t imagine you ever making it through business school!” Harper said.

  
“Hey, I have it all figured out! And like Melanie Griffith said in Working Girl – ‘I got a mind made for business and a bod made for sex’ or something like that anyway. I may not have a bod made for sex yet, but I will. One of these days the girls are going to make it big!” 

  
Clarke was aware of the bantering going on between her two best friends but paid little attention to it. She heard it all the time and could easily tune it out. At first she was thinking about the kiss, or rather the missed kiss and then she thought about her shadow man.

  
She really was beginning to think she imagined him; it all made sense. He never showed himself outright and so if he was real that pissed her off. It definitely wasn’t cool to let someone think they were crazy. He must be imaginary, he has to be…

(:) 

Bellamy watched Clarke from the safety of the sand dune, being cautious to keep well-hidden in the shadows of the night. For the most part the kids were just having fun, no drinking, just usual teen types of preoccupation, i.e. chasing the opposite sex. And Clarke wasn’t really that different in that although certainly not as blatant as some of her friends.

  
Several of the teens had sort of paired off for the evening, Clarke being one of those. She was sitting in the sand watching the fireworks display when her young man leaned in for a kiss. Even from where he was sitting Bellamy could smell the boy’s attraction for Clarke and for a moment Bellamy’s eyes flashed silver in the inky black night and he stepped back, appalled at his reaction.

  
He had known that sooner or later this would happen. She was a beautiful young woman and she was going to date boys, men and he also knew that he had to let all this go. He made his way down the beach to where the Benz was parked and got in behind the wheel and sat silently for a few minutes. He leaned his forehead down and rested it on the steering wheel for a minute to try and shake it off.

  
This wasn’t healthy, it wasn’t good for either one of them and he knew it. He tried to tell himself that he had a fatherly interest in her well being, and maybe in years past there was that. But as she grew and matured it was harder for him to buy that. When he looked at her he saw a woman, a beautiful young woman and he had to force himself to remember that she deserved a life that was untainted by anything that he could bring to it.

  
He had to find a way to let it go…

(:) 

Knowing that his best friend Murphy was always a great distraction, from anything, he headed there. The top was down in the car and he cruised along, feeling the night. He felt the wind blast through his hair and he pushed the accelerator down a little bit more, enjoying the rush of speed. He cruised for a bit down PCH before heading back toward Murphy’s.

  
As he walked in to Murphy’s he saw that he was just finishing dinner. And quite a dish she was, Bellamy had to admit.

  
“Care to join me for a little dessert?” Murphy inquired, sweeping his arm about to offer some of the other ladies to his friend.

  
For a moment Bellamy actually considered the offer. It had been a long time, maybe too long since he had fed fresh. It was his own, self-imposed rule; he could break it if he wanted. Finally he shook his head and replied “I’ll take mine in a glass if you don’t mind!”

  
Murphy shook his head and snapped his fingers and before Bellamy knew it a lovely woman brought Bellamy a glass that rested on a silver tray. Bellamy smiled to himself over the formality of it all but took the glass and sipped slowly, savoring the taste. The blood wasn’t straight from the vein, but it was still fresh and much better than any morgue blood Bellamy got from Guillermo.

  
“So,” Murphy said, flicking an imaginary piece of lint off of his suit, “What brings you by? Hankering for a game of pool or poker or did you just miss me?” He grinned, knowing they would irritate Bellamy, who never admitted to needing company or being lonely. Still, Murphy thought, something was up tonight, he could smell it all over Bellamy.

  
“No Murphy, I – “he closed his mouth for a moment and rethought his next words. “You know what? Maybe a game would be a good thing. I think I’m up for that.”

  
“Uh huh,” Murphy answered, sure now that something was bothering his friend. They had this rule that they didn’t pry into each other’s lives, but then again, rules were made to be broken and Murphy had broken them all at one time or another. He snapped his finger’s again and said “Call the guys – tell them poker here at my place, right away!” One of Murphy’s servants rushed to do as he was told.

  
“Care to tell me what’s going on?”

  
“Nothing. No, just, I don’t know, a case I guess.”

  
“A case? They don’t usually get you so out of sorts. Hell, if I got to follow people around and watch them have sex I’d consider it a great night!” Murphy watched as Bellamy’s eyes flashed silver and he started to rise from the couch.

  
“What the hell do you know about it?” Bellamy all but yelled.

  
“Well, obviously I hit a nerve there boyo. Sorry,” he said, getting up to stroll over to the bar. He picked up a crystal flask of single malt and proffered it to Bellamy, who nodded his head.

  
Murphy poured two generous glasses and carried them over to the table between the couch where Bellamy was sitting and his own chair. They each picked up a glass and Murphy held his high and offered, “To the night!”

  
“And it’s secrets,” Bellamyanswered. Bellamy downed his in one swallow and then sat his empty glass back down on the table.

  
Murphy’s eyebrow quirked upwards and he asked, “Another?”

  
“No, not right now.” He leaned back on the couch and shut his eyes for a moment, savoring the burn that still trickled down his throat. The burn was good; he only wished he could feel the results of the alcohol; he wanted to numb his brain, he wanted oblivion right now really badly.

  
Murphy observed all this quietly, sipping his own drink. One leg was crossed over the other and he looked the picture of genteel relaxation, but quite the opposite was true. Bellamy was on edge and now so was he.

  
“Anything going on that I should know about Bellamy?” he probed.

  
“No – yeah. I’ve got to get out of here,” he declared.

  
“What? You just got here!”

  
“No, I mean out of LA Murphy. I need to move on. I have to.”

  
Murphy nodded his head; he knew he wasn’t going to get anything else out of Bellamy right now so he only said, “I’ll get my people working on it.”

  
Bellamy nodded, satisfied. This is how it has to be.

(:) 

A week later Bellamy had packed up the rest of his belongings. Some things would go into storage, the rest Murphy was disposing of. Murphy’s guy had taken care of everything Bellamy needed for a new start; new ID and documentation to go with it that would fool any system out there. He had said his goodbyes to the people he cared about; all except one. That one would never know and that was how it should be.

  
There were questions though from one other who cared about her. “Why must you go? Where will you be? How can we reach you if we need you?” Bellamy could only shake his head to most of those questions; for everyone’s sake the answers were better left unsaid. He left a number though, just in case; it was the best he could do.

(:) 

That night Clarke woke up from a nightmare, her heart pounding wildly. She was covered in sweat and her nightgown was drenched and twisted around her legs. She sat up in her bed, staring at the full moon that was shining through her bedroom window. She tried to remember what the nightmare was about.

  
She concentrated and the dream came back to her, slowly at first and then rushing in like a runaway train. Her shadow man was gone; she didn’t know how and she didn’t know where, but he was gone.  
She cried herself back to sleep that night full of despair. Would she ever feel safe again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the great response to the first chapter! We've a ways to go with this story, but I think you'll enjoy it. I decided to go with this story before The Star's in Their Eyes because this story has been in my mind for a long, long time. As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks made me hella happy and excited.
> 
> Next chapter: Clarke still feels the absence of her shadow man and confronts Abby about the time she was taken. Bellamy settles into his new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy feels the loneliness of not being able to watch Clarke on her birthday, even though he knows it's for the best. Memories of the night he rescued her flash through his mind as well. Clarke tries to get Abby to talk about what happened the night she came home, but Abby can't answer, believing it's for the best.

_January 22, 2011_

  
_I can’t believe it, another birthday and only 4 more months of school! Summer vacation, YAY! It has been an unbelievable month so far; I found out I got my scholarship to UCLA for the fall! I am now officially enrolled and ready to go and while I’m so excited, I’m also scared to death. I wonder if everyone feels this way about going to college. Harper and Raven are just as excited and both will be going to UCLA as well, although we will each be in different ‘colleges’ at the university. Still, we’ll see each other a lot I hope. I will live at home the first year, but I hope to get to live in the dorms my sophomore year. Mom says it’s a big enough change for me just to go to the university, that I don’t need the stress of dorm life right away._

_I can see her point but it sort of disappoints me, you know? I mean, I am SO ready for some independence, of being in charge of my own life! It’s only a year – I’ll just have to continue to repeat that! Both Harper and Raven will be stuck at home too so at least I won’t be the only one._

  
_I still have frequent nightmares about my shadow man. I wish I understood what happened. I know that he is gone, but what I don’t know is whether or not he was ever there. Maybe I just made him up; maybe it was a crutch I needed to feel safe and secure, who knows? What I do know is that since last summer I haven’t caught any glimpses of him, I haven’t felt his presence. I’m not scared really, not of the scary woman any longer anyway. I still think about what happened then, but so much of it is only dream-like now. Bits and pieces flash through my mind, a remembered image of the fire, but never the faces, the white dress she wore that night and for some reason I also see the color red._

  
_What I do remember vividly is being in his arms; I remember feeling safe. He held me close and told me that I was going to be okay, that he would take me home. It’s funny, but I don’t really remember coming home though. Mom says that’s because I was actually asleep when I got there. I’ve asked her about him, that man and she doesn’t say too much, only that Marcus had told her about him._

  
_I admire my mom so much; if ever anyone ever needed an ideal role model it would be my mom. She wasn’t perfect, don’t get me wrong and we’ve certainly had our share of disagreements but I always knew that she was there, no matter what I needed. The older I get the more I realized how much she had to have sacrificed for me, including a personal life, although I never asked that of her._

  
_Marcus has always been around and I’ve often wondered why they never got together? They care for each other I think and in many ways he was a great substitute dad. Neither one of them will talk about it though, just like mom never talks about my dad. _

  
_So many things to wonder about!_

  
_Later…_

(:)

The weather didn’t cooperate this year for an outside party; the group ordered pizza and Clarke, Raven and Harper waited impatiently for it as all three were hungry. It was cool and rainy out and Raven was breathing on the window in the living room and then drawing dirty pictures on the steamy display.

“Raven Reyes, STOP that immediately!” Abby said as she walked up and saw a drawing of a very overly - endowed man. “Where do you get these ideas?” Raven hastily wiped the drawing off the window, a shocked look on her face at being caught. Abby laughed to herself as she turned away and headed back into the den. 

That girl is certainly going to be disappointed some day!

Abby saw her mother sitting in a chair in the den and she looked a bit chilled. She grabbed an afghan off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her mother’s shoulders.

“There, is that better Mom?”

“Thanks darling. Yes, it’s better now. I’m just feeling a bit chilled today; must be all the rainy weather here. And I thought it never rained in California!”

Marcus smiled and said, “Well, that’s how the songs go but I guess they are wrong, today anyway. Grace, how about I get you a cup of tea?”

“Oh, no thanks Marcus, this wrap will be just fine.” She pulled it a bit tighter around her and missed the look of concern that passed between Abby and Marcus.

The door bell rang, peeling loudly in the conversation lull and they heard the girls cheering.

“Mom! The pizza is here,” Clarke said, coming into the den. “And you had better go and rescue the delivery guy – Raven thinks he’s cute!”

“Lord!” Abby said, starting to get up.

“I’ve got it,” Marcus said, beating her to her feet. He followed Clarke back to the living room and told the girls to go and help Abby set the table.

As they headed into the dining room Harper remarked, “You know, it’s like he lives here too. It’s kinda weird Clarke.” She quickly quieted when she saw Abby looking at her.

“Clarke, get the paper plates out of the cupboard please? And Raven and Harper, grab the cups and the ice for me, if you would?”

All three girls nodded and went to follow her instructions.

(:)

  
It was 6 pm in Seattle and Michael Sandoval was just getting up to start his day. If he could have slept the night away he would have gladly because he was fully aware of what day this was and that for the first time in 13 years he wasn’t there to watch what was happening. He wouldn’t see her, wearing her tiara blowing her candles out or her family and friends around her, hugging her and wishing her well. He was no longer a part of it all.

Face it Bellamy, you were never a part of it, ever. He told himself that over and over; maybe one day he might actually believe it too. But right now it just hurt. It was a pain that stabbed his undead heart mercilessly. 

What he couldn’t shake was the fact that he still felt her; in his heart and in his head. Like some kind of emotional connection that just wouldn’t go away, not with time or distance and it puzzled him greatly. A thought burrowed through his brain that maybe the connection wasn’t meant to go away and for both of their sakes he hoped that wasn’t true.

He padded barefoot to his hidden fridge and grabbed the bottle of A positive that he favored and prepared to pour a glass and then he thought better of it. Instead, he set it back down and reached for his syringe and a vial of O positive; he needed a main line shoot this time, a jump start so to speak.

He filled his syringe and then settled into a comfortable chair to plunge the needle into a vein. He slowly depressed the plunger and felt the blood being infused into his vein. He sucked in an unnecessary breath and blew it out slowly enjoying the heady feeling and for a moment just savored the rush of the blood making its way through his veins. 

Bellamy yawned and stood up, taking the syringe back into the kitchen and pulling it apart so that it could be cleaned. After he was finished he hopped into the shower, trying to focus on the case he was working on in an effort to take his mind off of the events unfolding in California. 

Instead his mind wandered back to a time 13 years ago, to a deserted building in the valley where his ex-wife had taken a 4 year old girl in some deranged effort to convince him that they could be a family. 

She had been expecting him to show up, of course, she had left a huge trail of bread crumbs that only an idiot could have missed. The clues were all totally unnecessary since he knew as soon as he caught the scent where the child was and who had her. As soon as he stepped through the door, his heart went out to that child; she was petrified and she looked at him as if he were her savior. She was okay physically and Bellamy felt enormous relief; Echo hadn’t turned her yet.

Echo herself was ‘floating’ on the ceiling and immediately settled down on the floor behind the girl, holding her out as if she were an offering to him. He knew that Echo had some special skills and while he wondered briefly about her ‘floating’ he quickly dismissed it as he tried to make sure the child was alright.

“Echo, what are you doing?” he asked her, sickened by the fear in the child’s face.

“Bellamy, we can be a family; you, me and baby!” Her hands caressed the side of the girls face and huge blue eyes blinked as she gazed at Bellamy, tears streaking her tiny face.

“I won’t let you hurt her, Echo!” he said, and Echo could tell he meant it. 

The ensuing fight was ugly, violent and the child shrank into a corner, trying to be invisible. Echo’s shrieks and screams were loud and terrifying to her and she feared that the man would die because he was quickly covered in blood.

It was funny how certain moments are pivotal in a person’s life. A single thought or action will change everything and this was that moment for Bellamy . Life with Echo played through his mind in Technicolor for Bellamy and in that split second he decided he had had enough. The craziness was going to end – right here, right now.

The stake through her heart was fast and true; a rush of air escaped her lungs in a paralyzed scream that ruptured the air. For one half of a second Bellamy was amazed at what he had done. She was not only his wife but his sire; her eyes pleaded with him to remove the stake.

NO – NO, he would not do it. He went to the child and told her he was taking her home. She crawled quickly into his arms, hugging him tightly about the neck. He looked around the room and saw a lantern and before he could think he grabbed it and tossed it towards Echo. The fire ignited a chaise and spread rapidly, flames licking at everything in its path. Echo’s keening screams became louder but he tuned them out, only thinking of getting the child out of the building. They left the inferno, a blaze of heat chasing them. For one moment he thought he saw Echo rise and beat against the window, the stake no longer in her heart. An impossibility. He turned away, closed the book on her. 

All these years later he still could remember every detail of that night; every smell, every look and every terrified scream that was pulled from Echo. He had killed his sire, the vampire equivalent to killing your parent, a crime that was regarded as horrific in either world. Your sire is your connection; to your heritage, to yourself really. Each blood line has different attributes to some degree and many vamps were overly proud of their heritage. 

Bellamy wasn’t one of them. Echo was her own brand of crazy; she was also like a drug and she pulled him into the craziness with her. She had no conscience, no real loyalty and no regard for life; all ideas that Bellamy couldn’t support. 

She was dead, period.

  
(:)

  
The party was over and Clarke stood looking in the mirror; gazing at her face. Seventeen, she is seventeen today and she didn’t think she looked all that different from last year. The light from over head caught the sparkle of the tiara on her head and she carefully removed it, looking at it with a bit of sadness.

It reminded her so much of her grandpa and how much she missed him. Lifesavers and the tiara were all she had left of him; maybe of childhood. Next year at this time she would actually be in college, no longer a child, but a young woman who would be on the verge of discovering her own life. A salty tear slipped silently down her cheek and spattered onto one of the pink CZ’s adding an unwanted sparkle.

She traced the filigree on the tiara with a cautious fingertip, ever mindful that it was getting older; she didn’t want to dislodge any more of the stones on it. Memories came flooding back to her; of birthdays past that were shared with the people she loved the most in this world. Those people loved her and supported her but there was something missing now and she thought about it every day. Maybe that should be ‘him’, her shadow man, her guardian angel.

Clarke knew without a doubt that he was not here any longer. She didn’t know how she knew; she just did. What she didn’t know was what had happened to him; why he was gone. She didn’t know who he was – she did know that he existed. For awhile she thought maybe she imagined it all, but last year when he left she knew; she knew. He had been real.

There was a knock on her door and she called out an absent-minded “Come in”. Her mom opened the door and walked into the room, watching as Clarke carefully wrapped the tiara up to put it away for another year.

“Your grandfather would be so happy to see that you still wear it. His princess, he loved you so much, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded, swallowing hard. “You think he watches now, or that he can’t?”

Abby frowned for a moment, thinking how to answer. “I guess I want to believe that’s possible Clarke; in truth I don’t know. Does it comfort you to think he does?”

“It – it makes me feel closer to him I guess.” Clarke put the tiara into the box and set it on the shelf in her closet. She sat down on the bed and motioned for her mom to sit too. “Mom, why don’t you ever talk about when I was little? You know, when I was ta…taken?” Clarke stumbled over that last word; it brought back so many memories that she tried to forget.

“Clarke, I – I, it was a painful time, for all of us. I don’t see that it does any good to talk about it. You were found and you were okay. That is what mattered.” Abby’s heart was pounding wildly as the memories came rushing back to her; the fear, the fear that choked her until she couldn’t breathe. Until she found Bellamy , she knew that he was the one to help her as soon as she found him.

“Mom, sometimes I DO need to talk about it. I can’t hide from it forever, I just can’t! Who took me? Who found me? It was a man, I remember that, but who was he? Mom, I need to know!”

“Clarke, I, it was a woman who took you, you know that. I didn’t know her. A private detective found you; someone a friend recommended. He- he was amazing and had you back to us very quickly. That’s really all I know.” For a moment she felt a pang of guilt about the lie she told her daughter, but it was a lie born of necessity. It was better for everyone that Clarke didn’t know too many details. Once you knew you couldn’t go back and Abby didn’t want Clarke to have to bear the burden of that knowledge.

Clarke shook her head impatiently; she had heard this before and it wasn’t the answers she needed, wanted. “Mom, there has to be more, more that you can tell me. I just don’t believe anymore that you don’t know more than that!”

“Clarke, your being returned to us was a gift, the most precious gift imaginable. I didn’t ask that many questions; the questions weren’t important, only the fact that you were safe in my arms again. Can’t you understand that?”

“NO! No, I don’t. Mom, you have always told me to fight for what I believe in, to push for answers and not to settle until I was satisfied. Well, I’m pushing now! I need answers.” Clarke’s defiant blues eyes stared into eyes that were golden brown. Her own eyes right now were darkened with the passion of her need to find out the truth.

Abby recognized that look well; she wore it often herself but she had nothing else to offer and so she rose off the bed and bent to kiss Clarke on the top of her head. She reached a gentle hand out to caress her daughter’s cheek and wiped a warm tear away. “Honey, I don’t have any more answers for you. I’m sorry, but I don’t.” She tried to smile and failed miserably so she turned to walk to the door. Before she closed it she looked once more at her daughter, sitting on her bed, her knees drawn up and arms hugging them. Clarke looked at her with wounded eyes and Abby saw betrayal in them. It was something she had chosen to live with a long time ago and she couldn’t go back now. She nodded at her daughter and softly said, “Goodnight Clarke. I love you.”

Clarke nodded her head, a jerky movement; an angry movement. “Goodnight Mom.”

No ‘I love you’ in return, but Abby knew that it wasn’t because she didn’t love her; it was just because she was angry right now. She paused for a moment and then closed the door as she left the room.

As the door softly closed Clarke fought the urge to throw a pillow at it; instead she laid her forehead on her knees and let the tears flow. They weren’t healing tears though, they were angry tears and eventually she stopped them because they did her no good.

What is she hiding? Is she hiding something, or does she truly not know anything? And if she doesn’t, how can that be? 

She was 17 now, time to grow up. Clarke knew that she wouldn’t ever wear the tiara again; that was her past. It represented a time of protection and innocence; now she felt neither. Her shadow man was gone and for some reason she no longer felt innocent. She felt like a woman who needed answers about her past and she was determined to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter; things are starting to change for Clarke and she is determined to find the answers she needs about that night. 
> 
> I love this story so much! I already have 2 more stories plotted out for this one, sequels if you like. Keep me inspired by letting me know what you like, or don't like too. Your kudos, bookmarks and hits feel my writer's soul. 
> 
> Next chapter: A big piece of the puzzle falls into place, but Clarke doesn't realize it yet. Bellamy confronts a part of his past as someone else now enters the story. Who could that be???


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's memory takes him on a view to his past when Jasper visits him in Seattle. Clarke is excited to have made it past her first semester of college but she still misses her shadow man and wonders why he left her. A clue at the end will give you a bit of insight into one of the relationships in this story!! *WINK*

_January 12, 2012_

  
_Almost time for the winter semester to begin which means that I survived my first semester in the freshman pool. I had no idea how big of a pool it was going to be before I got here. Talk about feeling insignificant, a semester here will do it for you. Forget the fact that you are literally lost for the first two weeks, that’s nothing. No, what got me the most is that I went from being a straight A student who was recognized and lauded for her achievements and class valedictorian to someone who doesn’t even hardly register on the platform of humanity._

  
_I get it; we’re the low men on the totem pole, so to speak. You’re sort of on trial here, and everyone is waiting to see what you can offer, what you can do; or to see you fall flat on your ass. I’ve always thought I was smart, smarter than many but here I’m not even close to some of these people; some are simply brilliant and that is very intimidating for me. Even Harper, who had a 4.0 as compared to my 3.8 GPA is even struggling and that is just scary. I think it is even harder for her; she has always been driven to perform, both by her parents and herself. Now instead of Friday and Saturday nights spent hanging out, she’s being tutored to maintain those grades. Raven, of course, is just simply Raven; college is one big goldfish bowl of fun and men and she is taking a dip in this pond, let me assure you!_

  
_I have met a few new friends and that has been fun. A guy named Wells Jaha is in my Public Speaking class. He is so much fun and also very HOT! We hang out sometimes after class and have coffee and chat. He’s a year ahead of me but still remembers what it feels like to be the new kid on the block. There are other friends too, Chrissy, Jane, Randy and Sydney, all willing to commiserate over our lowly status. Haven’t really had the time to go out on dates though, studying comes first. I have a scholarship to maintain and it is just not as easy as I thought it would be; which makes me have to push harder to keep up. I have participated in some campus events though and it has been fun. The university is like its own small city, a microcosm of cultures, beliefs and ethnic backgrounds and there is so much to see and experience. Next year I hope to be able to work on the campus newspaper which will be a lot of fun!_

  
_I’m still not seeing or feeling my shadow man. I know it is ridiculous but I miss him; the security I felt because of his presence. It’s not that I’ve been threatened in anyway, it’s more like just knowing all those years that there was a ‘back up plan’ I guess, if anything did happen. I know I can count on Mom and Marcus, but somehow it’s not the same. I guess in some ways I felt special, having the shadow man out there. I wonder sometimes if it were me that made him go away? Did I do something wrong or did he just get tired of the watch? I’m sure he has his own life to live and maybe that’s what happened, his life took him somewhere else._

  
_But I miss him. Isn’t that strange since I never knew him? I felt a connection with him though and I think that a part of me will always be connected to him. I like to think that someday I’ll see him and my heart will just know._

  
_Later!_

  
(:)

Bellamy heard a knock on his front door; a rare occurrence. Usually anytime someone was knocking it was on his office door so he approached the door cautiously. A couple of feet from it he caught the scent of vamp, a familiar scent and then he spied the person waiting on the other side of the door and grinned, delighted to have this visitor. 

“Uh, Be - Michael? Is it okay that I’m here?” his guest asked, looking past his shoulder and into the empty house.

“It’s always okay for you to visit me Jasper. But what are you doing here in Seattle?” Bellamy asked, giving Jasper a quick ‘guy’ hug. He looked at the young vamp, taking the sight of him in and subtly nodding his head; all was well with Jasper he could tell.

“I was up here to help launch the new Microsoft platform. I still do consulting work for them from time to time. Anyway, I just thought I’d stop by.”

“I’m so glad you did. Come in! Can I get you something to drink?”

“Yeah, that would be good. I’ve been at meetings all day and I’m starved!” Jasper followed Bellamy into the kitchen, looking around at Bellamy’s new house. It was nothing at all like the loft in California, except that it was fairly dark. This house was all wood grains, rich walnuts and mahogany’s with granite counter tops and slate floors. It was still Bellamy, just different, Jasper thought.

After he poured glasses of blood he handed one to Jasper and said, “Here, let’s go out on the deck.” Bellamy slid the wide door open and they stepped outside onto a beautiful teak deck that overlooked Puget Sound. Jasper knew that during daylight hours it would be a spectacular view. They settled into deck chairs and sipped their blood. It was 33 degrees out and both of them thought it felt great.

“Um, fresh,” Jasper exclaimed, surprised. “You got yourself some freshies tucked away here, Bellamy ?” As soon as the name was out of his mouth he winced; it seemed wrong to say Michael, it just didn’t feel right. 

Bellamy smiled and shook his head. “No, but thanks to Murphy I do have a fresh source. I have to admit it is better than the bagged morgue stuff. So, tell me what is going on with you Jasper.”

While Jasper launched into his latest escapades with Microsoft, Bellamy ’s mind drifted back 18 years, to when Jasper was in college and already was proving himself to be a genius in the up and coming computer technology field. 

_1994..._

_Mr. Blake, I need to hire you. My wife has been kidnapped!” Alexander Kane told him, handing Bellamy a note written by the kidnapper. _

  
_“Why haven’t you gone to the police Mr. Kane?” Bellamy asked, trying to focus on the note. He picked up a lot of hatred and anger off of the note but little else._

  
_“It says not to; I’m playing this exactly by the book! Please, you’ve got to help me. Please?”_

  
_Bellamy studied the man’s distraught face that was etched with pain and fear. He was dabbing at his eyes and the smells rolling off of him were genuine; his wife really had been taken. “Tell me what happened.”_

  
_“I had just picked up our younger son, Jasper, from LAX. He’s been going to college at Berkeley and will be home for the summer break. I’m a judge Mr. Blake; this is probably someone that I have sentenced that has taken her. Please!”_

  
_Bellamy nodded, listening. “So you weren’t at home? Was anyone else there? You said Jasper was your younger son. What about the older one?”_

  
_Alexander shook his head no and said, “No, he doesn’t live at home any longer. Vera was alone. Mr. Blake, I, uh, don’t know how to say this but you were recommended by a mutual, friend. I know that you have some rather special abilities. I can pay whatever you require, just please help me.”_

  
_The knowledge by Mr. Kane of his ‘special abilities’ was enough to make Bellamy cautious. People did know, but not that many and certainly fewer outside the vamp world. “Mr. Kane, or perhaps it should be Judge Kane? Who is our mutual friend?”_

  
_“Mr. Kane is fine; Alexander would be better even. And our mutual friend is John Murphy. I have aided Mr. Murphy occasionally in some of his endeavors. It’s a good situation for both of us. Please, check with him, I just urge you to do it quickly!”_

  
_As he finished speaking Bellamy ’s phone rang. The answering machine picked up the call and he heard Murphy’s voice. He picked up the phone and listened while Murphy explained that he was sending a ‘friend of the family’ over for his help. _

  
_“Yes, he is here already.”_

  
_“Quick. Well anyway, he knows about us, help him if you can. I’ll explain more later.”_

  
_Bellamy murmured “You had better,” as the line went dead. He sat the phone down into the cradle and leaned back in his chair, his lips pursed as he thought about the situation. Being a ‘friend of the family’ could bring additional complications to the situation. He needed answers before he could help._

  
_“So Alexander, could there possibly be any ‘family’ involvement in this?”_

  
_“I don’t think so; I don’t know who it would be. Other than Murphy, I don’t really know any others.” His shoulders slumped forward and Bellamy distinctly heard a muffled sob. He looked up at Bellamy and said, “She’s my life, Mr. Blake and she doesn’t deserve anything bad to happen to her. Please…”_

  
_Bellamy nodded, making a quick decision. “Call me Bellamy. Alright Alexander, I’ll help. Tell me as much as you can about the situation.”_

  
_Bellamy listened for a half hour to all that the judge knew, including a run down on likely cases where someone would try to take action for a pay back. They decided on two that were the most likely and the judge said that he would immediately have some police files concerning the cases sent over to Bellamy . Hopefully there would be enough time to check them out before anything else happened. All the note said was that they would be contacting the judge soon._

  
_As soon as the judge left Bellamy ’s office he packed up some equipment and made arrangements to do some surveillance on one of the suspects. He seemed the most likely, just out of prison and a younger brother was killed in the raid 11 years ago. It was a drug operation and the judge handed down the maximum sentence. But with time for good behavior, Jess Crum was already out. He had connections, motive and just the kind of retaliatory attitude to be involved in this. The case files wouldn’t be delivered until tomorrow, but Bellamy didn’t want to wait to get started. He called his friend Bobby at LAPD and got a current address on Jess and told Bobby he was going to do a little observation. Bobby knew there was more to it than that but let it go, knowing that Bellamy worked best when he followed his hunches._

  
_After only a few hours of surveillance Bellamy knew that he had found Vera Kane, but the sun was getting ready to come up so he reported back to Alexander. It would be next to impossible to get her out of the building safely; they would need to wait until the demands came in and they moved her to a more open location. They luckily didn’t have long to wait._

  
_What they wanted was to trade Vera for Alexander. Bellamy adamantly refused to let that happen. Alexander just as adamantly intended to do just that. _

  
_“Bellamy , we have to make it seem like we’re cooperating. If I am there that will distract them and you can get in to get to Vera.” _

  
_“First, we have to verify that they have Vera with them Alexander; make sure it’s not a ploy. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Bellamy watched the emotion flow over his face, fear, pain and then sheer terror._

  
_“You – you think they don’t intend an exchange?” he asked shakily._

  
_“We have to be prepared for anything Alexander. ANYTHING. We aren’t handing you over if she isn’t there. That’s a sure way to lose you both.”_

  
_“Look Bellamy , I’m expendable in this picture, okay? You get her out, save her regardless of what happens to me, it’s all that’s important.” He met Bellamy ’s gaze without wavering; he was sincere. “If it comes to a choice, there IS NO choice, okay?”_

  
_Bellamy nodded; there wasn’t anything else he could do at this point, other than to try and ensure that he got them both out safely. _

  
_At 8:00 PM that evening Bellamy , Alexander and Jasper Kane set off to follow the bread crumbs that would eventually lead them to the rendezvous spot. Alexander was against Jasper going but he refused to stay at home and worry. Bellamy was concerned about having both of them there; it made it more dangerous to try to protect three instead of two. _

  
_As the three of them waited through the afternoon for more instructions Bellamy got an opportunity to talk to Jasper; the kid was some kind of computer genius apparently. _  
_He was doing amazing work with computers and Jasper was planning on starting his company as soon as he graduated in May. At 22 he would graduate with a Masters in computer technology and information systems. He was a nice kid and Bellamy enjoyed talking to him._

  
_“So uh, you’re like, you know, different?” Jasper asked, not daring to say the words._

  
_Bellamy raised an eyebrow, definitely not appreciating the fact that Jasper knew about vampires. Damn it, why the hell did Alexander tell him?_

  
_“I guess that depends on what you mean by ‘different’ Jasper,” Bellamy said, hoping that he was wrong about what Jasper knew._

  
_“You know,” Jasper said and made like he was going to bite something. “YOU know.”_

  
_“Jasper, that’s uh, not for people to know. You understand you can’t tell anyone don’t you? Ever?”_

  
_Alexander had been listening absent-mindedly to the conversation and finally caught the subject. “How the hell did you get that information, Jasper?” he asked._

  
_“I have ears, Dad! You talk to Mr. Murphy about ‘special’ things and I’m not an idiot, I can figure it out!”_

  
_“Well, like Mr. St. Blake says, you keep your mouth shut! Period. You do not tell anyone! EVER? Got that?”_

  
_“I GOT IT!” Jasper shifted in his seat and looked around, hoping they would change the subject; he was sorry he brought it up to begin with._

  
_A little after midnight they pulled up to the abandoned warehouse for the exchange. Bellamy got out of the car a half a block away and told Alexander to wait until he came back to approach the site. The meeting was set for 1:00 AM so they had a bit of time; time in which Alexander and Jasper both worried themselves sick. _

  
_Bellamy was back in 20 minutes; he had seen that they did have Vera in the back of a van but he couldn’t get to her because there were too many captors with her and she was chained to the inside of the van. They would have to wait until her captors removed the chains and then Bellamy could get to her._

  
_Bellamy went over the plan with Alexander; he was to wait until 12:55 and then pull up to the rendezvous site. Bellamy would already be waiting in the shadows to grab Vera and take care of her captors. He would disable the van if possible, but in reality he didn’t think there would be anyone left to drive it away, if all went as was planned._

  
_At 12:55 exactly Alexander pulled the car up to the warehouse and killed the engine. He opened the door and stepped out, holding his hands up to show that he was unarmed._

  
_“Who’s in the car, Judge?” Jess Crum asked, seeing Jasper’s head. “I told ya to come alone? Didn’t understand that? Was all that education wasted on ya?”_

  
_“It’s my son, he wanted to be here to help his mom in case she was too shaken to drive. Where is she? I want to see her before I take another step.”_

  
_“I’m the one calling the shots. Get your kid outta the car, NOW!”_

  
_“Jasper, step out please. Look, we’re both unarmed. Just bring Vera out here and she and Jasper will leave. It’s as simple as that!”_

  
_Jess pointed a gun at another guy who was standing there and said, “Search them both.” To Alexander he added, “Billy ain’t going to find no weapons is he? He don’t like finding surprises!”_

  
_“No weapons, no surprises, Crum.” They stood as Billy searched them both. As he leaned over Jasper the smell of his fetid breath made Jasper gag and his reaction was to try to step back. Billy immediately back-handed Jasper, hard enough to knock him off of his feet. His head hit the pavement and blood started gushing from his nose which had gotten broken, whether from the fall or from the force of the blow, he wasn’t sure._

  
_“Now I didn’t tell you it was okay to move. Get your ass up kid, NOW!” Jess all but screamed._

  
_Jasper stood up shakily and swiped as much blood as he could off of his face, but it continued to flow freely. He kept wiping it on his sleeve and soon that was soaked with more blood than it could absorb. He tried to focus on what was happening to try to keep his mind off of the pain in his nose._

  
_Alexander and Jasper both watched as Vera was brought out of the van. She was a bit bloody and battered herself but she managed a weak smile for them, trying to calm them down._

  
_“Are you alright, honey?” Alexander looked at her pale face that was streaked with blood and his heart immediately skipped a beat or two. He clenched both of his fists to his side in an effort to keep from grabbing Billy, who was standing near him. Billy had his gun pointing at Jasper right now and Alexander was afraid he would shoot at any sudden movement._

  
_Vera looked at her husband and son and tried to keep herself together. All she wanted was to feel safe, to be held by them, but she had learned quickly when she was abducted that to show any weakness only brought her a swift blow. She squared her shoulders and nodded and started to say “I’m okay,” when all hell broke loose. _

  
_As soon as she opened her mouth Jess back-handed her across the face, knocking a couple of teeth out and sending her flying across the pavement. He followed her and began to kick her viciously yelling, “I told you not to talk, didn’t I?”_

  
_Jasper immediately ran for his mother and so did Bellamy ; he ran through the two guards on his way, snapping both of their necks and tossing them aside like the garbage they were. _

  
_Jasper knocked Jess down to get to his mother and Jess dropped the gun and then scrambled for it. Alexander was moving by that time to try to get the gun away from Billy, but he misjudged their distance from one another and Billy fired off two shots at him. The first one missed but the second one hit him in the leg, taking him down._

  
_Jasper saw it all: played out in slow-motion and vivid color. He started to rise to get to his father just as Jess managed to grab the gun off the ground. Bellamy was heading for Jess but was too late; he emptied his barrel into Jasper and Vera just as Bellamy got to him. Bellamy picked him up and tossed him carelessly over the van and heard a satisfying whoosh of air as well as the snap of his neck as he hit the ground. _

  
_Billy’s eyes opened wide with fear as he realized he was the only one left. Bellamy was moving quickly to him with eyes that were glowing silver in the light of the street lamp. Billy screamed and started firing his gun, until there was nothing left in the chamber. He hit Bellamy and Jasper again before clicking the trigger again and again, uselessly. Finally, he threw the gun on the ground and turned to run when he realized that Bellamy wasn’t stopping. Before he had gotten two steps, Bellamy had him and with a roar, grabbed him by the throat and screamed his rage at Billy._

  
_Billy knew what was going to happen next; he saw it in the mad light in Bellamy s eyes, in the fangs that were shining in the pale light. His bladder immediately released and he felt the hot rush down his legs as his bladder emptied itself. Bellamy let him sink to the ground, breathing in his fear, his defeat. The vampire within was shrieking for revenge; it was battle that the human had no desire to control. The last thing Billy felt before his heart stopped was razor-sharp fangs ripping into his throat._

  
_The human took control again as the vampire growled with victory. Bellamy wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve and gradually became aware of what was going on behind him. He turned to take in the scene and immediately ran to the three humans._

  
_Only two heartbeats remained; one rapid with fear and the other weak and thready. Bellamy took in the scene, assessing the damage. Vera was dead, half of her head gone from one of the shots. Jasper lay next to her, pale, his blood leaking out of a wound that had all but severed his femoral artery. Bellamy knew that he had only a few minutes at most to live. He closed his eyes, feeling the pain that Alexander would endure at losing his wife and son._

  
_Bellamy knelt down and placed a hand on Alexander’s arm and squeezed it lightly. Bellamy knew that there was no time for an ambulance to get there and yet he had to ask Alexander if he wanted him to call the police._

  
_Alexander stared at him, his eyes glazed over with shock and despair. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again quickly, as if re-thinking his words. Then he said, “Help him, Bellamy !”_

  
_“I-I can’t Alexander. His artery is destroyed; he’s lost too much blood. I’m sorry…”_

  
_Bellamy hung his head and as he did he felt Jasper’s hand reach out and touch his leg. Bellamy looked at his face, so young, in so much pain; fear was written starkly across it, fear of death, of the unknown. “Bellamy ,” Jasper said, his voice only a mere whisper. “Bellamy , don’t let me die.”_

  
_The plaintive words made Bellamy catch his breath as he realized what Jasper was asking. He immediately shook his head, “No Jasper, no, I can’t do that!”_

  
_Bellamy felt Alexander grab his arm roughly, his fingernails digging through the fabric of Bellamy ’s jacket. “Yes you can, you know you can.”_

  
_“No I can’t. This isn’t the way it should be Alexander. This isn’t living…”_

  
_“It’s better than the alternative Bellamy .” Jasper’s words were spoken quietly, trailing off into whispers. Bellamy looked him in the eyes and saw Jasper’s eyes stare unblinkingly back at him, with the tiniest bit of hope still alive in them._

  
_Bellamy drew in a sharp breath and swallowed hard. He had never done this. How could he do this to another human being, turn them into a monster, forced to live in the dark; spurned by society, exiled from everyone and everything you loved? How could he do it?_

  
_“Bellamy , please, save my son. You can, you can do it, please. I’m begging you. I’ll pay anything you ask, just save him.”_

  
_Hot tears were streaking his face and Bellamy caught the salty tang and scented the anguish that was in the air. A father’s anguish at not only losing his wife but now a son as well. What would his own father have wanted? Not this – NOT THIS, his mind screamed. This is a death sentence, worse, a nightmare that never ends; Hell on this earth. A tear drop fell on his hand and he realized it was from his own eyes. Could he live with himself if he did it? Could he live with himself if he didn’t? _

  
_He heard Jasper and Alexander both say “Please,” together and Bellamy steeled himself; not against their pleas, but against his own need to run and not do this thing. Finally he nodded and said, “I’ll do it. Jasper, this is going to change everything for you, do you understand that? You have to understand that or I can’t do it and I don’t have time to explain everything now.”_

  
_“Just do it,” Jasper said, his voice barely audible. His heartbeat had slowed to almost non-existence. Bellamy had to do it now if there was any chance of helping Jasper make it._

  
_“I – I just need to take a little more of your blood Jasper, and then I’ll slash my wrist and you’ll have to drink. My blood will speed through your system and take over. But you’ll have to drink, it will be up to you how this goes…”_

  
_Jasper nodded almost imperceptibly and Bellamy leaned over, his fangs fully emerged and bent to make the fatal bite in Jasper’s neck. He was as scared as Jasper, his own memories of this were so hazy and filled with pain; he just tried to focus on Jasper, not tearing his neck too badly. _

  
_Listen to the heartbeat Bellamy , listen…_

  
_When it had all but stopped Bellamy tore his wrist open so the blood could flow freely into Jasper’s mouth. He held his arm over Jasper’s head, letting the blood drip, counting off the seconds as he waiting for Jasper to respond. A full minute went by and Alexander was starting to panic._

  
_“Why isn’t he drinking?” he yelled. “WHY? What’s wrong?”_

  
_“I think it can take a minute or two. Give him a chance.” Bellamy was silent, ticking off the time in his head. At last, Jasper opened his eyes and reached for Bellamy ’s wrist, pulling it frantically against his mouth. He ruthlessly pulled the blood into his mouth, greedily swallowing down as much as he could get. Finally, Bellamy pulled his arm away and leaned back on his heels, watching Jasper carefully. _

  
_“What about all the bullets in him? Do we need to get him to the hospital?” Alexander asked._

  
_“No, no hospitals. I can remove them back at my house. Jasper is going to have to stay with me for a while so he can learn, uh things. Alexander, I wasn’t kidding when I said his whole world will be different. It’s going to take some time for him to …adjust. We’ve got to get the police here for Vera. I’m going to go call. Keep him down for a few minutes, until I get back.”_

  
_Alexander nodded and watched Bellamy head off at vamp speed to make the call. He looked at his son, who was resting on the pavement. Whatever happened to him, he was still here, with us. That was all that mattered._

  
Bellamy and Jasper chatted for a bit longer and made plans for the next evening and Bellamy later realized how much he was looking forward to it. He had missed Jasper so much; their bond was tight and always had been. He went to bed with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time.

  
):( 

“Hey Mom,” Clarke said as walked into the house. Life had been so hectic lately with that Clarke felt as if she hadn’t really talked to her mom in a week. “What’s up?”

She listened as her mom caught her up on the latest news from the neighborhood. Clarke smiled as she listened to it all until her mom’s last two pieces of news. “Honey, your grandma is not doing well at all. I’m so worried about her Clarke.” Clarke heard a small sob and sat there as her mom quietly blew her nose. “I’m just so worried about her.”

“I know Mom, me too. I hope we can spend some time together this weekend. I’d like to spend time with you both.”

“Yes Clarke that would be good. But oh, on Saturday morning I have a funeral to go to. You can stay with your grandma while I’m gone.”

“Okay. Who died?”

“Judge Kane. Marcus is really broken up over it all. It’s so hard to lose a parent.”

“Oh man, that stinks. The judge was a nice guy. Marcus has lost so many people in his life already.”

“Yes, he has. I love you Clarke!”

“Love you too Mom. I’m looking forward to the time with you both. Unfortunately, right now I have to go study! See you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I get so thrilled as I see that people are enjoying this story. Your kudo's and comments inspire so much. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Clarke has a vivid dream of the night her shadow man saved her. Bellamy remembers too and his heart aches because he misses seeing her so much. *Mild smut*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is excited for her 2nd year of college. *MILD SMUT* Bellamy reflects on why he can't get her out of his heart and mind.

  
_October 3, 2012_

  
_So, here I am back at school! Sophomore year, hooray! And I’m living in the dorm, but sadly I’ve found that dorm living ain’t all it’s cracked up to be! I can’t believe I’m saying that!_

  
_Okay, it’s great sort of being on my own; if you can call living in a building with 2,000 other people, some of whom apparently never sleep, on my own. I have a roommate, Kristine who is really into the Goth scene, but she’s okay and other than her half of the room being swathed in black, I’m pretty happy. She hangs out with other people and isn’t here all that often, which allows me time to study and hang out with a few of my own friends._

  
_I see Raven quite a bit, but Harper not as much. She is already so focused on her career, or the career ahead of her it’s not even funny. She is working towards obtaining a fellowship to the Ronald Graehm Institute which studies whales and other sea mammals after senior year and only the best grades and most earnest students make it. It is based out of San Diego and is practically all she talks about. From there she will obtain her doctorate in Marine Biology and I have no doubt that she will do it all. She’s already made several visits down there to check things out and has been suitably impressed with their work. It’s interesting to watch Harper this past year, how she has grown up I mean. Well, we’ve ALL grown up (some of us more that others) but of the three of us she is certainly the most driven, the most focused on her life. It’s funny, I always thought I was the one with a mind to the future; I want to be a journalist, it’s pretty much all I ever wanted to do since I started interviewing my Barbie dolls in kindergarten._

  
_For Raven, business school is one big opportunity to party. She says it’s all about ‘networking’ and meeting people and she has certainly done enough of that! She is the social butterfly among us, flitting from one bush to the other. I’d say ‘flower’ but most of these men would probably resent that. She’s discovered that she doesn’t really need to have her boobs made bigger in college; the guys here are appreciative of her just the way she is. Still, when you want to have some fun, Raven is just the person to lead you into its path and we’ve had a lot of amazing Friday nights. She hangs with the Greeks a lot and there is an endless array of parties to choose from._

  
_A couple of those frat boys are pretty fun and one in particular has my eye right now. His name is Wells Jaha and he is a Criminal Justice major, in his junior year. Kind of wild, but still really focused on his goals, he’s a mother’s dream because he has the looks to go along with the total package! I think I might be in love!_

  
_Later..._

(:)

“C’mon Wells, can’t I go too?” A soft kiss against his warm lips. “Please?” Another kiss, a little firmer this time. Clarke traced the outline of his lips with her tongue, driving him wild. She could feel him hardening against her belly and she smiled. She had him now, she knew!

“Clarke,” Wells said, trying to separate himself from her, “NO, you can’t go! It could be dangerous! There will be too many people there!”

“You could protect me, you know, with your ‘gun’! Her hand slid down the front of his slacks and caressed the ‘gun’.

“No – NO! Just back off, you’re too pushy!” He pushed her away from him, slightly harder than he had planned and he immediately felt awful for it. His tone softened as he said, “You know what? You’re hanging out with Raven too damn much!”

“All my life! Besides, you never complained about that before!” Clarke stuck out her lower lip in an adorable pout.

Wells was mesmerized by that lip; he ached to kiss it, to stroke it with his tongue and enjoy everything that would happen after that. For a moment, he thought of blowing the whole night off and just staying here with Clarke; he always felt this way around her, couldn’t get enough of her even though she was definitely an immovable object about some things, like wanting to go with him tonight.

He shut his eyes for a moment and mentally steeled himself as he told her, “No, you can’t go with me. Those Omega Psi Phi boys are too wild; they are too wild and I can’t keep them away from you. No, NO absolutely no, you aren’t going!”

Clarke ran her finger across Wells’s lip and leaned closer to him and whispered, “You aren’t so tame yourself you know! Alright, I surrender; I’ll just stay here and study!” She smiled at him and sighed. “But you know, you going to some kind of party that I can’t go to just makes me even more curious!”

“It’s not that kind of a party, okay? Its rush week you know? There’s stuff, well, you can’t be involved in this. There’s only one of me and 30 of them; I don’t intend getting the shit kicked out of me trying to keep you away from the brothers. This is better. Look, I’ll call you later, okay?”

Clarke nodded her head and leaned up to give him one final kiss. He pulled her close and breathed in the scent of her hair, honeysuckle he thought. It reminded him of home, his grandma’s house in fact; of summertime and hanging out in the backyard with his brother and his cousins, chasing fireflies and each other until he couldn’t take another step. He missed home so much and his big brother, who had been killed in Afghanistan 8 years ago. He gave her one final kiss and said, “I’ll call you later, okay?”

She smiled and nodded and reluctantly watched him go; walking down the hall and disappearing down the staircase. When she couldn’t see him any longer she closed the door and settled down to study, but her mind wasn’t quite ready for that yet.

She thought about Wells instead; they had met last year in Public Speaking and had become fast friends. She liked that, the fact that they were friends first in their relationship. She didn’t have all that much experience with guys; he was only the second guy she had slept with and it was pretty intense with him. Whether or not it was because of their friendship first she didn’t know, but she was crazy about him, that much was for sure.

She picked up her lit book and prepared to do some reading but after 10 minutes of reading and re-reading the same page over and over she gave up and tossed it onto the desk in frustration. She thought for a moment about turning on the TV and decided to flip on the stereo to listen to some music instead. She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the bed, resting her head on the pillows and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

_“I want my mommy! Mommy!” she cried out, tears streaking her small face._

  
_“I’m your new mommy little girl. You are going to be so happy; you’ll have a daddy now and we will all live forever, together. Don’t cry now, okay? Here, Mr. Bear wants a hug.” The scary lady held up a fuzzy brown bear and Clarke looked at it, as afraid of it as she was of the woman who held it out for her._

  
_The scene changed and they were in an old building and the scary woman was telling her that her daddy would be there soon. “Just wait, he will love you little girl, he will. He’ll take good care of us, we’ll all be so happy…”_

  
_Clarke shook her head no, sobbing even more loudly. Her chest and throat hurt from all the crying. All she wanted was to go home, home to her mommy, to Grams and Gramps._

  
_Someday she thought, someday…_

  
_And then he was there and she knew immediately that he would save her. She watched as they fought, violently, viciously; the sounds were chilling to listen to and made her shrink even farther into the corner. Finally he came to her, telling her he was taking her to her home, to her mommy. He had saved her… She clung to him, holding onto him tightly. She leaned against his shoulder and breathed deeply, maybe for the first time in days. He smelled of something she couldn’t identify, almost like when she dug into an old trunk in the attic. It was an almost sweet smell, but sort of like the wind blowing through the trees too; or maybe it was the ocean, she didn’t know but it made her feel safe and protected._

Clarke awoke with a start, sitting straight up in the bed; her body was covered in sweat and her heart was racing wildly. She looked around for a moment, trying to figure out what had made her wake up. Not that she was sorry, she hated those dreams; it only replayed the issues over and over. She listened to an old Sugar Ray song on the radio for a moment and realized that might have been what woke her up.

_Someday..._

_when my life has passed me by_   
_I’ll lay around and wonder why_   
_you were always there for me._

_Just close your eyes and I’ll take you there_   
_This place is warm and without a care_   
_We’ll take a swim in the deep blue sea_   
_I’ll go to leave as you reach for me_

Just then there was a knock on the door. Clarke glanced at the clock and saw that it was only midnight, not all that late for dorm hours. She pushed her damp hair out of her face and swung her feet down to the floor and said,

“Just a minute!”

She padded over to the door in her bare feet and opened it up, surprised by her visitor.

“Hey, is it too late to come by?” Wells was standing there, looking anxious about his reception.

Clarke smiled and stepped back from the door so that he could enter. “C’mon in, I fell asleep when I should have been studying. How come you left the party so soon? Did you get your ‘frat’ business all taken care of?” She closed the door and leaned against it, reaching behind her to click the lock on.

Wells heard the soft click and his eyes darkened for a moment as he realized she wasn’t mad at him. Either that or she planned on killing him; it was fielder’s choice with Clarke. He reached out and touched the side of her face gently and said, “I’m sorry about earlier Clarke, I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings. I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind all evening.” He watched her face closely, trying to figure out how she would react. He leaned down and kissed her softly, enjoying the feel of her warm lips against his own.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down again for another kiss, this one neither soft nor quick. Her lips meshed against his and opened to welcome his tongue as it delved deeply into the soft recesses of her mouth. She sucked lightly on it for a moment and then slid her arms down, resting them on his firm ass and pulling him tightly against her. She could feel his arousal and it thrilled her; she got instantly wet and all she could think of was getting rid of the clothes that stood between her and his delicious body.

His tongue traced the outline of her lips before dipping back into the sweetness of her mouth again. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, grinding her pelvis into him. He groaned and started to carry her to the bed where they could have more contact. Clarke lightly bit his lip and it drove him wild; she just wanted to drink him in. Wells felt his way blindly to the bed, tripping over her shoes on the way and they both fell to the bed, their lips never separating.

Clarke reached down to try to unbutton his shirt and in her frustration she ripped several of the buttons completely off. She didn’t care and neither did Wells; both were only concerned with getting their clothes off immediately. Wells reached down and tugged her sweats off and she pulled her mouth away from his long enough to yank her tee shirt over her head. As Wells slid her pants down he pressed moist kisses along her belly and he felt it quiver with her anticipation.

Clarke was working on unbuckling his belt and mumbled, “Get your pants off, NOW. She was trying to unzip and push at the same time and he finally stood up so that he could get them quicker. As they hit the floor he kicked them aside and his shoes as well before dragging down his briefs and lying back down on the bed.

Clarke’s eyes were almost feverish with desire, glittering in the mellow glow of the lamp light. Wells looked down at her body and his eyes feasted on her beautiful breasts; her nipples rosy and aroused, standing in firm peaks. He swallowed hard and his mouth watered at the sight of them.

Clarke pulled him down against her, settling him between her legs. As he rubbed against her he felt the wetness between her legs and he rubbed himself against it, spreading it around before entering her. He settled himself inside her trembling body and leaned down to kiss her again, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

Clarke’s body responded by immediately squeezing him tightly as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. She felt intoxicated with need and passion; she couldn’t get enough of him. With her urging he drove into her aching body, harder and faster until neither one could catch their breath. Before they knew it they were both tumbling over the edge, careening into the abyss of satisfaction.

Wells rolled off of her and pulled her to his side while they both caught their breath. Clarke shivered; they were both covered with sweat and she suddenly felt chilly as their bodies came down from the plateau.

"I have been thinking about this all night,” he murmured against her head. He planted a quick kiss on top of her head and then reached down to pull a folded afghan over them both.

“Oh you have, huh? Sorry you didn’t take me with you?”

“Hell no, I would have been so busy trying to keep everyone’s hands off of you it would have been miserable. Well, it was miserable anyway, just in a different way. You bewitch Clarke, seriously.”

“Ditto,” she said, relaxing against him. She could hear the steady beat of his heart and felt comforted. She yawned, and snuggled into his body even more, draping her leg across his. Before she knew it, she was asleep again.

  
(:)

Bellamy breathed in the cool air of the Seattle night. When he first came here he thought he would never get used to it; he had. What he had a harder time getting used to was the isolation from…familiar things. People, there he admitted it and that was the hardest part.

Vamps are supposed to be solitary creatures and when he lived in LA he had thought that he was one. What he hadn’t realized was just how much contact he had with other people in his life. Now, he missed Murphy and Jasper, Guillermo too, just the friendly faces and bits of conversation he shared with those people. Of course, there was one other person too, but he tried really hard to not dwell on that, to keep her out of his mind. Sometimes he even almost believed that he had.

But he knew better; deep down in his soul he knew better, knew that she would always and forever be a part of him, even if he never saw her again. There was a brief jolt of panic that ran through him at that thought, it tightened and twisted in his gut and he gulped in air, trying to calm himself.

He remembered the only time he had ever really held her; he pulled her tightly to him so they could get out of the inferno. Her small body trembled with fear as huge blue eyes stared at the fire unblinkingly, reflecting the swirls of flames. She just watched, almost mesmerized by the flames that were licking across the room, hungrily devouring everything they touched. As he held her he felt her small human heart beating out a frantic rhythm against him; he felt her sweet warm breath against his neck as she finally hid her face against his neck. In that moment he knew that he would watch over her always, he could do nothing less.

That moment had redefined his life, forever changed his priorities and values. He had these special abilities and they could be used for good in the human world, even if he wasn’t a part of it any longer. He might be on the fringes of their world, but there were things he could do to help the humans. Sometimes being a monster could be a good thing.

What he didn’t want to even think about was what, if any effect it might have on her, him always hovering near. He told himself that she didn’t know, that he was just wallpaper in the background, there to ensure her safety. That was fine, until he finally realized that he didn’t want to be wallpaper any longer; that was when he knew he had to leave her to let her find her own way in life. She had others, good people who were watching her and it would be enough – it would have to be.

It was strange, the feeling of security that the ‘same old same old’ provided a person. When you change that status quo, all bets were off. He felt vacant and alone, in a way he never had before. It was so tempting to call Marcus and ask about her, to know how she was. She was in college now; was she happy? Did she have friends, or a boyfriend?

That last thought sent a shard of pain ripping through his heart; it was almost more than he could bear. It was what was right, a normal life for her – love, marriage and family to love. All the joy and happiness he could never give her. He wanted all that for her, those starry-eyed dreams that the young have; dreams of what lies ahead, of life. It was the right thing to do, to stay away and give her the chance for all that without him lurking in the shadows watching it all with sad eyes and an aching heart because it was someone else she was experiencing it all with. Someday she would have children of her own, little blond haired and blue eyed ones maybe, eager to explore the world themselves. He could never give her that, ever.

So why couldn’t he let it go? Let her go?

He settled back in the deck chair and took a sip of his evening meal; A positive. It was fresh, still thanks to Murphy’s ‘arrangements’, something that he had come to appreciate in the past year or so. A human would never be able to distinguish the differences between morgue blood and fresh but to a vamp it was like the difference between grape juice and tomato juice. Both bloods were imbued with the essence of the human it came from, but if they were dead, well, it was like it was ‘flat’. Living blood was alive with the emotions of the person who gave it. Often sweet and a little spicy, it thrilled a vampire and satisfied in a way that would be unimaginable to a human.

Blood from criminals gave off a sharp taste, it filled his mouth with a sort of venom, evil. It was his right to take in vengeance and he swallowed the bitterness down as an act of triumph. Triumph over evil, over hatred or revenge. He’d swallowed the blood of murderers and thieves, of rapists and molesters and been warmed by it because the blood meant the death of the one he took it from. Humans would never understand that; the way of the vampire. Justice was swift and it was always all-encompassing; it never looked back, never regretted. 

No, a human could never understand. He was a monster in their eyes, in his own too. He closed his eyes and reflected on that thought, unable to shake it or the monster that lurked within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! I hope you had a wonderful weekend, whether or not you celebrated the Thanksgiving holiday. We haven't had ours yet, I've been sick for a week and just now feeling better and getting my voice back! LOL, I think there are probably a few people in my life that appreciated my inability to speak. :D So I'm in the process of reading and catching up with different stories. Right now I'm enjoying **Penguin of Proses stories, Child of our Time and Bellarke in the bunker.** Also, **Hail to the king baby, by xxawalkinwonderland** and ** [Not so] Accidental Babies by kt_anansi.** There are several others which I'll mention later in the week. While the show is on hiatus, I wouldn't make it without fan fic. What else do you read? Have any recommendations?
> 
> Next week: The Griffin family suffers a devastating tragedy which will begin to make a difference in their lives. Mick gets the news from Marcus and reflects on when they actually met.
> 
> Hope to see you then! And thanks so much for the comments, kudo's and love! They inspire me to keep on writing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All 3 girls have big plans for the summer, as does Wells. Clarke knows she'll feel a bit lonely though. Tragedy strikes the Griffin house and it is hard for Clarke to handle. Bellamy reminisces about the past with Clarke and makes a loving gesture for the family.

_June 13, 2013_

  
_I am SO excited.Tomorrow I start a summer internship with the LA Free Press. Okay, I’ll admit it, not as a reporter, at least not to start but as a researcher, which I figure is good training too.A reporter is only as good as their ability to uncover the facts, so this is a good start.And yeah, the Free Press isn’t exactly the Times, but again, it’s a start._

  
_Wells is going to work in a police reserve position over the summer, which will be a good start for his future as well.I can see us someday, working crime scenes together, it would be so cool! Wells says I’m very tenacious, which is just a classy way of his saying I’m pushy. I know it, but how else do you really get the whole story unless you are willing to push?If Woodward and Bernstein didn’t push do you think we would have gotten the whole story behind Watergate?I think NOT!_

  
_Harper is going off to save the whales this summer. Okay, actually she is going off to study the whales in Alaska; Humpback whales to be specific.They migrate to the colder waters of the ocean during the summer to feed.Did you know that they don’t eat during the winter?I didn’t, but whales are Harper’s current passion and it’s practically all we have heard about from her for months, every since she made the cut to go to for the study.She will live on a ship as they monitor and study a pod of whales that have previously been tagged by the researchers.I really admire Harper for her dedication; it will not be an easy summer for her since they are likely to encounter whalers; if that happens it will break her heart because they are not allowed to interfere, although Green Peace is usually there too and does get involved and the encounters are usually not peaceful._

  
_Raven is studying another species this summer, the European male.She is going on a tour of Spain, Italy, France and Greece with her aunt and uncle and two cousins.All I can say about that is that Europe has no idea what is about to hit them! I don’t understand Raven in many ways; I mean, we’ve been best friends practically forever and things just sort of fall into her lap with so little effort on her part.She finished this year with a 3.7 GPA and how I’d like to know?She never studies!She’s never around to study.A person couldn’t keep track of her social calendar and escapades if they devoted themselves to the task full time.She just flits from one thing to another with no direction, just landing wherever she may.It’s amazing, really.If ever anyone had a fairy godmother it MUST be Raven._

_It’s been a good year for me, but stressful because of classes and also because my grandmother is not doing well.Mom has had to hire a nurse to stay with her during the school year while she was teaching.She doesn’t have a particular disease really, she’s just older and getting increasingly frail.She has fallen several times and broken bones that have had difficulty healing properly; she has no appetite at all and just seems to be wasting away.She tells me that she is just old and misses grandpa; that she just wants to be with him again.I understand that, but I guess I’m selfish; if he has her then I don’t.She’s the only grandmother I’ve even had, ever known and I can’t imagine my life without her.I never lacked for anything in my life that love and support could provide, directly due to her, my mom and Marcus. How do you let that go?How do I let her go?_

  
_Later..._

  
Clarke was helping her mom wash the dinner dishes after her first day at her internship.It had been an exciting day; they only thing that kept it from being perfect was that Wells wasn’t there to hear about it.He was still as the Reserve Officer Training Course and wouldn’t be back until the end of the week.When he did get back, he would be riding along with regular officers on the 3rd watch.Which meant limited time for them to see each other, but Clarke was okay with that; this was his dream and she knew how important it was to him.

"So Wells will be a police officer after this training?” her mom asked as she pulled the plug to let the sink drain.The Griffin household did not own a dishwasher, her mom hated them.Clarke was determined that she would never live in a house without one.

“No, he’ll be a certified Reserve Officer Mom.After he graduates in December he will go to the Police Academy and then after that he’ll be an officer.”

“Wells is a fine young man Clarke and certainly very bright.He’s really pushed himself to graduate in December I know.That isn’t easy; he must be really dedicated to his goals to accomplish that!”

Clarke mumbled an ‘mm hm’ and turned away so that her mom wouldn’t see the amused smile she wore as she listened to her mom’s words.Yes, Wells was certainly goal-oriented, but he was also a frat boy; party was his middle name.Just a month ago he had taught her how to chug a beer in one gulp.He couldn’t manage to teach her how NOT to throw it right back up, but she could get it down.She knew her mom also wouldn’t appreciate some of the other skills Wells had taught her.

Wells was only her second lover but he had certainly helped her to discover what sex was all about.Her first lover had never quite managed to help her get to the goal post, so to speak.She knew how to accomplish that on her own, but she had begun to believe that it just wasn’t going to happen with a guy. And then Wells entered the picture and all bets were off.She felt like she couldn’t get enough of him and this past two weeks without him had seemed endless.

"Abby!”

They both heard Marcus' frantic yell from the living room and turned to head in there on the run.When they got to the living room Marcus was on the phone with 911.Grams was half sitting, half lying on the couch and the right side of her face was drooping, her right arm hanging limply at her side over the arm of the couch.

“MOM,” Abby said, dropping to her knees in front of her mother.“Mom, can you speak?”Grace Griffin only stared with blank eyes at her daughter, unable to speak.Abby reached out and wiped a small bit of saliva off of the corner of her mother’s mouth and listened to Marcus as he directed the ambulance where to come. He hung up the phone finally and knelt down next to Abby, taking one of Grace’s chilled hands into his own.

Clarke stood rooted in the doorway, unable to move or speak.She watched the scene before her as if from a tunnel and finally crumpled to her knees in shock, tears streaming down her face.She finally sat down and leaned against the doorway and prayed they would hear the sirens soon that would herald the arrival of the rescue crew.

“What happened Marcus?” Abby asked.She grabbed an afghan off the back of the couch and tucked it around her mother, still trying to get her to respond.

Clark shrugged his shoulders and said, “We were watching Wheel of Fortune and chatting occasionally. I asked her what she thought the third word was and she didn’t answer so I looked at her and saw her face.I don’t know when it happened, a – a few minutes before that I think.It couldn’t have been too long.”

Abby was rubbing Grace’s hand vigorously, trying to warm it while saying, “Mom, can you hear me? Blink your eyes if you can!” but there was no response.

“She’s still breathing, that’s a good sign I think,” Marcus said, watching her chest rise and fall with shallow breaths.He looked at Abby expectantly, hoping that he was right.

They heard the sirens approaching and Marcus said as gently as he could, “Clarke, go to the door to let them in!” He looked over his shoulder to where Clarke was sitting unmoving.“Clarke!The door – now!”

Clarke stared at him and shook herself alert.She heard the sirens too and stood up and made her way to the door, opening it as the rescue crew pulled up in front of the house.She held the door open as she stood silently, watching them enter the house and start to assess Grams condition.

“Pupils fixed and dilated,” one of the EMT’s said as the other one wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her tiny arm.“Can you tell us what happened?”

Clarke listened as Marcus told them what he knew.They were listening to her grandmother’s heart and charting vital signs.“We need to transport her to the hospital folks. It looks like she has had a stroke.”They left the house briefly to retrieve a gurney and returned with it.After they got her strapped into it they talked with Abby as they decided on the hospital they would take her to.Marcus would drive Clarke and Abby, following the ambulance.Abby grabbed her purse and locked the door behind them, only a minute or so after the ambulance had left, the siren screaming into the quiet evening.

Clarke hadn’t said a word since it had happened; she woodenly moved along after her mother into the hospital emergency room and stood behind her, listening as her mother provided insurance information to the clerk.Marcus was parking the car and would join them as soon as he was done.

They sat in the waiting room; listening for their name to be called for an update on Grace’s condition.None of them talked; Clarke leaned her head back against the pale green wall and decided she needed to pray but she couldn’t find any words.All that went through her head was ‘please don’t let her die’ and she chastised herself for that.Did that mean that regardless of her condition let her live?Her grandmother wouldn’t want that.

So just what are you asking for Clarke? she mused.

Finally their name was called and they followed a nurse down several twisting corridors to get to where Grace was being monitored.A doctor and another nurse were checking her responses and monitors.Clarke watched as the doctor shook his head and made a note on a chart before turning to introduce himself to them.

“Hi, I'm Dr. Abrams,” he said offering his hand to them. He looked at Abby and asked, “You are her daughter?”

“Yes, I’m Abby Griffin; this is my daughter Clarke and a friend of the family, Marcus Kane. What can you tell us Dr. Abrams?”

"Your mother had a cerebral hemorrhage, specifically located in her brain stem.It happened when she had a stroke most likely; the two conditions often happen together.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that she is bleeding into her brain Ms. Griffin.It is grave in this instance.Tests show no brain function.”

“How can you tell this?You certainly haven’t had time to do a CT scan or anything.”

“No, we haven’t, but all the information tells us that this is what has happened.” He described several of the indicators of the condition and Abby and Clark both noted that they had noticed some of the symptoms earlier.

“Ms. Griffin, does your mother have a living will?” he asked gently.

A small sob escaped Abby’s lips as she nodded solemnly.“Yes, she does. She didn’t want to be kept alive artificially. But she’s not on a respirator so does that indicate that she may recover?”

“No.” He indicated one of the machines on a rack and pointed to a readout that was displayed on it.“As you can see, she has no brain function at all; right now her body is basically breathing through her body’s automatic reflex.Eventually, soon I believe, that will stop and she will pass.I’m very sorry to have to tell you this, but it is what will happen.”

“Which is why you asked about the living will I guess?”

Dr. Abrams nodded yes, looking at the machines as one of them beeped softly in the quiet of the room. “Her heart is slowing down now, she doesn’t have long. Would you like to say your goodbyes?”

Tears were streaking Abby’s face as she nodded. Marcus stood by her side, his arm around her shoulders and she turned her head and laid it on his shoulder, half covering her face.

Dr. Abrams nodded to the nurse and they started to leave the room.Clarke watched all this in horror and finally found her voice and screamed, “No, NO! Don’t leave her, please, you can save her, I know you can.”She ran to her grandmother’s side and sobbed, “Come on Grams, don’t leave, you can get better.Please, please…”

Abby went to her daughter and tried to gently pull her away from her grandmother. “Clarke honey, it’s time to let her go.Don’t make this more difficult for everyone.Just tell her goodbye and let her go in peace.” Her own tears were practically blinding Abby, but she knew she had to help Clarke.“Clarke - Clarkey, let her go.”

At the word ‘Clarkey’, her grandmother’s pet name for her she fell completely apart and sank to the floor, unable to control herself.“No, she can’t go momma, she can’t.I’m not ready.” Marcus picked her up in his arms and sat her down into a chair and knelt down in front of her.

“Clarke, I know sweetie, but your grandmother is ready for this.She’s been ready for a long time now.”He pulled Clarke against his chest and felt her shudder with her anguish as sobs wracked her small body. Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him, sobbing all the harder because she knew that he spoke the truth; Grams was ready and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she knew it was true.

When her sobs had abated a bit he tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes.“C’mon sweetie, tell her goodbye, okay?”

Abby watched as all this played out in front of her and thought briefly about all the years she had wasted, keeping herself from this loving man.This had shown her that she couldn’t waste any more time and she knew that soon they would have to talk about it all.Right now she had this situation to deal with and she looked down again at her mother, wishing that this journey would be easy for her. Abby was determined that she would let her mother go as peacefully as she could.

She brushed a stray lock of hair off of Grace’s forehead and then bent to kiss the wrinkled skin.It felt cool and dry to her lips and she brushed one of her own tears off of her mother’s cheek and tried to smile.“Momma, I will miss you so much, but I won’t stand in your way.I know how much you miss daddy and want to be with him. I love you; my life was so much better because of you and I owe you so much.Go to him momma; be happy.” She bent to kiss her one last time.

Clarke was now standing next to her and heard her words.“I love you Grams; give Gramps a hug from his princess for me, okay?I’ll miss you always.”

Marcus stood behind them and put his arm around both of them and felt tears streak his own cheeks.Having lost both of his parents he understood their pain; only time would help them feel better, but he intended to be there for both of them, as he had always been.

The monitor started beeping rapidly just then and then settled into one long continuous tone and the doctor and nurse rushed back into the small room.They examined Grace and finally the doctor said, “Time of death, 9:17 pm.”

The nurse made a note in the chart and they both left the room again, giving the family a few last minutes. All three of them stood together, pained by the event but determined to stand strong, together.

  
(:)

  
The call came at 2:00 am.Bellamy was working on some case files in his office and sipping a glass of blood. He had felt restless all evening, out of sync with the world and had finally decided to try to take his mind off of it by getting some long past-due work out of the way.

“Michael Sandoval Investigations,” his voice said quietly through the phone line.

“Bellamy.”

Only one word, but he immediately recognized the caller and was suddenly on edge; something was wrong.“Marcus, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Grace; she passed this evening.I – I thought you would want to know.”

Bellamy’s heart sank and he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, picturing Grace in his mind.She was always such a lively and kind woman, taking care of everyone.He cleared his throat and finally said, “And, uh, the family? How are they?” It almost killed Bellamy to say ‘the family’ but he couldn’t bring himself to say her name. He didn’t even allow himself to think it any longer; it was better this way.

“In shock, hurting. All the usual emotions.She had a cerebral hemorrhage, but still, she went fairly quickly and I hope peacefully. It was really hard on, uh, her Bellamy, on Clarke, but she’s tough, she’ll make it.”

The line was quiet for a minute; there didn’t seem to be anything else to say, so finally Bellamy said, “Thanks for letting me know Marcus; I really appreciate it.Let me know if there is anything I can do, you know?”

“Yeah Bellamy, I will.You take care, okay?” Marcus paused for a moment and drew in a deep breath and then added, "She knows you aren't here any more Bellamy; she misses you."

Bellamy swallowed hard at those words and he hung his head for a moment and closed his eyes tightly.His heartbeat frantically for a moment but he only said, “You too Marcus, you too.”The line went dead and Bellamy listened to the tuneless buzz for a few seconds before hanging up.

He allowed himself to think of her face for a moment and a memory came to him.She was 5 and Marcus had been teaching her to ride a bicycle.She was determined to do it without training wheels because they were for ‘sissies’ she had said. Bellamy had watched from the sideline, hidden amongst some trees as she had pedaled furiously and Marcus ran along behind her as she tried to steady herself.

Finally, after several hours and several cuts and scrapes later she had it mastered. It was dusk and as Marcus let go she tore down the street, all on her own, yelling her delight.She flew past Bellamy, racing down to the end of the cul de sac and turned around, heading back down to where Marcus waited, a silly and proud grin on his face.

As she got in front of Bellamy her bike wheel hit a pot hole and she went flying over the handlebars and hit the pavement hard. Bellamy immediately heard a ‘whoosh’ as the wind was knocked out of her and before he could help himself he was there, picking her up in his arms and willing her to start breathing again.

Suddenly she caught her breath and gulped in a huge lung full and opened her eyes, only to see Bellamy staring at her. Marcus got there then and Bellamy quickly handed her to him, dismayed to have been caught watching.

Marcus smiled to see Bellamy; somehow it was okay that he watched and it wasn’t totally unexpected from what he had been told about this man.They looked at one another, each taking the other’s measure and then they both smiled and nodded.Clarke was squirming and asking to be put down so she could ride some more.

“Only to the house, okay?You’ve had enough for one night Clarke and it’s getting too dark anyway. Go on now,” he told her and they both watched as she climbed back on the bike and headed off to the house.She turned for a moment to stare at them and Clark said, “Pay attention to where you are going Clarke! Do you want to hit another pot hole?”

She laughed and started singing some nameless song, undaunted by it all.Clark offered his hand to Bellamy and said, “I’m Marcus, Jasper’s older brother. It’s nice to meet you Bellamy, officially I mean.Thank you for all you’ve done for my brother Bellamy – for saving him I mean.”

“Yeah, it is.I’m uh, sorry to have been watching.I don’t mean anything by it.”

“I know and it’s okay. It sort of relieves me to know that someone else is watching too. Anytime Bellamy, anytime at all.”

They shook hands and Marcus nodded in Clarke’s direction; she was waiting for him at the driveway.Bellamy took one last look at Clarke and stepped back into the shadows; out of site.Marcus headed towards Clarke, a smile on his face.

Coming back to the present Bellamy acknowledged her tenacity and determination.He knew she would be okay.

(:)

Two weeks later Abby was opening the mail and found a letter from a local children’s shelter.It stated that an anonymous donation had been made in her mother’s name for $25,000 dollars. Abby sank down on the couch and held the letter to her chest as she cried; deep wracking sobs that made her throat ache. When she finally got herself under control she managed a small smile as she re-read the letter.

Thank you Mr. Blake…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers! Thanks so much for your continued support for this story. Every comment, kudo and bookmark touches me so much! We write because we have the ideas but the positive feedback makes it all worthwhile.
> 
> Next Chapter: Bellamy comes home to LA for a visit just to please Murphy, but isn't really into it. But things start to look a bit better by the end of the evening. Clarke celebrates New Years in an unexpected way, all good things must come to an end she guesses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's trip home isn't quite what he expected, but it did have a few benefits. More changes are heading Clarkes way and sometimes you just have to let things go she realizes.

_January 4, 2014_

  
_Things have been really hectic the past few days; and heartbreaking as well. I know diary, I haven’t written in a while, but as I said, well things are kind of crazy right now._

  
_Where to start? Good things first I guess. Harper is engaged! Yep, she and Monty have decided to get married after her graduation next year. They met last summer on the ship in Alaska and I must say he is perfect for her. He is already a marine biologist and they really ‘get’ one another, that’s for sure. Monty is really cute, sincere and an perfect for Harper and she adores him and you can tell by looking at him that the feeling is mutual. He already works for the Graehm Institute and they will probably work on many projects together. There are several couples that work together there which is kind of a good thing because a lot of the studies involve many months away from home as they study different species. Anyway, way to go Harper and Monty – I hope you will be very happy._

  
_Raven, well – this year has been a bit of a struggle for her, academically. She has actually had to hit the books to maintain her grades since the HR subjects are getting more intense. But you know what? I think it’s been really good for her and she says she agrees. She is very focused on her goal and has already been courted by several large firms and if all goes well she will be well-set after graduation. She has wonderful negotiation skills (can we actually say ‘manipulation’ here) and is proving to be an effective trainer as well. Seriously, she has always been the natural leader among the three of us and all this doesn’t really surprise me at all, although I think it does her! _

  
_And diary, there is another engagement to celebrate! My mom and Marcus are engaged! It happened over Christmas, but I have to say I’m not really surprised, only a bit confused as to why it never happened before. They are so perfect for one another, always have been! They are getting married in May, after school is out. Ever since Grams died they have been closer; I think it is safe to say that mom wouldn’t have known what to do without Marcus' support during that time – I know that I wouldn’t have. He has always felt like a dad to me and so I welcome him to my family – officially – with more than open arms._

  
_Wells graduated in December, as planned and with honors I might add. He now has his bachelor’s in Criminal Justice and starts the police academy in February. He is really excited and I know that he will make a wonderful cop; he is honest and has so much integrity. Yeah, he was a fun-loving frat boy here in college, but he was always more than that and has proven himself in so many ways._

  
_The sad news is that he and I are no longer together. We tried, but I think in many ways we are just too different. We’ve tried, but when the trying became harder than the just being, we both knew it was time to end it. I think I can say that we will always be friends; there was nothing hateful in the breakup, just recognition that this was the best thing for both of us. I wish him the best of luck and happiness in his life, always…_

  
_Later..._

):(

Two weeks before…

Bellamy smiled as he recognized the number on his caller ID and picked up the phone with a “What do you want, Murphy?”

“What, is that anyway to talk to your best friend? Tsk tsk, here I was planning on inviting you to my New Year’s Eve party! After all, we gotta party like its 1999! Or so Prince told us anyway.”

The words grabbed at Bellamy’s heart, causing a momentary bit of panic. He hadn’t been back to LA in, well since he’d left. He pondered for a moment if he was ready to go back. He remembered Marcus' words when Grace had died, that Clarke knew he wasn’t there:

"She knows you aren't here anymore Bellamy; she misses you."

God, he missed her too, watching her from afar, seeing her smile light up her face, hearing her laughter. Could he risk going back?

Murphy could feel his hesitancy and said, “Come on Bellamy, it’s time to come for a visit!”

Still Bellamy hesitated. Frankly, he wasn’t sure he could trust himself to go back and not be drawn back into her life. It was safe being a thousand miles away and every now and again a whole day would go by and he wouldn’t see her face in his mind, wouldn’t wonder what she was doing, if she were happy. It had to stay that way and he was just about to tell Murphy that he couldn’t make it when Murphy said, “Look Bellamy, I know that something is keeping you away. I know we’ve never talked about what it is, but boyo, it’s time to come back here and face it. You can’t run forever Bellamy.”

_Can’t I? I can certainly try…_

Bellamy cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say to Murphy but the truth was that there was nothing he could say to justify not going. He certainly didn’t want to get into the whole reason behind his coming to Seattle now. Would it be so bad if he just went for a day or so? He just wouldn’t allow himself to think about her while he was there, it was that simple: just don’t do it. He was strong enough for that; he believed that didn’t he?

Didn’t he?

“Okay, I’ll come down for the party Murphy, but that’s all. I’m not staying, are you hearing me on this? If you are planning on coaxing me back you might as well give it up.”

Bellamy’s word stunned Murphy; he had been prepared to launch into his next set of prepared reasons why he should come when Bellamy agreed. For a moment he was speechless – well, almost!

“Well, great. I’ll send the jet up for you, okay? Full prodigal son treatment, how’s that sound?”

“Just keep it simple, okay Murphy? Don’t make me regret saying yes!”

  
):(

  
Clarke sat in the auditorium with her mother, Marcus, Raven and several of Wells’s cousins, watching him graduate from UCLA, with honors, top of his class. Clarke was so proud of him; he had so much going for him, a completely new phase of his life was beginning today. She watched as he walked across the stage and accepted his diploma as she stood and cheered, along with the others in their group. 

As he retreated across the stage, a huge grin splashed across his face she sat down and thought about the past couple of days; they had argued several times about a story she was working on for the campus paper. Wells didn’t want her involved with it because there was a serial rapist on campus and he felt that her efforts to expose the rapist put her right in the line of fire. All of the arguments had ended the same way – a stalemate with neither one of them willing to concede their point. Things were a bit tense right now, to say the least.

At the party later that night Clarke received another call, the rapist had struck again; a solitary co-ed in campus housing, the typical MO. She was mostly alone since classes were over for the semester and many students had left to go home for the holidays. Clarke made her excuses and went to grab her coat and purse so that she could head over to the dorm.

“Clarke, you’re not leaving now are you?” he had asked, deep brown eyes staring into soft blue ones.

“Yes. I have to cover it for the paper Wells, you know that. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Then I’m coming with you Clarke, it’s too dangerous for you to go running around out there alone with this guy on the prowl. Hang on for a minute while I get my coat.”

“Wells, it’s really not neces…” Her words trailed off as Wells went to get his coat. He was back a minute later and they made their way to his car. She took her seat and sat patiently while Wells got in and waited for him to start the car.

He put the key in the ignition but instead of turning it he leaned back in the seat and turned his head to look at her. She met his gaze and tried to read what was in his eyes, but they were masked, hiding his thoughts from her. Her gut twisted for a moment, knowing that sooner or later he was going to have some things to say and she doubted if she was going to like them.

He let out a huge sigh and reached to turn the key on. The car started quickly and he flipped the lights on and put the car into gear. Wordlessly they drove to the dorm, each one with heavy thoughts on their mind.

For the two hours it took Clarke to talk to the police and a few witnesses, Wells waited patiently, observing the scene with a cop’s eye, missing nothing and noting with satisfaction that the investigators didn’t either. This was the fourth rape this semester and they were only now just beginning to get a bead on the guy. Clarke plastering it all across the front page of the paper didn’t help anything either. The guy was going to be caught, soon most likely but until then she was right in the line of fire. 

She’s a big girl and had to live her life as she saw fit; he got that. But it didn’t make for a peaceful night of sleep for him. He admired her tenacity and the long hours of dedication she put into the job; but standing by and watching it was a different matter. His thoughts were interrupted as she came over to where he was waiting for her, shrugging into her coat.

“You’re ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, we can go. I’ll write up the story tomorrow.”

He nodded and opened the door for her as they left the dorm building. Both were silent as they walked to the car in the quiet of the night, their footsteps sounding loud and sharp on the pavement. Wells looked up at the inky sky and watched as his breath turned frosty in the cold night air as he walked around the car to get in.

After he had started the car he turned it in the direction of Glendale, heading to her mother’s house since she was staying there over the holidays. The ride went fast at that time of night but it seemed interminable to both of them; the silence between them roaring loudly, exacerbated by the tension that filled the air. Both of them were lost in their own distressing thoughts; a prelude to what was coming.

Wells pulled the car into the driveway and turned the ignition off. He took a deep breath and looked at Clarke, seeing her swallow quickly, watching the muscles in her neck tense with the effort. He knew how that felt; he had a knot about the size of a tennis ball in his own throat right now.

“Clarke…”

“Wells…”

Both began at the same time and both closed their mouths nervously as the other began. Clarke felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a tense smile that was really a grimace and she said, “Go ahead.”

“Clarke…I, you know I admire what you do, your enthusiasm for your job. I do, it’s admirable. Some day you are going to make the best reporter imaginable. And as much as it is hard for those of us around you to watch you constantly pushing the limits to get the story, well, we also know that you wouldn’t be who you were if you didn’t. But it IS hard; so hard to stand by, knowing that you sometimes don’t think of the danger you are in as you work those stories. And someday, when you are working for the Times or somewhere else just as impressive the need to push will be multiplied even further. Clarke – I, I don’t think I can handle that. I’m trying, I really am but I can’t focus on my own life while I’m so worried about yours. This is pretty lame, I’ll admit it, but I just can’t handle it.”

Clarke reached over and took his hand; it felt warm to her chilled fingers. “Wells, I do understand, really. But this IS who I am; I can’t change that, not even for you. Maybe it’s some sort of flaw in me, I don’t know, but I have to follow my dream, the way you have to follow yours.” She felt warm tears beginning to streak her face and she ignored them; they would be the first of many she knew. “It has been pretty good though, hasn’t it? You’ve changed my life. I’ve learned so much from you.”

“Yeah. Never could teach you to keep the beer down though,” he quipped, trying to lighten the moment a bit. He realized he had tears running down his own face right now as well; he also realized that there wasn’t going to be a magic save here – that this was goodbye. He heard her stifle a small sob and he raised her hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to her palm. He licked his lips and said, “I want you to be happy, okay? Go out there and knock them dead in the news world. I know you can.”

Clarke laid her hand on his cheek, gently wiping away a tear. “I will, I will. You too, you’re going to be an amazing cop you know. Police chief someday maybe? Wells, I want you to be happy too; go out there and find what you are looking for okay?” As soon as the words left her lips she threw open the car door and dashed towards the front door of the house.

When she got to the door Wells watched as she fumbled through her purse looking for her key. When she had found it she inserted it into the door and turned the key in the lock. The door opened and Clarke turned to look at him one last time. He saw her trying to smile through her tears and she half raised her hand to him before disappearing inside the house. He sat for a moment before he started the car and backed out of the driveway to head home, feeling more alone than he ever had in his life.

  
):(

  
Murphy sent the jet for Bellamy on December 30th and Bellamy settled in for the journey to LA. He watched the lights below him as the jet streaked through the night, tiny pinpoints of light, far away and belonging to another world. He had almost backed out at the last moment; only a brief taunting call from Murphy who had anticipated a last minute ditching effort had kept him on course and gotten him on the jet.

The flight was altogether too short Bellamy thought as he fought a moment of panic rise in his chest as he heard the landing gear come down. Soon they were touching lightly down and he held his breath as the jet taxied to the hangar, finally releasing it in a giant ‘whoosh’ as the jet stopped. It didn’t take long to de-plane and he watched as the limo pulled up and the door opened for him.

As he crawled inside he wasn’t surprised to find Murphy seated there, along with some ‘liquid refreshment’.

“To provide succor for the weary traveler, of course,” he stated, offering the wrist of the red head to Bellamy, who declined. She sank back into the seat of the limo, a pouty expression on her beautifully painted red lips. Murphy patted her arm comfortingly and murmured, “Later my dear.”

Bellamy quirked at eyebrow upwards and shook his head as he watched Murphy and the freshie. He thought of times past when he might have not have passed on the opportunity and wondered where all his abstention had gotten him; certainly not any happier, that was for sure. He absolutely felt better by at least drinking fresh these past years in Seattle; he owed a lot to Murphy for forcing that issue he acknowledged.

Murphy watched several different emotions play across his friends face before Bellamy saw him watching and his face became a blank mask. In many ways he looked so much better than he had for years; the healthy, fresh blood had done him a lot of good but he could still tell that whatever Bellamy was carrying around emotionally was still there. Whatever had prompted the move to Seattle hadn’t gotten better; Murphy knew that it wouldn’t until Bellamy finally opened up about it and he knew that it needed to be soon. Dark and brooding may look sexy as hell, but Bellamy wasn’t benefiting from it so it was worthless in the long run.

As soon as they got to Murphy’s house in the hills Bellamy accepted a glass of A positive from Murphy and sipped it as he looked around. Not much had changed in the past few years he realized.

“A positive, in your honor,” Murphy said, raising his glass in a salute. “Enjoy!” He sipped his own glass and said, “I still don’t know what you like about this stuff so much though!”

Bellamy only smiled and asked about the upcoming party. He sat down on a sofa and crossed his long legs and settled in to listen to Murphy talk about the party.

“Mostly vamps, but a few friends of the family too, a hundred or so people I guess. Oh, and the girls too; after all, we need to provide for the needs or desires of the guests. I’ve had them on a special regimen the past week or so, vitamins, diet, etc. I’m sure the demand for their services will be appreciated by many.”

“Probably,” Bellamy conceded. Murphy was well-known for his selection of freshies and parties at his house always meant free-flowing refreshments. Bellamy finished his drink and stood up, intending to head for the freezer.

“So soon? You just got here Bellamy. It’s not sunrise for a couple more hours!”

“Yeah, well I’m pretty tired. In order to make the trip down here I had to push pretty hard to get some things done before I left, not much freezer time the past few days. I’m assuming you want me perky tomorrow night?” He smiled as he said the last and watched as Murphy almost choked on a mouthful of blood. The smile turned a bit wicked and he added, “I’m assuming you have me in my old guest room?”

Murphy sputtered, “Perky?” before coughing in to a handkerchief. When he recovered he nodded and said, “Yeah, same old room. Good night.” He watched as Bellamy left the room and muttered, “Perky?” He started laughing then and couldn’t stop. Perky!

  
):(

  
The party appeared to be a huge success. Everyone, vamp and human seemed to be having a great time Bellamy observed as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. It was two minutes until midnight and he wanted to be prepared. He acknowledged that he was actually having a good time, catching up with a few old friends and meeting a few new ones.

One of the new ones made her way to where he was standing and smiled at him. She was beautiful he thought and fascinating too. She was tiny, by most standards, even for a female, only about 5 feet tall and if she weighed 90 pounds soaking wet he would be surprised. When he first met her he couldn’t decide if she were of Spanish origin or what but he had since learned that she was Sioux, Native American, turned in 1837 after a battle between the Sioux and their enemies the Crow. 

He skin was flawless copper, with high cheekbones and wide coffee - colored eyes that had tiny laugh lines that crinkled at the corners when she smiled. And she smiled a lot Bellamy noticed. Her lips were a deep rosy pink color and if she were wearing any make up Bellamy couldn’t see it; that in itself was unusual in today’s society. He was intrigued, more than he wanted to admit.

He lifted his glass towards her and said, “Hi Elka. Almost midnight I see.”

“Um, yes.” She looked around the room, noticing that everyone was getting ready for the moment. “I just wanted to be assured that if the worst happens and everything goes dark I’d be with someone who could take care of me,” she laughed.

Bellamy laughed as well and said, “I have no doubt that you could take care of not only yourself but me too if necessary. But I’m glad you came over. 

She laughed again and it sounded to Bellamy like water that trickled down a small brook, sort of a tinkling and he knew that he wanted to hear it again. She placed her arm through Bellamy’s and they waited as everyone in the room started the 10 second count down.

Bellamy looked down at her arm, startled for a moment and then felt unexpectedly thrilled.

“Two, one – Happy New Year!” the crowd roared. Bellamy looked down at her as she licked her lips and that was all encouragement he needed; he bent and pressed his own against Elka’s and savored the feel of them against his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but he wanted more. From her darkened eyes, he knew she did too.

Just then they were interrupted by Roma, who he had met earlier. She had a slight frown on her face as she looked at them both and faced Bellamy. Elka looked at her and excused herself for a moment to go and greet another old acquaintance.

“Roma, Happy New Year,” Bellamy said, starting to take a drink from his glass, only to realize it was empty.

Roma was a *cleaner and even though she wasn’t on duty tonight she was still dressed in black leather. She was attractive, in a sort of ‘in your face’ kind of way, but for some reason she sort of creeped Bellamy out.

“Happy New Year to you too, Bellamy,” she said and then reached up to pull his head down for a kiss that lingered just a bit too long in Bellamy’s opinion. She smiled at him and said, “I know you aren’t going to be in town for long Bellamy, but I wanted to give you my number.” She gave him a card with her information on it and said, “You know, there doesn’t have to be a cleanup for you to call me, Bellamy!”

Bellamy stared at her for a moment, trying to find a way to escape. She was certainly straight forward; he had to give her that. She saw the panic on his face and gave him an amused look before turning and walking away.

Those old-fashioned guys! But wow is he hot! she thought with a smirk.

A waiter came by and he sat his glass down on the tray and looked around the room to find Elka. They had unfinished business and he was looking forward to the negotiation.

  
):(

  
Clarke sat in the living room at her Mom’s house her eyes blankly staring at the TV as the typical New Years Eve programming was on. She had decided to stay at home tonight with her mom and Marcus instead of going out with Raven and other friends. Harper was in Utah for the holidays with Monty’s family and wouldn’t be back for another week. Raven was out partying like mad she was sure; Raven never let an opportunity for a party go by.

Dorothy and Marcus both stared at Clarke surreptitiously from time to time, worried sick about her. Since she and Wells had broken up there was no sparkle in her eyes, no laughter, and no joy in her life. Dorothy and Marcus talked about it a lot; they both knew that she was hurting, it was to be expected, especially since Wells was the first man she had ever really cared about. They heard her pacing the floors at night and more than once saw her stare at the phone as if fighting herself to keep from picking it up.

As midnight approached Dorothy went to get a bottle of champagne for them to share. She brought it and three glasses into the living room on a tray and Marcus opened it, popping the cork. It launched itself across the room, hitting a chair with a loud ‘thump’. As the champagne bubbled out of the bottle Dorothy tried to catch it with the glasses and laughed as she mopped up the excess that had spilled onto the floor. She held a glass out to Clarke, softly calling her name.

“Clarke? Clarke sweetie, do you want a glass?” Dorothy asked.

“I – uh, what?” Clarke asked before noticing the proffered glass. For a moment she was tempted to turn it down and then decided it was easier to take it. Go with the flow, anything so that they wouldn’t ask questions or pity her. She had seen their eyes, she knew she was pathetic right now, how could she not be? “Sure, Mom, thanks.”

The TV flashed midnight and all three raised their glasses. Marcus bent to kiss Dorothy and then pulled away at the last moment, a movement that Clarke noticed.

“For God’s sake, kiss her! It’s New Years, your first official New Years together.” 

They looked at her and one another. Marcus bent and briefly kissed her and then they both pulled away, guilty at the bit of pleasure they felt being together when Clarke was so unhappy.

Clarke sat her glass down on the coffee table and stood up, looking at both of them; seeing the pain and pity in their eyes. It was the last that she could take of this.

“Enough! Enough of all of this! I can’t handle all of this tip-toeing around me, the worried glances, and the fear in your faces! Yes, Wells and I broke up. We did, we can’t go back. We wouldn’t even if we could, it wasn’t meant to be, don’t you get that? It wasn’t a case of one of us cheating, or betraying the other, it was about just not being ‘right’ for each other. It hurts okay? It hurts so fucking much, but I will be okay, I will.” She left the room, heading for the bedroom.

_I will, I will be okay…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cleaner's are pretty much what they sound like; when a vamp leaves a messy scene behind after a kill they have to call the cleaners to come and clean it up. They are excellent at their jobs and will not leave a trace of anything behind. They also at times function as sort of upholders of vampire law.
> 
> Hello dear readers! Had to get that out about the cleaners as they will at times be important to the story. I'm still amazed at how many of you show support and appreciation for this story. It will pick up pretty quickly, maybe a chance meeting for Bellamy and Clarke? ;) From there on things get a bit wild. I hope you'll stick with me through it all. Don't forget, comments, kudos and bookmarks thrill my soul and make it all worth keeping the story going.
> 
> Next Chapter: Elka is on a mission in Bellamy's life and is determined to help him. But things do get a bit tense! A wedding is at hand and there is a lot of happiness in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke can't help but think about her shadow man and yearns for him to come back. Elka pays a visit to Bellamy and he learns about her life. *mild smut* Abby and Marcus get married.

_May 18, 2014_

  
_My Mom and Marcus are getting married on Saturday! I’m so excited for them and I’m going to be the maid of honor, which seems weird in a wonderful kind of way. It won’t be a huge blow-out wedding but it will still be nice. She won’t be wearing white, which I think is ridiculous but she says she’s too old for that! Hasn’t she seen any of the tabloids for heaven’s sake? Wearing white is no big deal any more, but she is adamant about it. Her dress is simply beautiful though, ivory lace over ivory satin, floor length with a slim design that hugs her body all the way to the floor. I teased her that if she had to run in that sucker she’d be in trouble!_

  
_My dress is royal blue satin, off the shoulder and an A line as well, so that counts me out for the running thing too. Still, it looks very sophisticated and I feel quite adult in it because I’ve never owned a dress like this before. I am an adult of course, but we just generally don’t have dresses like this hanging around in our closets, or at least I don’t. Lani came with Mom and I to help pick out the dresses and she has surprisingly good taste, which actually shocked Mom a bit I think. Robbi met us at the dress shop and agreed, they were the perfect dresses for us._

  
_Afterwards we all had lunch at Langdon’s, an uber-pricey bistro in downtown LA. None of us had ever been there before but it was really good. We all laughed when the check arrived and saw that it was $300 dollars, just for lunch but mom only shrugged and slid her gold card onto the tray. _

  
_She told us you only live once and sometimes you just gotta splurge! We all had felt a bit guilty at the cost but it was fun. We continued out our shopping by hitting shoe stores next and after a couple more hours we were done. I love my shoes, but it isn’t going to be pleasant having to stand in them for hours. The things we must do to look good!_

  
_A year from now we’ll all be doing this again for Robbi’s wedding. It seems like a long time from now but I know that the time will fly by. It will be our last year of college and senior year can sometimes be a killer they tell us. _

  
_I will be working at the LA Free Press again this summer and Robbi will again take to the high seas. Even Lani isn’t spared this year; she will work at a major banking firm in the HR department as an intern in the training division. She says she is looking forward to it with no regrets about not being able to travel this summer. In fact, she seems really excited about it; mom says that she is finally growing up. Now diary, isn’t that a scary thought?_

  
_My shadow man is on my mind a lot lately - well, always. Sometimes I look into the distant sunset or out at the shadows of the night and I yearn for him; for the knowledge of him, the sanctity and safety of knowing he is around. Yes, I said knowing. He was there, for years he was there I know and I have to believe he still is. I still imagine meeting him someday; I'll just look at him and know. I will..._

  
_Later..._

  
):(

Bellamy waited at the airport to pick up Elka; he was excited to see her again. She was an interesting woman and he always enjoyed himself with her. This was the first time she had come to Seattle though and he was a bit nervous about it.

Bellamy had stayed in LA over the holidays for a week and they had spent a good deal of time together, getting to know one another. They talked often on the phone and once they had met in San Francisco, her home.

He watched as the jet taxied up to the jet way and waited for the passengers as they exited the plane. When he finally saw her he felt himself grinning like an idiot because he was so happy to see her. She ran lightly into his arms and he held her close for a moment, breathing in her spicy scent that was some kind of mixture of cinnamon, vanilla with some kind of musk to it. It was delicious and woodsy and perfect for her.

“Hi,” he said, kissing her lightly and holding her tightly against him. “Good flight?”

“Meh…the only good thing was the thought of you waiting on this end. At least it’s not a long flight.” She looked around and said, “So, this is Seattle?”

“No, this is Sea-Tac airport. The city of Seattle awaits you, outside the door madam!” he teased, waving his arm wide for her to see.

She laughed and said, “Well, I’ve got everything I need is in my carryon bags so let’s go see this city!”

“All you need? Doesn’t look like much to me!”

“Well, I’m hoping we’ll stay in a lot and that I won’t need that many clothes!” She winked at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the doors.

“Whatever you want!”

At Bellamy’s house she wasted very little time looking around and even less time removing her clothes. Bellamy scrambled to follow suit and his quickly hit the floor before he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

“So, you have a bed huh? I thought you said you didn’t?” she said as he pulled the covers back with one hand and then laid her down amongst the pillows.

“Didn’t, until yesterday,” he grinned. She could see his face in the pale moonlight that seeped in through the window blinds and she reached up to caress it lightly, tracing along his nose and down over his lips. Her lips followed her fingers, pressing against him urgently. 

He could smell her arousal and his body responded readily to it; his lips left hers and trailed downward to lick teasingly along her collar bone. He heard a soft moan escape her parted lips and he smiled as he continued his journey, finally settling on her beautiful breasts. His tongue played eagerly over her nipples which responded by hardening into tight rosettes. 

She shivered with pleasure as she felt his mouth pull a nipple into it and suck, using his teeth to gently tug until her stomach quivered with need. She squirmed as his long fingers found their way to the sweet juncture between her legs and spread them further apart so that he could probe her depths.

Bellamy felt a swift rush of wetness flow over his fingers and he spread it around, loving the slick feel of her, the warmth of her desire. He inserted first one and then another finger into her tight body and stroked her until she opened fully to him. He caught her eye in the moonlight and she said, “Please Bellamy, now…”

His lips found hers in a deep kiss that made his stomach tense with his own desire. His tongue delved deeply into her welcoming mouth, stroking the inside of it until they both couldn’t breathe anymore. The kiss went on and on, a swirling maelstrom of passion brewing between them.

She pulled his hips to her, bucking up to meet him and sighed with pleasure as he settled into her waiting body. He drew in a deep breath as he felt her griping him tightly, holding him in her for a moment but soon there was no holding back for either one of them.

They moved together, as if of one mind, one body. Relentlessly they came together and pulled apart, always coming home again in the beauty of the dance. Both were close and she offered him her neck, stretching it to the side so he could get a clean bite. She saw his fangs descend and his eyes silver and hers did the same in response.

“Now, now,” she demanded and sank her fangs into his neck. Her body immediately started its release and Bellamy came with her as he gently bit her neck. He thrilled to the taste of her passion, her release and swallowed first one mouthful of her blood, followed by another. When their bodies finally stopped trembling he softly licked the already healing wounds closed, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath his tongue. He rolled off of her and pulled her close beside him and smiled as he heard her sigh and stretch her body in a satisfied way, kind of like a cat he thought.

“Welcome to Seattle,” he said with a chuckle. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. 

“I think I like this city,” she told him as she ran her fingers lightly over his chest. “I really like the welcoming festivities!”

“Well, we aim to be hospitable here you know. Wait until you see the rest of the city.”

“You mean I have to leave this bed?” she asked, grinning from ear to ear. She leaned up on an elbow and commented, “But tell me this mister, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?”

“Um, a kiss maybe?” he teased.

“You work cheap!” she laughed and bent to give him the obliging kiss. “There, you’ve had you kiss, now where is my drink?”

“Okay, okay! Boy, I think I’ve brought home a slave driver!” he said and scooted off the bed quickly to avoid the swat she aimed at his ass.

He returned a few minutes later with two glasses of blood. He held one out to her and said, “I did assume this was the drink you were interested in?”

“Um hm,” she said and she took a long drink of the O positive. “Um, fresh!”

“Yeah, Murphy has me spoiled, I’ll admit. So, how are you? You look really good Elka.”

“Thanks and you too. I’m good, but I’m glad to be here for a few days – I need the break!”

“What, life in high finance isn’t all it’s cracked up to be?”

“Sometimes…” she smiled. “We’re still sort of recovering from all the stock exchange craziness. It has been crazy for the last year.”

“I hear you. Jasper came up from LA to make sure my computer system was working well and did a lot of updates. He is a veritable computer genius, he really is.”

“Who’s Jasper? I don’t think I met him at the party.”

“No, he doesn’t leave his basement too often. He is uh, well I sired him twenty years ago. We’ve remained close although sometimes I think I’m only as good as how much money I can hand over for him to do jobs for me!” he laughed. “But seriously, aren’t all kids like that? Really, he’s a good kid.”

“How come you don’t live in LA? I know you did for a long time because Murphy mentioned it. What happened?”

Bellamy swallowed convulsively and opened his mouth to speak; nothing came out. He hadn’t told anyone about why he was here and he didn’t know if he could yet or ever for that matter. Finally he said, “I guess everyone needs a change sometime and it was just my time.”

Elka saw the emotions flow across his face as he answered her. She knew there was more to the story but decided to let it go for now. He would tell her in his own time if she was meant to know. Instead she changed the subject by saying, “Have I told you why I call myself ‘Elka’?”

“No, you haven’t,” he said, relieved to talk of something else.

“Well, my Lakota name was ‘Small elk in the meadow’ so I just sort of shortened it.”

“That’s really beautiful Elka. Do you miss that life?”

“No, not much really. It was so long ago and the world is much changed. There is no place for it now. And, it was also a violent life in many ways, Bellamy.”

He digested her words for a moment and wondered what kind of life could be more violent than the vamp world. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Sure, it doesn’t bother me to talk about it. I was born in about 1817 in what is now North Dakota. My parents were Sioux as was my husband. He was a warrior and we needed all the warriors we could get for the Crow were our enemies and attacked often. There were 5 branches of the Dakota Indians and we belonged to the Lakota branch.”

“I didn’t realize you had been married Elka.”

“Yes, and had a baby as well – a son named Walking Bird. My husband, Lone Eagle was very brave; he died trying to protect me and our son. The tribes often made war on one another and when you lost the battle most of the women and children were taken as slaves to the other tribe. It is what happened to me. I’m afraid I wasn’t very cooperative though and often tried to run away. One time the Sioux warriors were attacking the Crow and I tried to run to them, hoping they would take me back with them. The Crow saw me and shot me with many arrows. I lay there all day and part of the night when a white trapper found me and carried me back to his camp. He removed the arrows and did his best to nurse me back to life. For two days I lay there and grew worse and I knew that the Great Spirit would soon take me. When it was apparent that I was not going to make it he asked me if I wanted to live; I thought it was better than dying and I said yes, although I wasn’t sure what he meant by living. I found out pretty quickly though.”

“So, so you chose to be turned?” he asked, surprised.

“Yes. Oh, I didn’t really understand what it was going to mean, but I am glad I did it. He was good to me, he was kind and taught me the ways of the vampires. Since he was a trapper we followed the animals with the seasons; in the winter we stayed in a cave for shelter. It seemed a good life; at least there wasn’t constant war. It was over 4 years before I knew that vampires could drink human blood as well as animal blood. It seemed so wrong to me at first, you know? Kind of like cannibalism. I found out when some other vampires found us and I listened to them talk because I had learned English by then. Eventually he made his way west and we ended up in Oregon. It was about 1850 by then. I estimate I was turned in 1843 so I had been a vamp for 7 years by then. 

In Oregon we heard about a gold rush in California so we headed south to see what it was all about. People usually thought I was Spanish when they saw me so I wasn’t too out of place. Cole staked a claim and we worked that for awhile. It’s actually where I met Murphy!”

“Really? Murphy was a gold miner?” Bellamy smiled at the thought; he didn’t know what he found funnier, Murphy in grubby clothes or actually working the mine. Either way he knew it had to be a great story.

“Yes, he was. And a good one too. He made several million in the gold rush and was smart enough to invest in land there in San Francisco. It’s what Cole and I did too; thank goodness because I’ve never had to worry about money since then.”

“He and Murphy went east when Abraham Lincoln became president; he was a great man and Murphy wanted to meet him. I stayed in California and minded the store, so to speak. Murphy came back in 1865, after the war. Cole stayed there and was a part of the reformation. We still talk occasionally; I am very thankful to him for all he did for me.”

“Wow, I’m amazed by all that Elka. You’ve lived quite a life. I can’t imagine having that good of a relationship with your sire.” He shuddered as he remembered all the crazy with Echo. Even if she were still alive he wouldn’t want to see her or talk to her.

“Well, he was nothing like the Duvall’s you know.” She saw him raise an eyebrow in surprise and added, “Yes, Murphy told me about your sire Bellamy. I’m so sorry for all that you went through.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes and Bellamy realized that the sun was rising. “It’s getting late; are you ready for some freezer time?”

“Yes, I am. Show me the way!”

):(

  
After they settled into the freezer Elka reflected on her relationship with Bellamy. Not a great love match, but she certainly felt that he needed her and she was more than okay with that. She had never loved anyone since Lone Eagle and knew that she never would. She knew that he walked a warrior’s path with the Great Spirit and she sincerely hoped that some day she would be allowed to walk with him.

Her Sioux blood gave her a spiritual outlook on life; Bellamy needed a little bit of that because if ever there was a man caught in pain and confusion it was Bellamy. She knew why the Great Spirit had brought her to him; she had work to do with this amazing and wounded man. She looked at him in his repose and smiled. At least it wouldn’t be tough work!

):(

  
Clarke pinned a bunch of fragrant magnolia blossoms into her mom’s hair and then stood back to admire it. She was a breath-taking bride and it wasn’t just because Abby was her mom. It’s funny how sometimes it takes unusual circumstances to show us a different side of people and this was certainly an unusual circumstance.

Her mother was getting married! The woman who had always stalwartly stood alone was joining her life with a really wonderful man and Clarke couldn’t be happier for them both. Today Abby didn’t look like her mother, she looked like any other happy bride, anxiously getting ready for her wedding; it made her seem so young and vulnerable, a side Clarke rarely got to see. 

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and Harper poked her head in and asked if they were ready. Clarke looked at her mom and smiled. Abby smiled in response and nodded her head and they went to the door, ready to make the walk down the aisle.

As they stood at the doorway waiting for the music Clarke saw a few tears flowing down her mother’s face and dabbed them with a handkerchief. She knew perfectly well why Abby was crying and she reached for her and gave her a quick hug, feeling her tremble in her arms.

“I wish he were here too Mom. Grandpa would have walked you down that aisle with such joy and happiness. I’m so sorry he isn’t here, but I want to believe that he and Grams can still see it, share it with us like that.”

Abby nodded and smiled, dabbing at her eyes again. “I know. He loved Marcus and I know this is always what he wanted. I was such a fool for so many years Clarke. Don’t be like me – when you find the one, don’t be afraid honey, just be with him.”

The words stung a bit as a picture of Wells flashed through her mind. But she knew deep down that he wasn’t the one, although she had cared for him a great deal. No, the ‘one’ was still out there, waiting for her. He was her destiny and she knew that she would find him.

She knew it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again fabulous readers! Thanks so much for reading this story and sharing your thoughts with kudo's and comments. I love you all so much!
> 
> Next chapter: Clarke and Raven head to San Diego to visit Harper and Monty. On their honeymoon, Abby shares a terrifying situation from her past. Bellamy confesses his past to Elka, about Echo's death and his feelings for Clarke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby confesses to Marcus about her past. Bellamy lets Elka know why he won't go back to LA. And finally the 3 girls hit San Diego for a fun weekend. After all, how much trouble could they cause?

_May 20, 2014_

  
_There has been so much going on the past couple of days with the wedding that I just wanted to add a few things. First of all, it was perfect, totally perfect!_

  
_When mom walked down that aisle Marcus looked at her like she was the only woman in the world; so much love and devotion was written on his face it almost took my breath away. I know this is stupid but I almost felt like it was the three of us joining our lives. I mean, he has always been my father, if not in name then certainly action and deed. I felt like we were now a family, for real. No more daydreaming about Marcus being my dad, he was now and the first thing I did after the ceremony was hug him and call him ‘Dad’. It brought tears to his eyes and he hugged me tightly and told me that I always was his daughter, but that now he was proud to be able to claim it officially._

  
_Families are not just about blood; Marcus has proved that over the years by his caring and commitment to us. Was there ever a school program that he missed or a birthday or any other event in my life? I can’t think of a single one and they are all made that much happier by having him there. Many kids don’t feel that way about a step parent; maybe it was because I never knew my bio dad that made it okay, I just don’t know. At any rate, I couldn’t be happier._

  
_He and Mom left for their honeymoon immediately and she was so excited about it. They went to Italy; a place mom has always wanted to go. They will be gone for two weeks and then they are moving into a new house that they bought together. A new place for a new start and I think that is wonderful for them. In some ways it seems kind of strange to me; I’ve never lived anywhere but that house or the dorm. They asked me if I wanted the house but I told them no, I’ll make my own memories somewhere else someday, with someone special. So, while they are gone I will be going through 20 years of my stuff and trying to figure out what to keep and what to ditch._

  
_Not all memories of that house are good; I still remember the night I was taken, vividly although the faces are blurred, out of focus. I woke up suddenly, my heart pounding as I felt a hand cover my mouth. I tried to scream, but the hand covered my mouth too tightly and it wouldn’t come, the sounds, they couldn’t come. I just remember her whisper, “It will be okay little girl, I’m your new mommy!” She said it over and over, trying to calm my squirming body, maybe to keep me quiet. I didn’t feel safe for several days until HE came; then I knew it was okay. Where are you shadow man? I need to feel you in my life again!_

  
_I start work next week but in the meantime Raven and I are going down to San Diego for the weekend with Harper to check out the ship she’ll be on this summer and do a little partying on our own. I’m sure that Raven will want to rock that town, but hopefully we can keep her from doing any serious damage! It should be a lot of fun though. It’s amazing, but I’ve never been to San Diego before and there it is just right down the coast from us. Harper tells us that it is beautiful and is excited to show it to us._

  
_Later!_

  
):(

Abby leaned against Marcus’s arm that was wrapped protectively around her as they rode a gondola in the Grand Canal of Venice. She smiled broadly; it was such a silly, touristy thing to do, but it was also so much fun.

The past 10 days had been the most wonderful of her life, even though they started off a bit shakily. Getting through that first night had proved difficult, for both of them.

Marcus reached for her, she retreated, a dance that was replayed several times during the night. She was determined she could do it and yet each time they came close she panicked, reliving the night 21 years ago when she was viciously raped.

Finally Marcus had said, “Abby, you’re not ready. Let’s just talk, okay? How can you be with me when you can’t even tell me what happened?”

She understood the logic of that but she had never told anyone the details of what had really happened. No one knew, not the whole story even her parents, not the police; she just buried it deep within her and put one foot in front of the other each day until finally the days, weeks, years, and decades had rolled by and it was only a foggy memory. That is until she tried to be with Marcus and then it all came back, rushing at her like a freight train, out of control and hell bent on taking her down.

How do you talk about something that was so hazy? It was pure instinct that made her pull away from Marcus and yet she knew in her head, heart and soul that he would never hurt her. He had known for years that she had been brutally assaulted and raped – her parents had told him, as a warning that she would probably never let him get too close. Had she made a mistake by marrying him? Would she ever be able to get past this thing? 

He had been so patient, so tender and loving as he held her and listened as she tried to describe her fear in a dream-like state. The bile rose in her throat as she choked on the memories of being held down, of her clothes being torn from her body. Each memory knocked the air out of her like the blows that he had used as he attempted to quiet her and strike fear in her heart. The pain and fear as he had ripped into her body and finally the humiliation of being tossed aside like a piece of garbage, bloodied and bruised and broken, of no importance.

Marcus held her and cried with her, living the nightmare through her eyes and somewhere in the night he became her ally; sharing the story had become her revenge for the stolen years shrouded in fear and it was okay. When they came together it truly was her first time of loving and she hadn’t looked back since then.

Each day of their honeymoon they had a new adventure. They explored palaces and churches and the mysteries of one another’s bodies. Their souls communed in a magnificent explosion of passion and their loving deepened to unimaginable depths. She wondered if it was like this for her parents, who had been so devoted to one another, but couldn’t imagine it being so. Could anyone ever have such a wonderful relationship? It seemed so unlikely to her.

As they were packing to leave Abby said, “You know, I wish your brother could have been at the wedding. Couldn’t we have passed him off as a distant cousin or something Marcus?”

“Jasper understood honey. It’s, well it’s complicated; you know that. We can’t explain why he doesn’t age and after all this time I can’t explain how I have a brother that few have ever seen.” He saw the sorrow reflected on her face and sighed. “He chose this Abby and he has no regrets. Bellamy has been good for him and Jasper learned so much from him. And at least now he’ll have my house to live in. He’s planning on turning the basement into some sort of computer eden he says!”

“I know all that. Bellamy certainly has been the savior of this family in many ways hasn’t he? I wish we could tell Clarke about him.”

Marcus nodded in understanding. He knew that would help two souls that both needed it. He saw how Clarke sometimes watched the shadows in the distance; he knew who she was waiting for. The thing was though, did she?

):(

  
It was moonrise and Bellamy and Elka ran though the trees that surrounded his property, chasing one another like kids. He felt light-hearted and happy; a rare occurrence for him.

She had disappeared, practically in front of his eyes and he closed his eyes then and scented the air, seeking her out. He smiled and looked up; she was hiding in a tree above him, a smug smile on her face.

“What’s the matter city boy? Having a hard time?” she teased.

A moment later he was beside her, wrapping his arms around her. “Yeah, I’d say I’m hard alright! Ever did it in a tree?”

She laughed and lightly jumped down, landing with a soft ‘whumph’ sound. He quickly followed and pulled her to him and captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

“Um, nice. I love it here; it reminds me of when I was a child. I love the scents of the trees and grass and the small animals that are hidden around us.”

“What about the larger animals? I’m sure they’re around too!” he said as he nibbled her neck.

“Hm, mostly they stay away, all except one I guess.” He growled and made her laugh before she kissed him again, enjoying the feel of his mouth as it devoured hers. Eventually she reached to pull his jacket off of him and lay it on the forest floor at the base of the tree. She sat down, pulling him with her, the jacket providing a barrier between them and the pine needles that littered the ground.

They both leaned back against the tree and listened to the sounds around them; the soft swish of the branches blowing in the wind, the scampering as the small animals scurried around, staying far away from the two creatures of the night that sat among them. Bellamy inhaled deeply and felt the clean smell of pine flow through him and sighed, perfectly content. He could almost forget all the bad when things were like this.

“Bellamy, why did you leave LA?” she asked, watching his face as it briefly flashed with pain that was quickly masked. Maybe it was still too soon to ask, but she knew he would not ever start to heal unless he talked about it.

He pursed his lips, lightly chewing on the lower lip, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he debated what to say. Would he feel better if he told her or would she think he was a freak and run away? He didn’t think he could bear that, for her to look at him like the monster he was. He knew that they weren’t ‘in love’ and never would be, but still he felt happy and content with her, as much as he could be anyway and he was loathe to risk losing that.

“Bellamy, I know about Echo. Hell, I’ve met her; I know she is a bitch. I think it would help you to talk about it.” She reached for his hand and held it lightly between her own and looked at him, waiting.

“Yeah? Did you know that I killed her?”

“I – uh, no I didn’t. When did you do that?”

“In 1997. She kidnapped a small child and planned to turn her in an effort to bring us together again. I had enough of her crazy and I staked her and burned her.” He said it quietly, and she realized that there was no regret in his voice.

She was surprised to hear him say 1997. So that wasn’t the reason he left LA 4 years ago. And it was weird; she thought she had seen Echo about 10 years or so ago in Paris. She guessed she was wrong.

“She was going to turn the child, Bellamy; you did the right thing. Echo was certifiable, you know that. So what else?”

He told her the story of Clarke; of how he had watched over her through the years as she grew up, making sure she was safe.

“Bellamy, that’s hardly something to punish yourself over. If you helped to keep her safe then it was a good thing.”

“When she was 16 I followed her and some friends to a 4th of July cookout at the beach. I watched as she and a boy sat near the water, talking. He leaned over to kiss her and I wanted to rip his head off. I knew that I had to leave then; my feelings weren’t just protective anymore.”

“You saw her as a young woman Bellamy. It’s understandable that that happened. You have to let it go.”

“I – I wanted to be the one kissing her Elka, not some fresh - faced teenage boy who wanted to grope her in the night. No, I had to leave because she deserves the right to live her life without me shadowing her every move. I came here to give her that chance. It’s for the best; it’s for the best…” He shook his head, ashamed at the confession of the words he had never fully admitted before, even to himself.

Elka sighed as she felt the guilt in his words sink in. “You need to go back to LA Bellamy and stop running from the guilt; being here isn’t helping you. You are secluded here and too far from friends who care about you. You aren’t healing, you’re wallowing and you need to stop it!”

He stood up, blazingly angry at her, at the words that she had dared to speak. Words that were true, that he couldn’t hide from. “Just what the hell do you know Elka? What gives you the right to come here and say that?”

“I can say it because it’s true and you know it; you’ve known it all along but you just didn’t want to face it all.” She stood directly in front of him, staring into his eyes, her own sparking with anger as well. “I’m a healer Bellamy, a spiritual healer and the Great Spirit brought you into my life for a purpose, to help you find your path.”

“My PATH? I had no fucking choice in my path! My path was chosen for me, without my consent. My chosen path was gone, ripped from me, just like that.” He snapped his fingers for emphasis and continued, “The only path I have is the one that relegates me to monster. How’s that for a path?” He sat back down and leaned his head against the tree, tears streaking his face. 

“You always have a choice Bellamy. Right now your choice is to stay here and feel sorry for yourself or go back home and build a life you can be proud of, with or without Clarke. The path begins right here Bellamy, what are you going to do?”

He stared up at her; for one moment hatred burned brightly in his deep brown eyes and then just as suddenly faded out. He knew her words were true, but they still hurt like hell. “There will never be any life with Clarke, or anyone else. I’m a monster! I couldn’t stand to see that in someone’s eyes; them knowing who I really am.”

“Bellamy, a monster is someone uncaring, someone ruthless, without remorse. Adolf Hitler was a monster, Osama bin Laden was a monster. Are you like them? Do you feel, care, love? No, you are not a monster Bellamy, not by anyone’s definition.”

“You don’t understand Elka. Not really.”

“Do I not? You think I haven’t run into my own monsters? The Crow who had a special brand of horror for their captives, slaves; you think they weren’t monsters? Believe me, I’ve known monsters. You are not a monster.”

He looked at her and for the first time wondered what she suffered at their hands. He wondered how she had survived it all, the death of a husband and child, being torn from her world and thrown into a world that she didn’t understand. She survived in a world where she was an outsider and had to do unimaginable things to just exist. It suddenly occurred to him how similar they were; their lives were parallel really. She had made it and somehow even came out of it stronger and better.

Maybe he could too. 

):(

  
Clarke and Raven cruised down PCH in Raven’s brand new red VW Bug, the top down and their hair blowing in the warm wind. Clarke licked her lips and imagined that she could taste a hint of salt. The car had been a gift from her father since she was going to be a working girl this summer. 

“Last weekend of freedom Clarke! Major responsibilities ahead, so look out San Diego and fun, here we come!”

Clarke laughed and tipped her head back to feel the sunshine on her face. The sky was an incredible shade of blue and not a cloud could be seen in it. The Pacific was a deep blue green with small white caps skimming over it like frosting. Every now and then they saw a few surfers but the waves weren’t really high enough to bring the really daring surfers out.

Raven switched on the radio and turned it up as they heard Phareell singing <i>Happy</i> playing. They sang along at the top of their voices and laughed at how off-key they were. Before they knew it they were pulling into San Diego and meeting Harper at the pier.

“Hey, you guys made good time! Welcome to my home for the next 2 months, the cutter Carlisle!” She indicated a large boat at the end of the dock. It was painted white and had a helicopter sitting on one end of it. Clarke was impressed.

“It’s a lot larger ship than I thought it would be,” she said as they walked towards it.”

“Technically it is not a ship; it’s a ‘cutter’ so that makes it a boat. I know, not much of a distinction to us but to them,” she indicated some of the crew working on deck, “to them it’s a big deal.” She shrugged and led them to the gang plank.

“Um hm,” Raven said, and Clarke and Harper noticed she already had her eye on a couple of crew as they worked checking lines and such on deck. “Wow, what a great view!”

“Don’t get any ideas Raven, both of them are married!”

Raven’s face fell and then she shook it off, ready to move on. “SO, do we get a tour?”

“Of course! You didn’t think I brought you here just to stand on deck did you?”

As they toured the boat Clarke and Raven were curious about everything, especially the tiny, cramped crew’s quarters. 

“Everybody bunks in here?” Clarke said, looking around at a room about the size of a bathroom that had 8 bunks in it. “Wow, not much privacy is there?”

“Or opportunity for romance,” Raven offered, shaking her head.

Harper laughed and said, “Well, we’re not here to romance Raven, we’re here to work, so its okay. C’mon, let’s get you guys checked into your hotel!” 

At the hotel all three girls changed into bikini’s and headed to the pool, prepared to just hang out and chat. After an hour of so a few of the crew showed up and before they knew it the party was going. Monty got there around 6 when they were trying to decide where to go to dinner. 

“Hey, how about Papa McGoo’s? Best linguine around, I promise!” Monty offered.

“Papa McGoo’s? For Italian food? What’s wrong with that picture?” Clarke laughed.

“No kidding,” Harper said. “C’mon, you’ll love it and there’s a pretty good band there too. We’ll have a blast.”

Raven rolled her eyes and said, “Okay, but please don’t ever tell anyone at school that we went to somewhere called Papa McGoo’s, okay? I have an image to live up to!”

  
):(

Monty and Harper were right, they had a blast. More of the crew showed up and a couple of them were single. Clarke and Raven had no shortage of partners when the dancing started. It was hard for Clarke in some ways, she hadn’t danced with anyone since Wells, even at the wedding, but after she got started she just pushed that out of her mind and went with the group. She didn’t regret it at all.

The next two days were full of fun; some of the time they lazed around the pool and others they did the tourist thing and saw the sights, like Sea World. When Raven and Clarke left on Sunday night Clarke realized she felt better than she had in months. 

Sometimes you just get so caught up in the day to day and you forget that you can still be happy. The breakup with Carl wasn’t the worst thing that will ever happen to me, even if it felt that way at the time. One foot in front of the other Griffin, just keep moving along… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers! I hope that you are enjoying the holiday season, in whatever way you choose to celebrate. One thing is for sure, it is the time to let your dears ones know how much you love them. So whatever you do or wherever you are make the most of the season with love in your heart and a smile on your beautiful faces. As always, I am so thankful for your continued reading and kudo's and comments.
> 
> Next chapter: The girls plan a spring break trip for their final year of college. Can we say margaritas anyone? Bellamy shocks Murphy with an unexpected call and thinks about his first encounters with his friend. And could Clarke possibly feel Bellamy again?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy surprises Murphy and remembers their first meeting and how they eventually bonded. The girls hit Mexico and try to not get into any trouble.

_March 14, 2015_

  
_I can’t believe what I’m going to do – correction what we are going to do! Raven has talked Harper and me into going to Acapulco for spring break. I must be an idiot, but it’s done._

  
_I can’t deny that I could use a little stress relief; this last year of school is a killer. Really what I would like to do is just sleep for the week of spring break but I would imagine that sleep is probably the last thing I’ll be doing._

  
_Mom and Marcus are working on a room addition for their house. It is amazing to see how happy my mother is with him. Her eyes sparkle now and she is smiling practically all the time. It makes me so happy to see the joy she is experiencing; it also gives me hope that I’ll find that someday myself, with or without a man. Right now though I couldn’t fit a boyfriend in if I tried, which I haven’t._

  
_No, I’m not still pining away for Wells. I do miss him, the friendship we shared the most. But in the long run we made the right choice; we weren’t the ‘one’ for each other. I’ll bet he is a fabulous cop and I really hope he is happy._

  
_I still think often of my shadow man and lately more than I had in a long while. I wish I knew what had happened to him. Maybe he died or something? It was weird, I always felt him and then it was just gone; overnight that feeling was gone. How does that happen? I still feel safe, it’s not that I don’t, but it just doesn’t feel the same as it did when I was younger._

  
_Where are you shadow man? Are you still out there somewhere? Maybe you are guarding some other little girl now, keeping her safe from something terrible. I can only hope that you yourself are safe and happy._

  
_After graduation I have been offered a full –time position with the Free Press. I wish I could be more excited about it, but at least it’s a job. Have to try to look at the upside of it. It’s not the Times, but hopefully someday it will be. In the meantime it will be a paycheck and will keep me writing and gaining more experience and that is what really matters. I’ve also started looking for apartments for when I graduate. Mom and Marcus keep telling me to come and stay with them for awhile, but I want to be on my own, you know? If I want to get up at 3 am and walk around naked eating a PB&J I can! Rent is high though and it will definitely be tight, but with close money management I can do it. Raven and I talked about sharing a place, but yesterday she got a job offer from a firm in San Francisco. She’s going to take it and I don’t blame her, the money is incredible. Still, she’ll be there and Harper will be in San Diego when she isn’t off sailing somewhere and that sort of makes me sad. _

  
_It’s always been the three of us; the three musketeers. There wasn’t a single year of school that we didn’t share. We always had each other’s back, no matter what. We learned about life together, talked about boys and sex and how afraid we were of failing, at everything. For the first time in my life I will feel alone._

  
_Okay sad sack, enough! _

  
_Later._

):(

Bellamy punched a number into his phone and waited for an answer. It didn’t take long for Murphy to pick up, delighted to see Bellamy’s number on the ID. His face was wearing a huge smile as he greeted his best friend. Bellamy had been calling more frequently and there had been a change in his attitude; not that he was a poster boy now for Vamps United or anything, but he did seem happier.

“Hey boyo, good to hear your voice! What’s up?”

Bellamy hesitated on the other end of the line, steeling himself for his next words; they were harder to say than he imagined. Instead he finally said, “Hey, what’s going on there?”

Murphy recognized a decoy when he heard one – Bellamy never calls to just shoot the breeze. “I just lost $300,000 in the market. It makes me grumpy, so don’t waste my time. So I repeat, what’s up?” Murphy was a hedge fund trader and a billionaire one at that.

Bellamy smiled and said, “I’m going to move back to LA. Can you get someone to get the loft ready?”

For a moment Murphy wasn’t sure he had heard Bellamy properly. “Excuse me? Who is this?” he joked. “Certainly can’t be the Bellamy Blake I know.”

“Go ahead and snark Murphy. You heard me, I’m coming home.”

“Well, well…this is a surprise! So when are you coming?”

“How soon can you have someone get things ready?”

“I can have it done in an hour if you want but somehow I don’t think that is your plan. So, you tell me when you want it done and it will be ready.”

Bellamy chuckled because he knew that Murphy could do just that. A lot of money spread around can make anything happen. “Okay, let’s say in a week. I have some things to take care of here first.”

“Are you going to sell the house there?”

“No, I’m going to keep it. I really like this house.”

“Um hm. Why don’t I doubt that – all isolated and in the middle of nowhere? So, are you driving down or shall I send the jet?”

“I’m selling the car; after all, I have the Benz in storage in LA. So yeah, send the jet, I might as well come home in style!”

Murphy rolled his eyes at Bellamy’s penchant for that old Benz and realized he better have it taken out of storage and checked over. “Okay, all will be ready. I’ll call you later with the flight times. And – I’ll have the loft ready because I assume you will be shipping some things?”

“Not much actually, I’ll probably just bring it on the jet.”

“It’s not a cargo plane you know! Don’t go scuffing up the leather Bellamy!”

Bellamy laughed out loud and pictured Murphy frowning on the other end of the phone which is exactly what was happening. “Okay, no scuffing! I’ll see you soon buddy!” He heard Murphy mutter something that might have been ‘fuck you’ and then the line went dead. 

Bellamy continued to laugh, knowing that it was going to be good to go home.

  
):(

“Okay guys, I like, have an idea!” Raven said, looking a bit unsure of herself.

Harper’s eyebrows raised, two perfect arcs above round deep blue eyes. Harper had the most gorgeous eyes that Clarke had ever seen and for years she had been so envious of them. Her lashes were a mile long and so naturally thick she never had to wear mascara. They were also very expressive eyes and could never hide what she was feeling. It made her seem so vulnerable and naive, but if nothing hanging around with Raven for 16 years had gotten rid of the naiveté. She mentally rolled her eyes and then looked at Clarke before saying, “Okay, what?”

Raven cleared her throat, a sure sign she was nervous and that made Clarke and Harper both even more curious. “Well, I was thinking about something. It’s our last year of school, you know? And – and we’ve, well, it’s all went by so fast and I was uh, thinking that we needed something to mark the passage or to celebrate I guess.” She looked at both of her friends as she tried to gauge what they were thinking.

“So, WHAT?” Clarke said, waiting to see what was coming next and knowing Raven it could be anything.

“I – I was thinking that we could go away for spring break, you know?” she said the words in a rush and then squirmed in her seat as she waited for their responses.

“You have to be kidding me! I’m not going to Ft. Lauderdale with all the other idiots!” Harper said, looking disgusted.

“No, no I wasn’t thinking about Florida. I actually was wanting to go to Mexico!”

“MEXICO,” Clarke and Harper said together.

Raven looked at them and knew she had a hard sell job ahead of her. “Okay, look, I know it’s kind of a wild idea, but I don’t mean we should like camp out on some crowded beach or anything. I booked us a suite in Acapulco!”

“Acapulco? A suite?” Clarke shook her head and said, “NO. No way.”

“I’m with her – no way am I going.” Harper said, clearly closed to the idea.

“Look, it’s a really nice hotel, the Hilton for God’s sake, not some sleazy motel okay? It’s a suite, a – a grown up place. In a really nice four star hotel by the way.”

Clarke thought about it for a moment and was so tempted. Lounging around a pool didn’t sound too bad. As far as the suite went, it would be expensive, but she could contribute some money to the whole thing. Not a lot, but some. At any rate, she knew it wasn’t about the money anyway. Raven’s parents had money and so did Raven. They were actually filthy rich but they were the only family she knew that had a maid and a gardener. The idea began to appeal more and more…

Harper saw the Clarke was starting to weaken. “What, am I the only voice of sanity here? I’m NOT going down there to dance naked on the beach and get my picture on Girls Gone Wild! It’s a crazy idea!”

“Harper, it’s the Hilton! Do you really think that’s where they film Girls Gone Wild at? No, we’re talking room service and spas, some pampering, margaritas by the pool and maybe a little dancing in the disco there. No Girls Gone Wild, I promise!”

Clarke was won over by the time Raven had said ‘spa’ and nodded saying, “Okay, count me in!”

“Oh God, now I’m forced to go! If I don’t, 50 years from now I’ll still be hearing about whatever you did on this trip! This is like, like blackmail. But I’m telling you right now Raven and Clarke, I am NOT doing anything that involves wet tee shirts, do you hear me?”

Clarke and Raven jumped up and pulled Harper up as well for a hug. Soon all three were jumping up and down in their excitement. Suddenly, none of them could wait for the trip.

  
):(

This time as Bellamy flew south he was much more relaxed, anxious even to get home. He had done a lot of soul-searching the past few months about everything and decided that Elka was right – he had to go home and rebuild his life. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he was willing to try.

His friendship with Elka this past year had been good for him in so many ways. Yeah, there was a little romance here and there and he genuinely cared about her, just not in an ‘in love’ kind of way. She had helped him make sense of his life and his past and had finally convinced him that unless he went home and faced his demons that he would never be really happy in this life, so he might as well check out now. That was a sobering thought to him. 

What had all these years meant anyway? Was there a reason that he had met Echo in the first place? Was it meant to be that she turn him? Is whatever is out there for him waiting, just like him? Whoever was waiting? He knew what he wanted to be the answer to that question, but the question was, did he have any right to it, to happiness? He sighed and leaned back in the seat of the jet, trying to still his tumultuous emotions.

The dozen or so boxes he had with him had been stowed away properly (no scuffing!) and he sat and sipped a glass of blood, lulled by the sound of the engines as they streaked over the Pacific coast. He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he had met Murphy and realized how far they had come in their friendship.

_1959…_

  
_Echo, dressed to the nines in another beautiful and clingy red dress was introducing Bellamy to some of her friends, most of whom Bellamy didn’t like. They were a square, up-tight group and he couldn’t imagine them really cutting loose. The one called Cynthia seemed to have a giant poker up her ass she stood so straight. The worst one though was Murphy, someone whom Echo seemed to be really trying to impress._

  
_They stood looking at one another, each taking the other’s measure and Bellamy knew that he didn’t measure up at all. John Murphy wore a really pricey suit, Bellamy could tell and a silk shirt as well with real gold cuff links. Like he had just stepped out of the pages of some high priced magazine. Who really dresses like that anyway, Bellamy wondered._

  
_Murphy nodded to a passing waiter who immediately stopped and inquired what he might need. “I’ll take a Bloody Mary, hold the Mary,” he told him._

  
_“Of course Mr. Murphy, right away.” The waiter hurried off and Bellamy watched him with a raised eyebrow. _

  
_Within a minute the waiter returned with Murphy’s drink and Bellamy stared at it in fascination. It was the strangest looking Bloody Mary he had ever seen; it almost did look bloody._

  
_Echo saw him staring and laughed nervously. “It’s his own special mixture. Looks real, doesn’t it?”_

  
_“I have to admit it does,” Bellamy said, slightly disgusted. It looked thick and so very red…_

  
_“He’s been drinking them for years!” Echo said, giving Murphy an inscrutable look. He stared at her as she spoke and Bellamy couldn’t determine if it was a look of amusement or scorn._

  
_“I think I’ll go and get some air, if you don’t mind. Excuse me, please,” Bellamy said and made a hasty retreat to the terrace to escape the claustrophobic atmosphere of the house._

  
_Murphy and Echo watched as Bellamy disappeared through the glass doors leading to the terrace. “You have got to be kidding me Echo! You think you’re going to turn that one? He’ll never make it. Look, I get it, he’s pretty so just play with him for awhile, like you always do and then show him the door!”_

  
_“Murphy, this is different. I love him, I’m crazy about him. He’ll do fine, I’ll teach him.”_

  
_Murphy shook his head and said, “You are totally out of your mind, you know that? He may be some musician who thinks he walks on the wild side but he’s a babe in the woods. He’ll be a liability to the tribe. I’m telling you not to turn him.”_

  
_“Is that an official ruling Murphy?” Echo’s eye’s narrowed and Murphy could see that he had really pissed her off._

  
_“No, just some friendly advice Echo – advice you would be wise to take.” He walked off then, done with the whole subject._

  
_Echo stood watching him walk away and took a deep breath to try to calm herself. She was trembling with rage; she wanted to strike out at him. Instead, she went outside to find Bellamy, who was sitting by the pool in a deck chair, nursing a scotch._

  
_“Hi,” she said, standing next to the lounge. _

  
_“Hi yourself.”_

  
_“May I?” she said, indicating his lap._

  
_“Sure, climb on little girl,” he teased._

  
_Echo settled onto his lap and reached for the glass of scotch and took a drink. She laid her head against his and listened to his heartbeat that hummed strong and reassuring as it beat in his chest. She loved listening to it; it comforted her when she was upset, like now._

  
_“You’re cold,” he said as he pulled her closer to him. “Want my jacket?”_

  
_“No, I’m fine really. I like the chill, it feels good.”_

  
_Bellamy was always amazed when she said that. To him she felt perpetually chilled but it didn’t seem to bother her so he just shrugged it off. “You know honey, I think that Murphy guy is a real piece of work! What’s with him anyway? What man dresses like that?”_

  
_“Murphy isn’t so bad. I’ve known him a long time you know. He just likes to dress nice.”_

  
_“Seems kind of like a sissy boy to me, but if he makes you happy I guess its okay. At least I don’t have to worry about that kind of man hitting on you. But just for the record may I say that I think he is a pompous jerk?” He shook his head and laughed adding, “I know he’s got money, but he could really stand a little humility!”_

  
_“Yeah, sometimes I agree with you.”_

  
_15 days later…_

  
_“Murphy, he won’t eat! I mean, I got him to feed once, but now he won’t do it again. Not fresh or from a glass either. I don’t know what to do! He says he wants to die. Help me, please?” Echo was frantic as she spoke to Murphy on the phone._

  
_“Gee Echo, why don’t you just help him die then? You know, you got some kind of nerve calling me when I told you not to do this. Now you want me to clean up your mess!” Murphy let out an exasperated sigh; same old Echo, she never thinks about anything but what she wants and damn the consequences. “Okay fine, I’ll come and talk to him but I’m not promising anything okay?”_

  
_An hour later Murphy walked into Echo’s house and stood in the living room scowling at her. “Well, where is he?”_

  
_“He’s downstairs, come on,” she said, leading the way._

  
_“I’m telling you right now Echo that if he really wants to die I’m going to help him. So you better be prepared.”_

  
_He heard her sharp intake of breath behind him and felt her grab his arm and then blinked in irritation as she threw him against the wall. “Don’t you dare, you bastard. I love him, he’ll be fine, he just needs some help! I mean it Murphy, I love him!”_

  
_“So what? You love him, great, that solves everything doesn’t it Echo? Now get the hell out of my way!” He pushed her aside and descended the stairs, looking for Bellamy. He found him huddled in a corner and not looking too far from death on his own. _

  
_Murphy knelt down in front of him and said, “SO, you’re on a hunger strike huh? I can see that’s doing you a lot of good. Did she bother to tell you that if you want to off yourself that this ain’t going to cut it?” Murphy indicated Echo who was standing over them, ready to pounce if necessary. He held his hand up to her in a ‘stop’ motion and said, “Back off Echo!” She retreated a few steps and stood glaring at him malevolently._

  
_“Look boyo, I know this ain’t what you signed up for; you know, the whole happily ever after thing. She should have told you, you don’t just go around making vamps like that. I mean, some people do, but you thought you were getting something else here, I know. Bellamy, I understand your whole world is upside down now – I’ve been there, okay?”_

  
_Bellamy finally looked up at Murphy and actually saw concern and regret on his face. Murphy looked him squarely in the face, meeting Bellamy’s gaze unblinkingly. Maybe Bellamy had underestimated this guy; for the first time he thought maybe he could trust someone since this hell had begun._

  
_“Look, the only way you can die is to have your head cut off or to be burned to death. Starving might work eventually Bellamy, but you don’t want that. If you truly want to die, I’ll help you, but you need to think about it with a clear head, okay? You need to eat and evaluate the situation. In a few days we’ll talk again and if it’s what you want,” he heard Echo shriek in the background, “If it’s truly what you want then, I’ll help you, okay? In the meantime, come back to my place with me, away from her and get your head screwed on straight. He stood up and offered his hand to Bellamy, waiting patiently for him to make his decision._

  
_Bellamy stood wordlessly and nodded to Murphy. “Okay,” Murphy said, “Let’s go.”_

  
_Echo was screaming and trying to block the stairs so that they couldn’t leave. “No, NO. This is not what I asked you over here to do Murphy. You are NOT taking him from me, you can’t. I won’t let you take him from me!” She sank down on the stairway, tears running down her face as she begged Murphy to stop. _

  
_Murphy stepped over her and so did Bellamy, leaving her to her tears. Just then Bellamy felt no love for her, only betrayal. He didn’t know how he would feel in a few days, but he had to figure it all out. Murphy offered him the opportunity to do just that and he was taking it._

  
):(

The girls stepped out of the airport in Acapulco into bright sunshine and each one of them grinned; happy they were there. They pulled their luggage behind them waiting for the shuttle from the Hilton to pick them up to take them to the hotel.

On the ride to the hotel the girls chatted non-stop about everything they saw; all the colorful buildings and gaily dressed tourists. They caught brief glimpses of the aqua colored Pacific in the distance from time to time and oohed and aahed over it, barely able to control their excitement.

The suite at the hotel was perfect for them; huge with a living area and bedrooms, a balcony and a bathtub you could swim in. When they stood on the balcony they could see the pool down below them and they decided first thing to do was to hit the pool. 

After changing into bathing suits and applying (begrudgingly) some sunscreen they made their way to the pool to check it out. As they got close Clarke could smell the chlorine in the air and inhaled deeply; it was a smell that reminded her of so many summers at home with her friends at the neighborhood pool. She slid her sunglasses down over her eyes as they settled into deck chairs and looked around.

For the most part there were a lot of families at the pool with a few other single people tossed into the mix. It didn’t really resemble any kind of spring break frenzy and for that Harper was eternally grateful.

A waiter came along to take their drink orders and they each opted for bottled water; it was hot out and they weren’t sure about drinking alcohol out in the fierce sunshine. When he brought the water back to them he leaned down and told them that the ‘action’ was going on at the beach later that evening and that he hoped he would see them there. Raven giggled at his comment, Clarke smiled and Harper rolled her eyes.

None of them made it down to the beach that night, but they still had a wonderful time. Maybe they really were getting older Clarke mused, because she thought that all of them, even Raven was content to just hang out together. They went down to the disco after dinner and danced the night away, sometimes dancing with each other and sometimes whatever guy asked them. By 3 am they were all ready to hit their beds and not one of them was up before noon the next day.

That set a comfortable pattern for them; sometimes they fit in a spa treatment or massage, but otherwise it was much the same. One night they did venture down to the beach but even Raven seemed a bit nervous of everything that was going on there so they didn’t stay too long and they definitely all kept their shirts on!

They were happy to stay in the safety of the hotel; it provided lots of entertainment and none of them regretted missing the parties at the beach. All too soon their 5 days were up and it was time to go home. 

As the plane lifted off Clarke watched Acapulco fade into the distance below her. She felt relaxed and rested, even if she hadn’t slept spring break away. She had spent it with her two best friends and she knew she would never forget this vacation!

  
):(

Bellamy walked into the loft, accompanied by Murphy and looked around, pleased to be home. It was spotless, due to the cleaning crew the Murphy had in earlier which always made Bellamy happy since he knew he was compulsively clean. 

“Here, this is yours,” Murphy said handing Bellamy a thick envelope.

Bellamy opened it and studied the contents; it appeared to be a deed – the deed to the whole building and it was in his name. “Murphy, what is this?”

“Uh, let’s see,” he said, frowning a bit as he pointed to the writing on the document. “Hm, it says D-E-E-D and it has your name on it. I think it means you own the building, or that’s what my attorneys said anyway.”

“Murphy, how is this possible?”

“You don’t ever read the financial statements I send you do you?” Murphy asked, shaking his head.

Bellamy shrugged and said, “I glance at them, sometimes. Occasionally anyway.”

“Well, if you actually read them more often you would know that your portfolio was getting pretty large and I needed to diversify some of your investments. Voila! You’re now a landlord!”

“You’re joking, right? I don’t have enough money for something like this do I?”

“Not anymore. But you’ll recoup, pretty quickly I suspect.” He walked towards the door and turned around before he left and added, “Bellamy, it’s yours. Enjoy it! Oh, and try reading the financials from now on. A person could rob you blind and you’d never know!”

The door closed with a soft click and Bellamy looked around him, at ‘his’ loft and grinned. 

_Welcome home Bellamy!_

  
):(

Clarke sat up in bed, her heart racing. She looked around the room, dimly lit by the street light outside the apartment. Everything was quiet, as quiet at LA ever got that was, but something was different. 

She felt warm; not feverish, just - warm. She got up and looked out the bedroom window, gazing out at the street. Nope, all was calm out there. She didn't feel any danger; quite the opposite in fact. She felt safe, content. She stared out into the night as she hugged her shoulders and let out a deep breath. Suddenly it occurred to her.

_Shadow man, is it you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers!! I hope you are finding yourselves happy and having a little time to relax over the next week. While I love the holiday season, I'm always thankful for it to wind down. Two years ago I lost my daughter; she'd had so many health issues that I at least know she is no longer in pain. I have 4 grandsons and a son in law that is more like a son. This year we are trying to find the spirit again, last year was so hard. But we just keep trying and hopefully we'll get through it. 
> 
> Next chapter: Raven is moving to a new job in Tokyo; Clarke knows she will miss her so much. Lots of Bellamy and Jasper interaction, including what happened when he was turned. Can we say 'straws' anyone! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets some startling news from Raven. Bellamy pays a visit to Jasper and remembers when what happened when Jasper was turned. At Jaspers, Marcus and Abby a visit and both are happy to see him. When Bellamy askes how 'everyone' is, Marcus knows he is asking about Clarke and realizes he still cares about her.

_July 12, 2015_

  
_I’m getting really bad about writing in this, which is a shame because I enjoy it, but life is so busy sometimes it just seems to take a back seat. I’ll do my best to catch up though, I promise!_

  
_Let’s see, what to talk about first? I’m still working at the LA Free Press, which is cool. I met a new friend there, Julia Stephens, another writer. We tend to both angle for the crime stuff, although she really likes the human interest too. That’s okay, she can have them! I do like her though; we have a lot in common and have a blast whenever we hang out._

  
_I miss Raven and Harper so much! Since Harper and Monty got married I seem to see her less and less, which is to be expected, but still… Harper was always the calm one, the logical one of the three of us. She usually pulled Raven and me back from doing something stupid that we would regret later. Now we’re kind of on our own and that’s okay, but I still miss her. She is still pursuing her doctorate in Marine Biology and she’ll accomplish it too, I know she will. In the meantime she is still working for the Graehm Institute and learning so much. _

  
_Raven has blossomed into her job as a training coordinator in San Francisco. She’s always been charismatic and engaging, which is perfect for her job. She has been promoted twice in her first year and I think she is really happy. We try to get together for the weekend once a month or so and it’s amazing to watch as she grows into this job and responsibility. My mom laughs and shakes her head when I tell her all that Raven has accomplished; it’s as if she can’t believe this is the same Raven I grew up with. The most extraordinary thing about Raven right now is that she actually has a boyfriend – someone steady I mean. It’s the first time I ever remember her going out with someone more than a couple of times. His name is Ryan and he seems really nice and is crazy about her. Truthfully though, I’m pretty sure he is more invested in the relationship than she is, but I could definitely be wrong._

  
_Me? Well, there is no one special in my life. I guess I should be sad about that, but I’m not really. I’m busy, with my job and I never know when I’ll be called out on a story. As I learned with Wells, that can really cause problems with a relationship. I do go out sometimes, I mean I have dated but no one has really caught my eye. I’m waiting for the ONE. I know, that sounds silly and stupid. Marcus reminds me not to wait forever, that there are lots of good guys out there and I know he’s right, but there’s just something inside me holding me back. Is it so crazy to think that there is a guy out there that will see me and love me for whom I truly am? That he will ‘get’ me as I’ll ‘get’ him? I yearn for that, I need it. I won’t accept anything less._

  
_Oh, and I know that this sounds totally stupid, but I feel my shadow man sometimes. Maybe not quite like before, I mean, I haven’t caught a glimpse of him or anything but he’s definitely back, if he was ever gone in the first place. I don’t know, just a feeling I have. Could be wrong, huh?_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

“Hey Clarke!”

Clarke grinned as she heard Raven’s voice on the phone. It was Wednesday night, laundry night but she sat the full basket down and plopped into a comfy chair to chat with her friend. “Hey yourself! What’s up?”

“I have some news for you! Are you sitting down?” Raven told her. She was almost giddy with excitement over her news. She waited impatiently for Clarke to respond.

_OMG! She is going to get married! Play it cool Clarke, play it cool!_

“Well, what’s the news?”

Clarke could hear Raven take a deep breath and let it out slowly over the phone line. Clarke smiled, waiting to hear the news. 

“I have accepted a position in Japan, Tokyo to be exact!” The words practically bubbled out of her throat.

“Congratu – huh? A job? I – I thought, well never mind. In JAPAN???”

“Yes, with King Inc. International! I’ll be the Assistant Director of Training Operations. Clarke, this is huge, I still can’t believe it!”

“King Inc.? The big, multi-national, global electronics and communications company? That King Inc.?” Clarke was still reeling over the fact that Raven wasn’t getting married; why she even thought that she couldn’t believe, but still. Instead this was all about a job? In a foreign country? 

“Yes, that King Inc.! Clarke, this is such an incredible opportunity for me, I can hardly believe it. I’m hyperventilating, let me tell you. They just called and I had to call and tell you right away!”

“Wow Raven, I’m so happy for you!” Clarke meant those words but she still felt a bit sad. No more long weekends with her friend; Tokyo was a long, long way from Los Angeles. “So, when do you have to be there?”

“In three weeks actually. It still feels like a dream. I am typing out my letter of resignation for Morgan and Grant right now. I’m going to live in Tokyo, Clarke! I can’t wait.”

It was hard not to be excited for Raven; she was so wound up at this chance. “So tell me all about it!”

“Well, my salary will be roughly double what I make here Clarke! They will have an apartment for me as well as a car. It’s going to be hard work, there’s no denying that and it’s also going to be culture shock. Tokyo is a very cosmopolitan city, but it is still a completely different society. I will be working mostly with Japanese employees so I’ll be taking lessons in the language as soon as I get there. Oh Clarke, I’m so excited, but I’m also so scared I could pee my pants!”

Clarke started laughing and Raven joined her. They each laughed until the tears were rolling down their cheeks. Another thought occurred to Clarke. “Raven, have you told Ryan yet?”

“No-o-o, you were the first person I called. I guess I gotta, don’t I?” She sighed; it wasn’t something she was looking forward to.

“Don’t you think you had better do it soon Raven? I think he is really crazy about you.”

“Yeah, I know. See though, I never actually told him about the interview. I didn’t tell anyone; I didn’t want to jinx it, you know?”

“Well, it will probably be a shock then. What about your parents? Are you going to come down here before you go?”

“Mom and Dad will be thrilled to see me climb the corporate ladder I suppose, even if it is 11,000 miles away. You know they are all about image and money. And yes, I’ll be down there in hmm, 13 days? So we can spend some time together before I go, okay?”

“Sounds good.” They chatted for a few minutes more and finally said their goodbyes. As Clarke pushed the ‘end’ key on her phone she was thoughtful about her friend. Raven seemed to think that Ryan would take it all easily. Clarke wasn’t so sure, but time would tell.

):(

Bellamy could hear loud music coming from behind the door at Jasper’s house. He banged a bit harder on the door and yelled, “Jasper, open the damn door!”

Jasper finally answered the door wearing a Yoda t-shirt that said ‘Tried the dark side I did and liked it I did!’ Bellamy winced at the music volume and said, “Jasper, can you turn that noise down?”

Jasper looked at him blankly, clearly not getting it.

“Jasper! Turn it DOWN!”

Jasper went to the stereo and turned the volume down. “Gee Bellamy, you didn’t have to yell!” He kicked a few pieces of clothing under the couch and scooped up another armful before tossing them down on the floor and motioned to Bellamy to sit down.

“For Christ’s sake Jasper, could this place be any messier?” Bellamy scanned the room and grimaced, seeing the laundry and general clutter on every available surface. Parts of computers and other unidentifiable items littered the desk and a work table off to one side of the room. 

“What’s wrong with it? You don’t have to live here dude!” Jasper clearly didn’t get it. 

Bellamy pinched his nose for a moment and closed his eyes. Mentally he was mortified to see the place like this. It wasn’t exactly dirty, but it looked like a tornado had hit it. He opened his eyes and took a long, hard look at Jasper and spied his hair that was sticking up at all angles; it looked like it hadn’t been combed in days. 

_1980_

  
_“Okay Alexander, I have to get Jasper out of here, NOW. Before the police come. Do you understand?” Bellamy watched the judge’s reaction to his words; time was critical._

  
_Alexander Griffin was no stranger to trouble, or fast thinking. He looked at his son, lying motionless on the ground and nodded. “Can I see him later?” he asked._

  
_“Not right away. He’ll need, um, training before it will be safe Alexander. I’m sorry.”_

  
_“He’ll be okay?” he asked. Bellamy could see hope as well as tears wearing on the pale face of the judge. _

  
_“I think so; I think so. I’ve never done this before. You can handle all this?” He asked, looking around at the bodies that were tossed around on the pavement. _

  
_Alexander nodded solemnly and leaned back against the van. He swiped a hand down his face and said softly, “Yes, I can handle it Bellamy. It will be fine. Just take care of my son.” His voice broke on the last word._

  
_Bellamy nodded and felt something close to panic rise in his throat and he swallowed it down quickly, refusing to let Alexander see how scared he really was. “I have to get him home, to the uh, freezer and he’ll need to fee – eat soon. I’ll call you soon, I promise!” He could hear sirens in the distance, his cue. He scooped Jasper’s limp body up in his arms and with one last look at the judge he headed off at a run for his car, parked a block away._

  
_Bellamy laid Jasper’s still lifeless form into the back seat of the Benz and tucked his legs in before pushing the seat back and climbing in. He glanced over his shoulder, wondering if it was going to be okay. Shouldn’t Jasper be awake by now? He didn’t know. How long had it taken him to wake up? Did he do something wrong? Jasper had drunk from him, on his own but since then there was nothing, no movement, no sounds._

  
_He headed for his apartment, trying to make a game plan. He’d need blood, fresh blood and lots of it and the freezer. Would Jasper, should he feed before he went into the freezer? What if he didn’t wake up again? Bellamy needed Murphy; he’d call as soon as he got Jasper inside._

  
_Bellamy thanked God that it was so late; there was no one around to see him pull Jasper out of the car and carry him inside. As soon as they were in the apartment he carried him up to the freezer, pulling his clothes off first. His body was a mess and Bellamy decided that he needed a shower before he put him in the freezer so he carried him into the bathroom and washed his body off as best as he could. Trying to manipulate a totally limp body wasn’t easy, even with vampire strength and dexterity. Trying to dry Jasper off was even more awkward and he cursed himself and Jasper too, wishing he would just wake up._

  
_He got Jasper settled into the freezer and hurriedly changed into clean, dry clothes and then went to call Murphy. He stopped and grabbed a glass of blood to drink while he waited for Murphy to come to the phone._

  
_“Hey boyo, the party’s going full blast here; come on over!” _

  
_Bellamy could hear music and lots of voices in background. He took a deep breath and said, “Murphy, I need help; blood fresh blood and some advice.” He explained the situation to Murphy quickly, waiting for a response._

  
_“You turned someone? YOU?” Murphy asked, stunned by Bellamy’s words. He wouldn’t have believed it was possible._

  
_“Yes, now get your ass over here; I’m in over my head Murphy and I need help now!”_

  
_“Hang on Bellamy, the cavalry is coming!”_

  
_Twenty minutes later Murphy arrived, along with Melinda Bishop, one of his freshies who was in med school. Bellamy had been pacing furiously, waiting for help. He had run upstairs every couple of minutes to check on Jasper, who still hadn’t stirred. He opened the door silently when he heard the elevator bell and stood by the door, waiting for them to hurry in._

  
_“Has he woken up yet?” Murphy asked. _

  
_Bellamy shook his head; he was all but wringing his hands with anxiety. “No. He did drink on his own when I fed him my blood but since then he hasn’t moved. I don’t know man, maybe I didn’t do it right!”_

  
_“Bellamy, sometimes it can take a day or two even for them to come out of it. Not usually, but it can.” Murphy headed straight for the freezer room and lifted the lid, looking down on Jasper’s body. “Kids young. What is he, like twenty?”_

  
_“Yeah, something like that. What do you think?”_

  
_“You know, I actually saw him once; he was just a kid. Hell, he’s still just a kid. How did this happen again?”_

  
_Bellamy explained again, adding, “He asked me to – he, he knew what the choice was and he asked me. So did the judge. I didn’t want to do it, but I couldn’t just let him die. I mean, the judge just lost his wife, I couldn’t let him loose his son too.” He voice caught in his throat as he said those last words._

  
_Murphy reached out and squeezed Bellamy’s shoulder in an effort to ease Bellamy’s pain a bit. “You did the right thing Bellamy. Come on now, he’s going to be okay. Just gotta give it time.”_

  
_Belinda was examining his body and looked up at the two vamps who were watching over her shoulder. “He seems okay to me – I mean for being undead and all. I don’t know what else to say.” She shrugged and started to move away from the freezer._

  
_Jasper sat up in the freezer in the blink of an eye, with all the speed of a fledgling and grabbed at Belinda, smelling the fresh blood. His fangs were glistening in his open mouth, his eyes silvered over._

  
_Bellamy and Murphy reacted immediately, wresting Belinda safely away from Jasper’s grasp. Bellamy yelled, “Get her outta here, I got it now!” Bellamy held on tightly to Jasper who was howling with displeasure as he watched his meal being taken away. Low growls were emanating from his throat as Bellamy held him close and talked to him. His hands were gripping Bellamy tightly; his claws digging in to Bellamy’s shoulders through the cloth of his shirt._

  
_“It’s okay Jasper, we’re going to get you fed, I promise. Just calm down a bit, okay? That’s it, just calm down, I’ve got you.” Eventually Bellamy felt Jasper go limp and the growls became more like soft mewls. Bellamy had to remind himself that Jasper was for all intents right now an infant, lost in a world he didn’t know how to deal with. He patted Jasper on the back and said, “That’s good. Now, let’s go and get you something to eat, okay? You can do it.”_

  
_Jasper nodded as Bellamy’s words slowly sunk into his brain. He was starting to remember what had happened; he was a vampire now. He really was – he was going to drink blood. For a moment he wondered if he could really do it; he felt almost nauseous at the prospect. Until he smelled the blood that Bellamy poured into a glass for him that is. It smelled better than anything ever had before, not really like blood at all._

  
_He reached out an unsteady hand to grab the glass and his eyes silvered over again. He felt his fangs too and he reached up and stroked them in wonder with a hesitant finger tip. He nicked it and stared at the bead of blood that gathered on it for a moment then the smell of the blood pulled him in and he remembered the glass that was being held out to him. _

  
_“Uh Bellamy, do I drink with my fangs? I – I don’t know how to do this.”_

  
_Bellamy smiled faintly and shook his head. “No, just drink. But be careful, the fangs may get in the way. Your fangs are used to uh, puncture skin Jasper, they aren’t like, straws you know.”_

  
_Jasper nodded quickly and then grabbed the glass, downing the blood in just a few gulps. Bellamy took the glass and refilled it and Jasper did the same with the second glass. He sat it down and then burped, long and loud, an amazed look on his face._

  
_“I can still burp?”_

  
_Bellamy laughed and said, “Yeah, you can. Apparently…”_

  
_“What else will I do now, I mean, like before?”_

  
_“Like…?” Bellamy asked, wondering specifically what Jasper was asking._

  
_“Like will I still use the bathroom? Sleep? Snore?” Bellamy could see the curiosity in Jasper’s eyes and he smiled in response._

  
_“You’ll still pee occasionally, if you drink many liquids. Your body will absorb them, but you’ll pee them out. You won’t want to eat solid foods because you can’t digest them and you’ll just get sick. Yes, you’ll sleep and I don’t know, did you snore before?”_

  
_“So no more cheeseburgers huh? Wow, I didn’t expect that.”_

  
_“Well, you can’t taste them anymore anyway. Really the only thing you’ll be able to taste will be blood Jasper.”_

  
_“Bellamy – am I dead?”_

  
_“Well, I guess you are more technically ‘undead’ Jasper. You can still breathe, although you’ll find you don’t really have to; your heart will still beat a few beats a minute, only a few. I guess it circulates the blood we do have, I’m not really sure. You won’t get sick, unless you eat something solid and if you get hurt you’ll heal almost immediately. Come on now, we need to get you back up to the freezer to rest. The next week or so you are going to be mostly feeding and sleeping.” He started for the stairs, Jasper following behind._

  
_“We sleep in freezers? Really? I thought we slept in coffins!”_

  
_“Yeah, well only in the movies Jasper. We sleep in freezers to slow down the decay of our bodies.”_

  
_“Won’t I like, freeze solid in there?”_

  
_“No, you won’t. Just don’t wear clothes in there because they will freeze. Now climb in!” Bellamy watched as he settled in and closed the lid. Jasper’s eyes were already closed, a slight snore coming from him._

  
_Wow Bellamy, he thought. I certainly hope you are up for this!_

He was pulled back to the present by a buzzer ringing at Jasper’s door. Jasper scanned the camera and smiled, pushing the button to let his visitor’s in. Bellamy looked up to see Marcus and Abby come into the room.

Bellamy caught his breath; he hadn’t actually seen Abby up close and talked to her since he had put Clarke into her arms all those years ago. She was still a beautiful woman and she looked really happy. Marcus was good for her and he was pleased for them both.

Marcus was delighted to see Bellamy here; he hadn’t seen him since before he had left for Seattle. Abby on the other hand couldn’t believe her eyes; he didn’t look any different, he hadn’t aged at all it seemed. His hair was different, shorter and curlier, but he was still the Bellamy Blake she had gone to all those years ago. Before she even thought about it she went to him and hugged him.

It shocked him, but he hugged her back. After she stepped away Marcus reached out his hand to shake Bellamy’s, expressing how happy he was to see him.

“Bellamy, you look just great! How are things? Jasper mentioned you were back in town and I’ve meant to call, but I worried that you might need some space. And I was worried that you might be trying to put the past behind you.

“I’m good, glad to be back. How’s uh, everyone?” He couldn’t say her name; he wanted to, he ached to, but it wouldn’t come.

Marcus looked into Bellamy’s soulful brown eyes and saw the moment of pain that flashed in them. So, he still cares for her? 

Both Abby and Marcus knew exactly who Bellamy meant and Abby had no problem addressing the question. “She is wonderful Bellamy. She is working at the LA Free Press and doing well. We’re so proud of her. Would you like to see a picture of her?” Before Bellamy had a chance to say no Abby had pulled her phone out and found a picture of Clarke, taken with her two friends at some resort. Her hair was short, a bob they used to call it and she looked tanned and beautiful, her happy smile and blue eyes showing clearly in the photo. “That was taken a couple of years ago when the girls went to Acapulco for spring break, their last year of college.”

He stared at the photo, trying to memorize every single detail of it. He would eat it if he could. Who was he kidding? He still loved her, still cared for her, still needed to see her. He once again felt lost.

He said hasty goodbyes and left Jasper’s as quickly as he could. He sat in the Benz and leaned his head back, eyes closed so he could still see the picture of Clarke. There, he said it, her name. Clarke, his Clarke.

Only she wasn’t his and never would be. He started the car and headed for the PCH, hoping to blow the memories out of his head. It was the only way he would survive this constant ache to see her and that was the one thing he couldn’t allow himself to do. 

The top was down and he hit the gas pedal and rode the night. Alone, always alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers, I hope everyone is getting a chance to perhaps relax a bit, no matter your way to enjoy the holidays. We are all rushing around trying to get things done for everyone else that we sometimes don't have a chance to take a few minutes to take care of ourselves. This is a time of year to send love and peace out to all of mankind, so share everyone. 
> 
> Thanks so much for your support of this story. Things will be picking up pretty quickly here so stay with me. Love you all!
> 
> Next chapter: It's Clarkes birthday and she reflects about birthdays past and misses her grandparents and Raven who couldn't come. Harper and Monty are there and Harper is very pregnant. Marcus invites Bellamy to the birthday party and Abby isn't happy about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke celebrates her 24th birthday, with family and friends, but misses Raven. She still needs her shadow man, even if she doesn't exactly know why. Bellamy have a visit from Elka because she knew he was struggling and she basically pushes him to find Clarke.

_January 22, 2017_

  
_Well Diary, I can’t believe I am 24 today. It seems almost unreal. Wasn’t it only last year that I learned to ride my bike or had my first kiss? Now here I am, on my own in Los Angeles, moving into a new apartment and getting on with life?_

  
_I think birthdays are bittersweet things. They remind us of the past, of the people who shared them with us and of what we have accomplished or not for that matter. Kind of like some kind of cosmic scoring system I always think; what have I done with my life this year? Somehow I don’t usually feel like I’m ahead in the point’s thing._

  
_How are we judged in the grand scheme of things I wonder? Have I gathered good karma or bad? Do I understand love, honor, and loyalty? Have I learned difficult lessons and took some painful knocks? I think so; I guess I can only hope that whoever or whatever keeps score sees it my way._

  
_This year the weather is fine out and so it will be a barbeque at Mom and Marcus’s house. Harper and Monty will be there, and Julia and a few other friends too. And, of course Mom and Marcus. Raven can’t get home from Tokyo, which is understandable. As much as I love seeing everyone this day is in ways a painful one; no Grams or Gramps. _

  
_It’s funny; I still miss them both so much it hurts. A real, honest and tangible pain that somehow I would have thought would be gone by now. Maybe it never goes away, I don’t know. No tiara for this birthday girl, it’s at my apartment safely tucked away. I still put it on sometimes and stare at myself overly aware that I am no longer Gramps’ little princess who stares at the world in wide-eyed wonder and awe, innocence worn like a cloak. Instead I am a woman who has loved and lost people in my life that helped me to become the person I am today. I am strong, determined and eager for my life to open up for me. Dare I say that I hope I am lovable; that there is a man out there who will accept me for who I am, flaws, warts and all? A man who will be able to look directly into my soul and recognize the beauty, pain, fear and love that is all me? Well diary, I certainly hope so._

  
_I used to always feel my shadow man really strongly on my birthday; I don’t know why. Nowadays, I still feel him in an esoteric sort of way but instead of being shadow man I think he must just be more of a guardian angel; keeping me safe from a distance, perhaps guarding me with love from another place. _

  
_God, how did I get so maudlin? It’s my birthday for heaven’s sake! I need to go and have some fun!_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

Clarke pulled up in front of her Mom and Marcus’s house totally unsurprised to find ribbons and balloons decorating the front yard. She laughed, hoping at least that there was not going to be any clowns. Harper came running out of the front door, well, waddling was more like it since she was 8 months pregnant. This was a great year for her; she had graduated last December with her doctorate and was due in mid February. She and Monty had decided to not find out the sex of the baby; they wanted to be surprised. It drove Clarke nuts to not know, but she couldn’t be happier for them. If ever two people were meant for one another it was Harper and Monty.

“Oh my God, look at you Harper! You’re big as a house! And you still look stunning…” she told her friend as she hugged her and kissed her cheek. They held one another close for a moment and Clarke heard a slight sniff come from her friend. “Come on now, no waterworks or we’ll both be crying!”

“I know Clarke, but I just don’t get to see you often enough; it’s only San Diego and yet it’s been six months!”

Clarke felt a guilty pang stab at her because she had intended to go to Harper’s graduation but the paper had sent her to Sacramento to cover a trial. 

Harper saw guilt and regret wash over Clarke’s face and she said, “Don’t blame yourself Clarke; we both sometimes miss those important things in each other’s life.” Harper was remembering the birthdays she missed and how guilty she felt when she did. She took a deep breath and forced a smile onto her face and added, “We’re here together now, so let’s go have some fun! I’m starving and Marcus has the hamburgers cooking!”

Clarke grinned in return and grabbed Harper’s hand as they went to the back yard. She could smell the grill and the burgers cooking and her stomach growled in response. Everyone else was waiting for her and by the time she had been thoroughly hugged and kissed it was time to eat.

As she piled her burger high with jalapeno’s, hot sauce and pepper jack cheese she looked around her at the people she loved the most in this world and she suddenly knew that, at this moment at least, she was content.

  
):(

Bellamy sat staring at the glass rocks glowing blue in the fire place in the loft, trying really hard to not focus on what day this was. Marcus had called him and invited him to the party they were having for Clarke and he had almost considered going. How could they explain him? Would she recognize him? That thought totally scared him. What if she did and it brought back all the memories? How would he/they explain why he didn’t look any older? 

No, it was too risky, even though Marcus had assured him that they could make it work. So he sat here, feeling alone and miserable and fighting the urge to just go and observe, stand in the shadows as he had for so many years. He thought the best thing to do would be to go and see Murphy or Jasper or even Guillermo down at the morgue but he didn’t trust himself to get behind the wheel of the Benz because he knew exactly where he would go.

What would be so bad about it? He could just go for a few minutes, just a friend stopping by to say hello. Whose friend? An acquaintance from work? Damn, he just couldn’t do it, risk it.

The phone rang just then and whether providence or divine intervention he didn’t know but he grabbed it like it was a lifeline. “Hello?”

“Hey there stranger! How about offering an old friend a drink?”

“Elka? Are you in town?” The possibility immediately brightened his mood. “Sure, come on over. It’ll be great to see you!”

“Okay, I’ll be there in oh, 30 minutes or so. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be waiting!” 

They hung up the phone and Bellamy rushed around, making sure the place was tidy and getting the drinks ready. He wished he had some fresh blood, but the bagged blood would have to do. Since he had come back to LA he had fallen in to his old habits, much to Murphy’s despair.

As he got everything ready he thought about Elka; he hadn’t seen her in a year or so as she had moved to Detroit. She said it was time to move on, new city, new name, the usual vamp outlook. He had missed her friendship and no-nonsense attitude; she never walked on eggshells around him and was always ready with a solid kick in the ass when he needed it.

_Boy, did he need one now…_

He heard the elevator bell ding and he rushed to the door, opening it and waiting impatiently for Elka to get to his door. He grabbed her and hugged her tight, feeling so much happier than he had in ages.

“Come on in!” he bade her, standing aside so she could enter the apartment.

“Wow, same old Bellamy, not a thing out of place!”

He just grinned and shrugged. “Well, old dogs and all!” he laughed.

He took her coat and they made their way to the couch and sat down. “So, tell me all about Detroit?”

“Oh, I love Detroit. It’s a highly underrated city, for vamps at least. I’m really enjoying the cold winter,” she told him with a sparkle in her eye. “Sometimes I just sit out on the deck with the snow falling around me and think how much I miss North Dakota winters!”

“I’ll bet not too many people would say that, human’s anyway.”

“Yes, I’m sure you are right!” She took a drink of the blood and realized it was bagged blood. She was almost surprised but then again maybe not. He had been on her mind a lot lately; it was the reason she was here. She knew he wasn’t happy. “So what is going on in your life, Bellamy?” She watched him over the rim of her glass to see his response. His face immediately became cloaked as he tried to hide whatever was going on.

“Not much; working, you know how it goes.” He looked around the room, anywhere but at her because he knew she could tell he was lying and he didn’t want to face it.

She reached for his hand; he tried to pull it away and she held on tighter. “No bullshit Bellamy, what’s going on?

His shoulders slumped and when he finally met her gaze the look in his eyes broke her heart. “Ah Bellamy… You haven’t seen her have you?”

“I can’t Elka, I just can’t. Today is a really hard day, I’m glad you’re here. It’s her birthday; her stepdad invited me, but I can’t go, I can’t…”

“Why?” One word, just one quietly spoken word. The answer though, well, it was complicated.

He explained it all to her, his justifications for not going, for staying out of her life. He could see she didn’t buy any of it.

“Bellamy, unless you try and see her how are you going to know how she will react? So what if she does remember your face? She was a child, her memories are bound to be skewed, distorted. But you’ll never know if you don’t seek her out.”

“I – I don’t want to risk hurting her, Elka. Bringing back memories she doesn’t need to remember.”

“I don’t think that is the problem at all, Bellamy. And if she does finally remember, maybe that’s the best thing for her, did you ever think of that? Can you imagine what it would be like to live with that shadow hanging over you? Maybe it would be a blessing for her, a chance to open herself up and move on with life. “

“I can’t imagine that it could help her at all, Elka, I just can’t.”

“Bellamy, how long do you think I would have survived if I hadn’t been able to work through those horrible things that happened in my life? If I ran from them or blocked them out? I would never be happy, have found any level of happiness Bellamy.”

“Maybe if you had blocked them out Elka you would be able to find love again?” he said and he saw a shadow settle down on her face at those words.

“No Bellamy, you’re wrong about that. It isn’t the memories that keep me from falling in love again; it’s knowing that that kind of love only happens once to some people. The kind that is perfectly right, where your two souls unite and nothing can keep you apart, save death’s clutches. There will never be another for me like Lone Eagle, Bellamy. ; He was my mate, my life, my love. I hear his voice in the four winds and see his face in the clouds. I will be with him again I know, just not in this lifetime Bellamy. I accept that and while I am here on the earth I do my best to help other people find their destiny. I think yours lies with a young woman that you happened to save 20 years ago. You have only to find the courage to see if I’m right Bellamy.”

Bellamy sat next to her on the couch, his head bowed as her words washed over him. Tears ran unchecked down his face and he nodded, looking at her. He recognized the truth of her words, but did he have the courage? Only time would tell.

  
):(

Abby and Marcus cleaned up after the party guests had left. Everyone had enjoyed themselves but Abby was glad it was done. She pushed paper plates down in the trash sack and closed it with the twist tie and carried it to the trash bin.

Marcus met her there and lifted the lid and then took the bag from her and stuffed it down in the receptacle. “There, all done!” he declared.

They walked slowly to the house enjoying the quiet of the evening. “I invited Bellamy today, but he didn’t come. Couldn’t get away I guess.”

“You – you did what?” she asked, alarmed at what she heard.

“I said I invited Bellamy. He didn’t come.” He shrugged as he opened the back door of the house for her. She stepped in and he followed her, closing and locking the door behind them.

“I can’t believe you did that Marcus! How could you, without asking me?” Her head was reeling with the panic of what might have happened if he had come.

“Abby, they can’t run from each other forever. Sooner or later they will be drawn together.”

“No, I don’t believe that. I don’t…”

“All those years I watched her and so did he. And you know what? She knew that he was out there too, Abby, she knew. It made her feel safe; the girls used to talk about Clarke’s ‘shadow man’ all the time. Who did you think they were talking about for heaven’s sake?”

It all came rushing at her like a freight train. She didn’t want to believe it, but part of her did. No, she knew that he was right. Still, something in her fought it. “He’s a vampire, Marcus. His life is so different, how would she fit in to that life?”

“I don’t know that she will, but they need to meet to find out. Jasper said that Bellamy has been miserable, Abby; he misses her, he needs her.”

“Vampires Marcus, I just don’t know. His ex, the woman who took Clarke was a vampire. I never knew until afterward that she was. It scared me so bad and I at least knew about vampires because of Jasper.”

“What happened when Clarke was taken Abby? How did it happen?”

Abby started crying, remembering the events that led up to Clarke being taken. “It was my fault Marcus; I invited that woman here to our house. Clarke and I had been to the park and she was there too, watching the children I realized later. Clarke had fallen and scraped her leg, pretty badly and she was crying. Echo and I were chatting and when Clarke came over something odd came over her, Echo I mean. I know now that it was the smell of Clarke’s blood. Anyway, we were chatting and I asked her to come back to the house with us for coffee while I got Clarke cleaned up. Echo even offered to carry Clarke back to the house for me, and Clarke rode on her shoulders, piggy back style to the house where we got her cleaned up.”

Abby was lost in her memories, oblivious to Marcus or anything else right then, locked in the horror and guilt of what she believed was her fault. “We chatted and drank our coffee while Clarke played. She took Echo into her bedroom and showed her all of her toys and things and Echo took it all in. I remember standing there watching it all thinking how sweet Echo was to pay so much attention to Clarke and all her dolls and stuff. When she left she hugged Clarke and said she’d see her soon. I had no idea just how soon that would be.”

“Abby, darling, it wasn’t your fault. You and Clarke were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It didn’t happen because you were not a diligent parent or anything. It just happened. Clarke has grown up remarkably well, due to you and your parents. She is a survivor and she is building a strong and happy life for herself. She is okay.”

“Is she? You seem to think she needs Bellamy in her life.”

“I think they need each other Abby, I do. He’s a good man, the best, vampire or not. And whether or not he recognizes it, he needs her. I’ve always thought so.”

Abby wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Marcus as small, albeit watery smile. “You may be right Marcus. Only time will tell…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lovely readers. As this holiday season rapidly comes to a close I hope that you all had a chance to build some happy memories. As luck would have it, I have been sick again, so the Thanksgiving dinner we missed and were going to have at Christmas, still hasn't been had. :( Two colds and asthma have not played nice with me this year. I'm hoping that 2020 will be a much better year.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I've been rather slow on answering comments and emails and I do apologize. And I'm about 3 weeks behind on reading. Ever felt to crappy that you can't ever focus on reading? Yeah, that's me. 
> 
> If you do have comments or questions you would like to ask but choose not to post please feel free to email me at hopesjourney@gmail.com
> 
> Next chapter: Clarke finds herself with new situations and things in her life. Could one of those be Bellamy? Lol... And Bellamy recalls how he and Murphy bonded and became friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy takes a step back in time. Clarke has an accident that might bring something good into her life, or at least she hopes.

_October 10, 2017_

  
_Sometimes life takes you places or on journeys you can’t imagine and the best things happen, even from something that seems like the worst possible thing. That’s the kind of week I’ve had, let me tell you!_

  
_Hm, first off I have found a new place to live, a much nicer place. No more paper-thin walls with the neighbors fighting 24-7 or the creepy guy down the hall watching everyone come and go. My new place is fantastic and I love it!_

  
_I’m on the second floor of a new building that looks old – vintage actually. It is light and airy, with glass panels in some of the walls that let all kinds of light in and a wonderful little balcony off of my bedroom. I move in two weeks and I can’t wait, it’s going to be such a pleasure living there. It’s sort of centrally located so I’m not too far from anything._

  
_The weirdest thing about this week is meeting this new guy – Finn. Finn Collins that is; he is an Assistant District Attorney and very handsome and nice. How I met him though was anything but nice and enchanting, let me tell you. But we had a great first date and another one planned for next weekend, so things look promising._

  
_I spent last weekend down in San Diego with Harper and Monty and baby Jordan, who I might say is not so much a baby anymore. At a year and a half or so he is growing like a reed and a walking and talking force of destruction! Harper and I swear that he channels Raven and if there is any truth in that at all, Harper and Monty are in for a rough ride. My godchild is fearless and loves to jump and bounce on whatever surface is handy. He would perform daring feats of danger constantly if not watched carefully. He is the perfect combination of Harper and Monty in looks though, so he is simply gorgeous; Monty’s caramel-colored eyes and Harper’s beautiful smile. He will definitely be a heartbreaker._

  
_I hear from Raven frequently, by e-mail mostly although we do manage to chat by phone occasionally too. I miss her so much but she loves Tokyo. She came home briefly after Jordan was born, for a week and we made the most of the time together. She has invited me to Tokyo numerous times but getting away from work is hard, when you’re a reporter always fighting the pack for the best stories that is. If I had a by-line or something it might be different! So, I often wonder, what does the future hold for me where my job is concerned? The crystal ball isn’t revealing much, that’s for sure!_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

Bellamy rode home from Murphy’s right before dawn, savoring the quiet of the streets at 4 a.m. Well, as quiet as LA ever got that is. The top was down in the Benz as Bellamy cruised down the Mulholland and listened to Ella Fitzgerald on the CD player. Bellamy hummed along with _Night and Day_, occasionally singing along as well. 

Damn that woman could sing!

It had been the consummate boy’s night at Murphy’s place, poker, cigars, blood, and the boys; it didn’t get much better than that Bellamy thought. It took Bellamy back to when he and Murphy first forged their friendship, after Murphy had rescued him from Echo all those years ago. 

Bellamy admitted that he and Murphy actually coming to like one another was totally unlikely and yet they managed to do so. Still it had been rocky at first and possibly only fortune itself had kept Bellamy’s head attached to his shoulders. Funny thing though about Murphy, he wouldn’t separate the two as long as Bellamy asked for it; pleaded for it in fact. No, it was only after all that happened that he would have considered it. He had told Echo and Bellamy both that night that he would help Bellamy get his head screwed on straight and he did just that.

_1959–_

  
_Bellamy sat huddled up in the backseat corner of Murphy’s Lincoln Continental, not sure what to think about this guy who had helped him escape Echo’s house. He could still hear her piercing screams ripping through the night as they pulled away from the party house. It was only a small solace; he was still with another vampire and one not only did he not know but wasn’t sure he could trust. However, it was done…_

  
_Did he really want to die? Well, yes and no. He wasn’t ready to leave this earth, but he didn’t really want to live like this either; sucking people’s blood and killing innocent victims just to get that blood. Echo said that it was different for him – that he was above the humans now and they were only here to amuse and feed him as he wished. He didn’t believe that –would never accept that. He was one of them only a week ago and he wouldn’t ever forget that._

  
_Bellamy was oblivious to the shrouded glances cast upon him by Murphy as he piloted the Lincoln through the empty streets. “What the hell have you done, Murphy” he asked himself? Better to have just separated this fool from his head than to rush in all hero-like and promise to help him get his head on straight! He slapped his hand against the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve for a moment and Bellamy to sit up in the backseat and look around him in fear._

  
_So, he doesn’t really want to die. But he sure is messed up that’s for sure. Echo really did a number on him. Poor bastard…_

  
_Murphy knew that that was the reason he was helping Bellamy; Echo and her games. Although he admitted that he hadn’t ever seen Echo fall so hard for someone before and that made him curious. Usually Echo just kept her boy toys until they were totally infatuated with her and then she threw them out; the game being over at that point. But this guy was apparently different and why was yet to be seen._

  
_At Murphy’s secluded house in the hills he pulled the car to a stop and cut the engine. “Well boyo, we’re home sweet home. Come on in!”_

  
_Bellamy climbed out of the car and stood staring at the mansion, transfixed. He suddenly felt scared to death and while he tried to take a step forward, he found his legs wouldn’t move._

  
_Murphy stood impatiently watching Bellamy and shook his head. “Come on, Bellamy. The sun’s going to be up soon and you don’t want to be out here when it does. It’s time to grab something to eat and hit the freezer. Come on…” he said, starting to walk towards the steps that lead up to the imposing front door._

  
_Bellamy steeled himself and took a reluctant step forward, followed by another. He knew Murphy was right; he didn’t want to be out here when the sun came up. The sun used to be one of his joys, the warmth seeping into his body. Now, each time he got close to a window it only burned; his eyes, his skin, whatever it touched. He loathed this part of his existence although Echo had told him that would get better and that he would eventually be able to go outside during the day. Bellamy was doubtful about that._

  
_Inside the foyer a servant was waiting for them to enter. “Good evening Mr. Murphy. Welcome home. May I take your coat and your guests as well?”_

  
_“Yes, thank you Franklin. This is Bellamy Blake a recent turn that is uh, struggling a bit. We’ll need a guest chamber prepared for him and also, can you send several of the girls into the study? Mr. Blake and I will be in there.”_

  
_“Certainly, Sir. At once!”_

  
_Echo’s house was really nice but compared to this place it wasn’t much at all Bellamy thought as he followed Murphy into the ‘study’, a huge room lined with leather sofas and chairs. An enormous desk occupied one corner of the room and Murphy sat down behind it and motioned for Bellamy to sit across from him._

  
_“Okay, a few ground rules here, Bellamy. I’m going to do my best to help you figure out what you want to do; I meant what I said at Echo’s, I will help you kill yourself if you ultimately decide that is what you want. In the meantime though, you need to eat and rest so that you will figure it all out. Several of my girls will be in this room soon and you WILL treat them with respect and care. I take care of my ladies so you will behave!”_

  
_“What? I can’t – I can’t kill them Murphy! I’ll die first!”_

  
_“It’s not always about killing Bellamy. I don’t expect nor will I tolerate you killing them just to satisfy your hunger. Obviously Echo hasn’t bothered to teach you that. You don’t have to kill them to feed Bellamy,” he finished quietly, watching Bellamy as he thought over what he had just said. It seemed to surprise him._

  
_“How many times have you fed from a human, Bellamy?” Murphy queried._

  
_“Just once. I – I drained her and sh…she died. I can’t do that again!” Panic rose in his voice as he remembered what had happened two nights ago._

  
_“You won’t kill them. You will gently bite their wrists and drink a bit from each one. Then you will seal the wounds with your tongue to soothe them. They like it Bellamy, I promise, if you do it right and trust me on this – I will make sure you can do it right.”_

  
_“I – I won’t have to kill them?” Bellamy asked, feeling a bit better. Why hadn’t Echo told him this?_

  
_“If you do, you’ll die by my hand, and that is not only a promise but a threat. The key words are gently, politely and you will follow that rule!”_

  
_Bellamy nodded and just then several beautiful women entered the room, looking around them at Murphy and Bellamy. “Hi Murphy! Are you hungry?” a small blonde asked, smiling seductively at Murphy._

  
_“Ladies, this is Bellamy and he is hungry. He is also inexperienced at this so you will have to exhibit a bit of patience with him. But he will learn fast, I promise and he won’t hurt you either.” He pointed to one of the sofas and said, “Bellamy, have a seat. Juliette will sit on your lap so you will have easy access to her wrist.”_

  
_Bellamy nodded to the one called Juliette, a tall redhead and waited as she took a seat on his lap and got comfortable. He swallowed hard and picked up her wrist and suddenly the vamp begged to be let out. He tried to keep it at bay as he studied the delicate skin, the road map of blue veins standing out brightly on the pale cream color of her skin. He felt his fangs come down and he licked his lips, terribly nervous._

  
_“Gently Bellamy. See this vein here?” Murphy pointed to a pulsing vein close to the skin and Bellamy nodded. “Now, bite softly and just let the blood flow; that’s all you have to do.”_

  
_Bellamy did as directed and was quickly reward with a warm mouthful of the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He had to fight his inner vamp to keep from clamping down hard and dragging huge mouthfuls of the delicious nectar in but he managed to stay in control. After several minutes Murphy told him it was enough and he did as Murphy had told him, to smooth his tongue over the twin wounds in Juliette’s wrist. She pulled her arm away from him and smiled even though she looked a bit woozy and he thanked her. What was surprising was that she was totally okay and it hadn’t been so bad._

  
_Andrea, the small blonde was next and Bellamy gave a repeat performance, much more sure of himself this time. Andrea was even moaning a bit at the end but it didn’t sound like pain, it sounded like, well it couldn’t have been what it sounded like he decided._

  
_After both girls were gone Murphy nodded and said, “First lesson. You did okay, Bellamy.”_

  
_“I didn’t know that we don’t, that they don’t have to die just for us to eat, Murphy,” he said simply, still amazed._

  
_“There appears to be a lot you don’t know boyo, but you will. Are you feeling any better?”_

  
_“Yeah, a little. I’m tired though.”_

  
_Murphy nodded and said, “It’s time to hit the freezer. Franklin will show you to the guest room.” Murphy paused for a moment and then added, “Bellamy, it won’t always be this bad. It’s just a whole different life than you imagined, I know, but it ain’t so bad. In fact, some of us like it a lot! Now, get some rest and we’ll continue tomorrow!”_

After that night he and Murphy forged a bond between the two of them. He had learned so much from Murphy and he had gone home to Echo two weeks later. He had loved her, as screwed up and noxious as that love was, it was real. He had tried with her, but it was just not meant to be and he believed that completely. They were toxic together and even if he hadn’t killed her he would still have never gone back to her. 

No, it was never meant to be…

  
):(

Clarke had drawn the short straw and had to cover a concert that night. It sucked since it was a human interest kind of piece and she hated those. To make it worse it was a band that she didn’t even like but she got her interview with them after the show as they came down from the audience high; they had talked to her in the dressing room.

The LA Palladium was huge and the parking lot bigger still. Very few cars remained in it as a guard escorted her to her car parked in the press area. She told him good night and sighed as she closed her door. She was dead tired and it was 1am; she couldn’t wait to get to bed! She yawned broadly and put the car into reverse, not looking behind her.

CRASH!

“OMG!” she yelled, stunned for a moment from the impact. She couldn’t believe she could have been so careless; she was shaking like a leaf and she saw the guard that had escorted her to the car running towards the two cars. She unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the car, hoping that she hadn’t hurt anyone.

A dark-haired man was climbing out of his Lexus, or trying to anyway. Clarke had managed to back into the front fender on the driver’s side and it had not only buckled the fender but the driver’s door as well. 

Of course it would be a freaking Lexus. He’ll probably sue me!

He finally crawled out the passenger side door and came storming around the car yelling like a banshee, “Christ, don’t you bother to look behind you before you back up lady?”

“I was tired, I’m sor – hey wait a damn minute, did you ever hear of lights when driving at night buddy?” she demanded, noticing that his lights weren’t on.

He looked down at his car and realized she was right; he had neglected to turn his headlights on. He looked at her and saw that along with being pissed she was also really cute. Maybe this a bit of serendipity?

“Yeah, you’re right; I forgot to turn them on. I’m tired too. Sorry, Miss…?”

“Griffin, Clarke Griffin. I’m sorry too. Are you hurt?” she asked, taking him in. Nice looking, tall, classy suit. Not bad… She tried to smile at him.

“Finn Collins. Yes, I’m fine. How about you?”

Clarke nodded and gave a rueful laugh. “Guess we can’t say the same for the cars, huh?”

Finn looked at both of them; his with the crumpled fender and hers with the busted tail light and dent. He laughed and agreed, “Guess not. Is yours drivable do you think?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think yours is, that’s for sure.” They both looked at the way the fender was tucked into the tire and frowned. Her rear bumper was crunched but it was intact anyway.

“I think I will be calling the auto club,” he said with a grin. “Since this is a private parking lot and there apparently are no injuries we don’t need to call the police. I guess we just exchange information and be on our way,” he told her.

They spent the next ten minutes doing just that and then Finn called the auto club. They said it would be about 30 minutes before they could get there. Clarke invited Finn to sit in her car with her while they waited.

“That’s crazy. You should go on home. I’ll be fine here, really.”

“So you think I should do a ‘crash and dash’ huh? No way, I know you’re a lawyer now, not a chance!” she laughed.

“Yes, a lawyer. But you haven’t said what you do!”

“I’m a reporter for the LA Free Press, which is why I was here tonight, to interview the band. All in all it hasn’t been the best of evenings!”

“I don’t know, it’s not ending too badly!” He caught her eyes and for a moment something sparked between them. Both of them were quiet, thinking about that. He continued, “So, you aren’t a fan of heavy metal I guess?”

“Nope. Too loud!”

“Yeah, they are loud, but I still love them. Rock out you know!” he told her laughing as she vehemently shook her head no.

“Well, you can have them! Give me something a bit quieter, like emo!”

“Emo? Oh man, here I was hoping I could ask you out until you said that. An emo girl? I don’t know if I can go out with an emo girl!”

“Have you ever tried?” she asked with a smile.

“Guess I’m going to find out!” he replied. 

Yeah, all in all a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, dear readers! I hope this finds you in good health and spirits. I'm finally kicking the crud!!! YAY! Thanks so much for sharing this story with me. Big changes are happening soon, so hang on.
> 
> Next chapter: Clarke works with Wells on a sniper case and gets a new job! Bellamy is disturbed by the death of a young girl he had been looking for.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is disturbed about the death of a young girl that he has been looking for. Clarke works with Wells about a shooter on the 710 freeway. Clarke gets a new job, but who helped her get it?

_July 7, 2017_

  
_It has been a wonderful week! Raven was home for 9 days and the Three Musketeers spent 3 whole days together, idling the day away in the sun and talking the night away as well._

  
_Raven inherited a beach house from her grandparents, which is the main reason she came home, to sign paperwork and such. It’s out just past Malibu, but in the older, ‘not fashionable’ part. It’s a real bungalow style, built in the 1930’s and just awesome. I spent quite a few days there helping Raven sort through things and you should have seen us trying to handle a few minor repairs. Finn came over to help occasionally, but in reality he isn’t much handier with a hammer than we are. It was a true spectacle to watch us, I’m sure! _

  
_When Harper came for a long weekend it was the perfect end to the week. No men were allowed; we turned off our cell phones and stocked up on wine and munchies and sunscreen and just did whatever we felt like. Raven has really enjoyed Tokyo but she seems different somehow about it. I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong but she insisted that nothing was wrong and that perhaps she really was just a bit home-sick and in truth I think she is; she seemed to absorb everything and clung to us when it was time to go. It’s almost like she has seen something there that she doesn’t understand or maybe just something that made her grow up. Who knows, but I am so glad she was home. _

  
_Oh, I almost forgot something! I ran into Wells when I was working a story for the paper. He is doing really well and is a detective now; a job that he is perfectly suited to. It felt good to see him and he met Finn and I for dinner one night; they already knew one another from a couple of cases. I haven’t mentioned to Finn that Wells and I used to date; I suppose I should at some point, but it feels kind of weird to mention it. Wells did seem surprised by Finn and I and that sort of made me laugh. He didn’t say anything, but I could still tell. Wells is engaged and has promised to bring his fiancé next time we meet for dinner. _

  
_My friend Morgan, who is a fantastic photographer told me about a great job opening at Buzzwire, an internet news and gossip venue. She told me to tell Maureen Williams there that she had sent me and I went to the interview. I think it went great and I am really hopeful about it. Who knows, thanks to Morgan I may be the next ‘it’ girl on the internet!_

  
_My mom has retired from her job with the Glendale school system. She is really excited about it too. She was there for 20 years and she says it’s about time. She is going to help Marcus with his business, a construction and remodeling firm specializing in green technologies. He has made their house into a finely working and energy efficient showcase, it’s really kind of cool. _

  
_Later!_

  
):(

Bellamy's phone chimed with a text message:

**Guillermo to Bellamy: Hey man, you need to come down here and look at this body. It may be the one you been looking for.**

**Bellamy to Guillermo: Be right there.**

Bellamy slid his phone back into his pocket and thought about the text from Guillermo. For the past week he had been looking for a missing girl, 6 years old who disappeared from her yard. He prayed it wasn’t the one in the morgue, but logic told him it probably was.

Damn, he didn’t want to have to do this but he grabbed his keys and headed out the door; the sooner they got it over with the better.

At the morgue Bellamy found Guillermo with Wells Jaha, examining the body. Bellamy had worked with Wells a time or two on a case and he respected the lieutenant’s ability to get cases solved. He nodded to both of them as he entered the room.

“Hey Guillermo, lieutenant.”

Wells looked at Guillermo and said “What’s he doing here?”

Bellamy spoke up and said, “I’ve been working a case for a missing 6 year old girl; hired by her parents.”

Wells looked irritated but stepped aside. Bellamy stepped over the body and lifted the sheet, wincing as he did. The body was in pretty bad shape and he quickly covered it again and said to Guillermo, “What can you tell me about her?”

“She was found in a drainage ditch in west Hollywood. The body is in pretty bad shape though. We’ll have to run dentals and maybe even DNA to positively identify her.” Guillermo shook his head as he looked at the tiny body that lay covered on the table. “Man, who does this to a kid?”

“Bellamy, did the girl have any identifying markers on her? The one you are looking for?” Wells asked, looking at his notes.

“Yeah. She has a strawberry birthmark on her right shoulder her mom said. Did you find anything like that Guillermo?”

“Her body is pretty abraded, looks like it was drug through the ditch but we can take another look. The coroner didn’t make any notes on here about one though so I’m assuming either she didn’t have one or it is impossible to tell.”

Bellamy nodded and Wells lifted the sheet again; both men closed their eyes for a moment because the little girl was so badly messed up. Guillermo lifted her and they all looked at her shoulder. 

“Um, maybe. Take a look,” he told Bellamy and Wells.

Both men looked at the uncovered back of the child, but it was just too hard to tell for sure. “I guess it will be dental records or DNA before we know for sure.”

“Yeah. Hey, thanks Guillermo. Wells,” Bellamy said, nodding to both men before leaving. Outside Bellamy leaned up against the wall for a moment to collect himself. 

That so easily could have been Clarke, when Echo took her. The realization shook him to the core and his gut twisted with pain. It could have been…

_1984_

  
_Bellamy sat in the living room of the Griffin’s house in Glendale, taking notes about Clarke Griffin, 4 years old who had been taken from her bed the night before. Her mother, grandparents and Marcus Kane were all sick with worry and guilt for not hearing Clarke being taken. _

  
_“May I see her bedroom now? I think I have enough background.”_

  
_Abby Griffin nodded and said, “Yes Mr. Blake, please, follow me.” Her voice caught on the last word and she tried to stifle a small sob. “It was quiet last night and we didn’t hear anything; we just don’t understand. Whoever took her got in through the window, which they pried open from the outside.” She opened the door and as soon as she stood aside Bellamy not only scented exactly what had happened, but who had taken her. _

  
_A knife twisted viciously in his gut. Echo…Echo had the little girl. _

  
_He saw her coming in the window and standing still, looking at the child, who was sleeping peacefully. Echo leaned over her and laid her hand over the child’s mouth and then scooped her up into cold and merciless arms and was back out of the window before anyone knew it. _

  
_He shut his eyes tightly for a moment; he couldn’t bear for Abby Griffin to see the naked pain in them. After he had regained his composure he said to her, “I’ll find her. I promise.” He had left then, rage filling his being. He knew exactly where to look for Clarke. He would find her, but would he find her in time?_

Those same worries occurred to him now; it wasn’t Echo who took the child, but would they find her in time? Or had she been found already? Bellamy could only hope for the best.

  
):(

“Clarke, did you hear?” Max said, an infectious grin plastered across her face.

Max was a new co-worker at the paper and she and Clarke had hit it off immediately. Max, short for Maxine was married to a great guy named Mark and she and Finn had hung out with them several times. Max and Mark had 3 kids, all boys and something was always going on at the Tyler household.

“What?” Clarke asked distractedly as she stared an e-mail from Finn asking her to go to dinner that evening.

“The 710 shooter struck again! This time on Dozier!”

Those words brought Clarke’s immediate attention to focus on Max. “Dozier? It is definitely an alphabet thing then,” she said as she mentally ticked off Anaheim, Bell, Compton and now Dozier. All streets that crossed the 710 but the times seemed to be random and Clarke had spent a good deal of time pondering the situation since she was covering it for the paper. She stood up and grabbed her purse and phone and told Max, “I’m heading out then. Thanks Max!”

As Clarke drove to the site she mulled over the shootings and when they had happened. Each one had happened after noon but before 1pm. The victims had all been driving north-bound on the 710, otherwise known as the Long Beach Freeway, at streets that intersected the freeway. So far there had been 3 clean shots that caused wrecks on the freeway that had killed 9 others. No telling what today’s totals might be. So, the times Clarke wondered. Someone on their lunch hour or what?

When she got to the scene she had to fight her way through the lines of police who were processing the scene. She saw Wells and made a bee-line for him. As soon as he saw her heading for him he tried to duck out of the way but he was too late – he was cornered with nowhere to go.

“Wells! Hey Wells,” Clarke called out, ready to chase him if need be.

“Clarke,” he said with a shake of his head. “Why am I not surprised to see you here?”

“You shouldn’t be, I’ve been at all the other crime scenes. Anything different about this one?”

“No, same damn thing. Shot from one of these buildings, shooter undetected and got away clean. It’s really frustrating…”

Clarke laid a hand on his arm and smiled at him. Their eyes met and for a moment the years had melted away and they both remembered the past. They both shook it off, not because it was a place they wanted to find again but because it was a place where they lost each other. “You’ll catch them Wells, you always do,” she told him, trying to sound convincing.

He nodded and looked around him, at the ambulances and yellow crime scene tape that criss-crossed the paths. “He got 3 today Clarke, the driver was killed immediately and the car went into another lane and killed an elderly couple who couldn’t get out of the way in time. Fourteen cars were involved.”

“At least there were no more fatalities than that Wells. It could have been worse. But I know that is poor consolation to you. Any other information you want to share?”

“No, but I’ll tell you that we think the shooter was on top of the parking garage on Dozier, the one by the bank. They’re checking the scene now.”

Clarke nodded and made notes on her pad. “It’s crazy Wells. So if this was ‘D’ then the next will be ‘E’ I expect. How many ‘E’ streets are there anyway?”

“A couple. But knowing when the hit will be made is the problem. That’s what we can’t figure out.” Just then he got a call on the radio and waved to Clarke as he headed to talk to some officers. 

Finn was arriving on the scene when she was walking to the car. She stopped to chat with him for a minute before she went to file her story. “Hey honey, how’s it going?” she asked.

“Beat me to the scene, again!” he said with a laugh. “I’m good. Did you get my e-mail about dinner?”

“Um hm, sounds good. What time?”

“About 7:00? Should be wrapped up here by then. Wells give you anything?”

“Not much,” she said with a shrug. “He’s pretty frustrated. Hey, I gotta go, but I’ll see later okay?” She gave him a quick kiss and headed off to her car, watching the media circus of television people who were setting up cameras to get their story. She sighed and wondered if she would ever make it that far.

On the drive back to the paper her cell buzzed and she looked at the number with interest. She knew she would definitely return that call when she got out of the mid-day traffic but in the meantime she thought about her life so far.

She wasn’t unhappy really, more like she was just treading water and it felt tiresome. She had gained some great experience with the LA Free Press but she was so ready to move on. And Finn, well, he was a great guy. They had so much fun together and he understood her pretty well. But when she looked at other couples, like Harper and Monty and Max and Mark she felt like something, some integral part was missing. Maybe it was that thing that came with longevity; the whole, knowing someone better than you know yourself deal. As a whole, she couldn’t complain about her relationship with Finn; the sex was good and she truly enjoyed their time together. But was that all there really was to it? Where was that connection that the other’s seemed to have? She sighed and made the turn off to the paper and parked before walking in to her desk.

Max was hovering around her desk, waiting for Clarke to get back. Max was a political editor and a good one. Her rapier sharp wit had ruffled more than a few feathers over time, but you couldn’t fault her for being biased, she skewered them all!

“Well, what’s the deal this time?” she asked, sitting on the corner of Clarke’s desk while Clarke put her purse away.

Clarke gave her the lowdown on the crime scene and then pulled out her notebook and saw her phone and remembered she had a call to return. She was feeling hopeful about it and fidgeted while Max sat there chatting. Finally she was gone and Clarke returned the call, waiting impatiently for it to be answered.

“This is Mo; talk to me!” Maureen’s voice rang out clearly over the telephone line and an excited ripple raced up Clarke’s spine.

“Hi Maureen. This is Clarke Griffin, returning your call.”

“Hey girl, glad you called! So how soon can you come to work for me?”

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat and she silently did the happy dance. SHE GOT THE JOB!!! When she could speak again she said, “Well, I want to give the paper two weeks’ notice; will that work?”

Maureen grinned on the other end of the line. “Looks like I got me someone with a conscience. Hmm, well, I guess that will be fine. So, I’ll see you in two weeks then?”

“You bet you will! And Maureen, thanks so much for this opportunity; I won’t let you down!”

“I’m counting on that Clarke. See you then!” She hung up the phone without another thought and started giggling, excitement overcoming her normally serious demeanor. Max came over to see what was going on.

Clarke jumped up to hug her and then proceeded to jump up and down with excitement. “Guess what? I got a new job; at Buzzwire, the internet news place! I GOT THE JOB!!!”

“Wow Clarke, that’s great! Will you be an online reporter?” Max asked, delighted for her friend.

“Not at first, but soon. I’ll be learning the ropes for a few months and then I’ll get to go live. Max, this is my chance and I can’t wait! Oh, I gotta write my resignation letter now. I’ve never had to do that before! And I have to tell my parents and Finn and wow, I’ve got to get busy!”

“Congratulations Clarke!” Max said as she watched Clarke start typing on the computer. She walked away with a smile, genuinely happy for her friend. She cast a quick look over her shoulder as Clarke sat frowning at the computer screen for a moment. Yes, Max knew it was scary, but she also knew that Los Angeles was about to be taken by a small hurricane named Clarke!

  
):(

“Hey Morgan, I just hired your friend, Clarke Griffin! I hope you been straight up with me girl. She had better deliver!”

“I’m sure she will, and I’m telling you Mo, the camera lens eats her. She’ll be a hit!”

Morgan nodded and headed out the door to her car. She really didn’t know Maureen Williams; she’d sold them a few photos here and there, but when she had heard about the opening at Buzzwire she had immediately thought about Clarke.

On camera she was bound to garner attention, hopefully from the person that Morgan had her eye on. There had to be a way to draw him back into her life and she would attempt just about anything to do that. Yes, she knew that he had watched over Clarke for quite a few years, but all that ended when he spent those reclusive years in Seattle. This would be the perfect way to get his attention focused on her again. The perfect bait that is.

It was all coming together as Morgan , aka Echo Duvall wanted. And she always got what she wanted when it came to Bellamy Blake. She remembered the fire and amended, well, most of the time anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The roller coaster ride is going to get bumpy sweet readers so hang on! There has been a lot of necessary info up to this point to set things up, but Clarke is going to be pushed into the thick of things now. And that waited for reunion is right about the corner! 
> 
> Next chapter: Clarke gets her first shot at online reporting when a possible vampire killer is on the loose. Meanwhile, she meets a very intriguing guy at the crime scene that somehow seems a bit familiar to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not a meet-cute, but a meeting anyway. 'Vampire Slaying Rocks LA!' Bellamy panics at the news that Clarke is investigating what could possibly be a death involving a vampire.

_September 29, 2017_

  
_It has been a few really strange and exciting days! I got my first online story and it has made Buzzwire a sensation overnight. Maureen (everyone calls her Mo) loved my story idea and it has been exciting but really hard work!_

  
_I met a guy, a private investigator by the name of Bellamy Blake. I’m still collecting my thoughts about him and let me tell you, I’ve had a lot of them. _

  
_Tall, dark, and handsome doesn’t even begin to describe this guy; add sexy to the mix and the fact that he is a total enigma, there one minute and gone the next, literally. Twice he has just disappeared on me. It sort of freaked me out actually. But the thing is, I know him somehow. I don’t know how and he says we’ve never met before, but something inside me recognizes him. I don’t understand how or why, but I feel so right with him, safe I guess you could say. Although I wondered, when he scared the crap out of me after I broke into an apartment, if he wasn’t the killer in the story I was working on. _

  
_Yes, the story! My first webcast and it was a killer! Literally, I’m sorry to say for the girls who died while we tracked this case down. So maybe killer isn’t really the politically correct word, but it got Buzzwire noticed, in a huge way and made a whole city stop and think about things, about people. We did figure it out, Bellamy and I, and he actually saved me in the end of it. I could have ended up like the other two girls so easily, but he was there; now if I could only figure out why I keep seeing him in my dreams._

  
_Finn says it’s normal, given everything that happened but still, I can’t seem to shake the feeling that there is something I’m missing. I even told Bellamy he was the one who saved me when I was taken, which of course is ridiculous because that guy would be much older now. Maybe Bellamy is just my current ‘crush’, huh?_

  
_A bunch of us from Buzzwire went out to celebrate after the story wrapped, Steve, Marissa, Morgan, Sam, and Clint, as well as Julia and Max from the Free Press. We all had a bit too much to drink so it was lucky when Finn and Wells showed up. Wells had his fiancé with him, Tammy, and it was a really great evening. Let’s just say that as far as I’m concerned the next morning wasn’t nearly as much fun as the night before had been!_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

Clarke anxiously punched in her mom’s number and waited impatiently for the call to be answered. She tapped her foot against the cold pavement and felt the chill in the air. Occasionally a fine mist of spray from the fountain got caught in the breeze and made its way across the crime scene where she was waiting for Steve to get set up so she could go live; her very first web cast!

“Hello?” Abby answered, on the other end of the phone. It was after midnight, which was late but Clarke couldn’t contain her excitement. 

“Mom! Guess what? I’m getting ready to do my first live web cast! Turn the computer on, okay?”

Abby blinked and cleared her throat as she listened to her daughter’s words. This was a huge thing for Clarke and Abby tried to wake up a bit more in order to appreciate it all. 

In the background Clarke could hear Marcus asking who was on the phone and what was wrong. She listened as her mom told Marcus what Clarke said and she heard Marcus give an excited ‘ALRIGHT’ in the background which brought an even bigger grin to Clarke’s face. Marcus was always her biggest supporter and she laughed as he grabbed the phone and started asking a million questions.

“Where are you?” was the first one and Clarke started answering them all. 

“I’m at the fountain on Melrose, downtown. I’m waiting for Steve to get set up now, it’s a murder Marcus. The girl has a bite mark on her throat I heard them say, like a vampire or something bit her!” Clarke laughed at this last bit of information, as if anyone really believed in vampires! But it made a good angle for the story. She never even noticed when Marcus failed to laugh with her.

Just then Steve told her he was ready to go and she said to Marcus, “Hey, I gotta go now, we’re ready to roll. Turn the computer on!” She didn’t hear Marcus tell her to be careful.

  
):(

Marcus set the receiver back down in the cradle and made his way downstairs where Abby had booted the computer and followed the Buzzwire link Clarke had sent them. As he walked into the room Abby immediately saw that something was terribly wrong.

“What is it honey?”

“Clarke just told me the dead girl has bite marks in her throat!”

“Oh my God,” Abby said and watched as Clarke’s web cast started. Both watched in stunned silence, both proud and scared as they watched the report. They knew what they had to do.

  
):(

  
Bellamy had just woke from his sub-zero slumber and made his way into the kitchen for a quick fix, choosing the needle as his dinner companion this night. It was fast and he needed the boost because he hadn’t rested well at all. He had dreamt of Clarke all day and she appeared and retreated constantly, reappearing whenever he finally felt as if he would actually rest. 

He slid the needle into his vein and felt the rush; so did his inner vamp and he went with the feeling, letting it take him over. The computer was on and it suddenly had his attention.

There she was, Clarke on the screen, reporting from a crime scene. “This is Clarke Griffin, reporting for Buzzwire.”

It brought him out of his seat immediately. He knew that she had gotten the job at Buzzwire a few months ago; he didn’t know that she was doing live web casts. 

His cell started ringing and he was tempted to ignore it, but when he looked at the number ringing in he answered right away.

“Hello?”

“Bellamy, its Marcus. I think Clarke might be in trouble!”

“I just saw her on the web cast. What’s wrong?” He flashed back to his disturbed sleep and began to understand it.

“She’s working a murder scene; Bellamy, the dead girl has a bite mark on her neck.”

“Fuck! Is she still there? It was a live web cast wasn’t it?"

“Yeah, she just called us before she went on. You’ve got to go and check it out, Bellamy. Please…” The last word was unnecessary; Bellamy was already heading up the stairs to get dressed.

“I’m on my way Marcus; I’ll let you know what I find out!” Bellamy hung up the phone and was dressed and out the door in record time. 

On the drive Bellamy was anxious; this would be the first time he had actually saw her since that long ago July night when he knew that he had to leave. He had to check this out for Clarke’s safety, but he was scared to death. He’d just stay in the shadows he told himself. She didn’t even have to know he was there, just like the old days. He’d just check it out and see what was going on, that was all and then he’d leave.

Simple… 

Not simple and he knew it. The complications buzzed through his head and the reality was that as afraid as he was of seeing her, he was also incredibly excited. To actually see her, not just a picture thrilled him and by the time he was at the crime scene he was a mess. The chaos of the scene helped to clear his head out a bit and he was thankful. Yellow tape decorated the perimeter and flashing lights made it hard to spot her at first. He went in for a closer look and that was when he saw her, standing next to the dead girl, snapping pictures with her phone. Wells was on the scene and when he noticed what she was doing he yelled at her to get away from the body. She headed straight towards Bellamy.

My God, she took his breath away, if he really had any to take away that was. Seeing her like this was a total surprise, she moved gracefully across the pavement, barefoot and ignoring what had to be freezing water as she walked towards him, talking to herself. He tried to memorize this moment and he knew that he needed to disappear, quickly, but he stood rooted to the spot, oblivious to everything else. All sound and motion around him seemed to cease and she filled his world with her presence; he was mesmerized.

Clarke saw him standing along the edge of the crime scene and thought he must be another cop. She headed over to see if she could get anything else out of him; information that Wells might not share.

Truthfully, she felt drawn towards him; as if a giant magnet was guiding her straight to him. She didn’t know why, but she knew that was where she was supposed to be. He seemed familiar somehow, in a comforting sort of way. The closer she got the more she realized how gorgeous he was and it drew her to him even more. 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” She stared at him, quizzically, lightly worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

“You tell me,” he answered. He tried not to show how excited he was to see her, be this close to her. She was close enough now that he could catch the scent she was wearing; something floral with a hint of vanilla. She stood in front of him staring as they talked, relaxed as she asked him if he were a cop.

He smiled at her and she smiled back; he ached to pull her into his arms and hold her tight against him, inhaling her beauty and essence. His hands were clenched at his sides as he fought the silent war within himself. His need versus what was right. She turned away for a moment and he used that time to escape, for both of their own goods.

  
):(

  
Clarke turned around and he was gone; totally disappeared in the blink of an eye. She frowned in puzzlement wondering how on earth he had managed it so quickly, so silently. She surveyed the people around her and couldn’t find him anywhere. 

This is just too weird!

“Clarke!” Steve watched her for a moment, staring around the scene as if looking for someone. “Clarke!”

“Huh? What?” she asked distractedly.

“Wells wants the press over by the parking lot, for a briefing. Come on, let’s go.”

“Oh, okay,” she told him. She stopped long enough to slip her shoes back on and followed Steve to where the other press was waiting for information. She saw Julia there and went to stand next to her.

“Hey, what are you doing here, in the middle of the night?” Clarke asked.

“Well, it seems like our crime reporter left the paper, so here I am!” she teased. “Was this your first web cast?”

“Yeah. I think it went pretty well. Hope so anyway. I was first on the scene.”

Julia giggled and said, “Why doesn’t that surprise me? So what do you think?”

“I think it’s weird, that’s what I think. She has a bite mark in her neck!” She pulled out her phone and showed Julia the pictures she had snapped.

Julia winced and said, “Ooh, looks awful! Poor girl - that must have been horrific.”

Clarke put the phone away, nodding in agreement. “Hey, did you happen to see a tall, dark haired guy standing over there by that wall a little bit ago?”

“No, I didn’t notice anyone. Why?”

“It was the strangest thing, I was talking to him and turned around for a minute and he just vanished, like into thin air.”

“Sorry, didn’t see him.” Before she could continue Wells joined the group and the camera’s and lights focused on him.

Clarke was immediately shoved out of the way by reporters who were bigger than she was and she learned right away that they may be bigger but she was more determined. She pushed back and made her way to the front of the pack. Wells watched her and had to hide a smile; same old Clarke. She’d get her story; he never doubted it for a moment.

Clarke listened as he gave a briefing of what they knew which wasn’t anything different than what he had already told her. Clarke pushed the microphone closer to him and asked, “Lieutenant, do you think she was killed here or that her body was just dumped here?”

“We don’t know that yet, although we’ll be investigating further. For now folks, that’s all we have.” He finished his sentence and walked away, heading back to a group of the SID investigators to discuss the case.

Clarke and Steve headed to the Buzzwire van and sat inside to view the story as it was rebroadcast. Clarke frowned as she watched, thinking that she would have done this or that differently.

“Not bad Clarke. Not bad at all!”

“I don’t know. What do you think Maureen will think? I could have done better, I know it.”

“I think she’ll love it! Nice and juicy, just the sort of story she loves, I promise!”

“I guess we’ll see,” Clarke said, chewing her bottom lip. “Come on; let’s go see what else we can find out!”

Steve rolled his eyes but followed her out. Yep, Clarke had been bitten by the camera bug. She had a passion for the gritty stuff; the girl would probably go far.

):(

Bellamy had watched the rest of the night hidden in the trees that rimmed the plaza. He kept Clarke in sight at all times and watched for anyone who might have been paying too much attention to the crime scene but he didn’t see anyone. He hadn’t gotten close enough to the body to scent it, but he’d have his chance at the morgue when he stopped to see Guillermo. 

As dawn broke over the city Clarke and her camera guy were out walking the parking lots. It was impossible for him to stay hidden and watch her any longer so he finally left her to head to his car. No one else was at the scene any more, not even the police and he felt sure she’d be okay. 

It remained to be seen whether or not she had stumbled onto a vampire murder. It would be practically unheard of for one of the tribe to leave someone out like that to be discovered. There were rules and they were followed; the cleaners made sure that was how it worked. The only safety the vamps had was hiding in plain sight and that meant no leaving bodies around to be found by humans. Bellamy didn’t know what the deal was with this case, but he knew he had to find out.

That decided, his mind strayed back to Clarke; he felt like a drowning man who had just been thrown a life preserver in a tumultuous sea. She was a life line, in many ways although he hated to think of her like that. But he knew it was true; he felt more alive right now than he had felt in years.

_She didn’t recognize me. No, no I don’t think she did, really. Maybe its okay and she won’t remember._

He did not want to bring all the trauma of that time back to her and he would leave again if he had to; anything to keep that from happening. She deserved to get on with her life and he vowed he would not be a roadblock to that.

But damn it had felt so good, so right seeing her.

He decided to head over to Marcus and Abby’s house. He knew they would be anxiously waiting to hear what had happened. As he pulled into their drive the front door opened and Abby ran out to him and pulled him to her in a hug.

“Is she alright?” she asked, pulling him along into the house and out of the morning sun.

Inside Marcus clasped his hand and laid his other hand on Bellamy’s arm, welcoming him into the house. “Bellamy, have a seat. Tell us what you know, please.”

“She’s okay. I couldn’t get close enough to the scene to tell whether or not there is a vampire involved, but I’ll be checking that out at the morgue in a little while.”

“Have you seen her follow-up report? It started running an hour or so ago.” Marcus turned the volume on the computer up and Bellamy watched Clarke as she gave the final report from the crime scene. The headline said, ‘Vampire slaying rocks LA’.

Damn it, Murphy will be so pissed. Another thing to deal with; visit with Murphy after he talked to Guillermo.

Abby looked at Bellamy, a question in her eyes. Bellamy knew what that question was and he didn’t want to have to answer it. He took an unnecessary breath and said, “Yes, I saw her there; I talked to her for a moment.”

“Oh my God, Bellamy! How did that happen?” she asked, grabbing Marcus’s hand. Bellamy saw the concern flash across Marcuss face and he felt even worse.

“I was standing off to the side, out of the way but Wells was there and he saw her by the body and yelled at her to get away. Where I was standing was the only place she could go.”

“Wells was there?” Marcus asked.

Bellamy was puzzled, but answered, “Yes. Do you know him?”

Abby nodded and smiled, “Yes we do. Clarke and Wells dated for quite awhile in college. At one time we sort of thought they might get married.”

Bellamy tried not to let the fact that the news shocked him show on his face. Of course he knew that Clarke would have had boyfriends, steady ones even and lovers, but the fact that one of them was Wells definitely did shock him. He remembered watching them together at the crime scene though and he could see it in their interaction. Despite the fact that Wells obviously didn’t like Bellamy he was a good man, an outstanding man in fact and he felt a momentary pang of regret for their failed relationship.

“So – so do you think she recognized you?” Abby asked.

“No, I was a bit worried about that too. She thought I looked familiar, but she couldn’t place me. It was okay. I only talked to her for a minute and then I left. I did watch the scene until dawn though, to make sure she was okay.” He let them digest this information for a minute before adding the part that they would hate. “Look, there could be a vampire involved in this; I have to continue to investigate it. Not only for Clarke’s safety, but for the security of the vampire community. We could have a rogue out there and if so, it has to be taken care of.”

“Yes, I realize that Bellamy. I do…I just want her to be safe,” Abby added.

Bellamy nodded, silently agreeing with her. “I’ll probably see her again Abby, but I’ll take every precaution that she doesn’t recognize me, I promise.”

“Okay Bellamy. What else can we do at this point?” Abby said, salty tears brimming her eyes. All any of them wanted was for Clarke to be safe and happy.

Bellamy left soon after that and as Marcus watched him climb into his Benz and he secretly thought that finally maybe things had a chance to work out. Answers to years old questions might finally come out and he couldn’t help but think that it was a good thing.

He was aware though that he was the only one who thought that.

As Abby and Marcus watched Bellamy pull away from their house Abby broke down in tears. They were tears of relief as well as fear of what had been set in motion. Marcus held her tightly against him and kissed her hair, trying to lend her every bit of strength he could. He could tell by the way she held her body that she wasn’t okay with it all and he knew that they were going to have to talk about it. It was a discussion he always knew would happen and yet he would postpone it if he could. He could only be honest with her, even understanding that they saw the situation from totally different sides.

“It’s going to be okay darling, I promise,” he told her. He just wasn’t sure who it would be okay for. 

“Will it? You’re joking right? It’s not going to be okay!”

Marcus tipped her head up so that he could look into her eyes; her eyes that were awash with unshed tears. As he watched she blinked and a salty tear made its way slowly down her face. He bent and kissed it away and soon more followed; a million tears shed for grief and guilt, an abominable combination.

“Sh-she’ll remember Marcus. She’ll remember it all!”

“Abby, is that such a bad thing? Can you imagine what it is like for her, having this horrendous thing locked away in her head and not being able to let it go? Do you ever consider that Abby? Look at the life she leads; it’s like part of her is missing or incomplete. She’s missing a part of herself my love and she needs to find it.”

“She’s fine Marcus; she has a good career, she has a good young man in her life. She’s okay!” Abby reiterated, letting out a huge breath. “She is…”

“Really? Yes, I’ll grant you she is doing well in her career, but part of what let’s her do that, be the investigative reporter that she is is the fact that she is driven to uncover the truth. Where do you think that need comes from? And men! She gets just so close and holds back, always waiting for something that she can’t explain. A need, within her Abby. She needs the truth.”

“I’ll never believe that Marcus; never.”

Marcus just held her closer and rubbed his hand up and down her back. She still didn’t see what was in front of her face; that there were two people out there that needed one another and wouldn’t be happy until they discovered that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my awesome readers! You all make my heart sing with joy with your comments and kudo's. Things have started changing for Bellamy and Clarke and it will be a wild ride at times, I promise.
> 
> Next chapter: Bellamy and Clarke continue to work on the vampire slaying case and it opens up a lot of questions for Clarke. Does she figure out the truth? Time will tell.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy work the case together and grow closer, making Clarke think even more about him and who he is. When he saves her yet again, she thinks she has the answer.

_October 1, 2017_

_The past couple of days have been a wild ride. Confusing and exhilarating, I feel like I have been sucker-punched. I’ve had several dreams about when I was taken and I haven’t had in for a very long time. But one face keeps returning to me in them, a face that has no place there and yet, inexplicably is._

  
_The face of Bellamy Blake, the private investigator that I met while working on the Kelly Foster case._

  
_Why is he in my dreams, inhabiting my thoughts? It’s like I have breathed him in and now he is a part of me, a part that I can’t shake, and a part that I don’t want to shake._

  
_Finn just keeps telling me that it is normal, that he saved my life when I was attacked by Christian Ellis’ grad student. Bellamy saved me and so it is normal that I would be preoccupied with him. Is it? Is it normal to feel a part of someone that you barely know?_

  
_I wish I knew…_

  
_What I do know is that when I fall asleep it’s Bellamy’s face that I see, carrying me away from the horror of when I was taken. It has sort of jump-started those old memories in a way that I can’t get away from. Part of me is glad about that – you can only hide from the past for just so long but the reality is that I can’t make heads or tails of it all. It seems like there is fire and then Bellamy carries me away. _

  
_Which of course isn’t possible. _

  
_Why can’t I remember it all? I think I need to, for no other reason than to finally move past it. My mom always felt it was better for me to just forget it all, but I don’t think so. How can you heal and move past if it haunts you still?_

  
_I am still riding high with the success of my first web cast; I am Mo’s golden girl right now, but we’ll see how long that lasts! She is fickle, or so I have been told. Yesterday I spent working wrap ups to the story and I must admit that while the vampire angle caught the viewer’s attention, it is pretty hokey! It was so much fun, when I wasn’t being drugged and on the list for the next murder that is. _

  
_I talked to Raven and told her my news and she was delighted to hear it all; she seemed a bit better this time, more her old self. Maybe I was imagining the stress in her voice last time we talked. I don’t know, it’s possible I guess. I also talked with Harper and she said she hadn’t noticed anything unusual with Raven, so I probably did imagine it. She and Monty are coming up this weekend for a barbeque at Mom and Marcus’s house, to celebrate my triumphant entry into the world of online journalism. It’s going to be fun and I can’t wait!_

  
_Later…_

):(

  
After Bellamy had visited Guillermo at the morgue and discovered that there wasn’t a vampire involved in all this he headed to Murphy’s for a few minutes. He was seeking something, some unknown needed familiarity. Maybe just a laugh, but Murphy taunting him about his need to feed his inner vampire set him on edge and he headed home to hit the freezer.   
He needed to get some sleep before he went to the dead girl, Kelly Foster’s apartment later to see what he could find. As he and Guillermo checked her out in the morgue he knew that whoever had done this wasn’t a vamp, so what was the point of it all? He tried to focus on the case but instead his mind kept twisting around to Clarke. 

He sort of felt like a fool, standing there staring at her. She was so beautiful; confident and poised as she made her way to where he was standing. It was amazing, she was grown up and no longer that 16 year old girl that was burgeoning on the edge of womanhood. 

And this was what presented the problem. 

He was drawn to her, like a man thirsting to death in a desert and she was the life-saving spring. He wanted to drink her in, her essence, her very person. She was a life line for him and he hadn’t felt that in a very long time. How did he stay away having these feelings; such mortal feelings?  
After managing to sleep for a few hours he got up, realizing that there would be no more sleep for him right now. He showered and dressed and realized he still had a couple of hours before he could go to Kelly Foster’s apartment. He decided to go see Jasper.

Jasper was the only other vamp who knew the story of what had happened that night in 1985. Not even Murphy knew all the details and how it had impacted Bellamy’s life. 

Yes, to Jasper, that was where he would go…

  
):(

Clarke knew she needed to go check out Kelly Foster's, the murdered girls apartment. She also knew that it was likely that the police would be there still, looking for anything related to the case. She spent the afternoon picking apart Kelly’s life; what classes she took, who she hung out with. She came up with several names to check out and what she hoped were promising leads.

During all that her mind kept returning to Bellamy Blake. Why couldn’t she get this guy out of her mind? It was driving her insane; whatever she thought about eventually wound its way back to him, to his face. It was downright creepy she thought and at the least it had to be unnatural. How could she feel as if she had known him all her life? There was something in those hazel eyes of his that spoke directly to her soul and it puzzled her. 

She would get to the bottom of it though, she would…

  
):(

Bellamy pushed the buzzer at Jasper’s and he answered almost immediately and buzzed him in. It was quiet for once in the basement and Bellamy was glad about that.

“Hey Bellamy! I sort of wondered if I would see you today.” Jasper sat in the computer chair and watched Bellamy as he nervously paced around the room before taking a seat on the couch. Jasper leaned back in the chair and just waited for Bellamy to speak.

“I saw Clarke last night.” Four simple words that rocked him to the core.

“Yeah, I know. Marcus called and told me what happened. You okay?”

“Ye – um, I don’t know. I just don’t know. Jasper, it, well it took me back to places I’d rather forget, you know?” 

_1985_

  
_Bellamy had been in his freezer for 3 days and still the horror of what had happened, of what he had done wouldn’t let him rest._

  
_He had heard that sometimes the old ones, vamps who had been around for centuries would ‘go to ground’, literally bury themselves alive for years to sort of collect themselves or something. He could understand that. If it were possible he would do the same._

  
_He had killed his sire, his wife. The thought stunned him; in the vamp world to kill your sire was almost an unforgivable act and yet he felt no real remorse about it. She was dead; staked and burned to death by his own hand and he would do it again if he had to. It was just too much; all these years had culminated in the end of not only their marriage, but her death._

  
_He heard his front door open quietly and he was instantly alert. He lifted the lid on the freezer and caught a whiff of a familiar vampire and got out of the freezer because he knew it wouldn’t do any good to try to hide away there._

  
_Bellamy slipped on a pair of jeans and headed out to the living room. Jasper was leaning against the couch, waiting for him._

  
_“Hey Bellamy,” he said quietly. Marcus had told him what had happened 3 days ago. When he didn’t hear from Bellamy, he decided to come and check on him. Although they were past the fledgling/sire part of the relationship they did touch base most days still. Jasper waited for Bellamy to speak and the silence was almost unbearable._

  
_Bellamy went to the hidden fridge and grabbed a bottle of O + and held it up to Jasper in a silent question. Jasper nodded and Bellamy got two glasses out of the cabinet and filled them half full of the red liquid. He still hadn’t said a word._

  
_Jasper waited; maybe not patiently, but he waited. The fact that Bellamy hadn’t said a word spoke volumes to the younger vampire and so he remained quiet and instead sipped the blood._

  
_Bellamy took a long drink and sat the glass down on the coffee table. “You heard?”_

  
_“Yes. Marcus called me. Clarke is safe Bellamy, you saved her.”_

_ “From Echo. I saved her from my ex wife Jasper!”_

  
_“Your ex? She took Clarke? Why did she take Clarke?” Jasper was clearly puzzled._

  
_“She wanted to make Clarke a vampire so we could be a family. A fucking family, Jasper. The three of us, living in blissful vampire happiness for eternity!”_

  
_The news stunned Jasper. He had only met Clarke once, well, if you could call it a meeting. “Did you know that I actually held her once Bellamy? When she was about 12 months old.”_

  
_“No, you never said. What happened?”_

  
_“It was about a year after mom Mom died and I was turned, at a barbeque at Marcus’s house. Clarke was crawling, all over the place and she was so beautiful. She was lying on the ground, looking at, oh , I don’t know, maybe the grass or something and a lady bug landed on her nose. It was funny to watch her, she tried to shoo it off and I got down on the ground with her and she laughed at me. I picked the lady bug off of her nose and she started crying. I felt terrible so I picked her up and we walked around the yard. I would stoop to smell the honeysuckle or lilacs and she would lean down and act like she was smelling them too, only – only instead of inhaling she was blowing on them. She was my shadow the rest of the day.” He smiled, remembering that day, of how a charming baby girl had won his heart. She was in a way family to him and it made him burn with anger to know what Echo had done; not just to Clarke but to his sire as well._

  
_“I killed her Jasper; Echo. I staked her and then set the cabin on fire. She burned to death in it. I – I murdered my sire, my wife. And I would do it again, Jasper.” He started crying then, deep heaving sobs that tore at Jasper’s heart. He sat the empty glass down and reached across the coffee table and took Bellamy’s hand. He knew how hard it was for Bellamy to reveal so much of himself like this and Jasper wanted him to know that it was okay, that he wasn’t alone._

  
_“Bellamy, she was crazy, you’ve told me that time after time. She destroyed your life when she turned you; she has haunted you since then, dogged your every move practically. It’s for the best; maybe now you can just live your life.”_

  
_ “I couldn’t believe that even Echo would consider doing that to a child. A child, Jasper. It was obscene and as soon as I saw Clarke I knew that I would do whatever it took to keep her safe. The amazing thing was, after a brutal and bloody fight with Echo, Clarke came right to me when I told her I was going to take her home. She just crawled into my arms and trusted me that I was going to take her to her mommy. It amazed me, stunned me. She was so trusting.”_

  
_“That’s because she knew she was supposed to be with you Bellamy; she knew. You saved her, you are forever a part of her now.”_

  
Bellamy looked up at Jasper then, one eyebrow raised in question at Jasper’s words. A part of her forever. It was an amazing thought.

“Bellamy? Bellamy?” Jasper calling his name brought him back to the present.

“Yeah? Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said it’ll be okay. Marcus said you indicated that she didn’t recognize you.”

“She asked me if she knew me, but I don’t think she figured it out. It will be okay I guess.” He got to his feet and said, “I need to go; I’ve got to go and do a little breaking and entering, see what I can find out about Kelly Foster. I’ll talk to you later, Jasper.”

Jasper nodded and watched as Bellamy left. That was a man who still wasn’t ready to face his demon; but it was coming soon, Jasper could feel it.”

  
):(

Over the next couple of days Bellamy and Clarke worked together on the murder but it set Bellamy on edge. She still didn’t appear to recognize him so Bellamy began relax a bit which was good, because Clarke was becoming more and more involved in the case. Then Clarke dropped a major bombshell; she was going to attend a ‘study group’ with Christian Ellis later that night. He didn’t want her to go, but had no way of stopping her.  
After he discovered the murder of the second girl, Chloe Jones, Bellamy set off to find Clarke; she was in danger and his warning bells were thundering in his head. He couldn’t get to the college fast enough.

At Hearst College he found Chandler Hall and headed to the basement, where the study group was being held. It was quiet there, but he scented Clarke and knew she had been there. He hit the jackpot when he found Christian Ellis, still there and pacing the small room in agitation. 

“Where is she, man? I know she was here, I can smell her on you!” 

Christian Ellis stared into the silvered eyes and razor-sharp fangs that couldn’t be real; and yet, somehow they were. He also knew that his life was in jeopardy if he didn’t speak up. 

“She’s gone, she left here already!” Bellamy had tossed him aside and was gone before Ellis had the chance to catch his breath. But at least he was still breathing…

As soon as Bellamy got outside, he again caught Clarke’s scent and saw that she had been abducted by the grad student. They weren’t far ahead and he took off at a run, determined to catch them. He spied them a block ahead and cut across a yard and broke through the window on the driver’s side, grabbing Daniel and swinging wildly as the car fish-tailed over the street. Bellamy was finally thrown free and he landed 25 feet away, awash is pain.

It took a minute for him to collect himself and get to his feet. He saw Daniel coming around to Clarke’s side of the car, a knife in his hand. Bellamy began to run; he had to get to Clarke in time.  
He grabbed Daniel by the back of the shirt and yanked him away from Clarke, who was lying listlessly in the front seat of the car. Only the seat belt was holding her upright and she had practically slid out of that. “I won’t let you hurt her!”

Daniel reached for Bellamy, ramming his knife deep into Bellamy’s stomach. They grappled for moment and Bellamy yanked the knife out, furious.

Bellamy growled at Daniel and said, “You shouldn’t of done that!” and tossed him into a pole like a rag doll. The metallic clink sound wasn’t satisfying enough to Bellamy but he let it go and pulled Clarke out of the car, carrying her to safely once again.

):(

Clarke was caught up in the past, a dream world of fire and fear. It screamed through her head like a banshee and made her feel dizzy with the vividness of it all. Suddenly, it was okay and Bellamy was there, taking her home to her mom and she knew that it was okay. He had saved her.  
He had saved her…

Clarke’s eyes popped open and she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She saw Bellamy sitting across the room, watching her solemnly. She sat up on the couch and said, “You saved me!”

Bellamy moved to the couch and settled on the edge, just out of reach. “From a grad student.”

“No, when I was little…” she trailed off. It was right there in front of her. She knew it and yet it couldn’t be. “He stabbed you! I saw the knife come out,” she said, looking at the blood stain on the front of his shirt.

“He sure tried,” Bellamy said, trying to diffuse her thoughts. “You got a really bad bump on your head. I’ll take you home.”

He stood up and offered her his hand and she took it. For a moment she just looked at him, his sad face that seemed to be hiding some terrible truth. The next thing she knew she was wrapping her arms around him, holding him close. She was home; right there in his arms.

For a moment Bellamy stood spellbound, unsure what to do. 

_Sixty years is a long time to deny yourself the touch of another, _

_but you do it because you can’t bear the thought of seeing yourself as _

_a monster in someone else’s eyes._

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, hating himself, loving her. He held her and knew that he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dear readers! As always, your comments make it all worthwhile to continue to write this story. I love you all so much and wish I could hug you all, lol. I have a couple comments to answer and I'll get to them soon, I promise.
> 
> Next chapter: Is Clarke ready for the truth? Could she ever imagine that there might really be vampires?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth hits Clarke hard and leaves her confused and yet she decides to protect Bellamy. When he is shot, she goes on the hunt to find him.

_October 6, 2017_

  
_I don’t know where to begin this; I don’t even know what to write. I don’t know that I should actually write it. Certainly it is too much to even say out loud. _

  
_Did you ever have one of those days or weeks where nothing was as it seemed? You know the kind, where every basic belief that you hold true is proven wrong? Where your emotions hit rock bottom and then start digging?_

  
_That was this week. I almost lost a friend and the person who saved her isn’t who I believed he was. He was a hero, but how can I live with the knowledge of how he did it? Is he the person I thought he was? Yes, he is and yet he is so much more. _

  
_He said we all have secrets; true enough. We have secrets like we stole some earrings when we were in the seventh grade or we smoked pot in college, maybe cheated on a test. Ordinary stuff that makes us cringe and blush with shame years later because deep down we still know that we are good people and we regret our actions._

  
_But what if this is something that can’t be taken back? This very secret is so big, so important that you want to forget it but you can’t? How do you live with that kind of secret? _

  
_Bellamy Blake is a vampire._

  
_There, I said it. There’s no such thing as vampires he told me only a week ago. He lied. There are vampires among us, living all around us and probably always have been. Have I known other’s I wonder? I’m too afraid to ask because I might not want to know. No more secrets, no more. Yet I will have to live this secret with him; no telling Finn or my parents or other friends. This secret Bellamy and I share and I do want to protect him. He isn’t evil or horrible; he is the antithesis of what you might imagine a vampire to be even. He saved me; fought to protect me and I understand now even more so; he had been stabbed and he still fought for me, cared for me. That makes him a hero in my book but I’m wise enough to know that the world would disagree._

  
_So this secret I will keep; for both of our sakes. He fought for me and I will fight for him, for his right to live and be a part of this world. I can do no less._

  
_Later…_

  
):(

  
The past few days had been grueling; her friend Julia had a book published, Wronged Man, about Lee Jay Spalding who had been wrongly convicted of murdering his wife 25 years ago. He was being freed from prison and was starting a new life with Julia playing a starring role in it all. As soon as Clarke had seen the book, before it was even out she knew that a private investigator by the name of Bellamy Blake had been involved in it all. She took the book to him, confused about it all.

Bellamy had looked at the old picture and told her that it was his dad and that Lee Jay was a broken individual and that Julia needed to take care. She had left his loft totally unbelieving that Julia could have been so mislead. Julia was an excellent investigative reporter and was well able to spot a scam; she was convinced that Lee Jay was on the level and so Clarke had to trust in her friends instincts.

She did know one thing though; there was something fishy about it all. Bellamy was acting really strange about it all and she couldn’t figure him out. She just didn’t know whether it was about Bellamy or Lee Jay but something was wrong with the whole damn thing. Yes, her instincts definitely told her that!

  
):(

Bellamy had stared at the picture in the book in slight shock. It was taken in 1950, back when photographs could still capture his image. He had told Clarke that it was his dad and when she mentioned that it could be his twin he said that he inherited some strong genes. Inside he was seething; about the book, about Lee Jay being released from prison but mostly because Lee Jay knew exactly what he was. Bellamy had missed the opportunity to kill him back in 1983.

After Clarke had left he sat and thought about the whole situation. Lee Jay’s wife, Ilene Hannigan had come to Bellamy, asking for his help and protection against Lee Jay who had been abusing her. Bellamy had promised to protect her and he had failed; like Lee Jay’s first wife, Ilene had been found dead, the apparent victim of suicide.

Bellamy hadn’t believed it for a moment and neither did Detective Bobby Desmond, Bellamy’s friend on the police force. They had the police file on Lee Jay’s first wife and that ‘suicide’ had raised suspicions but since there was no evidence of foul play on Lee Jay’s part it was written off. But Bobby and Bellamy both knew better.

Bellamy had been determined to kill Lee Jay; it was a done deal in his mind, but when he found Lee Jay a cop came out of nowhere and Bellamy didn’t get to finish the job. Instead, he faded into the shadows and made up his mind to bide his time. At trial, Lee Jay was sentenced to 25 years for Ilene’s death; had the file on the death of Lee Jay’s first wife been allowed to be admitted as evidence he might have gotten life in prison, but a savvy lawyer representing Lee Jay got the information blocked. It was what it was; Lee Jay would still serve 25 years and Bellamy had always hoped that perhaps an ‘accident’ in prison would take care of the situation.

No such luck. Now Lee Jay was getting out of prison and he knew what Bellamy was; a vampire. Oh yeah, he knew; he had saw the fangs and Bellamy’s eyes as they fought briefly before the cop showed up that night. He knew.

Murphy had asked him why he hadn’t just killed him and Bellamy had admitted that it was interrupted by the cop. Bellamy also told Murphy that Lee Jay knew what he was and Murphy said to find him and waste him.

But it wasn’t that easy and Bellamy knew it. Lee Jay had found another woman to play; Julia, the author was eating out of his hand and buying his bullshit by the barrel. Bellamy knew she would be the next to die unless he stopped Lee Jay and exposed the whole mess, keeping the truth about himself out of it all that is. 

At the party to introduce the book about Lee Jay Bellamy had two things on his agenda; the first was to tag Julia’s car with GPS, just in case. The second was to give Clarke the case file on the death of Lee Jay’s first wife so that she could see that there was more to Lee Jay than her friend knew and that would hopefully make Clarke more alert when it came to her friend and Lee Jay. He did accomplish both of those objectives but he also had a run in with Lee Jay.

It was a stupid thing to do, to follow Lee Jay into the men’s room and confront him. He wanted Lee Jay to know that he was watching him but he didn’t count on the drive that Lee Jay had to expose Bellamy. After threatening Bellamy with a stake to his heart, he had put his own head through a glass door, cutting it and then started yelling that Bellamy had done it. He wasn’t seriously injured, but it brought people running to his defense. Bellamy watched in anger and disbelief as Lee Jay walked out of the bathroom, holding a handkerchief to his head.

Clarke had been incensed by the incident and didn’t believe it when Bellamy told her that Lee Jay had did it himself. It didn’t make any sense to her and Bellamy couldn’t blame her for those thoughts; it didn’t make sense to him and he had watched it happen.

The next day Bellamy had come home to find Lee Jay in his apartment, having broken in while Bellamy was gone. He had searched it and not only found the gun that Bellamy kept stashed in the office but also Bellamy’s blood supply. He sat calmly, waiting for Bellamy’s return, holding one of the bags of blood and made a show of sipping it when Bellamy came in. He then threw it on the floor in disdain and taunted Bellamy about having food issues and not being able to have anyone close to him for fear of them finding out his secret.

Bellamy had watched Lee Jay toss the bag of blood onto the floor and became infuriated; this was it, the moment of Lee Jay’s death but Lee Jay was still two steps ahead of him. He announced that he had told everyone that he was coming to Bellamy’s to make peace with him and then pulled out Bellamy’s gun and a cell phone, already programmed to ring 911. With that he shot himself in the arm and pushed the ‘send’ key and told the dispatcher that he had been shot by Bellamy Blake. 

Bellamy stared at the scene for a moment, debating his chances of talking his way out of it with the police. As the sirens approached he looked around at the gun laying on the floor and the discarded bag of blood and decided he had to split. After he cleaned out the blood that was in his hidden fridge and stuffed it into a bag he made his escape, calling Murphy to meet him and trying to figure out a plan of action.

Murphy met him and as usual, wanted to know why Bellamy hadn’t killed him. Bellamy had tried to make him understand that if he could bring Lee Jay down it would be a chance to erase a regret in his life and set things right. Murphy didn’t get that and told Bellamy so and suggested that Bellamy should relocate. He offered his help with that because he knew a guy who worked with vamp relocation. Bellamy turned him down flat and a plan began to form in his mind. 

He had to get to Clarke.

  
):(

Clarke and Finn watched the news about Bellamy shooting Lee Jay. Clarke was stunned and when Finn asked her if she believed it she told him no, she didn’t.

Finn was beginning to lose patience over this whole Bellamy Blake deal. Clarke had not been herself since his appeared into her life. Things were starting to get crazy and Clarke was just going with it all, buying whatever Blake was selling hook, line and sinker. Finn appreciated the fact that Blake had saved her life and he was grateful for that. But there was something about all this that was too strange and he decided that he needed to start checking this guy out, doing a bit of investigative work of his own.

“Finn, I really don’t think Bellamy did it,” Clarke told Finn.

“You know, since you met this guy screwed up is starting to seem normal,” he had told her. Finn was totally frustrated by it all.

The door bell rang and startled them both and Finn opened the door. Standing there was someone who Finn realized was Bellamy Blake himself. When Bellamy asked if Clarke was there Finn told him no, but it was too late, Clarke was right behind him, ushering Bellamy in.

Clarke asked him why he didn’t stay at his place and tell the police what had happened, Bellamy didn’t know what to say. Actually, what was going through his head was, ‘because I’m a vampire’ but he certainly couldn’t admit that. He told them he panicked and hoped it would suffice. Looking at Finn, he knew that it didn’t.

“He can’t stay here,” Finn told Clarke. ‘I’m an attorney, in the DA’s office. I’ll get disbarred!” Finn pleaded with her, hoping she would make Bellamy leave. Instead, he could see her softening towards Bellamy and knew that he had lost the battle. 

Bellamy wanted to tell his side of the story and Clarke filmed it and put it on Buzzwire. It hit the internet and was almost immediately picked up by the TV networks. Julia saw it as she was waiting to pick up Lee Jay at the hospital and was hurt and angered by what she saw as Clarke’s betrayal. 

A short while later Clarke’s phone rang and she looked to see that it was Julia calling. Her heart sank because she knew how betrayed Julia would feel. Instead, what happened next changed everything.

Julia knew what Lee Jay was because he was holding her hostage and he demanded to talk to Bellamy. Bellamy picked up an extension and listened to Lee Jay, as did Clarke and Finn. Clarke had the presence of mind to turn the answering machine on to record the conversation.

Lee Jay demanded that Bellamy turn himself in to the police and gave him an hour to do it. He also admitted that he would do to Julia what he had done to Ilene if Bellamy didn’t cooperate. It was enough for Finn to agree to help and he took the recording to a friend of his who would hopefully put out a press release that Bellamy had turned himself in, which would give Bellamy time to find Lee Jay.

Bellamy and Clarke used the GPS tag on Julia’s car to find them, locating them in a warehouse. Bellamy instructed Clarke to stay in the car but before he left he had her get a gun out of the glove compartment with instructions to wait 10 minutes and if he didn’t come back to call the police.

As Bellamy left to find a way into the warehouse Clarke sat in the car and fumed. “Why does the girl always have to stay in the car?” she wondered aloud. It wasn’t an easy wait and she thought about the conversation that Bellamy and Lee Jay had on the phone as she waited. 

“I know what you are Bellamy!” Lee Jay had said. Clarke had asked Bellamy about it on the ride to find Julia and he had evaded the question at first and finally said they would talk about it later. 

Clarke had accused Bellamy of evading her questions and Bellamy had replied, “Everyone has secrets Clarke and that’s not evading.”

What on earth could that be about she wondered? Did Lee Jay mean ‘I know who you are Bellamy’? And who was he to Lee Jay anyway? Bellamy seemed a lot more invested in all this than you would think he would be, even if his father had been involved with it all. Then Clarke remembered that she hadn’t been able to find any trace of Bellamy’s dad and it all became more curious to her.

Suddenly, she heard a shot coming from the warehouse and Julia's scream. Clarke debated for half a moment about calling the cops, but as she saw Julia run out she was out the car door and heading to the warehouse on a run. As she passed Julia, standing there in shock they heard another shot and Julia said, “Lee Jay shot Bellamy!”

When Clarke got inside she saw Bellamy lying on the floor, blood seeping from his wounds and Lee Jay, standing above him brandishing a blow torch. Flashbacks came rushing into Clarke’s head of fire; the scary woman being burned and for a moment it was all clear to her, when she was taken. Bellamy was carrying her out of the fire and she was clinging to him, watching the scary woman burn. 

She didn’t stop to think; she took aim and shot Lee Jay, her shot hitting him in the neck. She saw his face plastered with surprise as he sank to the floor, dead. Clarke stood there in shock, dazed as she heard sirens rushing towards them. Bellamy looked at her and said, “I thought I told you to stay in the car.” She closed her eyes for a moment and when she glanced down at the floor again, only Lee Jay remained.

Clarke moved woodenly outside and saw Wells talking to Julia. “Bellamy saved me,” Julia said. “I was so wrong!”

Clarke stopped for a moment, not even aware that she had. She listened to what Wells was asking Julia.

“So Bellamy shot Lee Jay?”

“No,” Clarke said, moving forward again. “I did.”

“Hey, hey Clarke! Clarke get back here,” Wells called out to her, but she didn’t stop. She had to find Bellamy.

  
):(

Bellamy had made it to his car and headed home without being stopped by anyone, which was a small miracle. He called Murphy on the way.

“Murphy, I’ve been shot, by Lee Jay. Silver buckshot…I need help! Meet me at my place.” His loft was closer than Murphy’s and he needed to get some blood into him.

Bellamy was functioning on auto-pilot by the time he made it home. Out of the car, up the elevator, he stumbled along, barely making it into the loft and forgetting to close the door behind him. One thing was on his mind, getting some blood down him while he waited for Murphy. 

  
):(

“Guillermo? This is Murphy, I need your help. Bellamy has been shot, silver buckshot. We need to get over to the loft and help him.”

“I’ll get Terrence to cover for me man and meet you there. Is he alone?”

“I think so. He didn’t sound good so put some speed on, okay?”

“You bet. Heading out now.”

  
):(

Clarke found her way to Bellamy’s loft and she climbed into the elevator in a zombie like state. She needed to know that he was okay, but how could he be? He had been shot and she had saw blood streaking down his back so she knew he had been hit. Why in the hell didn’t he get some medical attention? The thought occurred to her that maybe he had; maybe he was at the hospital right now and she wouldn’t find him here. Then she noticed the smear of blood on the button to his floor and she knew that he was here.

Anger started to take over then and she shook with it, her fingers curled into her palms, so hard that they drew blood, but she failed to notice that. He left her there! Left her there to explain the whole damn thing. How dare he? She wanted answers and she wasn’t leaving until she had them.

As the elevator dinged its arrival the doors opened and she walked out, headed straight to Bellamy’s loft. When she got there she saw that the door was open and she stepped inside. Bellamy was on his knees with his back to the door. She couldn’t quite see what he was doing but as she saw him, bending over in pain her anger left her and all that was left was fear and questions.

“Bellamy, you ran off again. You were there one second and then you were gone,” she told him and she couldn’t quite keep the fear out of her voice.

She watched him sort of sink down and his body jerk, whether with surprise or pain she couldn’t tell. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Please leave,” he told her and his voice sounded slurred.

“Not without answers,” she told him. He turned away and tried to shrink away from her sight. “I keep dreaming about you. Why?”

“Please don’t look at me,” he pleaded.

Clarke walked around the back of the couch so she could see him better. What she saw both shocked and frightened her. Bellamy was holding a bag of blood; his hands were stained with it as was his mouth. He was breathing shakily and she watched as his body jerked with involuntary movement.

She sucked in her breath sharply, her eyes opened wide. She felt suddenly afraid, for them both. “What are you?” she asked, her words catching in her throat.

“I’m a vampire,” he said to her, fixing his silvered eyes on her. 

Her hand flew to her mouth and she took a step back. Bellamy met her gaze, knowing that she was seeing him for the monster he was. It both hurt and horrified him for her to see him like this. “Clarke, please leave now. Please…”

She could only nod and backed towards the door. “Should I call a doctor Bellamy? 911?” she asked as she got to the door.

He shook his head and repeated, “Please leave.” She saw tears streaking down his face and realized that her own face was wet at well. 

She turned around and left the loft, pulling the door shut behind her. She debated what to do; maybe she should go ahead and call 911, but could they even help a vampire? And this was a secret; she knew that and she also knew that no good could come of the world finding out.

Maybe he had called someone to help him. The thought occurred to her suddenly and she looked around the hallway and spied a corner that was sort of tucked away from the hall. She went and sat down on the floor and as she did so she realized how badly her knees were shaking; it was good to sit down. 

She told herself that she would wait 30 minutes and if no one came she was going back in there, regardless of what he wanted. She would not see him die from lack of care.

Clarke pulled her knees up and leaned her forehead against them, breathing deeply and felt her body shake uncontrollably as more tears streaked down her face. The flowed unheeded, deep wrenching sobs followed and she thought about the events of this night and the new knowledge about Bellamy. 

He was a vampire. There’s no such things as vampires he had told her; was it only last week? A vampire; how can that be?

She heard the elevator ring and she pulled herself into an even tighter ball, trying to make herself fade into the dark corner as she heard the doors swoosh open. Footsteps made a quick run down the hallway to Bellamy’s door and Clarke peeked up to see two men enter the apartment. Clarke sighed with relief; someone was here to help him.

Clarke stood up and headed for the elevator. She only wanted to go home now and sleep, maybe forever.

  
):(

Bellamy had managed to down one of the bags of blood by the time Guillermo and Murphy arrived. He was lying on the floor, fading in and out of consciousness and Guillermo scooped him up as Murphy made a bee line to the dining room table and cleared it off so that Guillermo could lay him down on it. They worked together, pulling his tattered duster and shirt off and stared at the wounds on his back and chest. They were red and angry; the silver was poisoning his flesh as well as getting into his blood.

With every moment he sank further down into oblivion and every moment brought him more pain. Guillermo opened the bag he had brought with him that had some surgical tools in it so that he could remove the bits of silver from Bellamy’s body. Both he and Murphy pulled on latex gloves, not so much as to protect Bellamy from infection but to protect themselves from the silver.

Guillermo made the first incision and Bellamy moaned in pain as Guillermo pulled the first bit of offending silver from his body. Over and over the scalpel cut and the forceps pulled until they had every last bit out of Bellamy’s body. Murphy watched as the incisions started to close up a bit and knew that it wouldn’t get better until they got blood into Bellamy. 

When Guillermo was done Murphy helped Bellamy to sit up and handed him a glass of blood, which Bellamy drank down quickly. Murphy replaced it with another glass that was downed just as fast. Finally, after three glasses of blood Bellamy’s wounds had healed, closed and the skin reformed so that you couldn’t even tell where they had been. He pulled himself to his feet and said, “I’m going to hit the freezer. Thanks, both of you.”

“What the hell happened Bellamy?” they both asked as he headed up the stairs.

“Later, I promise. Lock up behind yourselves, okay?” With that, he was gone. 

Murphy and Guillermo stared at one another as they watched him disappear up the stairs. “What do you suppose happened?” Guillermo asked as he put his instruments back into the bag. 

Murphy threw the empty bags of blood into the disposal unit and said, “I don’t know but I am sure as hell going to find out!”

  
):(

Clarke was afraid that Finn would be at her apartment, waiting on her and she didn’t have a clue what to tell him about the events of this past night. There was now a wall between them that she knew she couldn’t breach and she also couldn’t think of a logical explanation about it all either. 

Luck was with her; he wasn’t there and she showered quickly and turned her phone off as she crawled into bed. She slept for 9 hours straight and if she dreamed, she didn’t remember any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my friends! I hope the weather isn't too bad where you are! Here, in typical Kansas style we have freezing cold and snow and ice one day and sunny and warm the next. But more chilling cold is heading our way. :( Thanks so much for the kudos and comments from the last chapter. They make it all worthwhile.
> 
> Next chapter: Finn becomes more and more curious about Bellamy and has some plans. Clarke and Bellamy talk about what happened, but Clarke is still confused about her feelings, as is Bellamy.


	18. Chpater 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns more about vampires and in particular, Bellamy. Murphy is not happy that Clarke knows and really doesn't believe it when Bellamy says they can trust her not to tell anyone.

_October 9, 2017_

  
_I re-read what I wrote a few days ago and I’m still reeling from it all. I mean, Bellamy really is a vampire and that knowledge should scare me but for some reason it doesn’t. He tells me that he gets his blood from the blood bank – most of it. So where does the rest come from? How does all this work? He refuses to tell me anything much about it all even. He said that someone becomes a vampire by a vampire biting them and then when they are near death they are fed some of the vampire’s blood. _

  
_Does it always work I wonder? He also said they don’t age, which doesn’t sound bad to me. He looks about thirty, but finally admitted, (after I pushed) that he was going to be 80 in November. Incredible, really. How have vampires managed to stay hidden for all these centuries I wonder? I mean, there are vampire stories out there, but the reality of knowing an actual vampire makes some of those stories and legends look pretty silly. He doesn’t sleep in a coffin; he sleeps in a freezer, which in some ways seems even weirder to me. He has a sadness about him though, almost as if he doesn’t find much happiness in life and I have to wonder why? And I learned something really weird while working the case with him – he was stabbed, a stake to his heart, but it doesn't kill vamps, it only paralyzes them, sort of like vampire handcuffs Bellamy said._

  
_I love my job at Buzzwire, it is so great. I never imagined that I would do internet journalism; I somehow thought it wasn’t ‘real’ or something, but really, the news is the news. Mo lets me pursue the kinds of stories I like, the gritty crime stuff for the most part and that makes me happy. I’ve got a great story that I’m just beginning to work on and it actually involves a vampire according to Bellamy. He didn’t want me to work on it, but there’s no way I’m backing off of it. Good thing I’ve got Bellamy around to protect me! He said it is a newly turned vamp who is rogue and that makes him more dangerous. Of course, he wasn’t the only one who wanted me to back off; Wells did too. What is it with guys; they seem to think a poor little woman can’t take care of herself or something. They make me want to scream!_   
_I was working late one night, doing as much research as I could on vampires when Finn showed up and surprised me with dinner; kung pow chicken, extra spicy which is my favorite. He seemed curious about what was on my computer but really didn't say anything. He knew that I'd forget to eat so he'd brought dinner to me. He does some really sweet things for me and while I appreciate it and it should just make me happier, I'm beginning to feel a growing distance between us and I'm not really sure what to do about it._

_Mom and Marcus just got back from vacation in Mexico and I’m got to run because I’m going to dinner with them to hear all about their trip. They seem anxious to see me; if I didn’t know better I’d think they are worried about me or something. If they only knew what I did they might really be worried. _

  
_Later…_

  
(:)

“Clarke…Clarke!” 

Suddenly she was aware of someone standing over her bed, touching her shoulder and she couldn’t stop the small scream from escaping and then felt foolish when she realized it was Finn. She sucked in a deep breath and tried to will her frantically beating heart to slow down.

“Hey, um Finn. I’m awake. What time is it?”

“It’s five o’clock Clarke,” Finn said, watching her as she sat up slowly. She was still in the clothes she had on yesterday he noticed, something that was not like her to do.

“Five? In the morning?” she asked, completely confused.

“No sweetheart, the afternoon. Five in the afternoon,” he repeated as her eyes opened wide in shock.

Clarke leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes for a moment, a sickening feeling coming over her as the events of the past 24 hours flooded though her head. 

Bellamy is a vampire!

  
Oh God yes, Bellamy Blake is a vampire! The blood and how he looked, silver eyes and his body jerking uncontrollably, it was horrible. Is he okay? Yes, two men came to help him, he’s okay. Bellamy has to be okay…

“Clarke?” Finn asked again, concern written over his face. He frowned as he watched the far-away look in her eyes as they tried to focus. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, sorry. Just groggy I guess.” Oh God, Bellamy is a vampire! There is such a thing as vampires.

“Sweetheart, Wells and I both have been trying to call you all day. You didn’t answer your phone and I finally had to come and see if you were okay. Clarke, Wells needs to talk to you right away. He needs a statement from you.”

“Yeah, I uh, I shot Lee Jay, didn’t I?” she questioned. 

Finn watched her confusion and nodded yes. “You did. Julia told Wells what happened and he talked to Bellamy as well, but he needs your statement Clarke. Are you up for it? He’s out in the living room.”

“WHAT? He’s here?” she asked as she jumped out of bed and got tangled up in the sheets.

Finn caught her before she could fall to the floor and said, “Take it easy, he’s just waiting for you. Go ahead and get dressed, okay?”

Clarke nodded and headed into the bathroom, shedding her wrinkled clothes as she went. When Finn heard the shower come on he went back to the living room, where Wells sat waiting. Finn headed into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, knowing that Clarke would need it.

“She was sleeping, pretty soundly I might add. She should be out soon. Want some coffee?” he asked, holding up a cup.

Wells nodded and said, “Is she okay? It’s not like her to sleep all day.”

That statement made Finn frown for a moment; he had only recently found out that Clarke and Wells had dated in college. The fact that it had been a serious relationship still tended to bother Finn. Occasionally he saw them share a look about something and knew that they were thinking the same thing. He liked to assure himself that it was all in the past, but it did sort of bother him, this history they shared.

As Clarke showered she thought about what Finn had said, that Wells had already talked to Julia and Bellamy. So that meant that Bellamy was okay; for some reason that thought made her feel so much better. Now if she could only decide what to tell Wells. What had Bellamy said to him? She finally decided on just the facts of the shooting; she would leave out the part where she had gone to Bellamy’s afterwards. Unless Bellamy had told them, but somehow she was pretty sure he wouldn’t have; after all, what could he say about it?

That decided, she washed her hair and when she was done and getting dressed, she smelled the coffee in the kitchen. Thank God for Finn she decided; she could always depend on him.

  
):(

The phone rang in Marcus’s office and he answered it and smiled as he realized it was his little brother calling. “Hey Jasper, what’s going on?”

“Marcus, I need to talk to you – alone and not on the phone. Can you come by?”

Marcus looked at his watch and saw that it was a few minutes after five. Abby was getting her hair cut tonight and then having dinner with some girlfriends, so his time was free. “Okay. I’ll be done here in about 30 minutes and then I can head your way. Abby is busy tonight so I’m going to stop and grab something to eat on the way. Will that work?”

“Yep, that will be fine. I’ll see you then.” With that Jasper was off the phone and Marcus hung his receiver up and stared at it for a moment while wondering what was up. He mentally shrugged and figured he’d find out soon enough and went back to figuring the costs on a new order. The time passed quickly and he forgot all about his curiosity until he was on his way to Jasper’s.

Jasper buzzed him in immediately and Marcus came in, looking around the room that was much less messier than usual. His eyes swept the room in question and Jasper shrugged and said, “Bellamy was over earlier.”

Ah hah! Whenever Jasper knew Bellamy was coming over he tried to tidy up a bit because his sire was a total neat freak. Marcus really appreciated that about Bellamy because frankly, Jasper lived like he was still in college and paid no attention to things as the clothes piled up around him, on the floor, the couch, wherever. It’s not that he was exactly a dirty slob, but he certainly wasn’t the neatest of people, that was for sure.

Marcus sat down on the couch and opened the bag that contained his dinner. He had stopped and grabbed a cheeseburger and fries. Abby would have his head if she saw it because she was on this health kick right now; she had him eating whole grains and ‘natural’ or ‘organic’ foods and it was okay, but every now and then a guy just had to have a burger.

“In N Out?” Jasper asked, wearing a smirk on his face.

“Yes and if you tell Abby I’ll stake you!” Marcus teased, taking his first bite and chewing slowly. It was wonderful and he hurriedly took another bite and then popped a fry in his mouth too. “What’s up?”

“Well, as I said Bellamy came over earlier and shared something you need to know. Clarke knows about Bellamy; uh, about his being a vampire I mean.”

“What? How in the hell did that happen?” 

Marcus listened while Jasper told the story of Clarke’s discovery of Bellamy’s secret. Suddenly he lost all his appetite as he thought of the repercussions to all this; namely how his wife was going to react.

“It just happened Marcus and Bellamy is freaking out about it, let me tell you. When Clarke left he was in pretty bad shape he said. Murphy and Guillermo came over and took care of him but he hasn’t talked to Clarke since then. Wells Jaha called this morning and needed a statement about what had happened and Bellamy stopped here after he saw Wells. There was someone else there who saw what happened, so Clarke will be in the clear, but Bellamy is worried sick about her.”

“Oh man, Abby is going to have a fit; you know that right?” 

“Yes, I can imagine. I really can. She has kept Clarke insulated from all - this,” he said, indicating himself and how he lived. “Marcus, sooner or later she was bound to find out, we’ve always known that. And frankly, like you I think it’s better for her to know.”

Marcus nodded his head and frowned. It’s true, Clarke would have found out at some point yet Abby was determined to keep it all from her. Over the years Marcus had watched Clarke grow up and it was always apparent that she knew there was something missing, some part of her life that she knew she wasn’t told about. Clarke was a very intelligent young woman and Marcus could only believe that facing her demons would be the best thing for her. But he had always bowed to Abby’s wishes on it all, even to the point of keeping Clarke from knowing about Jasper. He understood, but it didn’t mean he liked it.

Well, the cat was out of the bag now. The question was, what were they going to do about it?

  
):(

Clarke walked up to Bellamy’s door, trying to get the courage up to knock on it. She hesitated and then took a step away, unaware that Bellamy was on the other side, watching her on the video camera. Finally she screwed up her courage and knocked, praying that he would answer.

He didn’t seem terribly surprised to see her and let her into the apartment with a quick check to make sure that she was alone. He sat patiently while she fidgeted on the couch and worked up the courage to speak. 

He even answered her questions, most of them anyway. He either wouldn’t or couldn’t talk about how he became a vampire; in fact he almost totally shut down when she asked and basically showed her out the door, refusing to talk further.

She punched the down button by the elevator and waited for it to come and as she did she remembered that she hadn’t asked him how the interview with Wells had gone for him. It must have been okay because Wells only asked her for the facts and didn’t push her on it all. She wondered if in a way the cops weren’t delighted to just be done with Lee Jay Spalding; it wasn’t as if he was a sterling citizen or something. Still, she wondered what Bellamy had said. For a moment she turned back towards the apartment but then the elevator doors opened and she finally decided just to go. 

As the elevator door closed her phone rang and she looked at it to see that it was Mo. A big story had just broke; a clerk in a convenience store was murdered and Mo needed her to get to the scene of the crime; she was sending a camera guy to meet her there.

At the scene Clarke saw Wells and he acted as if all was okay and she began to relax a bit, even eavesdropping on his conversation with another cop. A clerk had been mauled, half-eaten in fact and his blood had been drained. Wells and the cop weren’t sure what had happened, maybe a wild dog or something but Clarke knew. She knew it involved a vampire.

  
):(

The next day another murder happened with the same M.O. and Clarke and Bellamy were working together to try and solve the crime. Bellamy had admitted that it was a newly-turned vamp, one who had gone feral and he didn’t want her working on the case. He had finally given in, only because he knew that she would continue on it with or without his help.

They tracked the doctor down in the hospital where he worked and he and Bellamy fought until Bellamy got the upper hand and staked him. Clarke wanted to go to the police with him and Bellamy realized she just didn’t get it; how could a human justice system deal with an immortal? What, put him in jail? How the hell would that work he fumed. He knew that they needed to talk but now wasn’t the right time. He put the body into the incinerator and watched it burn, trying to sort it all out in his head. When he came out of the hospital, Clarke had gone and he realized it was for the best.

Back at Bellamy’s the door chimed and then opened and Bellamy watched Murphy let himself in. It was okay, Bellamy had scented him as soon as he had gotten off the elevator. The sensory perception of vampires was practically off the charts; they could see better, hear better, smell better than humans and had superior strength and and all of those things combined made Bellamy decide to become a private investigator. Those special skills had helped him crack many a case.

Bellamy was disturbed about all of this and Murphy picked up on it immediately. Bellamy recounted the case to him and for the first time in a long time, he was even a bit grateful to Echo. She might not have been the best thing that ever happened to him, but she did teach him how to survive in the vampire world. As he and Murphy chatted about that, Murphy realized there was more to the story than what Bellamy was sharing.

“So boyo, what else is going on?” Murphy asked, taking a sip of some blood laced scotch.

“Murphy, I…” He abruptly shut his mouth, half afraid to tell Murphy the truth about Clarke. “I, you know that reporter? Clarke Griffin?”

“Yeah, the one that had the story about vampires?”

“Yes, that’s her. Well, she sort of knows I’m a vampire now.”

“WHAT? Just how does she ‘sort of’ know Bellamy?”

“Well, I mean, she does know. The uh, other night, when you and Guillermo came to rescue me, she was here, before you got her. She saw me.”

Murphy digested the news quietly but Bellamy watched his foot tapping rapidly on the floor. He could tell Murphy was plenty angry and he waited for the fallout.

“So what are you going to do about it Bellamy?”

“Well, I’m not going to kill her Murphy! I’ve talked with her, everything is under control!”

“Under control? How do you know that?”

“I trust her Murphy. Look, um, there is more to this story than you know.” Bellamy proceeded to tell Murphy about rescuing Clarke all those years ago and how he had watched over her as well, until he moved to Seattle.

“So she is the reason you ran away to Seattle, with your tail tucked between your legs?”

“I wouldn’t quite describe it that way. I just needed to let her grow up. And she has; she has her own life now.”

“Which you are apparently intimately involved in!”

“NO!” Bellamy said, a terrified look on his face. “She, she has a boyfriend, okay? A steady boyfriend and she’s happy. It’s not like that, okay? We’re not intimate.”

Murphy heard the words but he also knew Bellamy; he was already in love with her, the human who happened to be a reporter. Might as well be the damn town crier. “Bellamy, I appreciate you wanting to protect her and all, but how do you know you can trust her? Really?”

“I just do Murphy – she won’t tell.”

“Not even the boyfriend? Pillow talk?” 

“No Murphy, she won’t talk. I promise.”

“You better be right about that Bellamy, for all of our sakes.” He was headed to Tokyo for a week and all this gave him a lot to think about. Murphy knew he was going to have to keep a close eye on Clarke Turner and at the first sign of her telling anyone, she would no longer be a problem! 

):(

Bellamy thought about it all night, Clarke’s desire to know how he was turned. He meant what he said to Murphy, he did trust her. But could he let her in enough to know this horrible thing that had happened to him? It was pushed so far down inside him, maybe it was time to let it out. In the vamp community, many of them had been forced turnings; most of them actually. Elka was one of the few people he knew who had actually chosen to become a vampire and she had admitted that she didn’t really understand what it meant. 

Being turned against your will was a lot like being raped Bellamy thought. And in his case, it was done by someone he knew and loved so the betrayal was double-edged. Echo betrayed his trust as his wife as she stole his life.

Yes, the case could be made that he was alive now, in a way. But not really; when he was turned he had to give up family and friends because he became a danger to them. How do you tell them that you are no longer human? That Sunday dinners are out and that the fourth of July holidays on the beach were now out of the question? 

Still, he had learned to live with it all, even if he hadn’t really accepted it. If it were possible to go back Bellamy would do it in an instant, but sadly, becoming a vampire was a one way street. So he lurked in the shadows of his loved ones lives, watching them die one by one, all except his sister until he was the last one standing. The pain of that thought shot through him like a sharp knife.

He finally came to a decision about Clarke and headed to her place. She answered his knock quickly and asked him to come in but he decided to just stand there in the doorway and tell her; tell her how he became a vampire.

Her eyes were full of compassion as he told her how Echo has turned him on their wedding night. “I went to sleep a happily married man and woke up a monster.”

“You’re not a monster Bellamy,” Clarke said, her heart breaking for him.

“Believe me, I was.”

For a moment their eyes met and held one another’s. Clarke tried to read what was hidden in his but they were unreadable.

“You asked me if I trusted you,” he said. “You are the first human I have told any of this too, so yeah, I trust you.”

He reached up and caressed her hand, which was resting on the door frame. For a half of a moment he gently squeezed it and Clarke’s breath caught in her throat. She watched as he turned and walked down the hall, heading away from her. He never saw the tears that rimmed her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

And she didn’t see his either…

  
):(

Meanwhile, Finn was thinking more and more about Bellamy Blake. He started a case file on him and watched as a report came in about Bellamy’s background. Curious Finn thought, very curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many kudo's this week. My heart is soaring. Thank you all so much! 
> 
> Next chapter: Something major happens that will forever change Bellamy and Clarke's relationship. But it will also cause complications in her life.


	19. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a decision that will forever change her relationship with Bellamy, but can he handle it? Finn discovers something that shocks him.

_October 16, 2007_

  
_I feel as if I’ve been unfaithful to Finn and the worst part is that I would do it again if necessary. No, I didn’t have sex with Bellamy, but I fed him my blood in the desert. Oh, I know, that’s not being unfaithful, but my heart, my heart is unfaithful. I have so many feelings for Bellamy, and about him that I don’t understand and I don’t know how to deal with. Especially now because there is even more of a connection than there was before. Is it because he drank my blood? Can I feel him inside me because of that?_

  
_He told me, when I offered him my blood, he said, “No, not yours, not like this!” What did that mean, not mine, not like that? What’s wrong with MY blood? I don’t get it. He was going to die and part of me thinks that he would have let himself do just that if I hadn’t practically forced the situation. Is something wrong with my blood? Or is it me?_

  
_It’s constantly spinning around in my head, everything that has happened the past couple of weeks. Okay, he’s a vampire and I’m alright with that. It only seems to be incidental to the situation. Bellamy is a good man, not a monster as he often says. I know there are things I don’t yet understand about him, about vampires, but I’m willing to learn. I will not ever betray him or this secret. I can’t help but to acknowledge that a part of me thrills to being with him, on the hunt so to speak. I feel alive when I’m with him and there is a connection there between us that I just don’t understand. He has started to replace the shadow man in my dreams about when I was taken. I know that’s silly, but still, there he is, rescuing me from the scary woman. I think my shadow man killed her, set her on fire, but my memory, or the fleeting glimpses I get of it could be distorted because it was so long ago. But now, it’s Bellamy who carries me away and takes me home to mom, grandpa and grandma. _

  
_So how does all that translate into my feelings for him? I just don’t know, but they are there. And where does that leave Finn and I? Finn is a good man too, a man who has strong convictions about right and wrong and I’ve always admired that about him. I can laugh with him and I trust him, doesn’t that mean something? If I’m honest, brutally honest, I have to admit that for awhile now things haven’t been too exciting with him and I do miss that, the rush of passion that I felt at first. But that’s normal isn’t it? In any relationship, doesn’t that die down a bit and things just sort of settle into a calmer situation? That’s normal, isn’t it? Isn’t it?_

  
_Well, on another note, I had the strangest dinner with Mom and Marcus a few days ago. It was really tense and I don’t have a clue why. Something is going on and I hope and pray that they are okay. It would break my heart if they split up or something but they (make that Mom) was just so nervous, jumpy even. She kept asking me what was going on in my life, like she was trying to keep the focus off of her. Marcus sat there and threw strange looks at her all evening and by the time I left I was majorly on edge. Weird…_

  
_Raven called me from Tokyo, agitated about something, but I have to admit that I’m a terrible friend because right now all I can think about is what is going on in my life. She was trying to tell me about some infuriating man she met who was a condescending jerk and all I wanted to say was “You want a story Raven? Let me tell you a story about vampires!” but of course I didn’t. I think a nice long e-mail is in order, but what the hell do I tell her? Man, I wish she were here, she would totally understand all this, so much more than Harper would. I can never talk to Harper about it, (I can’t really tell Raven either, I know that) because Harper is such a straight arrow kind of girl. I have always loved that about her; she’s down to earth and pragmatic and in some ways she is the ‘older’ sister of the three of us. She kept Raven and I from doing totally stupid things so many times, let me tell you. _

  
_Can she keep me from walking away from a good man and starting a relationship with a vampire? LOL, like that would ever happen!_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

“John Murphy, my friend!” Roan King bowed deeply towards his friend, welcoming him to Tokyo. He straightened up and offered his hand then in the western greeting style.

Murphy returned the bow and then offered his hand in return. “Roan, it’s good to see you. And your beautiful city.”

“Did you have a pleasant journey?” Roan asked politely. He possessed an old world charm that belied the tough attitude of an ancient vampire. They walked through the small airport 30 miles outside of Tokyo and slid into the waiting limo. It was luxuriously appointed, as Murphy would have expected and inside sat two very beautiful women who waited patiently for the men.

“Murphy, may I introduce Tamiko and Aiko; they are here to quench your hunger after your long flight my friend.”

Both women smiled at Murphy and shyly bowed their heads. He nodded in return and said, “Your generosity is truly welcome and appreciated, Roan. I will be very happy to oblige and partake of such treasures as soon as we arrive at your estate, so that I may first freshen up a bit.”

Both girls sat back into the limo seats, the heightened look of expectation fading from their faces. These two love the bite. That will make it all the sweeter and more delicious

In his suite at Roan’s home Murphy quickly showered and dressed and then called for Tamiko and Aiko. They were there almost instantly which made him realize they were just next door, waiting to be called. He sat on a settee with a girl on each side of him and he could smell the gentle scents of honeysuckle and hyacinth that emanated from their skin. Delicate and not overpowering at all, it created a sensual and heady atmosphere. Murphy lifted the wrist of Aiko and scented along the vein and the sweet smell of her blood called to him. Before he knew it his fangs had lengthened and sank lightly into her wrist. She immediately let out a moan as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the bite. He felt the tremors of pleasure surge through her body and tasted the extra sweetness of her orgasm as it flooded his mouth. He tenderly licked at the wounds until the blood stopped flowing and helped Aiko to settle back among the cushions on the settee and smiled as Tamiko held her wrist up to him, eager for her turn at bliss.

Murphy left the girls a short while later, both relaxing on the settee, recovering together and made his way down to greet his friend. It was 8 pm in Tokyo and Roan had arranged a gathering of close associates that Murphy would be dealing with over the next few days; sort of a cocktail party to introduce him.

Soon all the names and faces started to run together, with the exception of one. And anomaly actually, an American woman literally standing a head taller than her Japanese hosts. Murphy’s eyes lit with appreciation as he took in her beauty; she was exquisite and she wasn’t a vampire.

“Murphy, may I introduce you to Ms. Raven Reyes, the Assistant Director of Training and Development for King Inc.?” Murphy and Raven shook hands and he saw something flash briefly across her face with the contact.

“Ms. Reyes, it is a pleasure. How long have you been with King; I don’t believe I’ve met you before?” His eyes lingered a little bit longer than necessary on her lithe body and he saw her eyes narrow in displeasure.

“Mr. Murphy, welcome to Tokyo. I have been with King for 4 years now,” Raven told him, a definite edge to her voice. 

“Ah, I see. It’s been what, 6 years since my last visit Roan? Could that possibly be correct?” Murphy asked, smiling broadly at his friend and Ms. Reyes.

“Yes, yes I believe it has been that long!” Just then someone across the room called for his attention and he excused himself. “Raven, please be so kind to entertain Mr. Murphy in my absence, but please watch out for him! He is known for his charm!” With that he winked at her and made his way across the room.

Raven groaned to herself and wondered how long she would have to stand here and make polite small talk with this guy. Somehow he irritated the hell out of her and she couldn’t decide why. It must be his smarmy approach she decided; so self-assured and all. 

“Do you find living in Tokyo pleasing Ms. Reyes? Or may I call you Raven?” Murphy asked, taking a sip of his scotch. 

“Ms. Reyes. Yes, I enjoy Tokyo a great deal. It is a fascinating city and Japan an intriguing culture Mr. Murphy.” Her words were clipped and her answer impatient, as if she couldn’t wait to get away. Murphy frowned inwardly at her denial of him using her first name.

She really doesn’t like me Murphy realized. If she crammed that poker up her ass any farther it would come out her mouth. Murphy decided to have a bit of fun. “Perhaps we can have dinner while I’m here and you could show me a bit of the city; I’m sure Roan would approve of that,” he teased.

“I – I’m a very busy person Mr. Murphy so I’m afraid that would be out of the question. I’m sure Roan has other, er, employees who would be better suited to your sight-seeing goals. Now, may I excuse myself? I have other people to speak to this evening.”

“Certainly, Raven!” he said, using the name that Roan had. He inwardly laughed as her eyes first opened in surprise and then narrowed again in anger. She nodded briefly and turned away abruptly, beating a hasty retreat across the room. 

Murphy watched her exit the room and laughed. He wondered briefly what that was all about, but didn’t have time to puzzle too long before Roan was back and introducing him to someone else. 

Outside Raven took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm her raging feelings. She stood at a railing along the terrace and her hands were curled so tightly that fingernails cut into her palms. She made her hands relax a bit and wished she had a tissue to wipe the blood off with. 

He was one of those ‘special’ friends of Roan, she could tell. Maybe it was the cool feel of his hand when they shook or maybe it was his beautiful, sexy blue eyes; she didn’t know. What she realized though was that she needed to stay far away from John Murphy. He was dangerous to her and no good could come of this.

  
):(

“Clarke, I need some outside help with this case. Leni Hayes, my witness in the Amir Fayed case has disappeared after a hit on her safe house last night. Do you think Bellamy Blake would help me?”

For a moment Clarke was stunned. First, Finn was finally admitting that he had a secret witness and secondly that he wanted Bellamy’s help. She didn’t know which was more amazing.

It was seven in the morning and Clarke didn’t know if Bellamy would be up or not but she agreed to call him for Finn. He answered quickly and after a very brief explanation of what was going on agreed to see her and Finn. 

Finn closely watched Bellamy Blake while he explained about the case. He also couldn’t help but notice all the silent looks that passed between Bellamy and Clarke. Bellamy listened intently and asked questions and the questions he asked impressed Finn. He was smart, he’d give him that. Clarke said that he could solve cases no one else could; well, Finn would have to wait and see about that one. 

Bellamy agreed to work the case and the three of them went to the safe house where Bellamy straight away told them a few facts about the case; there was only one shooter (the police suspected two) and that none of the blood was Leni’s (because there was no estrogen in it). Leni had escaped through a window in an upstairs hallway and used the fire escape to get out of the building. She had also stolen a truck belonging to Officer Richard Colden and Clarke got a friend to track the low jack for her and Bellamy so that they could find Leni.

The truck was found in front of a house that belonged to Jack Toland, the man that Fayed had killed. Bellamy and Clarke entered the house and found that Leni had been inside and that she and Jack Toland had been involved, in love. They realized that Leni had gotten Jacks gun and that she was now armed. A bit more probing found that she had caught a bus to Victorville and that would be Bellamy’s next stop.

“Okay, this is where our separate ways Clarke,” Bellamy told her, slipping his sunglasses back on in preparation to head back outside. 

):(

  
It had been a trying day. In order to keep Leni away from the guy that was chasing her Bellamy had stolen a police cruiser and then Fayed had sent a helicopter after it. The car had been blown up and Clarke was heartbroken, thinking that Bellamy had died because she knew that fire was something that could kill him. She went home, devastated in shock and in tears, already missing him.

When Clarke got the call from Leni telling her that they were both still alive, but that Bellamy was not well she first experienced relief and joy and then fear and panic. She knew that Bellamy would need blood, but she didn’t know how to get it, where to get it. There was probably some at Bellamy’s apartment, but she didn’t think she had time to try to break in there, even if she could because Bellamy had some really high-tech surveillance and security systems. No, she would just have to go as she was and hope for the best.

She finally saw the motel up ahead and turned in. It was a rat hole, a dirty, run-down miserable excuse of a place to stay and Clarke thanked God that they had found it, out here in the middle of nowhere. She found the room and walked in, after a perfunctory knock and found Leni waiting for her.

“Leni, I’m Clarke!” As she spoke Leni ran to her and started dragging her to a door on the other side of the room.

“You have to help him; I think he’s dying!” she cried, panic in her voice.

“Where is he?” Clarke asked, already knowing the answer.

“He’s in here.”

“Stay here,” Clarke said, entering the bathroom. She saw Bellamy, lying in the tub with melting ice and water covering him. 

  
):(

  
_What if the one thing you need to survive is the one thing that would make your life unbearable?_ Bellamy's Thoughts swirled around him, tearing him apart to see Clarke standing there in the doorway.

“Bellamy!” Clarke’s heart nearly stopped when she saw him lying in that filthy tub; he was slumped down in the water and his skin was very pale and pasty looking. She thought he was dead.

“Bellamy!”

He slid up a bit in the tub and when he opened his eyes she saw that his eyes were yellow and her breath caught in her throat at that sight. He was bad off, she knew.

“You have to take Leni and get her out of here,” he told her. For a couple of minutes they debated the issue; he determined that she would go and she determined that she would not. She started digging in her purse, then the bathroom cabinet and drawer.

  
“What are you doing,” he asked, his voice faint husky. “Take Leni and leave NOW!

  
“I'm looking for something to cut myself with to get you some blood.”

Finally, she had enough and pulled aside her blouse, exposing her neck. “I don’t know how to do this but I know you won’t kill me and I know you won’t try to turn me either. I have this vampire friend who’s been explaining this stuff to me.”

He looked shocked, appalled at that suggestion. He shook his head and said, “No. Not your blood, not like this!”

All Clarke could think of was that there was something wrong with her blood, that he was disgusted by the thought of drinking her blood. It broke her heart just a little bit to see him react like that.

Soon though he realized he had no choice and he reached for her arm, scenting her wrist. “At some point, you’re going to have to stop me,” he told her before sinking his fangs into her wrist. Her blood was like nectar, partly due to the fact that he needed it so badly, but mostly because it was her blood – his Clarke’s blood. The last thing he wanted was for her to be food for him and yet, there wasn’t another choice right now. He couldn’t protect them if he didn’t.

The bite was a bit different than she expected; the shock of his fangs piercing her skin stung at first, but the soft, rhythmic pull of his mouth was almost soothing and she relaxed against him. Still, she could hear his words repeating in her head, “not your blood, not like this” and they hurt each time she remembered them. She wondered how long before she ‘had to stop him’; how much was enough? 

Suddenly she felt him pull his fangs out and he licked at the puncture marks. It was a tender act and it made her feel strangely peaceful – almost cared for. 

“Are you okay Clarke?” She nodded yes, a bit pale.

“Hey,” Bellamy said, immediately reaching to steady her. “You’re probably going to be a bit dizzy, so take it easy. Wrap one of those towels around your arm and press lightly, okay?”

“I’m going to go and check on Leni,” she told him.

He nodded and said, “Okay, I’ll be right out. Uh, Clarke?” 

She turned to look at him and he smiled and said, “Thank you.”

She nodded and gave him as much of a smile as she could.

  
):(

Clarke headed for the bathtub when she got home. She still felt a bit weak and puny, even though Bellamy had insisted that they stop so she could eat on the way home. Yes, she wanted a long, hot bubble bath and as she filled the tub with a light vanilla scent she anticipated sinking down into it and just relaxing.

Finn was in the living room, going over case details on his phone. He had been very solicitous of her since they got back, trying to make sure she was okay. Now he was making arrangements for Leni, who was scared to death. Bellamy was going to stay at the safe house with her too after a trip home to change and eat Finn told Clarke.

Clarke shrugged out of her clothes and sank down into the heated water and sighed. Amazingly, her arm didn’t hurt, in fact it didn’t look bad at all, just two little puncture marks were all that you could see. She had told Finn and Wells that she had caught her arm on a chain link fence at the motel. 

“Hey Clarke? Would you like me to pour you a glass of wine while you’re in there?” Finn asked.

She wasn’t sure that was the best idea, but on the other hand she could certainly use a little escape from the scrutinizing looks that Finn kept giving her. It would maybe provide a little buffer and so she told him yes, she would like some.

After he took her a glass of wine he headed back out into the bedroom and looked around and saw Clarke’s discarded clothes lying around and decided to pick them up. After he tossed them into the hamper he noticed the earrings she had been wearing lying on the dresser and decided to put them away as well. He looked around for the box they belonged in but didn’t see it so he opened the top drawer to see if it was in there. What he saw instead was her diary.

He looked at it for a moment; he didn’t even know she kept a diary. He wondered if it was an old one, from like she was a teenager and she kept it as a memento or if she still wrote in it. He stared again at it and finally shut the drawer and headed out to the kitchen to finish dinner.

As he tossed vegetables for salad his mind kept drifting back to the diary lying in the drawer. He wasn’t one of those kind of guys who pried into personal stuff, but it was driving him crazy. Did she write about him? About Bellamy Blake?

That was the rub – Bellamy Blake. Finn thought about the preliminary background check he had run on the guy and he basically didn’t exist, not that Finn could find anyway. The only Bellamy Blake he found tracked back to 1950 and it sure wasn’t Bellamy. He had told Clarke that the picture in Julia’s book was his father, so okay, Finn could buy that, but where are the records of Bellamy’s birth? Where did he go to school? There was no record of this guy, only his dad, through the ‘80’s anyway. He seemed to have disappeared sometime in the ‘90’s; it was unclear what had happened.

Did Clarke know something about him? She was certainly secretive about their friendship, almost like she was protecting him, but why? Why would she feel like she had to? Did he have some kind of dirt on her and so she had no choice? He stepped towards the bedroom, determined to look for himself.

Halfway there he turned around and headed back to the kitchen; whatever was in there was none of his business. But what if that bastard was holding something over her head and she couldn’t talk about it? Finn decided it could affect her safety, or that’s how he justified it anyway. He went back to the bedroom and quietly opened the drawer and pulled the diary out. 

He held it for a moment, telling himself to just put it away but he had to know. She might need his help. He took a deep breath and opened it; the page fell open to October 7, 2017.

So, it is a current diary. Put it back, Finn...

Instead, he started to scan the page and the words jumped out at him like they were on fire.

_Bellamy Blake is a vampire._

_So this secret I will keep; for both of our sakes. He fought for me and I will fight for him, for his right to live and be a part of this world. I can do no less._

He suddenly heard Clarke getting out of the bath tub and the water draining out of it. He slammed the diary shut and put it back in the drawer and quickly headed into the kitchen to finish dinner. 

Finn was reeling from those words. How could there be such a thing as vampires? It was ridiculous. Of all the things he thought he might read, that was definitely NOT one of them. She will keep his secret she said. Why? Why would she protect him like that? 

The more he thought about it the more he realized it could be true, if such a thing were possible anyway.

_“No, there’s no estrogen in it.”_

_“She cut her hand on the latch.”_

How did Blake know those things unless he could smell the blood? It gave him something to think about. He remembered finding Clarke late that night at Buzzwire, doing research on vampires. It was all sort of clicking into place.

After dinner (Clarke never noticed how preoccupied Finn was) she sat on the bed and thought about the events of the day. She wanted to see Bellamy, she needed to see him and she decided that she would go and see him first thing in the morning. There had to be some explanation for what she was feeling.

Finn stood in the doorway for a minute and watched her for another minute. She gave no sign that she knew he was there until he called her name.

“How’s the arm?”

“I’m such a klutz,” she told him, not quite meeting his eyes.

“Good thing you’re so good looking then,” he teased. She is too uncomfortable about it all. Did she actually let Blake bite her? Or did the bastard force her?

“We make a pretty good team,” he said and he watched her face pale for a half second before she tried to smile. She half-heartedly smiled at him and suddenly he knew. 

Bellamy Blake had bit her. 

):(

  
“Roan, you have been a gracious host, as always,” Murphy said as he sat in his host’s office, high above the city of Tokyo. The view was spectacular Murphy decided and for a moment he wished his office had a better view.

“Ahh Murphy, you are an admirable guest; you do not stay too long and over-extend my generosity,” he answered with a smile. He raised his mug of fresh O positive as did Murphy and they drank to the toast. 

Just then there was a knock on the door and Roan called, “Come in”. The door opened and Raven walked in carrying some files for Roan. 

Murphy immediately rose to his feet to greet her. She was wearing a jade colored suit with black edging the lapels. The skirt was short enough to show a bit of her legs, but not provocative at all. Murphy recognized Chanel when he saw it and silently applauded her taste. 

“Ms. Reyes, how are you this afternoon?” he asked, smiling at her across the room.

Too late Raven realized that it was Murphy in the office with Roan. She glared at him for a moment and then said to Roan, “I’m sorry. I had no idea that you were with someone. I’ll just stop by later Roan.”

“Nonsense Raven! Are those the files on the training projections for next year? I’m anxious to see them. Just set them down and let me pour you a drink. A bit of Glenfiddich for you?” he asked, holding up a bottle of 21 year old Scotch.

Murphy noticed the ‘caught in the headlights’ look that Raven cast around the room but to her credit she masked it quickly and nodded to Roan. “That would be lovely, thanks.”

Her mind was racing furiously, contemplating just how fast she could drink that down and get out of here. She had no desire to make nice with the vampire playboy. And yes, she knew he was a playboy, it oozed out of his pores. Definitely a player, albeit a very attractive one. And a vampire, don’t forget that Raven!

A shiver crept up her spine at that last thought and for a moment, she almost let herself remember…

):(

  
“Hey Mom, I’m here,” Clarke said, walking through the front door. She sat her purse down on the table by the door and shrugged out of her jacket and hung it on the hook. “Where are you, in the kitchen?”

“Yes,” Clarke heard her mom call out. “Come on in!”

Clarke followed her nose into the kitchen, inhaling the fragrance of something Italian and her mouth instantly started to water. “Um, garlic and rosemary and something else in the air! Must be pasta night!”

Marcus came in from his office and put his arm around Clarke’s shoulder and hugged her as she sneaked a piece of green pepper off the cutting board and popped it into her mouth. 

“Hey Clarke, how are you?” he asked, swiping a piece of his own.

“Enough you two,” Abby said tensely. “Clarke, finish cutting the vegetables up since you are so eager to get at them.”

Clarke’s eyebrows rose a bit and she looked at Marcus in surprise at her mother’s sharp words. Marcus only shrugged and asked, “Clarke, would you like a glass of wine?”

“Sure, thanks!”

Marcus poured three glasses of a rich red burgundy for them and as she sipped it Abby said, “Will you set the table please?” 

  
“The dining room, Marcus,” she answered and again her voice was edgy. 

Clarke was surprised they were eating in the dining room for one thing; when it was just the three of them they always sat in the kitchen. Something was up and she suddenly wasn’t sure that this was going to be such a pleasant dinner.

Clarke finished the salad and tossed it together while her mom pulled the pasta and bread out of the oven, all of it done without another word being spoken. Marcus helped Abby carry the casserole to the table and after Clarke sat the salad down they were ready to eat. 

“So Clarke, what has been going on with you?” Abby asked, watching Clarke’s expression closely.

“I – uh, just working Mom. And you can see all that 24-7 on Buzzwire you know!”

“Well yes, but what else has been going on? You know, not work related honey?”

Marcus cleared his throat and then took a sip of wine. Clarke saw him watching this interaction over the rim of his glass.

Clarke chewed her lip for a moment, wondering what her mom was getting at. She certainly couldn’t know about Bellamy, so what else could it be? “Nothing really Mom. I talked to Raven this morning. She was talking about some guy she met there that was a jerk, apparently. Harper and Monty are well and she thinks she might be pregnant again, or at least they are trying. All pretty boring, Mom,” she finished. She took a bite of the lasgna and chewed it slowly in an attempt to not have to answer any more questions.

“So, you’re saying nothing exciting has happened lately? I find that hard to believe Clarke!” Abby wasn’t eating at all; she was staring at Clarke intently.

Clarke swallowed her mouthful of garlic bread and shrugged, looking down at her plate. She felt as if she were six years old and was being questioned about something she had done wrong. “Sorry to disappoint you Mom. Life is pretty boring. Finn has been working on a pretty tough case so I haven’t seen a lot of him either. Just me, just boring, same old me!” She smiled at her Mom and took another bite.

Abby started to open her mouth again and Marcus jumped into the conversation asking her if she was planning to go and visit Raven in Tokyo, something that she had been thinking about for awhile.

Clarke smiled at him gratefully and for the rest of dinner she and Marcus chatted about that. Abby never said another word. Clarke left a while later, totally puzzled.

As Marcus watched Clarke pull out of the driveway, he waved before closing the door. Abby was sitting on the sofa, her arms folded and her beautiful mouth pursed in a frown. Marcus shook his head briefly before going to sit next to her.

“Abby, what did you hope to accomplish with that?”

Abby knew exactly what he was referring to, her inquisition of Clarke. She knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to do and it certainly hadn’t helped anything but it was eating her up inside, the not knowing how Clarke was affected by Bellamy being a vampire. The she acted, you’d never guess she was so cool about things. 

She sighed before answering Marcus, who waited patiently. “You know perfectly well what I was trying to do Marcus. I have to know how she’s handling it all. How could she sit there, all cool about the fact that she has come face to face with a vampire? It – it just boggles my brain. Where did she learn to cover things up like that?”

Marcus knew that in this situation, discretion was the better part of valor and his answer reflected that. “Honey, she’s a strong young woman and she probably doesn’t want to worry you. You just have to let it go and trust her to handle it, okay?”

Abby stared at him for a moment, accepting his words. But she didn’t like them one little bit. 

):(

  
The knock on the door startled Bellamy out of his funk as he stared at Clarke on Buzzwire. He was watching the archives, her report on a hit and run accident she had covered. Really, it was only mind-candy for him because all he was doing was watching her face, not really listening. As soon as he heard the knock he looked up in panic and then after he scented the air he relaxed; it wasn’t Clarke.

Yes, he had been avoiding her but he couldn’t face her just yet. He was miserable, knowing that he drank her blood – like that!

How could he do it? He didn’t want to, and yet, he did. He had ached to taste her blood; he just didn’t want to do it like that. She wasn’t food – she would never be food for him and he didn’t want her to think she was. 

He smelled vamp outside his door and grinned as he opened it stared into the face of Elka. He hugged her for a moment and laughed, happy to see her.

“Hey, what are you doing in LA?”

“Believe it or not I’m house hunting. I’m moving down here soon,” she told him, sitting down on the couch. 

“You haven’t been in Detroit for that long. What brings you back here?”

“Anderson’s is transferring me actually. And it seemed like a good idea. I have friends here and believe it or not I’ve never actually lived here!”

Bellamy’s eyebrow lifted in surprise; he had just assumed that she had at some point. “So, are you really looking for a house, or just a place to live?”

“A house, I like the space and the privacy. I’m looking a little farther up the coast, maybe something in the hills. That would work for me; I won’t mind the commute into work.”

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked, suddenly remembering his host duties.

“Sure, whatever you got handy will be fine.” She followed him into the kitchen and watched as he poured some AB negative into two frosted glasses. “So, what is going on around here? I tried to call Murphy but it seems he is out of town.”

“Yeah, he’s in Tokyo, but he will be home tomorrow I think.” Bellamy took a sip of the blood and watched over the rim of the glass as she did the same.

“So his assistant said. But back to you, what is going on in your life?” She suddenly knew that he was avoiding answering him when he started fidgeting with his glass and wouldn’t meet her look.

“I uh, nothing much, not really.”

“What does ‘not really’ mean Bellamy?” She sighed to herself. What would it take to get this guy happy? “What’s going on with the girl? Clarke, isn’t that her name?”

“Yes, that’s her name. It’s complicated Elka,” he finished lamely.

“Bellamy, for heaven’s sake it’s ALWAYS complicated to you and you know what? It doesn’t have to be! YOU! You make it complicated.” She was irritated now; her foot was tapping rapidly on the floor.

“I fucked up Elka! I did! I drank her blood, out in the desert!”

Those were not words she ever expected to hear. She pursed her lips and then frowned, thinking about what he said. “How did that happen, Bellamy?”

He explained the situation to her and she listened, occasionally taking a sip of her drink. “Look, these were extenuating circumstances Bellamy. Not an ideal situation, but you didn’t really have a solution other than that.”

“I could have just sent her away Elka, I should have.” He lowered his head and Elka saw the shame and misery rolling off of him.

“Yeah, and then what? You go crazy out there and kill some old man sitting at the front desk of the motel? You’d feel guilty about that too, Bellamy. This was the better solution. But you can’t hide away from her; she’s going to need answers. Things change sometimes, when emotions are involved, you know that.”

Bellamy raised his head and gave her a guilty look. “She doesn’t care about me like that! She has a boyfriend, Elka.”

“She practically had to make you drink her blood Bellamy; she cares about you.”

The words gave him pause for thought. If they were true, where did that leave them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are starting to heat up a bit, huh? I hope you stay along with me for the ride! Thank you my darlings for the comments and kudos, you thrill my heart and my ego.
> 
> Next Chapter: Clarke meets Murphy and isn't quite sure what she thinks about it. Raven calls from Tokyo with some exciting news. Clarke and Bellamy work a case that is quite dangerous. This chapter is part 1 of 2.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *MILD SMUT* A case looking for a prostitute and a killer vamp bring Bellamy and Clarke together. After they solve the case, Clarke rocks Bellamy's world.

_October 18, 2007_

  
_It’s been an interesting week; after Bellamy avoiding me for days I ran into him twice in two days. How does that happen in a city as large as LA? I can only think that there is a reason for it, but whatever that reason is I can’t quite figure out._

  
_I had tried to call him, four times in fact and it went to voice mail each time; each time I asked him to call me, but it didn’t happen. Then out of the blue Finn and I run into him in the Strickland building, where my doctor’s office is. _

  
_I can only say it was a tense meeting; Finn was acting really strange towards Bellamy which puzzled me. Bellamy saved his case for him when he got Leni back to LA to testify at Amir Fayed’s trial and it worked too; he was convicted after only a 2 hour deliberation._

  
_To me Finn has been a bit distant, but I keep finding him looking at me with an odd look in his eyes. He insisted that I go to the doctor’s office to have the marks on my arm checked out; the two puncture marks left by Bellamy when I fed him. Bellamy was clearly uncomfortable when we saw him; I’m sure he would have walked away if he could have. Finn immediately told him that we were there for a blood test which Bellamy interpreted as a pre-marital test. Finn watched Bellamy closely during that, not sure why but it was a very nerve-wracking meeting. _

  
_The second time I ran into Bellamy was at the morgue when I was there checking out a body that had been brought in. I’m working on a murder case; a call girl who had been found beaten and practically eaten alive. It’s a similar MO to some cases in San Francisco last year so Maureen had me working the crime scene and that led to the morgue. _

  
_When Bellamy walked into the morgue with an older couple I couldn’t help but feel a bit of excitement at seeing him. I have to say, he sort of takes my breath away! (I can’t believe I admitted that!) He is so tall and good looking and he had this really cool leather jacket on. I love the way he moves, sort of fluid and predatory at the same time. I don’t know if that is a vampire thing or not, but I have to admit that it gets to me. _

  
_When I talked to him a little while later he tried to lie to me about avoiding me but I’m not an idiot and besides, he is a really bad liar; which of course I told him. I had to practically force him to talk about the fact that he fed from me in the desert too, which really pissed me off. It happened and now I have these exaggerated feelings for him that I don’t know how to deal with; I need answers from him and he is clearly not willing to give me any._

  
_Things between Finn and I are even more strained than before. I left the party for our one year anniversary to go to the morgue that evening which I know, wasn’t really a nice thing to do, but I only had a certain amount of time to see that body. Finn immediately thought it was Bellamy who called, even though it wasn’t. I’m not sure what is going on between Finn and I but I do know that I’m not very comfortable with him right now; I sort of feel like I’m under the microscope. He’s really working on another case right now and that’s fine with me. _

  
_It all sounds really depressing doesn’t it diary? I just have to assume it will all work out although I have to admit I don’t know how I want it to work out. Pretty sad, huh?_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

  
Clarke was looking looking for what turned out to be a killer vampire, and Bellamy was looking for a missing girl, who was a prostitute using the name of Cherish. Clarke was lying in bed thinking about her day; she and Bellamy were trying to track a vampire serial killer and tomorrow she was going to go to his friend Murphy, office, John Murphy but everyone just called him Murphy, Bellamy said. She had to admit that she was a bit nervous about it; Murphy was one of the richest men in LA, a hedge fund trader who had a reputation for being a very shrewd business guy and one who was pretty media savvy too. She would love to interview him some day; maybe this meeting will help to precipitate that.

Bellamy knew what he was doing was wrong but old habits die hard. He had come to Clarke’s this evening to talk to her, but all her lights were out then he noticed that her balcony door was open. At first, it angered him because this was LA after all and even thought it was on the second floor someone could easily get up there. Before he knew it he had done just that jumped up there; he was perched outside the open door, hidden by the new moon. He watched her silently, telling himself to just go, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t…

As she lay in bed she unconsciously stroked her arm where Bellamy had bitten her. It still tingled a bit when she touched it and it certainly brought back a flood of memories. When he had first bitten her it was a shock; his fangs were really sharp and went right through her skin, easier than she imagined they could. There was a bit of pain at first and then that was sort of dulled by the feel of his mouth against her skin. It was almost hypnotic, the sucking motion became almost soothing and sensual and as she remembered it she found herself becoming a bit aroused by it all. She felt hot suddenly and she kicked her covers off letting the cool evening breeze from the open balcony door help to cool her a bit. Her mind went back to the desert and Bellamy’s face filled her mind making her even more aroused. 

Bellamy watched as she stroked his mark on her arm and then kicked off her covers. He heard her breathing increase a bit as well and her heart beat too. Even from the balcony he could feel the heat that emanated from her body and he was drawn to it. He ached to hold her in his arms and feel the heat of her body against his cool one. He took in the satiny material of the skimpy camisole and the boy style panties that she wore with it and he started to feel himself harden in his jeans. His eyes were glued to the beautiful form on the bed and suddenly he caught the scent of her arousal and a low growl escaped his lips. He watched her to see if she noticed, but she was preoccupied with other things.

  
She felt her nipples pebble and begin to ache and her pelvic muscles contract. She kept remembering the feel of his mouth, the pulling sensation and she realized that there was definitely something erotic about it. Just thinking about it made her grow wet and what was even more of a shock to her was that it wasn’t Finn she wanted but Bellamy. Unconsciously she ran a finger over her taut nipple and felt another contraction between her legs. She groaned Bellamy’s name before as she teased her nipple, rimming it with a finger tip. 

Bellamy shut his eyes for a moment as he inhaled deeply, drawing in her aroused scent and trying desperately to memorize its sweet fragrance. It was warm and musky, all Clarke and it made him throb and ache even more for her. When he opened his eyes he saw her stroking her nipples through her top and it sent a jolt of electricity up his spine. The material was so thin every bit of puckered skin was visible to his hungry eyes. He heard her moan his name and for the first time he realized she was thinking about him and his heart leapt with joy. It was a wonderful realization that was quickly followed by the impossibility and futility of the situation. It could never be and he knew that better than anyone. He closed his eyes again before leaping from the balcony and heading to the Benz. This was a road that he couldn’t take.

Clarke groaned and pulled a pillow over her head and rolled over in the bed in an attempt to put Bellamy and the bite out of her mind. She was saved by her phone ringing and she grabbed at like a starving woman.

“Hello?”

“Hey Clarke! How are you?”

“Raven? Oh my gosh, it is so good to hear from you and you couldn’t have called at a better time! What’s going on in Tokyo?”

“Well, I have some news! Want to hear it?” Raven asked, her smile a mile wide even though Clarke couldn’t see it.

“Yes, definitely. Talk to me!”

“In January I’m moving back to LA! I’ve been promoted to Director of Training Operations for California! Isn’t that great?”

Clarke immediately sat up in the bed and started yelling into the phone! “Are you kidding me Raven? Please, please tell me you aren’t!”

“I’m deaf now, but no, I’m not kidding. Clarke, I’m so excited. It’s going to be wonderful to be home. I’ve missed you all so much.”

“I know, we’ve missed you too! And hey, I want to apologize for the last time you called; you were trying to tell me about some jerk you met and I had so much on my mind that I wasn’t a very good friend. What happened with that?”

Raven quickly flashed back to Murphy and then shook her head; he was gone and she didn’t want to talk to about him now. “It was nothing, just one of those pompous jerks that come along every now and again. He’s gone now and I’ll never have to see him again. So have you talked to Harper lately?”

Clarke lay back down in the bed and spent the next half hour catching up with her friend. By the time she got off the phone she felt happy and ready to put all men out of her mind. Before too long she was asleep and dreaming peacefully.

  
):(

Finn sat at his desk, reviewing the file on Bellamy Blake. He hadn’t collected much information on him because the guy seemed to be a ghost; Finn admitted to himself that being a vampire could have a lot to do with that. How old was he really Finn wondered. He had found a Michael St. John that had been born in November of 1939 in West Adams; could that possibly be him? That Bellamy married Echo Duvall in 1969 and he seemed to disappear at that time. His parents were dead but he still had a sister that was alive. The crux was that there was no real way of telling if that was the same Bellamy Blake. He smiled wryly and thought about asking Blake for a DNA sample; that would go over well with Clarke he thought wryly.

He decided to set up surveillance on Blake, see if that netted any information. Couldn’t hurt he determined.

He turned his attention to the internet and decided to do a little investigation of vampires himself; you never know what you might find he thought.

  
):(

Meeting Murphy had been an interesting experience for Clarke. He and another man, Ryder was waiting for her with Bellamy. Murphy stared at her, to the point where she became a bit uncomfortable. 

“Such beautiful women on the internet,” Murphy said, his blue colored eyes staring at her. 

“Thank you, I guess,” she murmured. She stepped around him, trying to stay close to Bellamy. Murphy followed her with his eyes.

“Bellamy said you had a great voice,” Ryder added, grinning at her in a slightly disturbing way. Clarke was close to leaving; who the hell did these two think they were anyway!

Bellamy explained the purpose of her being there; they wanted her to talk to the men that had called Jazzmyn, the dead call girl to see if they could figure out who might have been the killer. Clarke agreed even though she had her doubts; she had no idea how to sound like a hooker.

They caught a break when one of them actually thought she was Cherish, the girl that Bellamy was looking for in his case and Ryder produced an address for them from the landline and Bellamy and Clarke left, much to her relief.

As they drove, Clarke decided to ask Bellamy more of what they had dubbed, ‘Vampire 20 Questions’. They laughed about it often because something new was always coming up that she was curious about. This day had her thinking about why a vampire would want a hooker.

“So how does it work? The sex thing,” she asked, watching his reaction.

For a half a moment his face looked shocked and then he gave a small laugh. “What, your parents never told you about it?”

“They somehow missed the part involving vampires!”

“It doesn’t work,” he told her.

“You mean it’s impossible?”

“It’s ,um, inadvisable – it never ends well.” 

“Why?” she asked, curious. 

“Clarke, its, well it can be difficult, dangerous and certainly complicated for a vamp and a uh, human. Can you understand that?”

“Not exactly. I mean, okay, any relationship can be difficult or complicated, but how is it dangerous?”

Bellamy held onto the steering wheel, his mind flipping through his possible answers. They hit a red light and he sighed as he saw that she was staring at him and he knew she wouldn’t stop until she got some answers.

“Look Clarke, take into consideration the differences between humans and vamps; what kind of common ground do you suppose there could be? That’s the complicated part and a lot of the difficult as well. The dangerous, well, do I have to explain that?”

Clarke stared for a moment, a puzzled frown on her face and said, “Yes, I think you do Bellamy.”

The light changed and he started the Benz moving again, creeping along behind the car in front of them. He let out an exasperated sigh and said, “Clarke, for a vampire to um, finish, they need to bite. Do you think that qualifies as dangerous?” There, he had just said it and a feeling of shame swept over him. He would have done anything to avoid this conversation.

The mention of the bite made Clarke unconsciously stroke her arm, which Bellamy noticed. She didn’t understand it all, but so help him he couldn’t get close enough to her to explain; it wouldn’t be good for either of them. He cast a sideways glance at her as she thought about his words.

“But you’ve said that the bite doesn’t have to kill; I know for a fact that it doesn’t, so what is the problem? It might not be pleasant, but I guess there could be worse things!”

“Why the hell are you asking this Clarke? Tell me, I don’t get it!”

“Oh, I’m asking totally hypothetically, I assure you. I don’t know, I’m just curious I guess.” She turned her face away and looked out the car window, watching the houses slip by in a blur. Not because of their speed but because her mind was still focused on other things.

She had no idea that the bite could be anything other than unpleasant; after all, look how he had practically attacked her in the desert. That’s all she knew about it. He obviously hadn’t wanted to bite her and she remembered his words, “Not you, not like this!” They still stung her and again she wondered what was wrong with her blood.

He fought himself for a moment to keep from telling her otherwise; that the bite could be very sensual in the right circumstances. It would be better all around if she believed it was like what she experienced and nothing more. Both of them were silent the rest of the way to the Los Felix address. When they walked up to the door of the building Clarke suddenly had a thought.

“Your friends, were they vampires too?” she finally asked.

“Can’t tell can you? Scary,” Bellamy teased.

The rest of the day was a blur in many ways. They caught the killer, who lost his head in a fight with Bellamy at the pier and reunited Cherish with her parents back at Buzzwire. Mo was livid with Clarke that she didn’t have the camera’s going for the reunion, but Clarke stuck to her guns and let the reunion happen in peace. She spotted Bellamy watching her talk to Mo and then suddenly he was gone. She excused herself and went looking for him.

In the parking lot Bellamy dropped his keys and had to crawl under the Benz to retrieve them. Clarke looked around and couldn’t see him anywhere and a feeling of regret flooded over him. When he popped up right in front of her it startled her for a moment.

“You disappeared,” she told him, searching his face and almost falling into his beautiful brown eyes.

“You were busy with your editor,” he said with a shrug. Maureen was a piece of work and Bellamy didn’t like her at all. He couldn’t wait to get out of there.

“You could’ve said good bye.” She took in the dirt smudges on his face and her heart melted. He had fought valiantly this evening and she felt a warm rush of affection for him.

Bellamy dipped his head for a moment and then stared at her, amused by her words. He decided it was best if he just left and started to say “Good…” 

Clarke leaned up and kissed him, full on the mouth.

“Bye,” he finished, shocked and elated all at once. 

She leaned up and kissed him again, caressing the side of his face with her hand. For a moment he was spellbound by that kiss. The feel of her warm lips against his thrilled him and it was all he could do to keep from pulling her tightly against him and losing himself in that kiss, in her arms.

She pulled away from him and smiled, then ran away lightly. He watched her until he couldn’t see her any longer, wearing a bemused smile. He didn’t understand it, but he liked it. It couldn’t happen again, but he would never forget it.

He climbed into the Benz and headed for PCH, a habit of old when he needed to think. He pulled over and let the top down so he could feel the wind. He felt a part of the night on a very elemental level; the wind carried the salty tang of the ocean and a bevy of human scents too. His mind drifted back to the parking lot at Buzzwire as he cruised along. 

What did it mean, that kiss? To him it meant everything but to her? What did it mean to her? God, he wanted her with all his heart and soul and yet he knew he couldn’t have her. She has a boyfriend Bellamy, she has a boyfriend. And just as you told her it’s difficult, dangerous and complicated for vamps and humans. But he had denied himself the touch and comfort of someone for so long now he didn’t know how well he could fight it. 

What if they did get together? How could he keep the vamp in check at the crucial moment? What if he totally lost control and killed her? He could never live with himself if that was the case. 

It can never happen Bellamy; over and over the words ran through his head and he really wanted to believe them. But somehow he knew they were a lie because part of him knew the truth, that Clarke Griffin was his mate.

Bellamy - _Maybe it’s the sum of a million coincidences we don’t quite control that brings us to a particular place at a particular time. Or maybe, it’s the choices we make, the actions we take. If there’s one thing I’ve learned in 80 years it’s that what we want doesn’t always matter. But then again, sometimes it’s all that does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to admit that I HATE winter, lol. I'm so over it already and here in Kansas, we're only just beginning to get to the worst part. :( It makes me grumpy, lol. 
> 
> Thank to you my lovely readers for your support for this story. It makes my heart and soul soar to see the appreciation. 
> 
> Next chapter: This will be part 1 of a 2 part chapter, and the chapter will probably start to lead Clarke and Bellamy into a bit of a different direction. Is Beth ready to become a vampire? Will Bellamy turn her is she was? Tune into the next two chapters to find out!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the lead about a possible drug overdose Clarke finds Bellamy at the morgue when he is following a different lead about a person he is seeking. When they both realize the cases are actually one and the same, they decide to work together. But exactly how dangerous will it be? This is the first part of a two part case. The next one will change Clarkes perspective about vampires forever.

  
_October 25, 2017_

  
_Maureen is pissed at me; not surprising since I didn’t have the camera’s rolling when Cherish reunited with her parents. I’m definitely NOT her golden girl right now. Since then I’ve covered a pet show, a 100th birthday celebration of Fischer’s Deli and the latest, a fashion show. At least it has a lot of promise. _

  
_I’ve been working a fascinating story, starting with the fashion show; a girl collapsed, convulsed and died right in front of us. A terrible thing, but when Finn and Wells showed up I knew that I was onto something big. Especially when they ordered me off of the story._

  
_On the home front I feel at odds with almost all the significant people in my life; Finn, my mom as well as Maureen. It’s a good thing I haven’t talked to Raven lately or I’d probably make a mess of that too. The one bright spot was that Harper came up for a girl’s weekend and we had so much fun. It was right after I had managed to make an idiot out of myself by impulsively kissing Bellamy in the Buzzwire parking lot. _

  
_He didn’t hate it, I know, but I felt foolish afterwards. I kind of have to wonder why I did it; honestly, I don’t know why. I sort of felt compelled to kiss him – at that moment it felt as necessary as my next breath. It felt good, and so right. But if that’s true then what about Finn?_

  
_In all honesty, it’s getting harder to be with Finn. He is such a great guy and he should be perfect for me, and yet it somehow just misses the mark. He’s caring and patient and allows me to be who I am. Most women would kill to have someone in their life like that, as I’m often reminded by Marissa and other friends. Even Harper asked me if I understood what I was doing. Of course, no real surprise there as she is the mother hen of us all and will always take the safe approach. That’s Finn, safe – something that cannot be said for Bellamy._

  
_It doesn’t really have anything to do with Bellamy, not really. I was feeling this way before Bellamy came along, although it has certainly exacerbated the Finn situation with him in my life now. Since the bite in the desert I have only to stroke my arm and it tingles and brings Bellamy directly into focus. Is that normal after a vampire bites you? You feel some internal connection that you can’t shut off? My writst still tingles when he is near or I think about him. All I know is that I don’t want to shut it off, but if I have that connection with him where does that leave Finn and me? I have so much to figure out._

  
_Mom is still upset with me and I don’t really know why. Since I was there for dinner a couple of weeks ago she calls regularly and when she asks what’s going on in my life and I tell her she just seems to get more upset, and I don’t have a freaking clue why. I’m obviously not giving her the right answers but the only thing I’m withholding is the information about Bellamy, which she couldn’t possibly know about. I love her so much and I don’t know what is wrong. When I ask her she tells me nothing at all. It’s like a brick wall is in place and I don’t know how to climb it. Even when Harper and I went to see her she wasn’t her usual self. I guess I just need a bit more patience diary!_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

“Hey Clarke?” Harper asked as we were getting pedicures. The technician had left us alone to soak for a few minutes. “Are you happy?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Why?” Clarke asked with a frown.

“I don’t know, it just seems like you are distracted or something. Is everything okay with Finn?”

Clarke pursed her lips and Harper watched as it furrowed her brow. “I don’t know really. I feel, well, like something is missing Harper. Not like when you’re just in a boring spot, but where something significant is just not there.”

“Was it ever there?” she asked. Harper liked Finn, but in some ways he and Clarke had never seemed like an ideal match to her. Finn was steady and safe and somehow Clarke always seemed drawn to the men that were a bit more on the edgy side, like Wells had been. Harper had adored Wells and was genuinely sorry when he and Clarke didn’t make it. 

“I don’t know Harper. He was great from the start, so much fun, you know? I felt comfortable with him and he was so easy to talk to. Now, things just aren’t clicking any longer.”

“That almost sounds like a great friend Clarke as opposed to a lover.”

“In some ways I guess that’s true. Don’t get me wrong, things in that area have always been good, but the connection seems to be fading. I feel it slipping away and yet I’m unable or maybe even unwilling to stop it.”

“Is there someone else Clarke?”

“I don’t know. I know – that’s a stupid answer. I know someone that I feel a connection with, but I have no idea whether or not he has any interest in me. Actually, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t, for, um, complicated reasons. But Harper, I feel alive when I’m with him in a way I haven’t felt in years.”

Harper digested this last bit of information for a moment before answering. She took a deep breath and said, “Perhaps he won’t come any closer to you because of Finn? Clarke, you need to figure out what you want and need and then take action to straighten all this out. It’s not like you to string two men along and I can’t believe you are happy doing it. Figure out who you want and then do something about it!”

Words that were easier said than done Clarke knew.

  
):(

Bellamy was working on a case for Murphy and it was starting to piss him off; there was a lot more to this than Murphy had shared with him.

Murphy wanted Bellamy to locate an on again off again booty call for him which in itself was unusual. All Murphy needed to do was snap his fingers and he had a dozen women lining up for the pleasure of his company. So, what made Delores Maxford Whittaker so special? Murphy had admitted that she had taken a million dollars from his account after admitting that he had given her the password.

She was a vamp, an old one Murphy had said and very powerful. She was also very beautiful; Bellamy stared at her driver’s license photo and was impressed. Bellamy had also discovered that she had purchased a metric ton of silver with Murphy’s money.

“She got a vampire problem that you know about?” Bellamy asked, watching Murphy’s reaction.

“I don’t know anyone who would want to go up against her,” he answered, looking a bit lost.

After a bit more probing Bellamy realized he had gotten all the information out of Murphy that he could. What the next step was involved finding out what she was doing with all that silver.

What he found disgusted him; a warehouse facility with a dead vamp in it. A very dead vamp, one who had been paralyzed with silver, drained and then burnt. He and Terrence stared at the body in the morgue with confusion. 

“That’s a little excessive wouldn’t you say?” Terrence asked when they looked at the body. 

Bellamy agreed. It puzzled him why someone would want the vamps blood. Terrence said the same thing. It was a mystery that wasn’t going to be solved immediately and he left the morgue, still thinking about it all.  
Outside he ran into Clarke, who was following up on a story where a model collapsed and died.  
Clarke was working a fashion shoot per Maureen who is still irritated with her. As she and Steve shoot footage, one of the models collapses and dies. Clarke finds out that she had been to a new club the previous evening, Club Valis. Clarke decided to go there and investigate. At the club she was dismayed to learn that there is a VIP room, but she cannot gain access, although she can’t figure out why. She then goes to the morgue to check out the models body (Renee Beresford) and discovered that the tech had pulled a microchip out of her hand. She also had high traces of silver in her blood, most likely what killed her. Clarke figures that the microchip is the key to getting into the VIP room and managed to pocket it before leaving.

It felt a bit awkward between them; they were both remembering the kiss in the Buzzwire parking lot. Clarke was embarrassed because she didn’t know how Bellamy felt about it; for his part he wanted to pretend that it hadn’t happened because if he didn’t then he might have to admit that he actually had feelings for her.

He knew that he was attracted to her and ever since the desert he couldn’t get her out of his head. He felt embarrassed at watching her from her balcony last week and yet he felt hope in his heart that maybe she felt something for him as well. The kiss only seemed to prove that she did and for a brief while he reveled in that knowledge; but then reality set in and he knew that nothing could happen between them. It would be too dangerous and besides, she had a boyfriend; a nice, safe human boyfriend who cared about her. It had to stay that way.

As they chatted about the story and case they both relaxed a bit. Finally Clarke asked Bellamy if he knew of a good vet.

He chuckled and said, “Vamps can’t really be trusted with pets. Why?”

Understanding flowed over Clarke and she smiled and shrugged. “I need this chip implanted,” she told him as if it was the most normal thing imaginable.

“Well of course you do,” Bellamy said with a smirk, playing along. “Okay, I don’t have a vet but I have something else. Come on.”

She followed him back to his loft and before too long she was staring at the largest syringe she had ever seen. Her knees were shaking just thinking about him using it to implant the microchip in her hand. 

“About the kiss?” he said, watching her closely. “I was thinking maybe that was an accident?”

“Oh, okay,” she answered. Inside, she wondered if he really thought that it was an accident. But they both left it at that. She explained that she needed to get into the VIP room of this club because Renee Beresford, the model who had died had been there. There had been silver in her system when she died.

“Silver?” Bellamy inquired. “I’ll go with you.”

“Oh, I’ll be okay,” she reassured him.

“The silver makes me think I’ll find the person I’m looking for there. A woman.”

At that last bit of information Clarke’s eyes narrowed and she felt a flash of jealousy, which Bellamy immediately noticed. He couldn’t help but feel a bit happier about it all now.

“Meet you there in two hours,” she told him as she was leaving. 

Bellamy watched her go feeling lighter of spirit. Then he laughed; she hadn’t even felt the microchip being implanted in her hand. He couldn’t wait for the two hours to pass.

  
):(

While he waited for Clarke to show up at Club Valis Bellamy scanned the crowd, searching out other vamps or people who might get in his way. For the most part the crowd consisted of club bunnies and wanna-be's, all waiting to be allowed to enter the club. 

Finally Bellamy spotted Clarke walking across the street, heading directly for him. He couldn’t believe how beautiful and sexy she looked. She was wearing a short, tight black dress that almost seemed as if she was dipped into. His eyes ate her up and had he been human he swore his heart would have stopped. She smiled as she approached him and it made his whole night. If she were to kiss him right now he knew he would never let her go.

They finally agreed to meet upstairs in the VIP room; Clarke using her microchip to gain access and Bellamy using what she called the sexy vampire jumping thing to gain access from the second story. She laughed when she told him, “Just being human is so lame!”

“I know, but you wear it well,” he countered and watched her walk away from him and past the door attendant. His mouth practically watered as he watched her; damn the thoughts she inspired in him!

When Clarke got upstairs she stared around her with curiosity; it was a whole different world up here than down on the floor. Most everyone was ‘coupled’ here and some of their actions were downright sexual. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was looking for up here or what she had expected, but this was pretty interesting. She didn’t have long to wait before she was approached by a server and asked if she wanted Black Crystal.

_Finally! This is what it’s all about – drugs._

Her hand was scanned before the vial of Black Crystal was handed over. Clarke held it in her hand for a moment, her heart pounding with fear and anticipation. She started to slip it into her purse when she was approached by a beautiful woman in an elegant and sexy black gown.

“We prefer you consume it on the premises,” she informed Clarke.

“I was just waiting to share with a friend,” Clarke told her. She couldn’t believe how her voice trembled with the words. Where was Bellamy?

Just then he appeared next to her and said, “Sorry I’m late.”

Delores Maxford Whitaker, aka Lola’s eyes narrowed as she took in the strikingly handsome vampire standing next to the little blonde. He’s here to protect her, she realized.

Clarke watched them as they discussed a mutual friend and realized that this was the woman Bellamy had been looking for. She was absolutely stunning and Clarke felt a bit unsure of herself in front of her, especially when she quickly became the focus of Lola’s attention.

“Don’t you want to know what it feels like to move through the night so powerful that nothing can touch you? Try it, just once and you’ll see,” she promised, indicating the BC in the vial.

Clarke did want to know, but she was terrified of what that world might offer. She often thought about Bellamy and his world and wondered those exact things. What did it feel like? 

Just then sounds erupted from below, and they all realized that the club was being raided. Lola whispered into Clarke’s ear, “Remember darling, half the world is night,” before disappearing.

Bellamy and Clarke stood rooted where they were, waiting for the police to come up the stairs. They didn’t have long to wait.

Finn and Wells came up the stairs and Finn saw Clarke there, along with Bellamy. His heart sunk, it was worse than he could have imagined, seeing her with him. To Wells he said, “Pat everyone down, starting with him,” indicating Bellamy.

“Sure thing. C’mon private eye, you know the drill!” Wells roughly shoved Bellamy up against a pillar and started frisking him. Bellamy let him, just to get it over with but he would really have liked to tear his head off. He couldn’t help but hear Clarke and Finn speaking.

“I asked you not to follow this story Clarke.”

“You have no right,” she said as they moved away. She was furious with Finn, treating her like some misbehaving child.

Wells finished and told Bellamy to beat it. He couldn’t help but notice the look Bellamy threw over his shoulder at Clarke as he headed down the stairs. He didn’t like that look one little bit.

After most of the upstairs had been cleared Finn was downstairs talking to a few of the remaining patrons. Clarke was sitting on a couch upstairs waiting for Finn; he was going to give her a lift home, which was unnecessary since she had her car. He had insisted and said that one of the officers would drive the Prius back to her place. She knew that all that meant was that he was mad and there would be an argument.

Wells came over and sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her; she was miserable but he wasn’t completely sure why. Getting caught here with Bellamy Blake wasn’t good, but there was more to it than that.

“Hey Clarke.” 

“Wells,” she said, leaning back and crossing her legs. She definitely was not in the mood to chit chat with Wells.

“Clarke, what’s going on with you? Why were you here with Blake?”

“I wasn’t here with him Wells; we were both working on separate issues. We just happened to be here at the same time.” It was mostly the truth, but she knew that neither Finn nor Wells bought it.

“Clarke, forget about Blake. Finn loves you, you know that. I know you Clarke; you like a little bit of danger, but in the long run, it’s only a fleeting thrill. Forget Blake, okay?”

“Wells, there is nothing going on between Bellamy and I! We were working together, nothing else!” Clarke was sitting straight up now and her eyes were flashing a brilliant blue.

Wells sighed, he knew that look – he’d pushed too far. But he also knew that whether or not she admitted it, she was attracted to Bellamy Blake. He really did want her to be happy and if he thought for a minute that Blake was capable of making her happy he’d be their biggest supporter, but that wasn’t how he saw it. Bellamy wasn’t really a bad guy and he had helped the police on more than one occasion but there was something a little bit sketchy about him and he decided he needed to poke around a bit.

“Okay Clarke, okay. Look, I only want you to be happy, really. If you need anything, you just call me, okay?”

For a minute they stared into one another’s eyes and Clarke could see that Wells was telling the truth, he did just want her to be happy. But Clarke knew that he didn’t think Bellamy was the one who was capable of giving her that happiness.

_That was okay, she loved Finn. Right?_

_But what DID it feel like, the drug she wondered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweet readers! Do you think the story is beginning to heat up, get a bit more intense? Well, it definitely is, so stay tuned. After Friday's chapter I will post a one shot that deals with information you'll learn in chapter 22. As always, thank you for reading and the kudo love. Love you all.
> 
> Next chapter: Will Clarke try the drug? What happens if she does? How much more about Lola will be revealed and how does it affect Murphy?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Clarke uses the BC? How will Bellamy react to her? What secret has Murphy been hiding?

  
_October 27, 2017_

  
_Isn’t it amazing how a singularly insignificant situation can make you assess your whole life; the direction you are moving in? Well, maybe it wasn’t so insignificant, because it has made me rethink my life but it wasn’t really a monumental event; just a small piece of greater events._

  
_For good or for bad, I am being drawn more into Bellamy’s world and I am okay with that. Not only okay but I welcome it. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still on the fringes because he is determined to hold me at arm’s length, but I see the path ahead of me now, clearly. I’m not sure where that path will take me, but I’m willing to follow it until I find out._

  
_There is a wall between Finn and me now; whether it is due to Bellamy or not I can’t really say. I want to be able to work this out with him, because he is a great guy, but my heart is pulling farther away all the time. Our time together is no longer comfortable and companionable and that is a sad realization for me. Where once being with Finn was the best part of my day, now it is something I would rather avoid. Curling up with a pizza and a movie no longer seems like my favorite way to spend the evening and I have to figure out what I’m going to do about it. Finn is leaving tomorrow to go to Sacramento to work on a case he has been involved with for a year. He hopes to be able to prosecute it when he gets back and I hope that he can because it is very important to him. But part of me is more than relieved that he will be out of town for several weeks – it not only gives me some breathing space, but also time to figure out what I want. _

  
_Make that who I want…_

  
_I can no longer deny that more and more my heart is being pulled towards Bellamy. But is it just an attraction because it is so exciting to be with him, or is it more? I am alive when I’m with him in a way I don’t think I’ve ever experienced before. I feel invincible when I’m with him, safe and at peace and I have to admit that it makes me want more; more of him and that feeling._

  
_How do you know for sure what is real and what isn’t? Why am I so drawn to him? I can still touch my arm where he bit me and I come alive; I tingle and it’s like some kind of vortex pulls me to him emotionally. Does he feel that too? I want to ask, but I doubt he would give me an answer. _

  
_I think after the other night though that we both have to acknowledge that there is something between us that we need to figure out because we can’t go back now and I wouldn’t even if I could. He might though; he has protected his heart and emotions for so long he might not be willing to open up to me. Only time will tell._

  
_Later…_

  
):(

The ride home from Club Valis with Finn was uncomfortable at best. Finn was really angry, but sadly, Clarke didn’t really care. Neither of them spoke much and that was okay with Clarke. Her thoughts were on other things; Lola’s words for example. 

_“Don’t you want to know what it feels like to move through the night so powerful nothing can harm you?_

  
_“Try it, just once, and you’ll see…”_

  
Clarke shivered as she thought about those words and how Bellamy had watched her and Lola. He seemed ready to pounce at any moment if Lola threatened her but oddly enough Clarke hadn’t really felt any danger from Lola; curiosity maybe, certainly fascination as she scrutinized the situation between Bellamy and Clarke. 

Clarke had felt no danger because Bellamy was there and even she knew that was a foolish proposition; she knew that Lola could be deadly. Clarke could feel the power that emanated from Lola and while she didn’t understand it, she couldn’t ignore it.

When Finn walked Clarke to her apartment they were both stiff and uncomfortable. Clarke stared at him as he said goodbye and walked away and she admitted that it was a relief that he would be gone for a few weeks. She shut the door and went to the bathroom to shower and change clothes before starting some research on the BC.

She opened the vial and sniffed; the odor was like nothing she had ever smelled before. Was it a narcotic or opiate? She couldn’t tell just by sniffing it and she stared for a moment at the substance, feeling slightly mesmerized. She could taste it, but since she didn’t know what it was and there was also the fact that people had died by using it she decided to just put it away. She started to recap it and then thought that one little taste couldn’t possibly hurt.

That one little taste shot electricity though her veins and she blinked as the feeling surged through her. A tiny bit more and suddenly she felt amazing –alive in ways she had never felt before. And suddenly a new idea came to her and she headed into the bedroom to change yet again.

  
):(

“Apparently, the high is US,” Bellamy told Murphy as he watched his friend sniff the vial of BC. 

“Vampire blood; I never thought she would do this. This used to be somebody…” Murphy said, and despite the fact that he was a vampire his face paled a couple shades more. 

Murphy’s thoughts were reeling as he wondered how even Lola could do something like this. She had always been unpredictable and ruthless when she wanted something; in many ways Murphy had always admired that about her. When he gave her the million bucks it had never occurred to him that she would use it for something like this; a drug operation that used the blood of vampires to get humans high. It was unspeakable. Murphy was shaken to the bone. When he left Bellamy’s he felt almost disoriented as he drove home. 

She had to be stopped and Bellamy was going to do it. Why wasn’t that a comforting thought Murphy wondered.

  
):(

Shortly after Murphy left there was a knock on Bellamy’s door. Thinking that it was Murphy he opened it and was surprised to see Clarke instead.

“Hey, can I come in?” Clarke asked, her voice husky and almost a whisper. Not waiting for a reply she strutted into the room she took off her coat revealing another tight black dress, although Bellamy thought it looked much more like a slip. 

“Of course,” he answered, following her with his eyes. He felt his jeans tighten a bit as he watched her. Her hips swayed as she walked, her fingers tracing over the top of a chair in an almost caressing manner. Her eyes were glittering and a sudden, alarming thought occurred to him. “Did you take some of that drug?”

“It was research for my story. It tasted really weird…” she answered, looking around Bellamy’s loft with fresh eyes. It was always so neat and tidy and she suddenly wondered what was upstairs.

“Yeah, that’s because it’s vampire blood,” he told her and stepped back as she came closer to him.

“Do you feel like this all the time?” she asked, her body merely inches from his. He could feel the intense heat rolling off of her and he could also scent her arousal. He breathed deeply for a moment taking it in before he took another step back, walking away.

“I don’t know – I doubt it.” 

“I feel everything,” she told him and approached him again. He felt heady, her arousal and his own response was pushing him to the limit. “Can you feel me? Or is it more of – a scent?” she asked. Her breasts were pushed up against him and he could feel her hardened nipples against him. He felt panicked, trapped and exhilarated at the same time. She traced a finger over his lips, a sultry move that almost made him moan.

“You have no idea what you’re doing Clarke,” he stated, trying to move away from the torture and torment she was causing him.

“I feel close to everything. I feel close to you. There’s no space between us.” She moved her hips until she was rubbing against him and thrilled to feel his erection pressing against her.

“Yeah, there’s space. There is space,” he told her. He knew he had to move away but he couldn’t; his feet felt as if they were glued to the ground. “This is just the drug Clarke.”

“No, no, no – this is me, the real me and I like it!” Her finger tip playfully ran over his lips again and she brought her mouth very close to his, teasing him with its nearness. “C’mon Bellamy, join me,” she told him as she turned and headed for his stairs.

He watched her go, aching with desire. For a moment he told himself ‘why not?’ She was willing, she wanted him and he certainly wanted her. 

_It’s the drug Bellamy and you can’t do this!_

He took the stairs two at a time to get to her, to save her from herself and from him. The question was, could he do it?

  
):(

As Murphy drove home he thought about Lola and their history. He had met her in 1625 and she had changed his life forever. Murphy had led a privileged life before he was turned, although he never really thought about it as being privileged. He was the eldest son of a lord and so life was handed to him easily, as was his due. His younger brother’s would have to find careers in the military and the church, but those weren’t things he had to concern himself with.

Life was a struggle at times; there were years when the crops weren’t good, or plagues swept the countryside and when that happened, they all suffered. His father was a good lord and tried to manage the village and the peasants with a firm, but fair hand and Murphy tried hard to learn from him. Still, he was dissatisfied from time to time and longed for more adventure. He should have been a second son; he could have found a military career and got out into the world instead of hearing cases of the bickering of the peasants and servants and trying to solve them equitably. 

There were rewards to it, to being the eldest he admitted. He had but to snap his fingers and a comely lass would be there to do his bidding, satisfying his every desire. It was practically expected of him to sow his oats, in preparation to settling down and producing his own heirs. 

The eastern coast of Ireland was riddled with coves and caves and was the perfect backdrop for smugglers and pirates. They often heard of villages being ransacked by the blackguards who left death and destruction in their wake. It was just the way of life and while no one liked it, you couldn’t fight it either. Not without an army anyway.

So life crept by, dragging him with it. He was judge, diplomat, accountant, and negotiator by day and by night a young buck with an eye for the ladies and the pleasures of the evening. Until the day the Red Wench made her appearance.

She’d been there before, to the hidden cove near their village, but Murphy had missed her each time. This time he was in the pub trying to decide which serving wench would be taking care of his needs later when he first saw her. His eyes lit up and they swept over her lithe figure clothed in breeches and a white billowy shirt. She had long, flowing blonde hair that swept sleekly down her back and in the light of the lamps in the pub it looked like spun gold.

They called her the red wench because she spared no one and the decks of her ship were said to be permanently stained with the blood of her enemies. All Murphy could think of was that there was nothing cruel about her full lips; indeed they looked quite sensual and he wondered how it would feel to kiss them. He felt the familiar ache begin in his breeches and he licked his lips, imagining the taste of her upon them.

He was surprised when she focused her attention upon him with a sultry smile and a nod. Her next words surprised him even more. “Care to take a walk along the beach?”

The walk turned into so much more; a wild and free sexual ride to rival any others he had ever had. At the end of that, he received a bite that would change his life forever. He walked away from his former life without regrets.

  
):(

Clarke was leaning against the wall in the hallway upstairs when Bellamy found her. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom. He set her down in the shower and joined her, stopping first to pull her shoes off as well as his own. He turned the water on, full blast and felt her start to struggle as the cold water sluiced down her body. She struggled against him and the struggles only managed to inflame his desire even more but he tried to keep his mind on what he needed to do; sober her up from the effects of the black crystal.

“Turn me!” she demanded, twisting in his arms. “Turn me!”

“No Clarke, it’s only the drug,” he answered, holding her even tighter. It was a double-edged sword, holding her close to him increased the contact of their bodies and he was close to losing control.

“Turn me Bellamy, please!” she cried, turning her body so that she faced him. 

“It’s just the drug Clarke. I can’t do it. You don’t want it.” He body was covered in goose bumps and he noticed how her hardened nipples stood out in stark relief against the front of her dress. It was clinging to her wetly and with all her gyrations had worked itself up her thighs. He closed his eyes to block out the sight but it flowed in Technicolor through his hungry brain. He wanted her, he couldn’t deny it.

Her arms crept around his waist and he felt her crying against his chest; he knew that the water was finally having an effect on her. He could smell the salty tears along with the delicious aroma of Clarke herself; passionate blood and something floral he couldn’t name. 

Suddenly she reached down and pulled her dress off of her body. Bellamy stared in shock to see that there was nothing under it. She looked up into his face as she shrugged out of it and finally let it drop to the shower floor. She said nothing to him, not with words but her eyes beckoned him to her; to touch, to taste, to share all that she could offer him.

He stared at her, enthralled with her beauty. Her breasts were full and luscious, tipped by dusky pink nipples that were puckered with desire. Water slid down her body and he followed the trail hungrily with his eyes and saw it bead over her flat belly and then stream over the blonde curls between her legs. He swallowed hard and then bit his lip before forcing his gaze back up to meet her crystal blue eyes. 

She stared at him intently and then reached out and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling each button through the hole carefully. When it was done she slid her hands across his chest and caressed his wet skin before she dipped her head and kissed and licked at the water that spilled down his body. She was aware of the marks on her arm tingling and they spurred her on; she started to unfasten his belt. She wanted to see him, the beauty of his body and touch it, unfettered by clothes.

Bellamy had a decision to make, quickly. This wasn’t how he wanted it to be for them; he wanted her, oh yes, he wanted her with every bit of his heart and soul. He could feel the marks on her arm calling to him, a siren song that he was unable to turn away from. He lifted her arm to his mouth and scented along the vein. The warm pulsing blood made his fangs drop and his eyes silver. He placed gentle kisses on it; his tongue stroking sensually along the vein. He heard her breath catch in her throat and her heart pounded furiously; she began to pant as his tongue played along the throbbing vein.

Suddenly she was exploding; an orgasm like she had never had before took her away, lifting her to new heights. She felt light headed as she sank in Bellamy’s arms, fainting from the unexpected and intense sensations caused by his mouth.

Bellamy scooped her up and carried her out of the shower, grabbing a towel as he headed downstairs. He laid her on the couch and dried her off as best as he could and then headed upstairs to grab one of his shirts and to hang her dress up. It was light-weight and he knew it would dry quickly. He dressed her in his shirt and covered her with the afghan and stood looking at her as she slept. His hand crept out and lightly caressed her face, brushing damp hair out of her eyes before he kissed her softly and headed upstairs. 

He was glad it had stopped before it got too far, but he knew that his heart was now into territory that there was no retreat from. Everything had changed for Bellamy Blake.

  
):(

The next morning Clarke woke up when she heard Bellamy in the kitchen. She realized she was wearing one of his shirts and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of him that clung to the shirt. She felt a bit disconcerted lying on the couch as he carried in a mug of coffee.

“What time is it?”

“It’s early.” He sat down in a chair and watched as she took a sip of the fragrant brew.

“Do you remember much?” he asked, a slight smile on his face.

“No – yes,” she said, and a deep blush swept over her face. The light of morning threw shadows into the room but the blush was easy to see.

Clarke felt the heat spread upwards and realized she did remember – too much. What had she been thinking? 

She knew exactly what she had been thinking – what she had wanted.

They both carefully avoided the subject of what really had happened and finally Clarke decided she had to go; she needed to find Finn and make her apologies. She wasn’t sorry that she had been to the club but she was sorry she had embarrassed him. As she got dressed in the bathroom images of the night before assaulted her, tormented her. She shook her head at what might have been; she didn’t know if she was glad that it hadn’t or not.

  
):(

It was done, the warehouse where they manufactured the black crystal was destroyed and Lola was dead. As Bellamy stood watching it burn he spied Clarke down below; he also saw her blatant relief when she saw that he was safe. His heart couldn’t help but feel happy at that. 

Murphy met him at his place and Bellamy told him what had happened. Murphy was visibly shaken at the news of Lola being dead.

“You know, she never told me exactly how old she was. You know women,” he said and watched as Bellamy nodded and took a drink of scotch. “She was at least 500 hundred though.”

“Five hundred? Wow, imagine all that she must have seen? You know, she said you and I were alike; self-righteous, following human rules and laws, moral principles, and all that. But she was wrong, you’re 100% vampire.” He meant that to be comforting to his friend as he finished his drink and poured another, handing it to Murphy with a quick pat on his shoulder.

Murphy sat staring at the drink for a moment before picking it up and downing it. His hands were shaking and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe which was stupid since he didn’t even need to breathe. He couldn’t imagine her being gone; gone for good that was. What she did was reprehensible; she preyed on her own kind and could have exposed the whole vampire community if she had been caught. He knew that she wouldn’t have hesitated for an instant if she thought it would get her what she wanted.

And yet…in his own way he loved her; he owed her his immortal life. Fleeting images of their past together whipped through his brain and without realizing it he squeezed the empty tumbler so hard it cracked and broke into tiny pieces.

“Shit!” he cried, staring at the blood that dripped onto the counter.

Bellamy came over with a cloth to wipe up the mess and Murphy rinsed his hand under running water, watching as the wounds sealed themselves. 

“You okay?” Bellamy asked, watching his friend carefully. Murphy seemed to be in shock.

“Yeah.” He lightly chewed his bottom lip, trying to decide what to say next. Finally, he looked up and met Bellamy’s eyes. “Lola was my sire.”

Bellamy sat quickly down – of everything that Murphy could have said, he never expected that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudo and comment love. I hope this chapter got you a little on-edge about where the future is going, lol. 
> 
> Stay with me this weekend and I'll post a companion piece to this and Murphy's turning. ;)
> 
> Next chapter: A huge fire brings Bellamy face to face with his past. Or at least he thinks so, but could it possibly be true?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bellamy goes to see a fire at an old hotel downtown he sees Echo's double. Shocked, Clarke tells him that she is a friend of hers from Buzzwire. He can't believe that it isn't Echo, but he killed her, so it couldn't be, right?

_November 5, 2017_

  
_The past week has been very hectic which is fine by me; as long as I can stay busy I can keep my mind off of what happened at Bellamy’s the night I took the BC. Every so often I open the drawer and stare at it, wondering what possessed me to try it and if I’ll ever have the courage to do so again._

  
_Not likely; unless I’m prepared to come clean to Finn and Bellamy both. For some reason that stuff acts like truth serum and I’m not yet ready to deal with the truth. None of us are. _

  
_Another event that happened this week was fire at the Franklin Hotel that I covered. Morgan was there too, taking photos and she and Bellamy met and it was almost as if Bellamy was possessed. Really, I mean, I’ve never seen him like that before; so intensely aware of someone. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her and asked endless questions._

  
_He finally told me that he had believed that she was Echo, his ex wife. And another shocker, he said he killed her and seemed surprised that I didn’t remember it. Why on earth or how would I remember that? He told me that everything about this case was parallel to what happened when he killed Echo. He and Morgan went to the cemetery to verify the death of Hank Mottola whom Bellamy was positive was in on the set up. There, Bellamy basically assaulted her at Hollywood Forever looking for a tattoo on her shoulder and when he didn’t find one finally realized she wasn’t Echo. It left a difficult situation in its wake though let me tell you. _

  
_I know it doesn’t make any sense but as I watched Bellamy’s reactions to Morgan, how he was constantly drawn to her it bothered me. He was definitely interested in her, Echo or not and that made me feel slightly sick. Bellamy accused me of being jealous, which of course is preposterous, but I certainly didn’t like how it made me feel. And now, knowing the whole story I feel kind of creepy about Morgan._

  
_Finn is away for a couple of weeks and for that I’m thankful. I feel guilty when I look at him, into his loving eyes. I know that Finn has it all planned out; our life together and I know that I might not be okay with it. I’m so torn; Finn is steady and trustworthy and life with him would be stable and predictable. What’s wrong with that? Many women would jump at that chance. Even I might have once, but is that me anymore?_

  
_It doesn’t feel like it is._

  
_Then there’s Bellamy; enigmatic and sometimes brooding and dark. I can’t quite figure him out and I’m positive he doesn’t want me to. He has things in his past that he says makes him a monster, but don’t we all? I know I’m not proud of lots of things from my past. Are the monstrous? I guess that’s kind of subjective. To me they seem to be, but for Bellamy, they’re probably nothing._

  
_Okay, I get it – being a vampire can be a very dark and sinister thing. Bellamy has told me and I’ve seen firsthand what being a vampire can be; case in point the good doctor; make that NOT so good doctor. And when I met Murphy and Ryder, I did feel intimidated. Are they good vampires or evil ones? I can’t imagine Bellamy being friends with some kind of demon and I know that he respects and cares for Murphy a great deal. I don’t know where that comes from because he really doesn’t talk much about it, but it’s a really tangible bond. _

  
_I remember far too much about what happened the night I took the BC; I have to admit that part of me would like to forget the whole thing but there is another, greater part that thrills to the memory. Drug or not, it felt right, as if that was the one place in the world that I was supposed to be. Would I feel that way again if I took more? Was what happened with Bellamy only because of the drug?_

  
_I doubt that actually. Even now when I stroke the now undetectable marks on my arm I tingle and feel heat rush through me. When I remember how easily I responded to his caress in that shower I am amazed and I immediately ache for that again. He felt so good to me and I admit that I want it again. _

  
_But that still leaves the uncertainty; was it just the drug or more? Where, if anywhere, does Finn fit into all of this?_

  
_Do I really want to know? Am I ready for that answer?_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

Bellamy was working out when he first noticed the flames. He stopped and stared, realizing exactly what was burning. A sinking feeling of disappointment hit him like a ton of bricks and he rushed to grab his duster to head downtown to check it out.

When he got there he could only stare at the burning building that had been such a part of his life; the human life that is. So much had happened at this hotel; so many memories of time spent with his family. It represented a part of himself that he had let go in 1959. 

“Hey,” Clarke said, spotting Bellamy as he watched the hotel burn. “It’s really sad, huh?”

“Yeah. Are they going to be able to save it?”

“Maybe a few top floors; it’s mostly built of wood, in the ‘20’s.”

“1927. My parents used to bring me here for brunch after church.”

Clarke grinned at him and said, “I keep forgetting how old you are.” It was hard to watch the pain reflected on his face and she wandered away from him to see if she could get any more information.

Bellamy closed his eyes briefly and let the memories flow over him. So many family meals had taken place here; so many celebrations. It had been built in 1927. He had been born in 1929. It was a big thing to come to the hotel for brunch after church on Sunday’s or for birthdays. When he was ten his parents had brought him here to tell him that his mother was pregnant and when his sister was born they had come here to celebrate. 

During the depression they came less frequently, but still as often as possible. Bellamy’s family survived the depression years better than most; his mother had been a strict saver and his father had held steady work; even during the depression people needed plumbers. The Blakes had done alright.

Bellamy remembered the last time he had been there, right before he was turned; the memories brought so much pain that for a moment he felt a stabbing pressure in his undead heart. 

As he watched the flames that was when he spotted her; the woman who could not possibly be here and yet somehow she was. He made his way to her, circling her to try to get a scent of her in all the smoke of the fire. She looked at him, smiling that smile that had always pulled him in. It was only for a half of a second, but he knew immediately that it was Echo.

  
):(

_1959_

  
_Bellamy sat in his beat up old Chevy, savoring one last kiss from Margie before she went in to work at the diner and he headed off to what he was sure would prove to be a snooze of a gig at a private party up in the hills._

  
_Marjorie Reece pulled away from Bellamy, and grabbed her compact out of her purse to make sure that her lipstick wasn’t smudged too badly. Bellamy winked at her and chuckled as she tried fruitlessly to do damage control on her ruby lips. _

  
_“Oh, you just behave,” she said as she dabbed with a tissue at the smudges. Eventually she laughed out loud and just tried to wipe it all off when she realized she couldn’t repair it. “This is all you fault,” she giggled._

  
_“Wanna mess it up a little more?” he teased. He brushed his fingers through the titan red of her hair, feeling its silky strands flow through his fingers._

  
_“No. I gotta get in to work and you have that gig,” she said as she prepared to get out of the car._

  
_“Okay Margie.” He leaned over and snatched one more quick kiss that made her squeal with delight as she climbed out of the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”_

  
_“Yeah baby. I’ll call you tomorrow and we’ll make plans.” He watched her head through the parking lot and go through the doors. He admired the way she moved, her compact body graceful as she dodged something on the sidewalk. _

  
_He had met her 9 months ago and pretty quickly fell head over hills for her. He loved her and she loved him and they had even talked about a future together. Most girls didn’t want to really give him a chance because he was a musician, but Margie was different. She saw the potential that he had and she also realized that Bellamy was a good man, worth waiting for. _

  
_He started the old car and pulled away, a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow._

  
_At the gig, in a huge glass house high up in the hills overlooking Bel Aire he and his band mates sat up. It was a Hawaiian themed party and so the band as well as many of the guests were dressed in tropical clothing. The woman who had hired them, a Miss DuVall had only nodded at them as they came in and all of them gazed at her with appreciation._

  
_She was tall and exotic, wearing a red dress that matched the color of her lips. Her long raven-colored hair framed a beautiful face that looked bored to tears Bellamy noticed. Several times through the evening Bellamy caught her looking at him and he could only smile back. As Randy said, she was out of their league._

  
_Later in the evening she asked Bellamy if they could play something a bit livelier and requested ‘Ain’t That Just Like A Woman’. Bellamy was amused by her choice. This crowd definitely didn’t look the type that would appreciate the devils music, as it was called, but what the hell, she was paying the tab. Soon he was actually surprised because that song and a few other wilder ones seemed to please the crowd a great deal. Bellamy shook his head in amusement; sometimes you can just never tell about people._

  
_The best part of it was that he had gotten her name; Echo. She looked like an Echo he decided as he and the band finished packing up their instruments, around 3 am. When he was ready to head out she cast an inscrutable look at him and beckoned him to come to her. _

  
_“You want to get wet?” she asked, voice sultry and mysterious. She nodded her head casualy towards the pool. _

  
_He couldn’t believe she had asked him that and said, “You don’t even know me.”_

  
_“Do I need to?” she had asked and turned around and asked for help unzipping her dress. She had given him a very deep and penetrating look and Bellamy found that he couldn’t have stopped himself if he had wanted to. He finally admitted that he didn’t._

  
_Before he knew it they were alone and naked, enjoying the warm water of the crystal clear pool. The servants had disappeared and the silence hung heavily between them. For a moment Bellamy wondered what in the hell he was doing as thoughts of Margie filled his head. But as if realizing that she was losing him Echo focused her attention back on him intently and as if in a daze he went to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her urgently. _

  
_One kiss lead to many more and finally culminated in the two of them having wild sex on the steps of the pool as the water gently lapped at their legs. Echo almost howled with pleasure and Bellamy was with her in that; never in his life had he ever experienced anything so primal and all-consuming as that sexual act had been. It was like a fever had over-taken him._

  
_At 6 am Bellamy had stumbled home, reeling from what he had done. How could he ever explain this to Margie? He loved her; he wanted a future with her didn’t he? Somehow it seemed less likely as more thoughts of Echo filled his head. _

  
_She was amazing and he almost felt like he needed her as badly as he needed to breathe. And as much as he didn’t want to he called her, only to be told that she was unavailable. Bellamy tried all day and finally talked to her late that evening, long after he was supposed to have called Margie. Sadly, he didn’t even remember that they had plans._

  
_Gradually, Margie slipped out of his life as he was consumed by the need to be with Echo. She would promise him a date and then fail to show up. He burned intensely for her and even went to her house several times to try to find her. He seemed to have no pride and no will of his own where Echo was concerned. Finally, one month after he met her he convinced her to marry him and she agreed._

  
_It never occurred to him at the time that she had manipulated him so smoothly that she got exactly what she wanted. No, that only came to him later, when it was too late._

  
_He called Margie one day and asked to take her out to dinner. She was thrilled; she knew that something was going on with him but Margie was patient, (too patient her friends said) and agreed to meet him at the Franklin Hotel for dinner._

  
_When she saw him waiting in the lobby she couldn’t believe how he looked; pale and jittery, so unlike the laid-back Bellamy she knew. They were seated immediately and Bellamy ordered wine for them as they decided on their dinner choices. He seemed nervous and that excited her. Maybe he was finally ready to ask her to marry him; she hoped so and so she sat back and waited for him to speak._

  
_“Margie, I uh, I have to tell you something,” he said over their after dinner coffee. They had spent the whole of dinner making small talk and now it was time to finally say what he had to. He knew it would break her heart and that made him feel bad but he had to be honest._

  
_Margie’s eyes lit up and she reached across the table and caressed his hand tenderly. “Yes Bellamy?” she said hopefully._

  
_Bellamy stared at her small hand, resting on his own and stroking it softly. I appalled him and he yanked his own away and picked up his coffee, staring at it for a long moment. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath._

  
_Suddenly, Margie knew that whatever he had to say wasn’t going to be good. Her face fell and she blinked back sorrowful tears as her teeth worried her lower lip. She stared at him, waiting for whatever he had to say._

  
_“Margie, I’ve met someone and we – uh, we’re getting married in two days. I, I know this has got to be a shock to you and…” He didn’t finish as her hand came into contact with his cheek, making it smart with the sting of the slap. He knew he deserved it._

  
_She stood up and reached for her purse, her face a mask of pain and anger. “How dare you? Seriously Bellamy, how dare you see someone behind my back while we were together?” Other diners were staring at them but she didn’t care. All she wanted right now was to tell him off and get the hell out of there. “You no good two-timing jerk! I loved you and would have given you everything you ever needed; instead you were seeing someone else behind my back!”_

  
_“No, Margie, no, I wasn’t. I only met her a month ago.”_

  
_“A month? You’re throwing away our whole relationship on some woman you’ve only known a month?” _

  
_“I, I’m sorry Margie. You didn’t deserve this,” he tried to say, but she was already walking away. She was almost running as she hit the door into the hotel, not that he could blame her. He hung his head in shame, he had hurt someone who was so special and never deserved it. _

  
_Suddenly, Echo was sliding into Margie’s vacant seat. She took his hand and stared into his eyes and suddenly all thoughts and regrets about Margie dissolved. This was what was meant to be._

  
_Two days later he understood too much and not enough. His life had forever changed and no matter what, he couldn’t go back._

  
):(

Bellamy had asked Clarke to check out Morgan and she did. “She seems to be legit Bellamy,” she finally said. 

Morgan haunted him; if she wasn’t Echo, she certainly seemed to have the same effect on him.

Murphy assured him that she couldn’t be and Bellamy wanted to believe that but every step he took in this case only made him more convinced that she was. He didn’t know how, but his instincts wouldn’t let it go. It seemed like everything that happened was a clue. 

Morgan had gotten a shot of the fire that had a girl being murdered in it. The girl had a fleur-di-lis tattoo on her shoulder, the exact same tattoo and place that Echo had one. It was a mark of a courtesan in France. When he went to Morgan’s apartment to investigate a break in she had she told him and Clarke that she had this whole ‘50’s thing going on in her decorating. Bellamy found a copy of Echo’s favorite book on a night table, _Remembrance of Things Past_. As he took fingerprints at her place she played _Ain’t That Just Like A Woman_ and talked to him of how horrible it would be to burn to death. 

Bellamy felt the fever again, that crazy, insane reaction he always had around Echo. It finally drove him to attack her and rip her shirt, trying to find the tattoo. Only there wasn’t one and he didn’t know if that elated him or broke his heart.

Clarke came to Bellamy’s the next day after several calls to him that he wouldn’t answer. He finally came clean with her about what had happened.

As he told her the tale of Echo he watched her face carefully, waiting for the slightest sign of her recognition, but there were none. She didn’t understand why he thought she might remember him killing Echo and she certainly didn’t get the whole agitation he felt over it all. Morgan was being silent on it too and Clarke didn’t understand that either. 

The conversation lagged for a couple of minutes and there was a knock on Bellamy’s door. He got up and went to it, scenting the air. Recognition hit him and to some degree he was happy to see this visitor.

He opened the door and said, “Elka! It’s good to see you.” He pulled her into his arms and embraced her warmly. “Come in, there’s someone here I’d like you to meet.”

Clarke watched the exchange between Bellamy and the woman with interest. She was small, tiny in fact and either American Indian or Hispanic. She had long hair that was wavy and thick and deep brown eyes fringed by lashes so thick that they didn’t need mascara. Clarke’s interest was immediately on them as they moved into the living room and took seats.

“Elka, I’d like you to meet Clarke Griffin. Clarke, this is Elka.”

Elka immediately reached out to take Clarke’s hand and she realized immediately that Elka was a vampire like Bellamy.

“Clarke, it is wonderful to meet you. Bellamy and Murphy have both told me a good deal about you,” Elka said with a smile.

Clarke hadn’t expected to hear that and she couldn’t possibly imagine what Murphy might say about her, but probably nothing good. “Th –thank you Elka. I don’t quite know how to respond to that.”

Elka laughed, a light tinkling laugh that was reassuring. “Only good things, I assure you. You have quite captivated Murphy I might add.” She reached across and took Clarke’s hand and gently squeezed it and added, “But don’t tell him I said so!”

“What brings you here Elka? How’s the new house?” Bellamy asked. He had relaxed a bit as he watched the interaction between Clarke and her.

“I love it; you must bring Clarke and come to see it. Bellamy, I talked to Murphy earlier. He is very concerned about you,” she said as she watched him. 

Bellamy blinked several times and finally told her about the whole Echo/Morgan mess. As Clarke watched them she saw a definite connection between them. 

_They have been lovers. But were they still?_

That question tore at her. She had Finn, why couldn’t Bellamy have someone? She was beautiful and made him smile. Didn’t he deserve that? Her breath caught in her throat and she jumped up quickly and grabbed her coat and purse in preparation to leave. “I uh, I have to go now. Elka, it was very nice to meet you,” she said as she made her way to the door.

“Wait Clarke, don’t go,” Bellamy said, following her with a frown.

“I have to go to Buzzwire and post the finale on the fire Bellamy. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?” With that she was out the door, pulling it closed behind her with a firm click.

At the elevator she punched the button viciously. As the doors slid open she entered the lift and punched the button to take her down. As the doors closed she stamped her foot on the floor and wiped away tears.

_I have no right to be jealous._

  
):(

“She is in love with you Bellamy,” Elka said gently.

“What? No, she has a boyfriend. No, she doesn’t love me.”

“Okay, if you say so,” she told him, hiding a smile. Just like you don’t love her.

  
):(

In Sacramento Finn picked up the phone and called Wells and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

“Hello,” Wells said. He was on his way to his car after work. It had been a very long work day and frankly he had little patience for any crap tonight and it seemed like Finn lately had a lot of that.

“Hey buddy, have you got any information for me on Bellamy Blake?” Finn asked. He had a pen and notebook handy to write anything down that Wells might have found.

Wells sighed; he should have guessed what this was about. “Finn, there really isn’t anything to get on him. Nothing we don’t already know anyway. He stays just on the fringes of the law and every now and again helps us. Why don’t you just drop it, okay? I think this is just a little over-inflated jealousy here because you think he’s after Clarke.”

Finn pursed his lips for a moment. How would Wells react if he knew what he did? Dare he tell him? Someone needed to protect Clarke and Finn wasn’t there to do it. “Listen Wells, I have information that makes me fear for Clarke’s safety. That’s all and we just need to be sure about this guy.”

“What info Finn? Tell me that?”

“Okay, but you won’t like it and once I tell you, well, you can’t go back.”

“What Finn?” Wells prompted impatiently.

“I, uh, I read Clarke’s diary. It just sort of happened and…” 

Wells cut him off, enraged. “How the hell does something like that ‘just happen’ Finn?”

“It was, well it was in a drawer and I was putting some earrings in the drawer and I saw it. Look, I know that it was a shitty thing to do, but she’d been acting so strange.”

“I don’t give a damn how she was acting; that was totally wrong Finn. You are in a relationship with her; relationships are all about trust.”

“Yeah, well I can tell you that I maybe have reason to question that trust!”

“Has she slept with Blake?”

“No, but she’s protecting him.”

“Protecting him from what or who Finn?” Wells asked, curious despite his anger at Finn.

Several heartbeats went by; heartbeats that pounded through his chest and head. Could her actually say the words? He took a deep breath and began to speak. “This sounds really crazy Wells, but think about it and it might just make sense to you. According to Clarke, Bellamy Blake is a vampire.”

The only thing he heard on the other end of the phone was silence.

  
):(

Echo sat in front of her vanity at her apartment. She removed her robe and stared at her reflection in the mirrors. 

Bellamy was almost worn down; a few more steady pushes and he’d be hers again. Echo stared in the mirror as she lowered her bra strap and washed the makeup off of the tattoo; a fleur –di-lis that she had received two centuries ago. It was actually a brand, worn smooth over the years and she shuddered as she stared at it and remembered when they did that too her.

Yes, not long now she knew. She had laid the foundation; all that was left was for Bellamy to come to her. 

And she knew that he would. Her powers of allure were too strong for him to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you are all surviving winter. Personally, I'm so ready for it to be done, lol. Thanks as always for the love and support you give me, without it I find it hard to continue.
> 
> If you noticed, I changed to chapter count to 56. At that point we'll be done with this story and moving directly onto the next in the series. If you haven't had a chance to read The Red Wench, I hope you'll check it out. It just gives a little bit of background on Murphy. There will probably be 5 or 6 other stories in the companion pieces. 
> 
> Next chapter: Can Clarke handle it when she finds out the truth of her shadow man? Will it change things?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discovers the secret that had been hidden from her for so long. Will she run from it?

  
_November 16, 2017_

  
_I don’t even know how to organize my thoughts. So much has happened and I feel incredulous that some of it was a surprise to me. On some level anyway. This maybe one big, rambling entry diary, but I’ll do my best because the events have tripped other things in my mind and life._

  
_Bellamy was the one who saved me when I was 4. Yeah, you wonder how I didn’t figure it out before now and I do too. I mean, there were times when it seemed like it could be; how else can I account for the connection between us? I thought it was love, that I was falling in love with him but suppose it’s all just gratitude? I’m so confused and hurt, that no one, NO ONE told me. I understand why Bellamy didn’t, he feels embarrassed about it all, watching me all these years. But honestly, I’m so grateful to him it never entered my mind to be angry with him or creeped out. Because of him I felt safe, have always felt safe, even if I didn’t know the reason for it was him._

_He is my Shadow Man, always was._

  
_My mother on the other hand – well I don’t even know how to express my feelings about her. How many times when I was growing up did I ask about what happened to me? I begged her at times to tell me about it and all I ever got was just that it was better to put it in the past and forget it! I’m astounded by that attitude; she was running from it and pulling me along with her. All I ever wanted was to understand it all so that I could move on; instead I buried it away, but it was always there, lurking just below the surface. I tend to do better when I can just confront an issue and get past it but I never got the chance because she never gave it to me. And she could have; now I have to face it all and it has fractured a loving relationship with her. I don’t know how I’ll move past it. We haven’t discussed it yet; not really. I called her and told her I know and she immediately started crying. I want to give us both a bit of time to think things over and for me, to calm down._

  
_All this makes me think about Echo. I don’t really remember any of that part yet; I mean, I really don’t remember Bellamy either, just shadows. I remember a woman in white, floating on the ceiling and the man coming in and taking me away from her after fighting her and causing a fire. That was Bellamy, my Bellamy. I remember feeling so safe with him as he carried me to the car; I even remember crawling from the back seat to the front seat to be next to him. Other than that it is all pretty hazy._

  
_Finn and I talked on the phone several times; the conversations were awkward at best. He seems to be probing for information, but I’m not sure what exactly. He asks a lot of questions about what I’m doing and who I’m doing it with. Let that read: Bellamy; what am I doing with Bellamy. This time away from him has been both good and bad, especially this week as I’m dealing with everything. He’s just one more piece of the ‘what am I feeling’ puzzle though so it’s good he’s still gone. He’ll be home in about 10 days, (the case in Sacramento is taking longer than expected) and so that gives me time to sort myself and this mess out._

  
_Wells called a couple of days ago and asked me to lunch. We met at his favorite little Mexican place and chatted. It was nice to see him when we weren’t involved in a case. I’ll always care about Wells; in many ways we both sort of grew up together. He didn’t seem to really want anything in particular, just wondered what I had been working on and if Bellamy had been working with me. He also told me that he and his fiance had broken up; she couldn't handle being a cops wife. It made me sad for him. When we finished lunch we both agreed that we need to do it more often._

  
_And finally, the thing that I dread to talk about the most – I think Bellamy has a lover. He’s never mentioned a woman in his life but when I saw them together I could tell that they know one another intimately. It was a shock, a huge shock. Her name is Elka and she is beautiful. She’s also a vampire, but she seemed very kind. Still, I wonder about their relationship and why he never mentioned he was with someone. I want to be happy for him; he seems so lonely but if I’m honest, really gut level honest I have to admit that I’m jealous of her. She shares something with him that I never will and that hurts so much._

  
_Maybe I do love him._

  
_Later…_

  
):(

Wells hung up the phone with Finn, setting it down with a frown. Was Finn crazy? There’s no such thing as vampires so what was all that? Bellamy Blake was strange sometimes, that was true but a vampire? He could only assume that Finn’s jealousy had gotten the best of him.

Still, why had Clarke written such a thing? Did she suspect Finn was reading her diary and so it was just to throw him off? Clarke had long kept a diary; Wells saw it several times while they were dating but never once had he picked it up to read it. A diary was about as private of a thing that a person could do and you didn’t poke around in one that wasn’t your own. That was like probing someone’s private thoughts. It physically made him feel ill that Finn had told him what he had done and he sure as hell couldn’t support him in that. 

Wells thought about warning Clarke that Finn had done it but he couldn’t make himself do it. It would surely destroy their relationship and while he thought Finn was a little over board here he hoped they could make this relationship work. Still, it was like knowing that one person in a couple is cheating when you’re friends with both of them. What do you do? If you tell they both end up hating you. 

No, for now he would let it go, but he’d watch and see what happened. Hopefully it would be okay.

  
):(

Clarke had covered the execution of Donovan Sheppard, a Manson like criminal that had over the years accumulated a large group of followers or ‘family’ as they called themselves. At the execution she had met Audrey Pell, the only survivor of the horrible murders of her parents and friends. Ten years later Audrey was 24 and still spooked by it all. Even watching Sheppard die hadn’t helped her any because his family was still contacting her which was scaring her badly. Clarke had done the only thing she could think of; keep her close and call on Bellamy for help.

With Bellamy on the case Audrey had seemed to relax a bit until one of the family members broke into Clarke’s apartment while Audrey was alone and taking a shower. Bellamy had gotten there just in time and when Clarke had gotten home a short while later she found Audrey huddled in the living room listening to Bellamy ‘interrogating’ the family member. Audrey thought they should call the police but Clarke knew that Bellamy could take care of it much better on his own; and he had. He had gotten information that provided a trail that lead to more information. And finally, to the conclusion that Donovan Sheppard had been turned only minutes before his execution and was now a vampire.

When Audrey first thought she heard Sheppard’s voice talking to her on the phone, repeating something to her that he had said during the murders Clarke thought it was only a family member impersonating him. The words he had said were personal to her and it was unlikely that anyone else knew them and yet how could it be him? But gradually, it started to fall into place and it made sense that he had been turned. 

The problem was that Sheppard was on a rampage to kill everyone who had helped to get him convicted; first the DA and now Audrey. Bellamy was hunting for him and Clarke and Audrey went to stay at Bellamy’s because it was so much safer for them. After warning Clarke to keep Audrey out of his stuff and several rooms Bellamy left, armed with what Clarke presumed where weapons useful in killing a vampire.

She and Audrey talked a great deal that night; Clarke still denying that it was actually Sheppard, which she felt was better for Audrey. Clarke sought to comfort and reassure Audrey in every way possible and she succeeded for the most part when Audrey finally fell asleep on the couch. Clarke covered her with the afghan and stood looking down at her for a moment. She felt protective of Audrey, even though she was only two years younger that she was; there was an innocence about her even with all she'd been through. Clarke couldn’t help but wonder how Audrey’s world would change if she knew about vampires. With a sigh she turned away and decided to head up to the roof to get some air. 

As she went up the stairs she saw the gray door, the one that Bellamy had warned her to keep Audrey out of. She stared for a moment and then moved to go past it but curiosity got the better of her. She knew that this was Bellamy’s room, where he slept. She also knew she had no right to peek in; it was private. Would he be mad she wondered? He seemed comfortable with her knowledge of vampires, so he might not care. He might even show her the room if she asked. But he wasn’t here to ask right now so she could just peek in and then tell him later. 

She stood in the hallway, debating what to do; her hand reached out and stroked the surface of the door, feeling the smooth, cool texture of it. The pull was too irresistible and she finally opened it, just a crack. The room was dark except for the glow of something large in the middle of the room. She stepped in and looked around and saw that the glow came from what had to be his freezer, except it didn’t look like any freezer she had ever seen. This one was long and narrow with a clear top on it, so you could see in. Or most likely so you could see out of it. She opened the lid and felt the rush of cold air creep out and she immediately let it close, for some reason shocked about it. 

It was real; he really did sleep in a freezer. He had told her so, but somehow it hadn’t seemed real until right now. Tears prickled at her eyes and she thought about the loneliness that freezer represented for him; the isolation even. No wonder he hated what he was. Tears began to flow silently down her face, dripping onto the top of the freezer as her heart broke for him. She turned around, so that it was out of her sight because she couldn’t bear to look at it any longer.

She noticed a urinal near the door and wondered about that too. Did vampires actually pee? A frown wrinkled her forehead as she studied it. She knew that he sometimes drank other things besides blood, so she guessed what went in must come out. She wished she could ask him about it, but that would be pretty difficult without admitting that she had gone in there. With a sigh she opened the door to leave, casting one last sad look at the freezer before firmly closing the door behind her.

Out in the hall she no longer felt like going up to the roof; loneliness engulfed her and the roof seemed very lonely all of a sudden. Instead she headed back down stairs, taking a peek at Audrey, still sleeping on the couch. She headed into the office, and saw one of Bellamy’s shirts. Before she realized what she was doing she brought it up and inhaled deeply. Bellamy’s own scent clung to the shirt and she smiled and sniffed it again, feeling comforted by the scent. 

Clarke settled into Bellamy’s chair and looked around the office, at the artwork that decorated the walls and tables and shelves. Her eyes stopped on the file cabinets and she stood up and went to look at the labels on the front of the drawers. That was when she saw the year she had been taken. She had never noticed them before. As if in a dream she opened the drawer and looked through it and when her eyes spied the folder with her name on it her heart nearly stopped. She only hesitated for a moment before she pulled the file out and opened it.

Pictures! Of her. She sank to the floor and spread them out, taking them all in. There were pictures of her as a small child and a few even as an adult. One was of her and Harper, riding horses at Harper’s uncle’s place when they were thirteen. It looked like some years there were none, through high school and college and she wondered about that.

He’s the one. He IS the one that saved me. Somehow I’ve always known. Why else would I feel so comfortable with him – so safe?

She heard Audrey stirring in the living room and quickly gathered the pictures up and closed the file before she came into the office. 

Bellamy, it had always been Bellamy.

  
):(

Tokyo…

Raven entered Roan’s office and sat down. He offered her a drink and she accepted it gratefully; it had been a long day and she was tired. They were wrapping up the final training platforms and modules and she was so ready to be done with it all. 

“So Raven, the training will be successful?” Roan asked, taking his seat behind his large teak desk.

“Yes, I think so. I guess we will find out when we launch next week. The new software is really good Roan; the IT people did a great job.”

Roan nodded his head; he already knew that but was happy that Raven had given credit to the IT people. It was a sign of a good leader and he firmly believed she would be one of his best leaders. That was why he had given her the promotion that would take her back to the US. He would miss her though; she thought very logically and had fit in well here. Yes, he was sorry to send her away but he also knew that she missed her home and family and friends.

“You are ready to move back to the states?” he inquired, watching her face carefully.

“It will be bittersweet Roan; I feel happy here, a part of a family and I will miss it. You have been very good to me Roan and I appreciate it so much.”

“Nonsense, I reward talent and of that you have much. Still, it hasn’t all been good.”

She caught the flicker in his eye and knew immediately what he was thinking of. “No, not all good of course. Roan, can I ask you something?” She spoke the words quietly; almost afraid he would say yes.

Roan took a sip of his scotch and then leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. He always knew there would be questions; it had only been a matter of time. “Certainly Raven, you may. What do you want to know?”

Raven took a deep breath to compose herself; she had a million questions to ask but knew that she could only ask a few so she tried to sort out what the most important ones were. “Why did they pick me that night?”

“Would you believe that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time? I hope so because it is true. They were looking for the girls in the private rooms and found you instead.”

“Really? It is that simple?”

“Yes my dear, it was. They were dealt with you know, you saw it for yourself.” Roan watched as a shudder passed over her and she bit her lower lip as she remembered the scene.

She finally nodded, accepting his words. “I, uh, I couldn’t believe it all, you know? How could I ever know or suspect that there was such a thing as – as vampires?” She took a sip of her scotch before speaking again. “Roan, how did you become a vampire? How long ago?” She hoped the question was not considered impertinent, but she was very curious.

“When? Oh, so long ago Raven. It was a choice I made because I thought it would make me a great man, a great warrior.”

“Did it?” she asked, watching as he seemed to be transported back to another time, perhaps another place.

“I thought it did. At the time it seemed the only way. When I was turned Europe was mostly feudal nations or territories, ruled by lords and the lords were all powerful. I was 35 years old and hadn’t achieved the success I thought was my due. It would have been about 1050.”

“Oh my gosh!” she exclaimed, very surprised. “I had no idea.”

“Yes, it is a surprise to many. But to continue, I served Menghalla, one of the great war lords of the day. He seemed invincible on the battle field and inspired great loyalty among his warriors of which I was one. But I was ambitious and Menghalla understood that. He told me he admired my courage and loyalty and offered me a gift. I took it. I have never regretted it.”

Raven digested his words with interest; impressed by his tale. “You have seen so much, lived through so much Roan. How has it been possible that no one knows of your secret?”

“Raven, where did you get the idea that no one knows? Many people know; some do not tell because of respect for me, other’s because of fear. Why do you not tell?”

She wasn’t expecting that question and it gave her pause for thought. Why did she keep the secret? “I keep it because I respect you, obviously but also because you saved me and have protected me. I owe you my life Roan and for that I gladly pay the price of silence.”

“For that I thank you.”

“Roan, do you ever feel that you’ve lived too long? Seen too much?” she asked as she considered how long he had lived.

He chuckled and then a grin spread across his face, causing a twinkle to flash in his eyes. “Not yet Raven, not yet!”

  
):(

  
Dawn was breaking; Clarke could see the early morning sky coming and spreading vivid orange and gold streaks across the sky. A lot had happened in the past hour or so. Sheppard had broken into the apartment and Clarke had tried to fight him off when Bellamy got there. She and Audrey had run for the elevator with Sheppard hot on their heels. Bellamy got to him and before he knew it Donovan Sheppard had been headless. Audrey collapsed in relief in the elevator and Bellamy had finally picked her up and carried her into his loft, as quickly as he could. 

After getting her a stiff shot of scotch Clarke sat with her while Bellamy called the cleaners. Clarke waited for questions; she knew there had to be some but mostly Audrey sat quietly. Only once did she ask anything – “Is he really dead this time?”

Clarke smiled and took her by the hand and assured her that he was. “He’ll never bother you again Audrey. Bellamy took care of it all.”

Audrey nodded and coughed softly as she sipped the scotch. “Bellamy does make me feel safe. You are so lucky to have him Clarke.” She took one last drink of the scotch and lay back on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

The cleaners were there by then and Clarke wandered out into the hall where they were working. This woman was a different one from the one she met before. Clarke walked up to Bellamy, who stood talking to her. He seemed slightly uneasy. 

“Uh Clarke, this is Kelly. Kelly, my friend Clarke. She is a friend of the family.”

Kelly looked at the blonde and scowled. She was beautiful and from the way Bellamy looked at her Kelly could tell that they were ‘good’ friends. Must be, she was here at his loft and obviously felt comfortable here. She decided that she didn’t like that one bit.

“Hi Clarke,” she said before turning her back on them to supervise the clean up. 

No, Kelly didn’t like the human at all. 

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and went back into the loft, failing to catch the sideways look that Kelly gave her as she did so. Bellamy saw it though and wondered about it, feeling a brief flair of panic and irritation.

After the cleaners finished he went up to the roof and that was when Clarke joined him, as dawn was breaking.

“I know who saved me all those years ago,” she told him, laying the file on the balustrade.

Bellamy’s heart sank. This was the moment he had always dreaded, her finding out the truth. Did she hate him? Was it all over now? And as he listened to her he realized that not only did she not hate him, she was happy about it.

“Because of you I always felt safe Bellamy. And now, I’ve finally found my guardian angel.”

“And now you realize why it can never work between us.”

“All I know is that since I’ve met you I’ve stopped using the word never...” 

The sun crept up over the horizon and peeked out between the buildings. Bellamy raised his hand to protect his face from the rays and Clarke stepped forward, using her hand to help shield him from the burning rays too. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

For one moment Bellamy froze as he felt her warm lips on his cheek. He fought the urge to pull her to him and wrap her warmth around himself. He ached for it; he needed it. Instead he pulled away and left her there on the roof. He cast a look over his shoulder at her as he went back into the building and she was bathed in the golden glow of the sun; it looked like a halo surrounding her.

That was when he knew that he had found his guardian angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It has been a really interesting and trying new year so far. I really hope it gets better soon. I hope all of you are having an easier time than I am. New comments lately, I really love answering your questions and comments, makes me feel the love. And as always, thanks so much for the kudos too!
> 
> Next chapter: Clarke decides on a plan to expose Morgan to find out for sure if she is really Echo, but the plan proves to be dangerous and almost tears Bellamy apart.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke confronts Abby about the past and the situation about Bellamy. She then decides she needs to discover whether Morgan is actually Echo and starts looking for proof.

_November 30, 2017_

  
_Growing up is a hard thing to do, especially when you are already an adult but I’ve grown up a lot lately and while I can say that it needed to happen it is none the less painful._

  
_Realizing that Bellamy was the one who saved me opened many other memories; some I had hidden away so deeply that it was unlikely they would ever surface. Except they did and now some relationships in my life are severely disrupted; like the one with my Mom and Marcus. They kept so much from me, all these years and all I ever wanted was to just know the truth. Was that so bad, so hard to just tell me what really happened to me? You would think it is by their reactions. Still, there is more to it all than has been admitted to me; I’m willing to bank on that._

  
_My Mom still wants to just shove it all away and forget about it; I can’t do that! Bellamy saved me; he saved me and watched over me and kept me safe. And Mom knew about it, she even sent him pictures from time to time – she KNEW and didn’t tell me when I first met him at the fountain and told her about him. Neither she nor Marcus ever said, ‘by the way, Bellamy is the one that saved you all those years ago.’ Which brings us to the other secret – they know about vampires. How? How do they know and how did they choose Bellamy to find me? Did they know Echo or was it all pure luck? What is the connection between them all?_

  
_I’m hurt by Bellamy as well, but there is more to it than that. I have feelings for him; unresolved feelings and now I understand them even less than before. Are they some kind of hero worship feelings because I unconsciously knew all along that he was the one that saved me? I’ve felt myself drawing closer and closer to him and while dealing with that I am also trying to figure out what that means for Finn and me. It has everything and nothing to do with it actually._

  
_I do love Finn but I think those feelings are now less of a lover and partner than they are as a friend. Is it terrible of me to say that sometimes when we make love its Bellamy’s arms that I imagine are around me, his lips and hands caressing me? That sounds gross, especially in light of the current situation. But the truth is, the cold hard truth is that my feelings for Finn started waning before my feelings for Bellamy started developing. Or is that not true because part of me recognized him from my childhood and was instinctively drawn to him? Oh diary, I am so confused._

  
_One thing is clear though – he doesn’t share my feelings. After we talked on the roof about it all he said to me, “Now you know why it can never work between us.” He still sees me as that child he rescued; that much is clear. He doesn’t see the woman I want him to see but rather the 4 year old who clung to him in fear, grasping at his strength in the horror of the terrible things that were happening. He had to kill his wife for me? How can he ever forget or forgive that?_

  
_Which brings me to Echo – could it be possible that she is Morgan, come back as a human? Is that possible? Bellamy says that fire kills vampires so is it even possible that she survived it all? I remember looking at her, the orange flames licking at her as Bellamy carried me away; how would it be possible? Bellamy was certain that Morgan was Echo, until he found out that she didn’t have a fleur-di-lis on her shoulder. I’m a bit more skeptical about it though, has he never heard of makeup? Apparently not but I’m not that naive and I’m going to find out the truth!_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

It had been a really long and rough night and day for Bellamy. Donovan Sheppard was finally dead, for sure this time; dead and disposed of. Clarke and Audrey were back at Clarke’s apartment and Audrey seemed to be taking it all pretty well. There would be questions though; Bellamy had no doubts about that regardless of what Clarke thought. Audrey is a smart girl and someone is going to have some explaining to do.

Bellamy drank a glass of A positive as he mulled all of this over. Audrey had seen Sheppard die in the prison, then seen him come after her, only to die again by Bellamy slicing his head off. Yep, he knew there would be questions. 

Bellamy set the glass down in the sink and ran water in it to rinse it out and then stretched. He was beat and ready for some freezer time. He looked out the blinds at the LA haze and squinted against the glare before heading up the stairs to crawl into the freezer. He debated briefly about a shower and decided it could wait until after he slept.

When he opened the door to his freezer room he immediately knew that Clarke had been in here; her scent, her essence was everywhere. He looked around the room and scented the air, which drew him immediately to the freezer.

She had stood here and opened it, looking inside. God, what must she think about him now; that he really was some sort of freak or monster? Did she believe it now he wondered? He leaned over and rested his forehead against the lid and caught another scent; the scent of tears.

He softly ran his hands over spots where her warm tears had fallen, his fingers trying to pick them up as he lifted his fingers to his nose to inhale deeply. Why had she cried in this room? Were they angry tears? Angry at his deceit and the myriad of lies that he had told in order to protect her from the past or worse yet, to protect himself? Were they sad tears and if so, why was she sad? 

He had no answers as he crawled into the freezer and closed the lid. This was one of times he was glad that vampires don’t dream.

  
):(

At Clarke’s apartment Audrey decided to go and stay with her grandmother for a couple of days. She was in a bit of shock Clarke could tell but she wasn’t ready to talk about it all. She knew positively that Sheppard was dead and she told Clarke that was good enough for now. 

Clarke watched her as she spoke those words and realized that Bellamy was right; Audrey would have questions, but she was glad that they weren’t coming right now. “So, you’re okay to drive to your grandmother’s Audrey? Really?”

Audrey smiled sadly and said, “Yes, I’ll be okay Clarke. He’s gone now; I feel like I can actually breathe for the first time in 10 years. I really will be okay.”

Clarke nodded and impulsively pulled her into a hug. “Hey, how about dinner this weekend?”

“Yes, I would love that. And will Bellamy be there too?” She smiled and blushed softly before adding, “you two make a good pair. Are you together?”

“Um, well I’ll ask him; you can never tell if he’s working on a case or something. And no, we're just friends.” She watched Audrey’s face wash over with disappointment and added, “But I’ll ask, I promise.”

She walked Audrey out to her car and waved as it pulled away. She was bone-tired and she felt exhausted, ready to drop. And pissed. She knew before she slept that she had something to do and she ran back upstairs and grabbed her purse and headed off to confront the dragon.

Clarke stopped and bought a large cup of coffee and indulged in a Krispy Kreme donut, just to give herself some time as she thought over what she wanted to say. How could her mother have kept all this from her? That and the answers to other questions were foremost in her mind and she meant to get those answers now.

She pulled into the driveway at her mom’s house and was surprised to see Marcus’s truck there. Normally on a Thursday morning he would be at the office but this might be even better; she could confront both of them because she had no doubt that Marcus knew as much as her mother did. Clarke took a deep, steadying breath and got out of the car, grabbing her half finished cup of coffee to take with her.

She knocked on the door and waited until her mom answered it; not like the old days when she would have just used the key and came on in. This house was her mom and Marcus' and it just didn’t feel comfortable doing that. 

Abby answered the door and smiled at Clarke in surprise before pulling her towards her in a warm hug. Clarke didn’t respond and Abby felt the stiffness in her daughter’s body and stepped back, looking at her with a frown creasing her forehead. “Clarke, what’s wrong honey? And why aren’t you at work? Are you on your lunch break?”

Clarke glanced at the clock on the mantle and saw that it was almost noon; she had totally lost track of time. It was a miracle that Mo hadn’t been burning up her phone and then Clarke realized that she must have left it at Bellamy’s. 

Great, I’ll have to stop there later too.

Marcus called out from the kitchen and said, “Hey Clarke, come on in – your mom made BLT’s for lunch!”

She followed his voice with Abby trailing along behind her; Marcus could see how puzzled she looked. Clarke mechanically pulled a chair out and sat down at the table and took another sip of her coffee. She sat the cup down and twisted it around on the table, searching for the right words.

“Mom, I – I know about Bellamy. That he was the one that saved me. How could you not tell me? All these years, I have begged you to tell me about what happened and you wouldn’t.” 

The words were quietly spoken but they still made Abby’s heart pound and her knees grow weak. She slid into a chair and stared at her daughter with dread; she somehow always knew this day would come and yet she didn’t know what to say, how to justify her decision not to tell her.

Marcus closed his eyes for a moment and said a silent prayer that they would all get through this okay; Clarke was horribly angry and Abby was scared, so scared of losing her daughter. He watched as Abby fought back tears, swallowing down the fear and the pain and the memories – and the guilt.

“How was I supposed to tell you Clarke? Especially after you met him? Because, now – now you know how it is possible for him to have been the one don’t you? How could we tell you?”

“Yes, I know. I’ve known for several months that Bellamy is a vampire! There, I’ve said it – Bellamy Blake is a vampire. It’s a secret, I know and one I’ll never betray but I deserve to know what happened back then. It was his crazy ex wife that took me wasn’t it?” 

Abby and Marcus were both blown away by Clarke’s words. She had known for months? This was what they both feared the most; that she would discover the existence of vampires. Once you knew, there was no going back and they both had wanted to save her from that terrifying knowledge. Marcus looked at Abby’s face as it blanched white as the words sunk in.

At her mother’s silence Clarke continued to speak, “All these years you avoided and obstructed the truth; and yet, you sent him pictures of me at times because I saw them – I SAW THEM! How could you?”

“Clarke, I…” Abby was at a loss for words. Marcus reached over and grasped her hand and gently stroked it with his thumb, trying to give her strength. The answers had to come from her – should come from her he thought but he would provide them if necessary.

“As soon as I met him I felt safe, do you know that? All those years of me thinking about, talking about my shadow man, my guardian angel and you said nothing.” Clarke started to cry and swiped the angry tears away from her eyes, much like a small child would. “I thought I was falling in love with him until I found out the truth and I now know that he thinks of me as this child! That’s how he sees me, as this 4 year old child!”

Marcus realized immediately where Clarke’s anger and pain were coming from; she didn’t ‘think’ she was in love with him; she was in love with him. Evidently Bellamy shut her down but Marcus didn’t know whether or not that was good. All these years he had thought that those two would somehow find their way towards one another. Both of them had had tragic things happen to them; a bond that secured their lives together. He always thought they would be stronger because of one another, the same way he always admired Bellamy for watching out for her. When Bellamy left LA for Seattle Marcus had felt that it was the first necessary step for him to realize how important Clarke was to him.

Clarke sat waiting for her mother to speak. Tears streamed down both of their faces; tears of shame and regret, of pain and fear. 

_I am losing my daughter and I don’t know how to stop it. I can’t tell her the real truth, that is was all because of me that Echo came into our lives. _

“I – Clarke, I love you. Please honey, I only did what I thought was best for you. What good would it have done for you to know all of this?”

“What good? Mom, do you realize that it has driven me crazy all these years? That one of the reasons I am an investigative reporter is because I need to know the answers to things? I feel driven about things and never understood why. A few simple answers were all it would have taken!” Clarke suddenly stood up; she knew she had to get out of there because nothing good was going to come of this; not right now. Possibly after they both had time to clear their heads, she didn’t know. “I have to leave now; I can’t deal with any more right now.”

Marcus immediately stood up to walk her to the door. “Clarke, take some time, you both need it. But give her a chance to provide you with some answers. Don’t walk away from her Clarke; she needs you.”

Clarke only nodded and left, heading home to sleep for awhile. 

  
):(

As she drove home a plan began to form in her mind; a plan about Morgan. Suppose she really was Echo, come back from the dead. Yes, she acknowledged how crazy that sounded but then most people would think that about the existence of vampires. Anything was possible Clarke acknowledged. 

Clarke tried hard to remember what the woman in the white dress had looked like but all she could remember were fleeting images and none of them gave her any answers. She had to dig deeper, a whole lot deeper into Morgan Vincent’s life in an attempt to get at the truth. And she wouldn’t stop until she did just that.

When she got home she took a shower and crawled into bed to sleep. She saw she had messages on her home phone from Mo, but she ignored them until she had a few hours of sleep. Mo could wait; not happily maybe, but she could wait

  
):(

Bellamy woke up that evening hearing an unfamiliar ringing sound. He pulled on his robe and headed downstairs to find the source and spied Clarke’s cell phone on the coffee table, vibrating and ringing. The screen said ‘Finn’ on it and as he stared at it a brief moment of pain fluttered through his heart. 

As he grabbed his breakfast he called Clarke on her landline to tell her about the phone, amazed that she hadn’t come looking for it by now. When he heard her voice he couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, I uh, found your phone. Would you like me to bring it by?”

“Sure. Can you give me a half an hour or so? I just got up and I want to grab a shower,” she told him as she opened the fridge looking for something to eat. The coffee and donut this morning had been the only thing she had eaten in the last 24 hours or so and she was starving. That made her think about Finn and how he always made sure that she would eat. A pang of guilt washed over her and she hastily pushed it away.

“Um, make it more like an hour? I need to grab a shower myself.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” she said, hanging up the phone. She turned her focus back to the fridge; she really needed to do some shopping because all there was in there was a tomato and a jar of pickles. 

Not exactly what I have in mind. She decided to call in an order for some Chinese after she showered and her mouth watered as she thought about some Kung Pao Chicken, extra spicy.

Bellamy got there the same time as the food delivery. He stared in fascination as she opened her chop sticks and started to dig in. “Um, sorry but I’m starving!”

“No problem. What is that?” he asked, smelling the spicy aroma.

“Kung Pao Chicken. Want to try it?”

He shook his head and said, “No, it wouldn’t do any good, I couldn’t taste it.”

As Clarke felt the heat race over her tongue she wondered how that could be; this was spicy enough to peel varnish, as her grandpa would have said. That made her think of her mother and she quickly shrugged the thought away; she had other things to take care of first.

Bellamy sat there awkwardly as he watched her eat. He wanted to ask why she had cried in his room but he couldn’t find the words to do so. He wasn’t mad that she had been in there; in some ways he had sort of expected it. But not knowing why she had been upset really bugged him and yet he didn’t know how to ask.

“Hey, I have a confession to make,” she told him. She felt like a jerk but she had to be honest with him. “I uh, I peeked in your freezer room Bellamy. I’m so sorry; I know it was an invasion of your privacy, but I was curious.” She watched him as she chewed a bite of her dinner and hoped he wouldn’t get mad. Strangely enough, she didn’t see any anger on his face, only something she couldn’t identify.

Bellamy listened to her confession and smiled inwardly; she didn’t realize that he had known immediately and that was okay. “I know Clarke; I uh, could scent you in there when I went in to bed.”

Clarke’s face immediately flushed a bright shade of red and she almost choked on her dinner. Bellamy quickly handed her a glass of water that was setting on the bar and she took it thankfully, grateful for the opportunity to have a moment to think about how to respond to that knowledge.

She cleared her throat a couple of times and coughed once as well before she tried to speak. “So you could smell me in there?” It was an appalling thought, that he could tell that she had been in there because he could smell her. She knew that he had heightened senses but just how much could he smell? It was a very uncomfortable thought.

“Well, scent you – there is a bit of a difference. I can scent the past sometimes, like see what actually happened.”

“And you saw me in there?” God, did he see her crying?

“Yes. It’s okay Clarke. Really,” he told her trying to relieve some of the tension that filled the room. He reached out and laid his hand on hers and they both felt the coil of electricity that sparked from the touch. Bellamy quickly pulled his hand away, staring at it in amazement.

She didn’t know what to say so she said nothing. The zing of electricity left her mute and she blinked in embarrassment, hoping he didn’t notice. He left right after that and she felt a bit of relief. She thought about this new skill of his and it gave her pause for thought.

After returning all the phone calls and squaring things away with both Finn and Mo, Clarke decided to do a bit of spying on her own; her goal was to find out as much about Morgan as she could. She finally realized she needed Bellamy’s help so that she could get into Morgan’s apartment. She wanted Bellamy to keep her occupied while she did her investigating.

Bellamy only reluctantly agreed; he wasn’t even sure that Morgan would agree to see him after the situation at the cemetery but he agreed to help Clarke anyway. If this was really Echo though he told her he didn’t know what she would do. Bellamy knew full well what Echo was capable of and he would have to watch things carefully.

As Bellamy and Morgan worked on a case that Bellamy had Clarke wasted no time; she broke into Morgan’s apartment and ultimately found a photograph from 1952 of Bellamy in Hawaiian garb, playing a guitar and singing. If Morgan wasn’t Echo, then just how did she get this picture? That picture led her to Murphy’s office. She didn’t know if he would even see her, but she hoped by telling him it was about Bellamy that he might. She needed answers and she hoped Murphy had them.

What she heard from Murphy was at first denial of the possibility that Morgan could be Echo and then a caution about how dangerous Echo could be where Bellamy was concerned. He identified the picture as being taken at Echo’s party house and even told Clarke where that was. She knew that was her next stop and Murphy watched her with narrowed eyes as she left because he knew that was where she was heading too. 

Morgan couldn’t possibly be Echo and yet, there were stories out there… All he knew was that if she was actually Echo, Clarke could be in danger - mortal danger. He admired Clarke; she had spunk and heaven help Morgan if she was Echo because Clarke wouldn’t stop until she knew the truth. Whether that was good or bad he wasn’t sure.

Next stop was the huge, glass house that they called the party house. Clarke felt a huge sense of apprehension as she entered it. A shiver ran up and down her spine and she instinctively headed for the stairs, going down and finding an office. What she found there made her mouth go dry; surveillance that Morgan had done on her and Bellamy. She had been watching them for awhile now it seemed. Clarke’s heart pounded furiously and her hands shook as she stared at the photographs.

Down another level and she found what she had wanted/hoped not to find. The room where Echo had kept her as she waited to take her meet Bellamy. Clarke looked around the room, stunned and reeling at the memories that flooded her mind. Echo, picking her up, laying her on the bed and telling her it would be okay because she was going to meet her new daddy the next day. Clarke felt a sick twist in her stomach and thought for a moment that she might throw up.

This was it; this was her answer. Morgan was Echo and Clarke only knew she wanted her dead. She broke a shaft of wood from small white rocker; it was a perfect stake and Clarke knew exactly how to use it.

  
):(

Bellamy and Morgan had wrapped up their case and both were exhausted. Bellamy offered to let her take a shower at his place before he took her back to her apartment because she seemed so shaken up. She had almost been killed this evening and Bellamy couldn’t forget that it was because she was working the case with him.

So far it was going well Echo decided. Bellamy had fallen right into line, as he always had. Sure, she had used his attraction for her to get what she wanted and she would continue to do it until he was back with her, where he belonged; where he had always belonged. They were mates, fated to be together and the bond of sire/fledging and man/woman couldn’t be denied. He thought he loved Clarke but Echo knew better; it galled her, but she knew it would pass when he was back with her.

She left the bathroom door open on purpose and she willed him to come to her; focusing hard on that. If she could just get him in here, he’d fall into her arms she knew. Just then she looked up and there he was; just as she planned.

Bellamy had changed clothes and was headed downstairs when he heard Morgan in the shower. Whether or not she was Echo he couldn’t deny that he felt a certain amount of attraction to her; he didn’t want to feel it because he knew it was only because of her resemblance to Echo. Echo was like a bad drug habit and he silently wondered if he would ever be free of it.

He looked down the hall and saw the bathroom door open and clothes lying on the floor. He stepped into the bathroom and stared at her in the shower, the misty outline of her lithe body tantalizing from behind the shower door.

“Did you want something Bellamy?” she asked softly, staring at him.

He couldn’t help it; he yanked the door open and pulled her to him, his mouth capturing hers in a blazing kiss. He felt the fever possess him and he looked at her shoulder and there he saw what he suddenly knew would be there; the fleur-di-lis.

His heart sank and it soared. She was alive and she was human. How did that happen? That was all he wanted to know and he felt her resistance when he made it clear that was all he was interested in.

There was a pounding on his door downstairs. It was a blessing, but terrible timing. He could hear Clarke yelling for him and he pulled away from Echo, heading downstairs to open the door for Clarke.

“I found the proof. Morgan IS Echo!” she exclaimed.

“I know she is,” he told her. He saw Echo heading downstairs wearing one of his shirts. His heart sank as he watched the fury on Clarke’s face.

“Hi Clarke,” Echo said, making her way slowly down the stairs. She only had time for a brief, smug smile before she saw Clarke raise the stake and bury it in her chest.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy screamed, rushing to Echo in an attempt to catch her before she fell down.

“Stakes don’t kill vampires, they only paralyze them,” Clarke said, her eyes blazing with anger as she saw Bellamy cradling Echo in his arms. 

“She’s not a vampire!”

“She’s Echo, you just said so yourself!”

“She’s Echo, but she’s not a vampire. She has a cure, she has a cure,” he said, gathering her into his arms.

Clarke was stunned. What had she done?

  
_My God, what have I done?_

  
):(

Echo was in the hospital and it had been a difficult night and that was putting it mildly. Clarke spoke very little, afraid that Bellamy hated her but not really sorry for what she had done. Well, okay if the bitch died she would feel bad for Bellamy because if she did have some sort of cure he would have lost his chance at it. But that was the only reason Clarke would feel bad. It had felt cathartic and just plain good to shove that stake into her.

Did that make her a bad person? Right now she didn’t care she realized as Bellamy dropped her off at her apartment the next morning. They had spoken very little in the hospital; she didn’t know if Bellamy was angry or worried or what, but right now she didn’t really care. She mumbled good bye as she got out of the Benz and headed up the stairs.

Bellamy drove home in shock; reeling from the chain of events the night before. Echo was alive and she was NOT a vampire any longer. Clarke had staked her and part of him didn’t blame her at all. Not after everything Echo had done to her as a child. Still, right now he hoped she would pull through because he had to know how she did it.

As he got off the elevator at his apartment he could scent two humans down the hall. Curious, he approached them cautiously and was surprised to see Abby and Marcus waiting for him.

The look on Abby’s face said it all; she had talked to Clarke and knew that Clarke know knew the truth. 

“Abby, Marcus, hello. Want to come in?” he asked wearily.

Abby stepped in front of him and slapped him as hard as she could. “How could you let it get this far?” She immediately spun around and marched down the hall to the elevator, Marcus following behind her, speechless and astonished.

Bellamy silently watched them get in and the doors swoosh shut behind them. He touched the heated handprint on his cheek and wondered how the hell he did let it all get so out of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be so late tonight, life has been happening, lol. But all is good, I feel blessed in many ways, including the love for this story. Thanks to all of you for the kudos and comments.
> 
> Next chapter: Who is the man looking at pictures and who is he talking to? Hmm... Murphy's office is blown up and Bellamy and Clarke end up going to New York to check some things out. Finn comes back and isn't happy about that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is upset when Clarke decides to go with Bellamy to New York to try to find Murphy who has disappeared. There they not only find Murphy but discover a major secret that he has been keeping.

_December 16, 2017_

  
_I can’t believe that we are so close to the holidays; normally it is a happy time for me, but this year things are really out of balance and I’d just like to find a deep hole and jump in, pulling it in after me like that cartoon character I saw when I was a kid. Things are still strained with my mom and that hurts a lot. I want to bridge that gap and I know she does too but so far neither of us is saying anything at all. How do we even go about it I wonder, scaling this wall between us that is growing higher each and every day? I’m not really mad so much anymore but what I’m left with is the aching block of hurt that has settled around my heart. It scares me; I don’t want to hold myself back from her or anyone else for that matter. I’ve picked up the phone a dozen times to call her but then I think about what I want to say and everything becomes blurred and confusing. I wish Raven or Harper were here; they are sort of the mirrors into my soul and heart and perhaps they would have something useful to say. Harper is in Hawaii, in preparation for whale season that will begin in a couple of months. They are really busy and when we do have a few minutes to talk, well, there really isn’t enough time to go into all of it. I had hoped she would be home for Christmas this year but that is now impossible. Raven is getting ready to come home though; she’ll be here in a week and I will talk to her then, providing things haven’t improved by then._

  
_Finn and I are still together, technically that is. He seems distant and watchful, although of what I’m not sure. We’re trying to keep things normal between us, both of us but sometimes the tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife. I feel guilty every time I look at him and I hate that feeling. I haven’t made my mind up about what to do, about him and Bellamy I mean. I care for them both but what is right for me?_

  
_Finn is steady and loving and caring; things I always wanted in a relationship. The problem is, it is just not enough for me. I don’t want to think that I am one of those women who craves a bad boy or the constant adrenaline rush of excitement but I’m beginning to wonder about myself. How can I pass up the lovely life that I would have with Finn? Will I pass it up?_

  
_Certainly with Bellamy there are no guarantees at all. I still believe that he only sees me as the child he watched over; absolutely nothing that has happened between us leads me to believe anything different. Yes, he seemed to like it when I kissed him but he didn’t grab me and kiss me back and then he told me it was all an accident. Yes, he has saved me several times but he kinda had to, you know? Has he ever given me any indication that he loves me? Nope, not a single thing._

  
_So if I break away from Finn it has to be for me; because it is the right thing for both of us. If I don’t love him in the right way, it only hurts us both in the long run because Finn deserves somebody who will adore him and appreciate all he has to offer. I’m beginning to accept that person probably isn’t me._

  
_Right now I just want to get through the holidays and hopefully some clarity will come to me. _

  
_I’m still amazed that Echo didn’t tell the police that I stabbed her; Bellamy says that she wouldn’t want them involved but I would think that if she wanted to get rid of me that would be her ticket to do so. Bellamy still has feelings for her; it was very apparent in the hospital room and that felt like a stake being shoved through my heart. I see her as evil; a wicked person who nearly took my life. Bellamy sees that too I think (otherwise he wouldn’t have tried to kill her when he rescued me) but he also sees someone that he was married to for 33 years – off and on. I’m sure (although I’m loath to admit it) that they had good times too, as well as the bad. Murphy says that Bellamy is drawn to her in a sexual way that doesn’t see reason. That may well be; even though Bellamy denied it I’m sure that if I hadn’t almost broke his door down with the news about Morgan being Echo they might have ventured down that path again. The look on both of their faces told me that. I want to ask him about it, but somehow the words won’t form._

  
_Later…_

  
):(

The man sat at the table looking at the pictures that were spread out over the marred, wooden surface. He picked up one and stared at it for a moment and took in the smiling face of the man as he looked at something just out of camera view. 

He was a handsome man; no denying that. Even in the old black and white picture you could see the charm that oozed from him. He wore a crooked grin as he stared at someone or something. “So when was this one taken?” he asked as he handed the picture to the woman.

“Hm, lemme see.” She stared at it and a quick smile came to her face as the memories came back to her. The man knew she was seeing a different place, a different time. “That was at a lawn party, in the fall of 1958. It was at my friend’s house in Pasadena; Kitty and Burke Weldon. Burke was a lawyer and their house was quite grand,” she said, staring off into space again.

The man nodded and stood up in preparation to leave. The woman stared up at him as she realized that he was about to go and her faded green eyes started to tear up at the thought. He leaned down and kissed her softly wrinkled cheek. He inhaled and caught a whiff of lavender and talcum powder; two scents he always associated with her. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” he told her and watched her nod her head.

“Yes, see you,” she murmured as she watched the tall, dark haired man leave. He was a fine figure of a man and quite striking in that fancy suit of his. She felt sad that he was gone but knew he would be back; he always had more questions and she was the one with the answers.

  
):(

The news was splattered across every media outlet on the west coast; John Murphy was dead, the victim of an attack at his offices in downtown Los Angeles. Except that he wasn’t dead and explaining why wasn’t going to be easy.

Earlier at Murphy Industries…

Clarke and Bellamy had a few very intense moments – the first at the Murphy Industries building when Mo sent her to cover the story. Clarke didn’t want to but she also knew that Mo was going to send someone and she figured better her than someone who might ask really hard to answer questions. Bellamy was already at the office and when he realized she had a camera guy with her he grew very angry and left; hurt that she would do such a thing. It was a catch 22; she was damned if she did and damned if she didn’t.

After she finished the wrap up on the attack she drove around for a bit and thought about it all. Whoever had killed him must have known he was a vamp because they used incendiary bombs, in other words, fire. It was all such a mess. 

She regretted hurting and angering Bellamy, with all her heart. She decided that by doing her job it was the lesser of two evils, but would he actually see it that way? She wished she knew. She decided to turn the Prius around and head back downtown, to Bellamy’s loft and try to talk to him.

When she got there she didn’t see the Benz and figured he was still out investigating so she decided to wait for him. She took a seat near the office door and leaned her head back against the wall. The scene at Murphy’s office kept creeping back into her head each time it replayed she saw herself as more of a villain. She wondered if this would be the end with Bellamy? Would he be able to forgive her? She didn’t know but she was going to try to explain anyway.

After talking to Tom, Murphy’s head of security and getting a disk with information about the intruder Bellamy decided to head home. Not much more he could do tonight; he needed a little down time. Tomorrow he would see if Ryder England, Murphy’s computer guru could shed some light on this guy, hack the military. He considered going to Jasper but he didn’t want to drag him into this because the attacker obviously had military connections. Bellamy still felt a little protective about Jasper; he’d been a vampire for well over twenty years but in some ways he was still really naïve about life. 

When he was just about to head home he received a call from the hospital; Echo had regained consciousness and he could see her if he liked. He sighed wearily; so much was happening and he hadn’t had much time to process any of it. Finding out that Morgan was Echo had completely shocked him and so had his reaction to her. On a gut-wrenching level in fact, but he didn’t want to acknowledge that right now. 

No matter how much time had elapsed the tug of the sire/fledgling bond roared its preternatural and depraved head with them. His body responded to her even when his mind screamed ‘NO’. He had thought that 23 years would have shaken that feeling; pushed it out of his head but it wasn’t so. 

In the old days it had been love and chemistry, that’s what he wanted to believe. He also suspected that Echo had used a good dose of allure on him, in the beginning anyway. He forgot all about Margie, he walked away from his life, his family for her. And that was before she had turned him. After that, it was all about the blood and sex; he was a junkie for it. The feelings were insidious and crept into every waking moment. If he wasn’t feeding he wanted to be fucking. Even after he got back from Murphy’s it felt like that; like some kind of all out frenzy, an itch he couldn’t scratch. It left him raw and aching; always aching and Echo was the only thing that could scratch that itch and make it go away for a little bit.

At the hospital Bellamy actually talked to Echo for a couple of minutes before she fell back asleep. He wanted to know how she did it and all she wanted was him. She thought that he would want her back and when she realized, once and for all that he only wanted the explanation for how she was human now she wouldn't say anything else. Standoff. Still, he drew a sample of her blood to have analyzed; maybe a lab could tell him what was in her blood that had changed her.

When Bellamy pulled into the parking lot at home he saw Clarke’s Prius sitting there. He felt relieved and annoyed at the same time. As the elevator carried him up to the top floor he realized the relief part was greater and when he stepped off the elevator and saw her sitting there waiting for him he felt elated.

Two people, both trying to hide their feelings stood together and sought to comfort the other, a difficult task; both of them close to tears. Bellamy's world was reeling about Murphy, all he had lived through in his life, all he had seen. When Bellamy suggested a drink Clarke immediately accepted and they headed inside; the shock was they weren’t alone. Murphy was sitting at Bellamy’s desk, very much alive and very pissed that someone had tried to kill him.

Sam, a computer person at Buzzwire was very helpful and after a search they found out who they were looking for; Ralph Martan, a Darkwatch mercenary. So they knew who, what they didn’t know was why someone was trying to kill Murphy. 

Murphy needed to get to his office to get money from the fireproof safe in his office; as soon as he got it he headed to New York; he had business to take care of there. After a brutal struggle with Martan at Murphy’s office Bellamy had a name and Clarke and Bellamy planned on following Murphy to New York before he did something stupid. Armed with the name of Whitley, they had a starting place at least.

As soon as Clarke finished packing her bag there was a knock on her door and she answered it expecting to find Bellamy; instead she saw Finn standing there, looking grim. It was movie night and she had totally forgotten. He forestalled her apology with “We need to talk.”

Clarke was stunned; in one way that was almost amusing. It was so often a woman’s line in a relationship and yet here Finn was, saying it to her. It was the moment of truth, except that there wasn’t time for this moment. He had looked her directly in the eye and asked her to tell him that she didn’t have feelings for Bellamy. 

Panic surged in her heart; she didn’t want to do it like this. They needed time; time to sit down and talk about things. She opened her mouth to speak and was interrupted by Bellamy’s knock on her door. She felt rotten; this was definitely not a case of being saved by the bell. Finn left them, one last look over his shoulder at the woman he loved who was going to New York with another man; his heart was breaking and he couldn’t do anything except let them go.

  
):(

As Bellamy and Clarke settled into their seats on the plane Finn was still very much on her mind. She didn’t know if she should actually be going with Bellamy but she couldn’t make herself leave him either. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, trying to push all the Finn problems out of the picture for now.

Bellamy observed her surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye. He knew that he had interrupted something at her apartment but he didn’t know what. Finn had been upset and angry when he left. The scents were rolling off of him in waves that threatened to level Bellamy in fact. Clarke’s scent was of pain and something that might have been regret, but he wasn’t sure. She didn’t want to talk about it; she had even changed the subject when he asked. Other than that she hadn’t said a word that wasn’t necessary.

As the flight got under way and the flight attendants came around with beverages Bellamy got them both a drink; scotch for him and red wine for Clarke. She accepted it gratefully and drank the whole glass down immediately. It seemed to help her relax a bit and she leaned back her seat and let out a long sigh between pursed lips. Bellamy viewed that as a good sign. 

“Another?” he asked. 

She opened her eyes and smiled at him; a sad smile but a smile nonetheless. “No, thanks.” She reached for his hand that was resting on the arm rest between them. They were in first class, thanks to Bellamy and it was so comfortable that Clarke was starting to relax. 

At the touch of her warm fingers closing around his cool ones Bellamy’s heart leapt a little bit. She squeezed his hand briefly and felt a tingle trail up her arm at the contact. It hit her smack in the gut and traveled downward and she shifted a bit in her seat, suddenly aware of his presence in a way that was uncomfortable. She let his hand go immediately and reached for her now empty glass; she sat it back down as soon as she realized there was nothing in it.

Bellamy looked at her hand on his and felt the rush of warmth her fingers caused. He could only stare in wonder at the seemingly meaningless touch that meant so much. He sucked in an unnecessary breath and then caught the subtle scent of Clarke’s arousal. His groin immediately tightened with desire as he stared before she pulled her hand away as if shocked by electricity. He looked away and ran his hand though his hair which was only a guise so that he could bring his hand close enough for him to smell the sweet smell of Clarke.

Panicked by her reaction to Bellamy Clarke laid her seat back and said, “I’m going to try and sleep for awhile. Do you mind?”

Bellamy shook his head and then realized she wasn’t looking at him; she was looking at her hand so he answered, “Not at all Clarke, rest well.”

She didn’t wake up until their approach to New York and by then they both put it behind them; they had to because there was already too much unfinished business in their lives.

  
):(

In New York they discovered that Murphy was at a town house on Waverly Place, after they paid a visit to John Whitley. John was very old and very sick, not long for this earth but he was living for one thing only now, the death of Charles Fitzgerald, aka John Murphy. 

John told a tale of his innocent 21 year old daughter who had been killed by Fitzgerald in 1955. He provided a diary that detailed his daughter Sarah’s romance with Charles. She knew what he was and didn’t care; she wanted to be turned so she could be with him forever. Clarke and Bellamy stared at one another as Clarke read that out loud and both realized they had to find Murphy before Whitley did because they knew that the grizzled old man wouldn’t rest until Murphy was dead.

At Waverly Place they encountered a servant of Murphy’s who told them there was no one there by that name or Charles Fitzgerald either. Eventually Murphy came to the door and let them in and led them to a bedroom that had a huge bed in it as well as numerous types of medical equipment. On the bed lay a young woman with red hair and a beautiful face. She seemed to be sleeping.

“Bellamy, Clarke, this is Sarah – Sarah Whitley.” Murphy’s eyes softened with sadness as he said her name and touched her hand.

Murphy had tried to turn her and she hadn’t ever come all the way through it; Sarah lived somewhere in between worlds and Murphy couldn’t let her go. It broke Clarke’s heart to see the love he had for her as he clung to the possibility of her coming out of the coma she was in.

When Ralph Martan broke through the bedroom window it didn’t really surprise any of them but he still got a jump on Murphy and staked him and fired several shots into him just for good measure. Bellamy had pushed Clarke down and told her to stay there and she fully intended to while Bellamy took care of Martan. She watched with wide eyes as Bellamy snapped his neck and also realized with surprise that she was glad he did it. 

After Bellamy had gotten the stake out of Murphy and removed the bullets while Murphy complained, Bellamy and Clarke decided to leave but Murphy told them he was staying a bit longer. Clarke gave Murphy the diary and he took it with hands that trembled only slightly, grateful for the gift. 

As Bellamy and Clarke walked down the steps of the town house they chatted about Echo and the cure. 

“Do you really think it’s a cure?” she asked Bellamy. _What would this mean if it was? Would it change things for them?_ _But did she mean for her and Bellamy or Bellamy and Echo?_ She wanted to ask him those questions but somehow couldn’t.

“I don’t know. Echo was a vamp for years and now she is as human as you. Is that a cure? I don’t know.” Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he said to her, “Hey, let’s go do something fun, something quintessentially New York.”

Clarke listened to his plans and she wanted nothing more that to do just that, to stay in New York with Bellamy but her conscience poked her and she told him she needed to go home to LA because she hadn’t left things well with Finn.

_That had to be the understatement of the year._

He nodded his understanding but she could see the disappointment written starkly on his face. He helped her into a cab and shut the door and then impulsively laid his hand against the glass. Clarke stared up at him and looked at the hand that was pressed against the cold glass window. She raised her hand to his and again she had to fight herself to go back to LA. She realized she was leaving her heart here in New York with a vampire who might not even want it.

He gave her a small, sad smile and stepped away from the cab and walked away, not looking back. She was taking his heart with her and she didn’t even know it. He didn’t know what would happen with Finn but it didn’t matter all that much as long as she was happy.

  
):(

Murphy sat in the dim light of the bedroom alongside Sarah and read the diary. As he finished the last page he looked at the woman who had loved him enough to give up her family, her very life for him. Memories flooded back to him and he closed his eyes as the pain came back as well.

_1955_

  
_“Sarah, are you sure this is what you want? You know there is no going back sweetheart. We can’t undo it after it’s done.” He traced a gentle finger down her pert little nose and brushed it softly over her ruby colored lips; lips that begged to be kissed and Murphy was happy to oblige._

  
_For a few moments they were both caught up in the breathlessness of the moment. Sarah sighed against his lips and said, “Charles, I love you – totally, completely. I don’t want to go on without you!”_

  
_“Sarah, you have me, I’m not going anywhere I promise.” He touched her under the chin and lifted her small face up so he could look into her eyes. “I will always love you.”_

  
_“Really Charles? When I’m 80 years old and look like some old prune? How about that eternal love then?” she demanded, suddenly angry._

  
_“I’ll always see you for what you are right now sweetheart. My Sarah, my lovely…” he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, “beautiful Sarah.” Another kiss along her jaw and then finally back to her luscious lips._

  
_Lips that pulled away, still angry with him. She thought that he was only saying all this, that he really didn’t love her and this was just a way to placate her. She stood up and said, “Well, if you won’t do it then I don’t want you in my life. I won’t watch myself grow old with you never aging. I won’t do it Charles.” She stamped her small foot to emphasize her point._

  
_He knew he would lose her if he didn’t turn her. The centuries rolled past him; a panorama of colors and people sweeping past in his brain and the common denominator in all of it was his loneliness. He had waited 350 years to find her; was he really willing to let her go like this? Warm tears sprang from his eyes and trickled down cool cheeks. Sarah knew she had won. She sat down on his lap and kissed his tears away; it was a hard-fought victory, but it was a bittersweet one as well, for both of them._

  
_They planned for the event as best they could. Sarah couldn’t tell her parents of course, although she longed to tell her mother. He father detested Charles, but then he hadn’t liked any man that Sarah had dated. The day she said good bye to her mother her father was at his office; she decided it was better this way. She walked out of the apartment on Fifth Avenue with nothing but her purse so that it wouldn’t look suspicious to anyone. Her mother thought she had an appointment at Elizabeth Arden and didn’t question her as she left the flat._

  
_She met Murphy around the corner, his limo waiting to take her to his town house. He had made every preparation possible, which almost amused him because in every other instance where he had turned someone there had never been any preparations. Still, he wanted everything perfect for his darling Sarah and so the stage had been set, so to speak. Fresh blood was waiting for her and ample privacy as well as a specially constructed freezer for the two of them. As he held her gently in his arms he sank his fangs into her slender neck and drank her blood, listening carefully for her heart to slow. _

  
_Her blood warmed him and brought him closer to her; he could taste he love for him, her desire to join him and when finally the time was right, he fed her his own blood and she drank; her small red tongue creeping out at first to lick tentatively along his arm and then her mouth latched on and drank until he gently pulled his arm away from her. Now all he had to do was wait for her to open her eyes and come back to him._

  
Except she hadn’t.

What had he done wrong? He had asked himself that question a million times over the years. Everything he did he had done before and it always worked. Year after year he took care of her, hoping that someday science or medicine would find a way to bring her back. He had hired two of the world’s premier doctors to oversee her case but neither one could offer any suggestions. Both were dead now and he hadn’t found any others; perhaps he should have, but he wondered if there was even a point to it.

Suddenly he was on his feet, calling for Paula, his housekeeper and nurse for Sarah. He had a plan.

  
):(

Clarke sat on the plane, waiting for it to take off from JFK. Twice she unbuckled her seat belt and twice she refastened it. 

What am I doing? Why aren’t I there with Bellamy?

She knew why and she also knew that she had to go and face Finn. It was done, she was completely sure of that now. Her heart was with Bellamy; the need to be there bodily told the story but she also knew what would happen if she had stayed. She would not go down that path with Bellamy before ending it with Finn. 

Did Bellamy want her like that? She was now sure that he did. The way he looked at her while she was in the cab had said it all; they were two people who wanted one another, needed one another and yet what she did was the best thing. 

She thought about what to say to Finn for the entire flight home. She didn’t want to hurt him any more than was necessary and yet she knew that she would. This had to be about her feelings for him, not about Bellamy. In her mind she knew that it was; that she had stopped being in love with him a while ago but she knew he would think it was about Bellamy. She couldn’t deny her feelings for him, but she had to keep Finn focused on what was wrong with their relationship. It wouldn’t be easy she knew.

When she got back to LA she caught a cab home. It was 3 am and she was dead tired. She left her bag in the living room and stumbled towards the bathroom, dropping pieces of clothing as she went. Five minutes in the warm shower and then she poured herself into bed, sleeping for 6 hours straight. 

She woke up when the phone started ringing. She groaned, thinking it was probably Mo wanting to know if she was back yet. She glanced at the number display and realized it was Finn.

“Hey,” she mumbled sleepily.

“Hi. So you are back,” Finn said, as if he had believed she would be.

“Yeah, I got in around 3 am.”

“Bellamy too?” he inquired.

“No, he stayed in New York. We uh, found John Murphy. He had been in New York the whole time,” she said, knowing it was a lie but it was the story they were going to tell the world.

“Um, okay. Well listen, I wanted to tell you that I have to go back to Sacramento today. I’ll probably be gone for a couple more weeks actually.” He listened to the silence on the other end of the phone. “We’re really close to having all the evidence gathered Clarke; we’ll arrest Tejada in January.”

NO, her mind screamed. She couldn’t tell him while he was out of town and there wasn’t time now. She sighed in sheer frustration and finally said, “Okay. Well, then I guess I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Um hm. I’ll call you, okay?”

“Sure.” She knew that he would and that made it all worse.

“Well, bye Clarke,” he said and hung up. He didn’t even wait for her to answer him.

Clarke heard the click on the other end of the phone and knew that he was gone. She lay back down in the bed and felt the tears start to flow. She only wanted to do the right thing and now it was going to have to wait. 

Finally she sat up in bed; she had things to do like work on the Murphy story. Hopefully work would keep her busy the next few weeks. And in only a few days Raven would be here and that thought perked her up considerably. 

It might all be okay she decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy snowstorm here two days ago and today is bright, sunny and warm. Oh well, that is Kansas for you, lol. Hope all is well in your lives. I'm so loving this story the farther we go along. I already have two more stories (multi-chapter) in this series. If you all want to see them that is. That's why kudos and comments help me so much, to know what you are wanting to read. A big thank you to everyone who has shared their thoughts. A reminder that you all can email me at hopesjourney@gmail.com with questions/comments that you want to share privately.
> 
> Oh, and Sunday I'll be posting a second one shot in the companion stories. The title is _Sleeping with Clarke_. Something to think about.
> 
> Next chapter: Raven is comes home from Tokyo for a great reunion with Clarke. Roan insists she come to a New Years party at Murphy's house so she tells Clarke she needs to come with her. Another encounter with Kelly, the cleaner, angers Bellamy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Abby talk at Christmas and Clarke finally learns why Abby felt like she had to keep the secret about her kidnapping from her daughter. Raven is home and the girls catch up and Raven asks Clarke to come with her to Murphy's New Years Eve party.

_December 23, 2017_

  
_I can’t believe the year is almost ready to surrender itself to the past. It has been an eventful year and while much of what has happened is good, much of it is not. As I take a mental inventory it’s hard to tell which list wins. One thing’s for sure, I have a lot to resolve before the ball drops._

  
_Tomorrow evening I will go to my mom’s house; we always spend Christmas Eve together and while a part of me is more than excited, another part is dreading it because I know that it is going to bring a confrontation between us. Granted, we need it and I welcome it too because I love my mom so much and I absolutely hate this wall that is currently between us. I sincerely hope that we can find middle ground; I know that there has to be reasons for what she did. My mom is not the type of person who would arbitrarily hide something; no, there is a reason and I’m sure it’s a big one. I guess my concern is how much this reason will shake up my world. When the truth comes out will I be happy knowing it?_

  
_Finn is still in Sacramento but will go home to see his family tomorrow for a few days. If I’m telling the complete truth here (and otherwise, what’s the purpose of writing this) I’m relieved about that. I can only imagine how strained it would be to see him because I could not hurt him over the holidays, I just couldn’t. His family is huge and I’m sure he’ll enjoy his Christmas with them. _

  
_Raven will be home December 26th and this will seem like the three longest days imaginable to me. I need so badly to open myself up to someone who will not judge me; I’m already doing enough of that myself. I know that I have a right to be happy and I know that Finn isn’t the one to make me happy. I can’t be expected to live an unfulfilled life because it is safe or it makes others happy can I? I have no idea where Bellamy stands for sure but the way he looked at me as I was leaving New York made me realize that he does have some feelings for me. I may not understand exactly what feelings but there definitely are feelings. I will not explore those feelings until I have ended it with Finn (I know, I should have thought of that before I kissed him or tried to seduce him when I took the BC) because I want to be able to do it with a clear conscience, or reasonably clear anyway._

  
_When Raven gets here she will stay with me for a couple of days, although King Corp will provide her with an apartment; a penthouse no less and a Maserati to drive. It seems Roan King believes in taking care of his employees in style. He will be accompanying her to the states to see that all is in place for her new job. He seems more like a mentor rather than a boss, but maybe a good boss should be both. She’ll also spend a bit of time with her family but I know that she is looking forward to our time together more. Raven comes from money and honestly, she spent more time with maids and aunts and uncles than she did with her parents. She loves them and they love her, but she’s not terribly close to them. There are circumstances there that Raven hasn't shared and won't; things were pretty bad for her I think. My mom always wondered what would become of Raven, but I think she has done extremely well._

  
_Later…_

  
):(

Abby fussed with the tree as she did each year. Everything had to be just so but Marcus knew that there was more to it this year; she was scared to see her daughter again because they had only spoken a few times since Clarke had last been there, confronting them about the past. She bent down to arrange the presents again, for the fourth time and Marcus walked to her and pulled her up into his arms and held her close. “It’s alright darling; it looks beautiful, as usual.”

Abby nodded and finally looked up into the warm eyes of her husband. She laid her cheek against his strong shoulder breathed in deeply, trying to pull some of the strength into herself. She felt his hands rubbing up and down her back and she wanted to melt into his arms but there was too much going on in her head. “Marcus, I don’t know what is going to happen tonight.”

“I know Abby, I know.” He stepped back a half step and lifted her small face up to his and placed a kiss on her lips. Her hazel eyes stared into his and he could see how brightly they were shining. She swallowed convulsively and he smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

“She’ll hate me, I know she will.”

“No she won’t. She may have a hard time accepting it all at first, but she will come around. Abby, you have to tell her because if you don’t your relationship with your daughter may never heal. It’s just that simple. I’m here with you Abby, right here.”

“Yes, you are. Thank God…”

  
):(

Raven finished packing up her Tokyo office and looked around it with a bit of sadness; she knew that she would miss it and would cherish this time here very much. Most of it that was. A shudder passed quickly over her at memories she tried so hard to forget or suppress, either one would work and yet she never managed either one. She sat the last crate on the floor and called her secretary and told her that the boxes were ready to be shipped.

Raven sat down in her chair and swiveled it around to stare out at the city of Tokyo. Even from the 60th floor it was alive and bustling with activity. In Japan there were people everywhere; free space was at a premium and they made the most of what they did have. In decades past many were farmers but as technology boomed so did the rush to the city, but the city had nowhere to grow, so it grew up and spaces became smaller, tighter. She thought about her friend Yoshi’s apartment and smiled; it wasn’t any larger than a large bedroom would be in the states, but included a living room, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen; all very high-tech with everything built in. Raven would never be able to handle it but Yoshi loved her home.

There was a knock on her door ending her silent reverie and she called out “Come in,” thinking it was someone to pick up her boxes. Instead she turned to find Roan standing by the door, watching her with a smile on his face.

“Raven, you have finished I see. Are you ready to go to dinner; your last night in Tokyo?” he asked. They were having dinner with their colleagues to say goodbye before she left. 

“I certainly hope it will not be my last night ever in Tokyo, Roan, but yes, I’m ready to leave.” She smiled wistfully at him and grabbed her purse in preparation to leave.

Roan bowed slightly and clarified, “Simply a statement my dear, not to be meant literally. Come, they are all waiting for us at Sakura.” Roan couldn’t help but notice her eyes that were shining brightly with unshed tears. He knew that she was happy to go home but also felt sad to leave here. Nonetheless he watched as she gave him a brilliant smile and headed out the door, determined to not look back.

At the restaurant they posed a merry group; at least on the surface. They had a private room for their boisterous celebration and considering how much noise they made Raven decided that was a very good thing. Not that any restaurant in Tokyo would dare to throw Roan King out for being too loud but still Raven was thankful for the privacy. Her co-workers and friends bestowed small memento’s on her, remembrances of her time here in this amazing city. They gave her an excuse to shed occasional tears and that helped to relieve the lump that rose alarmingly in her throat from time to time. When it was time to go she hugged them all tightly, truly sad to leave. Roan accompanied her back to her hotel since she had already moved out of her apartment so that her things could be shipped to the states. 

She and Roan decided to have a final drink in the hotel bar; they didn’t leave for LA until 2 o’clock tomorrow and Raven didn’t care if she slept late. They were flying on Roan’s private jet which would be a pleasant luxury.

“You are sad to leave Tokyo,” he stated simply.

Raven took a drink of her Moet and felt the bubbles tickle her nose. She decided her last drink here would be something special and she savored the taste of the fine champagne. “Yes, I am.”

Roan thought about her answer before addressing her again. He knew that she loved the city and her job; however some things about her time here were not so good. “Raven, I am sorry for what happened to you here.”

Raven caught her breath and a hot tear crept down her cheek. She hastily swiped it away and looked him directly in the eye. “Roan, it wasn’t your fault; on the contrary, if you hadn’t have come along, I might have died.”

He nodded, knowing that was true but he did feel responsible for all of it. If he hadn’t have heard her cry out, if it had been only a moment later he indeed might have been too late. Instead, he had torn apart her two assailants and Raven’s world had changed forever. She was so brave, so extraordinary and he felt responsible for her. He wanted her to have a normal life, get married, have kids and never have to deal with vampires again. Sadly, that wouldn’t be the course her life would take now.

“But you didn’t Raven; you shall be my shining star at King in North America, I have complete confidence in you. Oh, I forgot to tell you, we have been invited to a New Year’s Eve celebration at John Murphy's house. Each year he throws a very lavish party to welcome in the New Year.” He watched a she shivered and a flash of something undetectable flashed in her eyes. He immediately became concerned. “Raven, why do you dislike Murphy? Has he made advances to you?” He didn’t mean the human kind and he knew that she understood that.

“No, no, not like that, you know. He’s just, um, he’s a player and makes me uncomfortable Roan. He hasn’t tried to hurt me or anything,” she hurriedly finished as she saw his dark brown eyes suddenly start to silver.

“If he makes the slightest attempt towards you like that Raven please let me know immediately; it will not be tolerated. Murphy is very civilized but he can be a bit impetuous. He will not risk the wrath of me or the Brotherhood of the Moon though; I can assure you of that.”

Raven bit her lower lip as she listened to his words; he obviously didn’t complete understand where her fears lie and that was okay. She wasn’t in any hurry to clarify that misconception at all.

  
):(

Clarke pulled into the drive way at her mom’s and shut the Prius off and sat there for a moment breathing deeply. Get out of the car Clarke, just do it.

She loved her mom so much and she wanted things to go well; she missed her so badly and this was their chance. She knew that she had to just listen and control her tendency to let anger take over. It was a fault, a huge fault but tonight she was going to do her best to control it.

_Maybe this year that will be a resolution, find a way to control her quick temper. Each year when they were younger she, Raven and Harper used to make their New Year’s resolutions together; maybe this year they could start again._

She pulled the key out of the ignition and popped the hatch open so she could get the presents out of the back. As she stepped out into the night there was a bit of a chill in the air; not a really cold one since it was LA but enough to remind her that it was Christmas. She inhaled deeply, almost expecting to smell the clean smell of snow or pines or something. She laughed at herself and again remembered that it was LA. No snow, few pines; just the palms that swept the night sky and occasionally obstructed the view of the few stars that you could see.

She gathered up the bags out of the back of the car and shut the hatch with a firm click. As she walked to the steps she pressed the lock remote and saw the lights flash telling her that the car locked behind her. No sooner had she knocked on the door then her mother answered it, welcoming her and for a moment Clarke forgot all the issues between them and only felt welcome, as she had in years past.

“Oh Clarkey, I’m so happy to see you sweetheart. You look well,” Abby told her, lightly brushing a stray strand of Clarke’s hair off of her face. Memories flooded Clarke; her mother had repeated that gesture countless times when she was growing up. Clarke sat the bags down and embraced her mother and for a now it was enough; she felt the love that encompassed both of them.

Marcus had picked up the bags and set them by the tree before he pulled her into his welcoming arms for his own hug. Clarke caught a whiff of Old Spice and felt like she was five years old again, safe in his arms. It may be an old, outdated fragrance but to her it was perfect for this man.

Clarke smiled into his eyes and he winked at her and hugged her once more; he whispered into her ear and suddenly she felt better. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Oh Mom, it smells great in here; it smells like Christmas!” And it did she thought as she smelled cinnamon and spice, totally unnecessary pine logs burning in the fireplace and her mom’s Christmas stew cooking in the kitchen. For as long as she could remember that stew had simmered on Christmas Eve and it reminded Clarke that this was home and whatever happened would be okay because they were family.

Clarke went to the tree and looked at the ornaments that hung on it; there, the very top ornament, under the angel was the Rudolf ornament she had made in Brownies in the 1st grade. It was made out of a clothes pin and decorated with a fluffy red ball for the nose and glued on rolly eyes. It always held a place of honor on the tree, the top-most ornament. Clarke stared for a moment and suddenly she couldn’t hold the tears back a moment longer; great heaving sobs tore at her and her mom was there in an instant, holding her close and trying desperately to whisk away the tears with trembling fingers until she could no longer see Clarke for her own tears. They made their way to the couch and sat down together and Marcus grabbed a box of tissue and sat it between them. Both of them reached for one at the same time and they each laughed a bit.

“Mom, I…”

“Clarke, honey…”

They both stopped at the others words and then started again at the same time. Finally Clarke said, “Mom, please talk to me.”

Abby nodded and tried to swallow down the tennis ball that was bobbing up and down in her throat. “It scares me so much for you to know about vampires Clarke, about that world. And I – I am the one that caused you to be taken in the first place.” The last words were barely a whisper and Clarke sat for a moment, trying to understand what her mother had just said to her.

“How can that be? Did you know about vampires before?”

Abby looked at Marcus and he nodded his head towards her. “Yes, we did, but I didn’t know that Echo was a vampire. I – I’m the one that asked her here, to the house.”

“Mom, that’s only an old myth, they don’t have to wait for an invitation to enter your house!” she said, her mind racing.

“Nooo…but I specifically invited Echo here, for coffee. We met her at the park Clarke; you remember the small park we used to go to on Burch? You had fallen down and scraped your knee, pretty badly and she picked you up and one thing led to another and I asked her home to have coffee. She knew where we lived; you had even shown her your room so she knew exactly where to go to when she came to take you.”

“And when she smelled my blood she, well, who knows but it wasn’t your fault Mom. Have you felt guilty about this all these years?”

“Yes, it was my fault you went through that Clarke, my fault. I couldn’t face it for so many years, but Marcus helped me to realize that I had to tell you.”

Clarke worried her bottom lip with her teeth while she thought about it all; the pain and anguish her mother had felt because of the guilt all these years. This was why she couldn’t tell me; she was afraid I would blame her and hate her for it all. “Mom, please don’t feel this way; it wasn’t your fault. If it hadn’t been me it would have been someone else and they might not have known the right person to call to help. But Mom, Marcus? How did you know to call Bellamy and how did you already know about vampires?”

Marcus was sitting in a chair across from them and he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he prepared to tell his part of the story. “Clarke, you have to understand that we didn’t know that Echo was a vampire, but we wanted someone with special skills to track her. For two days the police did almost nothing, came up with no clues. Oh, they tried, but Echo hadn’t left a single clue; you had just simply vanished. I called Bellamy,” he said, watching her face.

“But how did you know him?”

“He helped my family once, a few years before that. My father was a judge and knew John Murphy; my mother had been kidnapped and Murphy recommended Bellamy’s ‘special skills’. He tracked her down but unfortunately she was killed in the end anyway. “

Both Abby and Marcus were aware that there was so much more to the story than he had relayed, but they both felt that she had enough for now; the rest would come later as she adjusted to it all. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing to withhold more information from her but for now she had the basic facts and it would have to be enough.

“I hear that Echo disappeared from the hospital a little while ago,” Abby said. “I know it could have been disastrous for you if she had died, but I’m so sorry she didn’t!”

“Disastrous why Mom?”

“Wouldn’t the police have looked into the ‘accident’? “

“She told them it was an accident so I don’t know what they would have done.”

“How is Bellamy taking it all? He’s sure had a rough ride with that woman,” Marcus said, remembering the past.

“He – he still has some feelings for her I know, but exactly what those feelings are, well, I don’t know because he hasn’t talked about it. I do know that you are right Marcus, his past with her was less than happy.” Clarke’s eyes darkened briefly as she thought about Bellamy and suddenly Abby knew the truth, that her daughter loved him.

“Clarke, you can’t!”

“I can’t what Mom?”

“Don’t imagine a future with him; it will never happen honey. You deserve a happy life, a _normal_ life, with marriage and kids and all of that. A life with Finn.”

“Mom, I don’t love Finn – not in that way. He’s a great guy, but I’m just not in love with him. I was planning on ending it with him a couple of weeks ago but he’s in Sacramento and I won’t do it over the phone.”

Her words broke Abby’s heart, but in one way she understood. It did no good to marry someone if you didn’t love them. “Clarke, this isn’t about Bellamy is it?” she asked, needing to be reassured.

“No, it isn’t. I do love Bellamy, but what was going on with Finn was failing even before Bellamy came into my life. I know that Bellamy and I probably don’t have a single chance in the world; he has told me that relationships between vampires and humans are difficult, dangerous and complicated. I understand that, but I also can’t help what my heart wants.”

All three of them digested those words slowly; Abby and Marcus with sadness because they feared for the pain that Clarke would surely encounter in the future. All three kept silent and spent the rest of their time together enjoying the holiday because they didn’t know what the future would hold.

  
):(

Clarke wanted to meet Raven at LAX but Raven insisted that she just wait at the apartment. Clarke all but paced the apartment as she waited for Raven to arrive; the huge pitcher in the fridge was full to the brim with margarita’s, and some take out enchiladas from Los Chicas waited to be popped into the oven and reheated. They had everything they needed for an uninterrupted reunion.

Finally Clarke heard a knock on the door and rushed to it and threw it open. The girl on the other side of the door fell into her best friends arms and they hugged tightly. Both cried a little and then laughed as they each wiped away their tears.

“Look at YOU!” Clarke exclaimed as she took in the high fashion clothes that Raven was wearing. “Holey Moley, I didn’t know that Valentino made jeans!”

“They aren’t Valentino goof ball! They are by a little Japanese designer who is fabulous and I brought you some pairs as well!” She laughed as she heard Clarke squeal with delight and added, “I think you’re more excited about the clothes than me!”

“Not a chance. Come on, we have so much to catch up on. God, Raven, you look so good, all grown up!” She looked at Raven’s makeup that was done to perfection and her well-manicured nails. 

“Well, working in Tokyo will do that. They are very formal in their business practices so I just got in the habit of making sure I always looked the part. It will be nice to be back here to standards that are a bit less ridged. At least away from work anyway.”

“Tell me all about Tokyo! I want to hear everything Raven. I’ve missed you so much!”

Raven talked for an hour, all about her life there but she omitted one thing, one glaringly important thing but she knew she would never be able to talk about it; she owed that to Roan. 

As Clarke watched Raven’s animated face she knew her friend wasn’t telling her everything but Clarke figured it had to do with some type of man trouble and she was content to let her keep her secrets, for now. After all, she had a number of them herself and while she talked to Raven about her life she skipped the part about Bellamy being a vampire.

“So, you’re going to break up with Finn? Are you sure Clarkey?”

“Yes. I’ve known for awhile, but the time hasn’t been right. I don’t want to do it over the phone; he deserves better than that, you know?”

“Yeah, I do. But what about Bellamy? You love him don’t you?”

“Yes – I think I do.” She sighed and for a moment she looked very far away. 

Raven watched this and knew there was a lot more to the story. “But…?”

Clarke shook her head as if to clear it. “But nothing. There will probably not ever be anything between us. I’d like to think that maybe someday but I really don’t know. He says that things between us would be, um, well difficult and uh, complicated.” She skipped the part about dangerous because she knew that Raven would immediately want to know what the hell was going on.

“Is he involved with someone?”

“I don’t know. I met a woman at his flat that, well I know that at some point they have been lovers but he never talks about her, even casually and other than that once I’ve never seen her.” She shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Raven decided to change the subject to something lighter, in a way that is. “Hey, I need you on New Year’s Eve! I have to go to a party at some asshole client’s house; Roan is going and tells me that I have to as well. This guy really gets under my skin, let me tell you and NOT in a good way before you start imagining things.”

“Okay, I’m not doing anything else so it could be fun. We’ll just ignore the asshole, okay? Where is it at?”

“Some mansion out in Beverly Hills,” Raven said with a sour look on her face. Just the thought of having to tolerate John Murphy for a whole evening irritated the hell out of her.

“Oh, Beverly Hills huh? That will be a painful evening,” Clarke said with a laugh. She immediately started wondering what on earth she could have in her closet that was fit for a party in Beverly Hills.

“Well, it will be for me. When I met this guy in Tokyo he just instantly rubbed me the wrong way. He’s a player and thinks he’s just so cool. The worst part is that Murphy Industries is one of our biggest clients and I’ll have to deal with him regularly as we implement the new training platforms there.”

Clarke immediately burst out laughing, almost spitting a drink of margarita all over Raven. “John Murphy is the one throwing the party?” It was too funny, in so many ways. Clarke could well understand why Raven wouldn’t like Murphy, they were so much alike.

“Yes! He is a total jerk. Hopefully it should be a large party so I won’t have to see him too much. So you know the name huh?”

“I know more than the name, I know Murphy himself. He’s a friend of Bellamy’s.”

“I’m so sorry Clarke. I hope you don’t have to see him very often.”

“I don’t mind Murphy at all actually. He was sort of intimidating at first, but he’s okay. He’s like Bellamy’s best friend; he’s the reason Bellamy and I were in New York a few weeks ago.”

If Raven was shocked at Clarke’s information she hid it well. “Hm, well whatever. At least I won’t have to hang out with him outside of work.”

Clarke wondered about that but wisely didn’t say anything. It was all pretty funny actually and Clarke was suddenly looking forward to New Year’s Eve.

  
):(

New Years Eve dawned bright and clear, a beautiful day. There wasn’t as much smog and haze hanging over the city as usual Clarke decided as she looked out her balcony. She hummed to herself a bit as she made her game plan for the rest of the day and decided to spend it in girly pursuits. Raven had moved into her penthouse two days ago and she and Clarke had spent a lot of time getting her settled. That penthouse was so large that the whole second floor of Clarke’s apartment building could fit in it.

Glad I don’t have to clean it Clarke decided with a laugh, but then, Raven wouldn’t either because there was a maid service in the building.

Yesterday she had gone shopping and found a great dress for tonight; it wasn’t a big designer, but it was beautiful and fit like it had been made for her. The clingy soft material was a deep dusky rose color with crystal beading around the neckline. It was off the shoulder and exposed her neck to its best advantage. Not that she was trying to entice a certain vampire but still she decided that she did have a nice neck. 

_God Clarke, knock it off. What? You want him to bite you? _

She shook her head and decided to go out for a mani-pedi for the occasion. She had bought a perfect little pair of strappy sandals and she wanted to show off her freshly done toes to their best advantage. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. As she got downstairs she saw Bellamy walking up the sidewalk.

“Hey,” she called out, happy to see him.

“Hey yourself. Going out?”

“Yeah, girl stuff,” she told him with a laugh.

Bellamy wasn’t sure quite what to make of that so he just smiled and tried not to let his confusion show. “I just wanted to stop and say hi. We haven’t had much time to talk since we got back from New York.” He watched her face as he said the words, trying to gauge her thoughts. 

“I know. My friend Raven is back here from Tokyo and I’ve spent a lot of time with her.”

“Raven, she was the dark-haired one?” he asked. In his mind he was thinking that she was the boy crazy one. He was right on both accounts.

“Yes, she was transferred in her job; actually promoted so she’ll be working here now. I’m really excited to have her home. And guess what?” she asked and watched his face relax into a smile as she teased him.

“I don’t know! What?”

“She has to attend Murphy’s party this evening and I’m going with her. So, I guess I’ll be seeing you there?” she asked, her voice hopeful.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be there. She knows Murphy?”

“Only through her job. She actually doesn’t like him at all; called him an asshole and a jerk,” Clarke laughed.

Bellamy chuckled and added, “She certainly isn’t the first to say that. Uh, well I guess I’ll see you there then? At the party?”

“Yep. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Bellamy had walked her to her car and opened the door for her when he heard the lock click open. After she sat down he closed the door for her and they both looked at one another, with their parting in New York fresh in their minds. Somehow this was different and they both knew it.

Bellamy watched as she drove off and for once he was excited to be going to Murphy’s New Year’s Eve bash. Might not be so bad this year at all.

  
):(

Raven arrived at 9 o’clock prompt, in a limo. When the chauffer opened the door Clarke crawled in, shocked to see that it was only Raven inside. “Where is your boss?”

“Roan will meet us there. He and Murphy had some business to discuss.” She didn’t mention of course that the ‘business’ probably involved drinking blood, but that was okay.

That answer got Clarke to wondering about the elusive Roan. “How good of friends are Murphy and Roan?” she asked.

“Um, I don’t know for sure; pretty good I think.” 

Clarke let that pass and the girls talked excitedly about each other’s dresses. Raven looked incredible in a Vera Wang dress. The dress was perfect for her, a deep turquoise blue that fastened on one shoulder and swept down her lithe body in a misty cloud. They didn’t realize what a perfect pair they made together, but every man at the party would.

At Murphy’s they entered along with other guests who were just arriving and made their way into the ballroom. It was cleverly lit by mellow lighting, the better to not show the unnatural pallor of some of the guests Clarke noticed. It was also very cool and Clarke was glad she had a wrap with her because she was sure she would need it later if she didn’t dance much.

Bellamy had been watching the door, waiting breathlessly for Clarke to arrive and as soon as he saw her he headed her way, wearing a huge smile. He met her and Raven as they made their way to get a drink and he stooped to kiss Clarke on the cheek.

“You look lovely tonight Clarke. Your dress is beautiful. And you must be Raven,” he said, throwing her a dazzling smile.

My God, he is stunning Raven thought. She sincerely hoped that he would make Clarke a happy woman; he seemed to be crazy about her.

“Yes, I’m Raven and you’re Bellamy Blake, otherwise known as the guardian angel who saved her from the crazy grad student.”

For a moment Bellamy looked embarrassed that she had mentioned the incident and Clarke stifled a laugh. Bellamy reached out to shake Raven’s hand and as soon as he did he caught her heartbeat pick up frantically and the smell of fear washed over him. He quickly let go of her hand and watched as she stared at her hand and then at him, her eyes open wide. 

“I, uh, excuse me. I need to find the ladies room.” She started to walk away and when Clarke asked if she wanted company she silently shook her head no.

_He’s a vampire, he’s a vampire, he’s a freaking vampire!_ The words shot through her head over and over as her heart continued to beat wildly. 

But does she know? Does Clarke know? It was a question she didn’t want to contemplate.

  
):(

Bellamy and Clarke both watched Raven walk away from them and they both felt confused by her behavior. 

“Geez, what’s up with her?” Clarke asked

“I don’t know. She seemed panicked about something.”

Clarke looked over Bellamy’s shoulder and saw Murphy approaching with a tall, broad shouldered gentleman. He looked around 35 and was quite handsome. Clarke briefly wondered if Raven had seen Murphy approaching and that is what caused her panic. She mentally shook her head and then focused on Murphy and the other man.

“Ah, Clarke, my favorite Buzzwire reporter! Where did your companion go? I saw her with you a moment ago.”

“She had to make a trip to the ladies room. Murphy, this looks like a very large gathering tonight. I am looking forward to a bit of fun. How are you?” Clarke watched something sad briefly flare across his cool blue eyes but it was quickly pushed aside.

“I’m just fine blondie. May I introduce Roan King, a very old friend of mine.”

Clarke could only imagine how old of a friend he might be but as she shook his hand she knew it was probably pretty old. So he was a vampire. Did Raven know? Could she possibly know about vampires?

This evening could prove to be interesting, in many ways Clarke thought as she excused herself a few minutes later to go and find Raven.

  
):(

Clarke found Raven in the ladies lounge, sitting on a sofa looking very pale. “Raven, what’s wrong?”

“I think I just, um, I haven’t really eaten much today Clarke. I just felt a bit light-headed for a moment. I’ll be fine; you don’t need to wait for me.” 

“It’s okay. Come on, let’s go hit the food table and get some food into you.” Raven nodded and they left the lounge.

As they made their way across the room Clarke heard someone call her name and turned to see Elka walking towards them. Clarke smiled in spite of her fears about her because something about Elka made her feel relaxed.

“Elka, hello. Happy New Year!” Clarke said. “I would like to introduce you to my friend Raven, she’s just moved back to the states from Tokyo.”

“Raven, it is a pleasure,” she reached out to shake Raven’s hand and looked puzzled when Raven let it go almost as quickly as she had taken it. 

“Um yes,” Raven uttered to Elka._ Was everyone in Clarke’s life a vampire. Dear God, what was going on?_

Elka could sense Raven’s discomfort with her and quickly excused herself; she didn’t want to cause the young woman any distress but she was certainly curious about it all. 

Raven still seemed somewhat dazed as she and Clarke got plates of food and found a table to sit at. Clarke saw Elka talking to Bellamy across the room but they only seemed to talk as friends. They both glanced at she and Raven several times and Bellamy looked concerned as he listened to Elka.

“Bellamy, it was a very strange reaction. Does she know that we’re vampires?” Elka asked him.

“I don’t know – that’s a very good question and I know just the man to ask.”

A short conversation with Roan and Murphy confirmed what Bellamy and Elka suspected; Raven did indeed know of vampires and her initial experience with them was a horrible experience. Bellamy listened as Roan described saving her from two vamps determined to make her dinner and he understood so much. Murphy listened and her reaction to him became much clearer as well. He knew that he frightened her, that all vamps frightened her and that he would have to tread carefully in their business dealings.

“So Raven knows about vampires and Clarke does too. But I don’t think that either one knows that the other does. How do we handle this?” Bellamy asked Elka a bit later. 

“Just see what happens; most likely the girls will discover it themselves and it is better that way.” 

Bellamy nodded and looked up to see Kelly approaching him and he wondered if he had time to disappear. Even at vamp speed she would see him though so he stayed with Elka and hoped for the best.

“Bellamy! How wonderful to see you here! How are you?” Kelly asked, going in for a kiss. Bellamy turned his head away just in time for her to land it on his cheek, which irritated Kelly a great deal.

“I’m fine Kelly. You?” he asked. He listened to her go on about things for 5 minutes before he could manage to get away, summoned by Murphy.

“Thanks,” he told his friend.

“Yes, you looked as if you needed rescuing.” 

“No kidding. There’s something kind of creepy about that girl.” He looked around the room; it was ten minutes until midnight and he wondered if Clarke would like to dance as a slow song came on. “I’m ditching you now though; I hope that Clarke might actually grant me a dance!”

Murphy laughed as Bellamy left; his friend had it bad for that girl. The question was, did Bellamy know it?

Clarke saw Bellamy making his way towards her through the crowd. As she watched him he smiled at her and suddenly they were the only ones in the whole room. He stopped in front of her and said, “Clarke, would you care to dance?”

“I would love to. I thought you would never ask!” she teased. She had danced a few dances during the evening, even one with Murphy but these were the only arms she wanted to be in.

As they danced Bellamy softly hummed along to the music. His head was lying against hers, what they used to call dancing cheek-to-cheek.

Clarke didn’t recognize the song, or at least the name of it. It was old she knew but that was about all she knew about it. “What is the name of this song?” she asked as they danced slowly to it, swaying slightly to the music. 

“It’s called _Sentimental Journey_,” he told her. “It’s one of my favorites; you know, old music for an old guy,” he laughed.

“It’s nice,” she murmured against his cheek. Suddenly they heard a buzz around them and realized it was almost midnight. Bellamy slowly danced her out onto the terrace and they listened to the revelers counting down to midnight.

“10, 9, 8…” 

Bellamy stopped dancing and looked into her eyes. She met the look easily, relaxed.

“7, 6, 5, 4,…”

Clarke licked her lips and stared at his. She wanted this kiss; the kiss that she knew was going to happen. She held her breath, waiting for the countdown to finish.

“3, 2, 1. Happy New Year,” the cry rang out loud and clear from the party.

Bellamy didn’t hesitate; he captured her lips with his own, savoring the sweetness of her lips, the warmth that made him melt into her. Her supple body pressed against him, molding into all the right places. He never wanted this kiss to end.

Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck as if to hold him tightly to her, afraid the kiss would end. Clarke opened her mouth to his probing tongue as she opened her heart to him as well. She was lost in the kiss, lost in his arms and there was nowhere else she wanted to be.

“Bellamy!”

They both heard the shrill tone of someone calling his name and pulled apart hastily. They looked towards the open terrace doors and Bellamy groaned as he saw Kelly, watching them with hate in her silvered eyes. She turned away and left them alone on the terrace. 

The spell was broken and they both realized it; Bellamy cupped her face for a moment, holding it between his hands, his thumbs tracing the lines of her lips that he had been kissing so passionately a minute before. He rested his forehead against hers and let out a soft sigh. Neither said a word but they both new that things were different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my sweet readers. I am so tired of waiting for the new season and even my fan fic reads and the great FB 100 sites aren't helping much. There are some good ones though. The 100 fan group is one- https://www.facebook.com/groups/481646529321773/?ref=group_header and The 100 Worldkru https://www.facebook.com/groups/2108205869255523/?ref=group_header is another. Check 'em out if you are on FB.
> 
> Next chapter: Our mystery man makes another appearance to visit the lady in the senior center apartments and I might even reveal who SHE is!! A seriously life changing event shakes up Clarkes world and makes her more confused than ever. Prepare for some tears for her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarkes world crashes around her and leaves her shattered. Bellamy finds Kelly outside of Clarkes apartment and threatens to kill her if he finds her near Clarke again.

  
_January 6, 2018_

  
_I can’t believe it’s 2018. I mean, it seems like just yesterday it was 2010; life is flying by and I feel like I’m holding a handful of sand and watching it slip through my fingers unchecked. What am I doing with my life? I have a job that I like, mostly, but do I want more than that? I have always wanted to be the star reporter for the Times or an equally impressive newspaper, reporting on political events and current affairs. Here I am now, a reporter on the internet and somehow it all seems lacking to me. It’s a perception you know; most people scorn internet news organizations, but the truth is they read them more than they read or watch any other media outlet. Everyone says, ‘Internet news outlets? I would never watch that trash stuff!’ and yet they flock to the sites daily. So, if no one is reading them where do all the hits come from?_

  
_Buzzwire really is more of a tabloid outlet; I get that. As Bellamy said once, sleaze is probably the best thing that Buzzwire has going for it. Still, I want to bring valuable and reliable news coverage to the table and sometimes Mo even lets me do that. But is it all enough? Do I make a difference in this world? Doubtful…_

  
_Raven and I are having the time of our lives; two-thirds of the gang here anyway. Harper won’t be back until late April and we’ll have our reunion then. She is having a great time in Hawaii; the work is interesting and fulfilling and the time off is perfect. Harper really does have the fairy tale life, or at least it seems so to me. She and Monty have a family, jobs that they love and are very interesting and vital to the research and preservation of whales. It seems perfect for her and really, I’m not a bit jealous. Well, maybe about all that time they spend on the water, but would I change places with her? Honestly? No. It’s too removed from what is going on in the world, although Harper would definitely disagree with me, especially when they see all the damage whalers do each year, decimating the whale population._

  
_I have to say that since Christmas I’ve talked to my mom a lot and understanding what she went through all those years, the guilt she carried has helped to forge a stronger relationship with her than I ever had before. I am still hurt that she didn’t tell me before now, but I know that will eventually be gone. I’ve tried to put myself in her position since then, knowing the secret about vampires and then she was the one that invited Echo into the house before she took me; living with that was so hard for her. I know, understand, that keeping the secret is the number one priority; the survival of their kind depends on that. I can’t even imagine what would happen if it were general knowledge that vampires do exist. I would imagine most would be hunted and killed or it would-be all-out war; then, there would be the people who would want to be turned so they could live forever. _

  
_Would I ever want that? I can’t imagine having to make that choice really. Bellamy tells me how horrible it is to be a vampire and in truth, while there are many benefits as far as I can see, there are certain, important negative aspects too. Can I imagine never going to the beach again and lying in the warm sunshine? Or eating mom’s chocolate birthday cake, ever again? I simply don’t know what I would want, even if I were near death and that was the only way to continue in this world. Bellamy says despite what it seems like that it really isn’t living; sure, looks like a pretty good imitation to me though._

  
_Later… _

  
):(

He walked down the long hallway of the Senior Residence Center and smiled as he passed several other residents. It was a mostly cheerful residence, the rooms light and airy and full of comfortable furnishings to make everyone feel at home. The only caveat was the slight antiseptic smell that seemed to permeate everything. He supposed that if you lived here you didn’t even notice it.

He knocked on the door of residence 202 and waited while it was answered. She was 80 now and moving a bit more slowly than she used to but still for her age was pretty spry and often made him laugh. She opened the door and grinned at him, her red lipstick a bit faded but still noticeable. “I had a feeling I’d be seeing you soon. Whatcha’ got there?” she asked when she spied the gold colored gift bag in his hand.

He laughed and followed her into the room and took a seat at the table where she was working a picture puzzle of the ocean. It made him laugh because right out her window was the real thing and when the balcony doors were open like today the salty breeze made everything seem perfect.

“I brought you some kisses!” he chuckled as she dumped the bags contents out on the table. 

“Oh, I love these. Um, chocolate,” she purred as she quickly peeled the foil off one and popped it into her mouth. “Want one,” she said, holding one out to him.

He shook his head no and watched as she peeled another one and ate it too._ Doesn’t matter what age a woman is, they always fall for chocolate. _

“Now that is good! Thank you,” she said and then got up from the table and went to the desk. As she opened a drawer she said, “I found a couple more pictures you might like and a flyer from a dance that Bellamy’s band played at.” She grabbed a large round tin and brought it to the table and sat down. The tin was a bit rusty in spots, a sign of its age as was the picture of a woman with a bandana on her head holding a bottle of Coca Cola; definitely from the mid 1940’s.

He looked at the flyer that was torn and yellowed so much it was hard to read and then she showed him the picture she had found. It was Margie and Bellamy on the beach, posed for the camera as they sat on a blanket. Both were smiling broadly and looked so happy. Bellamy had his arm draped around her shoulders, his fingers lying comfortably along her arm. It was amazing to see how much in love they were.

_But then again, things change don’t they?_

  
):(

Murphy climbed out of the limo in New York at the townhouse and made his way up the stairs. For January it was fiercely bright outside, the sun beating down mercilessly on his unprotected skin. He held a Wall Street Journal up to try to block as much of it as possible, but it did a poor job at best. Thankfully Paula was waiting at the door for him.

“Mr. Murphy, welcome back. Dr. Martinson is already here, in the office.” She took his coat and hung it up in the closet and watched as Murphy smoothed the wrinkles out of his Armani suit and flicked a few pieces of imaginary lint off the lapels. “May I get you something to drink?”

Murphy looked at her and smiled; she had been a faithful employee for 11 years now as had her mother before her. Paula had grown up in the house actually and Murphy had saw her looks of compassion so often as she grew up that he had paid for nursing school for her so that one day she could do this very job. “No, I’m fine, I ate on the jet. I’ll just go and meet with the good doctor,” he told her and made his way to his office.

Doctor Cheryl Martinson was a specialist in genetics and infectious diseases. The two didn’t seem to be inter-related but in many ways they were. Especially in Sarah’s case Murphy thought; maybe hoped was the more relevant answer. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was something in her family history, her DNA that kept her from being turned, or maybe even some illness she had as a child or adolescent. He was willing to explore any avenue to find out what happened.

Not that it all hadn’t tried before, with other doctors because it had, countless times. They came in with their theories and scratched their heads when they couldn’t figure out the puzzle. But they were all looking for a way to bring her out of it; this time they were looking for why, for answers to explain what went wrong. 

Murphy smiled at Dr. Martinson, his best and most charming self-present. He had searched hard to find a doctor with her qualifications and he intended to get her to agree to help, one way or the other. Explaining it all was always the fun part though; as far as he knew she had no knowledge of vampires and that was, as always, the biggest hurdle. But he intended to get her to work on this case, no matter what he had to promise her in return.

Murphy offered her his hand and introduced himself and then said, “Dr. Martinson, it is so nice to meet you. You come very highly recommended to me.”

“I am quite an expert in my field Mr. Murphy. I also do not usually accept private cases such as this, but your letter indicated that there could be something about this case that would be of great interest to me.” 

Murphy liked her straight-forward manner; this woman was no nonsense and he liked that. She gazed at him with eyes that were almost violet blue, just a shade lighter perhaps. Her long strawberry blonde hair was pulled back from her face and was held in place by an onyx barrette that matched her jewelry and the black DKNY suit that she wore. She was beautiful, not in the traditional sense but more than that she was interested in what he had to say.

“Dr. Martinson, have I got a story for you…”

  
):(

Finn had gotten home the night before, tired but happy to be back he said. They were going to have dinner this evening and while she hated to break the news to him so suddenly she knew that it couldn’t wait any longer.

The kiss at New Year’s told her all she needed to know; if there had been any doubt in her mind before about her feelings for Bellamy they were no longer there. She was in love with him and she was ready to take a chance and see if he loved her too.

She thought he did; his kiss had spoken volumes. It was tender and passionate both, a kiss that had stirred her senses and made her feel as if she was alone in the world with only him. Until the crazy woman had interrupted it that is; Bellamy jerked back away from her and his eyes had flashed silver as he had watched the woman spin away from them and go back inside.

He told her that the woman’s name was Kelly and Clarke remembered that she was a cleaner and that she had been at Bellamy’s the night that Donovan Sheppard had died. She had stared at Bellamy a great deal that night and talked to him often. Clarke could tell that he felt annoyed by her that evening, but Clarke hadn’t thought about it again. Now it would appear that she was interested in Bellamy and that was a chilling thought to Clarke. 

Right now, she had to force her attention back to the matter at hand, what to do with Echo’s blood. She and Bellamy were discussing the possibilities and finally agree to take it to her friend Dr. Lin at Bioanalysis for testing. She got Bellamy’s point when he said that it was better to take it outside of the vampire community because some vamps might not be happy about a cure.

As the discussion turned around again, inevitably, to Bellamy’s hatred for being a vampire Clarke grew uncomfortable. What if he took a vampire wife, as she had suggested once? Kelly again popped into her head and she knew that she couldn’t stand the thought. She wanted Bellamy to be happy, to have a mate, really, she did. The only problem was, she wanted to be that mate.

They were interrupted suddenly by Finn walking in the door. They weren’t supposed to have dinner for another hour and a half which was the first thing that ran through her mind and then she noticed his appearance. He had been beaten, his clothes were torn and dirty and he looked awful. She immediately jumped up to go to him, compassion twisting her heart.

“Finn, what happened?”

“Can I talk to Clarke? Alone?” he asked, and Bellamy left hastily, concern for Finn evident on his face. 

Bellamy and Clarke agreed to meet at Bioanalysis at ten the next morning and opened the door to leave. Even though Bellamy loved Clarke, he knew that Finn was a very good man and would be able to give Clarke the kind of life she deserved. It hurt him badly to acknowledge that fact, but it was true; she would have a normal life with him and things Bellamy couldn’t give her, like stability and kids. For a moment he paused outside her door and then Mrs. Green, the neighbor across the hall came up the stairs and Bellamy smiled at her and said hello before heading home. 

As Bellamy walked down the sidewalk to where his car was parked, he spotted Kelly leaning against it. His eyes immediately flashed silver and anger ripped through him.

“What the hell are you doing here Kelly?” he asked, letting his fangs show, his face a mask of rage.

“Nothing really. I was just in the neighborhood and saw your car Bellamy,” she said sweetly. She stepped forward to touch the side of his face and Bellamy slapped her hand away. They both heard the ‘snap’ as a bone broke at his roughness for a half a moment Bellamy felt guilty, but it quickly passed.

“Hm, well I seemed to have got your attention. Really Bellamy, was it necessary to make your point quite so forcefully?” She snapped the bone back into place and flexed her fingers as she felt it knit back together.

“Stay away and do not go near Clarke again! Do you understand me, Kelly?”

“Clarke? Does she live here Bellamy? My, what a quaint neighborhood. It fits her, the_ little human_ girl.”

Bellamy pushed her up against the side of the Benz and said, “Listen to me Kelly. If I ever, _EVER_ catch you anywhere around Clarke again I’ll kill you immediately; simple as that!” He snapped his fingers to illustrate his point.

“Really Bellamy? Did you forget that I’m a cleaner and that makes me one of the people who police the vamp community? Not quite as simple as you think. I must watch those people who could be a liability to the tribe, both vamp and human you know. It seems to me like little miss nosey reporter knows an awful lot about us and that isn’t good for the tribe.”

“Leave her alone Kelly. I’ve warned you and I am dead serious about it. Don’t push me.”

She met his gaze and stepped away from him, heading down the sidewalk. She tossed one final look over her shoulder and called out, “Bye Bellamy, it was good seeing you!”

Bellamy didn’t respond to her words. Instead he unlocked the door and crawled into the Benz and rested his head on the steering wheel, wondering what to do next. That question troubled him all the home.

  
):(

“You can’t recuse yourself from the case Finn. You’ve worked hard for two years on it.”

The past half an hour had been harrowing; Finn had been beaten in the parking lot at the DA’s offices and his assailants left a picture of her and it had a big X on it, marking her. The people involved were members of a Latin American crime organization who called themselves_ Hermanos en Muerte_, Brothers in Death. Finn was about to arrest one of the biggest players in the gang, here in the states, Chima Tejada. 

Finn was beside himself with worry for Clarke; if it had been him that was marked, he would never back down from the case but it was Clarke and he would do anything to protect her, even toss away two years of investigation. Someone else would pick it up and if they lost a bit of time, at least Clarke would be safe. He had explained to her the other family members of DEA agents and judges that had been murdered by the gang; he hoped it scared her because she needed to understand that what he did was for her own good.

Typically Clarke, she didn’t buy it and urged him to go on with the case; she knew that she would be out of the picture soon and hopefully they wouldn’t threaten her anymore. Guilt washed over her briefly as she met his eyes in the bathroom, where he was washing up. His eyes spoke volumes and the only thing she could do was meet them and hope to show him her support. She couldn’t let him down at this point; she had to be there for him for a little while longer.

“I forgot how cute you are when you’re making your point.” He stepped towards her and smiled. She met his gaze and tried not to flinch when he stepped in closer and his mouth found hers as he pulled her closer to him.

Panic rampaged through her; Clarke didn’t want to hurt him, but she didn’t want this either. His mouth became more insistent against hers, his tongue probing her lips and she finally surrendered. She couldn’t push him away now, he needed her and she went with it, trying to remember the good parts, the many times they had made love that had made her feel loved and cared for.

Finn swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. His mouth paused for only a moment and then he was on the bed next to her, slowly undressing her with loving fingers. His mouth slid down her neck and placed urgent kisses along her collar bone as he pulled her blouse away and exposed her silken skin. 

_God, how I love this woman._

  
He worked her jeans off and stroked her stomach, feeling it quiver beneath his fingers and it thrilled him to know how excited she was. She seemed to be holding back tears and he looked up and smiled at her, hoping to still the fears. It had been so long since they had made love and it was hard to hold himself back.

Clarke tried to shut the world out and just be here for Finn; as he looked at her with such love in his eyes she resolved to do just that – do this for Finn and all the good times of the past. She couldn’t help it when a tear escaped and slipped unnoticed down her cheek.

_For him, for Finn…_

  
):(

The next morning Clarke woke up next to Finn and guilt struck her in the heart. He was so happy that they were together again, when in fact they weren’t. He reached out to touch her and she felt ready to jump out of her skin at the light caress. She had made things so much worse by having sex with him. She worried her bottom lip as she thought about what she had done when all she had wanted to do was help Finn. When his phone rang it was a relief because he went into the other room to talk. They were going to put a TAC team in place to guard her.

Someone knocking on the door puzzled her and she went to the door and opened it, not even thinking that given the circumstances it probably was a dumb thing to do. Instead of a hit man it was Bellamy who took in her bare legs and the gray tee shirt with a raised eyebrow. It was 11 am and they were supposed to meet an hour ago at the lab.

When Bellamy heard Finn talking on the phone, half-dressed it became obvious what had happened here last night; that and the scent of sex in the air. It almost killed him to think about it, but before he had time to fret too much it became clear what was going on and that Clarke was in danger. 

As Finn explained about the TAC team Bellamy knew that he could protect her better than any team they could possibly put in place and when Finn asked him to watch her he readily agreed.

Finn left and Bellamy waited while Clarke showered and got dressed, trying desperately to forget what he knew had happened here. This morning in the parking lot at the lab he had contemplated telling Clarke how he felt about her; now he was glad he hadn’t. Things happen for a reason and usually for the best, or so he tried to make himself believe. 

But it was a hard sell, he had to admit.

  
):(

The next morning Clarke and Bellamy went to Bioanalysis to get the results of the blood from Dr. Lin. The evening before Finn and Wells had arrested Tejada at his daughter’s sweet sixteen birthday party. Not a really wise choice Bellamy thought and was even more vigilant that normal. 

When Dr. Lin told them that there was absolutely nothing unusual in Echo’s blood both Bellamy and Clarke were puzzled. There had to be something, but all Dr. Lin could tell them was that it seemed to be the blood of a child. She was amazed that it wasn’t because of the levels of free radicals in it. The only thing useful she told them was that it was an extremely rare blood type – AO negative, Clarke’s blood type.

As they walked downstairs Clarke head was spinning at the news. She and Echo had the same blood type? Was that why she took me she asked? She didn’t understand any of this and Bellamy really didn’t have any answers for her. 

Outside as they were heading to the car Bellamy heard something and at the last moment he pushed Clarke aside as a bullet barely missed her head. He told her to stay down and ran to see what he could find out; all he saw were two men in a van heading out in a rush as they saw him. He grabbed up a spent bullet casing and went back to Clarke.

“You were hit!” Clarke exclaimed as she saw the blood stain on the front of his shirt.

Bellamy looked down and realized it was the vial of Echo’s blood, forever gone, along with the possibility of answers. There was still the blood on his shirt but it was doubtful they could get anything from that.

Right now all that mattered was that Clarke was okay; she had skinned up palms and an elbow from the asphalt of the parking lot, but otherwise she was fine – just really pissed. It was now personal to her.

Back at her place Finn arrived with the TAC team as Clarke was cleaning her scrapes. Finn was so worried about her and followed her into the bedroom, trying to hold her for a moment. She felt stiff in his arms which he understood given what she’d just been through.

“I love you,” he said, holding her.

“I love you too,” she replied and then immediately hated herself. It was an auto-pilot response, she’d said it a hundred times in the past and it just slipped out this time.

Bellamy heard it all; he wasn’t really trying to but it was a small apartment and vampire hearing means sometimes you hear things that you don’t want to hear, things that cut you to the core, like this.

He turned away and waited for them to come out of the bedroom; he didn’t want to turn Clarke’s protection over to the TAC team but he didn’t have any reason to hang around either. He watched at Finn left and Clarke stared out the window as he headed to his car, pulling the blinds apart to get a better view. 

Suddenly a blue sedan pulled up and a masked man ran at Finn. He had a gun and forced Finn into the trunk after placing a piece of duct tape over his mouth. The car sped off after the gunman fired at a policeman, taking him down. Clarke screamed Finn’s name and tore out of the apartment, closely followed by Bellamy and Wells who was yelling at her to stop.

Outside she jumped into Finn’s car and took off; Bellamy caught up with her at the corner and she slowed enough for him to jump in. They tried to follow but Clarke finally lost them amidst the traffic. Bellamy contacted Jasper and as Clarke tried calling Finn’s phone, Jasper traced it through the GPS, and they located him in Griffith Park. Bellamy and Clarke sped to the park; Bellamy also contacted Wells to let him know where they were heading.

At the park everything seemed okay as Bellamy handled the two would-be assailants. As they were trying to get Finn out of the trunk one of the assailants came to and fired at the back of the car, striking Finn many times.

On the ground Bellamy quickly assessed his injuries. Bellamy had been a medic in the Korean War and he knew it was grave. Clarke was trying to hold it all together as she and Finn talked; she was trying to keep him awake. Bellamy worked first on one area and then another. He used a chain from a necklace that Clarke was wearing to try to tie off an artery then used a cigarette lighter plug to try to cauterize another.

Clarke held her jacket in place over a belly wound and listened to Finn who was slipping farther away with each breath no matter what Bellamy did. Wells arrived and wanted to get Finn into the car to get him to the hospital, but they had already called for an ambulance. Bellamy knew that to move Finn would immediately kill him; when he finally made Wells understand that he worked again on Finn. Both he and Clarke were stained with Finn’s blood which was bad enough for both of them, but the sun was also beating down on him, making him feel weak and as it burned him.

“Bellamy, you can save him - turn him. He’ll live!”

“No. That’s not living Clarke!” Bellamy told her, appalled at her plea.

“For me, please!” she begged, sobs wracking her body as Finn slipped away.

Forty five seconds before the ambulance got there Finn’s heart stopped and Bellamy had Clarke breathe for Finn while Bellamy did CPR but it was no use. Even the paramedics couldn’t save him, and they finally pronounced him dead. Clarke tore away from them, needing to escape. Bellamy tried to talk to her and she spit at him, “Leave me alone!”

Bellamy watched her struggle away from all of them, her heart obviously broken. He knew how she felt.

  
):(

At the police station Bellamy finally convinced Wells to let him speak to Bustos, one of the assailants alone and it didn’t take long to convince him to give up Tejada’s location. Of course, the fangs helped a great deal. He sat on the corner of the table, his back to the glass and the was no sound on either. Bustos gave him the name of Tejada's location Bellamy felt only slightly guilty for lying about the location to Wells but he knew that soon it wouldn’t matter because Tejada was a dead man walking. One hour later it was finished; Tejada was dead and if some of the people in the bar where he had been holed up told stories of the day El Diablo came to call, no one was talking. Or so he thought.

  
):(

Raven was with Clarke and very worried. Abby and Marcus were in Santa Barbara and wouldn’t be back for a few hours, so she was on watch right now. Clarke sat in the chair in her bedroom, crying inconsolably; huge sobs wracking her small frame. They tore Raven’s heart out as she watched. She sat in the bedroom with her, each with a glass of wine and Clarke talked some, off and on for an hour or so.

“I did love him Raven; not in love, but I never ever wanted it to end this way. He was such a good man and I – I am horrible for not appreciating that. I – we made love last night and I shouldn’t have, but now I’m glad I did. I hope he only thought I loved him as he died; I couldn’t bear it if he didn’t. He was only trying to protect me, Raven, he was trying to protect me.”

“Clarkey, I’m sure he knew.”

“I’m so angry at Bellamy! He could have done – well he could have done more to save him!”

Raven understood all too well what Bellamy could have done and he raised a couple of notches in her estimation that he didn’t do it. Raven had heard a lot about Bellamy in the past week and she began to think that maybe Roan wasn’t the only good vampire, but she still wasn’t sure. “Clarkey, he tried hard; Wells and the paramedics said he took extremely heroic measures.”

Wells had called Raven to come and pick Clarke up at the site and while it was good to see him again it was horrible circumstances. Clarke watched Bellamy with angry eyes as he gave a statement to the police and explained what he had done to the paramedics. When Wells finally said they could go Raven wrapped her arm around Clarke’s shoulder and almost had to pull her away as they loaded Finn’s body into the ambulance.

“Look, you need something to eat, okay? Just a little toast or soup; I’m going into the kitchen, let me know if you need anything else until I get back, okay?” Clarke’s face remained blank as she stared at Raven with uncomprehending eyes. 

In the kitchen Raven started to hunt through the fridge and cabinets to find something for Clarke when her phone started vibrating in her pocket. It was Abby and Raven quietly stepped out into the hallway to take the call.

Clarke sat in the semi-darkness, reliving the day in Technicolor; not that she wanted to but it wouldn’t go away. She was angry and ashamed and hurt and so sorry for all of it. She took a small sip of the wine and almost jumped a bit as her phone rang.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Bellamy asked. He had come in through her open balcony window and stared at her; the tears that streaked her face tore open his heart. The scent of so many emotions rolled off of her and he wanted to make it better, but he didn’t know how to do it.

“I don’t want to talk to anyone.” She looked at him, seeing the naked pain in his hazel eyes as the memories of the afternoon came flooding back to her, scraping freshly at wounds that were already raw. She felt her anger with him rise anew and she looked away again.

Bellamy felt the anger hit him like a heated blast of fury and he almost turned around. This probably wasn’t the best time to talk to her, but he had to try. He knew that she hadn’t forgiven him for not turning Finn.

They debated the situation; she blamed him and his refusal to turn Finn. Bellamy pointed out that it was his job that killed him, Tejada that killed him and that he wouldn’t ever do this to anyone else. 

Again, he reminded himself. He wouldn’t ever do it again. How could he? He knew how.

“If being a vampire is so horrible then why do you go on living?” she demanded, her reddened eyes piercing his fiercely.

Bellamy sucked in a breath. He went on living for her; each day he carried on for her, but he could never say those words to her – not now, not ever. “I, I don’t know,” he finally answered.

Fresh tears ran down her cheeks; she asked a question she knew she shouldn’t. “What if it had been me lying there? Would you have turned me?”

The knife not only stabbed his heart again but twisted cruelly. What would he do? He’d asked himself that question a hundred times. He didn’t know but what he said was, “I’d have done the same thing.”

Clarke seemed to melt away, right in front of him. The pain was too much, for both of them and he left then, through the same door he came in. How could he have answered her any other way? The real problem was that he suddenly knew exactly what he would have done.

Raven came back into the apartment after filling in Abby. They would be here in an hour or so and Raven was thankful for that. She heard Clarke sobbing wildly and she practically ran into the bedroom. She questioned Clarke about what was wrong, but Clarke couldn’t speak about it; if she started she might not ever stop talking. 

Her heart was done now. She had lost both men that she loved on this day.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! I hope everyone is well and happy. Thanks for the love you show me. It feeds the writer in me and keeps me going. 
> 
> Next chapter: At the funeral, Raven makes a shocking statement when she sees Bellamy covered in bruises and cuts. How could it be, that he was out in the sunshine and not bothered by it? Echo makes an appearance and changes Bellamy's life before almost getting him killed. Curious??? See you Tuesday for some answers.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Clarke and Bellamy struggle with his words when he said he'd do the same thing for her that he'd done with Finn. Bellamy couldn't imagine letting her die, but he couldn't stand the hurt of turning her as well. Echo makes a final appearance and offers Bellamy a chance to change his life, at least temporally.

_January 13, 2018_

_It’s been 4 days since Finn died and I still feel as if I am swimming underwater, trying to find somewhere, anywhere to surface for air. Whether I’m awake or asleep, my thoughts are constantly on Finn and how I feel I let him down. He deserved so much better than he got in the end and I was a part of all of that. If I had been honest with him before all this, about my feelings for him (and Bellamy) maybe he wouldn’t have gone into the Tejada case quite the same way. _

_That last night that we had sex – I feel so much regret about it. I should not have done it and yet, in the end I think it helped when he died because he felt loved. He was loved, just not in the way he wanted. Those two loves are a mile apart in one way and yet only a breath away from one another when all is said and done. He died not knowing my true feelings, which helped him but now I will forever carry that guilt with me, knowing that I deceived him. _   
  
_Still, when one of his co-workers brought a box of his personal items from his office to me it was really hard to look at and when I found a date in his planner with ‘Celeste’ anger over-rode every other emotion that I felt. How could I feel anger, jealousy over a date in a book? Even when I met her at the restaurant and found out that she was a jeweler Finn had hired to reset his grandmother’s stone I felt this irrational urge to be angry. He was going to propose to me which at once thrilled me and broke my heart. What would I have answered? That’s a question I can’t answer, at least not now._

_Finn’s parents came down from Vancouver to help go through his apartment and make the funeral arrangements. My mother and Marcus met them for the first time, and I could tell that my mom was really uncomfortable with it all since she knows how conflicted my feelings were. Thank goodness Raven was here; she just has this ability to put everyone at ease and seemed to make everyone relax, as much as possible. She is a charmer and her magic came in very handy the past few days._

_I think I am going to give the ring back to his parents; no, I know that I HAVE to because it’s a family stone and it doesn’t belong to me. Right now, I’m more afraid of how that will affect them so I will wait until after the funeral. Whether I would have married him or not isn’t the point; I didn’t love him in the right way, and I can’t keep it. Hopefully they will give it to his younger brother, who lives in England right now, attending school. He won’t be here until tomorrow which is why we haven’t had the funeral yet; it will be the day after tomorrow, and I am ashamed to say I am ready for it to be over with._

_I haven’t talked to Bellamy since that night in my bedroom. I love him but right now I feel betrayed by him and I don’t want to see him. God, I never thought I would ever say that, but I need some space and time to sort through everything and get my head straight. I hope that he will be there in time, when I’m ready to talk._

_Still, I wonder. Did he mean it when he said he would have done the same thing if it were me? It that’s true, maybe we don’t have a future. All I know for sure is that that hurt as much as Finn dying did._

_Later..._

):(

  
4 Days Earlier…

Clarke watched as Bellamy silently slipped out of the balcony door of her bedroom; he didn’t realize he was carrying what was left of her heart with him. His words had stunned her; they were a final slap to the face in a day that had been one slap after another. 

_“What if it had been me lying there? Would you have saved me?”_   
_“I would have done the same thing.”_

Those words had almost destroyed her and she stood up and slammed the balcony door shut, shattering several panes of glass in the process. She watched as the broken shards of glass fell to the carpet, almost like tears, glittering in the dim light. Clarke sank to the floor and hugged her knees tightly to her chest, laying her tear-stained cheek against her knees. Wrenching sobs shook her body as she gulped air in; trying to control the anguish she was immersed in. 

The apartment was quiet around her and Clarke was aware of her heart beating frantically as she cried; and yet who was she crying for her head screamed. Was it Finn, or Bellamy or for herself? The silence provided no answers as she spiraled downward, only seeking a refuge from the pain.

Raven came into the room when she heard the balcony door slam closed. She stood for a moment and watched her best friend sitting on the floor and she felt so helpless; she didn’t know what to do to help. So, she did the only thing she could; she went to Clarke and sat down next to and hugged her close and then they cried together, each girl seemingly sharing one breath, one thought, one heartache. Raven rocked Clarke in her arms like one does a small child and when Abby and Marcus arrived a few minutes later that was what they found; Raven and Clarke wrapped in each other’s arms, clinging tightly, lost in their excruciating anguish.

  
):(

  
Bellamy jumped down from the balcony and watched through the shadowy curtain as Clarke slammed the door shut, breaking several of the windowpanes. His immediate reaction was to jump back up there, but he forced himself to stay on the ground. He sat down between two small bushes and hung his head as he listened to her cry. It wrenched his heart to be an uninvited party to her sorrow; he wanted to pull her into his arms and make her feel safe and happy. He heard her take deep gulps of air as she sobbed, and the knife twisted a bit more in his undead heart.

Bellamy was stunned; why hadn’t he told Clarke the truth? Why had he said that he would have done the same thing? He didn’t know that – he didn’t. He didn’t ever want to have to think about turning her; he was afraid that if it ever came to that he wouldn’t be able to do it. Or maybe he was afraid he would. 

_Wouldn’t you want that? To have her with you always?_

He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to push it all away; the pain, the love. He heard her heart beating frantically and then someone was with her; Raven, her friend. He leaned back against the building, blending into the shadows a bit more and leaned his head against the siding and let his own tears flow. Had he lost her for good? He didn’t know.

A few minutes later he heard a car pull up out front and recognized Abby’s anxious voice as they headed up the walk. Bellamy debated whether to try and talk to them and decided not to; it was for the best. Let Clarke be comforted by her family he thought as he made his way to the Benz, parked farther down the road. He sat in the car for a moment trying to decide what to do before he realized that there was only one thing he could do. He started the car and headed to Murphy’s house.

  
):(

  
Between Abby and Raven they finally got Clarke into bed. She lay there, pale and curled up like a small child as Abby tucked in the covers around her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Abby ran gentle fingers through a few strands of Clarke’s silken hair that was damp from all the tears and smoothed it away from her face. When she saw Clarke’s haunted blue eyes staring at her she whispered, “I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke swallowed hard and bit her lower lip, trying to stifle more tears. She was worn out, weary in a way she had never experienced before. “I love you too, Mama. Thank you for being here,” she mumbled.

“Sleep Clarkey; I can’t lie and tell you it will all be better tomorrow, but it will be a little easier, I promise.”

Clarke sighed and closed her eyes, wanting to shut the world out. Abby stared for a moment and then silently moved away. But the time she got to the door she realized that Clarke was already asleep. She pulled the door closed and went out to the living room where Raven and Marcus were talking quietly.

Abby poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch next to Marcus. He put his arm around her, and she leaned against him, grateful for his support. For a moment she closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh as the events of this evening washed over her.

“I’m going to stay here with her tonight,” she said and both Raven and Marcus nodded.   
“I’m staying to,” Raven said. “I’ll sleep on the couch if you want to sleep with Clarke. It might be better if she wasn’t in there alone,” Raven said, looking at the bedroom door.

“I’m sure you’re right. Tomorrow I think we should try to convince her to come and stay with us, or your place. She doesn’t need to be here where all these memories are staring her in the face.”

Raven and Marcus nodded and all three of them were startled by a soft knock on the door. “Who could that be?” Abby asked.

Marcus got up to answer it and wasn’t really surprised to see Wells standing there, looking very upset.

“Wells, come in,” he said, reaching out his hand to shake the other mans. 

“Hi, everyone. Am I intruding?” he asked, glancing around the room.

“No, not at all. But Clarke is in bed if you wanted to talk to her.” Abby said. She stood up and hugged Wells for a moment, noting the surprised look on the handsome young man’s face. “Please Wells, have a seat. Would you like some coffee?”

He nodded wearily and sat down in the chair next to Raven. He seemed to melt into the chair and exhaustion rolled off him. “How is she?” he asked.

“Worn out, over-whelmed, as you might expect. When we finally got her into bed a little bit ago, she was asleep almost immediately.” Abby sat back down on the couch and smiled at Wells; he looked good. A little older perhaps and definitely stressed, but it was good to see him.

“What can you tell us, Wells?” Marcus asked, deciding to ask the question that they all wanted answers to.

Wells told them the tale of what had happened the past couple of days; he told of Clarke and Bellamy chasing Bustos and Huerta, of the fight for Finn’s life at the park. “It was amazing how Bellamy tried to save him; really extraordinary the paramedics said. Apparently, Bellamy had some combat medic training in the war or something. Hell, I didn’t even know that Bellamy had been in the military.”   
  
“Um, I think he doesn’t like to talk about it much,” Marcus said, watching Wells carefully.

“Yeah, well then he came to the station and asked to talk to Bustos, alone and I let him. He got a name out of Bustos, a place where Tejada hangs out supposedly. When Bellamy left Bustos was a trembling, freaked out mess. He kept mumbling something about ‘El Diablo’.”

Marcus’s attention immediately picked up and he focused on Wells. He wasn’t surprised to see Wells’ eyes question his own. “The strange thing was, when we got to the bar Bellamy told us about, they never heard of Tejada, at least that they were admitting anyway. Then we get this call about another bar that had been torn apart and then torched. Not sure what to make of that. Any ideas?”

“Us? No, this is the first I’ve heard about that Wells. Why would you ask?” Marcus said, trying to figure out what, if anything Wells knew.

Wells finished his coffee and sat the empty cup on the coffee table in front of him. “Well, I will check on Clarke tomorrow.” He stood up and headed for the door. “Oh, have any of you seen Bellamy tonight?” He watched each face carefully, looking for any flicker of emotion. Instead all he got were blank looks of surprise. 

_So, they haven’t seen him. Good…_

  
):(

  
For a couple of days Bellamy worried about Clarke; as Murphy put it, he ‘was jumpier than a one-eyed rabbit in a cage full of lions. He fought the urge a dozen times a day of going to see Clarke but each time he managed to talk himself out of it. One evening as he came home, he realized he had company and while he didn’t recognize the scent, he could tell that they were vamps, very old vamps judging by the scent of them to boot.

He approached the apartment cautiously and headed up to the roof, where he could tell they were waiting. When he found them, he realized his preliminary guess was right; they were very old vamps; two of them, one tall and self-assured and the other short and quiet. The tall one was memorable though; he had one pure black eye, like the eye itself had been plucked out and replaced by onyx. It was eerie and unnerving he decided. Worse, they were looking for Echo and even had a copy of the original marriage certificate from their wedding in 1959.

He didn’t know what they wanted with her but he damn sure wasn’t going to tell them anything, even if he had something to tell which he didn’t. The last he had seen of her she had been in the hospital and then she had disappeared without a trace.

They leapt over the balustrade and Bellamy watched as they made their way down the 18 floors of the building, finally disappearing in the inky shadows of the street below. But it got him thinking about Echo and he decided to do some investigating.   
  
First stop was Murphy and he asked about the two medieval vamps that had paid him a visit. Murphy’s reaction was startling to see at the mention of the black-eyed vamp.

“Lance,” he said, a disconcerted look on his face. “You stay away from him Bellamy,” he had warned. “He’s old and makes me look like a pauper. He never leaves Europe and whatever he wants with Echo, you stay out of it.”

Words which only made Bellamy more curious. He was convinced that Murphy knew more than he was saying, but he let it go and decided he needed to figure out where Echo went when she left the hospital, which meant starting with the hospital.

After a little green was exchanged with the security at the hospital Bellamy saw the tapes of the hallway where Echo’s room had been. What he discovered shocked the guard, but Bellamy almost laughed because it should have been predictable. Cynthia Davis, one of Echo’s oldest friends had smuggled her out of the hospital.   
  
Bellamy and Cynthia didn’t like each other; she had been at their wedding, casting hateful eyes at him but he was so in love and excited he failed to pay her much attention. After Bellamy was turned Cynthia took every opportunity to point out how rotten a vamp Bellamy was. In some ways he didn’t care because it was true; as much as she loathed Bellamy, he was surprised that she hadn’t gotten rid of him before the wedding. Whether she was in love with Echo or not, Bellamy didn’t really know. There had been rumors, but by the time Bellamy understood everything it was too late; he had been turned and life would never be the same again.

_1952, Murphy’s mansion…_

_Bellamy stared at himself in the mirror; the two weeks he had been at Murphy’s had made a huge difference in his outlook and appearance. He was feeding and he had learned that he didn’t have to kill to survive. Murphy had taught him about his enhanced senses and abilities and Bellamy finally begin to feel more at home in his new body. Not that he would ever have chosen this; not for anything but this was what life was and if he were to survive, he had to play the cards that he held. _

_He walked downstairs to find Murphy in the study, getting ready for dinner. Her name was Heidi and she was a beautiful blonde; a student at UCLA who would be a doctor in a few years. She and Murphy both smiled as Bellamy walked into the room and settled down in a leather chair. He sank into the pliant leather and sighed before crossing his legs and smiling at the pair._

_“Just in time for dinner I see,” Murphy mocked. Since Bellamy had been there, he had come to appreciate having someone else around for company and to share meals with. He wouldn’t admit it but he was lonely and Bellamy was easy to be with. “Who would you like?” he asked, his eyes sparkling in the flickering shadows cast by the fireplace. There was no need for the fireplace in LA but to Murphy it reminded him of other times, and he was reluctant to let them all go so every now and again he lit the fire and enjoyed the glow it cast in the large room._

_“I think I would enjoy Marilyn this evening, if she is available and agreeable,” he answered. Franklin, Murphy’s butler handed him a glass of scotch and then went to summon the young lady in question without speaking a word._

_A few minutes later Marilyn appeared, fresh-faced and beautiful. She liked Bellamy and was always happy to feed him. He was gentle and caring of her and when he looked at her with those beautiful long-lashed deep brown eyes she knew that she would do anything he wanted – anything at all._

_When they were done feeding Bellamy and Murphy left the girls to recuperate and headed to the billiards room for a game or two. Bellamy never managed to beat Murphy, but he enjoyed their games and the conversation that they shared while they played. Tonight, was going to be different though and he wasn’t sure how Murphy was going to take it._

_After Murphy racked the balls Bellamy took the first shot, a beautiful break that scattered the balls and sent two into corner pockets. As he took aim for his next shot he said, “Murphy, I’ve decided to go back to Echo.”_

_Murphy’s eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch and then he was suddenly busy chalking the end of his cue. His mind digested the information for a moment as he thought of a response. He had really enjoyed Bellamy being here and hated to see him go back to Echo but he knew all along that this day would come. “When are you going?”_

_“I, uh, thought tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow,” Bellamy said with a nod of his head. “I have to find out if there is really anything between us or if it was all some sort of fantasy.”_

_“Um hm, um hmm,” Murphy muttered, taking his first shot. He drew back the cue and hit the cue ball much harder than he intended and watched as it flew off the table and hit a lamp on the other side of the room. “Dammit,” he exclaimed, heading over to see if he had damaged anything else._

_Bellamy had never seen Murphy lose control like this. He was really upset and that bothered him. He was more than grateful to Murphy for everything he had learned; Murphy had shared his girls and his knowledge freely and Bellamy knew that he would never have a better friend. It had been two weeks since he had been here, and he knew that he had to go back and face his marriage and the woman that he had fallen in love with. He blocked out the rest of that sentence, ‘and then hated when she turned him’. Did he love her or hate her? He needed to find out._

_He and Murphy never said another word about it that night; they had finished their game and played two more. The next day Echo showed up to pick him up, obviously due to Murphy calling her._

_Back at Echo’s house things were very tense between them; both of them had things to say and both were reluctant to say them. Only Cynthia, ever present, made comments and conversation. Most of it ridiculing Bellamy; he only drank his fill of blood and refused to finish off the victim, she or Echo had to do it. He was so civilized now, so Murphy. It disgusted her._

_Bellamy took it all, for now he decided until he figured out if he was going to stay. She hung all over Echo when she could, whispering in her ear, casting mysterious smiles her way. It was disgusting to Bellamy and finally one day he’d had enough. _

_“Echo, either she goes, or I do. I mean it. I’ve had enough of her taunting and interference in our lives. Make your decision,” he demanded, staring Cynthia down._

_Her eyes flashed with a hatred that was brighter than a star going nova. The corners of her mouth turned up as she tilted her head to the side just a bit, but she was full of confidence because she knew that Echo would never send her away. _

_Until it happened. _   
  
_Bellamy knew he had made an enemy for sure._

  
):(

  
Echo was back and she was a vampire again Bellamy realized as he watched her in a laboratory below him. Jasper had tracked Cynthia down and while she didn’t provide any information Jasper did get the address of a warehouse where Cynthia was shipping a large number of French herbs. Bellamy knew it had something to do with a cure  
.  
Bellamy watched the scene below and blinked in surprise when Lance showed up and killed the lab tech and tried to take Echo away. Bellamy swung into action, taking on Lance and watched in surprise when Lances’ arm caught on fire and then instantly healed itself. 

_Vampires can’t do that! They turn to ash when exposed to flames._

Echo grabbed a small silver-colored box and disappeared with Lance quickly following her. Bellamy stared at the dead vamp on the floor and decided to call the cleaners. He was more than pissed when Kelly and her crew showed up.

Murphy had spoken with Katrina, the head cleaner about Kelly and had been promised that Kelly would behave. She was very polite to Bellamy at the warehouse, amazingly so. It was sort of spooky he decided and when he left, she called out to him. “You know Bellamy, there doesn’t have to be a cleanup for you to call me.”

He only looked at her in surprise and left quickly. She disgusted him.

When he got back to his loft there was another visitor waiting to see him and this time he did recognize the scent. It struck fear into his heart but also lifted his spirits. Clarke stepped out of the shadows as he walked towards his door. He had never been so happy to see someone in his whole life.

They caught up for a few minutes, sitting on the couch as Clarke talked a bit about Finn. “You were wearing an engagement ring at the funeral,” he asked, dreading the answer.

“I, um, I gave it back to his parents when it was done. I think they were relieved since it was his grandmother's stone in it. And I'm pretty sure they didn't like me either; they thought Finn could do so much better than an internet news reporter.” She gave him a small, yet pensive smile.

Bellamy nodded solemnly. He didn't know where that left he and Clarke but knew it might take her some time.

As they talked about other things, he was just starting to feel comfortable with her, understanding that there might be hope for them in the future when there was a knock on the door. Another scent he recognized, and he would much rather not have this happen now but he needed answers. He sent an apologetic look at Clarke and reluctantly answered the door to admit Echo. 

She hugged him tightly and Bellamy stood there, letting her but not really hugging her in return. Clarke could only stare at them and made her way to the door, pulling her coat on as she went. Echo watched her, clearly not disappointed that she was going. When she had gone Bellamy went into the living room where Echo was seated. The things she told him astounded him.

A cure; there was a cure but it was only a mortal cure, lasting only for a limited amount of time. It was developed during the French revolution, which was in part a vampire purge. People learned of the existence of vampires and learned that you couldn’t hang them because they didn’t die. They would take a possible vampire’s hand and put it into a flame; if it blistered it was a human, if it turned to ash the person was staked and then beheaded. The guillotine was created especially for this purpose because it was the only way to kill vamps for sure they believed.  
  
The aristocracy, panicked because their kind were dying almost daily, developed the cure from French botanicals to save themselves. It was too late to save Louis the XVI, but it did save many others. You placed a bit of the substance it in a small cut and it spread through your system, making you temporarily human. Echo explained all of this to Bellamy and then agreed to give him a bit. She wanted him to go away with her because Lance was looking for her, but Bellamy refused. She told him Lance was a part of a very powerful royal family, seven brothers who had been turned by a cousin of Louis the XVI. 

She asked Bellamy to get a knife and he watched as Echo cut a short but deep place and then put the substance into the cut on his arm. Almost immediately he felt warmth spread through his body, radiating from the cut. It was like a miracle to him; he was sad it wouldn’t last forever but it was something. Echo watched him, seeming satisfied somehow.

“Bellamy, please come with me; I can make you happy, I know I can.”

“No, I'm not the same person as I was back then. I don't want that life anymore.”

“You think you are in love with her, don't you? Clarke?”

“I am in love with her. I don't know if we have a chance together, but I'm going to try and figure it out.”

He saw the sadness in her eyes at the realization that he no longer loved her. He had never seen her this close to tears before. Maybe she finally understood he thought as her listened to her final words.

“Maybe love can't exist without mortality.”

Bellamy walked her out and suddenly Lance and the other vampire were on them, attacking. Bellamy immediately accused Echo of giving the cure to get him killed but Lance only laughed at that and told him that he could have killed him when he was a vampire.

The fight was brutal and when Lance had Bellamy pinned to the ground, ready to stake him Echo called out that she would go with him and give him the rest of the cure if he would spare Bellamy. Lance went to her and held the stake against her heart.

“You know what he’ll do to me if you take me to him,” she said, her eyes focused on Bellamy.

“You made your choice sister when you chose to bring this ungrateful mortal into the family without our consent and stole the cure.”

_Sister? She’s his sister? Seven siblings, six brothers and one sister. _

The thought reverberated through Bellamy’s stunned mind. It made so much sense. He watched as Lance stabbed the stake through her heart and she went limp. In a matter of moments all three were gone, leaving

Bellamy alone on the pavement, battered and bruised. He slowly made his way back to the loft and while the pain was horrible, for the first time in over fifty years he was hurt and hungry, and not for blood. It felt incredibly good.

He looked at himself in the mirror, bruised and battered, his hands torn up as he had tried to defend himself from them. He washed away the blood and stood grinning at himself in the mirror. No matter how much hisbody hurt and ached, it didn't matter because for now, he was human again.

A hot shower helped with the aches and when he got out, he made his way downstairs and called half a dozen restaurants to get some food delivered. He couldn't make up his mind what he wanted, so he just randomly picked. It all tasted like ambrosia to him.

  
):(

  
Raven, Marcus and Abby stood to the side and waited for the service for Finn to begin. Clarke was better today they each thought as she chatted with members of Finn’s family and other friends and co-workers of Finn’s. Suddenly all three of them noticed Bellamy limping across the cemetery to stand in front of Clarke. 

Raven watched in fascination; he was bruised, with cuts and abrasions all over his face. AND, he was out in the sunlight and not hiding his face. 

“What the hell? He’s not a vampire anymore?” She heard a ragged intake of breath as Abby and Marcus stared at her. She had spoken the words out loud. She inwardly groaned and wondered what she had done and how to make it go away.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darling readers!!! I hope this finds you well and happy. Tomorrow is my birthday and I'm excited for it! Thank you all so much for the love and kudos. If you are enjoying the story, please comment, it keeps me going.
> 
> I am posting another short one shot as soon as I get this chapter up. It is titled _Sleeping with Clarke_ and was supposed to be posted a week ago last Sunday but my computer sort of ate it. It directly follows the chapter where Bellamy and Clarke fly to New York to find Murphy. 
> 
> Next chapter: Raven has to explain her comment at Finn's funeral and she tells them the story of how she knows about vampires. Also, this chapter will be a bit different. I've titled it for the song _What Becomes of the Broken Hearted_, with some lyrics thrown in as all of our characters are dealing with pain at this time. I hope you will enjoy it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven 'fesses up and tells her story to the family about what happened in Tokyo. Our mystery woman is identified. Murphy thinks about Sarah and learns what happened when she was turned.
> 
> Chapter has a title, a song from the Isley Brothers that suits this chapter really well. What Becomes of the Broken Hearted.

**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?**

_January 19, 2018_

  
_My birthday is in 3 days and I couldn’t feel less like celebrating this year. Not only because of Finn’s death and dealing with my feelings regarding him and Bellamy but also because Raven has opened up problems that would have been better ignored. It was unintentional, but none the less it happened._

_My best friend knows about vampires; you’d think I would find that comforting because now there is someone to talk about it with, but so far not so much. She is petrified of them and after I heard her story I understand why; if my first experiences had been like hers, I would definitely feel the same way._

_Finn’s funeral was so difficult to get through; for everyone. I met his little brother who looks a lot like him except he’s a bit hipper, edgier really with blonde streaked hair and an earring. He looks like the consummate California surfer boy and in reality, he’s never lived here. He’s at university in England on a Rhodes scholarship and when he is done will be a lawyer, like his father and Finn were. Jeremy Collins is very polite but has a humor about him that the rest of the family lacks. Not to say that he was joking or anything, quite the contrary because he was devastated by his brother’s death. But the crinkles around his eyes tell the tale of someone who enjoys life. Finn could be humorous, but he was usually so focused on his job that it didn’t often have the opportunity to shine through. Those rare moments when it did were one of the reasons I fell in love with him. That was the fun and exciting Finn; the one who wasn’t weighted down with court cases and criminal law._   


  
_Wells has been to see me, and something is up; I know him to well too not know that something is on his mind, even though he was nothing but concerned and sympathetic. I’ve promised to have dinner with him soon and hopefully we can get to the bottom of it. I know that Wells will miss Finn; they had become very good friends and it is only natural that he would want to see other people who shared good times with his friend too. _

_When I saw Bellamy at the funeral 4 days ago I was over-whelmed at how good it was to see him. When I realized that he was human it astounded me; he was hurt – beaten and limping but he was still - what’s the word? Incandescent maybe? Not happy because of the situation but he had this inner glow and even the somber circumstances couldn’t hide it. I don’t know how long he will be human. Forever or just for awhile? So many questions and no answers at this point. It also makes me realize that he had to have seen Echo and I must admit that it makes me jealous. _   


  
_I want to see him, be with him. There, I’ve said it. Despite everything, I love him, and I want to at least tell him that and see if there is any chance for us. He’s told me so many times that relationships between humans and vamps are bad and don’t work out, but that begs the questions to be asked – why? Why exactly? I’ve seen the bad side of vampirism; I know he sleeps in a freezer; he drinks blood, he has amazing abilities I can’t even imagine, but what exactly makes it so dangerous? Am I being naive about something? Is he afraid he would kill me? Or worse, which to him would mean turning me into a vampire? Would I ever want that if we were together? I don’t know, I can’t answer that right now because I’m not ready to ask that question. _

  
_But if he loves me, even half as much as I love him, I will do whatever is necessary to give us a chance at life together._

  
_Later…_

  
):(

  
_As I walk this land of broken dreams_   
_I have visions of many things_   
_Happiness is just an illusion_   
_Filled with sadness and illusions_

The morning after Finn’s funeral…

  
Bellamy came slowly awake in the early morning; dawn was just beginning to break, and he watched as the dappled sun peeked through the windows casting playful shadows over his apartment. He smiled as he spied minute particles of dust that almost sparkled about the room and frowned as he stretched on the couch and sucked in a painful breath. Yep, still human. 

  
He tossed off the afghan and rose shakily to his feet. He’d always thought his couch was pretty comfortable but that was when he was laying there watching a game or something. Definitely not when his body was battered and bruised. Whether it was the couch or his injuries he didn’t know but he decided he had to get some other kind of sleeping arrangements. Add to ‘to-do’ list he decided, along with get groceries and maybe some band aides or something. His face looked terrible.

  
He turned the coffee maker on and slowly made his way upstairs to take a long, hot shower. The water rained down on him from above and he stood still for a minute enjoyed the silken warmth of the water before he started washing up. It hurt to raise his arms so that he could shampoo his hair, but it was a pain he relished; he would live with this pain the rest of his life if it meant being human.

  
_Being human. How much time did he have?_  


Yesterday at the funeral Clarke had looked at him with wonder showing in her sad eyes. And Finn’s ring was on her finger; he couldn’t forget that. She had made her choice and even though Finn was dead it was clear where her heart lie.  


I must let her go; I have to. It’s time and she certainly deserves a life without me hanging around the shadows. Maybe it’s time for me to go back to Seattle…

The thought brought a painful thump to his heart and he knew that even if he could only catch an occasional glimpse of her in the future, he would never leave her again. He would always keep her safe.

):(

  
Raven woke up on Clarke’s couch as she heard her friend making coffee. She slid one eye open enough to watch as Clarke scooped out coffee from the can and dropped it into the coffee filter. She looked like she had gotten some sleep which was good because Raven knew that Marcus and Abby would be demanding answers today – answers she didn’t want to have to give.

  
She couldn’t believe what she had said yesterday. She didn’t believe that she had actually said it aloud. As she watched Bellamy limp across that cemetery it just shocked her, that was all. She had known since she was back that her friend was involved with a vampire, but she and Clarke hadn’t ever talked about it; she had been positive that Clarke didn’t know what Bellamy was. It was the number one rule, you keep their secret. Abby and Marcus had both heard it and Marcus had said, ‘we’ll talk about this tomorrow Raven’, before going to speak to Bellamy. This was so involved and if Raven had her way, she’d crawl under a rock somewhere and pull it over her. Not much chance of that happening she decided as she realized that Clarke was standing over her, a small smile on her still pale face.

  
“Hey, coffee’s brewing,” Clarke said.

  
“Mm hmm,” Raven mumbled, sitting up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, blinking in the bright morning light that was streaming in the open blinds. “What time is it?  
”

“Almost 9 sleepy head. Sorry to wake you. I – I feel restless, you know?” Clarke said as she pulled a couple of coffee mugs out of the cabinet and sat them on the counter. She pulled flavored creamer out of the fridge for Raven and smiled because her friend liked a little coffee with a whole lot of the creamer. Definitely NOT a hard-core coffee drinker.

  
Raven padded off to the bathroom and soon Clarke heard the shower going and Raven singing; Clarke didn’t recognize the tune, but it was so off-key that it might have been a number one hit for all Clarke could tell she thought with a wry smile.

  
While she waited for the coffee to finish Clarke wandered over to the windows, prepared to look out but hesitated when she stood in front of them. Last time she had done this she was watching Finn, right before he was kidnapped. Her hand rose tentatively and then she withdrew it quickly. She couldn’t do it and she turned around and headed over to the desk and booted the computer, a task she hadn’t done in days.

  
As Clarke surfed the net she heard Raven shut the water off and soon she walked out of the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a red camisole top, her long dark hair streaming in thick, damp ropes down her back as she worked a wide-tooth comb through it.

  
“Ready for coffee?” Clarke inquired. At Raven’s nod she poured two cups, adding a very generous amount of creamer for Raven. Raven wandered over and sat down on a bar chair at the counter and took a sip of the coffee. Or what passed for coffee in her opinion. “Not bad. You’re finally getting the hang of it Turner!” she laughed. She jumped when there was a knock on the door.

  
Clarke gave her a quizzical look as she headed to the door. When she opened it her mom and Marcus stood there with a box of Krispy Kreme donuts in hand.  


“Um, how wonderful. Come in,” Clarke said, taking the box from Marcus. “Want some coffee?

  
They both murmured yes and followed Clarke into the small kitchen. Raven stared at them both, knowing that it was all going to hit the fan now and wondering if she could make a run for it. She looked longingly at the door and then sighed. It was time to get it all out and if none of them knew about vampires she could just laugh it all off. But judging by the look on Marcus’s face she knew that wasn’t the case. So how did they know?

  
When everyone had their coffee and a donut, they migrated back to the living room and took seats. Abby stared at her and Clarke caught the look and frowned, wondering what was wrong.

  
“Mom, what’s up? Why are you upset?”

  
Raven counted her heartbeats while she waited for Abby or Marcus to speak. Twenty-two went by before anyone said anything. Clarke kept looking from her mother to Raven, realizing that something was happening between them.

  
“Raven?” Marcus prompted.  


“Are you going to make me say it again? It was – was just a stupid remark, nothing else.”

  
“What remark?” Clarke asked. She took a sip of her coffee and watched Raven over the rim. She was really scared about something Clarke realized.

  
Raven’s heart was pounding and she knew she was caught. Clarke was going to freak out and Raven was doubtful that she could take the shock right now. Nonetheless, she just said it. “Yesterday, at the funeral as I watched Bellamy walk across the cemetery I realized, that he, um, well, he was limping and all battered and bruised and I thought, out loud, which I didn’t mean to say you know, but I…” she trailed off, hoping that someone would stop her before she had to say the words but all three faces stared at her with narrowed eyes and expectant faces. “I said, he’s not a vampire anymore, okay? It was just a stupid joke kind of thing, you know, something that you shouldn’t pay attention to anyway, okay?” 

  
“How did you find out about vampires?” Clarke asked, sitting her coffee cup down on the coffee table.

  
Raven looked at her and saw that she wasn’t shocked or surprised; she knew. So did Abby and Marcus. Raven let out a deep breath and slumped back against the chair, willing her heart to slow down. She had been feeling a bit light-headed for a minute there.

  
“Raven?” Clarke and Marcus spoke at the same moment, both of them urging her to speak.

  
“You know? You know about vampires and yet you still, I, uh, you want to be around them?” Raven watched their faces, waiting for horror or fear and when she didn’t see anything of that variety, she was surprised.

  
“Yes, all of us know Raven,” Clarke spoke quietly. “Bellamy, well, Bellamy was my shadow man; the one who saved me, the one we used to fantasize about.”

  
“Oh, my goodness, I wasn’t expecting that. He was the one? All those years, we didn’t know…”

  
“Yeah, he was the one. Marcus knew about vampires and Bellamy and Mom hired him to find me.” Abby and Marcus both nodded in agreement as Clarke spoke. Raven saw tears gather in Abby’s eyes and knew that it was still hard for her to think about.

  
“Raven, how do you know?” Marcus asked, leaning forward on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees.

  
She closed her eyes for a minute and let her mind travel back to that night in Tokyo. Her lower lip trembled a bit and her top teeth bit it lightly, trying to keep it from trembling more. Clarke saw her hands begin to shake and she reached out and took Raven’s coffee cup from her and sat it on the table.

  
“It was two years ago, in Tokyo. I was at Roan’s house for a party, a, a sort of work gathering actually; lots of clients there and many of them vampires, but I didn’t know that, and I didn’t know that Roan was one either.” She took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly through pursed lips as she thought about her next words. “Any way, it was really smoky in the house; Japanese men love to smoke it seems and so I went out onto the terrace to get some fresh air. After a while I walked down a stone pathway to the far end of the house and went in a side door. This end of the house had private rooms, among others; I didn’t know what for, I just knew what they were. I guess I thought they were for making private deals or something. As I walked down the hall, I got closer to the salon where the main party was going on; it was getting noisier and smokier again, but I knew that I could leave in another hour or so. Two men came down the hall and started smiling and speaking when they saw me. I learned a lot of Japanese while I was there, but they were speaking very rapidly, and I couldn’t catch all their words…”

  
_“Ah, this is a new girl!” Yushigi stated, licking his lips. He felt his fangs push through his gums, lengthening in anticipation of a new delight._

_“Yes, she is most beautiful,” Onagi agreed. He held out his hand to Raven and beckoned her to come to him._

  
_Raven thought he wanted to shake hands with her and was puzzled; she felt uncomfortable because they were staring at her in an odd way. She had understood enough of their remarks to know that she didn’t want to be alone with them. She only nodded in their direction and tried to get past them, back to the safety of the salon._

_Onagi reached out his hand again and this time he grabbed her arm; his grip painful. His nails were very long and were cutting into her arm and when she looked down, she saw blood. She tried harder to pull away and heard a strange sound, almost like a growl. When she looked up into the faces of her captors she realized they were both staring at the blood on her arm but that wasn’t what scared her the most, it was the fangs poking out of their mouths and their silvered eyes that made her feel faint._

_“Her blood, it will be delicious! AO- Onagi, very rare! Hurry my friend, let us taste it!” Yushigi pushed Raven against the wall and held her firmly, scenting not only her blood, but her fear as well. No matter, it only intensified the thrill._

_Onagi held her arm out and sniffed along the delicate skin slowly. Raven could see his nostrils flaring as he inhaled, and she let out a long keening moan. “Please don’t do this,” she pleaded in English, so rattled and scared she forgot to speak in Japanese. Tears were streaking her face and both men were mesmerized by the vein in her neck that was visibly pounding with her blood as her fear increased. Yushigi moved quickly and scented her neck and ran a cold tongue along the vein that pulsed rapidly._

_Raven started yelling in earnest then, her body twisting as she tried to break free, but they held her tight as she sobbed and begged to be let go. She felt Onagi’s teeth graze her arm and screamed again, a wounded sound that felt as if it would break her captor’s ear drums._   


  
_Just then Onagi went flying against the far wall, quickly followed by Yushigi. Roan was everywhere, attacking them both. He lifted Onagi up with one hand on his neck and twisted, immediately breaking his neck. Yushigi begged to be spared, but Roan showed him no mercy and he met the same fate as his friend as Raven watched in terror. She had sunk down to the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees as she tried to pull air into her almost paralyzed lungs._   


  
_Other’s quickly crowded into the hallway and two men were removing the bodies. Roan picked Raven up and carried her into one of the rooms and laid her on a couch. He called for a servant to get her a blanket and handed her a glass of scotch and told her to drink it._   


Raven looked up from her story at the three faces that were watching her intently. She was horribly pale and shaky, and tears ran uncontrollably down her face. “Roan saved me and told me about vampires. He – he, well he has watched over me since then. When I got here and met Bellamy, I was so afraid for you Clarke.”

  
“Raven, Bellamy isn’t like that. Most vampires aren’t like that, honestly. Not that I’ve met anyway. Bellamy would never hurt me, and he would never let anyone else hurt me either.”  


Raven saw Abby and Marcus both nodding their heads in agreement. Raven didn’t know who, if anyone could be trusted now.

):(

_What becomes of the broken hearted_   
_Who had love that’s now departed_   
_I know I’ve got to find, some kind of peace of mind_   
_Maybe…_

  
Margie stared at the pictures in the box of photos she kept; pictures of ‘that time’ in her life that she had kept separate from the rest. She had put that life behind her and locked the pictures away; if only it was that easy with the memories. She sighed and placed the lid securely back on the box and tucked it away on the top shelf of the closet.  


_Out of sight, out of mind…_

  
Not really but she did her best to believe it was the truth. It was impossible for it to be out of her mind for long. Most of the time she was glad but every now and again it just hurt. She pulled a photo album off a shelf and flipped it open to stare at other pictures on the worn pages; her Herbert, the man that she had loved for 40 years before losing him to a heart that just gave out. When he lay dying, he would dry her tears and tell her the reason it was giving out was because he had used it so well. He had loved her and their family with a force and intensity that would have worn anyone’s heart out. His family meant everything to him and nothing in this world would have saved someone if they would have tried to hurt them.

  
I was blessed in this life, twice she realized. A woman couldn’t ask for more.

):(

  
The shock had worn off as they had all talked about their knowledge of vampires. Abby and Marcus still didn’t share the secret about Jasper; they firmly believed that it was Bellamy and Jasper’s story to tell. Still, it was mostly out in the open and they each felt better to some degree.

  
“Did Finn know?” Raven asked Clarke and watched as Clarke solemnly shook her head no.

  
“Hm um, he didn’t. I promised Bellamy I would never tell anyone, and I haven’t. Even talking about it is weird. It’s such a huge secret and yet so many people know. Murphy has his gang of freshies, and I can’t even imagine what leverage he uses to keep their mouths shut.”

  
_Money most likely!_

  
At the mention of John Murphy’s name Raven almost choked on her final sip of the now cold brew. One of the advantages of the creamer was that it tasted just as good, or bad depending on your opinion, cold. Clarke noticed and her mouth quirked up at the corners in a small smile.

  
“You don’t like Murphy? Oh wait, he’s the one you met in Tokyo wasn’t he? I’d almost forgotten.” At Raven’s curt nod she continued, “He is pretty full of himself!”

  
“He’s arrogant and an ass you mean. He just feels so, so, smarmy is a good word for it!” Raven almost sputtered. The other three in the room couldn’t help but notice the small shudder that shook her body for a moment.

  
“Did he try to hurt you Raven?” Marcus asked. Raven usually wasn’t intimidated by anything and for Murphy to have this effect on her got him to wondering. He had only met him a few times, but for the most part he liked Murphy. He was a bit puerile and straight to the point, but that was okay. Marcus knew that there was more to Murphy that he didn’t share but then everyone has secrets.

  
“No, he was just icky, like a player, you know? Came on all, ‘hey, I’m suave and I’m honoring you with my attention’. It was gross and then when I shook his hand and recognized that he was a vampire that was all it took.”

  
Comprehension blanketed all three faces that watched her. “Raven, he wouldn’t ever hurt you, really.” Unless you get in his way Clarke silently added.

  
“Whatever Clarke; I’ll keep my distance from all of them!”

  
An hour later Abby and Marcus left the girls and both were quiet for a while; each lost in their own thoughts. Raven would never like vampires but because Bellamy was important to Clarke, she would do her best to tolerate him, but the rest of them just needed to keep their distance. Well, except for Roan that was.  


He was still in the US; he had been in the New York office for the past week but would be back in LA soon. He was bringing another employee with him; he name was Camille Kinney and she would be the new Director of Media Relations and Marketing. Raven was looking forward to not being the new kid on the block anymore.

They hadn’t asked much about Roan and she hadn’t told them much. He so intrigued her, his history and all. He had told her he was born around 1050 and that seemed incomprehensible to her, that a body could be that old and still be functioning. Vampirism, the Fountain of Youth? Who knew?

):(

  
_The fruits of love grow all around_   
_but for me they came tumbling down_   
_every day heartaches grow a little stronger_   
_I can’t stand this pain much longer_

  
“Mr. Murphy, I have Dr. Martinson on line one. Would you like to speak to her now?” His assistant’s voice sounded tinny over the intercom Murphy thought, like he was speaking in a tunnel. His mouth suddenly felt as dry as the Sahara Desert and he swallowed quickly, feeling a lump building in his throat.

  
“Yes, I’ll take the call,” he said and closed his eyes for a moment, afraid of what this conversation might mean. The line clicked and he heard the slight bit of static that told him they were connected. “John Murphy,” he said and waited.

  
“Mr. Murphy, this is Cheryl Martinson. I am back in LA and would like to speak with you concerning my findings about Ms. Whitley. When would you be available?”

  
“I can see you as soon as you get here Dr. Martinson,” he said without preamble. He sucked in an unnecessary breath as he waited for her response.

  
“Shall we say 30 minutes? I think I can easily make that.”

  
“30 minutes it is.” He hung up the phone and informed his assistant that Dr. Martinson was not to be kept waiting when she arrived.  


Thor Iverson had been Mr. Murphy’s Executive Assistant for 3 years now. Murphy had teased him a lot about the name and swore it couldn’t be real, that it must be a giBellamy to get Thor into acting or some such nonsense. The name was real and even though he had the looks, the hair and the body for it his love wasn’t with the camera, it was with business. He was a near genius and had taken the job just so he could learn from Murphy. It hadn’t taken long for him to grasp that there was a lot more to Murphy than his bio talked about, but it didn’t matter to Thor; Murphy had become his hero and he greedily lapped up every bit of knowledge he could.

  
Murphy leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the stylish mahogany desk, resting his elbows on the padded arms of his chair. His chin rested against his steepled fingers and he thought about Sarah and New York and what had brought him there.

_Los Angeles, 1964_

  
_Murphy looked around the party house with disgust. As usual, Echo had filled it with social discards and rejects, even in the vampire world. The music was loud and raucous as were the voices that tried to be heard above it. A bevy of freshies, make that victims, who had no idea what this night had in store for them stood around admiring the beautiful house that spoke of money at every turn. Many of them were still teenagers, trying desperately to look old enough to be there, speaking in false voices and standing a bit straighter so they would look more mature as they sipped the wine in their crystal glasses. If they only knew that it didn’t matter at all._   


  
_The games were about to begin, and Murphy decided he didn’t have the stomach for it any longer. He caught Bellamy out of the corner of his eye, circling a young blond with a fresh face and a sweet, soft voice. He didn’t know this Bellamy; under the influence and tutelage of Echo he was no longer the sensitive young man that Murphy had coached those two weeks so long ago. This one enjoyed the thrill of the chase and the kill and Murphy thought sadly of what would happen to the young girl later. He had to leave before that happened._

_He hated what Bellamy had become at the hands of Echo and it was just too hard for him to watch and accept. When her first met Bellamy, he had been convinced that he would never be cut out for life as a vamp and when Echo called him to help her he knew he was right. He still believed that; even as he watched Bellamy, scenting his soon to be victim Murphy knew that it wasn’t really Bellamy; it was his doppelganger that was egged on by Echo and her friends, incensing him to do things that he would have to find a way to live with later on. Murphy shut his eyes for a moment and realized that he couldn’t watch any longer._

  
_It wasn’t like he hadn’t been there himself; he had. All vamps go through that heady, ‘I’m top of the food chain’ outlook at one point or another. Somehow though it bothered him tremendously to see that cloak worn on Bellamy’s shoulders. He had wanted Bellamy to grow up in the vampire world, let the inner vamp out to play occasionally but this was too much for Murphy to watch. He turned away and sat his half-empty glass on a tray as a waiter came by and headed to his car, away from here and his friend._

_That night John Murphy disappeared into the night; he became Charles Fitzgerald in New York society and relished his new life. It was exciting as he built a new business among Wall Street’s finest. And then he met her – Sarah Whitley and his life changed in ways he wouldn’t have thought possible._

  
He jumped slightly when the intercom buzzed again and hurriedly pulled his feet off the desk and sat forward, grabbing the phone. “Yes?”

  
“Dr. Martinson is here Mr. Murphy,” Thor’s polite and mellifluous voice stated.

  
“Please show her in Thor.” Murphy grinned briefly; every time he said that name, he had to fight the urge to laugh. He stood up and straightened his suit, smoothing the silk Armani creation into place. The door opened and Thor stood aside to show the doctor in. Murphy stepped forward to greet her, shaking her hand.

  
“Welcome Dr. Martinson. Would you like a drink or some coffee?” he offered.

  
“No thank you Mr. Murphy, I’m fine.”

  
Murphy led her to a small seating group and watched as she took a seat in a wing back burgundy leather chair. She crossed her long legs and Murphy couldn’t help but admire them and a slight smile played at the corner of his mouth as he sat down opposite of her. He looked at her expectantly and waited for her to speak. 

  
“I’ve finished all the tests Mr. Murphy. Would you like to hear the results?” she inquired. She spoke quickly, one could almost say perfunctorily, but he liked that about her, she got straight to the point. He nodded and she softly cleared her throat before speaking.

  
“Ms. Whitley suffered a stroke when you attempted to ‘turn her’. It irreparably damaged her brain; she is quite literally brain dead and will not recover Mr. Murphy. She is just simply not there any longer.” She watched his face as she spoke; it mostly remained blank except for a brief glint of something that flashed through his brown eyes.

Murphy was stunned; he had always believed that whatever was wrong with Sarah had to do with the vampire virus, not something unrelated to it. It was unrelated he thought. He asked her that question.

“Yes Mr. Murphy, it has nothing to do with the virus in your blood. As much as she wanted to be turned, her body had other ideas and it caused the stroke. She might very possibly have had it anyway, there’s no real way to tell.”

Murphy looked down, his top teeth worrying his lower lip for a moment as he accepted the doctor’s words. “So, there’s nothing that can be done?” he asked and as he watched her shake her head no he felt the last bit of hope leave him.

“No, I’m sorry. You’ve done more than could be expected Mr. Murphy, keeping her on the life support all these…years.” She wanted to say decades, but it was all still such a strange concept to her. 

“I, uh, I have to…”

“Yes, Mr. Murphy, you should. You are not helping her by keeping her alive artificially.” She looked at him sadly and for a moment she felt his pain; it showed so clearly on his face.

Murphy nodded, his head making the jerky movement that was the result of his emotions. “Okay. Will you do it? Can we go back to New York?”

“Yes Mr. Murphy, I can accompany you there. Whenever you would like,” she added, almost as an afterthought. 

“Tomorrow then? My private jet will take us. I’ll let you know what time.” He stood up and she took the cue that it was time for her to leave.

“Until tomorrow Mr. Murphy.” She picked up her purse and walked to the door which he held open for her. “Mr. Murphy, I’m very sorry to have to tell you this.” 

He nodded once more and closed the door. It was barely closed when the tears started pouring down his face.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this is so late tonight; my grandson took me out to dinner to celebrate my birthday! He is such a great young man and the Italian food was delicious. Not really like the Italian food I ate when I lived in Italy, but still really good. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the love and kudos! They mean so much to me. Sometimes I wonder if anyone is really out there reading. :(
> 
> Next chapter: Mick has to sort of re-learn how to be human again which leads to some strange and funny situations, especially where food is concerned. He makes a decision that might be helpful in the future. Elka comes to visit Beth with a bit of helpful and understanding advice.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of What Becomes of the Broken Hearted. Bellamy recalls the day he ended his marriage to Echo. He tries to get the hang of being human, but some things just don't work out for him! :D

  
  
**What Becomes of the Broken Hearted, part 2**

Bellamy crawled off the couch and stood up, stretching his lean body with a sigh. He was tired and more than that, depressed in a way he never thought possible. He wanted to feel hope, that maybe he and Clarke could overcome all the obstacles that surrounded them, but he just didn’t know if they could. Events last night had contributed to his emotions and as he headed into the shower, they all came flooding back into his mind.

Late last night he had found himself on the familiar route to Clarke’s apartment. He parked a couple of blocks away as usual and ignored the neighborhood dogs that barked as he made his way down the block to her apartment building. He spied her bedroom and it was dark, the curtains floating lazily in the soft breeze that blew in through the open balcony door.

He really needed to talk to her about closing and locking that door; this is LA he thought as he took a familiar seat under the balcony, nestled in between the forsythia bushes and the large mimosa tree that stood next to the building. He leaned his head back against the siding and felt the cool against his head and listened to the light breeze that rustled against the leaves of the various trees in the yard. It was almost musical and relaxing to him and he sighed and inhaled a deep breath, absorbing the quiet of the dark, moonless night.

It took a while before he realized that he was hearing more than the sounds carried on the winds; he heard soft moans and it registered in his brain that it was Clarke. He stood up and looked up at the doors; it was still dark in her room, but the sounds were louder now. He couldn’t tell if they were moans of pain, or hurt or passion and since he couldn’t scent her either he only got more concerned as he stood there and listened.

The balcony was too high up for him to be able to jump; as a human that was. He cursed his humanity for a moment, hating the fact that he couldn’t jump up to make sure she was okay. He eyed the mimosa tree and walked over to it, seeing if he could reach one of the lower branches; if he could he might be able to get closer. 

A small jump and he caught a lower branch and swung himself up until he had a better hold and his legs could wrap around the branch as well. From there he stood up and found another branch and slowly he made his way up until he was even with the balcony. He was only about 4 feet away from it and he pondered for a moment whether to try to make the leap. If he were running it would be a piece of cake, but from a standing position it could be risky. 

Maybe if he climbed a bit higher, he could jump down instead of across, but the higher branches offered nothing closer. As he stood there debating what to do, he heard another sound from Clarke and this one was definitely a sob.

Decision made, one long leap had him over the railing and landing on the balcony. He fell forward, his hands hitting the deck and getting a bit scuffed up, but he was fine he realized when he stood up. Jumping 4 feet while he was still healing was probably not the wisest thing he had ever done with all the other injuries he had but it didn’t matter; he had to know if she was okay.

He stood in the darkness and saw the dial glowing on her alarm clock; 1 am. She was restless and had kicked the covers off her legs. She wore a short nightgown he saw in the dim light of the clock but could see little else. He caught a glint of her long blond hear as well and ached to run his fingers though it and comfort her. 

_Clarke and Bellamy were struggling to keep Finn alive and when it was finally to the point where nothing was working Clarke said, “Turn him, he’ll live!”_

  
_“That’s not living Clarke. I can’t do it,” he told her and she could tell by the look on his face that he meant it._

  
_“Please, for me!” she almost yelled, pain and desperation saturating her words and making her voice sound almost ragged._

  
_“I can’t,” he’d said simply._

  
_Suddenly Echo was there, pushing Bellamy aside. “I’ll turn him!” she said and tore open her wrist. Finn grabbed for her wrist greedily, sucking the blood from her in huge gulps. Bellamy stood back and shook his head, watching the horrific spectacle in front of him in stunned silence._

  
_Finn stood up and embraced Echo, capturing her lips in a heated kiss and she purred, “He’s mine now!” They walked off together as Bellamy and Clarke both stared at them in shock._

_“Finn, she’s evil! Echo, leave him alone!”_

The words rang out in the night, wrenching Clarke awake. She sat up in bed, her breath coming in quick pants, as she tried to suck air into her lungs that felt starved for oxygen. She looked out the balcony door and hairs on her arms stood up for a moment as she realized someone was there, watching her. 

The stance, the hesitance to move forward told her it was Bellamy and suddenly she felt safe again. She slid out of the bed and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her.

Bellamy’s arms wrapped tightly about her and he buried his head in the golden silk of her hair, inhaling the soft jasmine smell of it. He couldn’t hear her heart, but he could actually feel it beating frantically against his chest. He ran his hand down her back, lightly caressing her in a comforting way. He felt the front of his shirt grow damp and became conscious of the fact that she was crying, silent tears slipping down her face to be absorbed by the shirt.

“Clarke,” he murmured against her hair. “I’m here.”

He held her for a few minutes until she calmed down and started to pull away from him. Her hand caressed his cheek as she stared at him in the dark cloak of the night and she leaned up to kiss him briefly. Her lips felt warm and moist as they moved against his in a tender caress and Bellamy caught his breath, praying it wouldn’t end. She took another step back and wiped a tear away, staring at him with sad and unreadable eyes.

He pulled her back for one last quick hug and maybe it was the sound of the breeze blowing gently in the trees but for a moment she thought she heard him say, “I love you.” He turned and leapt back into the tree and she stepped forward to watch him as he climbed down and started down the block to where the Benz was. He never looked back.

  
):(

The fact that Clarke had called out Echo’s name in her sleep disturbed him, especially when said in connection with Finn’s name. He didn’t have any idea what the dream was about but he knew it hadn’t been good; not at all.

As a quick image of Echo flitted through his brain he realized that he had been feeling a bit of guilt over her seeming self-sacrifice to Lance for him. He had thought about trying to find out where they took her, but a couple of things stopped him; first off, he was human now and knew they could easily kill him and second, he believed that it had all been staged for his effect. Because deep down Bellamy knew that most of what Echo did was staged; hadn’t the past few months shown that? 

Hadn’t their lives together demonstrated that? Everything she did she did with a purpose in mind; to manipulate him.

_1982_

  
_Bellamy and Echo had been separated this time for almost two years; he wanted it to be over this time, but he knew better. When he had run into her at a small club, he frequented he felt the rush of excitement that only she could stir in him. A few dances later he had gone back to the house with her and before he knew it, he was visiting her more and more often. She promised things would be different and he wanted so desperately to believe her; God help him, but he loved her. Murphy said she was his drug of choice and that he needed to find a way to beat the addiction but so far, he hadn’t. _

  
_He was working a case one night in the warehouse district, staking out a building that supposedly had a lot of teen activity in it. It wasn’t known if they were runaways or if it was just a gathering place, but Murphy and Bellamy had heard about it through their vamp connections and Bellamy decided to check it out._

  
_As he watched a familiar vamp strode into sight and he became alert. It was 11 pm and when Leo Cellini got involved Bellamy was immediately on alert. Bellamy detested Leo and knew that if he was involved something nefarious was happening. Bellamy watched as teens began arriving, in twos and threes and after seeing 20 or more enter the building he decided he needed to see what was going on in there._

  
_Leo was one sick son of a bitch; he liked kid’s blood and while Bellamy knew that Leo wasn’t the only vamp that did it disgusted him to the bottom of his soul; that is supposing he had one. Echo and her crowd had no boundaries about kid’s blood which was one of the reasons he had left her, time and time again but he drew the line at the 17-18 year old’s. He felt a sharp pain rush through him as he remembered what he used to be; he often couldn’t believe some of the things he had done with Echo, but he’d had enough. _

  
_He jumped up to the top of the building looking for a good vantage point and saw not only Leo, but several other vamps inside along with the kids. Some of them were really young Bellamy noticed, maybe not even 13 or 14. Too damn young to be here he decided. He knew there were too many vamps for him to take single-handedly so he knew that he would have to have backup and made a quick mental list of who he’d get to come along tomorrow night. Just then he noticed Leo gathering a group of 4 of them and heading out the building. Bellamy jumped down and decided to follow him, just to see where they were going. At least he might be able to save this group._

  
_Leo led them all to his car and headed up to Hollywood Hills. Bellamy grew more and more uncomfortable as they wove their way on the twisty roads and felt a sinking sensation in his gut as Leo pulled up at Echo’s. _

  
_No, she told me she didn’t do this anymore. She promised…_

  
_He knew exactly what was going to happen to those kids and he got out of the car and wretched. Nothing came up but a slight feeling of nausea still sat in his stomach. He heard the kids chattering excitedly to be going to such a glamorous place to party. It would be their very last party Bellamy knew. The house was ablaze with light as the usual crowd tittered about their soon to be had meal. _

  
_Bellamy leaned against the side of the Benz trying to decide what to do. Finally he decided the best course of action was to just join the party and see if he could scare the kids off before anything happened to them._

  
_As he wove his way through the crowd a few people spoke to him and he nodded curtly at them, focused on the kids. As he got closer, he realized that a couple of them probably weren’t even teenagers yet and he felt his stomach roil again. He stopped in front of them and opened his mouth when Echo spotted him and pulled him close and placed a kiss on his lips. Bellamy immediately wiped it away and saw her eyes flash for a brief second before she smiled at him again._

  
_“Bellamy darling, I thought you were working this evening?” she asked but he could tell from her tone that she was pissed, probably because she had been caught in the act._

  
_“Yeah, funny thing that. I was watching a warehouse where large groups of teens had been gathering when I saw your friend Leo gather these four and head here. What the hell Echo? You promised me you didn’t do this anymore!” He couldn’t help it when his voice grew louder and soon everyone at the party was staring at him wondering what was going to happen next._

  
_“Come inside honey and we’ll talk,” she cooed into his ear, wrapping her arm though his and tried to pull him away._

  
_Bellamy yanked his arm away and looked at the kids who looked scared now. “You get out of here, run,” he told them, and they only huddled closer to one another, afraid to move. Suddenly he vamped out and yelled, “Get the hell out of here if you want to live!” and they scattered, running wildly through the crowd of astonished partiers._

  
_Soon the sound of their footsteps could no longer be heard and Bellamy looked at Echo whose eyes flashed at him again and she growled, taking a stance. “You had no right Bellamy, this had nothing to do with you!”_

  
_“It has everything to do with me, when my wife promises that she wouldn’t kill kids anymore just to get their blood.” He strode over to Leo and grabbed him by the collar and hissed, “Leo, if you ever bring another single child here, I will personally hunt you down and cut your head off. Do you understand me?”_

  
_Leo nodded and as soon as Bellamy let him go, he ran for his car and screeched down the driveway; many of the others were doing the same. Bellamy watched them flee with satisfaction and then turned back to Echo. He couldn’t believe he once thought she was beautiful and sexy and mysterious. She made him sick._

  
_Echo saw the shift in Bellamy’s eyes and forced her anger down; she knew this was a pivotal moment for them and any misstep would send him away. She took in his rigid stance; hands clenched at his sides and saw the hatred that was streaming from his eyes and suddenly she understood that maybe it was already too late. “Bellamy, it was only a party you know; some of these people, well, it’s what they expect,” she offered timidly._

  
_“This is it Echo; I’m done. This marriage is over.” He turned and headed down the driveway to the Benz and pulled the door open and sat down. He was shaking a bit form the surge of adrenaline that was fueled by his anger. Finally, he started the car and pulled away. _

  
_Echo stood watching him but knew he would cool down and come back; he always did. Three days later she received the divorce papers and it suddenly occurred to her that she had been wrong. He had never done this before, and she realized he wasn’t bluffing._

  
_A plan began to form in her mind; it would require a child and would be exquisite revenge. She’d show him that he couldn’t walk away from her._

Good riddance he thought; it was probably all a set up anyway, just a way to get him to follow her. It wouldn’t work; he’d had enough of her manipulations. He knew that love didn’t have to be about who won this round. If he could only work this out with Clarke maybe love would save him; save him from himself and this life of loneliness.

He wanted that more than he’d ever wanted anything in his whole life; maybe even more than being human again.

He headed off to the shower to get his day started and realized he felt better than he could even imagine feeling, aches, pains and all.

  
):(

After he finished his shower he got dressed and headed downstairs to make some coffee. While he waited, he turned on the computer to check out the latest news and saw Michaela Martinez reporting for Buzzwire. She looked nothing at all like Clarke, but she really copied her style, hoping for a way to get Clarke’s job no doubt. He quickly found the local newspaper site and had just begun to read when the lock clicked on the door and Murphy walked in.

“Shit Murphy, I could have shot you!” he declared with a glare at his best friend.

“You’re not fast enough human Bellamy,” Murphy said and sunk down onto the couch without saying anything else. Bellamy poured him a glass of the remaining B + that he had and silently handed it to him and then poured a cup of coffee for himself and settled on a chair across from the couch. He took a sip of the steaming brew and waited for Murphy to speak.

Murphy took a sip of the blood and grimaced as he looked around at the pillow and afghan that was still lying on the couch and said, “How long has this been sitting in there anyway? Tastes terrible. Is it too much to expect you to have a bit of fresh stuff around? Yeah, of course it is…” he trailed off and took another sip before finally setting the glass down on the coffee table. He picked up the pillow and ran his hands over it, poking at the plush fabric before tossing it down to the other end of the couch.

Bellamy had silently watched all this and knew that something was wrong. Since it was Murphy and he wasn’t ranting, it wasn’t about money, so that left something personal. “Murphy, what’s wrong?” he finally asked.

Murphy opened his mouth to speak and then closed it abruptly; Bellamy watched as he repeated the gesture as if trying to find the right words. Patience finally paid off when Murphy said, “The doctor I hired to examine Sarah has told me that there is no hope. She uh, she stroked out and there’s nothing left, in her head that is. Nothing. She said it might not have even been caused by the turning, probably wasn’t in fact.”

Bellamy waiting a dozen heartbeats before speaking, letting the words settle in. He cleared his throat and said, “Murphy, you did all you could.”

His friend nodded, and Bellamy saw a glint of a tear in the corner of Murphy’s eye. “I know, I know. But all these years I selfishly kept her alive, hoping. That might have been worse for her, you know. Sarah was catholic, she, she might have been able to pass on to her idea of heaven, if I hadn’t done that. Maybe, I don’t know.” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and looked Bellamy directly in the eye. “You’re catholic Bellamy; did I make it worse for her?”

Bellamy shook his head and said, “Murphy, what you did you did with love and I can’t believe that love is ever wrong.”

“Is there such a place as heaven Bellamy?” The words were all, but a whisper and Bellamy had to strain to hear them.

“I hope so buddy, I really do. And if there is Sarah will certainly find her way there. I take it you have decided to let her go?”

Murphy nodded and several more tears made their way down his grief-stricken face. He hastily wiped them away and stood up, preparing to leave. “I’m heading to New York in a little while. The good doctor is accompanying me.” He walked around the couch and stopped by the door with Bellamy following on his heels.

“Want me to come with?” Bellamy asked.

“No, this I gotta do alone Bellamy.” The door opened in and he was gone in an instant, heading down the stairs, not taking time to wait for the elevator. Bellamy shut the door and leaned against it for a moment, feeling a rush of pain wash over him for his friend. Maybe this would be a good thing and Murphy will be able to move on he thought; he hoped anyway.

  
):(

  
Clarke was just finishing dressing when she heard a knock on her door. She padded into the living room in her bare feet and opened the door, surprised to see Elka standing there wearing a smile and carrying a vase of flowers.

“Hi Clarke. Am I intruding?” Elka asked softly.

“No Elka, um, come in please,” Clarke answered, stepping aside so Elka could pass.

“I saw these flowers and they reminded me of you,” she said, handing the beautiful crystal vase to Clarke. “They look delicate, but they are actually very sturdy and adapt well to new situations,” she said as she looked around Clarke’s apartment.

“You mean like weeds?” Clarke teased, admiring the flowers. She sat the vase down on the coffee table and added, “Can I get you anything to drink Elka? I mean, well I don’t have any blood, but anything else?” Her face flushed scarlet at her words and so she motioned to the sofa and asked Elka to have a seat.

“Some of the most beautiful flowers are actually weeds, like sunflowers. But they bring a beauty to this world beyond compare.”

Clarke chuckled and nodded her head, getting Elka’s point. “You’re trying to tell me that I will be okay and go on from all this?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” Elka reached out and took one of Clarke’s hands between her own and inquired, “How are you Clarke?”

For a moment Clarke’s eyes brimmed with tears and she quickly blinked them away. “I’m taking one day at a time.” She shrugged and added, “Nothing else I can do.”

“So true. But it is hard, is it not? I lost my husband and son when I was a very young woman. They were killed in a battle with the Crow. They were the love of my life and I’ll never love anyone like that again.”

Clarke’s eyes opened in surprise as she heard that. “Elka, I’m so sorry to hear that. I didn’t know, Bellamy never said anything.”

Elka nodded and said, “It is not his story to tell. But it has all worked out for me, one way or another.” She lightly bit her lower lip, thoughtful for a moment and then said, “Clarke, have you talked to Bellamy?”

“Not exactly,” she said, remembering his visit to her balcony last night. “I want to Elka, but it’s so hard to let go of everything.” 

Elka had heard what had happened from Murphy and knew how Clarke had lost Finn; her heart ached for the young woman, but she knew that Clarke’s destiny did not include that young man. Instead, it involved a vampire that needed her as much as she needed him, whether he was temporarily human or not. “Reach out to him Clarke; he needs you as you need him.” Elka stood up to leave and Clarke stood with her.

“I will, I promise.” A tear made its way down her small face and she let it fall as if it could carry her pain with it. She reached for Elka and hugged her; she didn’t know who was more surprised, herself or Elka.

‘The pain will fade, and the sunflower will sprout soon Clarke, it is the way of the world. Nurture it, as you would any precious thing.” She slipped out the door and Clarke watched her leave, feeling hopeful for the first time since Finn’s death.

  
):(

  
Bellamy picked up his keys in preparation to leaving the loft on his shopping trip. He started to reach for his duster and then laughed as he realized he didn’t need it. He pulled the heavy door closed behind him and pressed the button to lock it and headed to the elevator. He whistled a little Etta James as he went and if he wasn’t moving as comfortably as he would like he was still walking in this world in human shoes.

_For now…_

Vampire or not the bright sunshine demanded sunglasses and he pulled on a favorite pair as he slid into the Benz. He decided to keep the top up since he had so many purchases to make and it would be easier than having to raise it later. 

He had spent a good amount of time on the internet looking at bed options. He had two large rooms upstairs and either one would make a good bedroom. What he wasn’t sure of was whether he wanted to invest in a bed that he would only use temporarily. It wasn’t about the money, there was plenty of that but it was about how much need he would have for it in the future.

A blond head in the car next to him brought another one to mind and he considered it from a ladies perspective. If that particular lady happened to be human, well, they couldn’t get too friendly in the freezer and the couch, while reasonably comfortable to sleep on wouldn’t allow much luxury when one was occupied with other things. 

Right now, he was going to focus on his immediate needs and had decided on one of those inflatable air beds. Not fancy, but it would meet his needs while he considered the other situation. He wanted to rush out and buy a whole bedroom set right away but he had this nagging feeling; like it would be jinxing it all. He pushed that sobering thought out of his mind as he turned into the mall to begin his hunt.

Two hours later he had purchased the temporary bed and the necessary bedding to go with it. He laughed at the choices for sheets and pillows these days. Used to be cotton; you had cotton sheets, that’s what everyone had, at least everyone he knew. Now days it was percale or Egyptian cotton or cotton blends or polyester blends or flannel or silk. He eschewed the polyester ones and the flannel sheets as well; he couldn’t imagine trying to sleep on flannel sheets, how hot would that be? Instead he chose the Egyptian cotton ones, along with several blankets to go with them. Pillows were another thing that had changed. He had had a feather pillow in the past, but fiberfill seemed to be the pillows of choice now days. He bought 4 of them because they felt so damn good as he held them against his head. He tried to ignore the shocked looks from other shoppers but frankly he just didn’t care. He was having a blast. 

He decided to stop in the kitchen ware area and wandered the aisles looking at all the electronic appliances and kitchen gadgets available. He went a little crazy here too, buying a toaster, a blender and several other items that the sales lady told him were indispensable. He admitted the juicer might be nice but wasn’t sure he would ever use the food processor. The kitchen gadgets amazed him even more than the appliances did; what the hell did someone need an egg slicer for? Didn’t a knife do that and what about a zester? Really, he thought with a smile. He purchased it all and finally had to make arrangements for it all to be delivered later that afternoon. 

As he left the mall, he saw a Starbucks on the corner and pulled the Benz in to grab a cup of coffee. When he walked in the door an irresistible aroma hit his nose; coffee and other delectable scents he couldn’t name. He walked up to the counter and saw the huge menu board but decided to go for the basics.

“I’ll have a cup of coffee, please,” he said to Julia, the counter girl. She had long dark hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and she looked about 16, but she had an infectious grin and he returned it, feeling suddenly carefree.

She looked at him expectantly and finally said, “Latte, cappuccino, espresso, mocha, macchiato…” her words trailed off, waiting for a decision from him.

“Um, regular?” he asked, hoping there was such a thing. He stared at the board again and changed his mind. “Wait, I’ll have a cappuccino,” he said with confidence. Everyone was always talking about drinking cappuccino and now he was going to have a chance to try it.

“Short, tall, grande, venti?” she questioned, waiting for him. He heard several other people standing behind him and he tried to make up his mind, but he didn’t really know what all that meant. 

“Uh, regular? I mean, those are sizes aren’t they. Just a regular size.”

“Tall then. Fat-free, low-fat, breve, regular or soy?” She watched the confused look on his face and added, “The milk we make it with.” 

“Regular?” he stated, and he could tell she was mentally rolling her eyes at him.

“Regular, decaf or half caf?” was the next question and Bellamy began to panic a bit. How many damn questions did you have to answer just to get a cup of coffee? “Let me guess,” she said, “regular?”

He swallowed hard and nodded, praying there was nothing else.

“Do you want a shot?”

If Bellamy could have crawled under the counter he would have. A shot? A shot of what? From the impatient and frenzied huffs of the people behind him he knew he had to hurry up. “NO shot, just, you know, regular.”

“Okay,” she said, “regular it is.”

Two minutes later Bellamy had his cappuccino and took his first sip. It was fantastic he decided, worth the forty questions. He licked the foam off his top lip with a smile and decided he was never going to Starbucks again.

His next stop was at Kuan Yin Palace for Chinese food. He had heard Clarke talk about Kung Pao chicken and he couldn’t wait to try it. As he entered the restaurant the enticing aromas tickled his nose and he grinned like an idiot. He was going to like this he realized as he was shown to a table.

His first course involved Hot and Sour soup and it was delicious. That was followed by an assortment of dim sum and each one a delight. Finally, the Kung Pao chicken, extra spicy arrived and it smelled positively orgasmic! He picked up his fork, leaving the chop sticks to the pros and dug in. 

The first bite exploded on his tongue, attacking his taste buds with a vengeance. It was, it was like dynamite had exploded in his mouth and he grabbed for his glass of water and drank it straight down and then looked around frantically for the waitress so he could get more. She saw his red face and the beads of sweat that were running down his face and bought a pitcher. 

“Leave it,” Bellamy asked hoarsely and quickly drank down the next glass. It still didn’t stop the burning; he wondered if it had burned the skin off his tongue because it felt so raw. He picked up a spoon and tried to look it to see if his thought was correct.

The waitress brought him a glass of milk and said, “It help, better than water!” She smiled and stood there watching as he drank the milk. Finally, the pain started to recede a bit and he gave her a faint smile. She grinned and bowed at him, happy to have helped.

“I’ll uh, just take the check,” he said, ready to leave.

“You want doggy bag?” she inquired.

“No,” he said with a shudder. Never again, never again…

  
):(

  
His final stop was at Jarmin, Markham and Associates. He looked at the listing of offices in the building and saw they were on the fifth floor and headed to the elevator. When the doors closed, he punched the button for the 5th floor and waited as it moved swiftly upwards all the while serenading the travelers with Muzak. 

When the door opened, he saw his destination straight ahead, Jarmin, Markham and Associates. He walked through the double glass doors and looked around the office. It was pleasant with a small waiting room filled with magazines and a television set playing to help people be entertained as they waited.

“May I help you,” an efficient receptionist asked, eyeing the handsome man in front of her. She gave him a brilliant smile and waited for him to speak.

“I’d like to make a deposit. For uh, my own use.”

“Certainly sir!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing these chapters, this one and the next. Something about bait coming up. Be prepared to laugh.
> 
> Next chapter: Clarke and Wells have lunch and he tries to ask a few questions without probing too much. Bellamy and Clarke have lunch on the beach and Mick realizes that he can't give her up, but they have to be able to talk about things between them. Clarke gets a call from Mo that stuns her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy watches Bellamy as he eyes his 'bait'. Clarke has lunch with Wells and he tells her that Finn read her diary. Bellamy and Clarke have lunch on the beach and she tells Bellamy how she feels about him.

  
_January 17, 2018_

  
_It’s been 5 days since Finn’s funeral and I’m finally starting to find me again. I think I underwent a crash course in mourning him but maybe that happens to anyone who loses someone so quickly; so unexpectedly. Not that I have put him behind me or forgotten him, but I have decided that I not only have to go on with my life but I have a reason to do it._

  
_Would Finn be happy for me now that I can let my feelings for Bellamy out? I honestly don’t know. I know that Finn would want me to be happy in my life but with Bellamy? Probably not, if some of the things Wells told me at lunch earlier was anything to go by. That lunch gave me a lot to think about and helped me to decide that I must move forward. I only hope that things will calm down a bit so that Bellamy and I can really talk about what is between us. _

  
_I love him; I’ve known that for a while, but I’m free now to tell him about my feelings and see where it goes. He tells me over and over that relationships between humans and vampires are difficult, dangerous and complicated but he never really tells me why. Some I can guess; differences in sleeping habits, food and such. I’m also not totally unaware of the physical attributes that vampires have. But how exactly does it make it dangerous? I need a vampire confidant. I wonder if Murphy would like the job. Alright, I know that won’t happen, but there must be someone._

  
_Maybe Elka. I wonder if she would talk to me about it all. I never thought I would say this, but I like her so much; I just feel at peace when I’m with her. Maybe she carries a bit of Shamanistic magic with her, not sure but if we could bottle whatever it is, we’d all be rich. I hope that in whatever past she had with Bellamy (and I am fully aware that there is a past) she helped him too._

  
_I talked to Maureen today about coming back to Buzzwire; I feel ready to and she was happy to hear that. Her fill-in reporter is driving everyone crazy with a prima donna attitude that never ends. I’m going back in 3 days and I can hardly wait. One thing to take care of first; Bellamy and I have a date at the beach tomorrow, and I am very excited about it. He sounded genuinely happy when I called and asked him to go and that makes it all better. He also sounded just so different; in a way I’ve never heard before. I don’t quite know what it is, but he sounded lighter of spirit. Sounds silly, but I can’t wait to see him. _

  
_Later…_

  
):(

Bellamy had spent the morning looking at furniture for a bedroom. Furniture, like everything else had gotten much more sophisticated and complicated in the last half century. The woods that were available boggled his mind; he never imagined there could be so many kinds. He kind of wondered about all that what with everyone talking about how the world’s forests were being eradicated at a rate of 1 each day, or something like that. He guessed that green technology didn’t apply to furniture. 

The room that he wanted to put it in was large and spacious, so he definitely needed something substantial in there. He also tried to look at it from a perspective of what a woman might like; make that what Clarke would like. Her place was light and airy, which his room was not. He decided before he bought the furniture that he needed to have some renovations done; brighten the room up a bit. 

_At least I have a plan…_

He was also aware that the plan bought him a bit of time; he had a lot of things to discuss with Clarke before they could take that step and the remodeling of the room provided him some time.

She had been wearing Finn’s ring at the funeral, but she wasn’t wearing it the night he climbed the tree to get to her when she was having a bad dream. Of course, there was the possibility that she didn’t sleep with it too. Still, she had called him to come to a picnic on the beach with her tomorrow and that gave him hope. If she wanted to tell him that she couldn’t see him anymore he didn’t think she would do it on the beach; she’d pick a more private place.

He stopped the Benz at a stop light and stretched. His physical aches and pains were fading away, but he had forgotten how easily a human body gets tired. As he arched his back it popped, and he’d forgotten about that too. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking around him at the street and cars. That’s when he saw the sign for the sushi place.

_Hm, Clarke talks about sushi all the time._ He spied a phone number and quickly plugged it into the phone and as the light changed, he connected the call. 

“Zen Sushi, may I help you?” inquired an extremely polite and definitely NOT Asian voice on the other end of the line.

“Um, yes. Do you deliver?”

“Yes sir, we do. What would you like?”

Like? He wanted Sushi. Suddenly he felt a déjà vu memory slip over him as he remembered Starbucks. “Um, do you have like a variety plate perhaps? Something with several kinds of sushi on it?”

“Yes, we do, we have the Kyoto plate with tuna, salmon, and…” 

Bellamy listened as the voice droned on and moved onto the Tokyo delight. He got stopped at another light and rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose, totally confused by all the choices. Finally, he heard the words, ‘California roll’ and he almost yelled STOP. “That’s the one, the one with the California roll on it,” he told them. He remembered Clarke talking about California roll, so it must be good.

“Certainly sir.” They worked out the delivery plan and finally Bellamy ended the call. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated now? Couldn’t anything just be laid back and easy anymore?

He was putting his phone away when it rang, and Bellamy was surprised to see Murphy’s face pop up. He thought Murphy was still in New York and figured that his friend needed some cheering up.

“Hey Murphy, what’s going on?” he asked, in typical guy speak. He didn’t dare ask how he was.

“I’m fine. I’m back in LA; Okay if I swing by?”

Bellamy was amazed, this was not like Murphy to ask; he just showed up, let himself in and never apologized for it either. “Sure, sounds good. I’ll just swing by the morgue and grab something for you to drink.”

“Not necessary. I anticipated that your cupboard would be bare, so I brought my own. See you in few,” he said and hung up.

Bellamy listened to the empty sound on the phone and grinned as he hung up. Murphy was probably pulling into the garage as they had spoken. A snarl of traffic ahead of him pulled his attention back to the drive and he silently cursed as he realized that he was at a standstill. 

The traffic inched forward and Bellamy grew more irritated by the moment. The exhaust fumes and the heat swirled around the idling cars and all about him he heard fragments of a dozen different tunes playing on radios. It took ten minutes to get around the construction site and Bellamy was frazzled by the time he made it past. 

_When I was a vampire this kind of shit never bothered me. Why now? I’m not used to this new world; I may live in it as a vampire, but it doesn’t really touch me. I’m an anachronism, walking in a 30-year-old body with an 80-year old attitude that is hopelessly outdated._

It was a startling revelation for him and left him a bit shaky as he pulled into the parking stall at the loft. He saw a young man exit the elevator with a tee shirt on the read ‘Zen Sushi’ and suddenly remembered his lunch. 

“Hey, did you make a delivery? I called one in but I got delayed in traffic.”

“Um, some guy paid for it; said he’d make sure you got it,” the kid said with a shrug.

Bellamy pulled out a twenty to give to the kid for a tip. The young man laughed and said, “The other guy took care of it man. No problems!” He hopped onto the Vespa and headed out in the street and Bellamy watched him gun it to avoid getting hit by a Honda. With a shrug he headed to the elevator anxious to try his sushi.

When he got into the apartment, he found Murphy standing in the kitchen looking into the containers with Bellamy’s sushi.

“Um, your bait is here. Have you taken up fishing? Pricey stuff…” Murphy commented with a frown. 

“It’s sushi Murphy. Something new to try.”

“You’re going to eat this stuff?” Murphy said, his eyes alight with interest. He pulled up a stool at the counter and rested his chin on his palm as he waited for Bellamy to look at his lunch.

Bellamy headed to the counter and said, “Yes I’m going to eat it…” He stared at the stuff in the boxes and the moment the odor hit him his stomach did a flip-flop. “Uh wow, it’s kind of pungent isn’t it?”

“Glad to know that you can smell it too. Is it okay to eat do you think?” Murphy poked at a piece of bright orange salmon that was wrapped around a piece of seaweed with a bit of an avocado peeking out. He scratched his head and his nose wrinkled with displeasure at the odor.

“Of course it’s okay to eat; don’t be ridiculous Murphy,” Bellamy chided. He got a plate out the dishwasher and placed several pieces of the sushi on it and almost shuddered at the cold and clammy unnatural feel of them. Still, people loved this stuff and so it must be good, right? He didn’t realize he’d said the words out loud until Murphy laughed. 

Murphy took a drink of his tall glass of blood and licked his lips, “Mm, Candy. She’s delicious!”

Bellamy almost thought the blood looked better than the bait – er, sushi on his plate. He eyed the small containers that came with it and began pulling off the lids to see what was inside them. One was a dark brown liquid and Bellamy dipped his finger in it and discovered it was salty, but not bad. The next container held slices of something sweet and sort of spicy smelling and he took a small bite and discovered it was tasty as well. The third one contained something green that was very pungent and for some reason reminded him of the sauce that Musso’s used to put on their prime rib. It made him smile and set about spreading a bit of each on a piece of the sushi. He went extra heavy on the green stuff because it smelled too good. 

“Uh Bellamy? I think that’s called wasabi and it’s…” was all he got out as Bellamy popped the piece into his mouth and began chewing.

For a half of a moment Bellamy smiled; it actually tasted really good. And then suddenly his sinus passages caught fire as the heat whooshed with the speed of light twisting tiny fingers through his head. It was unlike anything he had ever known before. He was sure his eyeballs would pop like popcorn because of the heat, and he let out a yelp that Murphy totally enjoyed. This wasn’t like the spice in the Chinese food, it was a thousand times worse and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. He ran to the sink and turned the water on, holding the spray up to his mouth as he drank greedily. He ignored the fact that more of the spray hit the floor and counter than it did his mouth as he waited for the fire to die down.

Bellamy turned the water off and stomped over to the counter and gathered all the sushi and condiments up and threw them in the garbage with a satisfied sneer.

“You know what Murphy? Eating nowadays is fucking dangerous!”

  
):(

Across town Clarke was dinning with Wells at Mojo’s, a little burger place that made the best Guadalajara burgers anywhere, except maybe for Marcus’. Beef spiced with cumin and pepper, and then smothered with jack cheese, jalapenos, guacamole and red pepper flakes. They were served with French-fried sweet potato sticks that were sprinkled with cayenne. 

“Um, God this is so good,” Clarke said, taking a bite and feeling a bit of the juice start to run down her chin. She hastily grabbed a napkin and swiped it away before taking another bite.

Wells nodded, enjoying his own burger and thought about what he wanted to say to Clarke. This was the first time he’d had a chance to speak to her alone since Finn’s death; each time he’d stopped by her apartment someone had been there with her.

Wells had been thinking over what Finn had said about Bellamy Blake, the vampire thing and the more he thought about it the more he knew it wasn’t true. Apart from the obvious that is, the fact that there was no such thing as vampires. Bellamy could go out in the sunlight without bursting into flames and Wells was pretty sure he couldn’t turn into a bat. Whatever had made Clarke write such a thing in her diary he didn’t know; in fact, he seriously wondered if she had, if it just wasn’t something that Finn had said to pull Wells over to his side.

Still, there was definitely something strange about Blake; he was often some kind of freaking superman and that alone made Wells take a deeper look at him. When he was working on Finn that day, he indicated that he had been in the war and that was easy enough to check out and Wells already had feelers out about it. 

Clarke was very drawn to him; it was easy to spot. He knew that she loved Finn, but there hadn’t been any fire to that love for a while, on her part anyway. He knew Clarke so well and at one time he had hoped that they would marry and have a few kids, but she was too independent for him. Wells needed to be, well, needed. With Clarke he knew that she would always get through anything with or without him. Kind of hard on a guy’s ego and as much as he still cared about her and wanted her to be happy he knew he wasn’t the guy for her and he wondered if Blake was either.

“So, seen Bellamy lately?” he inquired, watching her face surreptitiously over the rim of his glass of Coke.

Clarke wiped her mouth with a napkin and said, “No, actually I haven’t. But we’re having lunch on the beach tomorrow.”

“The beach huh? That sounds nice.” He watched Clarke’s face light up as she thought about it.

“Yeah, I think it will be. Wells,” she started, biting her bottom lip for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. “You know that I loved Finn, but it – it wasn’t the kind of love he deserved, you know?” He nodded and she continued, “I have feelings for Bellamy, and I don’t know where they will go for sure, but I know I want to see what can happen for us. Do you understand that?”

Wells reached across the table and lightly squeezed her hand and said, “Clarke, I’ve always wanted you to be happy, you know that. I can’t say that I don’t have concerns over Blake; Finn did too. I’m going to tell you something that I think maybe you should know, just in case.”

Clarke watched the worry flood his face and she felt a bit of fear ripple through her. “What Wells?”

Wells let out a long breath and said, “Clarke, Finn read your diary once. At least I think it was only once. He was watching Blake closely. Didn’t like him or trust him at all, which is understandable considering your growing feelings for the guy.”

Clarke’s heart was pounding frantically, and she laid the burger down in the basket when she saw how badly her hand was shaking. A lump rose rapidly in her throat as she tried to speak, and she cleared her throat noisily trying to get the next words out. 

“Did he tell you what he had read Wells?” She watched his face carefully, but Wells knew how to mask his emotions well; she couldn’t read anything.

“Just that he suspected that there was a lot more to Blake than meets the eye. Clarke, even I have noticed a few things about the guy. You know that Tejada has totally vanished and there are some crazy stories coming out of the Hollenbeck bar about some ‘devil’ that killed him? It’s all a real mystery Clarke. Whatever the truth of it is, you should be careful; Blake should be careful too. Others might be watching as well.”

Clarke nodded, and they finished their lunch, talking about Raven being back in town and how her parents were. As Clarke crawled into her car, she fought down the urgent need to vomit. 

_Who was watching still and was Bellamy in danger?_

  
):(

Bellamy basked in the sunshine at the beach, staring at Clarke as they ate their lunch. She had told him that she had feelings for him, and it made his heart soar; still, he couldn’t manage to get his own feelings for her out. He wanted to, he wanted to tell her that he loved her, but the words wouldn’t come. Not when they had so much to discuss; when he had so many things to tell her about. After she knew the truth, she might not even want to be with him. 

When it was time to leave the beach, he stood there looking at her in the last few brilliant rays of the setting sun and thought it made her look as if she had a halo above her head. He felt humbled to be loved by her and he knew that she deserved so much more than he could ever offer her, especially after he returned to his vampire life. 

He also knew that he couldn’t ever walk away from her either, so he had to find a way to talk to her about it all. He waved as she pulled away and then climbed into the Benz to head home. On a whim he decided to head to Murphy’s instead. 

After what he and Murphy both called the ‘bait disaster’ they had talked about New York and what had happened there. He had really let Sarah go and Bellamy could tell that it had hurt his best friend badly, even though he tried to hide it. 

Sarah had slipped from life quietly, seemingly without any distress. At least Murphy hoped that was true. He lay in the bed with her, holding her to him as Dr. Martinson disconnected the various devices that had monitored her and kept her tied to this life.

Although she hadn’t taken a true breath in decades Murphy felt her take one and then she was gone; so quietly, so simply. It was done and Murphy felt the pain of her loss, but he also felt a weight lifted, from both of them as she escaped the bonds of this earth.

If it would only have been so simple for him he had told Bellamy. Still, in true Murphy fashion he had thrown himself into something to occupy his mind, redecorating his office. Bellamy laughed as he entered what was left of it and heard Murphy muttering to his design team. 

“No matter how much money you throw at it remodeling is still a bitch. Are you TAN?” Murphy asked as he noticed the glow radiating off of Bellamy’s face.

“I had lunch at the beach with Clarke; not something you’ll be doing anytime soon,” he taunted.

“So, have you sealed the deal yet?” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, to Murphy everything was about sex. Well, not exactly true but close enough, unless you were talking about blood or about money. Eventually Bellamy got the words out he needed to say. “I am in love with her.”

“Sure you are, now what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m almost sixty years older than her and I have a tendency to bite down when I…”

“Some girls like that Bellamy!”

Bellamy gave up at that point. Murphy just didn’t get it… Still, what if he was the only one that saw the obstacles? What then?

):(

When Clarke got home she sat her phone in the dock and headed into the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. The phone started ringing almost immediately and she rushed to it, hoping that it was Bellamy. Instead she saw Mo’s face and she sighed as she answered it.

“Where have you been? I’ve been trying to call for hours!” Mo exclaimed on the other end of the phone.

“Er, I was at the beach. I guess I get bad reception there.” Clarke fibbed.

“Well get yourself down here, I’ve got a hot story.”

“Can’t it wait…” Clarke said and at the same time she heard Mo add, ’20 minutes’.

Clarke hurriedly changed clothes and headed off to Buzzwire. When she got there the parking lot was deserted, which seemed a bit odd, but she headed inside anyway. As soon as she got into the office, she saw that it had been torn apart. Clarke ran through it, calling for Maureen, gazing at the utter destruction that graced the normally tidy office.

When she found Mo, she wished she hadn’t. Mo was dead, a gunshot in her forehead. Clarke could only scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it spring yet where you are? Not the date but the weather. Here in Kansas it's been very nice. Hope it's the same for you, where ever you are. Thanks to all of you who continue to support me and this story. It means the world to me. 
> 
> Next chapter: The new ADA meets Clarke and Bellamy at a crime scene and shows his contempt for Bellamy. Clarke is devastated by Mo's death and winds up with a new addition in her life. Bellamy has to make a huge decision in order to help Clarke.


	33. chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a new roommate; problem is, will he like Bellamy? The new ADA arrives and seems to have something against Bellamy, but why? What happens to the date Clarke and Bellamy plan?

  


  


  
_January 20, 2018_

  
_Things got tough this week. First, I found Mo, murdered at Buzzwire and then I met the new ADA Ben Talbot. What an ass, seriously. His attitude to Bellamy was totally uncalled for and it really angered me. _

  
_We snuck into Mo’s apartment and discovered that there were 3 different stories Mo was looking into, but she didn’t really leave a clue as to which one she was calling me about. And we also found Travis, Maureen’s cat. _

_He’s a cute little guy and I couldn’t bear to take him to the pound, so guess what? I now have a cat. Bellamy is sort of wary of him, I guess vamps and animals don’t usually do well together, but since he’s human…Well, let’s just say I have hope._

  
_We investigated all three stories and finally found the one that got her killed. Talbot and I were caught in the clinic of a plastic surgeon (who suspects a doctor) and were almost killed. Bellamy came to rescue us but at a great loss to himself, something that is weighing heavily on my heart. Bellamy gave it all up for me, his human existence I mean. I would never have imagined he would do such a thing. _

  
_Am I worth that great sacrifice? What does it mean to him? Is it a sign he loves me as much as I love him? Would I give up my humanity for him? So many questions and no answers. He had asked me to come to his loft before all this happened and I did go, but after the meal I still had all those questions. He has all the time in the world for us, but I don’t. _

  
_Later…_

Ben Talbot sat in his new office and sorted through the files that came to him via the death of Finn Collins. He had met Finn several times when he was compiling evidence in the Tejada case. Finn had had a reputation for being a nice guy and a tough prosecutor and Ben knew he had big shoes to fill here in this office.

Ben came from the District Attorney’s office in San Diego, so he was well aware of all the border issues that Finn was against in the Tejada case. Tejada seemed to be gone, but there were whispers about not so much gone as dead. He’d get around to that soon he thought, thinking that finding out the truth to that would be like searching the proverbial haystack for a needle; in other words impossible.

Ben leaned back in the chair and looked around his office; it wasn’t the same one that Finn had. No, his dad had made sure that it was bigger, better; nothing but the best for a Talbot. His father was a high-ranking advisor to the governor and his intentions were that his son would fill that exalted chair one day. He also didn’t think it was happening quickly enough, but it was okay with Ben; he wasn’t sure he was aiming in that direction anyway.

The truth was he liked being a prosecutor; he liked making the system work and putting away the bad guys. He hated injustice; he hated seeing someone hurt because someone did something terrible to them. 

He yawned and stretched in the chair, listening to its slight creak with his movement. He’d have to remember to get maintenance up here with a little oil and he jotted a note on the blotter so he wouldn’t forget. He glanced down and had one box left and wearily he picked it up and sat it on the desk and started sorting through it. He pulled a binder out of the box and stared at it for a long moment. 

What was this? Bellamy Blake?

He sat it on the desk before opening it, lightly chewing on his lower lip. As he reached for the binder, his cell rang and when he saw the number he grimaced. 

Here we go, he thought. He answered and listened for a moment before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, locking his office behind him.

  
):(

After Clarke called the police she sank onto the floor and wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees. She was shaking like a leaf as she waited for someone else, anyone else to get there. Well, maybe not just anyone because that could include the killer she realized. She started unconsciously stroking the now invisible marks on her wrist where Bellamy had bitten her, and a flood of comfort warmed her. She didn’t understand how it worked but it did; sometimes it felt erotic to stroke them, sometimes just as now, comforting but it made her feel a bit less alone. It was their connection; she didn’t understand it, but she still felt it. She decided to call Bellamy too because she really needed him now.

Just her luck, she got his voice mail, but she left him a message to please come to Buzzwire as quickly as he could. When she was done, she heard sirens outside and knew that help was on the way. She quickly smoothed her hair back and wiped the tears from her face as she tried desperately to pull herself together.

Once the police came in things quickly became blurry as she answered questions and told them the little that she knew. She also told them to find Maureen’s laptop because whatever story she was working on had gotten her killed. She sat at her desk for a few minutes watching as what hadn’t been destroyed by the killer was disassembled and inspected by the police as they searched for clues. The crime scene investigators had already taken fingerprints and cordoned off Mo’s body as they processed her office. 

Clarke saw Ben Talbot heading over to her and she quickly stood up as she realized he wanted to talk to her. She knew that Ben had taken Finn’s place and while it bothered her a bit, she could see that he was all business and very thorough at his job. When she asked if they have found Maureen’s computer, he told her no.

Ben couldn’t believe that someone would have killed Maureen for a tabloid story and when he said as much to Clarke her eyes lit up with anger; they were quite beautiful he decided. 

“Clarke, I got your message.” 

Ben stared at the tall, dark-haired man that rushed to her and saw her obvious relief at his arrival. “Who are you?” he asked with a speculative look.

“Bellamy Blake.”

“Ah, I’ve heard about you,” Talbot answered as he carefully watched Bellamy’s face.

“Oh, good things?” Bellamy inquired.

“Not really.”

For a half a second Bellamy only stared at him and then he turned his attention back to Clarke. “Are you okay?” he asked her.

“Not really,” she told him.

  
):(

Katrina Carson read the latest report that her assistant gave her on Kelly Detzien and sighed with frustration. She had been spotted hanging around Bellamy Blake’s apartment again and Katrina lightly chewed on the end of a pen as she thought about how to solve this problem. It didn’t help that Murphy had all but ordered her to find a solution or he would. Katrina was fully aware of what his solution would be, and she shuddered as she thought about it. The tar pits were a horrible place to end up, whether you were human or vampire. She wondered just exactly how many people Murphy had sent there over the years before realizing she didn’t really want to know.

Kelly had been one of her top cleaners for several decades and Katrina had never before witnessed her taking any guy as seriously as she did Blake. Katrina had always known that Kelly had been fascinated by Bellamy, but she was all out stalking him now and that weak little human that he seemed to be infatuated with. She wasn’t really concerned about the human; they were fragile and they eventually died one way or another but with Murphy breathing down her neck she knew that it had better not happen with any help by Kelly.

She picked up her cell and called a number and waited impatiently for it to be answered. When it was all she said was, “Get in here to the office now!”

She knew that was all it would take, when she said jump, they did she thought with a satisfied smile.

  
):(

Clarke had convinced Bellamy that they needed to search Maureen’s apartment because she always had a backup to her files and since they didn’t find anything at the office Clarke knew it would be here.

Breaking and entering with Bellamy as a human was different from his vamp days. Before he could do that sexy vampire jumping thing and he laughed as he told her that that was sort of tied to the whole blood sucking thing.

Still Clarke realized that a bit of the excitement was gone but she quickly forgot about it as they searched for the flash drive. When Clarke found it in a box of tampons Bellamy was blown away; it was the absolutely last place he would ever have looked, which was the point.

Clarke discovered that the files were encrypted and they discussed possibilities when a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. “Travis!” she exclaimed, getting up to pick up Maureen’s cat. She sat him on Bellamy’s lap as he protested that animals were naturally afraid of vampires and then she tilted her head to one side as she took in Travis rubbing against Bellamy and Bellamy’s grin as he scratched Travis. Before long Travis was purring loudly and Bellamy was talking softly to him.

“I think you’ve made a new friend Bellamy,” she told him as she watched them. 

“I can’t keep him; when I turn back, he’ll be scared to death of me.”

“We’ll see,” she laughed. “You said you know someone who can get into the files?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

Clarke grabbed Travis’ carrier and they loaded him in along with his food dishes, the cat food and litter box. Travis watched all this and meowed softly but seemed content.

“Where are we going,” Clarke asked as they drove through the pre-dawn streets of LA.

“Um, to my friend Jasper’s; he’s uh, a computer guy; the one that got us the location for Finn’s phone.” Bellamy was quiet for a bit as he drove. Introducing Clarke to Jasper could open up all sorts of possibilities he wasn’t really prepared to deal with yet, but it was going to happen sooner or later.

As they got closer, he could see Clarke looking around her with a smile on her face. “You do remember that this is where I grew up don’t you?” Clarke asked as they passed her grade school.

Bellamy held an unnecessary breath as he stopped in front of Jasper’s. He cast a quick sideways glance at Clarke as she let out a low whistle and remarked, “This is where Jasper lives? Bellamy, this is Marcus’ old house!”

“Um yeah, it is. Jasper lives in the basement actually.” 

“The basement? What does he do in the rest of the house?”

Bellamy shrugged as they climbed out of the car. Travis, realizing that he was being left started to let out a long and loud kitty wail and Bellamy grabbed the handle of the carrier. “It’s okay Travis, we won’t leave you alone if you don’t want,” he said reaching through the wire door to scratch his cheek. “But I don’t think you’re gonna like it in there,” he promised the cat. Travis licked his shoulder as if to say, “We’ll see!”

Even without vamp hearing they could hear loud music coming from the basement as they waited for Jasper to buzz them in. As they walked down the stairs Jasper was playing Guitar Hero and Bellamy asked, “Is this all you do?”

“No, on Tuesdays and Thursday’s I rule World of Warcraft. He saw them coming down the stairs and stared at Clarke in fascination; amazed that she was here.

He had saw pictures of her but outside of the one time he had held her as a baby he hadn’t ever seen her again. She was beautiful, so very lovely and while she would never know it, he knew that he would do anything to help or protect her. She was his niece and he felt the family connection immediately.

“Clarke, this is Jasper; Jasper, Clarke. She knows about us,” Bellamy said praying that Jasper would play along.

“Cool,” he said, still staring at her with a goofy grin. 

Bellamy explained that they needed his help with some encrypted files, and he looked at Travis who was in his carrier and definitely on alert. “Since you brought dinner,” he said, reaching for the carrier.

Travis let out a loud hiss as Jasper’s hand came close to him and laid his ears back, ready to attack if necessary.

“He’s not dinner…” Clarke exclaimed, horrified he would even think that.

“We’ll be paying cash today…” Bellamy said, pulling the carrier out of Jasper’s grasp.

“Your choice, but I was actually kidding.” Jasper said and got busy. A little while later they had the information they needed, and Jasper was more than embarrassed by the fact that he couldn’t get into Mo’s files; it had been Bellamy’s suggestion to try Travis’ name that had done the trick. 

“We shall never speak of this again,” Jasper said, humiliated. 

Armed with information, Bellamy and Clarke left, taking a very grateful Travis with them.  
“Uh, does he always wear those goggles,” she asked, trying to hide her laugh.  
Bellamy just shrugged and gave her that lop-sided smirk that she loved so much before opening the car door for her.

):(

Colleen Crawford had been summoned to Katrina’s office; she knew that something was up and if she had possessed a regular heartbeat it would be pounding like crazy right now. She ran her last few shifts through her mind as she drove but couldn’t think of anything out of the ordinary that had happened. The calls had all be fairly routine - if you were a cleaner anyway and all handled quickly and inconspicuously. 

Still, when you were commanded to the boss’s office it wasn’t a good thing she thought. Colleen had been working for Katrina for almost two years now and mostly enjoyed her job. Being a cleaner was pretty new to her and it was interesting and challenging most of the time except when it wasn’t, she thought with a grimace. 

She swung into the drive and parked, hurrying in as quickly as she could. Inside she knocked on the door and was told to enter.

“Yes, Katrina? You wanted to see me?” she asked trying really hard to keep her voice even.

Katrina nodded to a chair and Colleen hastily sat, waiting for whatever was happening next.

“I’m switching your duty shift and partner,” Katrina said without any preamble. “Starting tomorrow you are on the afternoon shift with Kelly Detzien.” She watched Colleen’s reaction closely; she didn’t want any issues later.

Colleen met her gaze and licked her lips before speaking. “Alright. Have, have I done something wrong?” she asked quickly, the words coming out in a rush.

“No. I just need someone I can trust on that shift, keeping an eye on…things.”

“Oh, okay. I can do that.” Lines furrowed her brow as she debated the wisdom of her next question. “Exactly what am I watching? If I may ask?”

Katrina nodded at her and pushed two pictures and a note across the desk. “Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin and their addresses. Kelly has become a little too interested in them, as I’m sure you’ve already heard. If she goes anywhere near them or the addresses or if Bellamy calls in with a cleanup I want to know immediately.”

Colleen had heard and nodded her head in understanding; everyone knew about it. “What about when we’re not working?” she asked.

“That’s being covered. See if you can get any information out of her. That’s all Colleen; go home and get some freezer time. Your shift tonight has been covered.”

“Yes Katrina. I’ll do that,” she said as she left the room, closing the door behind her softly. 

Damn! Why me?

  
):(

Maureen had 3 stories she was working on; the first two were a bust and had nothing to do with Mo’s death they discovered over the next couple of days. The one exciting thing that happened was that Bellamy asked Clarke to come over for dinner and she was so excited she could hardly stand to wait.

The third lead was for a company that sold the Donut Diet. Their spokes model Jill Button had recently died of a heart attack which seemed pretty strange for a 28-year-old in seemingly good health. When Bellamy and Clarke checked out her body at the morgue Guillermo was freaked out by Bellamy being human.

“It ain’t natural man,” he mumbled, watching him. When they looked at the body Clarke recognized liposuction scars on her body which surprised Bellamy as he looked at her quizzically, one eyebrow raised.

“I have friends!” Clarke declared.

They found out Jill’s doctor was Pierce Anders and they got his address from Talbot who agreed to meet them there in the morning. They had worked with him on one of the other cases and he sort of owed them; a fact that he only grudgingly admitted to.

In the morning the three of them went to speak with Dr. Anders; the situation quickly got out of control when they asked him for his records concerning Ms. Button, the spokes model.

“Patient confidentiality; I can’t share them.” 

Dr. Anders stared at Talbot who stood up and said, “I know a judge; she got a bad nose job and she’s bitter.”

Nice bluff Clarke thought, watching the two men face off. The tension was so thick it was hard to breathe. The next thing she knew Anders had turned into a vampire and thrown Ben across the room and quickly did the same to her. She vaguely remembered hearing Bellamy scream “Clarke, get out!” before she hit the wall.

Bellamy drew his gun, on the attack and he and Anders grappled with it, knocking it out of his hand. Clarke grabbed it when it slid across the floor and watched in horror as Anders picked Bellamy up and threw him against the heavy glass desk. Her heart screamed as she saw him break through it and it shattered into a million pieces. Bellamy didn’t move but Anders turned his attention to her.

Clarke fired a couple of rounds at him, but they didn’t deter him at all. Obviously, Bellamy didn’t have silver bullets in the damn thing she thought in disgust. Anders got to his knees in front of her, fascinated by the blood that was trickling down the side of her face. 

He caught the scent of her rare blood and his eyes gleamed with avarice. The money he could make off her was beyond belief. He leaned down and licked the fresh blood off her face and said, “AO-, unusual and very tasty.”

Clarke’s horrified gaze looked over at Bellamy, still lying unmoving on the floor. She could see blood seeping out from cuts on his body and Anders cast a look over his shoulder and grinned at her. 

He yanked her to her feet and dragged her out of the room telling her, “No need to worry about him; he’ll be taken care of, I assure you!”

  
):(

Bellamy woke up as two vamps were dragging Talbot out of the room. He pushed himself unsteadily to his feet and staggered out to the Benz. His head was swimming and he realized he had lost a lot of blood. He headed to the best place he knew for blood; the morgue and he prayed that Guillermo was there or even Terrence.

Luck was with him and he stumbled into the back door and collapsed into Guillermo’s arms. G laid him on a table and immediately got a bag of O+ running into him and started to assess all the damage.

Bellamy had shards of glass everywhere in his body and Guillermo started pulling it out, piece by piece. He had most of it out by the time the bag was empty and Bellamy sat up, watching as Guillermo worked on a huge piece that was deeply embedded in his thigh.

Bellamy groaned deeply as Guillermo pulled it out and then stitched the gash up; G was disgusted with Bellamy and told him he ought to be in the hospital. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised when Bellamy told him he was going after Anders.

“No way man, that is one bad ass vamp Bellamy and he won’t be alone.”

He watched Bellamy hobble away and knew exactly what was going to happen next. He picked up the phone and called Murphy.

  
):(

At the loft Bellamy was pulling out weapons, trying to determine which might work the best. He didn’t hear Murphy come in but when he saw him he felt so much better; surely he was there to help go after Anders and said so.

“No, see I’d just get killed, trying to save you, the human liability. I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

It didn’t change Bellamy’s mind, Murphy could see that Bellamy was going any way and suddenly he threw Bellamy across the room in an effort to show him that he was no match for even one vampire, not to mention two or three.

“You can’t save her Bellamy,” Murphy said sadly.

Everything flashed through Bellamy’s mind, the joy he felt this past week as a human, the situation with Anders but in the end his need to protect and save Clarke overshadowed everything else.

“You’re right. I can’t save her as a human, but I can save her as a vampire. You’ve got to turn me back!”

Murphy heard the words but couldn’t believe them. “Bellamy, after everything you went through to get the cure? No…”

There were tears in Bellamy’s eyes. “He has Clarke, my Clarke. Please brother…” 

Murphy reeled as he listened to Bellamy’s plea and contemplated it. He didn’t know what to do but then he did. He knew he had to try because if he didn’t Bellamy would go as a human and die for sure.

Bellamy watched Murphy and saw when he finally accepted the idea. He tugged his shirt down and tilted his head, exposing his neck for Murphy. The movement was quick; Murphy buried his fangs in Bellamy’s neck and drank.

Bellamy’s body slumped, and Murphy continued to drink as he laid him back over the table. He heart cried for his friend as he took his life; as he drank, he tasted Bellamy’s love for Clarke, his desperation to save her. Murphy knew that if this didn’t work, if they couldn’t save her that Bellamy would end his own life. 

So he drank and mourned the humanity of Bellamy that slipped silently away.

When Bellamy’s heart had nearly stopped he tore open his own wrist and dribbled the blood onto Bellamy’s lips with an impassioned plea, “Come on Bellamy, drink!”

One, two, three drops fell onto Bellamy’s lips, looking like huge drops of bloody tears; it started to run down the side of Bellamy’s mouth as Murphy kept up the silent litany, “Drink Bellamy.”

Finally his tongue crept between his red streaked lips and lapped at the blood. He grabbed Murphy’s arm and pulled it to him, his fangs extended, and Bellamy drank deeply, feeling the blood course though him and he felt his strength return as the scars and pain disappeared. When he rose, he let out a huge growl that was echoed by Murphy and they left to go get Clarke.

Murphy prayed that she was still alive.

  
):(

The fight was very quick and terribly violent. Clarke and Talbot sat on the floor, tied together with surgical tubing and blindfolded. Clarke knew from the sounds that vampires were fighting but she didn’t know who for sure.

Anders had been surprised when he saw Bellamy was a vampire and immediately backed away, letting his men fight with Bellamy and Murphy. When they were either dead of staked, he realized he had nowhere to run. Bellamy started towards him and Anders knew this was it; he was going to die. 

When it was done Bellamy went to Clarke and pulled the blindfold off her. She stared at his face and was shocked and then saddened by what she saw; he was a vampire again and somehow she knew it was because of her.

“Bellamy, your face,” she said as she reached up to touch him.

He met her gaze and said, “You know what they say, life is short…”

He helped her to her feet and told Murphy to help Talbot but to leave his blindfold on.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked as he walked out.

“Saving your ass,” was Murphy’s answer.

  
):(

Later, on Bellamy’s rooftop Clarke and Bellamy sat on a blanket surrounded by candles and Clarke ate the meal that Bellamy had intended for both of them to share. She was worried about Ben; he wanted answers.

“He should be thankful he’s alive,” Bellamy almost spit out. 

“He doesn’t strike me as the type that likes unanswered questions.” She knew that the cleaners had done their job and no trace of anything was found there by the police. She ate a few more bites of the dinner Bellamy had prepared but what was on her mind had nothing to do with food.

This dinner wasn’t like either one had planned and they both knew it. They were right back where they started; he a vampire and she a human. Her heart was breaking, for them both. She didn’t know Bellamy the human very well, but he was a part of Bellamy the vampire. He had sacrificed the small amount of time he had as a human to save her and she was overwhelmed with the importance of his decision. The truth was, she loved them both, vampire and human.

He was afraid of hurting her he said, and she fired back at him. “I think you’re afraid of getting hurt.” He digested that for a moment. 

She started to walk away from him, and he suddenly pulled her back to him, crushing her body against his as he kissed her, deeply, urgently. The kiss lasted forever and yet for only a moment; time swirled around them in a rush and it was only the two of them in the world, locked in one another’s arms. He heard her heart, beating wildly as he tried to drink her in. Clarke never wanted to let him go and yet that magical kiss ended, and they stared into each other’s eyes, love shining clearly for the other to see. It would take some time, but it would be okay; they both felt it and for the first time maybe even believed it. 

“I don’t know. Just give me some time to figure it out,” he pleaded. 

They stood looking at one another and Clarke said, “Just don’t take too much time. You may have forever but I don’t.”

He held her hand for a moment as she backed away, not wanting to break this last bit of contact and then finally she was gone, running lightly down the stairs.

Bellamy inhaled deeply and breathed in the last of her scent before it was carried away on the breeze. He jumped up onto one of the parapets and took in the night. 

Everything changes and yet nothing does. The circle was complete; he was right back where he started except now the decision was his. He took in a deep breath and realized that he was exactly where he chose to be, and this time he was actually happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Its still warm here, but a few showers here and there reminds us that spring is on it's way. Thanks to everyone for their continued support and love.
> 
> Next chapter: Bellamy tries to promote himself by getting a Facebook page but it puts him into a dangerous position. Clarke must go to Murphy and ask for a favor that Bellamy can never know about in an attempt to save him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discovers something surprising about Jasper. Bellamy takes a job protecting a young starlet. Ben Talbot puzzles more about Bellamy Blake. Bellamy and Clarke spend the night together!

  


_February 20, 2018_

  
_Just when I think that life is settling down and becoming do-able fate shakes things up. You’d think I’d be used to that by now but somehow, I’m not. It’s been over 3 weeks since I’ve written anything because every time I sit down to do it something else happens. _

  
_Change. It’s a good thing they say, and I mostly feel that way but for a few things like the information that I have an uncle; have had for years and didn’t even know it. An uncle that is a vampire no less, which explains some things but leaves many questions open as well. There is more to the story than anyone is telling me and frankly, I’ve had enough of the ‘let’s not tell her for her own good’ shit. I’m not a child, I can deal with whatever is going on and yet they continually treat me like I’m that 4-year-old kid who is still afraid. It really pisses me off!_

  
_Do they really think that I don’t see their masked looks at one another as they stumble around their words? I’m not blind, I’m not dumb and I’m certainly NOT stupid. Hush; don’t say too much to Clarke, it might upset her! I can hear the silent intent behind their words but honestly, do they know ME? I’m not going to be satisfied with half an explanation and yet they seem to think I should be._

  
_Not everything that has happened has been bad though; Bellamy and I are settling into a relationship, although every attempt that I make to ‘tempt’ him gets nowhere. He is either impotent or has reserves of strength; personally, I’m going a little bit crazy here. I desire him every moment of everyday and it’s an itch I haven’t found any method to scratch. And I’ve tried, believe me…_

  
_He acts like he’ll break me or something; I’ve got to have a talk with Elka soon. Maybe there’s something that I have to ‘do’ to make it happen. Obviously, vampires and humans can do it so just what is Bellamy’s problem? _

  
_The simple thing would be to just get him to talk to me about it but that hasn’t gone well either. If he could blush, he would, and he back peddles so fast when I try to get close that he might as well be Speedy Gonzalez. I certainly hope that he’s not like that in everything he does._

  
_Raven seems to be settling down at her new job. She has met another new employee there named Camille Kinney, Cami for short. Roan brought her to LA from the New York office and she’s a VAMPIRE! Roan thought she might help Raven to feel a bit safer and more comfortable, but I’m not sure about that happening. Cami seems nice and I hope that Raven will give her a chance, especially as Roan is heading back to Japan soon. Raven sort of hero worships him (I hope that’s all she feels for him anyway) and she is really sad that he is going. I think he thinks of her as a little sister or even daughter, but I can’t say for sure that she feels the same way. She still doesn’t trust vampires, not even Bellamy too much and when Murphy is around, she practically runs away. Bellamy says that he smells fear rolling off her and Murphy says he never did anything. Roan just smiles. _

  
_Anyone got a stake???_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

Clarke sat on her couch holding Travis and scratching him behind his ears. She listened to his contented purrs with a great deal of jealousy; how she wished she could feel so happy and relaxed. She had decided to keep him instead of giving him away; it was kind of nice to have someone around here to talk to and even if his only answers were hungry meows. Though she had bought him his own bed he still slept on her bed at night, curled up behind her knees in a ‘spoon’ fashion. Now if she could only lure that other creature of the night into that bed, she would be quite happy.

She moved her hand to stroke his back and he opened one eye and looked at her as if asking why she stopped his favorite pastime. She grinned at him and went back to his ears and he closed his eye and let out a long kitty sigh…

It had been a very unexpected and trying day and certainly unexpected. Bellamy had sent her over to Jasper’s to pick up some information he had on Tierney Taylor, a young actress that was fairly famous. She didn’t know what it was about, and she didn’t ask, she just did as Bellamy asked; she would ask later though she thought with a grin. 

When she buzzed the door at Jasper’s he let her in immediately and sat at his computer keyboard tapping away.

“Hey Clarke! Have a seat and I’ll be done in a few minutes; I’ve got just about everything Bellamy needs.”

“Okay, take your time Jasper.” She looked around the room and saw a couch, or at least something she thought was a couch except that it was buried under clothes and CD’s and stuff. She walked over and started moving things around on it, trying to clear a place to sit. As she moved one of the piles of clothes she spied a photo album lying under some CD’s and she pulled it out, interested in what Jasper had pictures of.

Some of them were really old, like maybe his parents and a few of a couple of boys. Both of them dark haired and cute and she grinned at them and turned the page. The next ones were family groups and the more she stared the more the older man, obviously the father looked familiar, but she couldn’t place him. The next page showed her a graduation photo with Jasper and …Marcus? She gaped at the picture open- mouthed in shock, trying to catch her breath. She hurriedly shut the album and stuffed it back under the pile of clothes and then looked at Jasper who hadn’t noticed what she was doing. He printed off some information for her and placed it and a flash drive into a manila envelope and handed it to her for Bellamy.

“Is everything alright Clarke? You look sort of flushed?” She did he realized; there was high spots of color on her cheeks and her eyes were intensely blue. He wondered if she was feverish.

“Uh, yes, I’m fine Jasper. Thanks, I’ll get this to Bellamy,” she said, taking the envelope from him. “See you later Jasper,” she said, looking carefully at him before she ran lightly up the stairs.

Jasper felt like he had missed something but couldn’t figure it out. He leaned back in his chair and rocked for a moment, contemplating the situation. He finally shrugged and picked up his guitar to blow off a little steam. He hoped she was alright as he started playing an old Zeppelin tune, concentrating so he wouldn’t screw up the bridge. Before long he was lost in ‘Whole Lotta Love’ and had forgotten all about Clarke.

  
):(

Clarke sat in her car for a moment contemplating her next move. What did the picture mean? Did it mean what she thought? She started the Prius and headed to where she was determined to get answers.

The car pulled up into the driveway at her Mom and Marcus’s house and she shut off the motor and gathered her purse and her courage together as she got out of the car. She knocked at the door and Marcus answered quickly, wearing a huge grin on his face.

“Clarke! Come in sweetie. I’m getting ready to grill some steaks for dinner. Would you like to stay?” He pulled her into his arms for a hug and felt her stiffen at his touch.

“No, I want to talk to you – to both of you,” she said as she saw Abby heading into the room.

“What sweetheart?” Abby asked, knowing immediately that something was wrong. She thought about the possible causes of the problem and wondered if Bellamy had upset her daughter; she’d have his head if he hurt her. Marcus was thinking the same thing.

Without any preamble Clarke stated, “I met Jasper. Funny, he lives in your old house Marcus and even funnier still are the photos of you and him and your family.” Clarke’s eyes narrowed as she watched them both digest her words.

Marcus counted off a dozen rapid heartbeats as Clarke sat waiting for him to speak. Her mouth was set, and he knew that he would tell her the truth, as much of it as he was free to tell her. A quick glance at Abby showed her looking back and forth between him and Clarke, waiting to see what he would say.

“He’s my brother Clarke.” He watched her as she took in his words.

Clarke opened her mouth to speak and then quickly closed it, not sure what to say to that. She licked her lips and lightly bit her lower lip as she tried to assimilate what he had said. “Your brother? Why was it such a big secret? Especially after I knew about vampires. It hurts me that I have an uncle I knew nothing about!” Tears trickled down her flushed cheeks and she let them fall unheeded.

God, it seems as if I’m always crying anymore.

“How could we have explained to you that he never grew old and I did? And after you knew, well it just wasn’t ever the right time it seemed. We didn’t try to hurt you Clarke.” Marcus spoke softly, trying to soothe her.

“Yes, I know! No one means to hurt me; you and Bellamy and who knows who else just try to ‘protect’ me! How dare you? I’ve had enough of it; do you hear me? I’m not a child, I’m not fragile and I demand to be treated like the adult that I am!”

All three sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own feelings, searching for words. “He thought you were so cute when you were a baby Clarke. He held you once and played with you one evening, chasing lightning bugs in the yard when it was almost dark. I – I would have taken a picture, but he, well, the camera’s then…” she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

“That’s why he stared at me so hard when I met him last week isn’t it? At the time I couldn’t figure it out.”

“I’m sure that’s true. He’s seen pictures of you over the years.” Marcus said, hoping that this would be okay.

“How could you have kept him from the family? From Christmas and birthdays and such? He must have been so lonely.”

“That was his wish Clarke and we all decided it was for the best.” 

Clarke remembered what Bellamy had said, that he had had to give up his family when he was turned. Still, she thought of Jasper in that basement, alone and felt terrible for him. “So now that it is out in the open, he can be a part of the family?” she asked hopefully.

“It’s up to him Clarke. We’ll see,” Marcus answered.

Clarke nodded and gathered her purse in preparation to leave. “Thank you for telling me. I wish I had known sooner, but at least I do now.” She headed for the door and stopped as Abby and Marcus both hugged her. 

She was on her way to Bellamy’s before she realized she didn’t know how it all happened. Next time I’ll have to ask.

  
):(

Bellamy had just got off the phone with Marcus when Clarke arrived, so he knew that she had discovered the truth about Jasper, or part of it anyway. Clarke was good at putting two and two together and he wondered what she might come up with, if she would figure it all out. 

He heard the elevator ding and went to open the door to let her in. He needed to get her an electronic key and made a mental note to do just that. She came in and handed him the envelope from Jasper. She looked around the loft and sighed, clearly distracted. In one way that was a good thing; he wasn’t prepared to talk about Jasper yet and, she had been getting very frustrated by her attempts to get him to make love to her and his attempts to keep her at arm’s length, for now. They had a lot to talk about before then.

“Here, from Jasper.” She fixed him with a determined stare, reading the look on his face for some clue about everything. 

Bellamy kept his face as blank as he could and said, “Thanks. I appreciate you bringing it by. Want a drink?”

“No, I have to get organized for work tomorrow; the new editor is coming in to replace Mo and I’m really nervous about it.”

“Oh, okay. Um, how’s Travis adapting?”

She started walking to the door and said, “He’s fine, I think. He sleeps curled up in bed with me. At least someone isn’t afraid to!” she teased. At the door she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss which he returned softly. No tongue, but a nice kiss anyway.

“Call me?” he said. “After your meeting?”

“Sure,” she told him with a smile. She didn’t mention that she was also having lunch with Ben Talbot. He wasn’t the only one that could keep secrets.’’

  
):(

Clarke was halfway through her lunch with Ben when a car pulled up and Tierney Taylor got out and was immediately surrounded by paparazzi, each determined to get a shot. Not that big of a deal when you live in LA, but the person who got out of the other side of the car shocked her. It was Bellamy.

He worked to push the paparazzi back while the maître d showed Tierney to their table. Bellamy immediately caught Clarke’s scent and looked around to see her sitting with Ben Talbot, having lunch. He felt his stomach clench and pushed down a growl as he tried to catch up with Tierney.

He was dismayed to see that they were sitting outside; even the huge umbrella’s made it uncomfortable for him as he felt the hot sun stinging his skin. It took everything he had to keep his seat and not go over and pull Talbot away from Clarke; HIS Clarke.

He was further annoyed when Tierney’s new producer Jason Abbott showed up in the middle of her lunch; the guy was a pompous jerk and a publicity hound as well. He spoke loudly and made sure that everyone in the restaurant knew that Tierney was there. 

After lunch Tierney excused herself and Bellamy and Clarke had a moment to speak.

“Are you working for Tierney?” Now she understood why Jasper had been gathering info on her.

Before he could answer he was swept along in the perpetual wave that was Tierney’s life. He threw Clarke an apologetic look as he climbed into the car. 

  
):(

Murphy sat looking at the computer screen on his laptop. There was a picture of Bellamy and Tierney and it called Bellamy Tierney’s new ‘hottie’. Murphy smiled and then laughed at the thought of Bellamy being anybody’s hottie besides Clarke’s.

Bellamy walked into the office and Murphy showed him the screen and watched his friend grimace. 

Bellamy knew that he was going to get a lecture from Murphy about the possible exposure to the tribe with him being in the middle of the paparazzi like that. He was wrong though.

“Don’t worry dad, I’ll be careful!” he teased Murphy.

“Don’t call me dad; I’m not your dad!”

“You did turn me,” he laughed.

“RE-TURNED you,” Murphy stated.

“You’re kind of like my step dad.”

Murphy glared at him and the conversation quickly changed to when Murphy had ‘mostly stayed in with Jean Harlow’, which Bellamy found fascinating. Murphy was as closed mouth as ever though and no matter how hard Bellamy tried, he couldn’t get any details out of his best friend.

  
):(

Things got more complicated at Buzzwire when the new editor was determined to turn it into a gossip rag and Clarke wasn’t the only one to be disgusted by it all. Max, (short for Maxine) told Clarke it was time to get out of there.

“I mean really Clarke, we are both too talented to hang around here. We’ve both worked hard at providing factual and hard-hitting news. This is just a bunch of shit! He doesn’t want the facts; he wants whatever scandal we can fabricate.”

“I know Max; let’s just give it a bit of time and see what happens,” Clarke told her before leaving. She had to go to a publicity party for Tierney Taylor’s upcoming movie, Lusitania and she was dreading it. She was supposed to provide Buzzwire with a juicy (in other words, untrue) story about it all. She rolled her eyes, disgusted by the thought.

The party changed everything; she just didn’t realize it at the time. Tierney’s body ended up in the water halfway through the party. She and Bellamy were at the bar when he heard the splash. It looked like suicide at first because she had been seen having a fight with her boyfriend, but Bellamy determined she had been murdered. He was beyond upset because he had been hired to provide security for her and she had died on his watch; even though he technically wasn’t working that evening. Bellamy determined that she had been hit over the head with an anchor that was in a display case in her stateroom. Ben Talbot walked into the room as he and Clarke were leaving and was puzzled when Bellamy told him the anchor was the murder weapon, even though he believed him. And Bellamy had been right.

In the meantime Bellamy had the paparazzi hounding him everywhere he went, especially Dean Foster, who had made it his business to track every single step that Tierney had made. As Bellamy got closer to the killer Foster stayed on Bellamy and eventually got something on the camera that couldn’t be denied.

Bellamy and Clarke had met back at his loft and as they were walking toward the building a car drove straight at them; Bellamy pushed Clarke out of the way and the car hit him. He bounced off the windshield and onto the pavement, trying to shake it off when Clarke got to him. He got to his feet and leaned on Clarke as they went into the building. Dean Foster got it all on digital.

Upstairs Bellamy and Clarke sat chatting about everything, sharing what they knew about Tierney’s murder. Finally, Clarke got up to leave and Bellamy said, “Where are you going?”

“Home,” she answered.

“You can’t go home, there are paparazzi out there and I can’t take you. You’ll have to stay here with me.”

Clarke smiled and thought ‘FINALLY!’ “Wow, from dating to speed dating!” she teased.

“No, I didn’t mean with me with me. I mean, my couch is comfortable, and you can stay there. Besides, I sleep upstairs.” He started up the stairs and said, “Anyway, if you need anything, well, I’m up there.”

“In your freezer,” she giggled.

“Yeah, in my freezer,” he mumbled. 

“Goodnight,” she called out.

“You too,” he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Clarke laughed at his retreating form and looked around. There was an afghan on the back of the couch, but didn’t he have anything else? He had to have slept somewhere beside the couch when he was human. She debated for a moment what to do. She looked at her blouse and didn’t really want to sleep in it or her jeans. She wondered if he had a shirt she could sleep in. Thank goodness she had a toothbrush in her purse. She headed upstairs to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Bellamy’s bathroom was pristine, just like the rest of the loft. She speculated about if he had a maid or if he kept it all so clean all on his own? She washed her face as best she could without any cleanser and dried it off and then went and stood outside the gray door, debating whether to knock.

She lightly chewed her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what to do. It was perfectly innocent, she just needed something to sleep in and maybe a pillow and a blanket. Still, she felt as if she was invading his space if she knocked.

Bellamy had listened to Clarke in his bathroom and found it exciting. He let himself fantasize about them being an ordinary couple getting ready for bed. She could come out of the bathroom and kiss him, her mouth clean and minty and he would capture her lips in a torrid kiss and carry her to bed where he would make passionate love to her all night long. 

His cock lengthened and grew as he peeled his jeans off and folded them up and laid them on the dresser. He heard the water shut off in the bathroom and soon he heard Clarke shut the light off and walk down the hall.

And then she stopped in front of his door and he caught a deep breath, sucking it in frantically as if he would die without it. He silently padded over to the door and laid his head against it, scenting her through it. He could scent her indecision and a bit of fear too as she stood there, so close yet a life away. Finally she knocked softly, as if afraid to disturb him.

“Bellamy, I uh, I need…can you open the door please?” she asked softly.

He panicked for a moment and reached for a pair of satin pajama bottoms and slid them on with vamp speed. He opened the door and looked at her, standing there looking freshly scrubbed and enticing. He realized his cock was growing again and he didn’t have anything to cover himself with.

Clarke’s crystal blue eyes swept him from head to toe and she definitely noticed the swell in the middle of his lean body. She unconsciously licked her lips before dragging her gaze back to his face. She cleared her throat and timidly asked, “Do you maybe have a tee shirt or something I could wear to sleep in? And, um, maybe a blanket and a pillow?”

Bellamy could have kicked himself for his dumb blunder; he should have thought of that earlier. He started to move but he was mesmerized by her nipples which were blossoming tightly through the layers of her shirt and bra. His cock jerked in response and he turned suddenly away from her, trying to put the thought out of his mind.

“Sure, I’ll get you one of my shirts.” He pulled out one of his Henley’s and handed it to her and continued, “I’m sorry I don’t have a bed for you. I bought this air bed while I was human and then I managed to get a leak in it and so I threw it out. I have blankets and pillows though” he rambled, making his way down the hall to the other door where all that was kept. He grabbed what she needed and headed downstairs with it. 

Clarke watched it all, smiling at his nervousness. She knew exactly why he was nervous, and it made her feel ridiculously happy because it meant he wasn’t immune to her.

Downstairs Bellamy was tucking in a sheet on the couch cushions and spreading the blanket. Clarke picked up the Henley and brought it to her nose, but all she could smell was whatever he had washed it in. She unbuttoned her shirt and unfastened her bra before doing the same with her jeans and panties. Bellamy had been busy with the couch and when he turned he saw her naked before him and he let out a sound that sounded like something between a groan and a growl she thought.

“Clarke, for God’s sake,” he said, turning around to give her privacy. Images flashed through his mind, of the night she took the BC and he had to undress her and put her to bed. Her lush body had been such a temptation then but now it was even more so.

“What? I’m just putting your shirt on,” she said in a sing-song little girl voice. She knew exactly what she was doing; she could only hope that it worked.

“Are you dressed?” he asked, afraid to turn around.

“Um hm, it’s safe now.”

He turned around and she was on the couch, sitting Indian style. It seemed a demure pose but as he stared, he could see much more of her than he could handle. His eyes flashed silver for a brief moment and he decided he needed to get back upstairs, quickly.

“Goodnight Clarke; sleep well,” he said, his rich brown eyes averted.

“Bellamy?” she asked, as he headed towards the stairs. “Bellamy, can’t I even have a kiss goodnight? I mean, we are dating!” She stood up and followed him and waited while he turned to her. For a moment she thought he would run around but instead he pulled her to him and took her lips; devouring them hungrily. 

The kiss made her head swim and her body respond with delicious desire. She pushed herself against him and felt his hardened length pressed against her belly and her stomach quivered in anticipation.

Bellamy scented her desire for him and for a moment he imagined how easy it would be to make love to her; his body moving in and out of hers driving them both mad with their fervor. He’d done it a thousand times in his mind; he’d saw her body taut with her need for him, responding to his touch. He’d felt her tensing around him as she came and he’d felt himself scenting the delicious vein on her neck before gently biting her neck as his own orgasm overtook him.

As that thought rushed through his head he pulled abruptly away from her and before she could protest he was upstairs safely behind the gray door. 

Sleep did not come easily for either of them.

  
):(

The next morning neither of them said much; Clarke was a bit hurt and bewildered by his behavior the night before and Bellamy was afraid he would do exactly what he wanted to do with her. It was a tense half hour before she left, and he sighed as he watched her get on the elevator.

Down on the street a pair of eyes was watching Clarke with hatred in them. 

The bitch stayed the night with him. This has got to end!

  
):(

It turned out that Jason Abbott had murdered Tierney because he owed money to his investors. He had tried to scare Tierney off the movie, but she wouldn’t give up on it. For that she died, and Bellamy wanted so badly to take Abbott out. Instead, he turned him over to Ben Talbot and the police, even though he knew that human justice was less than satisfying for a vampire.

He and Clarke had worked together quite well, despite the night at his loft. As Ben walked away from them following Abbott and the police Bellamy said, “Would you have dinner with me? We’ll go to the Arbor Bistro; they grow all their own vegetables there.”

They made the date and Clarke headed back to Buzzwire to finish up the Tierney story. When she got there, she had an email from Dean Foster; pictures of Bellamy being hit by the car. As she stared in horror her phone rang and it was Foster. In order to keep the pictures quiet, he told her he wanted all the Buzzwire exclusives.

Clarke agreed and thought over what to do. That thought led her to the only person she thought could help her, Murphy. She called him and got him to agree to meet her at her apartment.

When Murphy arrived she showed him the pictures and watched as he took them all in.

“So what do you want me to do about this?” he asked.

“I thought, you know, you could buy him off or something,” she said, her voice almost a whisper.

“Do you think that’ll work?” he probed.

“No.”

“Then you know how I’m going to deal with it.”

“Just don’t tell him what we’re doing. Bellamy has saved me more times than I can count.” 

“I can keep a secret,” he promised. “But as long as you work at Buzzwire his secret will always be in danger of being discovered,” he told her.

She knew what she had to do; she quit Buzzwire immediately. Nothing mattered except keeping Bellamy safe. He was surprised when she told him at dinner.

“I don’t like the new direction that Buzzwire is going in,” she said. If he doubted her, he let it go.

Neither one saw Foster across the street, snapping pictures of their date. And likewise, he didn’t see the two vamps that caught him unaware. 

Only the cleaners saw the remains.

  
):(

Ben Talbot sat in his office, staring at the pictures of Bellamy Blake being hit by a car. He was clearly puzzled by them and tried to figure out if they were photoshopped or what. He looked at the file that Finn had compiled and read through it again. Finn really had a hard-on for Bellamy it appeared. What Ben couldn’t tell was what was true and what wasn’t. Parts of it sounded like incoherent ramblings of a man consumed by jealousy; most of it in fact. What intrigued Ben was the absence of any real tangible data about Bellamy. Did Finn just not look in the right places? There was no birth information, where Bellamy grew up or anything relevant to his life. Frankly Ben found that unbelievable; it had to be out there somewhere, and he intended to find it – he had to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everyone out there to be safe and stay alert. We've had our first case here in Wichita, so not too bad yet. Some places are so very much worse. Love you all and I pray things calm down soon. 
> 
> Next chapter: Bellamy gets caught up in his past when he comes face-to-face with the possibility that he has a son. Clarke meets Raven's new co-worker Cami and likes her. Bellamy is still staying at arms length from Clarke and Marcus talks to Bellamy about it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Bellamy have a son? The question eats away at him. Clarke meets Cami, the vampire that Raven is working with and immediately likes her, even though Raven is still afraid.

  
_March 12, 2018_

  
_I’m now officially working for the DA’s office. I helped Ben Talbot investigate a case about a missing boy (who could have turned out to be Bellamy’s grandson!) and he offered me a job. I think I will love it, but Bellamy isn’t crazy about it. He thinks that Talbot has a romantic interest in me, and it drives him crazy. I can see him trying to hide it but for an 80-year-old vampire he is sure easy to read at times. Let me stress ‘at times’ because most of the time I can’t figure him out at all._

  
_He is such a great guy, caring and protective and while I admire that I know that he has a hard time just letting me be me. I think some of that stems from his age; what a man was expected to do, felt compelled to do when he was young. Things have changed. _

  
_The thing I see about vampires is that while their physical attributes go off the charts after they are turned, I think that emotionally they stay the same age as when they are turned. The 200-year-old vampire who was turned at 16 was still caught up in all the teenage angst – pimples and horny as hell. He would never have developed emotionally past that point. So, Bellamy who had been in a war, fighting not only for his country but for mom, apple pie and the American way of life was also trained to protect those he loves. While the (perceived) dark monster stalks his world, his heart is full of love and hope that things will get better._

  
_I see it in him often, how he turns away from me when he is trying to hide dark thoughts but then I also see the joy in his face and eyes when he is happy. How can one person be so full of conflicting emotions? He truly is darkness and light, despair and hope, all rolled into one very divergent soul._

  
_I met Cami today, Raven’s new co-worker. Raven is less than thrilled because she is a vampire, but I have to admit the girl rocks. She is light-hearted and fun, much more akin to Murphy then Bellamy in that aspect. She sort of rolls with the flow and the thing is, if Raven had met her and didn’t know she was a vampire she would have loved her because they are so much alike. I don’t know much about her, when she was turned or anything, but it doesn’t really matter, I’m happy to have another friend and maybe someone else who can provide a bit of insight into the vampire world. If it were up to Bellamy, I’d just learn it all by osmosis or something, that is what he thinks I need to know. Yeah, like that is going to happen!_

  
_I know there is a wall that separates his world and mine and I even respect that it must be that way. But why does there have to be a wall between us? We are two people who care about one another, isn’t that complicated enough without hiding behind ‘the vampire wall’ like he does? Wouldn’t it be better to let me in so that I understand if I’m stepping into territory I shouldn’t be?_

  
_I keep thinking about Jasper this week. I want to talk to him, but I don’t know what to say or do. I’m sure Bellamy knows that I know but again that particular wall is up between us still and I have the feeling I’m going to have to take an axe to it. If they wrote a book about everything that is unsaid between us, I couldn’t lift it, I’m sure. _

  
_That being said, why on earth am I even contemplating a relationship with him?_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

Clarke looked at the clock in the Prius and realized that she was running late. She was supposed to have met Raven at King 5 minutes ago but so far nothing was going as planned today.

The past few days had been crazy as she and Bellamy worked to try and find Jacob Fordham. It was a particularly poignant case for several reasons, not the least of which was the fact that for a little while Bellamy thought he had a son and a grandson. Even if that thought brought him pain and guilt, he had been hopeful Clarke knew.

They had found out earlier today that the DNA tests showed that Robert Fordham, Jacob’s father was not Bellamy’s son. Bellamy had been stoic about it, happy in some respects but Clarke could tell that he was hurting deeply, regretting the past and what he saw as a betrayal of his best friend.

Clarke hurt for him – it had been his one chance at actually having a blood relative and Clarke knew how important that was for anyone but especially for Bellamy who had lost everyone in his family. She wanted to make it better for him but there was nothing she could do besides let him handle it in his own way which undoubtedly meant a good deal of scotch and brooding she thought impatiently.

Traffic was crawling in the late rush hour of the afternoon commute. She decided to call Raven and let her know what was going on; maybe she and Cami would want to meet her at the bar instead of the office if they were in a hurry.

When she talked to Raven and she indicated that they were fine waiting Clarke relaxed a bit and tried to focus on the non-existent flow of traffic. It wasn’t moving, period. Clarke blew out a long breath and pushed her sunglasses back up on her nose where they had been slowing creeping down as Clarke had made impatient faces. 

_Relax, just relax._ She tried running the soothing mantra through her head and for a few moments it worked, until real life intruded again.

Jasper…her _Uncle_ Jasper! Despite his bad beginning with Travis she really liked him and that was before she knew the truth. She understood why Marcus and her Mom kept it a secret, but it still hurt. She had missed knowing him all those years and he had missed so many events. Did he mind that she wondered?

Because of Jasper she understood Bellamy’s pain all the more when there had been a possibility of Robert being his son. To not have known about them all those years; a person couldn’t help but think about everything they had missed. 

She needed to talk to Bellamy about it soon; strangely she felt more betrayed by him about this than she did Marcus. When Bellamy took her to meet Jasper, he had to have realized that she would eventually find out about it all. Or maybe he didn’t, and this was just another piece of secrecy he was going to keep from her. It was like there was some super-secret vampire club where they kept all the secrets and she wasn’t allowed because she wasn’t a vampire. Well dammit, she loved one; she’d kept their secret – wasn’t that enough? 

_Would she be one someday?_

Her heart wanted that to be true, but her head wasn’t ready to make the commitment.

Traffic began to move, and Clarke grew excited; she couldn’t wait to meet Cami. Raven was so at odds over her Clarke knew she had to be pretty interesting. Clarke had a million questions but knew they would have to wait until later; not fair on the first meeting she thought ruefully.

  
):(

Ben Talbot asks the recently unemployed Clarke if she would like to help him with a case involving a 6-year-old boy who was kidnapped. It was like two cases from the last year and both of those boys ended up dead. Clarke was intrigued and decided to consult on the case. She had done a lot of leg work on the two previous cases and Ben thought she would be a great help.

Bellamy saw Clarke on TV, at the house where Jacob Fordham had lived. But the whole thing pulled him in because it was a house he knew well. His best friend’s Ray and Lila Fordham had lived in that house and when Ray and Bellamy went off to Korea, they left Lila behind. Ray and the rest of Bellamy’s unit had been thought to be dead and Bellamy was severely wounded. He came home, after a promise to a dying Ray that he would take care of Lila.   
When Bellamy was drawn to the house to try to help find Jacob, he quickly realized some of the circumstances led him to believe that he was actually Robert Fordham’s father. He was born in 1956, 7 months after Ray got home. His doctors said he was the largest premie they had ever seen. Bellamy’s heart surged with the possibility that he had living, breathing family. 

In the meantime, they were tracking the kidnapper and discovered it was related to the two previous cases and the rush was on to discover Jacob before he died. They quickly discovered that he was taken by someone who had helped to renovate the Victorian house  
Clarke was very worried about Bellamy. He was focusing so hard on the case and once she found out why, her anxiety about Bellamy increased. Bellamy saw the possibility of Robert Fordham being his son as a chance for him to have a connection to this world, a way to leave something, a legacy behind. She knew he needed some time to process the hope and memories that he had, but she was concerned about how he might do that.  
Bellamy had done exactly as Clarke had thought; went home and poured a glass of scotch and sat and brooded about it all. He tipped up the last of the scotch and set the glass down on the coffee table, an unheard-of thing for him to do but right now he didn’t care. He leaned his head back on the cushions of the couch and closed his eyes, memories flashing vividly though his mind. It was like watching quicksilver they slipped by so quickly.

Ray, Lila and Bellamy had known each other most of their lives, but as much as Bellamy might have wanted it to be otherwise, Lila only had eyes for Ray. On the playground at school it was Ray that she asked to push her on the swing and it was Ray who made her smile light up like the sun when they were in high school.

Bellamy had never stood a chance as long as Ray was in her world. 

War has a way of changing things; twisting fate and for a little while he thought that maybe it had finally turned his way. It wasn’t that he had wanted Ray to be dead; he loved Ray as the brother he never had, but when Ray was gone Lila and Bellamy naturally went through it together, missing him, mourning him and loving him. 

When Ray came back the guilt ate away at Bellamy; he couldn’t meet his friend’s eyes any longer. He had to go away. Lila knew, but Ray might not ever have known. That killed Bellamy to think about. 

_“Take care of Lila for me…”_

  
_“I will Ray…”_

Eventually he and Lila became lovers and he was deeply in love with her. When Ray was discovered, having been in a coma, with no dog tags to identify him, he came home from the war, partially paralyzed. Bellamy did the only thing he thought he could do which was to leave Lila because she loved Ray still.   
He had; he had tried. When Ray came back, he saw it in Lila’s eyes, the exquisite joy, and her radiant smile; Ray was home and that was all that mattered. She didn’t see Bellamy anymore, only Ray.

What was worse about it all? The fact that she was so happy he was home or the fact that for a minute or two Bellamy was sorry about it?

The guilt; it never really goes away; it stalks you and you run, you try really hard to lose it and yet you can’t quite manage to he thought. 

He got up and grabbed another drink and gulped it down, appreciating the burn and wishing he could just get drunk – falling down, passing out oblivious. That’s what he needed. It’s not what he got.  
Clarke encouraged him to get a DNA test done but that was easier said than done – pre vampire DNA for Bellamy might be non-existent. He finally found his old razor from the war and used that, along with a strand of Robert’s hair for the test.

):(

Raven and Cami were waiting for Clarke in the lobby of King and Clarke grinned when she saw them. Cami was drop-dead gorgeous. Are all female vampires this beautiful she wondered? Elka was and as much as she hated to admit it, so was Echo. Cami had long blond hair and huge blue eyes with lashes a mile long. What Clarke noticed first was the brilliant smile and the twinkle in her eyes. She laughed a lot; you could tell and when Clarke went to shake her hand Cami reached for her and pulled her in for a brief hug.

“Clarke! I’m so excited to meet you. Raven has told me so much about you,” she said as she grinned at her new friend. 

Raven was quiet, not quite at ease Clarke noticed; she was worrying her lower lip and that was a sure sign of wariness. Clarke hugged Raven and felt the stiffness in her body and so she pulled back and grinned, trying to get Raven to smile. As she checked out Raven’s outfit, she noticed a heavy silver chain around her neck and a two-inch-wide silver bracelet around her slim wrist. Clarke blinked in surprise; Raven had never been a fan of silver jewelry. Clarke raised an eyebrow and knew that it had to have something to do with vampires.

They decided they would head off to a nearby bar for drinks and they all climbed into the Prius for the trip. Raven had a Maserati (provided by King) and so did Cami. Clarke loved the Maserati and teased Raven about it, calling it the macho-rati because it was such a man’s car. Red, sleek and fast, it was exciting to ride in. One thing Clarke could say about King, they took care of their executives because as nice as the car was Raven’s penthouse was even more spectacular.

As they settled into a circular booth at the bar they chatted and go acquainted. Clarke was dying to ask how old Cami was; she looked like she was about 21 but it was hard to know for sure. The girls all ordered wine and Cami looked around her with interest. The bar was decorated with palms and brightly colored beach toys. One wall had a mural painted on it depicting a sunny beach and in the background, you could occasionally catch the muted sounds of surf and sea birds. All that was needed was a salty tang in the air you’d feel like you were on the beach.

“This is nice. Finally, a beach I can appreciate!” Cami said.

“Have you never been to the beach?” Clarke asked, curious.

“In the 1890’s polite society didn’t allow young ladies to go to the beach, not really. We might stroll along the boardwalk in an evening, but never in the harsh sun; it might tan us or worse, give us freckles!” she laughed. She had shared a partial truth, but the rest would come out she knew.

Clarke opened her mouth to ask a question and then closed it again just as quickly. It wasn’t polite to ask women their ages, but she was doing the mental calculations about the time period.

Cami watched Clarke’s expressive face as she held herself in check for a moment and then burst out laughing. “I know you have been a reporter and are dying to know Clarke. It’s okay, ask your questions!”

Clarke flushed bright pink and then laughed with a shrug. “I am always curious, it’s true. I – I just don’t want to ask something that would be considered rude. I’ve learned that,” she paused as she glanced around the room to make sure no one was near and then leaned closer to Cami, “that some vampires do not like to answer questions about it all.”

Cami nodded as she finished her glass of wine. “That’s true; especially when you are around some really old vamps. They don’t want anyone to know, well, whatever their secrets are.” She held up her empty glass and a server rushed over to get her a refill.

Raven was quiet during this exchange and Clarke watched as she absentmindedly twisted the bracelet around her wrist. She was trying Clarke realized, but was so clearly uncomfortable that it made Clarke feel bad for her.

“C’mon Raven, drink up. Let’s get another and maybe some appetizers too, okay?”

When the server came back Clarke said, “Two more and what kind of appetizers do you have?”

After they had listened to the choices the girls settled on southwestern eggrolls and buffalo potato skins. Clarke’s stomach rumbled with anticipation as she realized she hadn’t eaten all day. She hoped it didn’t take too long!

Cami smiled as she heard Clarke’s stomach growl and she had to admit the smells of the food in here were very appetizing. Food had changed a lot since she was turned, and the past hadn’t afforded her a chance to taste much of what people ate these days. It could have been a regret, but she didn’t let it get to her; although she had given up much when she was turned, she had gained so much more. Except for Edmund she knew…she had lost him. She blinked and mentally shook the memories off; now was not the time for them.

“So Clarke, what would you like to know?” she asked with a smile.

“Um, how? Uh, you were turned, what happened?”

“I was born in 1881, in Newport, Rhode Island. I was 23 at the time I was turned. My husband Edmund and I were missionaries heading to South America when our ship encountered some very bad storms and eventually capsized. We tried to stay together, but we got lost as the ship was abandoned. The boat I was in seemed to drift forever on the current. There were 17 of us on it and we finally washed ashore after 3 days and we all were near death; in fact, many of us did die. We had no idea where we were; it turned out to be Antigua and a man who had a sugar cane plantation took us in until help could be summoned. I kept hoping that Edmund would arrive; I prayed for it. I remember sitting on the beach until my skin was burned so severely it blistered, praying over and over that God would bring Edmund to me. Eventually I realized it was not going to happen and I gave up on life, only wishing to die.” She paused for a moment, not wishing to tell the rest of the tale.

“Well, anyway, I eventually was able to find a ship to take me back to the states and the night before we sailed I walked through the dock area, down to the beach. I loved the beach very much and I was abducted and eventually turned,” she finished with a shrug. “No pretty story, but know that I chose it, my turning.”

The food arrived and as Clarke listened to her story her reporter instincts knew that there was much more to the story than Cami had revealed, but everyone had secrets Clarke knew. Maybe another time.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about clothes and music and movies and all three women realized that they had much the same tastes. They made a plan to meet on Saturday night to get together for Pride and Prejudice. Clarke couldn’t help but notice that Raven had actually relaxed and laughed a bit; Cami noticed too and was very glad about it.

Roan was very worried about her; she wasn’t happy that he had to go back to Tokyo, but it was necessary. He knew that if anyone could help Raven it would be Cami who embraced her life and was comfortable within both worlds. She was also more than capable of protecting Raven if need be.

When Clarke dropped the girls off at King Cami was pleased when Raven gave her a quick if a bit hesitant hug goodbye.

It was a beginning.

  
):(

  
In the meantime, they were tracking the kidnapper and discovered it was related to the two previous cases and the rush was on to discover Jacob before he died. They quickly discovered that he was taken by someone who had helped to renovate the Victorian house (as he had in both the other cases) and found out the kidnapper was Ken Verdilino. 

Bellamy and Clarke have a discussion about the idea of vampires and humans having babies. Bellamy tells her that vampires can’t have babies and if that’s a deal breaker they should just end things now. Clarke could only laugh and asks if he likes the name Elliott. Bellamy is blown away by the fact that she would like to have his baby even though it’s not possible, but he knows that it might be, although he hasn’t told Clarke how yet. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Bellamy. We haven’t even had sex yet and it might not be any good,” she teases.

Bellamy casts a side-ways look at her and smirks, implying that when they do it will be fantastic.  
  
Bellamy and Clarke take the DNA samples to Bioanalysis to be analyzed while Bellamy continues to hunt Verdilino, He finally locates him in an abandoned cellar near his home. Verdilino kills himself before revealing where Jacob is, but Bellamy hears his faint heartbeat behind a newly bricked wall and breaks through, rescuing Jacob. 

Robert Fordham throws a party to celebrate Jacobs return and as Bellamy and Clarke sit outside in the Benz Clarke hands him the envelope from Bioanalysis with the DNA results. It turns out that Robert is not his son. Bellamy is devastated, but happy for Ray. Clarke knows how sad Bellamy feels and reminds him that family is not only about DNA. He and Clarke decide to leave at that point.

Jacob sees them as does Robert. Jacob points to a picture of Ray’s army unit, from Korea and shows Robert that Bellamy is in the picture. Robert is stunned, and he drops the picture in shock.

  
):(

  
Bellamy had sat and brooded most of the night. When the sun was creeping through the blinds, he decided it was time to take a shower and try for a bit of freezer time. Not that he expected to actually sleep, but he decided to try.

Bellamy felt weary and tired; every one of his 80 years pressing down upon him. He had been on this earth for so long and yet it almost seemed to have flitted by in an instant. He’d made so many mistakes and had done so much to regret; today it was weighing heavily on him.

He thought of all the people who had shared his journey in this life, however briefly and he felt ashamed to say that most of them had been hurt by him in one way or another, even when that wasn’t his intention. Lila and Ray, Margie, his family; his heart ached for each one of them. There was no penance severe enough to ease his pain and regrets; no apology great enough to heal their wounds. He had betrayed each and every one of them and there was no do-over’s. He squinted as he looked out the window and was so lost in a sea of remorse that when there was a knock on his office door he jumped, startled to have a visitor so early in the morning.

He swiped his hand over his face as if to erase the memories and walked back down the stairs; his steps measured and hesitant. He wasn’t really up to seeing anyone but as he got closer, he realized the scent was human and one he knew well.

“Hey Marcus,” he greeted his guest, stepping aside so he could enter the room. “What brings you here so early?” This was a rare occurrence and Bellamy hoped it wasn’t bad news.

“I’m on my way to work and thought I’d take a chance and see if you were still up. I didn’t get you out of er, bed, did I?” He looked slightly embarrassed as he said the words.

“No, you didn’t. Have a seat and tell me what’s going on; I know you didn’t drop by for social reasons.” He gave Marcus a brief smile and sat down at the desk and watched as Marcus sat on the red sofa and crossed a leg over the other, resting his ankle on a knee.

“I, well Bellamy, you know that Clarke has found out about Jasper?” Bellamy nodded and Marcus continued. “Well, it’s just that we – well, we have only told her about him being related to me, not about the turning and all. Bellamy, she’s going to ask those questions, sooner or later and I’m betting sooner. You need to tell her the truth.” It was simply said, a plea from one friend to the other.

Bellamy leaned back in the chair and pinched his nose, trying to organize his thoughts. He ran his fingers through his dark curls and pushed them back out of his eyes as he considered Marcus’ request. “I know you’re right Marcus and I will tell her, soon. It’s kind of hard to find the right time, you know?” He smiled briefly as Marcus watched but it didn’t quite hit his weary eyes.

“She loves you. You know that don’t you?” Bellamy nodded and he spoke again, “She’s been through too much Bellamy; don’t hurt her, tell her the truth, soon. If that secret remains it keeps a wall between her, and Abby and they’ve had a hard-enough time with everything about her kidnapping coming out. I won’t allow their relationship to be damaged any further.”

Bellamy’s eyes narrowed as he realized what Marcus was really telling him. It stung, to hear Marcus say it, but he didn’t blame him a bit – he was protecting the woman he loved, as Bellamy would do. Finally, Bellamy nodded his head and said, “Okay Marcus. I’ll tell her as soon as I can. I agree with you, I don’t want either one of them hurt anymore.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “Abby realizes that Clarke and I are seeing one another, doesn’t she?”

“Yes. She isn’t happy about it Bellamy, but she knows. She also knows that she has to accept it and support Clarke, no matter what happens.”

For a moment Bellamy stiffened at the implications of that statement; that maybe they wouldn’t make it. He couldn’t argue the point because as much as he loved her, he wondered if she would really be able to handle his world. When she actually knew the truth about it all, would she be able to still look at him with love in her eyes?

That remained to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to stay safe everyone and WASH your hands! :) 
> 
> Next chapter: Wells gets a new and very determined partner who is positive that Bellamy killed Tejada even though Ben tells him that Tejada ran to San Salvador. Ben knows that Luca Fiorentino isn't going to let it go and ponders what to do. At a gala Clarke and Bellamy get caught up in another murder.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-part chapter. Clarke and Bellamy have a date to go to an event at Hearst College. Except it turns out to not be much of a date. Trouble is coming Bellamy's way by way of Wells' new partner. Raven has a chance to make Murphy nervous and loves it.

  
_May 12, 2018_

  
_I know, it’s been too long since I last wrote; it’s just so many things have happened, some good and some not so good. Life has certainly marched on and it’s pulling me with it, taking no hostages._

  
_I love my job at the DA’s office. As a special investigator I have gotten to work on so many interesting cases – sometimes with Ben Talbot and sometimes with other ADA’s. One fun thing is that I often work with Wells and it feels so good, so right and it’s almost like we were back in college. I watch him hold back sometimes when he would be tempted to tell me to back off and I can’t help but laugh a bit over it. Yeah, I’ve made some whopper mistakes, but it has always been okay. Let’s just say that I will now always wash my hands carefully after eating a steak burrito, especially when your next stop involves investigating a homicide at a junk yard with a hungry dog standing guard. I don’t know whether he intended to eat me or just lick my skin off but either way I considered myself lucky when Wells pulled him off me._

  
_Wells has a new partner; Luca Fiorentino. He’s very serious about his job and seldom smiles, which seems kind of strange to me. Maybe it’s just because I don’t know him well, but at any rate, if he’s after someone I’d make a bet that he’ll catch them. Wells is very non-committal when I have asked about him which isn’t like Wells at all, but he’s probably just getting to know the guy as well. One thing’s for sure, when you work for the DA’s office weird things happen. Three times now I’ve had hang-up phone calls where some woman just curses and then laughs. Weird…_

  
_Roan finally went back to Tokyo, leaving Raven in the care of Cami, who is more than capable of watching over her. I really like Cami; she’s friendly and down to earth and yet there is something very watchful and steely about her. I wouldn’t want to be on her bad side, that’s for sure. Raven still insists on covering herself in silver jewelry; it’s almost funny if it wasn’t so sad. Each time I see her it seems as if she’s found a new piece – a choker or long earrings, 20 bangle bracelets, whatever covers her exposed skin. I do believe she is warming up to Bellamy a bit though, which makes me happy, but it is still slow going. I’m sure that there is a part of her that thinks he will end up hurting me; not physically but break my heart. There was a time when I thought so too._

  
_Never has the chasm between us seemed as broad as it did a few weeks ago. It has spurred numerous conversations, which is a good thing, but there is still a lot that he keeps from me, I know. Twice I have wanted to leave because I don’t know if he is capable of really opening up to me, of letting me into his world. He tries and has made some great steps in the right direction but at times I look at him and see that obscure look of his, the one that says ‘I can’t tell you’ and I just want to scream at him, yell, vent all the frustration I feel. And yet, I hold back somewhat because I see that he is trying and that is the most important thing. _

  
_We’re trying, we’re working on it. _

  
_I think we might even make it diary!_

  
_Later…_

  
):(

2 weeks prior…

Wells watched Luca from under the cover of his hooded eyes. The guy was a proverbial hound dog and Wells saw the direction he was heading and wasn’t sure how to head it off. If there even was a way to do that Wells thought.

Luca stood up from his desk and pulled his jacket on and straightened his tie, tugging it into place. He took one last gulp of his now cold coffee and looked at Wells and asked, “You ready? Our appointment with Talbot is in 35 minutes.”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Wells answered, pushing himself away from the desk and shrugging into his own jacket. He watched Luca pull a file out of his desk drawer and Wells felt a momentary pang clench his gut; this wasn’t going to be good he knew.

They got to Talbots office with 5 minutes to spare and Wells looked at Clarke who was reading something on her computer. She had a pen in her mouth, and he noticed that she still chewed the ends on them, a habit left over from college when she was studying. As they walked by, she looked up at him and smiled and then bit her lower lip when she saw the Luca was with him.

“Hey Clarke,” Wells greeted her. She couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t smiling.

“Wells, Luca. What brings you here today?” she asked, curious what was going on.

“We have an appointment with ADA Talbot,” Luca answered, he smiled but it never made it to his blue eyes. “I have a case I’ve been working on and need to chat with him to get his thoughts.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I don’t think anyone is in there. If he’s expecting you go on in.” She watched them stop at Ben’s door and knock briefly before entering. Her eyes narrowed as Luca closed the door and cast a strange look at her. She pursed her lips as she wondered what could be going on.  
Luca was a handsome guy, dark brown hair and china blue eyes and yet not once had she ever seen him smile. He looked about 30 maybe; much too young to be so serious. Add to that the fact that Wells wouldn’t say a word about, even though it was apparent he didn’t like him much and it all made Clarke even more curious.

She and Ben had been working well together; Bellamy was still not happy about it but she knew that Ben didn’t have any romantic ideas about her. He was a curious guy though and always asked lots of questions. Clarke figured it was just his way of getting to know her and shrugged it off. He asked about Bellamy too and seemed interested in their lives; he never made any kind of inappropriate comments or suggestions, just listened as he tried to get to know them better. Several times he had come by Bellamy’s for drinks after work and he seemed contented and relaxed. She hoped it boded well for the future. Bellamy went by the old axiom ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’. Clarke didn’t see Ben as an enemy, but Bellamy might have a point.

She glanced at Ben’s office and saw the three men looking at a file and talking amongst themselves. What she wouldn’t give for vamp hearing right now she thought.

“Look Fiorentino, I appreciate all that you’ve done on this case but I’m telling you, we have checked out every single lead, Tejada headed back to San Salvador; he is no longer in LA.” Talbot closed the file and pushed it across the desk towards Luca; it was a gesture that said he’d heard enough but Luca wasn’t done.

“And I’m telling you he is dead! I know, you all had tips that he fled, but we have a witness that said someone came in there, hell bent on killing Tejada and accomplished it.”

“She’s crazy Luca,” Ben interjected. “She said he was a ‘devil’, with black eyes and the snout of a dog. You seriously can’t buy anything she says – it would never hold up in court!”

“I don’t think she’s crazy; maybe a bit scared by it all but that is natural. She could be credible.”

“And just how will she identify this person? If he looked like she said he did he had to be wearing a mask for Christ’s sake. No, I’m not pursuing this Fiorentino!” Ben stood up and looked him in the eye and said, “Enough!” 

Wells had sat quietly though most of the conversation, one leg crossed over the other seemingly relaxed, but the way his fingertips rapped on the chair arm belied his cool exterior. “I agree Ben; I think we’re done with this one. Tejada is living the high life down in Central America.” He stood up and watched Ben as Luca fixed him with a splintering glare.

Luca leaned on the desk, his hands bracing him as he got face to face with Talbot. “I am not letting it go – Blake did it and I’m going to prove it. I want him in a lineup!” He looked at both men who were staring at him and added, “With or without your assistance.” He scooped up the file and headed out of the office. He didn’t say a word as he passed Clarke who regarded him with a raised eyebrow. Wells quickly followed him and had to move fast to catch Luca who was already getting into an elevator. 

Clarke looked up and saw Ben standing in his doorway, staring at her. His look was inscrutable, and he finally turned around and went back into the office, closing his door firmly behind him. Clarke sat down and wondered what in the world was going on.

  
):(

Ben leaned back in his chair and thought about what had just happened. Luca Fiorentino wasn’t going to let it go; he felt it in his gut. Did Blake kill Tejada? Probably. Did the asshole deserve it? Undoubtedly. Was Luca going to push for the lineup? He would. Would Ben be able to stop it before it got that far? 

He didn’t know.

He pulled out the file that Finn Collins had kept on Bellamy Blake and reread bits of it here and there. It posed Blake as a dangerous vigilante and someone who should be taken down. Ben couldn’t help but wonder how Finn would feel now, knowing that Bellamy had avenged his death?

Neither Ben or Wells knew for sure that was what had happened, but they both were pretty sure Blake had killed Tejada and neither one of them cried about it. Whether Bellamy did it for Finn or for Clarke, they didn’t know and they didn’t care. One less dangerous, predatory criminal in the world? It was alright with them.

As Ben flipped through the pages he came to some pictures that Josh had gotten and the ones that had recently been delivered to him; Blake being hit by the car and then getting up and walking away, albeit with Clarke’s help. 

How on earth could that happen? Was it the angle that the pictures were taken at? Was it photoshopped? He didn’t understand it at all. It only led to more questions that he needed answers to. He looked at one last picture he found tucked away in a pocket of the notebook. 

A picture from the Korean War, of a group of army buddies. This one only made it all more confusing.

  
):(

“C’mon Raven,” Clarke teased as she pulled into a parking spot at Bellamy’s building. We only have to be there for a few minutes, but I have to drop some information off for Bellamy about a case he’s working on.”

“Would Ben like that?” Raven asked, trying to steel herself for the visit to Bellamy’s loft.

“Ben gave it to me; it’s the case of the body that was found in Frazier Park. It might be the man that Bellamy has been looking for.” The lift doors swished open and both women walked in and Clarke pushed the button for the penthouse floor.

Raven rolled her eyes and took a deep breath; Bellamy really wasn’t that bad, in fact she kind of liked him, but it was still hard to accept the fact that her best friend was dating a vampire. It was also hard for Raven to accept that Bellamy was the mysterious shadow man that had watched over Clarke all those years. God, she thought, they used to constantly fantasize about him, what he looked like and that one day he would find her and sweep her off her feet. Well, he did, but it was all supposed to be a fantasy, not reality.

Bellamy and Murphy sat sipping scotch when they heard the elevator ding and Bellamy hopped up, knowing that Clarke was near. He couldn’t suppress the silly grin that spread across his handsome face and Murphy shook his head in amusement. Bellamy was like a kid, so eager to see her and it just somehow made him feel hopeful.

He had been dating Simone, a freshie, a lawyer…well maybe a girlfriend, maybe not. He liked her, but he didn’t know what the future held. He just wished that it was all as clear as it was for Bellamy and Clarke. Those two were perfect for one another, he just wasn’t sure they both saw that yet. And that was the fun part. He stood up as he waited for Clarke to come in.

Bellamy opened the door and Clarke walked immediately into his arms, tilting her face up for a quick kiss. She spied Murphy over Bellamy’s shoulder and inwardly groaned; this was not good.

Bellamy saw Raven standing there and scented her reluctance, but he happily realized that most of the fear was gone. He was making progress with the girl, little by little. She even gave him a small smile at his greeting until she saw Murphy in the background.

Loathing and fear rolled off her and she took a step back towards the door, wanting to run away. Murphy caught it too and it puzzled him greatly. She was scared to death of him and he didn’t understand why. When they had first met in Tokyo, he had teased her a bit, but he certainly never threatened her. Roan would have his head, literally Murphy knew, and he tried very hard to be respectful on those few occasions when they met.

Raven stared at him, her eyes narrowing speculatively. A few deep breaths washed the fear out of her emotions, but she still didn’t like him. He was a player; it radiated from him, oozing as he worked a room she had noticed. Still, she determined to not let it show and she cast him a mocking smile as she settled into a chair.

Murphy stared at all of her silver jewelry; this was a new addition since he last saw her and he chuckled to himself over it. Her throat and wrists were well-hidden behind the silver curtain and it evidently afforded her a bit of courage. And hell, it looked nice too.

“Bellamy, I have those papers from Ben,” Clarke said, handing the envelope to him. 

Bellamy took it and opened it, pulling out the information and the pictures that it held. “I need to make a few notes Clarke,” he said, heading to the office. Clarke followed him, glancing anxiously at Raven as she did. Raven gave her an impudent grin and shrugged.

“So, Ms. Parker, how are things going for you at King? I know that Roan highly regards your abilities.” Small talk, he hated small talk! 

_Ah, he takes an impersonal approach. Okay, I can play this game. _

“Things are going quite well Mr. Murphy. I am settling in very comfortably. We will be ready to start your new training platform very soon, within, oh, six to eight weeks I would imagine.”

“Um, that is good to hear. We’re ready for it; my tech people are already getting things set up, as per King specifications, I assure you.”

“Why Mr. Murphy, I never doubted that for a moment.”

Silence. Murphy heard the tick tick ticking of her heart and wondered what to say next. He decided to play host.

“Ms. Parker, could I get you a glass of scotch or other beverage?” he asked, feeling the words were ridiculously formal and stuffy. God, he felt tongue-tied around her.

Raven smiled to herself realizing that he was a bit nervous. What a hoot! She made a vampire nervous. She leaned back in the chair and crossed her long legs, pulling delicately at the Dior skirt to keep her legs covered as much as possible.

It was an incredibly demur and yet sexy gesture and Murphy could only stare in fascination. He licked his lips as he waited for her to reply.

“I think a scotch would be lovely Mr. Murphy. Thank you very much.” She smiled at him and for a moment she realized it was actually genuine. Maybe she was getting the hang of it.

As they sipped their drinks Clarke nervously peeked out the office door several times, concerned about Raven but it seemed to be okay. They both had drinks and were chatting quietly. Bellamy grinned as he watched her.

“No bloodshed yet?” he inquired.

“Nope, and I think that concerns me,” she answered. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know really, it’s just …too quiet, you know?”

Bellamy laughed as he made another copy and Clarke shifted her focus back to him and grinned as well. Who knows, maybe someday Raven wouldn’t be afraid any longer and then the vampires of the world had better watch out!

  
):(

Clarke pulled the Prius up into the driveway at Jasper’s place. It was still strange for her to think that he lived here and, in the basement, too. The upstairs of the house was perfectly nice, and she didn’t understand why he didn’t live up there instead.

She had been to see him once before, after she found out that he was Marcus’s brother. She didn’t know why exactly except that he was family and since having met Bellamy family was much more important to her. She also hoped that he could in some way help her to understand the vampire world.

Jasper grinned as he heard the buzz and saw Clarke waiting to be let in. He pushed the button so the door would open and stood up as his ‘niece’ came down the stairs. She was his niece, but it seemed weird to think of her that way since she looked as old as he did, but he liked her and enjoyed it when she stopped by.

“Hey Jasper,” Clarke said, automatically moving things around on the couch so she could sit down.

Jasper laughed and then shrugged; he knew that his housekeeping skills were below par, but he really didn’t care. “Hi Clarke. What brings you by today?”

She shrugged and grinned, “No real reason, just wanted to say hi.” She saw several computer components sitting on his worktable and asked, “Are you fixing someone’s computer?”

“Yeah, a faulty hard drive for a friend of mine, a gamer. Can’t play without the hardware.”

She laughed. “Yes, I’ll bet. How come you live down here Jasper?” There, she’d asked!

Jasper frowned for a moment and she wondered if she had made him mad. Instead she realized he was just thinking. “I dunno. I guess I feel safer down here; no one can get in unless I let them in. Unless they take out a wall or something.”

“Oh. Do you like being a vampire?”

“Yeah, it’s okay. Bellamy says I need to get out more, but I’m okay here – I have everything I need.”

“Um.” She looked around the room and wondered how this could be all anyone needed. “What about your family Jasper? Don’t you ever go over to Mom and Marcus’s house?”

“A few times and they visit here sometimes too. And Bellamy as well. It’s okay I guess.”

“What about your sire? Do you ever see them?” From the way that Bellamy had described sire/fledgling relationships she felt sure that they were in contact. A sudden thought occurred to her. “Jasper, who is your sire?”

He looked panicked for a moment and then opened his mouth to speak. No words came out. If he told her Bellamy would have his hide and yet, why should it be a big secret? “I really am not at liberty to say Clarke. But he’s a good man and I do see him.”

The picture began to form in her head; surely it couldn’t be who she thought it was. Could it?

  
):(

Clarke put the finishing touches on her hair and then added her jewelry. She and Bellamy were attending the dedication for the Sarah Whitley pavilion at Hearst College. Murphy was being honored as a generous benefactor and the evening planned to be full of fun and entertainment. The best part was there wouldn’t be any dead bodies around either so Bellamy and Clarke would get a real date!

She heard his soft knock on the door and hurried to answer it. She sincerely hoped that tonight, a night of laughter and magic would be the one for them. She wanted him so badly and couldn’t wait to make love with him. It was just that their timing was always off and that was very frustrating. However, she had made a shopping trip to Victoria’s Secret that afternoon with Raven and if she could persuade him, he was in for a treat.

Travis meowed softly as he watched her walk across the room. She stopped and scratched his head and inquired softly, “Does mommy look good Travis?” His purr was good enough for her and she walked to the door to open it for Bellamy.

Travis immediately stood still, seeing Bellamy. Bellamy smiled at him and bent down, offering Travis his hand. It was getting better with the little guy. When Bellamy first changed back Travis wouldn’t even come out while Bellamy was there; instead he and Clarke would listen to his hisses and cries until he finally settled down. 

Eventually it got better. Travis would no longer hiss and would sometimes even poke his head out of the bedroom where he always took refuge. Now, after a brief moment when Travis puffed up as his fur stood on end he inched forward towards Bellamy, cautiously watching him.

“Hey Travis, it’s still me buddy. I’m not going to hurt you. Come on Travis, trust me.” Bellamy intoned, his voice smooth and soft. Travis inched closer, sniffing the air as he went. He approached Bellamy and delicately sniffed his hand and Bellamy felt like laughing; they were making progress. “Can I scratch you behind your ears like I used to buddy?” He moved his hand slowly and Travis screeched and ran behind the couch. Bellamy sighed and stood up, looking at Clarke with an apologetic look.

“Hey, it’s getting better you know,” she told him. She was sad that Travis was having a hard time with Bellamy’s vampire side.

“I know, baby steps.” He grinned at her and then whistled, “Wow baby! You are beautiful Clarke. Breathtaking.” And she was; her gown was a rich ruby red and her blond hair tumbled down her back in a cascade of curls but the most beautiful part was her smile as she beamed at him.

“So, you like?” she teased.

“Um hm, I like – a lot,” he whispered against her ear, his voice husky with emotion. God, how he wanted her but there were still so many things to say, to discuss. The only problem was how? How did he tell her what she needed to know?

She stood on tip toes and kissed him, momentarily taking his mind off his musings. Her lips were warm and soft and pliant, and he wanted to lose himself in them. The kiss deepened until Clarke was gently swaying against him when he finally broke apart from her and said, “I think we should be going.”

Clarke grinned, she knew why he was in such a hurry to leave; he did it every time that passion started to rear its head, but that was okay. At least she knew how much he wanted her. She followed him to the door, grabbing the shawl she had laid out and her clutch and locked the door behind her. They were off to the ball! A real date and she couldn’t wait.

  
):(

As Bellamy opened the car door, he scented the air and discovered an all too frequent and familiar scent that put him on edge. He couldn’t see her, but he knew she was out there watching them. He was going to have a word about her with Murphy later. Enough was enough.

Kelly stood in the shadows and seethed with hatred and fury as Bellamy solicitously helped Clarke into the car, tucking in her gown and closing the door. He had scented her; she could tell by the way he lifted his head into the breeze. It was okay, she wanted him to know that she was there and watching. He was hers and he knew that. The game that he played with the human was only that, a game. But the amusement of it all was wearing thin for Kelly and soon it was going to stop. 

For good.

  
):(

The gala was amazing; they crowd excited and complimentary about the new complex. Murphy was hailed as a great man and Bellamy and Clarke applauded with everyone else. 

Not only were they enjoying the new facility, the story behind it was funny, for those in the know anyway. The college is called Hearst college, after William Randolph. It bore his name instead of Murphy’s because Murphy lost the bet. 

They were also honoring the star player on the Hearst basketball team, retiring his jersey. Dominick had led the team to many victories. It was all fun and interesting.

A bit later Clarke met Simone, Murphy’s date. She was almost shocked to find out that Simone wasn’t a vampire. When Bellamy told her later that Murphy drank her blood Clarke was angry and disbelieving about it.

“So she just lets him drink her blood?”

“It’s not uncommon; um, we call them freshies.” 

“Is this like a paid arrangement or friends with benefits?” she asked, her mind clearly thinking of the ramifications of it all.

“It could be either,” Bellamy admitted. 

“So, have you had freshies?”

“I’ve been a vampire for over 50 years,” he answered. He knew that this wasn’t going to end well.

Clarke waited for a moment and realized she wasn’t going to get any more than that out of him. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, clearly upset.

Later as they danced, she relaxed again, leaning against him, loving being in his arms. She was going to have a talk with Cami, maybe Elka too. She spotted Elka across the room and made a mental note to ask her out for a drink. 

That was when they heard the screams.

What they found was a dead body. Looks like it wasn’t really a date after all.

**This is part 1 of a two-part chapter. I think you all might have been waiting for part 2! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least if we all are quarantined we have fan fic! Lots of great stuff out there to read so have some fun.
> 
> Next chapter: Murphy's date is arrested for the murder of Dominick and Clarke tries to help her. When the find the real killer it presents a whole new turn and Vampire justice has to take care of the situation. Clarke is left out and makes the decision to end things with Bellamy.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from chapter 36. Clarke is caught in the middle of an investigation that pits vamps with law enforcement. Bellamy and other vamps plan some vampire justice and Clarke is shut out of it all.

Continuing from Chapter 36…  


It was Simone, Murphy’s date that screamed in response of finding Dominick dead in the bathroom. Bellamy, Clarke and Murphy watched as Simone was taken in for questioning regarding Dominick’s murder. Murphy’s eyes narrowed dangerously at Ben Talbot who cast an inscrutable glance at them as he left the complex. At least Simone hadn’t been in handcuffs.

“Find the bastard that did this and get Simone out of that damn jail!” Murphy spat tersely. He headed out the door, already on his cell talking to another of his lawyers.

Elka walked up to Bellamy and Clarke and smiled for a briefly. Clarke reached out and squeezed her hand lightly and Elka regarded her with a perplexed expression. “What do you think?” she asked.

“Simone was with Murphy when it happened. I’d say Hank was the most likely person to have done it; he was very resentful that Dominick made it to the big league and he didn’t,” Bellamy told her.

“Hank was the other player that argued with Dominick earlier?” Elka asked.

Bellamy nodded briefly and saw Dominick’s managers, Emma and Jackson and murmured ‘excuse me’ as he walked over to speak with them. Elka and Clarke stood quietly for a moment and Elka watched as Clarke let out a long, shaky breath.

“Are you okay Clarke?”

“Um, yes. I’ve never met Simone before, but I’d bet that she didn’t kill Dominick. But you never know,” she trailed off.

“True, you don’t. On a different subject, you look very lovely this evening. You and Bellamy seemed very happy, until they found Dominick anyway.”

Clarke shook her head and frowned, thinking about what she had wanted for the evening. It was no longer a possibility and she tried to not feel resentful about it. “Yes, it was mostly a fun evening, until then. Except I discovered another ‘vampire’ secret that Bellamy hadn’t told me about: freshies,” she said, feeling the irritation surfacing again.

“He had never told you about them? Well, that is probably because for as long as I’ve known him, he hasn’t ever…well, you know.”

That perked up Clarke’s attention and she suddenly felt a bit lighter. “So, he doesn’t do that?”

“No, he gave all that up when he saved a 4-year-old girl in 1985 Clarke. She changed his life.”

Clarke’s eyes opened wide in surprise. Bellamy had never told her that she had changed his life exactly, never those words. She knew that he had killed Echo that night to save her, but that was about all. “Elka, there is so much he doesn’t tell me; honestly, I don’t know if he thinks I couldn’t handle it and he doesn’t want to worry me or if he just doesn’t want me to know about vampire… things.”

“Clarke, he is trying to build a relationship with you; give him a bit of time to sort it all out. As vampires, we live our lives cloaked in secrecy; our very existence depends on it. And trust me, there are many secrets Clarke and knowing Bellamy I’m sure he doesn’t want to overwhelm you with it all – not at one time. You two are destined for one another; you both have special gifts that will create a magical life for the two of you together. Give it time, please.”

Clarke listened and lightly chewed her lower lip. “Magical huh?” she tried to joke. “We could sure use some magic now, that’s for sure.”

They both watched as Bellamy walked back to them, his long strides bringing him swiftly to their sides. “They don’t know anything. They think it could have been Hank, but who knows at this point. Clarke, are you ready to go? I think I’ve had about as much of this ‘gala’ evening as I can handle. Elka, can we drop you somewhere?”

“No thanks Bellamy, I drove down.” She leaned down and lightly kissed Clarke on the cheek and whispered, “Time Clarke, don’t forget,” and then she was gone, mixing in with the crowd that was rapidly pushing towards the doors.

“What was that about?” Bellamy inquired as he wrapped his arm around Clarke. The crowd was pushing against them and he didn’t want to lose her. Not that it was likely to happen, he would recognize her scent if she stood with a million people.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” she said, smiling at him. She felt better after talking to Elka. Patience though? A hard sell for her.

  
):(

Raven stood looking out the window of her penthouse apartment at the city lights. The skyline of LA could be beautiful at night she acknowledged, if you didn’t mind all the flashing lights and traffic sounds that drifted upward. She took a sip of her wine and turned to look at her apartment; all her household goods had finally cleared customs and had been delivered. She had spent the day decorating and putting things to rights, along with Cami. She had been a big help and Raven was thankful for that, as well as for her help at work. They made a good team, as much as Raven hated to admit it. Dare she even say that she trusted Cami? Well, she did.

The penthouse was exquisite, it really was. It was done in white, vivid turquoise and brilliant greens; there was a relaxing and peaceful feel to it that soothed her well. The carpet was white and the furniture white leather, soft as butter and comfortable to sit in. The accents were the blues and greens with a large abstract over the fireplace that comforted her for some reason. Whenever she felt stressed, she just stared at it and breathed deeply and let the calm flow over her.

Her phone rang, and she went to look at the caller ID. An unfamiliar number popped up and she considered letting it go to voice mail but curiosity got the better of her and she answered.

“I heard you were back here, but I thought to myself that my informants must be wrong!” a warm voice said on the other end of the phone.

“Took you all these months to track me down did it? Not very good informants!” she laughed. 

“No, of course not. I was just letting you get settled in is all,” he laughed.

Her laughter was bright and quick, Eric always made her laugh. “Okay Eric Jameson, what do you want anyway?” she teased.

“You of course; barring that how about dinner with an old flame? Say tomorrow night?”

A warm shiver crept up Raven’s spine; there was still a little something between them and she realized that she wanted to find out just what that was. “Okay, tomorrow night it is. Where shall I meet you?”

“What, don’t trust me to pick you up?” He listened to her giggle and said, “Alright, you win, as always. How about the Arbor Bistro, 8 o’clock?”

“Sounds wonderful! I’ll see you then.” After a brief goodbye she hung up the phone, more excited than she had been in a long time. Tomorrow evening couldn’t come soon enough for her.

  
):(

Clarke was awed and amazed by Emma and Jackson, but not really surprised to learn they were vampires. She had read all their marriage certificates in their home with curiosity. There had been a new one every 20 years or so with new names and to think that they had been married for 150 years just blew her away. Her interview, on behalf of Ben with Jackson showed her a man that was totally devoted and in love with his wife, even after all that time. Would she want that with Bellamy? With anyone? 

If she were going to have that then that meant being turned. Right now, she just couldn’t imagine it happening, but she had no idea what the future held. She loved Bellamy and if she could spend eternity with him wouldn’t she want that? Fear coiled in her stomach; fear of what it meant to be turned, fear of not being turned. She could chase it in circles for years and never solve the riddle she thought.

She pulled up at Bellamy’s loft and climbed out of the car. Simone had been released but Ben still wasn’t 100% sure she hadn’t done it. Right now, she had a lead on Hank, and she wanted Bellamy to go with her to check it out. 

When she opened the door at the loft, she got the shock of her life; Bellamy had his mouth on Simone’s arm and was obviously drinking her blood. It stunned her; it infuriated her. A cloud of seething red rage wrapped fiery arms around her and held her motionless.  
He hastily pulled away, wiping his mouth and he wore the guilt of his actions all over his face. Murphy and Simone hurriedly left leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone, separated by a mile-wide chasm. It wasn’t far enough to contain her anger.

“Police found blood on Dominick’s body; I was just making sure it wasn’t Simone’s.”

“They have laboratories for that. I have a lead on Hank Bishop; are you coming with me?” Her words were clipped, each one slicing through him like a dull knife.

Wordlessly he followed, trying to think of what to say to her but nothing came to him. He had a whole list of could says and should says but somehow, they seemed inadequate to explain things. He cast a sideways glance at her in the car and saw her face was set in stone, expressionless as she stared straight ahead. He wanted to apologize but knew that right now she didn’t want to hear anything he had to say so he just drove.

When they reached fraternity row at Hearst they parked and Clarke silently got out of the car, not waiting on him to open her door. The impatient gesture somehow irritated him, and he asked her if they were going to talk about what happened.

“What do you expect me to say,” she said, still angry.

“I wasn’t feeding on Simone. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Then why do I feel like I walked in on you two making out?”

“We weren’t making out – the only person I want to make out with is you!” he declared.

“But you don’t want to drink my blood.”

“You want me to drink your blood? Where is this coming from?”

_Do I want him to drink my blood? Why doesn’t he want to?_

“It’s just that when you were dying in the desert you made it seem like a big deal and now you’re telling me it isn’t so please forgive me for being a little confused.”

_How do I tell her it’s because she is not food to me, that she will never be and the reason it was such a big deal in the desert was because I love her, even then and Simone, well, it was nothing._

He decided he couldn’t win and silently followed her into the frat house. The inside looked as if it hadn’t been cleaned in years with stuff covering every available surface. Some of that ‘stuff’ included a couple who were engaged in a bit of romance.

Once they knew that Bellamy and Clarke were looking for Hank it all went downhill quickly. Someone yelled to him that the cops were there, and Hank made a hasty retreat out a second story window. Clarke ran for the front door and Bellamy got hit in the head before running after Hank outside where he caught him.

“You okay?” Clarke inquired.

Bellamy shrugged and said, “I got hit in the head with the sacred ass paddle.”

“Karma,” Clarke said and couldn’t help the small bit of satisfaction that crept into her voice.

They turned Hank over to Ben and Bellamy drove back to his place with a still silent Clarke by his side.

“Want to come up for a drink?” He wanted to try to explain, he just didn’t know if she was ready for it.

Clarke fixed him with a sad look and thought about it for a moment. Too much was going on and she was tired, so tired. He was trying and perhaps she owed him the chance to explain but it wasn’t going to be tonight.

“Look Bellamy, I want to talk to you, but I’m wiped out. Can it wait until tomorrow?”

For a moment he thought of offering her the sofa again, which made him remember that the new bedroom suite was being delivered in the morning. He wanted it to be a surprise, so he only smiled at her and nodded his head. “I understand. Clarke, I have so much to say to you…”

She felt hot tears sting her eyes and she blinked quickly to keep them at bay. She stood on tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss and started to pull away from him but he grabbed her and pulled her back to him, burying his face in her hair and breathing in deeply, scenting her sorrow and exhaustion.

“I’m sorry I hurt you Clarke. Please, please forgive me.” His voice broke as he choked back his own emotion.

She nodded and he captured her lips in a kiss, soft and gentle and infinitely tender.

“Tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yes.” 

He watched as she made her way to the Prius and drove off. Tomorrow he was going to do it, have that talk. It was time.

  
):(

Colleen slipped past the watchful eye of Roberta, Katrina’s faithful receptionist and opened the door. Kat was sitting behind her desk, going over some files. She looked up when Colleen came in and nodded towards a chair. “Have a seat.”

  
“Thanks. I’m glad you could see me now, before I go to work.”

“I take it things aren’t going well?” Kat said, leaning back in her chair.

“On duty things are fine. She’s doing exactly as she is supposed to. But I followed her the other day when we got off, just because I don’t trust her. And I was right, she is stalking Clarke Griffin, on her own time now.”

Kat leaned forward in the chair and slapped her hand down on the desk. “Is she an idiot? Does she really think we wouldn’t find out? Murphy called me again a little while ago and told me I had better get her under control or he would.”

Understanding flickered in Colleen’s eyes and she nodded. “Look Kat, I don’t want any trouble from this. If the other cleaners find out I’m spying on one of their own, I’ll never get a partner to work with that I can trust. They like Kelly and many of them don’t like vamps getting busy with humans.”

Kat nodded; these were all things she knew. Hell, she didn’t like it either but while Kelly was in her employ, she was responsible for her behavior on and off work. She frowned and then rubbed her temples, frustration rolling off her. “Alright, I’ll take care of it. Thanks for coming in Colleen.” With a curt nod she dismissed her, and Colleen left, trying not to be spotted. That would only make things worse.

  
):(

The next morning Clarke’s bedroom furniture was delivered. Bellamy stood in the doorway, admiring the light-colored wood and the soft colors of the linens in the room. The walls had been painted a creamy white; just a shade lighter than almond and the linens were all mint greens and sea-shell pink. It looked like Clarke Bellamy decided. The bathroom had matching towels and curtains. He decided it would do for her and if she hated it, well, they could do whatever she wanted with the rooms.

That off of his list he headed over to talk to Jackson about someone he had seen talking to Dominick the night he was murdered. It turned out her name was Lisa and she was a vamp, as well as a cheerleader.

While Bellamy talked to Lisa at Hearst Ben talked with Hank. Both got the same news, that Emma had murdered Dominick. Lisa and Emma had both been having affairs with him and Jackson didn’t know about it. As Bellamy headed out to find Emma, he got a call from Clarke, telling him that Ben knew and that they were on their way to pick up Emma. Bellamy told her to stall them and rushed to Emma’s office, but he got there a few minutes too late. 

They were trying to take her into custody, and she was tossing all the officers and Ben around like there were beach balls. Bellamy strode in and grabbed her holding her tight, telling her that this wasn’t how it would go; she had to go with them, and they’d get her out later. Emma was livid but allowed herself to be cuffed and taken out.

Ben stared at the room that had been torn apart in the scuffle. “How did she do this?” he asked, stunned.

“I don’t know; psychotic break maybe?” Bellamy suggested.

“Psychotic definitely,” Clarke echoed as they left.

When Bellamy and Clarke talked to Jackson, he seemed stoic, considering his wife of 150 years had an affair with a 22-year-old basketball player. He also seemed sure she would be okay in custody until they could get her out. He was wrong.

Clarke got Ben in to see Emma and she threatened to expose every vamp in LA if Bellamy didn’t get her out. While they spoke in hushed vamp tones, Bellamy still heard her threat and knew that she had just sealed her own fate when they did get her out of custody.

  
):(

Simone decided to pay a visit to Clarke; she had seen how upset the other woman had been when she walked in on them the other day and she wanted to apologize and try to explain.

Clarke looked less than pleased to see her but told her to come in anyway. She wasn’t sure what Simone wanted, but she’d find out she guessed. And part of the guess was right, Simone apologized for what happened.

Clarke listened to Simone tell her that it was nothing and finally said, “It’s just that it looked kind of…”

“Intimate?” Simone finished. “Well I think so but to them – vampires don’t care about humans like that. To them we’re just a blip in their lifespan. To love us is to watch us die.”

Clarke listened to Simone’s words and thought about their implications; was it true? Did Bellamy only see her as a blip in his life? She was sure he’d never turn her. Wasn’t she?

  
):(

A plan was set for that night; Murphy, Jasper, Guillermo, Katrina and two other cleaners met at Bellamy’s place to discuss it. In the middle of the meeting there was a knock on Bellamy’s door. He immediately caught Clarke’s scent. They hadn’t had a chance to talk yet today and he knew that was why she was here.

He answered the door, stepping out into the hallway and pulling the door closed behind him which immediately made Clarke curious.

“Hey, can we talk?”

Bellamy’s heart sank, this wasn’t the time. “Right now? It’s not a good time.” 

Clarke tried to peek around his shoulder and said, “Let me guess – vampire business.”

“You can’t be involved,” he answered her.

“No, I guess I can’t.” 

Bellamy watched her walk away, torn because he didn’t want her to leave like this and knowing that she couldn’t be here. He finally went back in and closed the door so they could finish their plan.  
They had to get Emma out of police custody as they were moving her to county lockup. Each person would have a specific job to do; Guillermo and the cleaners were going to stage an accident. Jasper was going to hack the city’s main computers and make sure the van that would be carrying Emma to county lockup would make the lights until they came upon the accident. At that point Bellamy and Murphy would pull Emma out of the county van. From there they would hand her over to the cleaners in the ambulance that was part of the accident set up. 

“Uh, can my code name be ‘Lando Calrissian’,” Jasper asked.

They all stared at Jasper in disbelief. “Let’s go,” Bellamy said.

  
):(

Clarke went home, barely holding back the tears until she was safe in her apartment. Once again, she was sitting on the outside looking in as Bellamy kept secrets. Vampire secrets, vampire business, it was all the same and it excluded her. He didn’t trust her; it was just that simple. 

He didn’t trust her to be a part of his life except in some periphery manner. She had opened up to him about her life, welcomed him into it, told him that she cared for him and she got nothing in return. 

Clarke trudged into the bedroom, pulling off her clothes as she went and hopped into the shower where the water could run down her face and wash the tears away. She didn’t know if they were angry tears or hurt tears, but they flowed freely, streaking down her face. After a few minutes she felt a bit more in control and climbed out, drying off before pulling on some comfortable lounging pants and shirt and an old sweater. Despite the warm shower she felt chilled.

She fumed as she opened the freezer looking for a little magic elixir otherwise known as Ben and Jerry’s Cookie Dough ice cream. Not bothering with a bowl, she pulled a spoon out of the drawer and as an afterthought opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass. She had no idea if red wine and ice cream would go together but she wasn’t too concerned about it either. She headed over to the couch and sat down, pulling an afghan over her legs that she curled underneath her and began the battle of pulling the top off of the ice cream.

The victory over the top was a moot point when she realized the top was totally torn apart and would never fit on the container again. It didn’t matter; she doubted if there would be any left when she was done. She plunged the spoon into the frozen creation and dug out a huge bite and popped it into her mouth. 

The creamy concoction melted in her mouth and soothed her wounded soul for a moment, but it was all too brief. Her thoughts had turned back to Bellamy and what had happened, and the tears flowed again, sobs wracking her small body.  
Travis had been watching and finally jumped onto the couch next to her and pushed his nose against her leg before rubbing his cheek against her. He blinked as he looked at her and a breath caught in Clarke’s throat because it seemed like a gesture of comfort to her.

“Travis,” she said, reaching out to stroke him. His soft fur was silky beneath her fingertips as she scratched him behind his ears and heard his answering purr of contentment. He crawled up into her lap and nosed the container of ice cream, licking his lips. 

“You want some Travis?” Clarke dug the spoon into the carton and held out a heaping bite to Travis who delicately licked at the treat, his small pink tongue lapping at it with delight. Clarke watched and took a sip of her wine and then another; before she knew it, the glass was empty. She piled a couple of spoonful’s of the ice cream onto what was left of the lid and sat it on the floor. Travis immediately followed it and went after his treat with abandon. Clarke dug the spoon back into the container and ate another bite; she should have been appalled after having fed Travis from the spoon but somehow she just didn’t care.

She tried to call Raven but her phone went immediately to voice mail and Clarke remembered that Raven was going out with Eric tonight. Clarke had always liked him, and she was glad they were going out. Then another thought occurred to her and she dialed another number and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

“Hello?” the voice on the other end of the phone said.

“Uh, Cami? This is Clarke, Clarke Griffin. Am I bothering you?”

No Clarke wasn’t bothering her; it took her mind off what was going on right now. She, like many of the other members of the vampire community in LA were waiting to see what happened this evening. She had received a coded message earlier from Jasper and knew that they were all in danger of being exposed by Emma Monaghan. Cami couldn’t help but wonder what Clarke wanted though. “Hi Clarke. No, you’re not. What’s going on?” She heard a small muffled sob on the other end of the line and sighed.

“Cami, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Clarke. What’s wrong?”

“Is it possible for a vampire to love a human? Are we just a blip in your lifetime?” Simone’s words rang like tympani in Clarke’s memory.

_So this is about Bellamy. Did they have a fight or what?_ “Clarke, I think it’s possible; I think that a vampire is totally capable of loving a human. But Clarke, it’s dangerous, some things about it, you know?”

Clarke stifled another sob and said, “That’s exactly the point Cami; Bellamy says that all the time, but he won’t tell me WHY. He says relationships between human and vampires are difficult, dangerous and complicated. Cami, I’m not an idiot; any relationship is complicated and difficult, I get that. But the dangerous? What is that about?”

Cami let out a long unnecessary breath. Bellamy had obviously never talked to her about relations between the two species. Damn him, damn most all men for being afraid to talk to a woman. No, they wanted to direct your life and keep things from you to ‘protect’ you. And evidently Bellamy was the same as all the others. Cami saw red and it wasn’t blood. “Okay Clarke, here’s the truth of it; vampires, in order to reach orgasm, need to bite. Trust me, it’s not the kind of bite that will kill you, it’s only a small bite and it enhances your pleasure in ways you can’t even imagine.” She was quiet while she let Clarke digest that news.

Clarke felt stupid for a moment; how could she not have guessed that? It made sense though, from Bellamy’s perspective. He was always afraid of what he called the monster and if the monster emerged at a time when most people already had little control he was probably afraid that he would hurt her. 

No wonder he never let her get too close.

“Thanks Cami, for the honesty. I appreciate it.”

“No problem Clarke. I just can’t stand it when men pull that ‘in control’ card, you know? He loves you; he should just be honest with you.”

He loves me she wondered? Did he?

“Well, thanks again. Goodbye.” She heard Cami murmur the same words on the other end and the line went dead. No sooner had she hung it up then it rang again.

“Clarke, its Ben. Emma Monaghan has escaped custody. I thought you should know.”

When she hung up the phone for the second time she was shaking badly. She now knew what the vampire business was earlier and why she couldn’t be a part of it. 

Finally, she understood; she really couldn’t be a part of it, of any of it.

  
):(

Ben sat in his office, talking to the DA about Emma Monaghan. The police had gone to her house to talk to her husband and found him gone too. They had managed an escape together. As he hung up the phone, he noticed a folder on the floor and went to pick it up. Inside he found a list; typed on many pages were names, hundreds of them. He scanned though them, some he recognized as historical characters, some of people that were alive, and some were fictitious characters. He stared at it and wondered what it was about. 

His phone rang and he picked it up. “The list is for your eyes only. We’ll talk again…”

  
):(

After they got Emma out of the van that was transporting her to a new location she was taken into custody by the cleaners. Emma was charged with treason for her threats to her brothers and sisters in the vampire community; the penalty was her life. Jackson decided to be executed with her and Bellamy and Murphy watched as the flamethrower’s powerful burst disintegrated them both.

Watching Emma and Jackson Monaghan executed was harder than Bellamy every thought possible. Two people, who had loved each other so much ended as a pile of ash because Emma’s thoughtless words that threatened to out the entire vampire community. 

Bellamy parked in front of Clarke’s apartment and turned the car off. He wanted to see her, to tell her everything. If they were going to make this work, he had to let her know what she was in for, what the future held. If she chose to walk away after she knew he would accept it. 

He sat for a moment fiddling with his keys; the problem was that he didn’t know where to start. He finally opened the car door and headed into her building. When she answered his knock, he could see the pain and betrayal in her eyes. He knew that he was fighting for more than just the right to talk to her – he was fighting for them.

When he told her about what had happened to Emma and Jackson, he saw the anguish written on her face, and disbelief as well. 

It didn’t take long for her to get to the point – that she had decided he was right, that the river between them was too wide to cross. The words stunned him as he listened to them, as Clarke pushed him out of her life. He turned and silently walked out and down the hall, the pain bursting in his undead heart.

He stopped and leaned his forehead against the wall a few feet from her door. He heard her close the door that he had left open and then her heard her sobs, muffled but still achingly loud to his ears. 

I spent the past 50 years trying to close the door on forever. But I can’t anymore; I can’t close the door on Clarke.

He knocked on the door and when she didn’t answer he opened it and strode into the room. She was standing with her back to the door, her face buried in her hands as she cried. It broke his heart and he knew he would give anything, do anything to hold her right now, to make it better.

She had told him that Emma and Jackson had made her realize that it couldn’t work between them. Well, they had made him realize that it could. “This isn’t about being a vampire or human – this is about us, right here, right now.”

She asked him what she was wearing that first night at the fountain. That puzzled him, but he told her, “Blue jeans, white striped shirt, cream jacket.”

“And my shoes?”

He couldn’t hide the small grin that tweaked up the corners of his mouth as he answered, “You weren’t wearing any.”

“How can you remember that?” she asked.

“Because I love you.”

She moved to him and he met her, pulling her into his arms, as their lips met. He drank her in, her love, her surrender. This was a kiss of promise, of hope, of love in its rarest form – acceptance. Bellamy scooped her up and went to sit on the couch with her in his lap, never breaking the contact. Finally, she sighed and laid her head against his shoulder.

He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek. “Clarke, I have so much to tell you; will you listen?”

Clarke gazed into his beautiful hazel eyes and smiled. “Yes Bellamy, there is so much I need to hear.”

He nodded and took a deep breath. He was scared, afraid once she knew the truth he would lose her, but he was wise enough to know that if he didn’t explain, he would surely lose her.

“Clarke, I love you, you are my reason for living, all these years. When Finn died, you asked me why I went on living and the answer was so simple, and yet I couldn’t tell you – the reason is you.” He paused for a moment and before he could go on there was a knock on her door. It continued and got more insistent.

“Clarke? CLARKE? I need to talk to you!”

It was Ben Talbot they both realized. “I’m sorry Bellamy, I need to answer it.” She moved to get down off his lap and he held her tight for a moment, kissing her once again.

“Hang on Ben, I’m coming.” She opened the door and he strode into the room and stopped short when he saw Bellamy on the couch.

“Sorry, don’t mean to interrupt, but the DA wants us down at the accident site where Emma escaped. He’s waiting for us there. I tried to call but your phone is off I think.” He cast a quick look at Bellamy and nodded.

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. “Okay, let me change; give me 5 minutes.” She looked at Bellamy and tried to smile.

“I’ll just go on home Clarke. Uh, I’ll talk to you later?”

She nodded and watched as he left the apartment.

“I’m sorry Clarke; I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“No, it’s okay. Things are okay,” she said. 

And she meant it.

  
):(

There wasn’t much left at the accident site to see. The only survivor of the accident, the guard was in critical condition at the hospital and unconscious. Not much help and neither was the accident site.

It was almost dawn when they left. Clarke climbed into the Prius and instead of heading for home turned in the direction of Bellamy’s loft. He loved her and he was going to talk to her! The thought thrilled her and wiped her weariness away. AND – she couldn’t help but grin when she thought about it; they were going to finally make love. Talk first though, and then crawl into a shower and into his arms.

Bellamy had been restless ever since he had gotten home. He had showered and put on a pair of pajama bottoms but couldn’t bring himself to climb into the freezer. Not yet, he decided. He poured a glass of O+ and sat and sipped it, going over the past few hours. It was going to be okay he realized. She was willing to listen and that meant everything. 

He hadn’t lost her, but it was close. He couldn’t keep secrets from her any longer.

He heard the elevator ding and immediately scented her. She was tired but exhilarated at the same time; he met her at the door, throwing it open before she could knock. She walked straight into his arms.

Her kisses seared him, full of passion and heat and he felt his body respond immediately. Clarke shrugged her jacket off and let it fall to the floor and started working at the buttons on her blouse next. She forgot the need for talk – all that mattered was this need that burned within her.

“Um Clarke, we need to talk,” he said against her mouth. He tried to step away, but she held on to him as she wriggled out of the blouse.

“No Bellamy. Talk later, right now I need you. Make love to me Bellamy,” her plea was emphatic, and it resonated within his soul. He picked her up and headed up the stairs to the room that he had created just for her, laying her gently on the bed.

Her arms wound around him as she whispered in his ear, “Now Bellamy, I need you now!”

“Whatever you want my Clarke…”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your kind words and support! Love you all!
> 
> Next chapter: It's the big moment for Clarke and Bellamy. But will it actually happen?


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *smut* ahead. Just sayin'. Clarke and Bellamy finally have the chance to get horizontal!

_May 22, 2018_

_The past 24 hours have been filled with the lowest of lows and the highest of highs. I thought I had lost Bellamy somewhere along this twisted path that we have been following but I now understand that he can be as stubborn as I am, and I thank whatever god is listening for that. Left to me, I would have pushed him out of my life, but he wouldn’t let me._

_Secrets…they are evil, insidious things that tear apart what is good and literally mask the truth. The secrets that cloak vampirism shook my world, slammed the doors shut and no matter how hard I pounded, I couldn’t get in. At least I thought so anyway. I don’t know them all now; maybe I won’t ever but I’m okay with how things are now for Bellamy and me. Any relationship is a growing, living thing and we have started the roots of our love with passion and honesty and for that I am thankful. I misunderstood so much, but that wasn’t my entire fault of course. I have told Bellamy that I will never expect him to read my mind if he won’t expect me to read his. _

_We have a deal, sealed with a kiss. Several actually…_

_When I got home a while ago, I had several messages, one for Raven asking me if I would like to take fencing lessons with her on Wednesday evenings. I really need to talk to her about all of her maneuvering as she tries to protect herself from vampires but frankly, I don’t know what to say to her. Must call her back soon though. She didn’t say anything about her date, I wonder how it went? Back in college those two were quite an item, for a while anyway. Eric was always crazy about her and while she liked him a lot, Raven was already thinking about the future and where she wanted to go in the business world. Eventually they went their separate ways, Raven to San Francisco after graduation and Eric went on to get his masters so he could teach._

_The second message was from Audrey Pell, the young woman I met during the Donovan Sheppard story. I’ve thought about Audrey a lot because her courage through all of it was amazing to me. She stood tough, even at the end when she couldn’t have possibly understood what was happening. She didn’t ask many questions at the time, but I’ve always known they would come, sooner or later. Now is the time I guess, and I’d better figure out what to say to her. She asked me if I could meet her for lunch this week and I will; just have to call her back and set up a date._

_Now to end on a happy note, BELLAMY CREATED A BEDROOM JUST FOR ME!!! It is perfect and I love it so much. The soft colors and pale cream walls made me feel right at home. I think I kind of like him!_

_Make that love him – always and forever._

_Later…_

):(

_“Um Clarke, we need to talk,” he said against her mouth. He tried to step away, but she held on to him as she wriggled out of the blouse._

_“No Bellamy. Talk later, right now I need you. Make love to me Bellamy,” her plea was emphatic, and it resonated within his soul. He picked her up and headed up the stairs to the room that he had created just for her, laying her gently on the bed._

_Her arms wound around him as she whispered in his ear, “Now Bellamy, I need you now!”_

_“Whatever you want my Clarke…”_

Their lips met in a kiss that took her breath away, tongues seeking and surrendering to the rapture of the moment. Clarke’s fingers traced lightly over his shoulders and slipped down between them to try and work at the waistband of his pajama bottoms, tugging them rapidly down. Bellamy rose up just enough for her to work them over his hips and then he pulled away and kicked them off and worked on the buttons and zipper of her jeans. 

Her eyes were alight with desire as she stared at him in the early morning light; if she could eat him up, she would she realized. Before she knew it, her jeans and panties were off, a casualty of the passion that burned between them. His nimble fingers unclasped the front hook of her bra and it too fell to the floor, unneeded.

His eyes drank her in like a starving man; she was the nectar he needed to survive and he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. She was trembling with need and he scented her desire for him and he inhaled deeply, trying to pull it into him so it settled about him like a sensual cloak.

When his lips captured hers again she drank him in, savoring the taste of his lips, his tongue. Clarke ran her tongue lightly over his teeth, searching for the fangs that weren’t yet there and she groaned at the disappointment. She was ready now, she needed him inside her, and she moved her body so that he rested between her legs, trying to urge him on. She wrapped her legs around his waist and said, “Now Bellamy, please…”

He wanted her so much and he didn’t want this first time to be so rushed but he couldn’t hold back. This was Clarke, his Clarke and he lovingly gave her what she needed, what she wanted.

As Clarke felt Bellamy’s hard length slide into her, she caught a deep breath and let it out in a long husky moan. He was large, much larger than anyone she had been with before and she took another deep breath. He gave her a minute or so to adjust to him, but his lips never stilled, slaking his thirst on her neck and breasts. When she moved her hips upward to pull him in as deeply as she could and she sighed when he filled her completely.

Lips and tongues again mated, danced against the other, and as he began to move against her the world started to spin and swirl for her and she embraced the feeling, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Neither would last long Bellamy realized; he could already smell the heady call of her blood and fought against the monster within. He shut his eyes, afraid to let her see the silvery glow that heralded the transformation. Clarke’s heart was beating rapidly, singing to him as her quick gasps for breath spread like a warm breeze over his neck. Her body was hot and tight, and he was lost to the exquisite bliss of the moment. When he felt her body contract around him he let himself go and turned and bit down on his shoulder and let the torrent of passion wash over them both.

When their bodies ceased to move any longer he rolled to the side taking her with him and held her close. For a moment he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms, his love, his Clarke.

Then he realized she was crying, the scent of her tears and the small sobs wrenching his undead heart.

“Clarke? Baby what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Panic washed over him as he feared the worst.

“Why didn’t you bite me? What’s wrong with my blood?” The words tumbled out as anguish wrenched her broken heart. Was Cami wrong? Maybe there was something wrong with her after all. Maybe he didn’t love her.

The words shot through Bellamy’s heart like a silver arrow, causing a blazing pain that he had never anticipated. Had Murphy talked to her? How did she know about the bite? The questions tumbled through his mind with blazing speed and he tried to think of how to talk to her about it all since she obviously knew from someone else. He regretted not talking to her before they did this.

That was a lie he admitted; nothing would have stopped this.

He wiped her tears away gently, gently kissing their salty path as he held her close. “Clarke, there is nothing wrong with your blood; it saved my life, I burn for it Clarke, ache to taste its sweetness. But remember I said we needed to talk?”

She let out a small hiccup as she nodded her head, searching his worried face for answers. “Yes. But Bellamy, I know you have to bite to um, you know. Cami told me.” A scarlet flush swept over her face as she murmured the words.

Cami? That was someone that had never occurred to him; he couldn’t help but wonder what else Cami had told her.

“It’s true, that’s what happens,” he answered, placing a small kiss on her forehead, trying to comfort her.

“But then how Bellamy? What…happened? Did you?”

He smiled, a small lop-sided grin and tilted her small face up so he could look her in the eyes. “Yes, I just bit my shoulder Clarke. It’s just the need to bite into something that allows us our release. I didn’t want to do that Clarke, without explaining to you first what would happen. Baby, you really didn’t give me much time here this morning, you know?” 

Clarke listened to his words, a small frown creasing her forehead as she digested what he had said. “But there isn’t anything wrong with my blood? You drank Simone’s and said it wasn’t a big deal but I don’t understand after what happened in the desert because it was a big thing there.”

Bellamy scooted up in the bed and brought Clarke with him so they were sitting upright; it seemed the easiest way to talk to her. He turned slightly so he could face her and took a deep breath before he began. “Clarke, Simone, that was just nothing. In fact I never should have done it because Murphy did it in a way because he was pissed at her because he thought she was sleeping with Dominick; he bit her and wanted me to taste her blood so that I would know it wasn’t hers that was found on his body. I shouldn’t have gone along with it. It was wrong.” He searched her face to see if she was really listening to what he was saying and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she was.

“Clarke, there is a huge difference to a vampire between food and love. Feeding from a freshie, that’s just food, you know? You can love your Kung Pao chicken, but its love of the food, not love for the food. It’s just food, period. In the desert, I was dying Clarke and I needed food. You are not food to me Clarke, never have been and never will be. I didn’t want to drink your blood then because of it.”

“Oh. But what about now?”

“I want to drink your blood because I love you; I’m in love with you. It is a way of sharing our feelings, through the blood. It brings a whole new dimension to the act of love Clarke that you can’t imagine. Baby, I will be able to taste your passion, your desire and the connection that you will feel will increase your satisfaction, I promise.”

“Will it hurt? It did for a moment in the desert and then it changed Bellamy; I – I can’t even describe it.”

“No, it won’t hurt you, but I have to be very careful Clarke and I’m scared about it.”

“Why Bellamy?”

“Because I can’t take too much from you. Clarke, when I’m making love the, um, the vampire comes out. Do you understand what I mean by that?”

“The silver eyes, the changes to your body?”

“Yes, but more than that; the human retreats and the vampire takes control. Clarke, I’m scared of that happening with you.”

“You are afraid the vampire won’t stop?”

“In a way. I’ve never had to worry about controlling him like this, with someone so precious.”

Clarke was quiet for a moment and said, “Bellamy, I don’t think you would let the vampire hurt me, but more than that, if the vampire is an extension of you, then surely he must love me too and would want to protect me.”

Bellamy heard the truth in her words and knew they were right. The vampire knew she was his mate and would kill to protect her, as Bellamy himself would. He leaned down to kiss her and said, “I know you are right Clarke; you are so right.”

The kiss deepened as they drank one another in; tongues dueling, tasting the need of the other. Bellamy pulled his mouth away from her and looked at her breasts then, truly seeing them for the first time and his gaze made her feel beautiful because it was so full of desire. His hands were shaky when he touched them, holding and cupping them, molding them to his hands and running his thumbs enthrallingly around her dusky areola’s and nipples. 

Clarke watched him touch her and quivered waiting and wanting so much more and when his mouth finally found her breasts she cried out with the joy of his mouth, hot and wet on her velvety skin. Clarke reveled as his mouth covered her nipple, feasting excitedly. He tugged gently on it and then pulled the whole sensitive and aroused bud into his mouth, laving it slowly with his tongue and then nipping gently. It sent shivers up her spine and she couldn’t wait for more.

Bellamy hands slipped down over her legs until her got to her feet, massaging slowly; kissing each foot enticingly on the arch. She felt his tongue tickle her there before moving upward to her ankles. He was on a dedicated journey of arousal and she couldn’t stop him now; she didn’t want to.

His mouth found that very sensitive place behind her knee and heard her sharp intake of breath. Clarke felt him smile and continue to swirl his tongue languidly, taking his time before continuing up her leg, to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs where he tickled her with the tip of his tongue. He drew erotic patterns on it before moving upward again, journeying to the vee of soft blond curls between her legs where that sensitive tight little knot of need was aching to feel him.

Clarke’s stomach was contracting and rippling with desire, and she held her breath as he slowly and delicately opened the petals of her fragrant garden and placed a lingering kiss on the heated flesh that was wet with desire for him. She cried out then, very close to orgasm, knowing it would only take a few strokes of his tongue to take her there. She could feel his hot breath against her as he stroked her swollen love knot adoringly, swirling around it in enticing circles that brought her closer and closer to passions path.

Bellamy spread her legs farther apart as if to see more of her and she gloried in the knowledge that he wanted all of her.

She was honey, she was the sweetest nectar and her warm juices slid over his tongue as he lapped greedily upon them. He had waited for this for years and he wanted it to last forever for her.

“Please Bellamy, please,” she whispered, her voice catching in her throat. Her head was thrashing back and forth, and he was igniting a flame within her that only he could quench, and she needed him to do it quickly. Bellamy chuckled at her impatience as she wiggled on the bed, pushing herself against his mouth, her fingers teasing through his soft curls. He moaned with his desire for her, but took his time, knowing that it was deepening her need and desire.

He gently inserted two fingers into her, sliding in and out with long and deep strokes while he relentlessly played his mouth lazily over her heated flesh. He found the soft, velvety spot inside her and wiggled his fingers against it insistently. She cried out his name, almost sobbing it felt so good. He sucked gently on her clit, pressing his tongue more firmly against her and she came, writhing on the bed, screaming his name, trying to pull him to her.

Bellamy slid back up the bed and she stared at him, the beauty of his body taking her breath away; he was beautiful, his lean and firm belly and legs made her squirm with need. His cock was long and hard, ready for her and she wanted to taste him, feel him in her mouth and she told him so.

“No baby,” he murmured, against her mouth. “I promise you that you can do that later, but right now I need to be in you!” he told her with a smile as he kissed her again, lingeringly. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue and it excited her even more. He had brought her such exquisite pleasure, but she was ready for more.

He parted her thighs and she reached down and took him in her hand and guided him to the entrance of her drenched sheath. She slid him up and down the valley there, spreading the juices around and then slipped him inside of her. He paused for a moment, giving her time to get used to him and then he slid all the way inside. Her muscles clamped tightly around him, holding him firmly within her and she was enthralled by the beauty of their connection. She squirmed to get him in as deeply as possible and he shifted his hips to accommodate her, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Clarke entwined her arms around his back and pulled him down for another kiss, pushing her tongue inside his mouth, searching for his tongue to tease and torment him as he was tormenting her.

Bellamy moved in and out of her, each long and deliberate stroke, bringing her right to the edge of orgasm. They moved together, evoking magic, weaving it wildly between them. Her hips met his in a ceaseless dance, sliding together, and then slipping apart. 

Their mouths were fused together, velvety tongue stroking velvety tongue, dipping and swirling and keeping rhythm with the movements of their bodies. Their breaths became shorter and more ragged as their starving mouths and bodies worshiped each other’s, promising fulfillment and ecstasy. They were drenched in sweat and still they went on, climbing higher in their quest.

Clarke was crying now, calling his name over and over, and thrashing her head back and forth. Bellamy’s thrusts became quicker and deeper as he pulled her hips up higher to meet him and allowing every inch of him to slide in and out of her body that was pulsing and throbbing and gloriously close to fulfillment. 

He felt the vamp take over then and he let Clarke see him, his eyes silvered, fangs ready and aching to bury themselves in her neck and taste her sweet blood once again. 

Clarke looked up and saw the vampire lover and smiled at him, bidding him entrance to her passion. She pulled Bellamy’s mouth down to hers and ran her tongue over the fangs and tasted her own blood for a moment when one of the razor-sharp edges caught it. She felt his body respond to it, a rumble deep within his chest and she thrilled to the sound of it. 

He scented it, her hot blood pulsing through her veins and he stared in hungry fascination at the beauty of the veins that adorned her silken neck. Her body was squeezing him tightly and he knew that now was the time, she was almost there. He bent his head to her, kissing the delicate vein that pulsed with her blood and ran his tongue over it, searching for the perfect spot. He found it and gently sank his fangs into the vein and heard her gasp of surprise, quickly followed by mewls of pleasure.

Clarke’s orgasm broke then, sending waves of satisfaction coursing through her body, radiating outward. Her muscles rhythmically contracted around him and then she felt him let go, filling her with his seed, pushing in as deeply as possible, his body shuddering against hers, saying her name over and over and moaning loudly.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, this act of love that he and Clarke shared. Her blood flowed into his mouth and he tasted her love, her desire, her joy. He felt humbled by her emotions and a silent tear escaped his eye at the elation they shared. He lapped tenderly at the twin wounds, kissing them closed. This was the sacred spot to him, their connection.

Clarke held onto him for a minute more, her body still contracting from the strength of her orgasm. He felt so good in her arms and she didn’t want to let him go, but he finally pulled himself out of her and rolled over onto his side and tucked his arm around her, holding her close. He groaned softly then and brought his mouth to hers, this time for a soft and gentle kiss as their breathing slowed down. 

Clarke traced little hearts over his chest with her fingertip and sighed, her body sated and wonderfully relaxed. The bite was surprising at first but then quickly opened doors for her she never knew existed. The power of her satisfaction still resonated within her and she felt weak-kneed. She leaned up to kiss him and heard a soft sound emanating from deep within his chest.

“Are you purring?” she teased, enchanted by the sound.

“I don’t know. Am I?” he smiled.

“Sounds like it. Wow.”

“Wow, you’re purring or wow something else?”

“Um, all of the above?” she said, with a yawn.

“Sounds like you need to sleep Clarke. How long have you been up?”

“I don’t know, a long time. But I’ve got to go home and feed Travis; he didn’t get his dinner last night.”

“Why don’t you sleep a bit and then we’ll go over and take care of him, hmm?”

“Okay, sounds good,” she murmured sleepily. “But I gotta go to the bathroom first.”

He nodded and watched as she slid off the bed and stood up. And then he watched as she crumpled to the floor.

):(

Almost before she hit the floor Bellamy had scooped her up and laid her gently on the bed. He caressed her cheek and called her name softly, but she didn’t respond. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water and wrung it out and then took it back to the bedroom and wiped it across her flushed face that had a fine sheen of sweat on it. Her heart was beating normally, and he was thankful for that.

Clarke moaned softly and opened her eyes to find Bellamy bent over her on the bed, a worried frown creasing his forehead. She tried to smile at him, but it was weak at best she knew. Her own fault she admitted, she should have grabbed something to eat last night.

“Clarke, sweetheart are you okay?”

She started to rise so she could rest on her elbows but her head immediately started swimming again and she lay back down and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. I just need to eat Bellamy.”

He frowned again and asked, “When did you eat last?”

“Um, yesterday at breakfast I think,” she said, trying to remember. She had had some coffee and maybe a few bites of a bagel. Yes, that was it, the last time she had eaten. “I had some coffee and a bagel for breakfast yesterday.”

“What the hell Clarke? You have to stop and eat; I don’t care how busy you are.”

“I started to eat some ice cream last night, but then I gave some to Travis and then you came over and I just forgot Bellamy. It’s not a big deal,” she finished with a shrug.

“Yeah, you know what? It is a big deal Clarke. You passed out and scared me to death! I shouldn’t have bitten you because that just made it worse and for all I know it probably was the cause of it.” He got up from where he had been sitting on the side of the bed and headed out of the door.

Clarke sat up in bed this time ignoring the woozy feeling she had and called out, “Where are you going Bellamy?” He must be really mad if he was leaving her, she knew.

“I’m running down to the deli around the corner to get you something to eat. I don’t have anything in the house for you, but that will be fixed later today.” He pointed to her and ordered, “Lay back on that bed and DO NOT get up until I come back!”

She looked up at him, startled by his sharp words and for just a moment he thought he saw her lower lip tremble before she bit down on it. He felt terrible and went back to her and pulled her to him tightly, ashamed of the way he had hurt her. “I’m sorry baby, I’m just really worried. I won’t be long, okay?”

She nodded and as he stared at her beautiful crystal blue eyes his heart melted a little bit more. He tilted her face up to his, his thumbs gently stroking her soft skin and he kissed her before murmuring “I love you.”

“I love you too Bellamy,” she said as she watched him leave the room. She lay back on the bed and looked around the room, almost as if noticing it for the first time. It was beautiful and she knew that all this hadn’t been here before when she had looked around, the night that she and Audrey stayed here. Which reminded her, she needed to tell Bellamy that Audrey had called her because she was certainly going to have to tell her something. That thought kept her occupied until Bellamy came back with her breakfast.

  
):(

Even though he’s only had two hours of sleep after investigating the disappearance of Emma and her husband Jackson he went into the office. He had a report to write and he also knew that the DA was going to be gunning for him and answers today. It wasn’t going to be the best of days, to be sure.

As Ben settled into his office that morning his phone rang and he picked it up answering ‘Ben Talbot’.

“Recognize any of those names on the list?”

“Who the hell is this? We’re going to trace this call you know,” Ben said, anger rippling through him.

“Not likely. You need to check out those names, some of what you discover might be very interesting to you Mr. Talbot!”

Ben listened as the line went dead and knew that they would have no way of tracing the call. He unlocked his desk drawer and pulled out the folder that contained the list again. He did recognize some of the names, but lots of them were historical figures or fictional names. Still at the bottom of the list were a couple that were really puzzling, John Murphy and Bellamy St. John.

_Just what did those two have to do with all this?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door and he saw Luca standing there with an angry looking Wells behind him. Damn, what now he wondered. He motioned them in, and Luca strode into the room and sat down across from Ben, looking smug.

“What?” Ben demanded. He really wasn’t in the mood for this, whatever ‘this’ was.

“I just wanted you to know that Angel Navarro agreed to look at a line up. We’re going to set it up for the day after tomorrow.” Luca crossed his leg, resting his ankle on his knee and leaned back in the chair looking smug.

“I thought I told you to drop it? She’s crazy and wouldn’t be credible. I don’t care if she picked Santa Claus out of a line up, I’m not pursuing this any further Fiorentino, it’s a waste of taxpayer money and resources.”

“Well, see Ben, the chief has approved it and the DA, so I guess we will be going forward with it.”

Ben glanced at Wells who was scowling at Luca from the back of the room where he was standing, back to the wall. “Just what evidence are they going on to call for a line up?”

“Right now it’s just an investigation Ben, that’s all we need, and you know it. It’s not like it’s an indictment or anything. A person could sure be curious as to why you, who has proven to be a first-rate prosecutor and a hound dog for justice is reluctant to pursue this case.” Luca stood up and turned to Wells saying, “Ready to get out of here?”

Wells nodded and pushed off the wall and cast a long glance over his shoulder at where Ben sat behind the desk. His face was angry looking, but behind that anger was something that definitely looked a bit like fear. 

):(

After she ate Bellamy drove Clarke back to her apartment and waited while she stopped in the foyer to open her mailbox and gather her mail.

“Oh, it’s here!” she exclaimed, her voice full of happiness. She ran lightly up the stairs to her floor and unlocked it so they could go in. After laying the other mail on the counter she tore up a small manila envelope and took out a letter and a small plastic case. She opened it up and laughed, “Look Bellamy!”

She held a small disc in her hand, grinning from ear to ear. He picked it up and read it, smiling to himself. 

‘Travis Griffin. If I’m lost please return me to…’ with Clarke’s name and address. 

“Look, it has a little heart on it, so he’ll always know I love him!” 

Her excitement tickled him, and Bellamy leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. “It’s great Clarke. So, where is he? I don’t hear him growling at me as usual.”

Clarke frowned and looked around the room before calling out, “Travis? Where are you? Are you hungry?” She walked into the kitchen and pulled the bag of cat food out and rattled it, a sure way to get him to come out.

Bellamy looked around the room and spotted an empty carton of Ben and Jerry’s Cookie Dough ice cream lying half under the couch. It had a few stray cat hairs stuck to the inside of it and Bellamy hoped that Travis hadn’t OD’d on the stuff. “Uh, Clarke? I don’t think he went hungry last night,” showing her the empty carton.

“Oh no! Travis,” she called again, and he finally poked his head out of the bedroom. When he saw Bellamy standing there, he ran right back in to the bedroom. 

Bellamy and Clarke followed him and laughed when they saw him; his entire head was covered in vanilla ice cream with bits of chocolate cookie dough sticking here and there. His whiskers were so heavily coated they were twice their usual size.

Clarke immediately went to him and picked him up, hugging him. She tried to scratch his head, but it was stiff and sticky from the ice cream. “Poor little guy! I’m such a bad mommy! Travis, you know I’m going to have to wash the goop off?”

Bellamy listened and smiled; she talked to him as if he could understand every word she said. He looked happy though so maybe he could.

Clarke carried him to the kitchen and sat him on the counter and said to Bellamy, “Will you get a washcloth out of the bathroom and wet it with warm water please?”

At his nod she continued to stroke Travis’ back and talk soothingly to him. Bellamy listened from the bathroom.

“Travis, mommy got you a new tag to wear on your collar so if you ever get lost everyone will know who loves and misses you!” She spoke in a soft, sing-song voice to him and Bellamy was surprised when he heard Travis respond with a purr.

Bellamy walked back into the kitchen holding the wet cloth and handed it to Clarke, who took it thankfully. “Now Travis, mommy is just going to clean you up a bit, okay? You’ll feel better when you aren’t so sticky,” she told him. He looked at her with love and was fine until the wet cloth touched his fur; Travis then became a cat in motion, leaping from the counter and running wild through the apartment.

“Shit!” Bellamy exclaimed as Travis literally changed course mid-leap to avoid him. Bellamy jumped back and watched as the cat ran under the couch, growling his displeasure.

Clarke got down on her knees and tried futilely to coax him out, but he wouldn’t come. “C’mon Travis, it’ll be over soon, I promise!”

Her only reply was a “meooorrrrrwwww” that sounded like “NO”. More like “Hell NO” Bellamy thought with amusement. He circled around to the back side of the couch and told Clarke, “Reach under there for him and when he runs out the back way I’ll catch him.”

“Do you think you’re fast enough?” she asked then blushed as she realized how stupid that sounded. “Okay, here goes.” She looked under the couch and saw him sitting there, ears laid back and not happy at all. She reached under to try and grab him and he did exactly what Bellamy thought he would do which was to escape out the back. Unfortunately, the escape lead straight into Bellamy’s arms.

Bellamy held him close to his body, trying to keep the claws for scratching him and tried talking soothingly to him as he had seen Clarke do. “C’mon Travis, it won’t be so bad, and it’ll be over soon,” he promised. His answer was another growl.

Clarke waited at the counter, armed and ready with the washcloth. She watched as Bellamy held Travis at arm’s length and stared at him quietly for a moment. Travis seemed hypnotized by it and Bellamy continued to talk quietly to him. “That’s it Travis, it’s not so bad now is it? You’re going to be a good boy so Clarke can clean you up now aren’t you?”

Travis lay down on the counter and let Clarke wipe his head; it wasn’t easy to get some of the bits of cookie off of his whiskers in particular as they seemed cemented on. Through it all Travis lay still; Bellamy continued to pet his back and talk softly to him until Clarke had 99% of it off him. Bellamy picked Travis up while Clarke rinsed the washcloth and he scratched Travis’ cheeks, smiling when Travis began to purr.

You and I have a lot in common Travis he thought.

  
):(

Bellamy decided to run some errands, among them go to the grocery store for food and they decided he would stop back by later and pick Clarke up to go back to his place. She was thrilled and excited and very tired but was still functioning on the high emotions that filled her up. Bellamy’s love was an amazing thing and she wanted to spend much more time with him. She was unsure of what to do about Travis though, she didn’t want to leave him by himself, but she didn’t know how Bellamy would feel about Travis and all his accoutrements staying at his place some of the time. By the time that Bellamy had left Travis had decided that he loved him, and Clarke couldn’t help but wonder what that was about. 

After she got some things together for her to bring for a day or two, she curled up on the bed with Travis tucked securely into the bended crook of her arm. She stroked his soft kitty fur and listened to him purr and remembered the similar sound that Bellamy had made earlier in the morning. It really did sound like a purr and it had thrilled her for some reason; maybe because she knew that it was a happy, satisfied sound. Her mind drifted to making love with him and she felt at peace, in a way she hadn’t felt in years.

How do you just know when something is right; when you are doing the thing that you know you are meant to do she wondered. This was her destiny but what made her know it exactly? She was positive that Bellamy was her destiny; every breath she took when he was around felt as if she was breathing him in, entwining him in her heart and soul. It was comforting and safe in his arms and it set her on fire too. She had never experienced love like that before. Every inch of her skin burned for him, ached for him and her heart and head were awash in the passion that was Bellamy.

She drifted to sleep, thinking of her sexy vampire and didn’t wake up for two hours when her phone rang. She decided she had better answer it because it could be Bellamy, so she grabbed it off the night table and mumbled hello into it.

“Clarke?” the voice said, a bit unsure. “Clarkey?”

Clarke sat up on the bed, knowing immediately who the caller was. “Harper? Where are you?” she asked, excitement bubbling in her voice.

“Hey Clarkey, we’re back in Honolulu! But we are heading back to Long Beach next week and we’re coming up to see you guys. How about a nice long girl’s weekend in two weeks?”

“YES!” Clarke screamed into the phone. “Absolutely. I’ll call Raven and I’ll bet we can stay at the beach house. We haven’t all been together in so many years Harper. I can’t wait.”

“Me either. I love what I do in my life Clarke, but I miss you guys so much. You think it will be okay with Raven?”

“I know she’ll love it. How about I send you an email when we get it all set up?”

“That sounds wonderful. Kevin and Brianna will be staying with his brother in San Diego so it’s just us girls!”

They chatted for a few more minutes and as Clarke hung up, she heard someone at her front door. Figuring that it was Bellamy she ran to it and threw it open, laughing because she was so happy.

The smile quickly faded from her face as she saw who her visitors were. She knew this couldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the love. It's hard to go on when your readers don't tell you what you are doing right or wrong.
> 
> Next chapter: Wells and Luca's visit to Clarke shakes her up and she fears for Bellamy. Luca takes Bellamy in for a line up at the police department. Wells is starting to put the pieces together about Bellamy.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is questioned by Luca and Wells about what happened the night that Finn died. Wells tries to be calming for Clarke but she is still scared to death. Wells comes by later when Bellamy is there and talks about the line up Bellamy is going to have to go to. It seems his words have a hidden meaning and Bellamy tries to figure out there implications. Bellamy and Clarke share a little loving in her new bedroom.

_June 1, 2018_

_The problem with living a secret is that most of the people around you aren’t living it with you and so you find yourself straddling it like some kind of high wire that teeters in the wind. You take your breath and hold it all the while trying to balance what you know, what they don’t know and what you can’t say. It’s a betrayal of sorts and yet as necessary as breathing. Is it worth it? For me it is – doesn’t make it any easier though. So, I just take one step at a time; left foot, right foot and repeat._

_Still, I’m very conscious of the fact that I must choose my words and actions carefully because even what I don’t say could spell disaster. Disaster for Bellamy would mean disaster for me as well. I never thought of myself as a good liar really; mom could always look at me and I’d crumble and out would come the truth, blah, blah, blah. Even now, she can tell and maybe that’s how it should be. There should be someone in your life that knows just what’s in your heart and loves you anyway. _

_Finn and I never shared that; I wonder if Bellamy and I will. I already feel he can see me, the real me and I’m comfortable with that but I can’t read him well at all, or at least it feels as if I can’t. He tries to open up to me and he has some, but there are so many layers to him that if feels as if I’m only peeling a tiny little bit at a time. Some people say that everyone needs to have something inside them that only belongs to them and maybe that’s true but I feel as if Bellamy can see the real me; the naked true me that tries to hide in the secret recesses of my mind and he still seems to love me anyway. He told me once that we all have secrets and maybe so but if I have any left I don’t quite know what they would be._

_Raven and Harper and I always thought that we shared everything, that there were no secrets between us but the older I get the more that I know that isn’t quite true. When Harper gets here, I know that there will be a lot that I’ll have to hide and frankly, that bothers me a lot. I’m afraid she’ll take one look at me and know it all and Bellamy’s secret will be exposed. What would Harper do with that kind of information I wonder?_

_Raven is more at ease, but I still see her struggle. I’ve agreed to take fencing lessons with her; if for no other reason that it will be good exercise for me because I don’t do nearly enough of that and Bellamy has decided it’s his sacred mission to make sure I eat regularly. _

_Raven hates feeling vulnerable and I understand a lot of the reasons why. When she was a kid her life at home was less than ideal. Her parents were more concerned with their status in the community than they were with Raven. She was brought out when they needed to impress their friends with how beautiful and well-behaved their daughter was, how accomplished and intelligent. Naturally, as she got older, she understood the game and played the role quite the opposite of what they wanted until eventually they stopped including her at all. Add to that her creepy uncle Martin who landed on their doorstep occasionally, needing a place to hide out and Raven’s life was less than desirable. My mom always got exasperated with Raven, but I also know that she loves her dearly, even today._

_Later…_

):(

Clarke stood in her doorway looking at Wells and Luca and let out an exasperated breath. Wells stood slightly behind Luca, looking intently at her, his eyes holding a hint of apology and she knew this wasn’t going to be a friendly visit. She wordlessly stepped aside and waited until they entered and closed the door behind them. Both of them stood in the living room, waiting for her.

“Well gentlemen, what’s up?” she asked without preamble.

“Ms. Griffin, we needed to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind?” Luca said, using ‘Ms. Griffin’ instead of ‘Clarke’ so she knew that this was official.

She shrugged and said, “Sure. Have I done something?” she asked with a small smile tipping the corners of her mouth up in an attempt to disarm them, or Luca at least. “Can I get you some coffee?”

A whisper of a smile streaked across Wells’ mouth and she thought she saw him wink at her, an acknowledgement of her tactics which he knew well. Luca only cleared his throat and said, “No thank you Ms. Griffin. And no, you aren’t in any trouble. This concerns Bellamy Blake.”

Clarke turned to sit down in the chair, more of an attempt to hide her face for a moment. She sat down and crossed her legs and then spotted Travis staring up at her. She leaned over and picked him up and he settled in onto her lap. She scratched him behind his ears and his loud purr could be heard throughout the room. “What do you want to ask?” Her tone was casual, but she knew that if Bellamy were here he would have heard her heart beating frantically. She tried to focus on Travis and staying calm.

“We are trying to ascertain his whereabouts the night of January 8, 2018. Did you see or talk to him?”

The date came rushing back to her; the date that Finn was killed by Tejada’s men. Bellamy, in her bedroom, his eyes pleading with her. She didn’t know what he had done then, but it didn’t take long for her to figure it out. By the time of Finn’s funeral, the word was that either Tejada was dead or had fled the country. Clarke figured the later was true. Either way he was gone but she hoped that she didn’t ever have to worry about him again. As her thoughts swept through her mind her head was tilted down, still scratching Travis but she forced her head up to look at Luca, staring into his eyes. “He was here,” she said simply.

“Here? With you?”

“Yes. That was the night that Finn Collins was killed. Bellamy was here to check on me.” So far, she was telling the truth and she hoped they could see it in her face. Wells was watching her closely and did she imagine a slight nod of his head?

“The whole night?” Luca probed.

“Hm, well no, not the whole night. He didn’t sleep here, but until at least until around 2 am when I went to bed.”

“Alone?”

Clarke fingers stopped stoking Travis for a moment when she heard the question. Travis looked up at her and her fingers went back to work, stroking his back. “Of course, I was alone! I had just lost my fiancé Detective Fiorentino,” she said softly. 

“Yes Ms. Griffin, I’m aware of that.”

“Don’t you think that was a rather tacky question then?”

“I’m sorry, but it was a necessary one. What time did Mr. Blake arrive here?”

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment, as if contemplating the question. In truth, she didn’t know what time he got there. She was in the clear with this answer as well. “I honestly don’t know. I wasn’t exactly watching the clock that evening.”

When Bellamy had left Raven had come back in her room, followed shortly by her Mom and Marcus and they had gotten her to go to bed. She didn’t want to have to mention anyone else being here if she didn’t have to because none of them saw Bellamy. Clarke watched Luca writing in a notepad, his pen flying over the pages. Wells sat back on the couch, his arms folded across his chest, a good sign that he was unhappy. Their eyes met and he stared at her and it wasn’t a look of question but one of sympathy. He stood up and said, “C’mon Luca. We’ve got enough here.”

Luca stopped writing and put the notebook and pen in his pocket and stood as well. He wasn’t convinced she didn’t have more to say, but he saw that Wells had had enough. “Okay. Well, Ms. Griffin if you remember anything else will you give us a call?”

Clarke set Travis down on the floor and stood up, her blue eyes hard and as cold as clear blue crystal. “Certainly,” she said, opening the door pointedly. 

Wells walked out, followed by Luca and she watched them for a moment before closing the door, fighting the inclination to slam it. She went back to the chair and sat down and let her tears flow. Travis jumped up into her lap and laid against her chest, as if trying to comfort her. That was the picture that Bellamy saw when he walked in the door a little while later. 

):(

“Clarke, baby what’s wrong?” Bellamy asked, kneeling on the floor in front of her. Travis meowed softly and nuzzled Bellamy’s hand as he stroked her cheek, wiping the tears away.

“Bellamy, Luca Fiorentino and Wells came by; they were asking where you were the night that Finn died. Or at least Luca was; Wells didn’t say anything.” Clarke looked into Bellamy’s bronze eyes that had darkened as he listened to her and blinked back more tears. “I only told them the truth Bellamy.”

He smiled at her, knowing that she would never say anything to hurt him. Of course, the truth could be interpreted in many ways. He pulled her to him with Travis between them and he kissed her tenderly. “I know Clarke, I know. What did they ask?”

She filled him in on the conversation and he realized that she had told exactly the truth, and for some reason Luca hadn’t probed any further, which puzzled him. “Hey, I went shopping and bought some groceries and stuff. Why don’t you come and stay with me for a few days? Travis too,” he added.

Her face brightened as she sat up and set Travis down so she could go and pack. “You’ll have to gather his dish and food and the litter box,” she told him from the bedroom.

Bellamy was stroking Travis’ soft fur and said, “Nope! I bought all that at the store.” To Travis he said, “Yes I did Travis. I hope you like my place!” He scratched him under the chin and laughed like a kid as Travis purred loudly. His mind was thinking about what had happened with Wells and Luca and he knew that sooner or later they would question him.

A knock on the door shook him out of his reverie and he stood up and called out to Clarke, “I’ll get it,” and answered the door to find Wells there. 

_I guess it’s going to be sooner…_

“Wells, come in. Clarke said you were here earlier.” As Wells stepped into the room Bellamy looked out into the hall looking for Luca.

“He’s not here; I came alone Bellamy,” Wells said as he took a seat on the couch.

Clarke came out of the bedroom pulling her bag behind her and stopped when she saw Wells. Fear raced through her again and she dropped the handle, staring wordlessly at him.

Wells smiled at her; he wanted it to be reassuring but from the look on her face it failed miserably. She finally moved and went to Bellamy who wrapped his arm around her protectively. She loved him, it was plainly clear, and he loved her back. Wells was caught; caught between the law and his caring for this woman. He loved her; he wasn’t in love with her anymore and he only wanted her happiness; it seemed Blake made her happy and despite everything, Wells knew that he was a good guy. If he took out a piece of trash named Tejada, so much the better. His new partner would disagree about that he knew.

“Clarke, I’m sorry for upsetting you earlier,” he began, and Clarke interrupted him.

“You didn’t, your partner did. What the hell is this about Wells?”

Wells tried to choose his words carefully; he had a lot to say but he couldn’t say too much. “Luca believes that Bellamy killed Tejada that night. Ben Talbot tried to steer him away from that path because he doesn’t believe it, but Luca persisted and went above Talbot’s head to the DA, who granted Luca permission to call for a line up. Bellamy, I’m sorry but Luca will be bringing you in tomorrow for that. There is a witness who will see if she recognizes anyone.”

Bellamy’s face stayed stoic, not giving anything away but his mind was racing as he went over that night in his head. Pretty much everyone had seen him but took off at a run once he went into action. It didn’t hurt that they didn’t want to be there when the cops got there. Only one person remained as he headed into Tejada’s office, the girl that was dancing in one of the cages. Bellamy had sat down in a chair and Clarke was perched on the arm and he felt her body stiffen at Wells’ words. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to keep her calm.

He is one cool customer Wells thought and it was a good thing. Clarke on the other hand was ready to let loose and that wasn’t so good. “The witness is Angel Navarro, one of the dancers from the club. She tells us that the person who came in was a devil with coal black eyes and a snout like a dog with long pointed teeth. She seems pretty sure about it. Says she can definitely identify the man, or devil as she calls him.”

Clarke was unconsciously holding her breath as he spoke, but her face had gone pure white. She was petrified and that was unusual for her; she was scared for Bellamy. Wells leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and licked his lips before continuing to speak.

“I’m going to tell you something and Clarke, it will upset you, but you need to hear it. Before he died, Finn told me that he had read your diary. He had uh, suspicions about Bellamy and was worried about you. I think Finn was a little out of his head at that point, I really do.”

Clarke’s face went from white to scarlet in a heartbeat and she stood up angrily, her eyes an intense blue fire. “How dare he? That bastard, that was private!” She started walking up and down the room, seething with anger. Travis mewed and jumped up into Bellamy’s lap, burying his head against Bellamy’s side.

Bellamy didn’t know what was in the diary, but whatever it was Clarke was almost out of control at the thought of Finn reading it. “Clarke, baby calm down, it’s in the past now; it doesn’t matter.”

Clarke fixed him with her eyes and the look almost startled him it was so intense and he realized she was not only mad, she was terrified.

“Clarke, Bellamy’s right about that. Really, it would be difficult for anyone to believe some of what Finn said he read. Seriously, I’m not paying attention to it.” He looked at Bellamy and spoke again, his eyes never leaving Bellamy’s face. “Finn was intensely jealous; that’s kind of natural since he loved Clarke. He only knew what he read; he wasn’t ever observant enough to really pay attention to other factors, behaviors and such.”

“But you do, don’t you Wells?” Bellamy asked softly. For all intents and purposes, they were alone in that room.

“Yes, I do. I’m trained to do that, as you are Bellamy. We know that sometimes what we see isn’t always what it seems to be. Sometimes you just have to sit back and watch a bit to get your answers. Things often happen that seem impossible; sometimes though you find you are surprised and satisfied when you get to the truth.” He nodded briefly and stood up, preparing to leave. “Clarke, I have to go, but relax, okay? Angel is looking for some damn demon dog, not a guy like Bellamy.” Her only answer was a pained look that tore him up. 

Bellamy walked him to the door where Wells held his hand out. Bellamy took it and shook it and Wells met his gaze without flinching. He nodded again to Bellamy and stepped out the door and headed for the stairs. The handshake had given him the final answer.

  
):(

Clarke drove her car to Bellamy’s, following the Benz through the congested streets of LA during rush hour traffic. It was Friday evening and the weekend was just ahead of the people who were making their way home from work. Travis was in his carrier in the back seat of the Prius, quiet as they made the trip. She pulled the car into a parking space near Bellamy’s and turned it off and was ready to hop out, but Bellamy was already waiting to open her door for her, and she smiled up at him, loving him so much. She knew she was going to have to tell him what Finn read, and she was dreading it.

Bellamy opened the back door and pulled the carrier out and sat it on the pavement before opening the trunk and grabbing Clarke’s bag. She took the handle and pulled it along behind her while Bellamy carried Travis who was peeking out at everything.

In the loft Bellamy opened the door to the carrier so Travis could come out and he stepped first one paw out and then another, looking slowly around the room. Not seeing or smelling anything to hurt him he started to walk around the room, investigating it thoroughly.

“I’m going to carry your bag upstairs. Why don’t you look in the fridge for something to eat, okay?” he told her and watched as she headed into the kitchen.

He was back almost before she had a chance to open the door and as she poked around the contents she felt Bellamy behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she felt his body pressed tightly against hers. He nuzzled against her neck, kissing the mark he had left on her earlier that morning and she felt a sudden whoosh of heat spread down her spine and a throbbing start deep in her belly. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Bellamy kissed her thoroughly; he drank her essence in, savoring the sweet taste of her. He had waited so long for this, this bit or normalcy, a man loving a woman, holding her close. He rested his chin on top of her head and breathed her in, the soft scent her washing over him like a cooling breeze.

Clarke reveled in the moment; she felt cherished and loved as she never had before. This was her dream, what she had waited her whole life for. She tilted her head up for another kiss and moaned softly when she felt Bellamy’s tongue stroke her lips, bidding entrance into her waiting mouth. She felt his body harden between them and thrilled to the knowledge that she had this effect on him. Before she knew it, he had scooped her up into his arms and cleared the stairs in a mere heartbeat. In their bedroom both of them struggled to shed their clothes in record time. He beat her and helped her by ripping her panties right off her. Clarke jumped onto the bed and didn’t have to wait a single moment for him to join her, his mouth playing against hers like the sweetest of instruments. 

She reached down for him, taking his rigid manhood in her warm hand and stroking it lovingly. She felt the tell-tale drop of fluid on the velvety glans and spread it around with her thumb, feeling his shiver in delight. His fingers dipped eagerly into the warm valley between her legs and were quickly drenched with the juices of her desire. 

“Mm Bellamy, now please…please,” she pleaded, her voice husky with her need. 

Bellamy was only too happy to give her what she desired, slipping easily into her heated body and they both sighed with pleasure as he slid home. He paused for a moment, feeling her heat envelop him as her muscles clamped around his arousal tightly. A small groan escaped his lips before he found her waiting mouth and captured it trying to drink her in. 

Tongues dueled as their bodies rocked to the rhythm that drove them. Clarke wrapped her legs around his waist, and she whimpered as she strove to meet him thrust for thrust. He felt her on the edge and slid his mouth down her neck, finding his spot and licking it lightly before letting his fangs graze over it softly.

As Clarke felt the sharp points of his fangs she fell over the edge, screaming his name as he held her tightly to him. Bellamy bit his shoulder and joined her, his body shuddering through his own release as he rocked against her gently. The both spiraled down through their releases, the haze of passion twisting around them with eager arms.

“I love you Clarke, I love you,” he said against her neck, reveling in the heat of her body.

“I love you too my shadow man,” she told him, trying to catch her breath.

“Shadow man?”

“Um hm. When I was younger, I always felt you out there, always in the shadows. I called you that then.”

“I thought I was your guardian angel?” he teased as he moved to lie on his side, facing her. He raked his fingers through her damp hair and gently pushed it back from her face.

“That too Bellamy, that too. I always felt safe because of you shadow man.”

“I think I like that,” he whispered, stealing a small kiss.

“Why didn’t you bite me this time?”

“You haven’t eaten, remember? I won’t risk you fainting again Clarke.” He tilted her face up to his and kissed her forehead. “You have to eat Clarke, regularly. Even a small amount of blood loss will cause problems if you don’t eat. Speaking of that, let’s go back downstairs and see what Travis is doing.” He stood up and held a hand out to her, pulling her lightly to her feet. He stood there looking at her, a slightly crooked and ever so satisfied smile on his handsome face. He watched as she dug in her suitcase and found a robe to slip on. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and they headed downstairs.

While they had been busy upstairs Travis had explored his new home, finding his food and water and the litter box. He was lying on the couch, satisfied and happy, barely bothering to raise his head as they came down the stairs, laughing and talking. Bellamy stopped and saw him and groaned. He’d forgotten all about cat hair. 

Clarke watched his eyes travel to the couch and grinned. “Love me, love my cat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! I hope you are well and taking care of yourselves. Staying home isn't really a bad thing for a writer, it just gives us more time to write, but not everyone is okay with it. I hope that you will all just be patient while we deal with this crisis and remember that you life and the lives of family and friends will be worth quarantine in the end.
> 
> Next chapter: Murphy has a 'moment' with Travis! It's the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Clarke has lunch with Audrey Pell, who wants to talk about what happened at Bellamy's loft when Bellamy cut his head off. Audrey wants answers and Clarke realizes that she is determined to get them.


	40. chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's lunch with Audrey Pell proves to be nerve-wracking and as Clarke listens she knows she has to have Bellamy talk with them too. Bellamy calls Murphy over to plan some strategy and Murphy figures things out about Clarke and Bellamy.

_June 6, 2018_

_This has been a tense week and yet in some way’s things are better now. Confusing, huh? To me too!_

_Bellamy has mostly adapted to Travis and his trail of fur. He has got lint brushes tucked away all over the loft and I have to try hard not to laugh as I see him running it over the various surfaces that Travis has visited. Travis and I aren’t permanent residents of the loft, but I think we both enjoy it there a lot. Murphy of all people brought a cat nip stuffed mouse for Travis and he now follows Murphy like the pied piper. I’m still amazed over that one. You haven’t lived until you’ve heard Murphy croon, “Who’s my puddy cat?” to Travis when he thinks no one is paying attention. Of course, the fact that Travis and I are at Bellamy’s so much hasn’t gone unnoticed, either by Murphy or Raven. Both are adapting…_

_Mom and Marcus are planning a barbeque the week that Harper will be here, one week from now actually. It should be fun but I’m not sure how to explain the fact that Bellamy won’t be eating. Food allergy maybe? Blood work coming up? I guess we’ll figure that out when the time comes. I am happy that Mom has accepted that Bellamy and I are together; I know it’s hard for her and I understand why, but it’s a fact she is going to have to be okay with. I love them both, but Bellamy is my future; I want her and Marcus to welcome him into our family and I hope they can do that. I asked Mom to include Jasper at the cook out and I hope he’ll come._

_I still haven’t asked Bellamy about Jasper; in my heart I know that I am right about it all, but I don’t know for sure what happened when he was turned. I know that it had to be something traumatic and that Jasper had to have chosen it because Bellamy would never have done it otherwise. I have watched the two of them together a couple of times now and every instinct I have tells me I’m right._

_Raven and I had our first fencing lesson and it was fun. The first lesson dealt with the history of the sport and we learned a few basic maneuvers and positions. I think I’ll like it a lot. Bellamy laughed when I told him about what we were going to do; not a making fun of us kind of laugh, but just because he is so intrigued by Raven’s pro-active approach to vampire vigilance. He also thinks that if it makes her more confident than we should go for it. I think she is beginning to warm up to him; she even had dinner with us (me, actually) last night after class and didn’t seem nervous at all, until Murphy arrived that is._

_What is it with those two? They seem to have developed this elaborate dance between them; first she is uncomfortable and then he is. Simone was with him and she was watching the two of them, a look of disbelief on her face as their banter seemed to be particularly sharp. He was impressed with the fencing lessons though and commented that it could be a helpful skill, which of course only caused her to stare at him with a look of contempt on her face. He laughed of course, enjoying the game._

_Oh, and I had lunch with Audrey, now that was quite a meeting!_

_Later…_

):(

Clarke sat at Bellamy’s table picking at some roasted chicken he had bought from the deli on his shopping trip. He now had enough food here to feed the entire USC football team she noticed as she checked out the fridge and the cabinets. Just how much food did he think she would eat anyway she wondered with a mental shake of her head. She popped a cherry tomato in her mouth from the salad she was eating with the chicken and grinned at him, watching as he sipped his glass of blood.

He seemed embarrassed by the fact that he was drinking it in front of her she realized when he wouldn’t quite meet her gaze. It didn’t gross her out or anything, it was just part of who he was. If he could accept the fact that occasionally she was going to eat Ben and Jerry’s for dinner she could accept the fact that he drank blood.

She heard a slight tinkle and looked down to find Travis sitting by her feet, one paw raised as if to say ‘feed me some of that chicken please’. She laughed and gave him a small bite and said, “That’s it. Go on now Travis!” He tilted his head to the side as if saying, ‘more please’ but she wasn’t buying it and ignored him.

“Audrey Pell called me the other day; she wants to have lunch tomorrow,” she told him and watched his face as he digested the news. One eyebrow quirked up in surprise and then a slight frown creased his forehead and turned the corners of his mouth down.

“So you’re meeting her then?” he inquired, taking another sip of blood and then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a gesture that was oddly endearing to her.

“Yes. She didn’t say what she wanted, only that she has moved to the city and has started a new job and wanted to catch up.”

“I didn’t realize that she didn’t already live here,” he said, trying to remember what he did know about her.

“She lived with her grandparents up in a small town called Delhi, a farming community apparently. That was after her parents were killed of course.”

Bellamy nodded and asked, “What does she do? I mean her job that is.”

It was Clarke’s turn to frown, and she said, “You know, I’m not sure actually. It was something to do with web development I think.”

“So what if she has questions Clarke?”

“About that night?” At his nod she shrugged her shoulders and added, “I guess I’ll have to play it by ear.”

):(

The next morning Clarke woke up to the smell of coffee and Travis’ warm body pressed up against hers in the bed. The coffee explained were Bellamy was and she tugged one of his Henley’s over her head and padded down the stairs with Travis following close behind. 

Bellamy grinned when he saw her and let out a long, slow whistle. “Wow, you look good in that shirt Clarke; a lot better than I do!”

“If you really believe that you would be wrong,” she teased, stopping to kiss him softly on her way to grab a coffee cup only to find that he had one waiting for her already.

Travis meowed softly, a reminder that he wanted breakfast. Bellamy chuckled as he filled the cat’s dish and watched him attack it with gusto. “You know, I think he’s gained weight since he came to live with you. Just how much junk food were you feeding him?”

“None really. Well, a little ice cream occasionally,” she answered unwilling to let him know just how often that might have been.

“You know, it’s not good for cats, all that sugar.” He bent down and stroked Travis’ back and said, “No more ice cream for you my friend.”

Travis let out a mournful sound as if he understood Bellamy’s words then went back to his kitty chow. It was all good as far as he was concerned.

):(

As soon as Clarke left for work Bellamy called Murphy. He thought the phone was going to voice mail when Murphy picked up.

“This had better be good. I don’t crawl out of sub-zero oblivion for just anyone you know,” he said impatiently.

“Good morning Murphy!” Bellamy laughed, tickled that he had caught Murphy at an inconvenient time, but he quickly sobered when he remembered the reason why. “Look, I think I may have a problem.”

“Does that mean that ‘we’ may have a problem?”

Bellamy hesitated for moment and then confirmed Murphy’s fear. “Could be. Not sure yet.”

“I’ll be over in a few,” Murphy said as he snapped the phone closed and headed to his closet. Rest would have to wait until he figured out what the latest crisis was, but he’d bet the farm that it involved a certain blond reporter.

He made it to Bellamy’s in record time, squinting against the harsh sunlight through his Ray Ban’s. They might not be the most expensive sunglasses out there but they sure looked good he thought as he tilted his head this way and that in the rear view mirror.

He let the Ferrari loose on the freeway for the short trip and wished that it was night time or at least cloudy so he could have had the top down.

A few minutes later he pulled into the garage at Bellamy’s and was soon gliding past the floors as the elevator made the trip to the loft. As soon as he stepped out of it, he caught the scent of blondie, but something else as well. He popped the door lock and looked around the room; somewhere in here was a wild animal. Did Bellamy need help with that?

Then he caught the other scent, its pervasive fragrance floating through the loft like the smell of cotton candy at the fair; not that he had ever been to one. It smelled sweet and musky, sexual and heady. 

_So, they finally sealed the deal!_

He couldn’t help the grin that tugged the corners of his mouth upwards. “Hey Bellamy! Where are you Romeo?”

Bellamy came downstairs quickly; he had been making the bed up and picking up their discarded clothes from last night. On his heels followed Travis, who stopped dead in his tracks at the sight and smell of Murphy.

“Knew I smelled a wild animal. So, who’s this?” he asked, looking at Travis. “Handsome cat; isn’t he one of those fancy Bengal cats? They have spots, not stripes.”

Bellamy was surprised at Murphy’s knowledge about cats; he never would have guessed that one. “I don’t know. This is Travis, Clarke’s cat.” He looked at Travis who was still standing on the stairs and said, “It’s okay Travis, he won’t eat you.”

Travis mewed inquisitively and then came down the stairs and right up to Murphy, sniffing at his pants leg. Murphy bent over and lightly scratched the top of his head and was amazed that Travis didn’t run. “How’d you accomplish this?” he asked Bellamy.

“It’s amazing what a little allure will do.” He moved into the kitchen to pour two glasses of liquid refreshment for them, knowing that Murphy would grimace at the bagged blood, but it was all he had.

“So you charmed the pussy cat huh? And its owner I notice,” he smirked, raising his head as if to sniff the air.

“Not a word about that Murphy. We’ve got other things to concern us.”

“Hey, I’m just glad you and blondie did the deed; maybe now you’ll stop being all mopey all the time. You are NO fun like that boyo.”

Bellamy sat down and noticed that Travis was perched next to Murphy who was stroking his head. Bellamy shook his head in disbelief and told Murphy about Luca and Wells and the lineup.

“So she got a look at the vamp; take her out now Bellamy.”

“It’s not that simple Murphy; you can bet the police are watching her like a hawk because she’s a witness in a possible murder investigation.”

“Why didn’t you take her out that night Bellamy? You always leave these loose ends lying around and then we have to scramble to clean them up!” At his sharp tone of voice Travis jumped down and ran to Bellamy, landing in his lap and hiding his head. It seemed to be something he did a lot and Bellamy couldn’t help but wonder why.

“I wasn’t paying attention to her that night; I admit, I screwed up, but I wouldn’t have killed her anyway. A little allure maybe, but all I was thinking about was that bastard Tejada.”

“Well, you’re going to have to think of her now, that’s for sure. Do you think she’ll pick you out of the line up?”

“Wells seemed to think not, that she was looking for a devil; someone with jet black eyes, a snout like a dog and huge teeth.”

“Well, she got the teeth right anyway. Never trust a human to get the details right. So, what are you going to do and why was the good lieutenant telling you all this?”

“Wait and see, I guess. And Wells, I don’t know Murphy, but he told us that Finn had told him that he read Clarke’s diary. I can only guess what he might have read in it.” He didn’t mention that he suspected that Wells believed what Finn had probably told him.

Murphy’s body stiffened at the news. “What the hell was she writing in it anyway and why didn’t you ask her right away?”

“I don’t know, and we sort of got busy with other things.” His look said, don’t ask what. Murphy knew though and Bellamy could only imagine what he was thinking.

“You’d better notify Jasper; you may have to make a quick exit Bellamy. You know that, right? Will blondie be going with you?”

“Stop calling her that, she hates it. And I don’t know; I hope so, but she might not want to.”

“Just kidnap her cat; she’ll follow,” Murphy said, standing up and frowning at the traces of cat hair that clung to his Armani slacks. He stopped at the door and turned around, giving Bellamy a piercing look. “Call Jasper – today!” and then he was gone. Bellamy knew he was right.

):(

Audrey met Clarke in front of the courthouse, and they walked around the corner to a small bistro for lunch. Clarke had eaten here a time or two and thought it would be an ideal place to chat. Soft background music played, and the back of the booths were high above their heads, assuring them of some small amount of privacy.

“It’s so good to see you Clarke!” Audrey exclaimed, taking a sip of her raspberry iced tea. She smiled and said, “That’s good!”

“I know! I love it. I’m ordering the chicken salad, it’s delicious,” she answered.

When the server came back they both ordered the same thing and finally Clarke said, “So, how come you moved down here?”

“My company transferred me actually. Well, they gave me the opportunity and I took it.”

“What exactly do you do? I remember something about web development.”

“It’s web design. We create websites for high profile companies. There is a fair amount of engineering and design in it in order to create a maintainable platform. I really love it; it’s challenging and creative and fun.”

Clarke nodded and filled her in on the changes in her own life. Audrey laughed with delight when she heard that Clarke and Bellamy were now together. “I knew it, I did. You are so perfect for one another,” she exclaimed.

Clarke nodded, and a small flush brightened her face showing how pleased she was. “We are. It was hard when Finn died, don’t get me wrong, but I already knew that I loved Bellamy. I loved Finn Audrey, but I just wasn’t in love with him any longer.”

Audrey nodded and started to say something when the server arrived with their meals. They both waited patiently until the server asked if they needed anything else.

“No,” they answered in unison and both laughed. Audrey took a bite of the chicken salad that had grapes and walnuts in it and smiled in appreciation. “This IS good!”

Clarke nodded, taking a bite of her own salad and waited. Audrey had something on her mind and Clarke had a good idea what it was. Finally, halfway through her salad she spoke up. “Clarke, a – about that night. What I saw confused me. At first anyway. Bellamy and Sheppard, they’re different, aren’t they? I mean Bellamy is different since Sheppard is dead now. He IS dead now, isn’t he?”

Clarke put her fork down and reached for Audrey’s hand across the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Yes Audrey, he is absolutely dead this time, I promise. Bellamy made sure of it.” She waited several heartbeats for Audrey to speak again.

“At first, I wasn’t really sure what I saw. And what I did know that I saw confused me even more. The way they fought, it – it wasn’t human was it, Clarke?”

“What do you think it was Audrey?” Clarke’s heart was sinking; Audrey was a nice girl, but no way would she let her put Bellamy in danger. Keeping the secret was the number one priority. Always…

“I didn’t know at first. I mean, what I thought I saw couldn’t be right, it just couldn’t possibly be right. But I think it is.” Audrey was quiet and looked around her, trying to see if anyone was paying attention to them. “I think Bellamy is a vampire and so was Sheppard. That’s why he didn’t die at first isn’t it?” 

She spoke in a very quiet voice, but Clarke heard every word as if she had shouted it out loud. Clarke blinked several times, glancing around the room herself but no one was paying any attention to them. She took out her wallet and dropped a $20 on the table and said, “Come on Audrey, let’s get out of here.”

Audrey grabbed her purse and hurried to catch up with Clarke who was striding out of the restaurant at a near run. She headed across the street to the plaza across from the courthouse, making her way to a bench that was under a tree in the shade. No one was anywhere near it and she sank down gratefully onto it and waited for Audrey to catch up and take the seat beside her.

“Clarke, I’m sorry I made you mad. I didn’t mean to, but I know I’m right. I’ve been doing a lot of reading Clarke and after what I saw, it couldn’t be anything else.”

Clarke took a deep breath and let it out slowly and then licked her lips. “Audrey, you had a really rough night; I know it can be easy to think you saw something like that, but there’s no such thing as vampires.”

“Are you one too Clarke? Is that why you can’t tell me?”

“NO! What on earth gave you that idea? Audrey, you’re going in a totally wrong direction here.”

“No Clarke, I’m not. It explains everything; how Sheppard didn’t die when he was executed, how he got into Bellamy’s apartment, why Bellamy had to cut his head off to kill him. He could have staked him I guess, but cutting his head off worked.”

“Staking vampires doesn’t kill them, it only paralyzes them!” Clarke exclaimed before she realized what she had said.

“Wow, the books sure got that one wrong,” Audrey answered, a serious look on her face. “I wonder what else they got wrong. Is silver poison to them?”

“Audrey, you’re wrong about all this, okay? Just forget it all.” Clarke tried frantically to think of something else to talk about, but her mind was blank.

“No Clarke, I’m not. I’m right, whether or not you admit it to me. And I understand if you don’t. I swear to you, I’ll never say anything to anyone about it – ever. I’m so grateful to Bellamy and you for keeping me safe, for saving me that night. I owe you both my life.” As she looked at Clarke her eyes blinked back huge tears and Clarke saw the truth in them – that she meant every word she had said.

Clarke took out her phone and called Ben. “Hey Ben, I’m going to go and check out a lead on the Myerson case. It might take me all afternoon though, so I’ll see you in the morning.” She ended the call, only feeling slightly guilty for lying to her boss. “C’mon Audrey, we have to go and see Bellamy.”

Audrey followed her silently; across the street to the parking garage and waited while Clarke unlocked the Prius. As she slipped in and fastened her seat belt, she had a fleeting thought that maybe she should be afraid but shrugged it off.

Oddly enough, she had never felt safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bellamy tries to convince Audrey that she didn't see what she thought she saw but fails. Bellamy goes in for his police line up and Clarke is scared about it. Audrey meets Jasper and they bond over the computer and games.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey talks to Bellamy and he believes that she will never betray him, or other vamps. When Clarke takes some papers to Jasper for Bellamy, Audrey goes with her and she and Jasper immediately bond, but when Clarke sees what the papers show makes her livid. At Bellamy's she confronts him and leaves. Bellamy goes to the lineup.

_June 10, 2018_

_What was I saying about secrets? Just when you think you’re safe, that it’s all okay something comes back to bite you. This time the something was Audrey Pell. She’s a smart young woman and pretty resourceful; now let’s hope that she’s as loyal as she is intelligent._

_I have to admit that I totally panicked when she first told me about what she figured out. As stated before, I don’t think I’m a particularly good liar; kind of like vampires. Of course, that’s not true at all because they lie pretty much every day, to keep their existence a secret. Most of them are pretty good at it I think because, well, if they weren’t the whole world would know. I’ve discovered that Bellamy isn’t so good at it though, which I told him a long time ago. He hasn’t gotten any better at it, let me tell you. He tried to convince me that he wasn’t worried about the lineup and then I find out that our very future together had been in jeopardy. I knew how worried he was, but he wouldn’t even show me, trust me enough to let me in. _

_He’s a worrier; I get that. I can handle that but if he wants this relationship to work, he has to open up more to me. I will not sit on the sidelines of our lives and be a passive participant. Does this sound like we had the mother of all fights? If it does, you would be right. It’s okay now but for a while I wasn’t sure._

_On a lighter note Harper will be here in 3 days; Raven and I both are excited. We are going out to the beach house tonight to clean it and get it stocked with supplies in anticipation for the girl’s weekend. I cannot wait and I know that Raven feels the same way. It’s been too many years since we have been together. As young girls if someone would have told us that we would go nearly 5 years in between visits for all three of us we wouldn’t have believed them; it would have seemed totally impossible and yet here we are. Raven was in Tokyo last time Harper was home and so here it is, 5 years since the Three Musketeers have been together. The world had better watch out because the girls are going to have a blast. Good thing that beach house is sort of secluded._

_I’m really enjoying my job at the DA’s office. Ben is a great boss I must admit. Bellamy is still suspicious of him, but he’s never shown the slightest interest in me. Actually, when he does venture into the personal area it’s always Bellamy he mentions; if I didn’t know better, I might actually think he’s gay, but I know he goes out with women. One of them sent him this huge cookie bouquet the other day and the whole office teased him about it, as we munched on the cookies that is!_

_Later…_

  
):(

Bellamy stood his ground, staring at Clarke and Audrey as he listened to what she told him, pretty much a repeat performance of her conversation with Clarke. He gave nothing away; not the slightest bit of emotion flickered across his face. Clarke really needed a moment with him alone; he was blindsided by it all and had no idea that she hadn’t confirmed what Audrey believed to be true. He was going to have to discover that on his own and it didn’t take him long.

“Audrey, I know you are really confused about what happened that night, but don’t you think the vampire story is pretty far-fetched?” he asked, watching her closely.

“That’s exactly what Clarke said, well, almost anyway, but Bellamy, there is no other way to explain it all. Clarke and I watched him executed and yet amazingly, he walked away from it. He jumped up on your roof and then dropped through the skylight like it was nothing. He had – he had fangs! And so did you Bellamy, I saw it all very clearly. When Clarke and I were running down the stairs to get out of the apartment he said, ‘two vampires, two lovely ladies, in my day we’d call that a party’. Look, I get the idea that this must all be secret, I do, but I needed you to know that I appreciate what you did for me and that I’ll never, ever tell anyone that you and Clarke are vampires!”

“Audrey, I am not a vampire!” Clarke exclaimed and then realized she had left that thought open, like she had the ‘stakes don’t kill vampires’ line earlier. She turned away, wanting to be anywhere else but here. Audrey was in dangerous territory; people had been killed for discovering the secret. Not by Bellamy, or at least she didn’t think so, but Clarke knew that Murphy would have no problems with it. That thought almost made Clarke laugh when she considered his association with freshies.

“But you are, aren’t you Bellamy?” Audrey asked and the innocence of her question hit the bottom of his stomach with a thud causing an uncustomary ache. Her eyes never wavered from his face and he saw the truth in them; that she wasn’t afraid, and that she would keep the secret. He rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

“Audrey, saying things like that could put your life in danger,” he told her and sat down on the couch where Clarke had retreated to. Travis poked his head out from under the couch and gracefully landed in his lap and rubbed his cheek against Bellamy’s chest.

“I understand that Bellamy. I’m not, um, trying to make a big thing out of this. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate all you did for me. Your _special_ abilities, they saved my life that night and I am so very grateful. I swear to you, I will never betray you.”

Bellamy cast a sideways glance at Clarke who was staring at him, waiting for a reaction. Audrey reminded him a little bit of Clarke; she wasn’t as inquisitive, but she was just as determined, and he realized that whether he admitted it or not she knew what she knew. Was it more dangerous to ignore it or to tell her and make it 100% clear that she could never, ever tell anyone? He decided on the later. 

After he was done she sat there smiling at him and finally said, “Clarke, for the first time in years I feel safe and ready for life.”

“Audrey, do you really get how all this can affect your life now that you know? You can’t breathe a word of this.”

“I know, and it’s okay.” Her clear eyes said she meant it.

  
):(

Bellamy asked Clarke to drop some paperwork off at Jasper’s when she went to take Audrey back to her car. It was on the way, so she decided to stop on the way instead of on the way back. Audrey wanted to go in with her, even though Clarke warned her about the hazardous basement and Audrey just laughed it off. Clarke didn’t see any harm in it so Audrey followed her as she headed down the stairs and pushed the bell, waiting for Jasper to buzz them in.

As usual he was engaged in something on the computer and at first paid little attention to them, until he got a look at Audrey that is.

“Uh, Clarke, who’s your friend?” he inquired, sitting a little straighter in the chair.

Clarke rolled her eyes and thought the least he could have done was stand up to greet them. She glanced around the room and saw there was nowhere for them to sit as usual but Audrey didn’t seem to notice; her eyes were on what he was doing on the computer.

“Jasper, this is Audrey Pell, we met a few months ago, the Donovan Sheppard case,” she said but apparently all he heard was ‘Audrey’. He finally stood up and reached for her hand and if vampires could blush, he was certainly doing it.

“Hi Audrey,” he said, smiling broadly.

“Hi Jasper! You play WOW?” she asked, staring at the computer again.

“Yeah, on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s. Do you play?”

“Yes, I do. What guild do you belong to?”

Oh God, they are a pair, Clarke thought. They were comparing notes about their game characters and guilds and Clarke only wanted to get out of there. She cleared her throat and said, “Jasper, Bellamy gave me these papers to give to you. He said you were expecting them?”

Nothing. There were talking about warriors or something else equally unrecognizable and she started tapping her foot impatiently. What the hell did she have to do to get their attention anyway? She peeked into the envelope out of curiosity and saw information about Bellamy and her, and when she pulled it out of the envelope she realized it had birthdates and other personal info in it.

_What the hell?_

“Jasper…JASPER,” she finally all but yelled. “Here take this – Audrey, we have to leave, NOW.”

They both looked up at her, realizing something was wrong, very wrong. Clarke was already heading up the stairs, lost in her own world as Audrey said a hurried goodbye and sprinted to catch up with her. Clarke didn’t say another word in the car until they reached the lot where Audrey’s car was parked.

“I’m sorry if I made you angry at Jasper’s Clarke – we were just engrossed in WOW.”

“I’m not mad at you Audrey, really. Call me soon and we’ll get together again, okay?”

“Sure Clarke,” Audrey said, sliding out of the car. She watched as Clarke pulled away and wondered what in the world was wrong.

  
):(

Luca and Wells sat in Ben’s office, going over some paperwork on the Tejada case. “We’re ready to pick Blake up,” Luca said, looking at the case file. “Do we have other people available for the lineup ready?”

Ben nodded curtly, still pissed it was going this far. Wells’ foot was tapping on the floor impatiently as he waited to get this over with. It was a farce he thought, going to this trouble and for what? Angel Navarro is crazy; she’d never be able to pick anyone out of that lineup with any certainty. She really believed it was some devil; he just hoped that she stuck with that story.

“Okay then, let’s go pick Blake up,” Luca said, getting to his feet. 

“I’ll meet you at the station with Ms. Navarro,” Ben said, straightening his tie and buttoning his jacket as he stood up. He was glad Clarke was out of the office this afternoon because there would have been no holding her back if she knew what was going down. Ben knew that there wasn’t enough to go on with Angel Navarro as the witness but he also knew that Luca wasn’t going to let it go until he saw it for himself.

He watched as Luca and Wells stepped into the elevator while he closed his office door. He didn’t know or even care what Bellamy Blake’s involvement with the Tejada case was; if he had taken Tejada out so much the better because the criminal case would have drug on for years. Why Finn hadn’t realized that he never understood. But there were other reasons he needed Blake around for and answers to be had. He was going to see that he got them, one way or the other.

  
):(

Bellamy heard the elevator ding and scented Clarke as she walked to the door. She was pissed; the scent preceded her into the loft and before he could get to the door she had it open, yelling his name.

“Bellamy!” she said, stopping short as she saw him walking towards her.

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” He took in her face that was a mask of anger, her eyes so dark they were almost indigo and her mouth a mere slash of its usual lush beauty.

“Just what was all that stuff that I took to Jasper anyway Bellamy?”

Bellamy looked down, trying to gather his thoughts. “Come and sit-down Clarke; I’ll explain, okay?”

“I don’t want to sit down Bellamy. I want answer’s – now,” she told him point blank, staring him down. “What are you planning Bellamy?”

“It’s just a precaution Clarke. A – just in case scenario. Murphy…” he started when she cut him off.

“Oh, Murphy, I should have guessed. Did you ever think I might not want Jasper to have all that personal information about me?” she said irrationally.

“Clarke, he already knew most of it anyway, he is family you know.”

Wrong thing to say he realized, as soon as the words came out of his mouth. 

“Why Bellamy? Tell me what’s going on?”

“Clarke, if for some reason things go wrong with this line up, well, we might have to get out of here quickly. Jasper is going to create new identification for us.”

Her eyes narrowed even more as she listened. He just took it for granted that she would go with him. She knew that she would, but he didn’t even bother to talk to her about it first or ask what she would want. He just took the typical male approach which was just tell the little woman what she’s going to do; she’ll be happy to do it.

Bellamy sank down on the couch as he watched the emotions play across her face. He had fucked up badly, he realized. He had thought he was doing a helpful thing, getting things ready, just in case but he now saw that it had caused an even bigger problem. Clarke could make her own decisions and he had taken her choice away from her by not talking with her about it first. Part of the problem was that they were short on time, or they could be anyway. If he was identified they’d take him to jail immediately and plans would have to be ready for when he made bail, if he was given that possibility. He remembered what had happened with Emma and knew that a similar scenario would have to take place again if that was the case. There wouldn’t be any time to waste. Everything that could be done before hand would make things simpler. With Audrey here earlier he hadn’t had a chance to talk to her. He should have waited, he saw that now.

The silence was uncomfortable, to say the least and Bellamy was smart enough to know that just because she wasn’t saying anything it didn’t mean that she was okay with it all. She still stood in the room; her hands clenched at her sides as she thought about what he had said.

“How could you? How could you do that without one word to me about it Bellamy? We, you and I, we are an ‘us’ now. You can’t just make decisions for both of us without talking to me first.” Her words were sharply spoken, each one a dagger ripping into his heart.

Bellamy knew that he was a product of his generation; that’s what men did, they made decisions and carried them out, for the good of the family. Had he been right all along, that the 60 years age difference was too much for them to overcome? How did they bridge that gap; if there was a way, he didn’t see it. He didn’t know how to do things any differently; you take care of your family – period.

“I was wrong Clarke. I’m sorry. There just wasn’t anytime though. Audrey was here and then you left, and I was worried that we could be running out of time so I gave you the information to drop at Jasper’s. I was going to tell you tonight what it was all about.”

“Tell me what it was all about? As opposed to asking me what I thought?”

“Yes,” he admitted, his words barely audible.

Clarke turned around and headed for the storage area and grabbed Travis’ carrier. He had been lying on a chair, watching the discussion and she scooped him up and placed him in the carrier, fastening it securely.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asked coming to his feet in a panic.

“I’m leaving, that’s what the hell I’m doing. And I’m not asking your opinion Bellamy, I’m going.”

“You’re leaving me?” He almost couldn’t get the words out.

She realized what he thought and for a moment she almost weakened. “No, I’m not leaving you; I’m leaving here, going to my place. I need some time,” she told him as she gathered her purse and picked up the carrier, heading for the door.

He made it to the door before she did, opening it for her. “Will you call me later?” he asked, his undead heart hopeful.

“I’ll call you later,” she conceded.

She headed for the elevator. No kiss or backwards glance. She was gone.

  
):(

Ten minutes later there was a knock on his door. He knew who it was before he answered. When he opened it, he saw Wells and Luca standing there patiently.

“We’re doing this?” he asked, resignation wearing on him.

“Yes. You ready?” Wells asked. “Need anything before we go Bellamy? A few minutes of privacy or something? We can wait outside.”

Bellamy thought it was a curious thing to ask and he started to refuse, but then thought better of it. “That would be good. I just need to, uh…” he nodded in the direction of the stairs, hoping they would read that as ‘bathroom’.

“Sure, take your time,” Wells said.

Bellamy closed the door and ran to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of O+ and gulped it straight from the bottle, before hiding it away. He rinsed his mouth quickly and made it back to the door. He opened it to find Wells and Luca waiting in the hallway for him. He checked his pocket to make sure he had his keys and closed the door firmly behind him. The resounding ‘click’ had never sounded louder.

Bellamy sat in the backseat of the car and the short ride to the station was a silent one. At this point he was still thinking about Clarke and how he had screwed things up for them. He hoped that they wouldn’t need a quick getaway, but you just never knew. He felt almost naked, going into this without her there beside him but he also acknowledged that it was for the best. Her temper might get them both in trouble.

Inside the station he was taken into a waiting room where several other men waited, evidently there for the same reason. A couple of them looked nervous and Bellamy wondered why. He hoped he didn’t look nervous; he tried to focus on just talking to Clarke later, hearing her voice. It would all be better then.

Finally they were led out of that room into another room; it looked like something right out of a movie with lines on the wall marking height. Bellamy was number 7; he wasn’t necessarily a superstitious kind of guy, but they did say 7 was lucky. They were instructed to look straight ahead, and they did. Each one in turn was asked to step forward and turn to the side. Bellamy followed the instructions when it was his turn. Finally, they were taken back to the room to wait.

In the small viewing room Angel Navarro carefully looked over every suspect, rejecting one after the other. The smug look on Luca’s face fell when she passed Bellamy by without any recognition at all. They watched as the men were led away and Luca questioned, “So you didn’t see him in that group?”

“No, none of them were the man. He had the big teeth, like a dog. And his eyes, they were scary!” she declared with a shiver. “He was a devil man!”

“Number 7 didn’t look familiar?”

Ben’s head snapped up at that question. It was big-time against the rules for them to prod a witness towards a suspect. He started to speak up with she answered.

“No. That man, he is an angel. Muy guapo!” she said with a sigh.

Wells had to fight himself to keep from laughing at the look on Luca’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray that you all are safe. Being shut in is better than getting sick. Please remember that I cherish each and everyone of you and the kudos and support for this story.
> 
> Next chapter: Ben gives Bellamy a ride home from the lineup. Raven and Eric have a date, but it makes Raven unhappy to realize that he still wants to be with her because she knows that it will never happen. Clarke and Bellamy make up when Bellamy can't resist going to check on her at her apartment.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Wells believe what he thinks he knows? If so, what does it mean? Talbot likes the answers he gets from Bellamy, but why is he so curious about Bellamy?  
Bellamy has to go to Clarkes balcony to check on her and gets caught.

  
_June 12, 2018_

_Bellamy and I have so much to learn about one another and it is sometimes so hard to keep my mind open so that we can do that. We come from different eras – I get that. He wants to take care of me, something any man who truly loves you wants to do but his idea of caring and mine are so different. _

_I grew up in a house where my mom was independent and strong, and I learned from her. There wasn’t really a man around who made decisions about what was going to happen in our lives. Yes, Grandpa was around until I was 7 and Marcus was also there, but both let her be strong; they valued her opinions and I think they were both very proud of her. She fought for everything we had and sometimes the battles were hard, but it made it that much sweeter for her. She made it easier for me too; I didn’t have to fight as hard for things because of her and sometimes I forget that. I’m so ready to fight that I forget that a battle might not be necessary, just a little negotiation._

_I keep thinking about the look Bellamy gave me when I said I was leaving. He was so hurt and scared, and I knew it. I still left even though I made it clear that I wasn’t leaving him, just the loft. What made it so impossible for me to just stay and work it out instead of running from him? Everyone needs some cooling off time occasionally, but I could have handled it differently. I wasn’t trying to purposely hurt him; I was just trying to – well maybe keep from hurting him worse if I didn’t get out. I’m not sure what I would have said in my angry state of mind. _

_He is too conscious of his past; we all are and we’re both aware of the mistakes we made in our past relationships. I seldom fought with Finn; we both usually just walked away to cool off. It worked for us, but it was also a sign that we were both detached from the relationship. I don’t know how it worked for Bellamy and Echo, but I suspect it was something much darker. Maybe he is afraid of falling into that again, of letting the anger run away with him? I don’t know, but I do know that I’m afraid of just walking away and not talking about it. I need to talk it through and deal with the anger; if I need space I can go out on the balcony or something, but I have to stop running away from my emotions. I love Bellamy with all my heart, and I do not want to lose him._

_We are going to talk about this, we must. I hope that he can be honest with me because I’m going to be as honest with him as I possibly can be. I want to spend forever with him, eventually anyway._

_Later…_

):(

Ben Talbot drove Bellamy home from the lineup. The air in the car felt heavy and oppressive as both men mulled over what had just happened.

“Maybe you can’t say Ben, but can you give me an indication of what happened there?” Bellamy asked.

Ben had to fight to keep a smirk off his mouth and answered, “Off the record?”

“Sure.”

“Luca made an ass out of himself. She didn’t recognize any of you.” He looked at Bellamy and added, “However, she thought you looked like an angel!” He finally let his laughter out and didn’t stop until they hit the next stop light.

Bellamy was trying to sort through what Talbot had just said; did it mean he was clear? He asked as much.

“Oh yeah, you’re clear Bellamy. She’s nuts.” While they waited for the light to change Talbot added, “Have you done something to piss Luca off? He seems pretty set on pinning this on you.”

“I’ve never met him until recently. What do you think will happen now?”

“I think he’ll try another angle, but his chances of getting the chief to listen to any more of it are pretty slim, and I’m positive the DA is done with it. Any chance that there is anything out there that could cause further trouble?”

Bellamy felt as if he’d been sucker-punched. That question seemed to imply that it was a given he’d done it and that Talbot wanted verification that nothing else would turn up. The cleaners had ensured that that wouldn’t happen but what in the hell was going on? First Wells and now Talbot. Were they privy to some information that he wasn’t aware of? Were they somehow in Murphy’s pocket? What was the deal? They pulled up at his building and Ben stopped the car.

He decided to play dumb. “I would have to have been there in order for that to happen.”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear you say Bellamy!”

):(

Wells walked in the door of his condo and let out a huge sigh. It had been a tense day, what with Luca first gloating about how the lineup would go and then pouting when it didn’t pan out. Now he was thinking some type of witness tampering but Wells was pretty sure that wasn’t the case; it wasn’t Bellamy’s style to intimidate women. Bad guys maybe – make that definitely.

Luca on the other hand had crossed the line with his question to Angel Navarro. He wondered what Ben planned to do about it.

He yanked off his tie and kicked off his shoes before grabbing an icy beer out of the fridge and sinking back into his favorite chair. His condo had a great view of the city and he watched as the lights came on below, the mellow golden bursts of light outlining the city.

Wells’ mind flipped back a few months to when they had Bustos in custody; Bellamy had asked to speak with him alone and on a whim Wells had agreed. He really didn’t think it would do any good but at that point he was watching Bellamy with new eyes. Partially because of what Finn had told him, however improbable that seemed and because of the way Bellamy fought to save Finn’s life. He gave it everything he had and more, telling Clarke you learn a lot in war. 

Except that Wells couldn’t find any information on Bellamy being in a war; unless you count Korean War that is. Bellamy Blake, a family name? Could be. He might have lived with that until he heard Clarke say, ‘turn him, he’ll live’. 

_Turn him? Turn him into what?_

Wells watched them closely then; he saw Bellamy jump back and blanch at her words and heard him say, ‘I can’t do that. That’s not living Clarke’. Wells also noticed a bullet hole in the front of Bellamy’s shirt, ringed with blood and yet it obviously hadn’t stopped him.

Bustos called him El Diablo; Bellamy had got information out of him without laying a hand on him. It wasn’t until later when Wells listened to the audio that he heard the damnedest sounds he’d ever ran across. Sounded like growls and hisses, except that there was no one in the room beside Bustos and Bellamy and he knew from observation that it wasn’t Bustos making them. Wells ‘accidently’ lost the audio from that session and no one had realized it was gone. He wanted it to stay that way.

Angel Navarro said it was a devil man that killed Tejada. Coincidence? Wells doubted it, even though she thought Bellamy looked like an angel he thought with a wry grin. He took a long drink of his beer and closed his eyes, trying to dispel the disturbing thought he had about Blake.

_What if he really was a vampire? What did that mean?_

):(

Raven and Eric strolled along the pier in Santa Monica sharing some cotton candy as they enjoyed the sounds of the crowd and the lights on the rides. They could hear the surf pounding the shore below them and catch the salty tang in the air. Eric licked his lips and tasted it, reveling in it and this perfect night with Raven. He loved her; he knew he shouldn’t, but he did.

“Hey, let’s go ride the Ferris wheel. We can admire the view and I can steal a kiss or two!” he told her with a laugh.

“Okay,” she said. They practically ran down the pier and handed over their tickets to get on the ride. 

Raven loved the Ferris wheel; she loved the view of the dark water beyond and the lights of the pier below. The light and bubbly feeling in her stomach as the wheel plunged downward made her laugh like she had as a child.

The wheel stopped occasionally to let other people on and they both laughed when they were at the top, remembering when they were in college and Eric had paid the attendant to get them ‘stuck’ at the top for a while. For 15 minutes they sat at the top, gently rocking the car and kissing passionately until the wheel started moving again.

“Do you remember?” she asked, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

“Best 20 bucks I ever spent,” he laughed. He pulled the last bit of cotton candy off the paper holder and held it out to her. She bit into it, pulling it into her mouth and sighed with pleasure.

“They make the best cotton candy here,” she declared.

“Oh yeah? Are you an expert on cotton candy?”

“No, but I know what I like!” she teased.

“Like anything else?”

She knew that question was really asking if she liked anyone else. She did like him, a lot, but that wasn’t love. She tried to be glib and answered, “Yeah, you know all the cliché things, long walks on the beach, romantic poems, etc.”

He chuckled, well aware that she avoided his question. “Look, a shooting star Raven.” He watched as it streaked across the sky and closed his eyes for a moment. “Did you make a wish?”

“No,” she said, and he sensed a note of sadness in her voice. 

“Why not?”

She shrugged and licked a bit of sticky candy from her fingers; somehow the sweet treat now tasted bitter and acidic she cringed at the thought that it was her own feelings that were bitter. Clarke had told her that Bellamy said that relationships between humans and vampires were difficult, dangerous and complicated. She got that, it made perfect sense to her but relationships between two humans could certainly echo that. She wanted a relationship that was easy, safe and simple. Was there no such thing? 

“Know what I wished for?” he asked softly.

Again she shook her head, afraid to hear. “No, you can’t tell, or it won’t come true,” she reminded him.

“Not true. I already got it,” he said looking at her sad face. “I wished for you and me to be here together.”

“Don’t waste a wish on me Eric, please,” she said and had to hold back a small sob that tried to escape. “You know that I’m not worth it. I hurt you once, remember?”

“Is that what you want, to hurt me?”

“No, never, but it seems to happen.” And it did she knew. He wanted something that she wasn’t sure she could give, even if she did want it and right now she didn’t know what she wanted.

“Hey, I trust you,” he told her solemnly.

She pulled in a long breath and let it out slowly. “I know. It’s me that I don’t think I can trust.”

  
):(

Up in the loft Bellamy took a shower and then called Murphy to let him know what had gone down at the police department. Murphy seemed as surprised by it all as Bellamy was himself.

“So Wells gave you ‘private’ time before you left? Is that normal?” Murphy asked.

“I don’t think so. Murphy, I think he knows, about me, about us.”

“Do I need to take care of this Bellamy?”

“No, not yet. You’re not involved in it – at all.”

“Nope. Bellamy, are you sure that Clarke hasn’t let something slip?”

Bellamy thought about the diary and about what happened with Audrey. Neither thing was really her fault; she had a right to believe that what she wrote in her personal journal should be private and with Audrey, that was more his fault.

Still, he wasn’t going to tell Murphy about it.

“I’m positive Murphy. You should be too; you know how far she has gone protect us.”

Murphy did indeed, thinking about Dean Foster; he wondered if she had ever told Bellamy about it. Somehow, he doubted it. “Yeah, well she is working for the DA’s office now. She must be especially vigilant.”

“She knows Murphy. Look, I’ll talk to you later.” He heard Murphy’s grunt on the other end of the line that masqueraded as a goodbye and pressed the end key. The loft was silent, a roaring silence actually and it wasn’t good.

No Travis curling up on his lap, no sweet scent of Clarke wafting through the air, the sound of her heartbeat making him feel as if all was right with the world. He wondered what she was doing right now. He hoped she had remembered to feed Travis his dinner and herself too.

He fought the urge to just drive by to see if her lights were on. It was 10:40; she might be in bed because she had to go to work tomorrow. She should be in bed because she had to go to work tomorrow. 

The urge, it was tangible, painful even. He fought it until he couldn’t. He dressed in a hurry and was out the door before he had time to stop himself.

He drove through streets that were still busy with vehicles, occasionally catching snippets of conversation in passing cars but his focus was just to get to Clarke’s. When he got there, he was relieved to see her lights were out. The balcony door was open, as it often was, the curtain blowing in the gentle breeze.

Good. She’s resting. 

He wanted to drive away; he told himself to do it and yet somehow, he couldn’t. Before he knew it he was standing under her balcony, listening to the silence coming from her apartment. No TV, just quiet. Her heartbeat and Travis’ much quicker one. He turned around and got two steps away before he leapt up onto the balcony, landing with an almost silent thud. He caught her scent, clean, sensual; totally Clarke and he drew a deep breath in, trying to envelop himself in it.

Travis had been sleeping next to Clarke and heard Bellamy on the balcony; he jumped off the bed and walked through the doors to greet him, rubbing himself along Bellamy’s leg. Clarke felt him jump down and watched what he did, not surprised to see the shadow that occupied her balcony. She lay quietly for a moment, silently watching Travis as he greeted Bellamy.

“Travis, go back inside buddy,” Bellamy whispered to the cat. “Go on now.” He tried to push Travis away and was surprised when Clarke appeared in front of him. He hadn’t heard her get up and now he was caught.

“He’s stubborn,” she said. “He has to check things out so that he knows everything is okay.”

Bellamy swallowed hard. “Are you talking about Travis or me?” he finally asked.

“Both of you.” Silence.

He looked around, watching the breeze stir the leaves in the trees. In the moonlight they almost looked as if they were shimmering as they moved. “I – I just wanted to be sure you were alright.”

“I am. I’m going back to bed. Will you come with me?”

He caught his breath; he hadn’t expected this. He took a step towards her and she moved a step into the room and held her hand out to him. He took it and followed.

Inside he undressed quickly. She was wearing one of his Henley’s – one he hadn’t seen for a while. “Nice shirt,” he said.

She gave him a small, sheepish smile. “When Audrey and I were at your apartment that night it was in your office I hid it in my purse and took it home with me. It smelled like you and made me feel better.” The confession surprised him. After what she had discovered that night he would never have suspected she would do something like that.

“You can have any of my shirts that you want Clarke.”

“Can I have you instead?”

Her words were seriously spoken; she was half afraid of his answer. She didn’t know if she had blown everything walking out and she held her breath as she waited for him to reply.

“Just try and get rid of me,” he murmured. 

“Really? I haven’t ruined everything?”

“No Clarke. I can’t let you go. I’m so sorry.”

“Me too.” Her tears started to trickle down her face, salty little trails that he kissed away. He pulled her close to him and held her while she cried; her fear and pain rushing out of her as the sobs wracked her small body. He stroked his fingers through the silky curls of her hair and rubbed her back, all the while crooning to her that it would be okay, that he loved her forever.

When her tears finally ended, she just clung to him, holding him close. There was comfort in the coolness of his body that was pressed against her own. The moonlight beamed through the open door and lit the contours of their bodies as they blended together in a mellifluous tangle. Desire swirled around them, entwining them in its loving arms and they both breathed it in deeply.

Bellamy reached down and pulled the shirt off her in one smooth movement and tossed it carelessly to the floor. Clarke straddled him, leaning down to kiss his waiting mouth, hungrily searching it with her tongue. She felt his hands glide down her body and capture her breasts, tweaking her nipples with his fingertips until they puckered with need.

Clarke raised herself up and grasped his hardened length in her warm fingers and guided him into her. She was wet and aching for him and all she knew was that need. As she sank down her body squeezed him tightly and she heard him groan with the pleasure of their connection. 

Bellamy sat up in bed, so they were eye to eye and claimed her mouth, exploring the sweetness within. His tongue thrust into her mouth, tasting and savoring the heated honey warmth of it. He couldn’t ever get enough of her, would never get enough of her…

Clarke felt the same thing, she wanted this to go on forever and she wanted them to go on forever. She pulled back from his mouth looked him in the eye and said, “I love you Bellamy, I love you.”

“I love you too Clarke.”

She moved faster on him and threw back her head as the pleasure of their joining cascaded through her body. She trembled as her orgasm washed over her much like a wave, flowing and crashing against the shore, retreating and riding in again until she couldn’t move any longer. Bellamy held onto her and he felt the sensations take over him, plunging him over the abyss with her, complete and satisfied. 

He pulled her back into his arms and laid them both down in the bed and then he curled around her and they slept.

):(

Too few hours later the alarm went off, waking both of them. Clarke was tangled in the sheets and she kicked free of them so she could roll over to reach the alarm. After she shut it off, she laid back down for a moment, snuggling against Bellamy’s body and tilting her head up for a kiss. 

“Good morning,” she said against his lips and she felt him smile.

“Um, I believe it is. Much better than I expected.”

“I thought you needed to sleep in your freezer?”

“I’ll catch a few hours later. I’ll be fine. There’s something you should know Clarke.”

The words sent a brief minute of panic through her, but his gaze told her everything was okay. “What?”

“Yesterday, after you left Luca and Wells came by. I went in for the lineup.” He felt her stiffen at the words and knew she was getting angry.

“No, it’s okay. Angel Navarro did not pick me out of the lineup. She didn’t pick anyone. She did say I looked like an angel though,” he teased her, the corners of his mouth tipping up in a sexy smile.

The words sank in and she felt relief, a huge amount of relief. Maybe things would be okay after all.

“Don’t be so smug Blake!” she said rolling out of the bed with a laugh.

):(

Raven and Clarke waited at the pier for Harper, Kevin and Brianna to come down the gang plank. They stared in awe at the brilliant white cutter with the blue sky hanging behind it and blinked in the bright sunshine.

“I can’t imagine living on a ship like that,” Raven said. “Not to mention having a child on it.”

“It’s a cutter, not a ship I think, and I can’t either. She says they have a lot of room though.” Just then they saw Harper, Kevin and Brianna heading their way and both of them stared in surprise at Harper.

“Wow,” Clarke said. “Looks like baby is going to make 4!” Both women squealed and ran towards them, hugging Harper tight. “You two are at it again!”

“Yep,” Harper and Kevin answered at the same time. Both were beaming.

Clarke picked up Jordan and held him close. “Wow, Jordan, you are growing so fast! This is your Auntie Raven!” She set Jordan back down on the dock and watched him smile shyly at Raven.

“Hi there munchkin. You are beautiful,” Raven said and knew it was true. She knelt so that they were eye to eye. “I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time!”

Jordan hid his face behind his daddy’s leg, only peeking out a bit to keep his eye on Raven while the adults chatted. They made their way to the parking area where the Prius was parked so the girls could head out to the beach house. Harper kissed Kevin and Jordan goodbye and the girl’s weekend adventure began.

They didn’t realize that someone was watching them closely.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Hope you are all well and safe! Thanks for the love, it makes my day and encourages me to continue on. Things are going to get rocky from here on, so I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Next Chapter: Jasper has an up close and personal encounter with Travis. Someone is watching the girls at the beach and scares the girls.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day isn't a good one for the gang. Jasper's contact with Travis ends tragically and Clarke is attacked at the beach. Will she be saved?

_June 14, 2008_

_Your whole world can change in the blink of an eye; we all know that, and I’ve had it demonstrated for me several times already. Like when I was taken, when I found out that Bellamy was a vampire, or when Finn died. Still, you go on and try to deal with the situation as the best you can, or most of us do anyway._

_This has been one of those weeks; what seemed impossible, or at least highly unlikely has now come true and dealing with it is, well, a whole different kettle of fish, which trust me, doesn’t apply at all but I can’t think of any other analogy right now._

_Something has challenged my perceptions this week; things that should have been ordinary no longer are. I’d cry, but I’m too damn mad; mad at the world really because I’ve had my fair share of shit. Pick on someone else for a change, will you universe?_

_That’s not fair, not to the universe or anyone else. Bellamy and I are both on edge now, Vigilance is now ingrained into everything we do. Bellamy is nervous every time either one of us has to go out and he doesn’t want to leave me alone. He has to go to Reno next week for a few days and he’s really worrying about leaving me here alone. I have to admit that I’m a bit worried about it myself; suddenly being alone is not something I want to do._

_On a happier note, the cookout at Mom and Marcus’ will be tomorrow and I’m excited about it. It is so good having Harper home and the cookout will be the perfect way to celebrate. Raven has invited Eric and Harper is excited about that. In college, she thought Raven and Eric were the perfect couple. She was the only one mind you, but Harper looks at the world through rose-colored glasses. Eric is a good guy, but I can’t see Raven settling down with him. But you never know – I mean after all, I never thought I would find my shadow man and yet, I’m sharing my life with him, aren’t I?_

_Later…_

):(

“Katrina, its Colleen.” Katrina shifted the phone to her other hand and sat back in her chair and growled; this wasn’t going to be good; she could tell by the tone in Colleen’s voice. “What is it?” she asked impatiently. She pushed her long red hair back off of her face, wishing that she had pulled it back today.

“Kelly followed the Griffin girl and two others out to a beach house, up north of Malibu. It’s very secluded along that stretch of beach.” Kelly heard some static on the line and hoped she didn’t lose her signal.

“What’s she doing now?”

“Just watching, from a hill back behind the house. I’m parked about a ½ mile away and hiked in so that I could see her.”

“You okay? The sun is bad right now and it’s almost 100 degrees out.”

“Yeah, I’m in some shade, sort of and I have some blood with me. She’s pretty exposed up there though, no shade at all. I think the girls are planning on staying a couple of days because they brought in overnight bags and what looked like groceries.”

“Okay, just stay put; if she makes a move let me know. I’ll have some back up there for you in an hour or so. Somehow, I can’t see her making a move in the middle of the day.”

“I hope you’re right. I’ll call – hey wait, she’s apparently leaving. If she isn’t headed back into town, I’ll let you know but I’ve got to move fast now.”

Katrina heard the echo of silence on the other end of the phone and put the receiver back into the cradle. She rubbed her temples; even vampires could get stress headaches and she had a mother of one right now.

She knew what she had to do though and started making calls.

):(

Murphy clicked the lock and strolled into the loft like he owned it; it used to piss Bellamy off but as time went by he got over it. Now that Clarke was there a lot of the time it presented a whole new set of possible complications. Vivid pictures of the two of them in various poses flashed through Bellamy’s mind. They brought a wicked smile to his face until her remembered that Murphy might see a whole lot more than Bellamy would tolerate. If he didn’t want to have to kill his best friend, he was going to have to have a talk with him about walking in unannounced.

“Hey, boys night? I brought some fresh A+,” he said, holding up a flask to tempt Bellamy. “So, the girls are out at the beach? While the cat’s away, the mouse will play!” Just then Travis strolled into the room heading straight for Murphy. “Hm, maybe not,” he said, scratching Travis behind the ears. Travis responded by rubbing his body along Murphy’s slacks, making him scowl. “Travis, we gotta talk buddy. These are Armani. Name mean anything to you?”

Travis responded with a purr. “Guess not,” Murphy said with a laugh. “Look Travis, I brought you a new toy!” He reached into his pocket and brought out a batty ball, a plastic mesh ball with a jingle bell inside of it and dropped it on the floor. Travis pounced on it and started batting it around, loving it.

Bellamy was sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game. His feet were propped up on the coffee table and he had an empty glass of scotch in his hand. He finally noticed the sound of the bell as Travis batted the ball around and grimaced. “Murphy, we’re vampires! That thing is loud.”

“Yes, but I don’t live here so it’s no skin off my teeth,” he responded, laughing as Travis batted the ball against the leg of the table. It made a loud ‘whack’ sound and careened off in another direction, Travis in hot pursuit.

Murphy held up the flask of blood and Bellamy nodded, coming to his feet and heading into the kitchen for glasses. Murphy poured while Bellamy stared in rapt attention at the TV as Forsythe of the LA Dodger’s hit a home run, bringing in two other runners. Bellamy let out a whoop of excitement, and drank his glass of blood straight down, his attention never wavering from the tube.

“I didn’t know they still played this game. Kind of old fashioned isn’t it?” Murphy said, sitting down on the couch.

“Yep, my era; man, I loved baseball Murphy. I played in high school but wasn’t ever good enough for the big leagues.”

“Um,” Murphy answered, bored already as he rocked back on his heels. “We gonna play some cards? Or we could go out, a little jazz, you know, a boy’s night out of the town?” he added hopefully.

“No can do. Jasper is coming over with some paperwork for me. Don’t know when he’ll be here. He might want to play cards though, if he knows how that is. I’m not sure he knows how to play something that’s not on the computer,” he laughed.

“Okay, we could call Guillermo and a few others.”

“Sure, that sounds like a plan. After the game is over though.”

“Is it about over?” Murphy asked hopefully. 

Bellamy pretended not to notice the pout in Murphy’s words. “It’s the bottom of the eighth,” Bellamy said, groaning when the Astros scored a run bringing the score to 7-6, the Dodgers. “C’mon guys, get them out. That was sloppy!”

Just then they heard the ding of the elevator and both of them caught the scent of Jasper. After a brief knock on the door Bellamy opened it and Jasper walked in, dressed in a nice blue sweater and slacks. 

“Whoa, what the hell happened Jasper?” Bellamy asked, amazed to see Jasper in anything other than a tee shirt and jeans.

“I have a date,” he said, an embarrassed grin on his face.

That was when all hell broke loose. Travis, who had been sitting on the couch, realized that they had company; specifically, he remembered that Jasper was the person who thought he was lunch. Travis laid his ears back and let out a growl that turned into a howl as he leapt from the couch and landed at Jasper’s feet, clawing his way up Jasper’s body.

“Travis!” Bellamy yelled. It didn’t stop him. He dug his claws into Jasper’s leg and started upwards. 

Murphy was falling off the couch laughing. “I don’t think he likes you Jasper,” he offered.

“Bellamy, get him off me!” Jasper screamed.

Bellamy tried to pry him loose, but Travis continued the journey up Jasper’s body, his claws making a tattered mess of the sweater Jasper was wearing. When Travis reached skin he became more determined and sunk his sharp teeth into Jasper’s neck, shaking his head back and forth, ripping the skin. Blood was now flowing freely down Jasper’s neck, running in scarlet rivulets down the blue sweater.

“Shit!” Bellamy exclaimed, trying to force Travis’s mouth to let go but his teeth and claws were sunk in deeply. Jasper howled, Travis growled, and Bellamy tried to pull as hard as he could to no avail. 

Jasper got a hold of Travis’ shoulders and yanked hard. All three of them heard a sickening snap and Travis’ body went limp.

Jasper, Bellamy and Murphy stared at the blood stained face of Clarke’s cat. Bellamy tenderly picked him up and stroked him, talking softly to him. Murphy stared in disbelief at the limp form lying in Bellamy’s arms.

“I wouldn’t want to be you when Clarke finds out,” was all he could say.

):(

The afternoon at the beach had been amazing. The girls had lain in the sun for a bit with Harper making sure they reapplied their sunscreen frequently and Raven grumbling about not getting any tan at all. Harper only laughed and mentioned that she might not get skin cancer either. Raven had no reply.

“So how long until you pop this one out?” Raven asked, taking a sip of the lemonade that Harper had made. She thought it needed some bourbon, but she kept her mouth shut. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed when Harper did the same. “I can always depend on you to get right to it Raven! Two more months, but I’m carrying this one so low I wish it were sooner!” At that point she got up again and headed into the house to go to the bathroom.

Raven watched her, a smile on her face. “I have missed her so much, you know. She manages to make me feel 16 again. Of course, I’m glad I’m not! She looks so happy doesn’t she Clarke?”

“Yeah, she does. She and Kevin are really good together.”

“And you and Bellamy?” Raven ventured.

“Yep! I hate to disappoint you Raven, but we are.”

Raven nodded, a smile on her face. “He is a good guy; I know that, it’s just hard for me after everything, ya know? But it’s so clear, how much he loves you Clarke.”

“I understand. They’re not all bad Raven. Most of them that I’ve met just want to live their lives. There is good and bad to both humans and vampires. Here comes Harper,” she said as she saw her walking back down to the beach.

“So is it a boy or girl this time? Or do you know?” Clarke asked.

“A girl this time; we’re both happy about it. We weren’t sure we were going to be able to have another; I had two miscarriages last year,” she said, a small sob escaping her as she spoke the words.

Both Clarke and Raven reached for her and the three of them wrapped their arms around one another tightly. “I’m so sorry Harper,” Clarke said, wiping away her own tears. She noticed Raven doing the same thing.

“Part of it I think is just that our lives were so unsettled, you know? We’re buying a house in Long Beach now. Kevin is going to continue to work in the lab at the institute and I will do some research and consulting for them as well but our days as vagabond explorers are over. We’re going to be landlubbers now.”

Clarke and Raven both squealed with excitement. Raven said, “I’m sorry Harper, I know how you loved what you did but I’m so happy you’ll be around now. I’ve missed you so much.” Tears streaked down her face and she hugged Harper again.

“Hey, it’s okay. Now here, wipe away the tears and put on some more sunscreen. You’ve cried it all off!”

As the afternoon sun got stronger all three girls migrated into the air-conditioned comfort of the house. Harper laid down for a nap and Clarke and Raven added some bourbon to their lemonade and chatted. Around six they started preparing some salads to go with the hamburgers and hot dogs they were going to cook out on the beach for dinner.

Raven made the strawberry pretzel salad that had been her favorite as a child at Clarke’s house. Clarke made a garden salad with a fresh vinaigrette to top it. When Harper got up a while later the hamburger patties were ready as was everything else. They decided to wait until around 7 to start the fire going. Raven went to the shed and dug out the grating that they would lay over rocks so they could grill. It was covered with cobwebs so she brought it into the house so they could wash it.

As she scrubbed Raven fielded questions about Eric, trying to be tolerant of Harper’s too optimistic assessment of their relationship. 

“He’s so perfect for you Raven,” Harper gushed. “Tall, dark and handsome, with a bit of mystery about him. Smart too! What’s the hold up?”

“I don’t know really. I like him; he’s fun but Harper, whatever it is that makes you know that you want to be with someone forever,” she cast a quick look at Clarke then, “well, I just don’t have it.”

“Well, give it time. IT may happen yet,” Harper said, unwilling to concede just yet. “And you, finally with Bellamy! I can’t wait to meet him. I already feel as if I know him you’ve told me so much!”

Raven took a sip of her drink and choked on it when she heard Harper’s words. She sat the glass down and coughed, trying to catch her breath. Harper might have heard a lot about Bellamy, but she had no idea about who he really was. And she wondered just how Clarke was going to handle all that anyway.

They ended up waiting until around 7:30 to go out, until it was a bit cooler. There was a slight breeze blowing in from the Pacific, but not too much; they’d still be able to grill their burgers and hot dogs. Raven got the fire going in the pit and sat the grating on top of it while they waited for the fire to heat up and even out a bit.

Before long the smell of grilling meat filled the air and Clarke brought out the accompaniments to go with it. Harper carried out the plates and utensils and another pitcher of lemonade, unspiked.

They weren’t as good as Marcus’s burgers but none of the girls noticed. As the sun sank into the Pacific in a golden haze all three of them laid back on the blankets and watched as the stars came out. They were far enough away from the city that they could see quite a few of the stars and they pointed out different things to one another and started making up their own constellations.

They all laughed like crazy at Raven’s contribution, Harry the Horseman, named because she thought it looked like he had an exceptionally big ‘man tool’. Clarke turned her head this way and that and realized that it did kind of look like that and it became even funnier. 

“Oh God, I’m going to pee myself, I gotta go in again!” Harper exclaimed, getting slowly to her feet and heading into the house.

“Human, leave him alone! He’s MINE.”

The words made Clarke drop her glass of lemonade and jump up, looking around to see who had spoken. She bit her lip when she saw Kelly, the cleaner that interrupted their kiss on New Year’s Eve staring at her, fangs barred. “He doesn’t want you Kelly. Leave him alone!” Clarke said, taking a step forward.

Raven stared at the newcomer, anger sparking in her eyes. Who the hell was this anyway?

Kelly growled and reached out, hitting Clarke across the face. Clarke was momentarily stunned by the blow and staggered, trying to get her balance. Raven jumped up and using a move she had learned in Karate class kicked out at Kelly’s knees and knocked her to the ground.

As she jumped to her feet Kelly’s eyes were liquid silver and focused on Raven. She took a step and then another towards her; in doing so she failed to notice that Clarke had picked up a barbeque fork that they had been using to cook the hot dogs. She ran at Kelly and stabbed her in the back, hitting her high in the shoulder blade. Kelly let out a howl and turned, knocking the fork loose, her eyes deadly.

Just then another woman was there, totally vamped out. She attacked Kelly and held a silver-tipped dagger in her hands. Kelly let out a keening scream and started running, the other woman following. 

Both Clarke and Raven watched as they disappeared down the beach. Harper came rushing back and asked who was screaming.

“I – I, a woman. Her name is Kelly and last New Year’s Eve she walked in on Bellamy and me kissing. It pissed her off because she’s been chasing after him for a long time. Then another woman came and chased her away.” Clarke was glad it was dark enough that Harper couldn’t see her face because she knew that Harper would know she hadn’t told the complete truth. Raven was still breathing heavily; the adrenaline rush still with her. She was also really pissed.

“She’s stalking you? You need to call Bellamy. Now Clarke,” she said, and Clarke nodded. She went inside and found her phone, seeing that she had a message from Bellamy on it. Without listening to the message, she called him and waited for him to answer.

“Hey Bellamy!”

He was happy to hear from her but dreaded telling her the news. Before he had a chance, she told him what happened on the beach. “Baby, I’ll be there right away. Get into the house and lock the doors and windows.”

Bellamy hit the end key and started reaching into his pocket to get his keys. “Kelly just showed up at the beach house; she went after Clarke and then Raven when they tried to defend themselves. Then another female vamp came and attacked Kelly and they ran off down the beach. I’m leaving now!”

“I’m with you and I’m calling Katrina on the way. She’s dead, no question about it.”

“Jasper, take care of Travis and clean up the mess,” were his last words as he ran out the door.

Jasper looked down at Travis, the cat was lying unmoving on the floor. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do; he didn’t know if Clarke would want to see him or what. He finally found Travis’ carrier and brought it out to the living room, in preparation for laying him in it. He headed into the kitchen and found some rags to try and wipe the blood off Travis and to mop up the floor with. 

_Poor little guy. Why’d he had to attack me like that? I feel like shit…_

Jasper knew why Travis had done it, he remembered all too well the day that Bellamy and Clarke had stopped by his house with the cat and Jasper had joked about him being lunch. It’s not like he would have actually – ugh, he shuddered. Never…

He could only imagine how upset Clarke would be. He knew she had a wicked temper and he also knew that he was going to have the spotlight directly on him. 

Jasper gently wiped as much of his blood as he could off of Travis and then carefully scooped him up to put him into the carrier. He felt a few tears dripping down his face, onto Travis. He wiped more away from his face with the back of his hand as he again stroked the soft fur of the gray spotted cat.

That was when Travis lifted his head and meowed softly, his eyes staring up at Jasper in question.

“Travis!” Jasper exclaimed. He didn’t know how it was possible, but Travis was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: What will be Kelly's fate? Murphy wants her dead and admires Raven's need for retribution as well. Murphy thinks he sees Travis' eyes flash silver briefly, but then realizes it's just the light. Or is it? At a cookout at Abby and Marcus' house Bellamy discovers a secret.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Travis a vampire cat or not? No one knows for sure. (He's not!) At a cookout at Abby and Marcus' house Bellamy discovers a secret!

_June 15, 2018  
  
My world is spinning and I’m dizzy, I want off but I can’t find a way to make it stop. I feel trapped in my life – a vampire wants me dead. ME. Not just anyone, not like with Sheppard who tried to kill me because I just happened to be there but me personally because of my relationship with Bellamy.  
  
Murphy said she’s a dead woman, but they have to catch her first and so far they haven’t managed to do that. I’m going to Murphy’s soon to stay with him and Simone while Bellamy is in Reno. Maybe that’s not so bad. The more I’m around her the more I like her. We had a rocky start to our friendship, but we’ve gotten past that I think. She can be a lot of fun. I don’t know that she and Murphy are that great of a couple, they like each other but it seems more of a case of just someone to hang out with sometimes. But I could be wrong of course. Time will tell.  
  
Bellamy can’t get out of this contract or he would, but he thinks I’ll be safe at Murphy’s. Ben has agreed to give me some time off from the office after hearing about what happened on the beach, the sanitized, for human ears version that is. He and Wells both listened with alarm and Wells’ look was particularly penetrating. Both were upset by the bruise I’m now sporting on my cheek, courtesy of Kelly. Bellamy thinks Wells knows about vampires and frankly, I think so too. I just pray that he doesn’t ask me straight out though because I can’t lie to him worth a damn.  
  
But what about Ben? He worked with Wells to help diffuse the situation with Angel Navarro. I heard that Luca Fiorentino tried to talk the DA into further pursing the case, but they told him no. Not only no but HELL no. At least that pressure is gone and I’m thankful for that. Ben has something else working on him though; I don’t know what it is, but I often see him jotting down notes on a case file. I don’t think it’s an active case because he hasn’t given me anything to investigate. Who knows really?  
  
Something about vampires really puzzles me, the way they consider themselves so different from humans. And they look down on us – well some of them anyway. I keep hearing Kelly’s words that night, “Human, leave him alone!” like I’m some sort of sub-species, like we all are. They used to be human; it’s not like they are aliens, or anything so just how does it happen that ‘okay, I’m a vampire now so humans are beneath me’? I really don’t get it; they are just people who eat something different than the rest of us. Is it because of their enhanced senses or abilities, their longevity? What makes them feel so superior?  
  
Later…_  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
On the way to the beach Murphy called Katrina, prepared to demand answers. She picked up immediately and said, “I’ve heard Murphy. We’re looking for her now.”  
  
“And when you find her?” he prompted.  
  
“I’ve arranged for her to be relocated.”  
  
“Uh uh, no fucking way. She’s a dead woman Katrina. If you can’t do it, I assure you I can.”  
  
The silence on the other end of the phone was significant; Katrina was searching for the right words to argue her case. “I’m sending her to New Orleans Murphy; they need cleaners down there. Away from here she’ll forget all about St. John and his freshie.”  
  
“Clarke Turner is NOT a freshie,” he yelled into the phone, making Katrina wince. At his words Bellamy threw him an enraged look. “I’m serious Katrina, Kelly is a dead woman walking and if I have to go to the council I will. You know that would not be good.”  
  
Katrina squeezed the receiver so hard it was lucky it didn’t break. She let out a low growl because she didn’t care if it was Murphy, she didn’t take well to threats. Unfortunately, she knew he would win this one. “She’s a human!” She let out and exasperated breath and added, “Fine. Fuck you Murphy,” she said and with a final click the line went dead.  
  
Bellamy cast a sideways glance at Murphy who had a grim smile on his face. “She’s dead. Only a matter of time.”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Bellamy and Murphy pulled up with a squeal of tires at the beach house, the sand in the driveway spaying out from under the tires in a barrage of gritty dust. All the women were in the house, sitting at the table and talking quietly. Harper didn’t understand why they hadn’t called the police and Clarke had just shook her head, avoiding any type of answer. She looked pale, except for the vivid, rapidly forming bruise that was blossoming on her cheek. Raven had given her an ice bag and Clarke held it up to it from time to time to try to alleviate some of the swelling and pain.  
  
As soon as they heard the car doors slam Raven went to the door and looked out, seeing Bellamy and Murphy and turned the alarm off before opening the door. The air was rancid with the girls fear and Clarke’s pain and it took everything both men had to not vamp out when they entered the room.  
  
Clarke immediately flew into Bellamy’s arms, sobbing as all the emotions poured out of her. Raven took Murphy’s hand impulsively and squeezed it for a moment and then just as quickly dropped it, amazed that she had done it. Murphy stared at his hand for a moment before recovering, shifting his focus onto Clarke.  
  
“Hey blondie, it’s going to be okay,” he told her and hugged her back when she grabbed him. He whispered into her ear, “We’re going to take care of this, I promise.”  
  
Raven was close enough she heard his words and understood their meaning. They should have shocked her but when she caught Murphy watching her, she nodded, the movement so subtle he thought for a moment that he might have imagined it. But her eyes burned with a vengeance and Murphy knew that she understood.  
  
Both men were introduced to Harper and she greeted them with a subdued smile. Bellamy was amazed at how beautifully she had grown up; the last time he had seen her she was still a gangly young woman who wore glasses, her curly hair flying everywhere. Not so now; the hair was shorter and whether it was from the sun or highlights didn’t matter, it was streaked beautifully. It made her look rather impish and young, very young.  
  
“Bellamy, I don’t understand why we haven’t called the police; you know that young woman don’t you?” Harper asked, still very concerned about Clarke. They were in the living room now and Clarke was sitting on Bellamy’s lap, her head resting wearily against his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, well I think tomorrow we’re going to talk to Wells Jaha and let him know what is going on. He can uh, bring her in and we’ll see what happens.” Bellamy looked at Murphy, hoping the lie would satisfy her and he caught Raven looking at him, fire burning brightly in her eyes. They bespoke of the need for retribution; Bellamy knew that look well because he had seen it stare back at him whenever he had looked in the rear view mirror as they drove here.  
  
Raven told the story of what had happened, including the kick to Kelly’s knees that she had meted out and Clarke stabbing her in the back with the barbeque fork. Bellamy’s heart would have stopped cold when her heard that; had his heart not already been dead anyway. Panic laced with a heavy dose of fear raced through him at the thought of the two women trying to fight Kelly. She could have so easily killed them, and he held Clarke a little bit tighter, gently kissing her temple. She ran her fingers through the curls of his hair and sighed, finally feeling safe again.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
All the women had driven to the beach house in Clarke’s Prius. It was decided that Murphy would drive Raven and Harper back to Raven’s penthouse and Clarke would go with Bellamy to the loft. They would all get together tomorrow and spend the rest of the day at Raven’s house. Clarke was silent as they packed up everything they had brought with them and stored it in the cars. Bellamy went out and put the fire out in the pit and brought the blanket and the remains of their dinner in as well. When they were done, Raven locked up the house and set the alarm before they climbed into the cars. Raven and Harper both hugged Clarke goodbye and stared at her with concern as she slid silently into Bellamy’s car.  
  
On the way to Raven’s the women chatted occasionally but Murphy just concentrated on getting them home and then back to Bellamy’s in Clarke’s small car. There was still the matter of Travis for her to deal with and Murphy was dreading that whole scene. He really liked that piece of gray fur, if he was honest with himself. He’d never been around a cat before who could handle vampires.  
  
_He sure didn’t like Jasper though. Wonder what that was about?_  
  
At Raven’s Murphy helped the girls carry everything up to the penthouse suite. It was incredible he realized, very beautiful. He admired the modern feel to the room, the white in the background with turquoise accents; it looked like Raven he decided.  
  
“Mr. Murphy,” Harper said, pulling him out of his reverie. “Are you coming to the picnic on Sunday at Clarke’s parent’s house? I’d really like to you meet my husband and son.”  
  
Murphy heard her words with some small amount of surprise. She was a sweet little thing. Those three make an unusual combination. “Please Harper, call me Murphy. I’m not sure I’m free,” he told her, and he was just as sure that Clarke’s mother wouldn’t be thrilled if he was there.  
  
“Well, I hope you can. It was very nice to meet you – Murphy,” she finished with a laugh.  
  
“Yes, nice to meet you too. Raven, as always, it’s been interesting seeing you. You have no small amount of chutzpah girl!” he declared with a grin. He headed out the door and as Raven shut it he heard Harper question, ‘What did he mean interesting? Raven, what have you done?’  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
As they pulled into the garage at the loft Bellamy saw Jasper’s car still was here. He sighed, dreading what was next. But why the heck was Jasper still here he wondered. He hadn’t told Clarke about Travis yet; truthfully, he had hoped that Jasper would be gone with Travis’ body and she might not notice until tomorrow, when he could explain it to her. Now, with Jasper still here, no such luck. He remembered that he had left her a message asking her to call him about Travis. She evidently hadn’t listened to it yet, which was okay.  
  
He opened the door for Clarke and held his hand out to her as she got out of the car. He grabbed her bag from the back seat and they made their way to the elevator and all too quickly they were at his door. A moment of panic washed over him and as he opened the door he said, “Uh Clarke? About Travis…” and looked up and saw Travis standing at the door, as if waiting for them. Bellamy cast a quizzical look at Jasper and then caught his breath, scenting the air.  
  
_Did the cat actually turn? Rapid little heartbeat, no vamp smell to him. What the hell?_  
  
Jasper only looked at him and shrugged.  
  
Clarke bent down and picked up her cat, rubbing her face against his silky fur. “Oh Travis,” she said, scratching him behind his ears. “Have you been a good boy? Bellamy, what were you saying about Travis?”  
  
Bellamy stared incredulously at the cat who blinked at him with his amber eyes. “Nothing baby, nothing at all.” He wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth but he sure as hell didn’t understand how it was possible.  
  
“Jasper, I thought you had a date with Audrey tonight. You didn’t go over there looking like that did you?” She spied his torn and tattered clothes with narrowed eyes and frowned.  
  
“No, I ended up cancelling the date. We’re on again for tomorrow. I uh, better be going now.” He stopped and looked at her bruised face and for a moment Bellamy saw anger flash brightly in the young vamps eyes. “You’re going to take care of this Bellamy?” he asked as Clarke headed into the living room.  
  
“You bet your ass I am.” He looked over at Clarke on the couch, Travis ensconced on her lap and purring loudly. She suddenly had a craving for milk as she stared at Travis.  
  
“Hey Clarke, I’m walking Jasper down to the car. Be right back,” he told her and at her ‘okay’ they left the loft, closing the door behind them.  
  
“Well?” he asked Jasper, waiting for the explanation.  
  
“I don’t know man. I just cleaned him up and was going to put him in his carrier and when I picked him up he looked at me and meowed. That’s it. I first thought he must be a vamp but then I realized he wasn’t. Don’t know anything else,” he said with a puzzled shrug.  
  
When the elevator reached the garage level they saw Murphy pulling into a parking space. He hopped out of the car, surprised to see that Jasper was still here and without Travis’ body.  
  
“He’s alive,” Bellamy said, seeing the question in Murphy’s eyes.  
  
“Alive, as in ‘I’m a lucky puddy cat and I’ve only got 8 lives left’ or alive as in ‘let me take a bite out of your neck?’”  
  
“Um, the former. Don’t ask me what the deal is. ‘Night dudes,” Jasper said, crawling into his car. Bellamy and Murphy both watched him pull out of the garage, each wearing dumb-founded looks on their faces.  
  
“Alive?” Murphy asked again.  
  
“Yep,” Bellamy answered. He explained Jasper’s version of what happened to Murphy as they made their way up the elevator, both of them puzzled.  
  
“Maybe the bit of blood he got from Jasper healed him, that’s all I can think of,” Bellamy said.  
  
“Possible I guess. A few drops can help humans heal; why not cats. I have to say, I’m happy about it. He was very entertaining with the batty ball!”  
  
As they opened the loft door they saw Clarke in the kitchen, pouring a glass of milk for her and a bowl for Travis. He was eyeing it with avarice, waiting impatiently for Clarke to set it on the floor.  
  
“Hungry aren’t you Travis. Bellamy, didn’t you feed this cat?” she asked as she set the bowl down. Travis attacked it hungrily, the sound of his tongue lapping up the treat sounding loud in the quiet apartment.  
  
“I’m sorry baby. I guess I forgot in all the excitement.”  
  
“Murphy, did you bring him that darn noisy ball?” she asked as she accidentally kicked it as she walked out of the kitchen. It bounced off the cabinet and rolled across the floor, jingling loudly.  
  
“Guilty,” he said with a laugh. “Every puddy cat should have one, don’t you think Travis?”  
  
Travis looked up at him and Murphy could have sworn his eyes flashed silver for a half second.  
  
_Nah, must have been the light…_  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Sunday afternoon was the cookout at Abby and Marcus’; Raven was there as were Harper, Monty and Jordan and Clarke and Bellamy. Even Jasper managed to make a brief visit later on, along with Audrey since they were on a date to make up for the first one that went bad.  
  
Clarke introduced Bellamy to Monty and they shook hands briefly before going over to the grill where Marcus was cooking hamburgers and hot dogs for dinner. The grill was thankfully under an awning, keeping the sun off of Bellamy and as he took a seat in the shade and sipped at bit on an ice-cold beer, he decided it wasn’t too bad. He didn’t normally drink beer, but he went along with the game. Marcus eyed him anxiously and Bellamy smiled at him to let him know it was okay.  
  
The guys talked about the baseball game the night before and exclaimed about it as the Dodgers had barely pulled off the win. Since Bellamy had missed the last inning, he was happy to hear about it.  
  
The women carried out the salads and relishes to go with the meat when Abby noticed Bellamy drinking a beer. She gave him a startled, curious glance and raised her eyebrow at it but said nothing. Clarke saw the look and spoke up, “Bellamy won’t be eating anything today. He’s been having some trouble with his stomach, digesting food and stuff so he’s going to have tests run tomorrow. He really shouldn’t be drinking the beer either! Here, let me finish that for you Bellamy.” She took the bottle out of his hand and took a long swig of it, trying to hold back a grimace; she hated beer, ever since Wells taught her to chug them in college because she could never keep them down afterwards.  
  
Raven wisely said nothing, keeping her eyes downcast lest she should betray something she didn’t mean to. Harper and Monty were very sympathetic as Monty had had ulcer problems himself in the past.  
  
Everyone enjoyed the cookout and ate too much. Clarke had tucked away a travel mug of blood for Bellamy in her purse and on a ‘bathroom’ break he drank it down before returning to the party. He had to admit he was enjoying himself; it was the first time since before he had been turned that he had attended a cookout. As the evening shade crept over the day it was even more pleasant.  
  
Jordan played in the yard, chasing her beach ball that they had brought for him. Clarke and Raven played tag with him and Abby sat in a chair, watching them. It was a bittersweet moment for her; it was fun watching Clarke playing with the little one but she also knew that Clarke would never have any of her own. She’d never have any grandchildren.  
  
But that didn’t mean that there wasn’t ever going to be any babies around here; she stared at Harper’s belly and placed a hand over her own and acknowledged the secret that only she and Marcus knew.  
  
Bellamy observed the gesture and raised an eyebrow as he caught the smaller, fainter and faster heartbeat that was barely perceptible. He smiled at Abby and glanced down at her stomach; he couldn’t help it as a much broader grin spread across his face.  
  
Jasper came in then and introduced Audrey to everyone. Marcus was dumbfounded that his brother had a date. If the kid had ever been on a date before he had never known about it. Jasper was introduced as his much younger brother, a ‘surprise’ to the family. Raven knew the truth and if Harper thought about it she might have as well, but she seemed oblivious about it.  
  
Before long Jasper and Audrey joined in the game of tag out in the yard as did Harper and Monty. Harper ran slowly, cradling her belly as if it was the most precious thing in world; to her and Monty it was. At one point he stopped and bent down and kissed it, a loud smacking sound that made them all laugh.  
  
“When are you due Abby?” Bellamy asked and watched the surprise spread across her and Marcus’s faces.  
  
“How do you know?” she asked. Marcus only smiled faintly because he already knew how.  
  
Bellamy tapped his ear and said, “I won’t say anything Abby.”  
  
“I’m only a little over 2 months along. We want to get past the 1st trimester before we say anything to Clarke. I’m older and it makes it a bit trickier you know.”  
  
Bellamy nodded but said, “You’re not old – what, you’re like 43 now?”  
  
“Maybe not old, but older than the majority of new moms. We just want to make sure things are okay first Bellamy.” She thought about that for a moment and licked her lips, a shadow falling across her blue eyes. “I know that you and Clarke – uh, can’t Bellamy. I hope this doesn’t upset you.”  
  
“No, not at all. Clarke and I understand how things will be for us. She says she’s okay with it; I sincerely hope she is. Abby, I’d give her anything in the world I possibly could, you know. I love her more than my own life.”  
  
Abby wiped a quick tear away from her eye and nodded at Bellamy in understanding. “That is the one thing I will never doubt Bellamy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Katrina has to deal with Kelly. But she doesn't like it; will she do what Murphy told her? Clarke and Bellamy have a very serious talk about the future and what would happen if she were to die.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly faces Katrina about stalking Clarke. What will happen? Jasper meets Travis again breathlessly, slightly afraid of the cat, but then Clarke makes him an offer he can't refuse. And WHAT!!! Two big questions for our lovers.

_June 17, 2018  
  
The barbeque at Mom and Marcus was good. Monty met Bellamy and it went so well. Harper of course had met him, albeit briefly the night at the beach but she loves him already. But then, that’s Harper; she just wants us all to be as happy as she is. We told them that Bellamy had some blood work the following day and they accepted that. Jordan loved him, she sat on his lap and laid her head on his chest and he patted her back tenderly. I feel so bad for him; he would be such a good and patient dad and he’ll never have that chance. Not any point in worrying about what will never be I guess.  
  
What happened on the beach has made me think about my life and what I want; Bellamy and I have started talking about it all and he knows what I want. I think he is okay with it all; he says he is, but sometimes he’s still so hard to read.   
  
I’m getting ready to go to Murphy’s beach house for a few days while Bellamy is in Reno; we’re hoping that it won’t be too long, but it’s hard to say with some cases Bellamy says. It’s a cast of industrial espionage and he’ll gather the info as quickly as he can. I hear Murphy’s house is great, right on the beach and with a pool too. The temperature here is really heating up so it might not be a bad idea actually; at least I can guarantee that it will be kept nice and cool!  
  
Murphy told Bellamy and me that Kelly was found and executed. That’s what Katrina told Murphy; she’s the head or lead cleaner I guess. I don’t know if being a cleaner is a calling, like a priest or something or if it’s just a career choice. They seem to all be similarly alike from what I can see. The girl who came after Kelly on the beach is called Colleen; I’ve not had a chance to meet her but I’d like to if for no other reason than to thank her for her help because I have no doubt that I’d be dead if she hadn’t stepped in.  
  
It was scary out there, but it all happened so fast that at least it was over before it started almost. I feel comforted by the fact that she is dead although kind of creepy about it all. She hated me enough or loved (or thought) she loved Bellamy enough to kill for that love. Maybe that’s not so hard to believe in retrospect; after all I had Dean Foster killed for Bellamy, because I love him. Would I have taken him out personally? I might have if forced into it without the alternative of Murphy’s intervention. I would do anything to keep Bellamy safe. Raven and I talked about it and she thinks its perfect justice that Kelly is dead. Raven was so mad that night she would have done it herself if she could have.  
  
I just hope that neither of us will ever have to make that decision.  
  
Later…_  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Kelly sat in a chair, the same chair that Emma Monahan had sat in months ago. She looked around her at the dim and austere room and knew that this would be the last she’d see of this world. She squirmed in the chair, the silver around her neck and wrists burning sharply. She looked down at the livid redness of her wrists and wished there was a way to lessen the pain. It seemed that none was to be found.  
  
Katrina and Billie walked into the room, Billie bearing the weight of the flame thrower, a simple task for one such as herself. She hefted it over her shoulder, the strap allowing it to rest with ease and she looked at Kelly with disgust in her eyes.  
  
_All this because of a human!_  
  
“Kelly Detzien, you are charged with the interruption of another vampire’s life through physical threats to his mate. You are also charged with endangering your brothers and sisters by exposure to humans. What do you have to say?”  
  
“His mate? She’s human, she means nothing. He should be charged with that!” she spat out, enraged that a human would be behind all this. A HUMAN!  
  
Katrina shut her eyes for a moment, shielding the silver from view. She felt much the same way as Kelly did; humans were beneath them and why Blake would want to take one to mate was beyond her. They were food, plain and simple and some of us like them so little that we even buy the blood bagged from them to avoid having to touch them.   
  
“Murphy has commanded your death, as is his right as senior vampire in LA. His directions are clear; you shall be burned to death, reduced to ashes and scattered. Do you understand that?”  
  
Kelly nodded numbly and swallowed hard, but her eyes never left Katrina’s.  
  
“Do you also understand that this was unnecessary? You have thrown your life away on a vampire who has never, NEVER been interested in you? You have taken every opportunity to throw yourself at him but he wasn’t buying! Still, you pursued him with alacrity, without out any thought of the consequences of such actions. You were warned; more times than I care to admit to leave them both alone and you flagrantly disregarded first a request and then a direct order. You have endangered all of us with exposure by that stunt at the beach as there were other humans there. Do you have anything else to say?”  
  
“She is human,” were the only words that she could choke out.  
  
Katrina nodded, and Billie raised the flamethrower. Kelly closed her eyes…  
  
  
  


):(  
  
  
  
After the cookout Bellamy and Clarke stopped by her apartment to pick up Travis before going back to the loft. Travis was excited to see them and twisted around Bellamy’s legs and then walked to his food dish.   
  
“Hungry, Travis?” Bellamy asked as he chuckled at the cat’s antics. The small cat looked at him and stared for a moment, focusing on Bellamy’s eyes. Bellamy shook his head to break the contact; it was like Travis was trying to convince him to put some food in the bowl. Bellamy scooped him up and said, “Hang on buddy, you can eat when we get to the loft.”  
  
“Bellamy?” Clarke called from the bedroom. He heard the dresser drawers opening and closing and walked in to find Clarke pulling things out willy-nilly. “I think I’m just going to gather everything I need for going to Murphy’s since I’m going day after tomorrow. Is that okay with you if Travis and I just stay at your place until then?”  
  
Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her neck; he felt her shiver of response and his own answering reaction. “Clarke, you don’t have to ask; you can stay there permanently if you like.”  
  
“Are you asking me to move in with you?” She’d thought about it, but he’d never said so she’d just forgotten about it.  
  
“Well, yes I guess I am. Nothing would make me happier. I just wasn’t sure you’d want to. I mean, you and Finn didn’t live together so I just sort of thought you wouldn’t want to, at least so soon.”  
  
A laugh bubbled forth from within; she felt ridiculously happy and giddy at the thought of living with Bellamy. “Well, next time you might just ask anyway Blake. Travis and I would love to live with you. When we get back from Reno I’ll have to see what I can do about my lease and stuff.”  
  
“We can just buy it out you know Clarke, money isn’t an issue.”  
  
“Maybe not for you but for me it definitely is. We’ll see what the options are, okay?” He nodded and she continued pulling clothes out and laying them on the bed. Bellamy could only stare and wonder how many clothes she needed for a few days at Murphy’s but decided to not ask – it would probably only get him in trouble. He had no idea how right he was.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
When the elevator doors opened at the loft Clarke started to step out and Bellamy put his arm out to stay her, scenting the air. A vamp was out there and then he smiled, realizing who the visitor was.  
  
Jasper and Audrey were waiting in the hallway for the elevator. “Oh hey, we were just leaving; thought you weren’t home.”  
  
“We weren’t but we are now. Come in,” he said. He glanced down at Travis who was surprisingly complacent in his carrier. Bellamy hoped it stayed that way once he was out of it.   
  
Jasper hoped the same thing.  
  
When the apartment door opened Clarke wheeled her suitcase in and Bellamy sat the carrier on the floor and cast a worried glance up at Jasper before releasing the door catch. Travis came out and looked around the room, taking notice of Jasper and a new person.  
  
Audrey smiled and knelt down and said, “Here kitty,” holding her hand out for him to sniff. “I love cat’s, I have one at home named Plato.” Travis walked up to her and sniffed before rubbing his head against her hand, pushing insistently when he didn’t think she was scratching hard enough. She laughed and said, “You’re just like Plato!”   
  
Bored, Travis walked to Jasper next and stood eyeing him for a moment. Jasper knew that if he had any kind of a regular heartbeat it would be beating wildly right now. He still remembered the feel of Travis’ teeth and claws. However, Travis only rubbed against his legs and meowed softly before heading to the kitchen where Bellamy was pouring out kitty chow for him.  
  
“Aw Jasper, that is so cute! He likes you,” Clarke said, smiling at how Travis has rubbed against Jasper. “Hey, I have an idea, how about if Travis stays with you when I’m out at Murphy’s? I don’t think Murphy is really crazy about the idea of a litter box in his house,” she laughed. She petted Travis as he ate his kitty chow and said, “You’d like that wouldn’t you Travis?”  
  
His only response was to take another bite.  
  
Jasper and Bellamy both spoke up at the same time, “I don’t know about that…”  
  
Audrey chimed in, “Hey, that would be awesome. I’ll help you Jasper and you can bring him over to meet Plato; they’ll like each other!”  
  
Jasper and Bellamy exchanged a frightened look but knew they were out-voted. “Uh, okay. My house it is,” Jasper said. Travis looked up from his dish and Jasper was sure he saw fangs.  
  
_Nah, couldn’t be… well, cat’s do have fangs, don’t they? I just didn’t realize they were so big!_  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Bellamy and Clarke were just getting ready to head upstairs to bed when there was another knock on the door followed by the lock clicking. Murphy walked in and said, “Put your clothes on – you have company!”  
  
Bellamy and Clarke looked at one another and then at Murphy, who laughed at the guilty looks they both wore. “Never fear children, not staying long; don’t want to interrupt you nightly activities!”  
  
“What do you want Murphy?” Bellamy prompted as he they all sat down in the living room.  
  
“What, don’t I get offered a tasty beverage? I’m sure you must have an old bag of non-fat soy vegan blood around here somewhere.”  
  
“What?” Clarke asked, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
“Don’t ask,” Bellamy said as he headed into the kitchen to get out glasses.   
  
“Seriously, don’t bother with the refreshment Bellamy – not staying long. I just stopped by to tell you kids that I just spoke with Katrina. Kelly was caught and is being executed as we speak.”  
  
“Really? Are you going to see the ashes?” Bellamy asked, not quite willing to believe it.  
  
“No, but she wouldn’t lie to me – she wouldn’t dare,” he told them, coming to his feet smoothly and heading to the door. “So, you can rest easy.” He looked at Clarke pointedly and said, “But don’t think you can get out of coming to the beach house; Simone would either kill me or drive me crazy out there all alone!” The door clicked behind him and he was gone.  
  
As Murphy walked out to the car he got to think about what Bellamy said; he needed to see the ashes. He dialed his phone and waited for Katrina to answer.  
  
“I want to see the ashes,” he said. “I’m on my way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Later a very satisfied vampire and his mate snuggled in bed together, their still sweaty bodies entwined with one another.  
  
“Do you believe it, that Kelly is dead?” Clarke asked quietly.  
  
Bellamy wanted to believe it but after Echo he had a hard time accepting the news since Murphy hadn’t seen the ashes. On the other hand, he wanted Clarke to be able to relax and so he said, “I think Katrina would be a fool to lie to Murphy; the council would literally have her head if she did.”  
  
“Nice answer but that didn’t really tell me anything Bellamy. Talk to me,” she prompted.  
  
He let out a long sigh; he didn’t want to scare her, but he had a nagging feeling inside. “I don’t know for sure what to believe Clarke. Until I get some proof, we’ll still be vigilant, okay?” He sincerely hoped it would be enough of an answer for her.  
  
She digested that for a moment and said, “Alright, I can handle that. I do still want to go to the beach house with Simone and Murphy, it sounds like fun.” She got quiet then, thinking about Kelly again and what happened on the beach, unaware that her heart and breathing had changed but the vampire next to her was fully aware of it.  
  
He turned towards her and held her face in his hands, tenderly tracing the soft skin of her cheeks and jaw with his thumbs. “What’s wrong baby?”  
  
She swallowed hard and tried to shake her head, as if nothing was wrong but her breath caught in her throat as she blinked in the moonlight that was shining incandescently into the room. She met his eyes and saw the concern written in their hazel-blue depths. “I’m still shaken up over what happened Bellamy. It made me think about a lot of things.”  
  
His thumbs shifted to trace lightly over her lips, loving their softness. “What kind of things?” he prompted, his voice velvety smooth sounding.  
  
Clarke lightly bit her lower lip, a sure sign that she was contemplating what to say. “I don’t know how to say this, but to just do it. Bellamy, the night that Finn was killed, you said you’d have let me die too. That night I felt as if I lost both men I loved; my heart wanted to die Bellamy. Did you mean that?”  
  
Had she been able to hear it she would have caught the sound of his heart suddenly pumping rapidly. He didn’t want to have to talk about this with her and yet he always knew that they would someday. “I honestly don’t know Clarke,” he said, and saw tears start to run down her face. “Shh, listen to what I have to say, okay?”  
  
She nodded, her eyes never leaving his as he continued.  
  
“If it would have been you, I don’t honestly know what I would have done, especially then. I didn’t know what you would want Clarke. I couldn’t have done it without knowing what you wanted but at the same time I would have died if I lost you. I’m serious when I say that it isn’t saving a life, it’s taking one. But Clarke, I don’t know how I would live without you. When a vampire loses a beloved mate, we often take our own lives.”  
  
She caught a harsh breath, horrified at what he was saying to her. “NO Bellamy, I won’t accept that.” She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. “If something did happen to me, I’d want you to turn me.” She could see he was going to say something else and she laid a finger against his lips and murmured, “No, no, I mean it Bellamy. I’m – I’m not ready to make that decision just yet in my life, but if something happened, before then, it’s what I would want. Do you understand that? Accept that?”  
  
A tear slipped down his face; what she was willing to give up for him was almost more than he could bear. He wanted to cry ‘NO!’ but he couldn’t because he meant it when he said he couldn’t go on without her. He knew that he would do everything possible to keep her safe. She was so selfless in her love and devotion to him; she deserved to live and be happy. What could he give her but a long and cold eternity?   
  
It was her turn to gently stroke his face, fingertips brushing feather-like across the sculpted planes of his cheeks and the beautiful aquiline nose. She leaned up and kissed the tear away and sensed how much he was holding back. “Bellamy, talk to me, tell me what you are thinking, please?”  
  
“I just can’t believe what you would give up for me. You would live with me in a cold eternity?”  
  
“I’d be with you Bellamy. You gave it up for me, when Murphy returned you Bellamy. Do you know how that made me feel, knowing how much you cherished being human again and that you threw it away to save me?”  
  
“I would do it over and over again for you Clarke if that’s what it took. You are my life, my world; I can’t imagine existing without you. Is that really what you want?”  
  
“Yes, it is. Kelly made me realize it. Bellamy, someday I’ll want it all too, the forever with you.”  
  
“Clarke, I don’t know if I could!” he protested.  
  
“You did before, didn’t you?”   
  
His eyes flashed silver in the moonlight as he saw that she knew somehow. “How did you figure it out?”  
  
“I don’t know, it just seemed sort of natural to me. Everything I guess; you are the one they called to find me, Jasper constantly holding out his hand for money.” She gave a wry laugh and added, “I did the same thing to Mom when I was a teenager. It just all fit.”  
  
“Did he tell you?”  
  
“No, when I asked who his sire was, he wouldn’t tell me. How did it happen Bellamy?”  
  
He told her of the night he turned Jasper and the death of his mother. She listened to his quiet voice as he choked over some of the details. “He begged me and so did the judge. I felt as if it would have been worse if I didn’t do it.”  
  
She nodded in understanding. “Then you’ve did it once, you could do it again. We’ve got time Bellamy.”  
  
It was his turn to nod as he tried to accept what she asked. He was all too aware of the fact that if it were an emergency, he would do it because he didn’t want to go on without her.   
  
Trying to lighten the mood a bit she changed the subject. “Harper looks so good when she is pregnant, doesn’t she? She’s a natural mother, but then she always was. She was the sensible one of the three of us.”  
  
“I remember that. She’s grown into a beautiful woman and yes, I think she glows with her pregnancy.” He remembered his earlier conversation with Abby about him and Clarke’s inability to have children. It might not be totally impossible now; she had said that she was okay not having kids, but did that mean because he couldn’t or because she didn’t want them. “Clarke, if it were possible to have kids, with me I mean, would you want to?”  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him, loving the feel of his lips against hers. “Sure, I would love to have kids with you, but Bellamy, you really are enough for me – honestly.”  
  
“Okay, but if it were possible? What would you want to do?”  
  
“I’d have your baby of course. I’d want him to have your dark curls and velvet brown eyes.”  
  
“No, she should have her mother’s golden hair and electric blue eyes.” He ran his fingers through her silken moonlight drenched tresses and added, “Clarke, it might be possible.”  
  
“What? How?” she asked, genuinely confused.  
  
“While I was human, I made a deposit in the bank. The sperm bank that is.”  
  
She sat up straight in bed, shocked and amazed at what he had just told her. “You mean that there are some Blake swimmer’s just waiting to weigh anchor somewhere?”  
  
He laughed at her naval vernacular and sat up next to her. She bent her knees and wrapped her arms around them, watching him in the darkness. “Yes, I do. They told me that they had good motility so they should be okay to use. I know that it isn’t the traditional way baby, but we can give it a shot. There’s only one thing though Clarke.”  
  
“What?” she asked, still amazed over his news.  
  
“I won’t get you pregnant until you marry me. I’m kinda old school,” he declared, his mouth tweaking up at the corners in a smirk. He watched her eyes grow large and round as she heard his words.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, savoring the sweet kiss for all it’s worth. “Bellamy, that is without a doubt the most unromantic proposal I’ve ever heard of. And yes, I’ll marry you first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Still hanging in here, bored, but writing keeps me busy. Thanks so much for the kudos and love.
> 
> Next chapter: Clarke stays with Simone and Murphy and they decide to take a road trip up to Reno where Bellamy is. Murphy buys a touring bus and names it The Big Bite! Simone decides to leave the group, much to everyone's relief. But what an ending to it all!


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a road trip with the gang and see how vamps can or cannot handle it. This is an extra long chapter, the next couple are as well as I just couldn't resist playing with our beloved vampires. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

_July 1, 2018  
  
What a wonderful road trip this has been! It was made even better watching Bellamy as we traveled the highways as it was something he never had done before. With each mile and each state, he grew more comfortable and relaxed. Unfortunately, Simone wasn’t quite as happy about it all.   
  
She is not cut out to tour the USA in a bus, regardless of how big it is or how nice the bathroom is. She wants luxury and comfort and really, I think the bus provides both, but they are not up to her expectations, I guess. She been in turn angry, sullen, and sometimes hateful even. I feel bad for Murphy because he is trying so hard to please her and nothing makes her happy. Bellamy and I have often heard them arguing at night and we just hold each other tighter, so happy for this dream vacation with one another.  
  
I know it’s not perfect on the bus; it is cramped in the bedrooms but really, all in all very nice otherwise. I think she has gotten used to the servants at Murphy’s house doing everything for her; here we have to cook and clean up after ourselves which isn’t too bad considering how small the space actually is.  
  
And speaking of things of that nature, Murphy has discovered that many RV campgrounds actually have people who will empty the storage tanks! I think it’s hilarious that he’ll pay a hundred bucks for something that only took them a few minutes but both of them are very happy about it. Vampire noses just can’t handle it I guess.  
  
We traveled to the Grand Canyon, the Four Corners; saw the Painted Desert and Monument Valley where they made so many old westerns. Bellamy was more excited about that then the Grand Canyon, I think. When he was a kid, he loved the old serial features at the movies and later on anything with John Wayne and a horse. I’ve learned so much about him on this trip; he loves the clear blue skies against the red, gold and ochre colors of the desert and the small-town attitudes of people when we pull this ridiculous bus in for gas and things. Murphy only grins like an idiot when people comment on the name.  
  
Simone usually stays in the bus, refusing to get out and get dusty. Honestly? She’s acting like a child, pouting because she isn’t getting her way. We are going to stop in Vegas on our way back to LA and she has done nothing but complain that we were doing all this other stuff before we got there.  
  
Right now we are on our way to Wichita, Kansas. I’ve never been to Kansas, Land of Oz and Dorothy and her little dog Toto too. Murphy and William Randolph Hearst had set up an endowment fund when the town started a university in 1895. It was called Fairmount College back then, but it’s called Wichita State University now. He donated big bucks two years ago for a sculpture there and wants to see it; it’s a huge millipede and supposed to be quite something. We’ll see I guess!  
  
Later…_  
  
  
):(  
  
  
Murphy had opened the beach house for Clarke and Simone and urged them to take advantage of its hospitable amenities. It was right on the beach and managed to catch what few cool breezes came off the Pacific as well as having a pool and an excellent air conditioning system. Actually, Clarke thought the air conditioning system was almost too good, set more for a vampire’s taste than human, but then again during the heat wave she wasn’t going to complain.

Through half-closed eyes she watched Simone sit up in the chaise and reach back to tie the top of her turquoise colored bikini. Simone stretched slowly after securing the top and smiled as she spotted Murphy watching them from the shaded windows. Simone smiled at him and sighed.

“He’s watching us again,” she chuckled to Clarke. “I can’t decide if it’s because he misses all the naked freshies that have inhabited this place in the past or if he isn’t really looking at us at all.”

Clarke giggled and sat up, fixing her own bikini top. “I think he’s just hoping to catch a glimpse of some naked boobs Simone! Let’s face it, he may be a billionaire hedge fund trader, but he’s still a guy when it comes to his fascination with girls!”

They both stood up and gathered their towels and sun block to carry into the house. Murphy continued to watch them avidly, a salacious grin plastered across his boyishly handsome face. He gave them a ‘thumbs up’ as they came into the house and snickered as he commented, “Ahh girls, um hm. Vampire hearing, don’t you just love it?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and said to Simone, “he’s all yours!” and then under her breath added, “thank God!”

“I heard that!” Murphy tossed over his shoulder at her, before wrapping his arms around Simone and burying his face in her neck and inhaling the warm scent of her skin and the blood that flowed through her veins just under it. “Umm, you smell delicious!”

“I’m sure you would just love the taste of the sun block! Why don’t you let me shower first, hmm?” she whispered as she ran her hands down his well-muscled back. She slipped her hands farther down and cupped his ass, squeezing it tightly for a moment. _God, he has a sexy ass, firm and so nicely rounded!_

“You know I can’t taste the sun block!” he murmured, his lips still nestled against her neck. “You taste salty though. I like that,” he said as his lips and then his teeth grazed her neck. His tongue probed a bit firmer on the vein that was pulsing just beneath her warm and silky skin. He felt her shiver at the contact with his teeth and he worked hard to keep from going totally vamp and said, “Perhaps I should join you in that shower.”

“What are you waiting for?” Simone said with a come-hither grin. She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to follow her. 

Murphy didn’t argue…

):(

  
The phone started to vibrate and then ring and her eyes flew open in surprise. He must have been reading her mind.

“Hi. Can you read minds, my delicious vamp?” she answered, her voice husky in the dark.

She heard him chuckle, the sound low and almost a growl. “If I could, what would I be reading?” he asked her. The line was quiet and he could hear her heartbeat speed up as he spoke.

“What I want to do with you! God Bellamy, I miss you.”

“Miss me huh?” he asked. He sounded almost disappointed.

“Yeah, I miss you.” She was quiet for another heartbeat or two. “I need you Bellamy,” she added solemnly.

“Ah, me too baby, me too. I can’t wait to get my hands and lips on your body!” he murmured.

“What about your teeth?” she teased.

“Uh, yeah those too,” he admitted. He sounded embarrassed about that.

“Hey, you know I liked it when you bit me that time while we were making love. I wish you’d let me bite you too!”

“Clarke, you know that’s too dangerous.”

“Yes, I know. You remind me all the time. But still…”

“Are you mad about that, baby?”

“No Bellamy, but it’s frustrating. I KNOW you would like it.”

He heard a smile in her voice then and he let a long breath out that he hadn’t been aware of holding. “Someday Clarke, if that’s what you really want. We’ll talk about it anyway.”

“Yeah, well talk to me about something else right now. Talk to me about sliding in and out of me and making me come,” she told him, her breath quickening as she spoke.

“Are you wet?” he asked, his voice husky.

“Oh yeah…”

Clarke quickly pulled her sweats off and settled down into the pillows and then wedged the phone between her shoulder and the pillows. She needed both hands free, now if it were only Bellamy’s body they were touching instead of her own.

“Ah Bellamy, I need you so bad. I need you in me!”

She heard Bellamy’s low growl of response and it sent a shiver up her spine. Her fingers traced tiny swirls over her nipples, hardening them further and making her breath catch. The need for her delicious vamp was growing ever more urgent and a small whimper escaped her pursed lips.

“I need you too Clarke. I – uh, want to be inside you. Slide your fingers inside of yourself baby, tell me how it feels.”

Clarke moved her hand down to the triangle of soft blond curls that hid her excited flesh. She stopped for a moment and stroked the hardened nub that stood guardian over the gateway and let out a long moan that wasn’t quite Bellamy’s name but rather a fervent plea of need. “Oh, oh yes, Bellamy, talk to me, tell me what you want!”

“You baby, I want to feel myself deep inside your warmth and wetness. I want to push into you and feel your tightness pull me harder into you. I want to make you come Clarke. Are you almost there, baby? I am, I am…”

Clarke’s fingers slipped into the heated silken wetness and she moved them quickly, slipping in and out as she felt her body start to contract with the orgasm. Her other hand swirled and pressed against her clit and then she cried out, “Yes Bellamy, I’m coming for you, I’m coming…”

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as she cried out her release; she was excited even more as she heard Bellamy in the throes of his own orgasm as well. Both of them panted into the phone as their bodies relaxed, spiraling down from the plateau. After a minute or so Clarke sighed deeply and then let out a small laugh.

“Well, that didn’t take long!”

“I was already halfway there Clarke. God, I miss you so much. “It’s going to be a few more days before I can finish up the investigation here and even if it only took another minute, it would be too long!”

“What else did you do today?”

“Laid out by the pool for a while and watched the Robert Redford channel. That’s what Murphy calls the Robert Redford marathon on TV this weekend. Oh, and Murphy said he was once a cattle rustler and a gold miner!” she laughed, shaking her head at the thought. “Do you suppose he was telling the truth?”

Bellamy smiled into the phone as he listened to her inquisitive side take over. Yeah, she was curious, much to her own detriment at times but it didn’t matter to him, she was perfect for him. “I don’t know baby; I guess I wouldn’t find it surprising.”

Clarke stifled a yawn and murmured “Mm hm,” into the receiver. Now that she was more relaxed, she was also really tired.

Bellamy heard the yawn despite her effort to hide it and said, “Sounds like you need to get some sleep and I’ve still got a few more leads to work on tonight. I’ll call you tomorrow night, okay?”

She wasn’t ready to say goodnight, but she didn’t think that toothpicks would be able to keep her eyes open much longer so she said, “Okay. I miss you Bellamy. Oh, and by the way, I love you too!”

Bellamy smiled as he heard her words, spoken so softly they were almost a whisper. “Yeah baby, me too. Talk to you tomorrow.” 

):(

The next morning Clarke sat at the bar reading the news. She became aware that Simone spoke to her with and she looked to her friend with a question clearly in her eyes.

“Hm? I’m sorry Simone; I missed what you just said.”

“I just asked if you had talked to Bellamy?”

A swift blush stole up Clarke’s face and she dipped her head down in an effort to hide it. Simone noticed both the blush and the evasive maneuver and smiled to herself. She guessed she had an answer to her question.

“Um, yes we spoke last night.” She let out a sigh and added, “I really miss him. Have you ever been to Reno? I was looking at pictures of it on the computer and it looks beautiful!”

Murphy walked into the just then and said, “Reno, huh?” He grabbed a glass and then reached for a carafe of blood from the hidden fridge. It wasn’t from a freshie, but it was delivered daily, at least it had that going for it.

“Yeah. You know, Bellamy is going to be a few more days up there, we should take a road trip up to see him!” Clarke declared.

Had he not swallowed the last drink from his glass Murphy might have actually spit out his last mouthful of blood. He laughed out loud and commented, “Blondie, vampires and road trips don’t go too well together. Not too many Holiday Inns have freezer accommodations!” 

Clarke arched her eyebrow sharply upward and said “Really? How on earth would you know whether a Holiday Inn would have a freezer Murphy? Ever once been to one?” 

Murphy snickered and admitted, “Well, you got me there, but still I am reasonably sure there are no freezers there. But, anyway vamps on the road, not such a good thing.”

“Hey, how about we rent one of those motor homes you see out on the road? You know, they say something like ‘1-800- rentme on them. You could probably get a freezer in one of them!”

Murphy mentally rolled his eyes; as if he would ever do something so pedestrian. “Clarke, can you really imagine me in something that said 1-800-rentme on it?” He smiled, but a new thought was occurring to him. 

Clarke giggled and shrugged, he was right she knew. She thought about it for another minute, her lips pursed as she considered other options. She guessed they could fly up there, but that wasn’t as much fun; still, she would get to see Bellamy. She was about ready to offer that suggestion when Murphy spoke up.

“You know, you often see those huge tour busses go by, the ones the rock stars use. I wonder if one of those could be available. “

“Wow, that would be great. What fun that would be!” Clarke said, the wheels turning in her head as she wondered out loud how they could find one and on such short notice.

“I’m not talking about borrowing one, Blondie, I want one of my own!”

“Well, Murphy, it’s a little short notice don’t you think for something like that?”

“Clarke, money can accomplish anything we desire, wait and see. No, I want it huge, lavish, over the top!”

“Yeah, I heard some of those stars even have hot tubs and lounges in them!”

“No, we’re not talking about hot tubs and lounges here! Think bigger – THINK MURPHY!!!”

Clarke started laughing at Murphy’s words; Simone only groaned and shook her head. “I’m telling you right now Murphy – I WILL NOT pee in one of those tiny, inconvenient bathrooms in those things. They smell and they’re just horrible.” 

Murphy moved to stand behind Simone and wrapped his arms around her. He placed soft little kisses on her neck and said, “C’mon Si, it will be fun! And I’ll make sure the bathroom is big enough to pee in and that it doesn’t smell, okay? C’mon, please, for me?” 

Simone rolled her eyes, but a slight smile curved her lips upward and she sighed. “Okay, okay. But if it that bathroom isn’t good enough, you are going to be making plenty of stops!” She suddenly found herself laughing and said, “Murphy, have you ever driven one of those things?”

“No, but I’ve driven a Conestoga wagon, how much harder than that could it be?”

“Well, we’ll find out, I guess. It may be much more fun than I thought.”

“Um hm. I’m going to call my guy now and get this deal started,” he told the girls, heading out to his office.

“Your guy? You have a bus guy?” Clarke teased.

Murphy looked at her and grinned, a boyish grin that made his eyes sparkle and said, “Don’t push it Blondie. 

Clarke laughed again and said to Simone, “Really, he has a bus guy?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me Clarke. Not in the least…”

):(

Clarke and Simone were in the gym and getting ready to hit the hot tub after a workout 2 hours later when Murphy found them. He stood observing them covertly for a moment, appreciating the view. Both girls had towels wrapped around their bodies after their showers and Murphy wondered what, if anything they had on underneath.

“Um, ladies! Why don’t you drop those towels so I can appreciate what’s underneath,” he said as he stared intensely at them. 

Both women giggled and Simone said, “What if we’re not wearing anything Murphy…”

“So much the better,” he murmured with a teasing glint in his eye. He knew that Bellamy would have his head if he ever saw Blondie in the altogether, but he figured he could wish for anything he liked. And what Bellamy didn’t know won’t kill me, he thought.

Clarke surreptitiously winked at Simone and whispered, “Whatever you would like,” in the sexiest voice she could muster and dropped the towel.

When Murphy saw her hands moving to undo the towel his eyes snapped shut and he spun around, not at all prepared for Clarke’s teasing. Simone unfastened her towel too and went to Murphy and wrapped it around his shoulders turning him back around before whispering, “You can look now Murphy.” 

Murphy opened one eye and then the other. Both women had bathing suits on; they were completely covered. His eyes narrowed as he watched the amusement in their eyes as they enjoyed his discomfort.

“What, did you think we were naked? Just a couple of girls lounging around in the hot tub together naked?” Clarke laughed.

“Well, a guy could hope,” he offered weakly, more than relieved that he wasn’t seeing that. These two together were getting the better of him and he wasn’t used to that. He felt like a gauche teenager and he didn’t like it at all! He stood there in an awkward silence, completely forgetting his reason for coming to find them.

Both watched him expectantly for a moment before climbing into the hot tub. Finally, Simone took pity on his awkwardness and asked, “So what’s up? Did you want to join us in the hot tub?”

“Not unless you throw in about 100 pounds of ice,” he told them. “Hey, now that might be fun!” He was lost for a moment in the vision of being in the tub with 100 pounds of ice and two women. Ah, the good old days he thought and then sighed at the thought, pleasing as it was and tried to get his mind back on track.

“Oh, well yeah. We have a bus. They are going to move the freezers in this afternoon. We can leave in the morning, so call Bellamy and let him know we are heading his way!”

“What?” Simone exclaimed. “How? How can you do this so quickly?”

“Hey, money baby! It can do anything! And you won’t have to fret over the bathroom, I promise!” He started getting really excited as he talked about it. He had seen pictures on the internet of it and it was fabulous. “You girls are going to love it! Lots of room, two bedrooms, each with enough room for a bed _and_ a freezer! Wait until you see it!”

Simone inwardly groaned; she hadn’t expected this at all. In fact, she had hoped that it would prove impossible to accomplish. The last thing she really wanted to do was take a road trip. Her mind frantically searched for excuses, anything to get out of it.

“Murphy, I’m sure it’s nice and all, but really, you can’t expect to just drop everything and run off on this trip! I’m sure Clarke,” she paused for a moment and stared at Clarke, willing her to agree with her next words, “I’m sure she can’t possibly get off work on such short notice. And what about Murphy Industries? You can’t just leave it.”

“Sure, I can – I already talked to Rider and he’s going to handle the reins from South America and Thor will cover here. And if Ben won’t give Clarke the time off, well, there are always accidents!” he proclaimed with a malicious glint in his eye.

Neither Bellamy nor Murphy were sure yet about Ben Talbot; he always seemed to be observing them as if to catch them at something. It was unnerving and more than once Murphy had wanted to send him to the tar pits, but Bellamy demanded that he hold off for now. Bellamy was convinced that Talbot had some type of information, information that might not be good for the tribe, so he wanted to wait and watch him a bit longer.

Clarke pursed her lips as she thought about her job. She really didn’t want to lose it but on the other hand she really wanted to see Bellamy. She ran her hand distractedly though her hair as she stated, “I’m just going to talk to Ben; if I can’t get some time off, I’ll just quit. That might be easier anyway since Bellamy distrusts him so much.”  
  
Simone knew that she had lost at that point, that she was going on a road trip; two women, two vampires and a tour bus, with freezers. She groaned out loud and Murphy and Clarke both smiled in victory.

_Somebody tell me this is a dream._

):(

If Murphy was at all nervous about driving such a huge vehicle, he didn’t show it. For the most part he did well, but it was mostly interstate with wide, straight roads. The only problem came when it was time to stop for gas.

They saw signs for a truck stop up ahead and decided to make that their stop. Murphy knew that they needed diesel fuel and so it seemed like a good place to find it. He moved the bus into a queue to wait for their turn at the pump. When they got there, he sat and waited impatiently.

“What is this, self-service?” he asked, looking around the pumps. 

Clarke and Simone exchanged amused looks and Clarke answered, “Murphy, you’ll have to pump it yourself, there are no attendants here!”

“Everybody thinks the world is getting better,” he grumbled as he unbuckled his seat belt. “Well, I’ll tell you it’s NOT. Used to be people believed in customer service! ‘Can I fill that up for you’ they’d say and then they’d wash your windows too! Now it’s do-it-yourself this and help yourself that! Humans, always looking for an easier way, they don’t ever want to work anymore.” He continued to mutter as he opened the door and headed outside.

Clarke laughed as she watched him approach the pump and tried to figure it out. “Do you suppose he’s _ever_ had to pump his own gas?”

“I doubt it; he always stops at the place over on Wilshire that specializes in service for well-to-do customers. I wonder if he will know how?” she grinned.

They watched for a moment as Murphy swiped his credit card and then stood looking at the gas pump in confusion. He finally started to lift a nozzle when another customer stopped him.

“Uh look buddy, that’s the wrong gas there – you need the diesel, see, the green handle.”

“Oh, sure, thanks a lot.” He put the red nozzle back and reached hesitantly for the green one, his nose wrinkling as he did because the fuel smell was so strong. 

“Uh, you need some help mister?” the guy offered.

“I’ll give you $50 bucks if you’ll pump it for me. The smell you know, kind of strong…”

“$50 bucks? Cash?”

Murphy pulled a crisp fifty out of his wallet and said, “All yours!”

The man nodded and reached for the nozzle and inserted it into the gas tank of the bus. Murphy stood back and watched contentedly. 

“You need your windows washed or anything?” the man asked.

Murphy looked at the bus, at all the windows on it and grinned. The man saw that look and said, “I mean the windshield!”

“No, no I think it’s alright,” Murphy said. What these humans wouldn’t do for a few bucks he thought with a grin.

Finally, the tank was full and Murphy handed the man his fifty and thanked him before climbing back aboard the bus. He waived as he shut the door and started the bus, prepared to leave.

Clarke and Simone had watched the whole exchange with amusement. Simone shook her head and just laughed. What else could they do? 

Somewhere in the back of her mind Clarke heard Willie Nelson singing _On the Road Again_. She nodded with satisfaction; this trip was just what they needed!

  
):(

Bellamy worked feverishly to get finished with his case before they arrived. He was tracking some corporate spies for a company and had gotten enough surveillance to provide irrefutable proof of the crimes. In the vamp world, they would just be taken out; in the human world they would go to court, which would probably drag out for years. But hey, no skin off of Bellamy’s back; he had done what they asked, it was up to them at this point and he was glad to be done with it all. A courier was sent to pick up his surveillance results and all there was to do now was to wait for Clarke, Murphy and Simone.

When they got there Bellamy was blown away by the bus; it was far beyond his expectations. It was like a rolling apartment really, everything anyone could possibly need including satellite TV and Wi-Fi. 

When he spied the name, written boldly on the side his first thought was I can’t believe this. The Big Bite was scrawled across the side in blood red paint.

“Murphy, don’t you think the name is a bit over the top?”

“Hey, what can I say? I couldn’t resist!”

Bellamy laughed then; this was so Murphy. You just had to go with it.

The best part of the deal was Clarke he thought as he held her in his arms and breathed in her scent. She always smelled like some sort of flowers, but sort of spicy too. He didn’t know what kind of flowers they were; he only knew that he could never get enough of her scent.

And then there were the other scents of her too, the warm rush of desire he scented as he held her in his arms; earthy, intoxicating. Her need for him brought joy to his undead heart. He listened as her heartbeat increased and he knew they were going to have to find some private time – and soon!

It was decided that since Bellamy had the hotel room for one more night that he and Clarke were going to stay in that; a little private reunion time. Simone and Murphy were going to stay in the bus, which was going to be allowed to park in the hotel’s lot, with access to electricity. All a cost of course, but it made no difference at all.

After a quick shared dinner in the bus (that was catered from the hotels kitchen) they decided on an agenda for the trip. They were heading to Yosemite Park first and then to the Grand Canyon. Bellamy had never seen either of those sites and he was incredibly excited about it all. Still, as soon as was possible he excused himself and Clarke, almost unable to contain, or hide, his excitement. After hasty goodbyes, they made their way back to his hotel room.

As soon as the door, with a Do Not Disturb sign hanging on it, closed behind them their clothes started flying off their bodies. It made no difference who took what off, all that mattered was that any barriers between them were gone. Two pairs of lips clung feverishly to one another, one so hot they felt on fire and the other cool but warming by the moment.

Whose tongue ventured into the moist mouth of the other first. Neither one knew, but both tongues stroked the others mouth lovingly, thrilling at the sensual contact between them. Long, slow, deep kisses inspired other thoughts, drove other needs and finally Bellamy picked Clarke up into his strong, sinewy arms and carried her to the bed and laid her gently upon it.

Clarke sighed as Bellamy sank down next to her, immediately pulling her close to him to re-establish the heated contact of their mouths. Lips clung hungrily to one another, ravishing excitedly until both pairs of lips were swollen and Bellamy and Clarke were both panting with their desire.

The scent of Clarke’s need was intoxicating to Bellamy; her emotional need sent joy into his heart and soul and her physical need ignited every male instinct he had. The need to drive into her willing body was almost too much for him and he had to use every bit of restraint he had to keep from doing just that. They had been apart for 5 days, he needed, wanted more but first he would do anything to ensure her satisfaction and joy.

The smell of her blood pulsing though her veins was driving him crazy. His inner vamp was crying out to be fed, growling with need. He glanced down and saw the intricate highway of blue veins gracing her breasts and he felt his fangs elongate, totally unwillingly. He could smell her blood, sweet and hot and he needed to taste it so badly, but he refused himself this gift; he would not hurt her, he couldn’t stand the thought of hurting her again. Once – once he had allowed himself a taste of her blood as they made love and it was almost his undoing. He vowed to never let it happen again.

He closed his eyes for a moment to regain control of himself and in that split-second Clarke shifted and rolled over, straddling him. She wore a triumphant look on her face, and she bent to capture his lips again. Soft blond hair covered his neck and chest, tickling his skin as she started grinding her pelvis against his hips, her tongue mimicking the rhythm in his mouth. 

She debated whether to take him into her yet, but she decided to wait a bit longer; this was torture, delightful torture for them both and she wanted to prolong it as long as possible. Still, she felt the hard length of him rubbing delightfully between her thighs and she knew that her juices were coating him thoroughly. Each movement of her hips brought slick skin into contact with hard flesh and she shivered with desire.

Her mouth slid down to his neck, tongue licking and stroking along the way; past his firm jaw line which wore a light covering of stubble, down to where his shoulder met his neck. Her tongue flicked over that sensitive juncture and she heard him groan in response. Her fingertips splayed lightly over his chest, dancing among the curly hairs that graced it and then her mouth slid down to take the place of her fingers. She licked lightly at his nipples, feeling a response to her probing tongue and she smiled to herself as she realized that he liked it.

Her hand slid lower still, to his taut belly and again played in the soft hair that covered it before moving even lower to finally grasp his engorged manhood. He practically yelled when she took him firmly in her hand, stroking him gently. For a moment he moved within her grasping fingers, but with a groan he tore himself away from her hand and she was once again on her back, at the mercy of his ministrations.

Suddenly, his mouth and hands were everywhere on her, teasing the tightened buds that her nipples had bloomed into, dipping to tickle her belly button, making her stomach contract and squirm with need. Finally, his mouth made the journey to the soft blond curls between her legs and she drew a deep breath in expectantly; eager to feel his mouth on her. She was already so close to coming that she knew this wasn’t going to take long, but oh, the pleasure she would feel at that contact.

Bellamy inhaled deeply, picturing in his mind the beauty of her womanhood. Heat and wetness were rolling off her and he couldn’t wait to taste her, feel her slick juices on his tongue and slowly he made his way there, tickling and kissing her trembling belly as he went, nipping lightly at the junction of her thighs. She lifted her hips off the bed, urging him onward and he took her then, his mouth covering her aching flesh.

Bellamy worshiped at the temple of her womanhood, drinking in her passion, stroking softly before she ground herself against his mouth, panting and moaning loudly. Only a few strokes of his tongue on the excited nub of desire and she was over the edge; a shattering orgasm taking her. He kissed and licked her very softly then, allowing her to come down off the plateau gently before rising and claiming her lips once again.

The kiss was searing, and Clarke was soon moaning again and finally tore her mouth away from his to pant, “Bellamy, in me now, _please!_” she begged.

“Now?” he teased, but only for a moment. He slid between her legs and pulled her to him. He felt her grasp him firmly and wiggle her body to impale herself with his rigid length. Both felt loud moans escape their mouths at the contact and Bellamy rejoined their mouths again while he waited a moment for her to adjust to him inside her.

He felt her hips start to move against him and he picked up the rhythm, meeting her thrusts. He moved inside her deeply and felt her body responding by holding him firmly inside of it. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, as if refusing to let him go and it nearly drove him mad; she was so wet, so tight…

He inhaled and could smell her orgasm approaching. Her blood was singing with pheromones and estrogen, sweet with her coming release. His mouth ached for her and again he could see the blood pumping furiously though the veins in the delicate skin of her neck. He ached to taste her but instead only held her close as they both neared their climaxes. He knew he would have to bite his shoulder to make his journey complete, but that was okay, he would be within her when it happened. He felt the vamp come out; his fangs ready for the bite, his eyes glowing ghostly silver. Almost…, almost there.

Clarke watched him vamp out, she knew his moment was close. She wanted his bite, needed it in some strange way. It bonded them in a way she couldn’t describe. And then she made her choice. “Do it Bellamy, bite me!” she told him. She felt him shake his head no, denying what he needed, what she desired.

As her orgasm started to take her, she leaned up and bit his shoulder, hard; hard enough to draw blood and she tasted the strange sweet/saltiness flood over her tongue as she felt his whole body tighten and then his teeth were biting her neck. Even in the throes of passion he was gentle, just barely puncturing her delicate skin, only taking a small mouthful of her blood. He swallowed slowly, trying to savor her sweet blood as his orgasm washed over him. His inner vamp roared his passion, cried out with joy.

The small wound on Bellamy’s shoulder that Clarke had inflicted healed closed quickly. She felt heady from his blood, tingling in a way and alive. It was almost like the night she had tasted the black crystal, only so much more intense. His blood tasted amazing, not at all like she imagined it would and not at all like her own blood. It was alive with flavors should couldn’t identify and it was somehow comforting. 

Clarke felt his tongue softly stroking over the mark on her neck, laving it gently as if to close the wound. Even though his wound was closed her tongue mimicked his, lovingly caressing his shoulder. She decided that it was as much as an emotional healing as well as a physical one and she finally kissed the place where her mark had been, complete and satisfied.

Bellamy wished he could feel horrified at what he had done to her; he wished he could feel angered at what she had done to him, but neither emotion made an appearance. In some strange way it was what had to happen. They were both marked now, their blood mingled and their bond complete. He rolled off her and pulled her to him, settling himself around her and holding her close.

She was quiet for a moment before finally saying, “Are you mad at me Bellamy?”

“No baby, no. You did what I didn’t have the courage to do. But Clarke, there are implications to this, things we are going to have to talk about, okay?”

She nodded solemnly, but said, “Not tonight though?”

“No, not tonight. Sleep well baby. I love you so much Clarke!”

“I love you too Bellamy. Forever…”

The words were a foreshadowing for Bellamy, a conversation he didn’t want to have. But for now, he let it go and just slept.”

):(

Clarke awoke in Bellamy’s arms feeling loved and happy. This was where she was supposed to be; she knew, had somehow always known it. She tried to stretch without waking him up only to realize he was watching her through eyes that only appeared to be shut. She grinned at him and leaned up to kiss him quickly on the lips.

“Good morning,” she whispered against his neck, nuzzling her nose against it.

“Good morning to you, too. Sleep well?” he asked and he pulled her against him, feeling her pliant body wrap around his own.

“Yes, wonderfully! You?” she queried.

“Um hm, better than I have all week. I missed you so much.”

“Ditto.” She could feel his hard length pressed against her thigh and she smiled. She decided to take advantage of it by straddling his hips and guiding him inside her willing body. It felt sublime, the way he fit into her perfectly, filling her and making her ache for him. 

She rode him quickly and hard, as much for her own pleasure as his. Bellamy pulled her down to him and sucked her nipple into his mouth, tugging on it gently with his teeth and then laving it tenderly with his tongue. It made her work even harder as he slid his mouth wetly across her chest to capture her other rosy nipple in his mouth. She felt his teeth graze her teasingly and her belly fluttered and quivered in anticipation of him biting her there. She ground her hips harder against him, feeling him come into contact with her g spot; she trembled and moaned, his name escaping her lips in a rush of air. She threw her head back as her orgasm came fast and hard and she was only vaguely aware when Bellamy turned his head and bit into his shoulder as he moaned through his own release. 

Panting, she moved off him and she realized she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as she let out a long sigh of satisfaction. They both laid there in the bed, sunshine peeking through a tiny crack in the drapes. Both felt at peace. Then that peace was shattered by the room phones shrill ring.

“Murphy.” they both said at the same time and Bellamy reached over her to pick up the receiver.

“Hello?” he said. Clarke stood up and started stretching. He eyed her while trying to listen to what Murphy had to say. He could feel himself becoming aroused again and so he shut his eyes tightly to block the vision of her; it didn’t help at all because Bellamy had a very thorough knowledge of her body and imagination took over where sight left off.

“Hm, half an hour? Murphy, we just woke up! Give us an hour to get showered and all.” Bellamy listened to Murphy on the other end and finally mumbled, “Okay, we’ll be out in a while!”

“Half an hour?” Clarke asked, heading into the shower.

“He’ll wait 45 minutes he said. They are anxious to get started.” Bellamy stood up and flexed his muscles in a very sexy stretch. Clarke’s eyes lit up and Bellamy grinned before telling her, “Murphy said he isn’t waiting for us to fool around!”

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” she told him as she turned the shower on. “I mean the trip; maybe we should just stay here!”

“No way, I can’t wait. I can see you every day, but how often will I get a chance to see the Grand Canyon?” he teased. He ducked as she threw an extra role of toilet paper at him and then followed her into the shower.

“How about I wash you and then you can wash me?” she asked him, trying to look totally innocent.

Bellamy chuckled and said, “No way baby, you’re on your own! Murphy awaits.”

):(

“So, you can actually drive this thing?” Bellamy asked as the bus started to slowly move.

“Bellamy, I got us here from LA didn’t I? I’m an old pro on it by now, so just relax!”

Bellamy took a seat and eyed the road ahead skeptically. The road from LA was mostly interstate, where they were headed was twisty mountain roads; how would Murphy handle that he wondered. Suddenly, this whole trip didn’t seem like such a smart idea.

“Well, looks like we’ll need to find a truck stop to get some fuel before we get on the road to Yosemite,” Murphy said as he drove the bus out onto the highway. “Everybody keep your eyes open.”

Clarke and Simone started laughing at Murphy’s words; Bellamy watched them both and wondered why. “What is so funny?” he inquired.

That question caused Clarke to choke on the mouthful of coffee she had just taken. She sputtered and Simone laughed some more as she got up to grab some paper towels to wipe the mess up with. 

“You okay Clarke?” she asked as she patted Clarke on the back.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Clarke said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Whether they were from all the coughing or laughter Bellamy couldn’t tell.

Murphy had been oblivious to the whole incident as he focused on the road, but he spoke up as he saw his target ahead. “Look, there’s a truck stop ahead. Now I just have to get over there into the right lane.” He frowned in concentration as he watched the traffic behind him. His blinker was on to signal his move but traffic didn’t make room for the bus and the exit flew past without them making it.

“Damn jerks!” he sputtered. “Don’t they know what the hell a turn signal means?” He sped the bus up, in a seeming race with a SUV that was keeping pace with them. He gunned it a bit more and then slid the bus over into the right lane where hopefully they would find another exit for gas. “Hah! That’ll teach you to mess with me,” he practically yelled.

“Murphy, you are aware that they couldn’t hear you, right?” Bellamy laughed.

“They knew, trust me. It’s a game out here on the road, let me tell you!”

“Was he like this yesterday?” he asked Clarke and Simone.

Clarke only shrugged and Simone looked down. Obviously neither one intended to answer that question. Just then the bus strayed for a moment onto the right-side shoulder and the tires squealed as they hit the break-down lane rumble strips.

“Hey, hey Murphy, stay on the damn road,” Bellamy yelled.

“Listen Grandma, everything is under control!” he answered back. He had spotted another exit with a truck stop and was gradually slowing the bus in preparation to take the off ramp.

They made it into the truck stop and Murphy pulled the bus to a halt in front of the pumps and turned the bus off. He opened the door and stepped out, looking around him as if for something Bellamy thought.

“What is he waiting for?” he asked.

Both girls burst out laughing again and Clarke shook her head. “I think he is probably looking for someone to bribe to pump the gas. He paid some guy $50 yesterday! We’re not sure he knows how to do it!”

“You gotta be kidding me,” Bellamy said as he jumped out of the bus and headed to the pump. “Murphy, here, let me pump the damn gas, okay?”

“Bellamy, it’s called ‘diesel’, not gas. And uh, it’s the green nozzle,” he said, indicating the pump on the right. He slid his credit card though the slot and the pump said ‘Ready’.

Bellamy pumped the diesel and put the nozzle away as Murphy waited for his receipt to print. When they finished, they both climbed back onto the bus and prepared to depart.

After they got back out onto the highway Bellamy started to relax. It was all going pretty smoothly, and it was easy to enjoy the scenery. The bus really did ride like a dream and he soon settled down to admire the morning. The scenery was beautiful, farmland and in the distance the high Sierras could be seen tickling the sky. The morning passed peacefully into afternoon. Since they weren’t in a hurry, they had taken the scenic route to Yosemite and Bellamy was enjoying every mile.

“So, Murphy,” Clarke said, coming to stand near the front of the bus. “Tell me about being a cattle rustler!”

‘Not much to tell really. It seemed a good way to make it across the USA; not a lot of towns and stuff out there in 1840. And it wasn’t necessarily always a cattle rustler as it was a, uh, cowboy really. People, and therefore food was a little hard to come by.”

“And being with the cattle helped with that how? You fed on the other rustlers or cowboys?” she prodded.

“You know, I’ve decided that I’m not going to call you Blondie any longer. I’m going to call you Lois Lane because you ask so many damn questions!”

Clarke shrugged and said, “Whatever. So, you fed on the other cowboys?”

Murphy shook his head and gave Bellamy a look that said, “Can’t you shut her up?”

Bellamy only laughed and said, “You’re on your own here, Murphy. She’s pushy!”

“Look Lois, the cows, okay? You followed the cows and you had food!”

Clarke’s face blanched as his words sunk in. “You – you drank blood from the cows?” she asked, repulsed.

“You eat steak?” Murphy fired back. He stole a glance at her in the mirror and said to Bellamy, “Oh look, she’s speechless! You better mark this one down on the calendar!”

Bellamy tried hard to hide his smile. Murphy was right, he’d never seen Clarke speechless before. 

Clarke was still reeling from Murphy’s words and finally muttered, “I guess you did what you had to do, in the circumstances.” She made her way back to the galley where Simone was opening a bottle of wine. She pointed to a glass for Clarke as if to say, “You want some?” Clarke nodded and took a large gulp gratefully when Simone handed her the glass.

“I don’t know why that shocked me,” she said to Simone. “I mean, he’s right, what else could they have eaten?” Simone nodded as she sipped her own glass of the chardonnay.

They heard Bellamy say, “Hey, there’s our turn off up ahead Murphy. Looks like we’re going to be on a two-lane highway now!”

The girls looked out the window; they were in the foothills and they could see the snow-capped Sierra’s up ahead. They looked beautiful and Clarke couldn’t wait to get there. Maybe they could build a snowman, in the middle of summer! It was an enchanting idea!

An hour later they were driving on a winding road through a small-town right before they could enter the park. The bus had come to a stop and the sign up ahead told them that they had to make a right turn ½ mile ahead. Bellamy again eyed the narrow road and hoped the turn would allow them enough room.

Their turn came up and Murphy grimaced when he saw it. He slowed the bus down to a crawl and unconsciously bit his lower lip as he concentrated on the turn. Luckily there was no other traffic around and so he maneuvered the bus slowly. The next thing he knew there was a loud thump and the bus shimmied as it rolled over something. He quickly pulled it to a stop and he and Bellamy got out to see what was going on.

Clarke and Simone made their way to the window to see what had happened. They couldn’t see what they hit but they could hear Bellamy and Murphy talking.

“Man, you killed it Murphy,” Bellamy exclaimed as he shook his head.

“Um hm. It sure is flat now, huh?”

“What is that leaking out of it?

“I don’t know, but it really smells bad.”

“Well, it’ll never move again, that’s for sure!” Bellamy was trying to move whatever it was, without any luck it would seem.

Clarke and Simone looked at one another, appalled. They had killed something? What? Both girls made their way to the doorway to step outside; neither one sure they really wanted to see what they had killed but knowing they had to find out.

Bellamy and Murphy were both struggling with something that was wedged under the rear tires. Finally, they managed to pull part of it free and stood there looking at what had once been a rolling garbage can.

Clarke and Simone both let out a collective sigh. Simone shook her head and turned around to head back into the bus. The boys were right; it really stank, whatever had been in it.

Clarke followed her into the bus and watched at Simone pulled another bottle of wine out of the fridge. “Would you like another glass?” she asked as she opened the bottle.

“Love some. Here, let me pour!”

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yes, lots of sex in this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and I appreciate it when you show your love!
> 
> Next chapter: Murphy and Bellamy have a major surprise for Clarke when they eventually get to Vegas. However, getting there may be a bit harder than they anticipated. More Vampire fun on a bus ahead.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Murphy find that there are disadvantages to traveling in a bus. Simone finally lets her anger explode and ends up leaving the bus, much to everyone's relief, Murphy included, but both Bellamy and Clarke see sadness hiding in his eyes. Clarke gets the surprise of her life!
> 
> In this chapter we take a semi tour of my home town and the university I worked at before retiring. It's not nearly as provencial as I make it sounds, trust me but I couldn't resist poking a little bit of fun with it.

  
Continued from Chapter 46

  
Murphy, Simone and Clarke sat quietly at the table and thought about the scene that had just played out. Murphy was drinking another glass of blood and the girls continued to sip their glasses of wine. Clarke was twirling hers around, smearing the wet spot from the condensation that rolled off the glass.

“Well,” Murphy said, finally standing up and heading back to the driver’s seat, “maybe it’s time to get on the road to the park and find our reserved spot. We can hook up to the electrical there and all chill out for a while.”

“Oh, okay,” Clarke said, glad that they were going to take some kind of action. She was worried about Bellamy; it was really hard to keep from going to him. For some reason she could feel his tumultuous feelings. She knew that he was in the freezer, trying to sleep and that he wasn’t managing that very well. It was almost as if she were there with him, tossing and turning. 

She didn’t understand how she could know this, but she did.

All day long she had felt this connection with him; when he had been happy so was she, when he was angry and frustrated, well she could feel that too. Was this from the little bit of his blood she had drank last night she wondered? Is that part of the implications he had mentioned? His blood didn’t taste like she thought it would, like her own, which had a metallic taste to it. No, his was sort of salty and yet kind of sweet with other flavors in it she couldn’t describe, wouldn’t even know where to begin in fact. It was soothing to her, almost familiar and given the chance, she knew she would do it again.

As the bus started to move again, she stared out the window pensively, her thoughts racing

wildly through her head. She remembered their conversation last night:

_“Are you mad at me, Bellamy?”_

_“No baby, no. You did what I didn’t have the courage to do. But Clarke, there are implications _

_to this, things we are going to have to talk about, okay?”_

_She nodded solemnly, but said, “Not tonight though?”_

_“No, not tonight. _

He had almost seemed sad when he said those words to her and while at the time, she didn’t think too much about it right now it seemed really important. She also remembered Murphy’s strange appraisal of her this morning when they had got on the bus and Bellamy telling him ‘Not now’. 

_What was all that about?_

Did she dare ask Murphy to explain? How mad would that make Bellamy if she did? She frowned and finished the last bit of wine in the glass and got up to rinse it out in the sink, contemplating her next move.

She needed answers, she _would_ have answers. Somehow though she knew she needed to get them from Bellamy even though she felt that Murphy might provide them for her if she asked. Well, that could be her backup plan then she decided.

This all seemed to be some big vampire secret, whatever had happened last night. But what did happen actually? Nothing really big she thought. She knew that she wasn’t in any danger of being turned just because she tasted his blood; he had explained the process to her before and she knew that mouthful wasn’t going to do it.

What if it had turned her though? How would she feel about that? Could she see herself as a vampire? She meant what she told him about him turning her if something happened to her but was, she ready if it happened today?

The bus slowed down again and she looked ahead to see that they were at the gates of the park. She also realized that she was gripping the edge of the sink so hard that her fingers had turned white. She forced them to relax and felt the warm rush of blood as it flowed back into them and felt the accompanying tingle the sensation brought. If she were a vamp, she would never have that feeling again; but then again, she wouldn’t have to worry about getting sick or dying either. It was a tradeoff she knew.

Murphy paid their fees and got a map that directed them to their reserved space. He guided the bus down the road while Clarke and Simone watched the beauty of the park unfold before their eyes. It was magnificent and suddenly all Clarke could think about was how happy she was to be here; she hoped that Bellamy would come around too.

):(

Bellamy settled into the chill of the freezer and reveled in it. He tried to sleep but it was elusive; he had acted like an ass and he knew it and he owed them all an apology. Murphy was just doing what he did best, getting swept away with the new experience and fun of the trip. He was right, normally road trips and vamps didn’t go hand in hand, but this one definitely had possibilities.

He had never been to either park they were going to visit. Vacations when he was a kid tended to be to Sacramento to visit family or day trips to San Diego, to the ocean. After the depression people just didn’t have money to spend on a vacation, you went where you had family and a place to stay. 

As a vamp, well, it was the whole road trip thing. He didn’t know for sure, but he’d bet there were no hotels or motels around here with vampire accommodations. Before they left Reno, they had gotten a large supply of blood and they had another contact in Vegas where they would stop on the way to the Grand Canyon. Guillermo had contacts in most of the morgues in the western United States, so they were covered pretty well.

The other thing on his mind was Clarke and their lovemaking last night. She had bit him, drawn blood and drank it. And she hadn’t shied away from the taste of his blood either he realized. Most humans hated the taste of blood, were repulsed by it in fact whether it was vamp blood or human blood. Vamp blood did taste remarkably different than human blood though, so maybe that was part of it.

Murphy had known right off this morning, known what had happened. Maybe not the specifics, but he knew that she had drunk his blood and that they were now on a whole different level in their relationship. He had to talk to her about it, explain it because she didn’t understand what this all meant, for him and for her and he dreaded the conversation, would give anything if they didn’t have to have it. But would he change what had happened? No, he didn’t think so. It all scared him, because he loved her so much. He didn’t want to draw her into this monster world that was a part of his life, but now he didn’t really have any choice but to do just that.

He reflected on the whole ‘monster’ thing. He had spent decades feeling like a monster and hiding away from life as was appropriate for a monster. But the thing was, he didn’t feel like a monster, not any longer. He was starting to view himself through Clarke’s eyes he realized, and she didn’t see him as a monster at all. If she were turned, would he consider her a monster? 

He shook his head at that thought – she could never be a monster and she loved him. Did that change everything? Did it change _anything_?

):(

The next morning, Murphy came down the hallway and sat down at the table, blinking at the bright light that streamed in through the windows. He grimaced and said, “You know, I’d like morning a whole lot better if they weren’t so damn bright!”

“That’s the whole point of morning, Murphy,” Clarke teased. “You know, the sunshine chases the dark away. Happens pretty regularly, you just don’t ever see it!”

“Hmm, yeah well if you say so. Bellamy, we need to empty the uh, waste tanks today I think. They said it wasn’t hard.”

“They?” Bellamy inquired.

“Yeah, the people I bought the bus from. You just hook the hose thing to the collar thingy on the storage tank and turn the valve. Has to be done every few days, especially with all four of us showering and stuff.”

“Well, let’s get it done early so we can explore the rest of the day, okay?”

“Okay, as soon as I’m showered. There’s a book thing with instructions in the storage compartment in the driver’s console. We’ll read it for specific instructions.”

Bellamy nodded and went to get it while Murphy was in the bedroom getting ready for his shower. Bellamy read it and agreed that it didn’t look too difficult and spent some time looking at the other information in the book. This was really a complicated machine he decided a bit later, shaking his head. Glad he didn’t have to take care of it!

After Murphy and Bellamy had both showered, they went out to tackle the storage tank situation. Clarke watched them from outside and they struggled to get the outside storage door open. Simone was still inside, putting makeup on but she was really missing a show, Clarke thought.

“C’mon, how the hell hard can it be to get the damn door open?” Bellamy said, holding the book and trying to follow the instructions. Murphy stood by watching with curiosity. 

“Do you suppose it’s stuck?” he offered. He watched Bellamy jiggle the handle, the handle that refused to turn.

“Okay, the book says to turn the key and then push the lever in before turning! I did that!” Bellamy said, smacking the door in frustration. It popped open, almost as if it was mocking him and he ran his fingers through his hair, ready to scream.

Murphy peered into the compartment where the hose was stored away and suddenly backed off. “Whoa, what is that smell?” he asked.

Bellamy wrinkled his nose, catching a whiff of the odor that came from the outflow hose. “Holy sh…” he started to say before Murphy said, “Yes, that’s the word!”

“My God, Murphy can’t you pay somebody to do this?” Bellamy was turning green and they hadn’t even turned the valve to start the flow yet.

Murphy had backed away, shaking his head as if trying to clear it. “I don’t know, man, they didn’t say it would smell this bad…”

” Murphy, get your ass over here and help me. Let’s just get this done!” 

Murphy approached again, his pale face growing even paler as he got closer to the storage tank. “Oh Bellamy, man, I don’t know!”

“MURPHY!” Bellamy yelled. He turned his head away and Clarke saw his shoulders scrunch up as he gagged.

Clarke couldn’t really smell much but supposed that super vampire noses were getting the full noxious odor effects. She tried to hide her smile as she watched the two men wrangling with the hose and then trying to get it attached to septic system. Both were gagging and retching, trying to hold their breath as they worked. They finally got the hose attached to the tank and went to turn on the valve so the tank could drain.

Bellamy turned the valve on slowly, watching to make sure that it didn’t leak. When it looked good, he opened it up all the way and retreated over to the table where Clarke was sitting.

He drew in a couple of deep breaths as if trying to clear his head of the noxious smell. “How can you sit here and smell this and not get sick?” he asked.

Clarke touched her nose with a finger and said, “No vampire nose here, can’t really smell much!”

Bellamy just shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Clarke asked him what he had said, and he turned to look at her and repeated, “I said I’m going to kill Murphy for this, wait and see!”

Finally, the tank was empty, the hose was back in the storage compartment and the door closed and locked. Both men still looked a bit green as they went inside to wash. Bellamy commented that there wasn’t enough soap in the world to get rid of the smell and Murphy agreed.

Simone came out of the bedroom, flawlessly made up and smiled at the group sitting in the lounge. “Hey Murphy, I have a new perfume! Come and smell it!”

Murphy rolled his eyes and groaned. The day could only get better – at least he prayed that it would.

):(

The rental car arrived an hour later, and they group happily hopped in with their maps of the park in hand, eager to start exploring. They saw all the sights in the next 5 days, and it was with a bit of sadness that they got ready to leave for the Grand Canyon the next morning. 

As they got everything stored away and Murphy signed the papers to return the rental car he remarked, “We had better empty the storage tank again before we leave in the morning!”

Bellamy groaned, Clarke laughed, and Simone couldn’t figure out what was going on. But it was okay, the next stop was the Grand Canyon and it was going to be beautiful!

):(

Simone looked with clouded and dismal eyes at the empty fields the bus passed by. It was true; right now, they seemed pretty bare as the wheat had already been harvested. The bus was on I-35 only a few miles short of Wichita. They saw occasional small towns or farms out the windows, nothing that Simone had any interest in at all. She’d gone from quiet and withdrawn to discontented and vocal about the length of this side show. She wanted to go home, to LA and she wanted it 10 days ago.  
  
“I do not understand why on earth we had to travel 1,500 miles out to this – this God forsaken place! There is nothing here, NOTHING!” she grumbled, causing an uncomfortable silence for all of them.  
  
“Simone honey, why don’t you get a glass of wine and relax, okay? We’ll be in Wichita in about 10 minutes and from there we’ll head to the university. I have it all programmed into the GPS system.”  
  
They were all very aware of the fact that Simone’s wine consumption had dramatically increased on the trip. Sometimes Clarke felt like pouring a bottle or two down Simone’s throat just to get her to shut up. Clarke realized it was a very uncharitable thought but the past two days they couldn’t go more than a mile or two without Simone complaining.  
  
Bellamy and Murphy were both fascinated with the GPS which left Clarke and Simone to their own devices. After getting lost around Flagstaff, Arizona they had stopped and bought it; it seemed that vampire traveling knowledge was not quite up to snuff. They played with it constantly; programmed places like Sarasota, Florida or Mobile, Alabama into it, which in turn irritated Simone even more. It seemed she was paranoid they might actually head there. At one-point Murphy teased her about visiting all 48 contiguous states. It was not a funny moment.  
  
Knowing Murphy it could have been more of a threat…  
  
It was 10:47 in the morning when they crossed the city limits into Wichita and 104 degrees in the Air Capital city, given that name for all the aircraft industry that was housed there. Air pioneers like Clyde Cessna, Bill Lear and Walter Beech founded their companies in this Midwestern city which was now home to not only them, but also to Boeing, Airbus, Piper, Spirit and other smaller aircraft related industries, according to the guide book Clarke had picked up at an information stop. She read the information aloud as they made their way to the north part of the city.  
  
The GPS led them through the city to the university. Murphy took the exit off of 35 to head to the university and they saw the football stadium (although the guidebook said they no longer played football there) and made the turn off onto the campus. They circled around on something called Perimeter Road and Clarke exclaimed, “Look! There is the original building for the very first Pizza Hut. The book says it was moved here to campus by an anonymous benefactor after road construction on Kellogg Avenue threatened its existence.” Clarke eyed Murphy speculatively, wondering about the ‘anonymous benefactor’ thing. Murphy stopped the bus and Clarke hopped out, taking a picture of the unimposing and Clarke had to admit, unimaginably small building.  
  
Faculty, staff and students saw the bus but went on about their business, used to people coming to see the building. One student saw the name on the bus asked if they were with MTV. Assured they were not he headed on to class, casting a quick and last look over his shoulder at the bus.  
  
Finally after circumnavigating the small roads of the campus, clearly not designed for a bus to travel on, they found the even smaller road around Milli, the centipede piece. The road narrowed and hooked around, almost in the shape of a keyhole with Milli being on a center island.  
  
“It kind of looks like a giant brown turd, doesn’t it? Not at all what I expected, you know, something whimsical, like in Alice in Wonderland.” Murphy, clearly disappointed in his investment stared in horrified fascination at the sculpture.

  
  
“I don’t think you can get this bus around on the road Murphy,” Bellamy said, standing up to take a better look at the road ahead of them.  
  
“Sure, sure we can. It might be a _little tight_ though. If there weren’t so many cars parked here it would help for heaven sakes. What, have these people never heard of using the parking lots?” he grumbled as they almost took off the side mirror on a Honda.  
  
Bellamy’s eyebrow rose as he saw how close they came to the mirror. He looked out the side windows to see what else was near. It was clear right now, but the curve of the road was impossible he believed; unfortunately Murphy didn’t. He suddenly had a headache and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to wish it all away. They were at a place now where they couldn’t really go back, but forward seemed impossible too.  
  
“Look,” Clarke said, oblivious to what was going on and pointing out a building on the west side of the bus. “It’s Wilner Auditorium. The book says it is supposedly one of the most haunted places in Kansas. It’s also one of the oldest buildings on campus, along with Fisk Hall which is behind us,” she said excitedly.  
  
Bellamy cast a quick glance at the building and noticed a University police car pull up behind them. _Shit, what the hell? What were they going to do now?_  
  
“Uh Murphy, there is a police car behind us. If we can get out of here, now would be a good time,” he said, casting a longing look out the windshield at how close they were to sweet escape.  
  
“Just let me back up a little bit and maybe angle to the left just a smidge…” Murphy answered, surprisingly cool. They all jumped when they heard the scraping of metal on metal. Bellamy hung his head in frustration, ready to run for the hills, always supposing they could find any in this inordinately flat landscape. They had scraped up against a ‘No Parking’ sign which seemed ridiculous because there were cars parked everywhere.  
  
There was a knock on the door of the bus, and they all saw a University police officer tapping expectantly on it. Murphy pushed the lever and the door opened, allowing the officer to climb aboard.  
  
Between this horror of a road trip, the mess they were in now and Clarke chirping excitedly about a haunted building Simone had had enough. She went to the bedroom and grabbed her purse and stomped back to the front of the bus. “Let me off this rolling house of horrors – I’ve had enough,” she told them all, frustration smeared all over her face.  
  
The officer stared at her, caught up in her beauty but she ignored him. “Please, let me off NOW!”  
  
“Simone, here?” Murphy asked quizzically as he looked around. “What are you going to do?”  
  
“I’ll find a way to the airport, supposing this dirty town even has one,” she huffed. “Even if I have to crawl across broken glass it will be better than staying here. I’ve had enough!”  
  
“Ma’am, we do have busses, just out there on 17th street you can catch one if you want but I can’t let you go yet, not until we get this all figured out.”  
  
Rage washed up over her face flushing it a brilliant scarlet color and the officer recognized desperation when he saw it; this was a woman on the edge. His past history with his ex-wife had shown him that you don’t ever mess with a woman on the edge. Still, he couldn’t let her go yet so he stayed in the doorway and asked Murphy for his license and registration.  
  
Murphy complied, pulling out the requested documents and hoped that Jasper was as good as he claimed to be. The officer took them and headed back out to the cruiser with a warning to Simone to stay on the bus.  
  
Bellamy was speechless; he knew that this was it, the jig was up. Clarke saw his face and kissed him lightly on the cheek and murmured, “Must you always be so pessimistic?”  
  
He realized she was right and grinned, half-halfheartedly anyway. He still didn’t know how the hell they were going to get the damn bus moved though.  
  
Simone was on the phone to Delta Airlines arranging for a flight. They had one that left in a little over two hours so all she had to do was get off this damn bus. It seemed the officer was taking an inordinately long time to get the information. Just then another police vehicle pulled up ahead of them. It was some sort of 3 wheeled scooter thing and the officer got off and looked at the bus, staring at the name and scratching his head in question.  
  
“He clearly doesn’t get it,” Murphy joked.  
  
“So few do,” Bellamy retorted and muttered a barely audible “Thank God…”  
  
The new officer tapped on the door of the bus and Murphy again pushed the lever allowing him to come up the steps and in. He was wearing khaki shorts and his navy-blue polo shirt that said ‘WSU Police Department’ on it. He had a helmet on, much like one a child would wear to ride their bike.  
  
“Howdy folks! I’m Sergeant Stucky. Looks like you got yourself a bit of a mess here. Yup, it happens. Road ain’t made for busses, that’s pretty clear.” He looked around at Bellamy, Clarke and Simone, who was still waiting to get off the bus. He tilted his head in acknowledgment of the ladies, a cheesy grin on his face. “How you doing?” he said and it sounded as if he had been rehearsing it by watching old reruns of _Friends_.  
  
“We’re fine Officer Sucky,” Simone said, reading the name on his name tag. She had to suppress a sarcastic comment about his name.  
  
“Actually it’s Stucky Ma’am. They misspelled it at the engravers.” Seeing the possible interest in Simone’s face he straightened his shoulders a bit and tried to suck in the beer gut.  
  
_Whatever it took to impress the ladies!_  
  
“Sergeant, I really need to get of this bus and get to the airport. I have a flight to catch at 2:10, back to LA.”  
  
“Delta?” he queried.  
  
“Of course,” she acknowledged her voice sounding like silken velvet with a coquettish twist to it. “I never fly anything else.” It sounded almost sexual the way she said the words. “I’m just not sure how to get to the airport from here though.”  
  
Sergeant Stucky picked up on it. Looks like he got himself a live one here he thought. “Why, we’d be happy to escort you out to Eisenhower Miss…”  
  
“Walker, Simone Walker,” she said offering her hand in a limp-wristed shake. She looked into his watery blue eyes and smiled. Maybe she might get out of here yet she decided.  
  
The first officer came back on the bus and motioned the sergeant off it for a moment. Outside, he whispered something in the sergeant’s ear, and they watched as his eyebrows shot up a couple of inches in surprise. Because of the air running in the bus Bellamy and Murphy couldn’t hear what was said but they did hear the sergeant give out a long whistle and say, “Well, I’ll be darned!”  
  
They both climbed back on board and were almost bowing in apology. “Uh, Mr. Murphy sir, the chief says we should just help you folks get on your way here. Whatever it takes!” Sergeant Stucky told them. “I believe if you angle towards the left you can make it; you’ll take out those rose bushes there but that’s alright, the Physical Plant can plant new ones! Now, you just go ahead there, and we’ll try to direct you as best we can.” As he spoke, he handed Murphy’s identification back to him and Murphy tried to hide the smile that crept up his face.  
  
“Thank you and thank the chief for me too. Oh, and Simone?” he said, slipping his sunglasses back on. “I believe this is your stop!”  
  
Since hearing that they were going to let them go Simone had decided to just stay. She was dumbfounded by Murphy’s words. “Um, no that’s okay, I’ll stay.” She looked at the sergeant’s crestfallen face and held back a shudder.  
  
“No, I insist,” Murphy told her, his voice like steel. “Off. The. Bus. Now. Sergeant Stucky, you wouldn’t mind ensuring that Ms. Walker gets to the airport on time, would you?” At the sergeants suddenly bright face he looked at Simone again. “I’ll make sure you get everything you’ve left on the bus when I get back to LA. Hurry up now, we don’t want to keep the good sergeant waiting do we?”  
  
For a moment Simone considered planting herself down in protest but one look at Murphy’s face told her that one way or the other she wasn’t going to stay on the bus. She briefly wondered what Wichita’s version of the tar pits was and then decided she didn’t want to find out. “Fine!” she all but screamed. “I hate this damn constant blue sky and clean air. I want to see smog and traffic and buildings that have more than 20 stories!” She grabbed her purse and stood up, raising her chin just a fraction too high as she followed the sergeant off the bus. She missed the last step and fell straight into Sergeant Stucky’s arms.  
  
He considered it fate. She considered that maybe the tar pits wouldn’t have been so bad.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
After taking out half a dozen of the Physical Plant’s award-winning rose bushes the bus finally made it out onto the street. Murphy concentrated and hit the button to bring the GPS back online.  
  
Clarke watched his face in the mirror; it was as cool as ice giving no hint at what he was thinking. While it would be a blessing to not hear Simone’s constant nagging and complaining it surprised her greatly that he had kicked her off the bus. She wondered how he was really feeling about it all. She decided to walk forward to see.  
  
Bellamy was laughing, and she caught his comment. “Good luck with Delta. I knew someone who recently flew with them and when they got their bag back it looked like it had been run over by the plane.”  
  
“That’s what I’m always hearing too; that and that they are never on time. Hope she doesn’t miss any connecting flights!” Murphy said, chuckling loudly.  
  
“Hey Murphy,” Clarke said, standing behind him.  
  
“Ah, back behind the yellow line,” Murphy said.  
  
Clarke looked down, puzzled as there was no yellow line and said as much.  
  
“Hm, in movies there is always a yellow line. Damn, would you look at that! We’re supposed to turn here and there’s construction.”  
  
As they went past the intersection the GPS started crooning, “Recalculating, recalculating! Proceed .8 miles and turn left…” in its tinny computer-generated voice.  
  
As Murphy made the turn and the interstate was in sight Clarke said, “Murphy, are you okay?”  
  
She caught his eye in the rear view mirror and for a half a second she thought he looked sad but then his face immediately changed back to a bland expression. She laid her hand on his shoulder and leant down to whisper in his ear, “If you need anything…” and stepped away. She thought maybe he would talk to Bellamy if she made herself scarce. “I’m tired guys. I’m going to head back to the bedroom and take a nap.”  
  
“Well, if you and Romeo didn’t play spin the bottle all night long you might get some sleep.”  
  
She started to say that wasn’t what kept them up, but they all knew what it was because they were all thinking it; Murphy and Simone’s constant arguments had often ensured that no one got much sleep. “Yes, well…Bellamy, wake me up in a couple of hours, okay?”  
  
“Sure baby,” he told her, kissing her briefly. He watched as she moved to the bedrooms in the back, her hips swaying delightfully, and it was all he could do to stay where he was and not join her. He finally turned away when he heard the bedroom door click firmly into place. He looked at Murphy then, one eyebrow crooked in question.  
  
“Don’t say it Bellamy. Yes, I’m okay, or I will be.”  
  
Bellamy studied Murphy’s face, debating just how true those words actually were. Murphy was on edge, trying to push it all away from him; it was one of the things that Murphy did best, hiding his feelings. Only problem was that Bellamy knew him well enough to know it was all a sham. “When you are ready to talk about it, I’m here Murphy; Clarke and I both are. Hey, I need to go check on her for a minute, I’ll be right back.”  
  
Murphy rolled his soft blue eyes, hidden behind his sunglasses and then grinned. Right back could be an hour, but that was okay.  
  
Bellamy made his way into the bedroom they shared and smiled as he saw Clarke lying on the bed in nothing but one of his Henley’s. “Hey, are you alright?”  
  
“Yes, I really am tired, that’s all. None of us have been getting much rest.”  
  
“Um, yeah. Hey, have you taken your vitamins today?” he asked, referring to the pre-natal vitamins they had bought at a drug store. Bellamy had read that it was one of the steps to help her body get ready for artificial insemination. Clarke just grinned and took them.  
  
“Yes worry wart, I did, right after I ate my organic banana and yogurt for breakfast. Honestly Bellamy, I’m fine.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. I just want everything to be okay. Hey, I’ve been thinking that maybe I will build one of those small garden greenhouses on the roof so that I can grow organic vegetables and herbs for you? How would that be?” he said, watching her as she smiled at him and then laughed.  
  
“I think it would be fine! Now go,” she demanded, pointing towards the door. “Murphy needs you more than I do right now.”  
  
He nodded and bent down to kiss her sweet warm lips, savoring them for just a moment. “Okay, call me if you need anything.”  
  
At her nod he left the room, closing the door firmly behind him. As he headed back up-front Murphy laughed and commented that ‘that’ didn’t take long.  
  
“We only talked Murphy. ‘THAT’ is not all we do.”  
  
“Could have fooled me. Do you think she knows anything?” he said changing the subject.  
  
Bellamy grinned like a love-sick fool as he thought about the surprise they had in store for her in Las Vegas. “No, she doesn’t know anything. Raven, Abby and Harper aren’t saying a word. Have you heard from them today?”  
  
“Yes, I had an email from Raven this morning; the three of them are in Vegas making preparations. They seem to think that they can have enough done so that when we arrive tomorrow night there will be very little for Clarke to do; pick out her gown and flowers, things like that. The whole crew from home will be there, Marcus, Jasper and his new girl, Harper’s family, Guillermo, Wells, Ben, Steve, her photographer friend from Buzzwire, Clarke’s friends Max and Mark, Elka, Cami and Raven’s boyfriend, uh, Amos somebody…”  
  
Bellamy smiled at Murphy’s deliberate, incorrect name for Raven’s boyfriend. Those two would either kill one another someday or…” He tried not to speculate on the ‘or’. “When will they all be arriving?”  
  
“The same day we get there, but a little later in the day. We have the whole top floor of the Bellagio reserved for the group. That evening we are throwing you one helluva bachelor party boyo. Raven is doing the same for your little blonde-haired bride. She has also decided that the wedding dinner will be a buffet, that way with people sort of milling around it might not be as noticeable that some of us aren’t eating the food. Think you can choke down a bit of wedding cake?”  
  
“For Clarke? I can do anything,” Bellamy answered.  
  
“Good, wouldn’t want you screwing up the pictures of the wedding by making faces. You, Jasper, Marcus and I get fitted for our tuxes the afternoon we arrive, and the wedding will be the evening after that. Small, intimate and with half the tourists in Vegas watching no doubt.”  
  
“If it weren’t a grand show it wouldn’t be a Murphy production would it?” Bellamy chuckled, finally relaxing because it seemed like everything was falling into place. The extra days they had spent on the side trip to Wichita had provided them the extra time to get things ready in Vegas.  
  
As they cruised down the interstate in Oklahoma a thought finally occurred to Bellamy. “Hey, just why did they let us go at WSU anyway? You know that chief or something?”  
  
“Nah, they probably recognized my name. After all, I never said the donation for that priceless and tacky piece of art was anonymous, did I?” he joked. “Boy, I wish I could take that one back!”

):(

  
  
Clarke gaped at everything she saw out the window as they drove down the strip in Las Vegas. She couldn’t believe that it all was so over-the-top; the signs, the hotels, all of it was incredible. It was 10:00 in the morning and they had driven hard to get here this quickly.  
  
Murphy was uncharacteristically quiet as he navigated The Big Bite down the road, cautious of the size of it and the traffic that was everywhere. As he pulled into the Bellagio Clarke could have sworn, he sighed in relief. As he opened the door a valet come up and if he was surprised at such a large vehicle in valet parking, he never showed it. Come to think of it, it’s probably no big deal because they must have bands and stuff come in on busses all the time.  
  
“There will be some of my employees coming to pick up the bus in a while. Please release it to them,” Murphy said, giving the man the names of the employees and a large, substantial tip. Everyone walked away happy.  
  
As they got checked in Clarke asked, “So, we aren’t going on the bus back to LA?”  
  
“Nope,” Murphy said. “Heading back on the jet in a few days. Why, are you missing the bus already?”  
  
“No, just curious.” They finished check in and their bags were put on a cart and rolled away leaving Bellamy, Clarke and Murphy to follow. As they got in the elevator the bellman said, “You have to have your room key to scan in order to get to the penthouse floor.”  
  
Clarke’s eyebrows raised at that; the penthouse floor? How extravagant and lovely. Maybe she was going to be in for a bit of pampering. No objections to that.  
  
Bellamy and Clarke were led to an ultra-luxurious suite at the end of the hallway. As she walked down the hallway, she saw a patio out of some double doors and a pool; sparkling crystal blue it looked very inviting. As the bellman opened the door to their suite, she saw that it was huge and exquisite. She could hardly contain herself while the bellman was in the room; she wanted to run and jump onto the huge bed and roll around on the satin duvet.  
  
As the door closed Bellamy picked up the bottle of champagne that was sitting in an ice bucket. He held it up to her and she nodded, laughing like a kid. As Bellamy popped the cork she held out the champagne flutes so he could pour. She noticed a half dozen more empty flutes sitting on the bar as well. Obviously, the hotel expected them to drink a lot of champagne. She had no objections to that plan she thought with a laugh. As soon as he sat the bottle down, she handed one to him; eager to take a sip.  
  
“Hold on Clarke,” Bellamy said as she raised her glass to her lips. “How about a toast first?”  
  
Realizing he was right she halted her action and waited for him to speak.  
  
Bellamy sat his glass down, which surprised her. She stood there looking at him, puzzled even more when he got down on one knee. “Clarke, I love you so much. I realize that the night that you said you would marry me wasn’t much of a proposal or the way to start any marriage, so I wanted to do things a little differently. Will you marry me Clarke? Here in Vegas, especially if all your family and friends were here to wish us well?”  
  
She laughed and replied, “Of course I would Bellamy. I want to marry you, whether or not all the family and friends are here. Hey, we could go to one of the little chapels around town. But be forewarned, I refuse to be married by Elvis!”  
  
Bellamy leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. “Not quite what I had planned baby; maybe I should say what Murphy and I planned.” He went to the door and opened it, allowing Murphy, Abby, Raven and Robbi to walk in.  
  
Clarke stared at them open-mouthed; she was speechless. Murphy remarked, “Hey, I did it again, she doesn’t know what to say.” He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead and said, “It’s for real Clarke. A wedding fit for a princess, brought to you by yours truly, him and these three co-conspirators,” he said as he indicated her mom and the girls with a flick of his thumb.  
  
“Oh my God! You are all kidding, aren’t you?” She was totally amazed and ran across the room to hug the women. All four of them cried as they hugged, and Clarke was over-whelmed by them being here. “Is it true? I’m getting married here?”  
  
“Yes, it is and what he,” Raven said, indicating Murphy, “failed to tell you is that it’s happening tomorrow evening. So, we’ve got lots to do Clarkey. I believe Bellamy gets you for an hour and then we must get you to the bridal shop to make a decision about a dress.”  
  
“A dress? I never even thought about what I would wear. I guess you guys took care of everything, huh?”  
  
“As much as we could sweetheart,” Abby said. “We’ve gotten the caterers taken care of, the photographer, the flowers and already picked out our dresses. All you have to do is chose your dress and be pampered a bit.” Her mother hugged her tight and whispered, “And be happy”.  
  
Murphy distributed a flute to everyone and then walked around with the bottle. As he got to Abby his eyebrows raised a notch, hearing the tiny heartbeat. He tilted his head in question and Abby indicated her glass with a slight nod. He poured her the tiniest bit understanding that the others didn’t know yet. “You get none,” he said to Robbi who only laughed and shook her head and he shrugged with a laugh himself.  
  
After he poured his own glass he raised it and said, “To Clarke and Bellamy – my best friend and my soon to be best-friend-in-law. I am delighted to see you two make it official; now maybe Bellamy will stop being all brooding and mooning over you all the time. Seriously boyo, it gets to be a real drag!” He laughed and added, “Now, drink up everyone.”  
  
Both Bellamy and Murphy watched Abby as she pretended to take a drink. With her hand wrapped around the flute no one could tell how much was in it, before or after the toast and she was thankful to Murphy for understanding the situation. These vampires really do have good hearing and she wondered how it would be to be able to hear that tiny beating heart.  
  
After the toast the rest of them left and Bellamy and Clarke stood looking at one another, both grinning like Cheshire cats. “So, what now Bellamy? Raven said you had me for an hour. Give us a chance to try out that huge bed?”  
  
He laughed and kissed her; for a moment he was tempted, so tempted. His mouth molded against hers, dipping his tongue into the warmth of her mouth he felt as if he was falling into her. He remembered what the plans were and hastily pulled away.  
  
“Uh no, baby. We have an appointment at Tiffany’s, to buy some rings.”  
  
“Tiffany’s? In Las Vegas?” she asked.  
  
“Yes, in fact, in this very hotel. It’s downstairs in the promenade. Shall we?” he asked, holding his hand out to her.  
  
“We shall,” she said. Her laughter reminded him of softly tinkling bells, and he knew that it was a sound he would never tire of.  
  
  


To be continued…  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I hope this finds you all happy and well. Thank you so much for the love I have felt here. You are all amazing. It helps me to go on, like they would any writer.
> 
> Raven throws Clarke a bachelorette party that proves both fun and almost embarrassing. Clarke and Abby have a serious talk about the past and Clarke finds herself a bit disappointed when one of her hopes isn't true. Jasper has a problem and Bellamy isn't quite prepared to deal with it. Another serious conversation with Marcus brings Clarke to admit something she has always felt.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they get to Las Vegas there are a hundred things to do it seems, but Clarke really only wants to crawl into Bellamy's arms the night before the wedding. Meaningful conversations abound and Clarke is surrounded by love.
> 
> I have to admit, the conversations in this chapter made me get teary-eyed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it is the product and the culmination of Bellamy's and Clarke's love.

_July 6, 2018  
  
It’s early in the morning and I’m alone, sipping a cup of fabulous coffee that room service brought up. There are some croissants as well but my stomach is doing so many flip-flops I’m not sure if I could keep them down. Maybe…  
  
In a little while Mom, Raven and Harper will be here because we still have things to accomplish today but right now it’s quiet and peaceful. I’m looking out at the city below and even in the early morning it is bustling, the traffic on the strip rushing off to somewhere. I guess it’s true that Vegas never sleeps, or at least not everyone all at once.  
  
It’s hazy here, but I hear it often is. The mountains in the distance are mere shadows lurking in the morning sunlight. Reminds me of LA really; you know that the mountains are out there but some days it’s hard to remember where.  
  
I am getting married this evening. Those words make me smile, feel giddy in fact. A year ago, would I have believed this? No, I was with Finn and marriage was never really on the table for us. For me anyway. Still, I wish things had ended differently for us; I mean I would probably have broken his heart, but he’d still be alive and would have found someone else eventually.  
  
I still have the insurance check from when he died. Forty thousand dollars is a lot of money. Maybe not to Murphy but to me anyway. I’ve been thinking about what to do with it; I can’t keep it, it wouldn’t be right, but I think I have come up with a solution. I’m going to start an education fund at a women’s shelter in LA. Maybe I can convince Murphy to match that amount.  
  
My mom taught me that education is so important; if Grams and Gramps hadn’t encouraged her to go to college, she would never have become a teacher and I might not have understood the importance of education. If I can somehow use that money to help women in crisis get some needed education, I think that would be wonderful. I think Josh might agree with me; I hope so anyway.  
  
I dreamt of Bellamy constantly last night, of what this day would be like. I can only hope he is half as excited about it as I am.  
  
Later…_  
  
  
  
):(

The experience at Tiffany’s had been amazing; Clarke had decided to forego the engagement ring, fearing she would somehow lose it or break it. They found bands in platinum that they both loved and they were being sized for them and would be ready tomorrow morning.  
  
If she were honest – brutally honest with herself she had to admit that she was more than excited about everything that was happening and even more so as she looked at the gowns that the women had chosen for her to look at.  
  
“You do understand Clarke that if you don’t like any of them there are many more in the store for you to look at?” her mother told her as the limousine stopped in front of a very exclusive and expensive looking shop. “We just picked out a few that we thought you might like; but this is your wedding dress and we want you to be totally happy with it, so please don’t be shy.”  
  
Raven and Harper murmured their agreement as they climbed out of the limo and waited for him to open the shop door for them. Inside it was like a fairy princess’ playground and Clarke drew in a sharp breath of delight. “Oh my…”  
  
“Ms. Griffin, welcome. I am Evangeline di Marco; my assistants today are Marguerite and Misha. We’ll be taking good care of you, I assure you.” The woman who greeted them was tall and model thin and impeccably dressed, obviously used to dealing with people who had money. Clarke decided to just enjoy it as she settled into a comfortable seat and accepted a glass of sparkling wine. Her mother and Harper both ordered sparkling water and Raven opted for the wine as well.  
  
“Ms. Griffin, when thinking about your gown how would you describe your preferences?”  
  
“I’ve never really considered it before.” At the woman’s shocked expression Clarke laughed. “I know, most girls think about this day from the time they understand the concept, but I was always busy with other things it seemed. I guess if I had to describe it now, I would say nothing with ruffles or bows, that kind of thing; simple, but still feminine.” She shrugged and said, “Does that help at all?”  
  
“Yes, it certainly does. And I might add the very descriptions that your friends and mother used to describe you. We’ll let the models show you what we’ve pre-selected for you and then you can tell me if there are any you wish to try on.”  
  
Clarke watched the models parade by her; the dresses were beautiful but the models were practically walking broomsticks. Would any of these dresses look half so good on her shorter and curvier frame she wondered?  
  
As the sixth model came out Raven held her breath; this was the dress she personally thought that Clarke would choose. It was a perfect dress for her, not too frilly but softly feminine and it just had beautiful movement. She saw Clarke’s eyes light up at the sight of it and she sighed, knowing that she had been right.  
  
The other half a dozen dresses were shown and then Clarke made her decision. “I want to try on the sixth dress please; and after that the ninth and tenth as well.” In Clarke’s mind she already knew which one she wanted; if it would look half as good on her as it did the model she would consider herself lucky.  
  
In the fitting room they brought in a dress in her size, definitely not the 00 that the model wore. Clarke fingered the fabric and sighed; it was so soft and supple and would feel heavenly on her. The attendants slipped it over her head and fastened it up. It was a bit loose in the waist but a bit tight in the bosom as well as too long. “Simple alterations, take no time at all,” she was assured.  
  
Clarke turned to look at herself in the mirror and caught her breath. “Oh, my goodness, it’s simply divine, beautiful…” she said as she stared at someone else in the mirror. It couldn’t be her, not possibly her because this person looked like a princess and that certainly wasn’t Clarke, the innate tomboy. A tear slipped down her face and a tissue was quickly given to her to wipe it away. “You keep tissues in here?” she asked curiously.  
  
“Many brides experience the same emotions when they’ve found the dress that was meant for them. As I think we have this time?”  
  
Clarke nodded, knowing that she had no interest in trying on the others.  
  
“Shall we go out to the viewing room so that the others can see you?”  
  
“Yes,” Clarke said, trying to gather the gown up so that she could walk. One of the attendants picked up the back and they walked out to where her mother and Raven and Harper were waiting. The fabric of the dress whispered as she walked, and it made it feel almost magical.  
  
All three women came to their feet as Clarke walked into the room. Raven knew that Clarke had already made her decision and it was absolutely the right one. That gown had been made for Clarke.  
  
“Oh sweetheart, you are breathtaking in that gown. What do you think?” Abby asked as tears trickled down her cheeks. Before she knew it she was handed a tissue and Clarke grinned at her, holding her own up for display.  
  
“I think it’s the one Mom.”  
  
“It is lovely but are you sure you don’t want to try on the others too?”  
  
“I’m positive. This is the one.” She stood looking in the three mirrors that helped to see all sides of the gown and sighed. “Are you sure it can be ready by tomorrow?” she asked.  
  
“Absolutely Ms. Griffin. We’ll have it ready by 11:00 am,” she promised. “Marguerite, Misha, get the pins and chalk so you can get it fitted properly!” She clapped her hands for emphasis and the two attendants jumped to do as told.  
  
A short while later Clarke was dressed in her plain old street clothes again and in the limo. She felt anxious as she had left the shop, not wanting to let the dress out of her sight. She had to laugh at herself; it was so unlike her to feel like this. Maybe she was having bride’s jitters? She laughed at the thought.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
The Bellagio Hotel was so romantic; the perfect backdrop for any wedding and Clarke was outrageously awed by it all. Tomorrow night, she and Bellamy and would exchange their wedding vows in front of family and friends be married. Some might think (although no one has said it) that they were rushing things but given the fact that we want to try to have kids right away (for obvious reasons) we think the timing is perfect.

Clarke’s handsome, soon to be husband vampire was beside himself with happiness and Clarke thought, a touch of smugness over the fact that they pulled it all off. I think the very fact that they are getting Jasper into a tux deserves some type of reward itself. I haven’t seen him yet, but it is going to be a day to remember, that’s for sure. Oh, and take pictures of.

Tomorrow afternoon Murphy has arranged for Raven, Mom, Harper and Clarke to have complete spa treatments including massages, facials, wraps, hair, nails, anything we want goes. Clarke was going to wear her hair up so they will hopefully be able to make it beautiful.  
  
When they got back to the hotel the jet had arrived from LA. Marcus, Jasper, Audrey, Ben, Wells, Steve, Guillermo, Elka, Cami, Monty and Jordan were waiting to greet her. Max, Mark, and Eric weren’t there yet but were due any time.  
  
“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you are all here! Thank you all so much for coming!” Clarke said as she greeted them all. She couldn’t tell who was smiling more, her or them. When she looked at Bellamy’s face, she knew that it wasn’t any of them, it was him. She had never seen him look this happy. He was sitting back in a chair, legs crossed and beaming as he looked at her. They were in a reception lounge on their floor and it was as sumptuous as the suite was; Clarke wondered what the rest of the hotel was like.  
  
A thought occurred to her and she spoke to Jasper, asking about Travis. “He’s staying at my house Clarke,” Audrey said. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. He and Plato were already making friends. My neighbor Mrs. Murray will look in on them frequently to make sure they’re fine.”  
  
“Oh, okay,” Clarke responded. She hoped that Travis and Jasper had been getting along okay; he seemed a bit tense about the cat.  
  
As everyone was leaving the area to get ready for the parties that night Clarke took Marcus aside to speak with him. She hugged him tight and smiled, so happy he was there.  
  
“Marcus, you’ve always been there for me. Would you please walk me down the aisle?”  
  
“I would be happy too Clarke. Would have been crushed if you hadn’t asked. In my heart, you’ve always been my little girl.”  
  
She nodded, quick tears springing to her eyes. “I know that; no one could have had a better dad Marcus.”  
  
He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away tenderly with his fingers. The smile they shared said it all. Blood isn’t the only thing that makes someone family.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
The bachelorette party turned out to be a party cum bridal shower with the theme of ‘Helpful Things for the Bride and Groom on Their Wedding Night’; in other words, as far as Raven was concerned, sexy lingerie and other types of ‘useful’ items. Clarke blushed at some of the items that Raven handed out as shower favors; straws that had a penis on the end and you sipped out of; lickable body butters, neon pasties and other sundry items. She looked around the room and realized that everyone (including her Mom) was taking it all in stride. Clarke knew it could have been some male stripper, so this was infinitely better.  
  
After a few party games including ‘Pin the Penis on the Groom’ they moved to the gifts part of the evening; Clarke was both excited and scared – there was no telling what might turn up.  
  
Her mother gave her the most exquisite peignoir set; delicate lace and chiffon only hinted at what was beneath it. It took Clarke’s breath away it was so beautiful. Many of the other gifts were similar items, along with massage oils and bath salts. The only gift that was left was the one from Raven and Clarke dreaded opening it because she had no idea what it might contain.  
  
As Clarke carefully and slowly peeled the ribbon and paper off she found a small box inside a larger one. She opened the small box first and found a pair of edible panties and pasties and rolled her eyes at her friend. “Really?” she asked but couldn’t help wondering if vampires could eat this stuff – all it was made of was sugar. Shaking that thought off she pulled them out of the box and found a copy of the Kama Sutra nestled beneath the undies. Raven laughed and shrugged at Clarke’s irritated look. The women were all laughing over the gifts and Clarke finally gave up and laughed too.  
  
“Well, go ahead and get the other item out of the box,” Raven teased, her eyes sparkling. She knew that Clarke was scared to death of what might be in the other box. That package had a beautiful blue garter fastened to it and Raven told her, “Your ‘something blue’”.  
  
As Clarke carefully slipped the lid off the second box a small ‘oh’ of pleasure escaped her mouth. She lifted out a beautiful scrap book, made by Raven and Harper. Inside were pictures of them growing up and stories about some of their escapades, written by the girls. It was priceless, a treasure book of their lives so far and Clarke couldn’t choke back her tears any longer. It was the perfect gift and so thoughtful of her friends to have done for her.  
  
“How did you have time to do this?” Clarke asked as she realized how much time they had to have spent on it.  
  
“We’ve been planning it for a while. I knew you and Bellamy would jump the broom sooner and later and you know I like to be prepared,” Raven declared. Harper nodded in agreement.  
  
No male strippers appeared and by 11 everyone had drifted off to their rooms. Only Clarke and Abby were left, and Abby said, “I have something else for you Clarke. I wanted to give it to you while we were alone.” She handed Clarke the box that had been brought from home and waited while Clarke opened it.  
  
At her daughters exclaim of surprise and happiness, she knew that she had been right to bring it.  
  
Clarke stared at the tiara that was lying in the folds of tissue paper and pulled it out of the box and held it up to the light, admiring it.  
  
“Mom, you replaced the cz’s that were missing!” she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
“Yes, and had it cleaned too; I thought it could be your ‘something old’. Is that okay?”  
  
“Oh yeah, it’s fabulous, thank you so much Mom,” she said hugging Abby tight. Clarke bit her lip as she remembered when Gramps had given it to her and that made it even more precious to her. Her life had been a good one, happy memories and loving family; she felt blessed and very, very lucky.  
  
“I know that I wasn’t always the easiest kid but thank you for being such a great mom.”  
  
“Nonsense Clarke. Now Raven, she was difficult! You were a piece of cake.”  
  
Clarke laughed; she supposed that compared to Raven anyone would seem easy. “No, I know I was always asking for answers, about – about when I was taken and stuff and I know that wasn’t easy for you to deal with.”  
  
A sad look swept across Abby’s beautiful face for a moment as she remembered that terrible time; still, they had gotten through it all and been the better for it she believed.  
  
“Mom, did you never wonder why I didn’t ever ask about my dad?”  
  
Abby felt a sudden chill take her breath; Clarke was right, she had never asked about him and Abby had no idea what to tell her if she was asking now. Clarke noticed Abby lightly picking at one of her nails nervously. “No, I guess it never really occurred to me that you hadn’t asked.” Not quite the whole truth, but some of it anyway.  
  
“I never asked because I never felt the need to know; I had everything I ever needed Mom – you, Gramps and Grams and Marcus. He was always there for me. When I was little, I suppose I sort of thought he was my dad. He isn’t, is he?” At Abby’s negative shake of her head Clarke shrugged; she had realized many years ago that it wasn’t true, but she had often pretended that he was. “You gave me so much love and taught me to have strength and determination; I appreciate that more than you could ever know.”  
  
Abby was quiet for a few moments as the past played out for her. “Did I ever tell you that Jasper and I are the same age? That we were all in school together; Marcus was two years ahead of us. He used to tease me terribly when we were little but as we got older, he teased less and hung around more. He came to my softball games and walked me home from school with Jasper always hanging around too. He was my first kiss, in 10th grade at a dance.” Abby sighed as the memories washed over her like a warm wave of happiness that made her heart pound a bit harder.  
  
“I never knew that. And he stood by you when you got pregnant with me?”  
  
“Well, he was actually in basic training in the Army when I got pregnant. He didn’t know until he came home on leave a year later. He wanted me to marry him then, but it wasn’t the right time.”  
  
“Why Mom? I think you must have loved each other back then.”  
  
“Sweetheart, I wasn’t in any condition to love any man then, not really although in reality, yes, I did love him.”  
  
Clarke watched something very sad sweep across her mother’s face and wondered what it was. “Mom, if you ever want to tell me, I’ll be here to listen,” she said, reaching for her mother’s hand and squeezing it gently. “I love you so much.”  
  
Abby nodded and tried to blink away the tears that were stinging her eyes. “I know Clarke, I love you too. One of these days, I promise. But for now, we have a wedding tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes we do.” Clarke became serious for a moment, lightly biting her lower lip. “Mom, Bellamy is a really good guy you know.”  
  
“I do know that. Our family has always been safer because of him; because he stood silent vigil for us. I never meant for him to stay on the fringes; we would have let him in, but he never would come to any of the birthdays and such that we invited him too. He loves you and will always keep you safe and I’m thankful to him for that Clarkey.”  
  
Clarke nodded, fully aware of the magnitude of Bellamy’s devotion. “Mom, I’m going to be very happy, I promise you.”  
  
Abby stood up and pulled Clarke up as well, hugging her tightly. “I know, I do believe that. Rest well sweetheart because tomorrow is a big day.”  
  
Clarke walked her to the door and closed it firmly. That bed was going to feel terribly lonely without Bellamy here with her. She hoped he was having a fun time – just not TOO fun she thought with a giggle.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
After Clarke took her shower and had crawled into bed her phone rang and she giggled when she saw that it was Bellamy.  
  
“Why are you interrupting my party? The stripper isn’t done yet!” she teased.  
  
“Oh, well mine just left and so I thought I’d call and see how you liked yours?” he joked in return. “What are you doing? Did I wake you?”  
  
“Nope. Just got out of the shower. I’m lying in bed deliciously naked and horny!”  
  
A low growl escaped Bellamy’s throat and he found that he was suddenly rock hard. “Really?” he finally choked out, the vivid images tormenting him.  
  
Clarke laughed and looked down at his Henley that she had on. “Does it make it better if I tell you that while I am in bed, I’m wearing one of your Henley’s?”  
  
Bellamy thought about it for a moment and finally said, “No, it does not. I’m jealous because that shirt is caressing your beautiful body right now and I’m not. I’m stuck here in Murphy’s suite because of some nonsense of bad luck if I see you before the wedding.”  
  
“That’s what they say Blake. Better not push our luck!”  
  
“Hm, if you say so. Are you ready for tomorrow baby?” He held an unnecessary breath while he waited for the answer.  
  
“More than you would believe Bellamy. But,” she paused for a moment trying to think of how to say what she felt. In that silence Bellamy died a thousand deaths, worried about what she was going to say. “Bellamy, you know that I’m just never going to stay in the car, right? I mean, I guess what I’m trying to say is that we both have different ideas about what a marriage should be.” She was referring to Bellamy’s generation where men ‘handled’ things and the women theoretically ‘stayed in the car’ for safety principles.  
  
He thought about her words for a moment; she was right he acknowledged. In his day the man reigned supreme in the marriage and had this been 1959 it would have been that way. But things were different now and he loved her for the person she was; he had no desire to change her. Protect her; love her yes, but not to change her. And yet, he was bringing her into the vampire world, and it was fraught with danger; from other vamps and humans who would expose them. He had to protect her and there would be times she would have to listen to what he said for her own safety because her life could very well depend on it. He sighed and ran his hand down over his face and then pushed his hair back with a careless gesture.  
  
He tried to explain it all to her and she listened, quietly as the words sank in. She loved him for who he was, and she didn’t want him to change. This was the Bellamy that she loved, the man who would always be there, her protector, her champion. They would work it out as they went she knew.  
  
“I understand that Bellamy and I will do my best when things get difficult and it’s important but you have to remember to talk to me; not just go off and do something with no explanation about what is going on, okay? I can deal with anything as long as I understand.”  
  
“Okay, I get that, and I agree. I love you.”  
  
“Yeah, I kinda like you too!” she laughed.  
  
“You will pay for that!”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Absolutely. I can be really wicked when provoked you know.” His voice was a low murmur that sounded like rustling silk. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled when her heartbeat sped up.  
  
“Okay,” she said with a sigh, wishing he was there with her right then to show her just how wicked he could be. “I love you my delicious, wicked vampire lover. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh God Clarke, I can’t wait either. Good night,” he said, knowing he had to end the call or he’d be at her door in a matter of seconds.  
  
“Good night Bellamy.” She pressed the end button and sighed, leaning back amongst the down pillows and closed her eyes; she fell asleep and dreamt of her vampire lover.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on Bellamy’s door; he was just getting ready to climb into the freezer and he let out an exasperated breath. He was tired and he really wanted some uninterrupted freezer time, but he guessed it would have to wait.  
  
At the door stood Jasper, looking very uncomfortable. Bellamy raised an eyebrow and stepped aside so the Jasper could come into the room. Bellamy noticed that he was paler than usual, and his hands were shaking too.  
  
“Do you need to feed Jasper?” he asked, concern for the young vamp making him curious.  
  
“Uh, no…maybe. Bellamy, I gotta talk to you.”  
  
“Well, you have my attention Jasper,” he said while he poured him a glass of O+. “What’s on your mind?”  
  
“It’s Audrey, or, well really about um, how we…I’ve never uh… you see, and I don’t know what to do.” The words came tumbling out and Bellamy tried to follow along and make sense of them.  
  
Bellamy thought for a moment and then pinched the bridge of his nose as it all started to make sense. The sex talk – he was going to have to have the sex talk with Jasper. He groaned; how the hell was he supposed to talk to Jasper about it when he wasn’t comfortable with it himself?  
  
Bellamy poured himself a stiff shot of scotch and added a splash of the O+, just for good measure. “What exactly are you curious about Jasper? Give me an idea of what you need to know.”  
  
“I’ve never, I mean, not even in school and now I’m a vampire and it, well it changes things – I think – and I don’t know what to do or how to do it.”  
  
_Oh God, it was worse than he thought; not only had Jasper never bitten someone during sex, he’d never had sex._  
  
Bellamy spent the next hour talking about the sexual act itself and some possible variations. Jasper alternately flushed and then paled all the while sipping nervously on his drink. Bellamy couldn’t tell if he was really following or not.  
  
“But I’ll have to bite her won’t I, to uh, achieve – you know?”  
  
“Well, I’d advise biting yourself at first Jasper until you feel sure you can control yourself. When you were first trained we taught you how to feed fresh; it’s like that but you’ll be caught up in the rush and it’s hard to control it all.”  
  
Bellamy was thinking about his own fear of biting Clarke, of maintaining control. How on earth can he teach that control to Jasper when he felt so unsure of his own?  
  
“Just go-slow with-it Jasper; it’s the best thing I can advise. Take your time, for both of your sakes. Stay in control.”  
  
Jasper left a little while later and Bellamy sat back in the chair feeling as if he’d only made matters worse. Clarke wanted him to turn her eventually and how could he when he had no idea in hell how to handle it all? Feeling bummed out he finally climbed into the freezer, but it was a long time before oblivion overtook him.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
The next morning was such a rush of activities that it passed by in a blur. After going back to the dress shop to make sure the alterations were correct the women stopped for a quick bite of lunch before heading to their spa appointments. Clarke decided to indulge in every single bit of pampering that she could, as did the other women.  
  
Clarke had a hot stone massage followed by a mud treatment; a facial, pedicure, manicure and deep cleansing and conditioning for her hair followed. By the time they were done all the women glowed and looked beautiful. When they got back to Clarke’s room, they discovered that the dresses had been delivered; they were freshly steamed and perfect. Excitement rippled through Clarke as she looked at the dress and she couldn’t wait to get ready. She went into the bathroom and saw that all Bellamys’ personal items were missing; his razor, brush and other things and she figured he must have come and got them while they were at the spa. She knew it was only because he needed them to get ready, but it was a terribly lonely feeling.  
  
She wandered back out into the living area and sat down with a sigh. Nothing to do now but wait until it was time to get ready but that wasn’t for another hour or more. She closed her eyes and listened for a few minutes as Raven and Harper compared their pedicures with Harper laughing because she couldn’t really see her feet.  
  
A knock on the door startled her out of her musings and she sat up straight and watched as her mom opened the door. Wells was waiting on the other side and looked in the room, seeing all the women gathered there.  
  
“Hey, am I interrupting?” he said as he smiled at them. “Harper, look at you! You look beautiful.” He walked to her and hugged her tight and then grinned at her belly. “Number two I believe?”  
  
She nodded yes and watched his eyes travel to Clarke who had stood up at his entrance. She grabbed Raven’s arm and tried to tug her towards the door, where Abby was already heading. Raven stood her ground for a moment and then with a reluctant sigh followed Harper and Abby.  
  
Outside as the door closed, she complained, “I don’t know why we had to leave for heaven’s sake! It’s just Wells!”  
  
Abby put her arm around her shoulders and said, “Come along Raven. Give them some space.”  
  
Inside the suite Wells swallowed hard, completely caught up in the glow radiating from Clarke. She was happy, inside and out and that was the best thing he could have seen.  
  
He and Clarke’s past made them both stop and take pause at times. He had often worried about her in the past, the head-long jumps into some of her dangerous stories and now the cases at the DA’s office. He loved her and always would; he wasn’t ‘in love’ with her and hadn’t been for years but that didn’t stop the caring and concern he had for her or the desire to want to protect her. He hoped that she didn’t need protecting from herself.  
  
She had fallen in love with Blake and Wells hoped that he was the right man for her. He’d obviously taken steps to protect her; had he avenged Josh for her? Wells was sure that he had, and he didn’t fault him a bit for it. He only wondered how much Clarke actually knew for sure. She wrote in her diary that he was a vampire but was that just some romantic notion? He wished he knew because one thing was for sure; there was definitely something about him that wasn’t quite human Wells had to admit.  
  
He’d decided he was okay with that too.  
  
“Wow, you look happy Clarke, very happy.” He looked around the room and saw the dress hanging on a rack and whistled. “That the dress? You will look stunning in it,” he told her.  
  
She walked across the room and hugged him, blushing delightfully. “Yes, that’s it. Thank you Wells! Can you believe all this?”  
  
“Pretty remarkable, but then so are you. Murphy must think pretty highly of you to do all this.”  
  
“Um, I think it is probably more for Bellamy; they have been best friends for about fift – um, fifteen years I think.” Clarke’s face flushed briefly, and she shrugged. “A long time anyway. At any rate I do consider myself extremely lucky that so many of you could come for this Wells. Did you bring a date?” she inquired impishly.  
  
“No, no date,” he laughed. “Unless you count Ben.”  
  
“He probably wouldn’t, so I guess I won’t either,” she giggled.  
  
They sat down on the sofa and both turned so that they could look at the other as they talked. “He’s the one for you then?” Wells asked.  
  
“Yes. Do you doubt that Wells?”  
  
“Strangely enough, no. It’s no secret that I didn’t like him much at first but he kind of grows on a person, you know?”  
  
“Yes, I do. He is amazing Wells.”  
  
“So I’ve heard. He’ll take care of you,” he said and smiled as he watched her mouth open to protest. “I mean in the way that a husband and wife take care of one another Clarke. Not that he was going to hold you back in any way.”  
  
She nodded as she caught his meaning. It was still hard for her to think about what Bellamy’s idea of marriage 50 years ago was and what hers now were.  
  
“Well, you’re definitely in good hands. Someone else to worry about you and I know that can be a full time job,” he teased.  
  
“So, you’re handing over the reins, so to speak?”  
  
His eyes flashed quickly with some unrecognizable emotion, but he nodded. “So to speak.” He stood up and held his hand out to her. They walked to the door and he held her close for a moment and kissed her on the forehead. “Be happy Clarke – always.”  
  
“You too Wells.” She watched him walk down the hall with the merest hint of tears stinging her eyes. She stepped back in the room and closed the door thoughtfully. She could only hope that he would find his own perfect love someday.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Around six the women came back to get ready. The ceremony was to take place at seven, so they had plenty of time to make sure everything was perfect. They all applied their make up in front of the huge vanity mirror in the bathroom, comparing colors and tilting their heads this way and that to make sure it looked good.  
  
“Clarke, is your mascara waterproof?” Harper asked, ever practical and vigilant.  
  
“Yes, it is – I was thinking ahead. What about you Mom?”  
  
“Mine too sweetheart. And just what makes you think I’ll cry anyway?” she smiled.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes and giggled, “Get real. We’ll both probably sob like babies.”  
  
“Me too,” Harper said, and Raven nodded in agreement.  
  
“Ah jeez people, come on! It’s a wedding, not a funeral. Although some would say…” Raven teased.  
  
“At least we’re in good company.” Clarke stared into the mirror looking at all their eyes and added “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else with anyone else. Thank you all so much.”  
  
“Ah, now she’s done it,” Raven said, handing out tissues. “C’mon, group hug!”  
  
By 6:30 Raven, Harper and Abby were slipping into their dresses. “Holy cow, you guys look fantastic!” Clarke exclaimed.  
  
“I resemble that remark,” Harper quipped, smoothing the dress over her belly.  
  
“Seriously, you can hardly even tell in that dress. Really good choice guys,” Clarke said. And it was true, only from the side could you really tell she was pregnant.  
  
Monty brought Jordan in to the room and they helped him get dressed in his little tux; he was going to be the ring bearer although Harper was afraid he was so shy he might not make it down the aisle. They decided that after Monty walked Abby to her seat, he would walk down the aisle with Jordan.  
  
Next was Clarke’s dress. They slipped it over her head and fastened it up, admiring how beautiful she looked.  
  
Abby handed Clarke a box and she opened it revealing her mother’s pearl necklace. It had been her grandmother’s necklace first; she had worn it on her wedding day and so had Abby.  
  
“Your ‘something borrowed’,” Abby said with a smile as she fastened the clasp.  
  
“Now all you need is the ‘something new’,” Raven commented. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Raven answered it revealing Murphy bearing another box.  
  
“Did I hear someone say, ‘something new’?” he asked. “Wow.” He stared at Clarke and thought that Bellamy was one lucky guy.  
  
“I’m sure you did,” Raven mumbled, allowing him to enter the room. No one else heard the remark but he did and gave her a quick wink and then laughed.  
  
“A gift for the bride from her groom,” he said, proffering the box to Clarke.  
  
She reached for it and smiled. She couldn’t wait to see what it was. As she opened it she saw a beautiful set of pearl earrings that would go perfectly with the necklace. “How did he know?”  
  
“He asked, and I showed him the necklace,” Abby told her, helping her to slip them on.  
  
“Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue,” she recited, touching each item. The tiara was still sitting in the tissue paper and Murphy smiled as he saw it.  
  
“Masquerading as a fairy princess?” he asked.  
  
“Aren’t all girls supposed to on their wedding day?” Clarke murmured. She picked up the tiara and held it out to her mom. “Will you please Mom?”  
  
“Of course sweetie.” Abby picked up the tiara and set it on Clarke’s head, sliding the combs into place securely. “There, go look in the mirror.”  
  
Clarke could only stare into the mirror; she did sort of look like a princess she realized with a giggle.  
  
“Well, on that note I shall leave you ladies! Clarke, you look perfect.” It was an uncharacteristically serious remark from him, and Clarke’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Murphy knew exactly what that was about and added, “Don’t get used to it!” With a wave he left the room and the ladies to whatever they still had to do.  
  
The next knock on the door was Marcus; Harper let him in and he smiled at them all. “Never have I seen a more beautiful group of women,” he declared. “Harper, Raven and Abby, they are ready for you downstairs. I’ll bring Clarke down in a moment.”  
  
Abby stopped to kiss her precious daughter on the cheek and told her, “I’ll see you down there sweetie. Deep breaths!”  
  
Clarke stood in the middle of the room; her hands clasped in front of her to keep them from trembling. Marcus pulled her close and kissed her cheek and then patted her back gently. “It’s all okay Clarke.”  
  
“I know; I can’t believe how nervous I am!” she exhaled. “Silly…”  
  
“Not at all. I’m scared too,” he told her.  
  
“You? Why?”  
  
“I guess I always dreamed that I would one day walk you down the aisle, but I never really knew for sure if it would happen. Now that it has, it’s just all hitting me – that you are all grown up and getting married.”  
  
“I used to pretend you were my daddy,” she said, her blue eyes huge and round as she waited to see what he would say to that.  
  
“Me too. Clarke, being a parent isn’t just biology; that’s about this important,” he said holding up in thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. “What’s in here,” he said, patting his heart “That’s what makes someone a parent. Love Clarke. It’s all about love.”  
  
She pursed her lips for a moment, thinking about her conversation with her mother the night before. “You’ve always been there for me; Mom too. She told me that her first kiss was with you Marcus.”  
  
“Yes it was.” He smiled at the memory, lost in that first and only love. “She was really something back then – still is.”  
  
“Yes, the best mother anyone could ask for. And likewise, you were the best father anyone could have. So many of my memories of my childhood revolve around you; you coached my softball team, put up with Raven, Harper and I hanging around all the time. I remember when I was 5 and you helped me to learn to ride my bike!”  
  
He laughed, seeing her wobbling down the street. He’d hold his breath every time he let go of her and then run like crazy to catch her before she toppled over. “You were so damn stubborn, wouldn’t let me put training wheels on the bike because you thought they were for sissies.”  
  
“Yeah, until finally at the end of that day you let go and I just kept on going. I remember feeling the wind brushing across my face as I rode to the end of the cul de sac and managed to turn the bike around. It was all great until I hit that hole or bump or whatever and that guy came…” The accident flashed brightly in her memory. She had hit the pavement hard and it had knocked the wind out of her. Bellamy picked her up and cradled her for a moment before letting her down after she caught her breath. “It was Bellamy, wasn’t it?” she asked, her voice so quiet it was barely a whisper.  
  
“Yes, it was. That was the first time I had officially met him. I always felt better, knowing that he was around, after what had happened.”  
  
She nodded her head shakily, fighting back tears. “Always there. My shadow man and my Dad…”  
  
“Come on Clarke, let’s get you downstairs. That man down there is very excited and waiting none too patiently for you.”  
  
Clarke took his arm and let him lead her towards her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have 4 more storied in my vampire series, all completed. But I have to say that I think in the end this one will be the last one I post here. I guess Bellamy as a vamp is a bit too far for many of you. But I have loved this story. I may post the others on Watt Pad. 
> 
> Next chapter: The wedding reception provides an awkward exchange between Raven and Murphy. But Murphy realizes for the first time that there may be more to Raven than he thought. Clarke worries that Bellamy will gets sick if he eats any cake, but he handles it well. Abby and Bellamy have a quiet conversation that makes her worried.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a wedding! But does it all go off without a hitch? Mostly of course because it's a wedding!

_July 7, 2008  
  
Its early morning, Bellamy is still ensconced in his freezer, capturing a few more minutes of slumber, or rest, whatever vampires do. Bellamy says it’s not exactly sleep but it seems like it is to me.   
  
I am a married woman now! Clarke Blake! Sounds nice doesn’t it? I thought about hyphenating Griffin-Blake or even just keeping Griffin, but easily decided against it. I am perfectly happy to take his name and I know that there is a part of him that would be hurt if I didn’t. He would say it was okay, but he wouldn’t really be. As we’ve said, he’s kind of old school. This is a compromise I can happily live with.  
  
Our wedding was perfect, everything about it. I think very few brides have been so joyfully surprised as to find it all done except for the final choice of a dress. My mother, Raven and Harper accomplished so much in a really small window of time but I’m afraid it has taken its toll on Mom; she looked really tired last night when Bellamy and I slipped out of the reception. I hope she is okay – I mean that I hope that nothing is wrong with her.  
  
We leave in a couple of hours to go to Seattle. Much to my surprise, Bellamy has a house there, or very near there, on Puget Sound. He owns 5,000 acres that he bought from the Suquamish tribe. There is actually a large preserve there, tribal lands that are very beautiful he tells me. Part of his agreement with the tribe is that he will never allow hunting on the land for recreational purposes. I can’t wait to see the house, which overlooks the sound. To say that I’m amazed about it would be an understatement but I have put it down to one of the undoubtedly many things I don’t know about him.  
  
We are slowly developing a rhythm to our relationship, a comfort in our communicative effort that feels good for both of us. He knows so much more about me than I do him and he is opening up to me, letting me in and I think it is easier for him when there isn’t this immediate pressure of ‘tell me now’. I was so afraid for so long that he was hiding things that I felt as if I had to push all the time; now that I’m more relaxed about it all he just seems to talk so much more. Maybe we are both learning something.  
  
It was good seeing so many people at the wedding; I hadn’t seen Max and Mark in ages, and we had a bit of time to chat and catch up. Elka was there, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat, so happy that Bellamy and I were married. I have a lot to thank her for I think because she has kicked Bellamy in the butt several times in the past he says; he told me that he would never have come back to LA except that Elka told him to stop running. In an amazing and surprising move, he did.   
  
Jasper and Audrey are so cute together; both seem sort of hesitant around one another but they both can’t seem to take their eyes off the other either; it’s so much fun to watch.  
  
Ah…love. Nothing like it!  
  
Later…_  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
As Clarke and Marcus walked through the halls downstairs they walked away from where the wedding chapel was. Clarke frowned, clearly puzzled. “Isn’t the chapel that way,” she said, nodding to the hall that led to the right.  
  
“Yes, but that’s not where we are going,” he told her.  
  
Very curious now she kept quiet and continued to walk with Marcus. Soon she could see her mom and the others waiting for them.   
  
“Okay, Monty can walk me to my seat now!” Abby hugged Clarke one last time and took Monty’s arm as the door opened. Clarke saw the fountains outside and realized where they were.  
  
She caught her breath and choked back a sob. “The fountain…we met at the fountain in LA.”  
  
Marcus smiled down at her and patted her hand. “Bellamy wanted this to be special for you.”  
  
She continued to watch as Monty came back and took Jordan’s hand, leading him down the aisle. Clarke felt giddy and flushed and her heart was racing with excitement. At the angle she was standing she couldn’t see all the way to the alter but she watched as far as she could as, often stopping to smile at various guests along the way.  
  
Then it was Raven’s time to make that walk; she turned and gave Clarke a cheeky grin and a wink before she started on her way. Harper handed Clarke her bouquet and waited until Raven made it all the way down the aisle before starting down herself.  
  
She and Marcus stepped forward and Clarke could see Bellamy waiting at the altar, the fountains making a beautiful backdrop. They were lit up as they sprayed, and Clarke thought she had never seen anything more beautiful. All grew quiet and stood up as the music started and Clarke bit her lower lip when she recognized it.  
  
_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover_  
  
“Let’s go Clarkey; it’s time to follow your heart.”  
  
As Bellamy saw her for the first time in her gown his knees went weak and his mouth suddenly had all the attributes of the Sahara desert. Every other person gathered here was suddenly gone; it was only he and Clarke. Their eyes met as she walked towards him, towards their destiny and Bellamy felt tears spring to his eyes. He took a deep gulp of air, trying to steady himself and Murphy cast him a sidelong glance and said, “Steady boyo; it ain’t even begun yet – no time to pass out!”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Bellamy couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she walked down the aisle, small hand resting on Marcus’ arm. Her heart was beating rapidly and she had the tiniest flush that made her glow with the lights of the fountains providing a magical backdrop. Slowly and steadily they made their way down the aisle, keeping time with the slow rhythm of the song.   
  
_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover._  
  
Bellamy knew it was one of Clarke’s favorites; it was on her iPod and she had several CD’s with it featured on it as well as the fact that she often hummed it as she worked or picked up around the house. It was a perfect song for her to walk down the aisle to.  
  
When they were standing before Bellamy Marcus leaned down and kissed her cheek and said, “I love you Clarkey.”  
  
Her eyes brimming with unshed tears she kissed him back and said, “I love you too Dad.”  
  
He stepped away and took his seat next to Abby, quickly wiping a tear away. She looked radiant as she stood there next to Bellamy and he couldn’t have been prouder of her right here, right now.  
  
_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover_  
  
The officiate smiled at Bellamy and Clarke and the guests and began to speak:  
  
“We are gathered here this evening to witness the sacred vows of Bellamy and Clarke. The decision to join two lives, two souls into one union is much like combining ingredients in a recipe.” He paused while the guests chuckled a bit over his analogy.  
  
“You must combine love, respect, honesty, trust and faith for it to work. Also, do not forget the most important ingredient of all, humor for without it no union stands a chance.”  
  
He cleared his throat and opened a book, reading: "Love is friendship caught fire; it is quiet, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. Love is content with the present, hopes for the future, and does not brood over the past. It is the day-in and day-out chronicles of irritations, problems, compromises, small disappointments, big victories, and working toward common goals. If you have love in your life, it can make up for a great many things you lack. If you do not have it, no matter what else there is, it is not enough."  
  
“Bellamy and Clarke, are you ready to join one another in the bonds of matrimony?”  
  
“We are,” Bellamy and Clarke answered together.   
  
“Do you Clarke, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Bellamy to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
  
"I do."  
  
“Clarke, please place the ring on Bellamy’s finger.”  
  
“Do you Bellamy, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Clarke to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Bellamy, please place the ring on Clarke’s finger.”  
  
“Please turn to one another and join hands as you repeat these words together.”  
  
“There was a time when I felt all alone, but then the sun shined upon me, bringing the gifts of love and friendship.”  
  
Bellamy and Clarke said the words together, feeling their impact and acknowledging their truth. Both had tears in their eyes as they continued. Clarke’s teeth lightly worried her lower lip, making Bellamy smile.  
  
_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her_  
  
“This eternal love, shared and expressed by our two hearts opens our lives to all the possibilities before us. Before, I had only given but failed to accept and receive love with grace. Now, I am no longer alone; your warmth overwhelms my spirit and fills my soul. I am alive with your love.”  
  
Bellamy traced the silent tears that ran down Clarke’s face with his heart; they echoed within him. He knew that he would never again be alone or lonely because this woman would share forever with him - if he were only strong enough to make it happen.  
  
“Bellamy and Clarke, I would like to read to you an Apache Wedding Blessing. May it bring you joy and comfort in your lives ahead.  
  
_The Apache Wedding Blessing  
  
Now you will feel no rain,  
For each of you will be shelter to the other.  
Now you will feel no cold,  
For each of you will be warmth to the other.  
Now there is no more loneliness,  
For each of you will be companion to the other.  
Now you are two bodies,  
But there is only one life before you.  
Go now to your dwelling place,  
To enter into the days of your togetherness.  
And may your days be good and long upon the earth._  
  
“In accordance of the laws by and of the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Bellamy, you may kiss your bride.”  
  
Bellamy claimed her lips; tenderly, lovingly letting his every emotion be felt. Clarke’s knees felt weak and her toes curled as his lips swept hers, languidly molding them together in a sacred dance.  
  
Their family and friends jumped to their feet, erupting in an ovation of love and support for them. Clarke laughed, the sound bubbling forth like the sweetest of sounds. Bellamy grinned, happier than he had ever been in his life. The hundreds of people who stood at the railings watching the wedding whistled and clapped for the bride and groom, excited to have been a part of it all.  
  
The wedding party and guests made their way to the reception room. It was beautifully decorated thanks to the hotel staff. The buffet was set up and ready for the guests as was the wedding cake.  
  
“Wedding cake?” Clarke asked with a laugh.  
  
“Yep, aim more for the side of my mouth, will you?” he teased, his eyes twinkling.  
  
“Will you get sick Bellamy? I don’t want that to happen.”  
  
“No, it’s only a taste.” He watched the concern wash over her face, and he kissed the tip of her nose and held her close. “It will be fine Clarke. No worries. Nothing could keep me from you tonight!”  
  
“So you missed me last night?”  
  
“You have no idea just how much! How long do we have to stay here anyway?”  
  
“A while yet,” she laughed. “Come on Blake, suck it up and have a good time. We’ve got the rest of our lives to have wild and crazy sex but we only get to do this once!”  
  
“Hey,” he murmured against her ear as he caught her to him, “I’m not the only Blake in this family any more you know.”  
  
“Yes I do! And I like it!”  
  
“Me too baby, me too!”   
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
For the next hour they mingled while people ate and listened as Murphy, Raven and Marcus made speeches to celebrate their marriage. Finally it was time to cut the cake and Clarke was really nervous that she would get too much in Bellamy’s mouth and he would get sick.  
  
They laughed and joked with everyone and when Bellamy placed his hand over Clarke’s so they could cut the cake he realized how badly hers was trembling. He leaned down and kissed her, smiling against her lips. “It’s okay Clarke, I’ll be fine. Now, let’s cut this cake!”  
  
Together they cut, and he picked up a piece and held it out for her, letting her taste some but smearing the rest. She laughed and tried wiping it away with her fingers and did the same for him. They both laughed and kissed again and he could taste the slightest bit of sweet on her mouth; it delighted him and he licked his lips but he could only taste it on hers. The guests clapped and Raven and Cami came and cut the cake into serving pieces and helped to distribute them. Bellamy and Clarke headed into the restroom to wipe the remains off of their faces.  
  
When they came back the DJ was setting up; there was a small dance floor and everyone was excited. The champagne was flowing freely for most of the guests except for Harper and her mom. She wondered why her mom wasn’t drinking but then noticed she looked very tired. Maybe she thought that it would make her more tired or sleepy.  
  
The first song started playing and the DJ announced, “This one is for the bride and groom; their first dance as a married couple.” That was accompanied by whistles and cheers as Bellamy led Clarke out to the floor and twirled her around once before they started moving in time to the music.  
  
Bellamy held her close and hummed along with the song, _Moonlight Serenade_. “My kind of music,” he whispered in her ear.  
  
“It’s lovely,” Clarke murmured, the words a mere sigh as she relaxed in his arms. “This wedding was lovely – how will we ever repay Murphy?”  
  
“He’ll think of something!” Bellamy told her with a laugh.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Couples danced together for a while; Clarke danced with Murphy and Wells and even Ben. She still had one more dance though and when she decided what she wanted she went to the DJ and asked for a specific song and the DJ nodded, finding what he wanted. As the strains of _Hero_ began Clarke walked across the floor to Marcus and said, “I believe this is our dance. We can’t have a wedding without the father/daughter dance, can we?”  
  
If Marcus was even the tiniest bit surprised he didn’t show it; he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and smiled as he saw the happiness shining in her eyes.   
  
“Thank you, for all these years. Mom and I wouldn’t have made it without you.”  
  
“You’re wrong Clarke – it’s me who wouldn’t have made it without both of you.”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Raven and Eric stood watching as Clarke and Marcus finished their dance and she sighed, until she saw Murphy across the room chatting with Elka and Cami. Eric followed her eyes and looked at her curiously, wondering what she had against Murphy. He asked her and she just shook her head, as if searching for the right words.  
  
“He’s, he’s…pompous and a player. I can’t stand him,” she told him, drinking down the last of her champagne.   
  
“How do you even know him well enough to say that?”  
  
“I first met him in Tokyo; he’s a business associate of Heroku’s and now we are installing some new data analysis systems for him.”  
  
“Hm, okay. I hope you don’t act like this around him though.”  
  
“NO, of course not. I can be sweet as honey when I must be. I just hope he keeps his distance tonight.”  
  
“You know, the guy went to a lot of expense and trouble to make this wedding happen for Clarke and Bellamy,” he told her and watched as she rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes, lots of trouble – he had to swipe his credit card.”  
  
“Raven, sometimes you are totally impossible, not to mention a bit childish.” He shook his head and finally reached for her empty glass. “I’ll go get us a refill, shall I?”  
  
She nodded and watched as he walked away, towards the refreshment tables. When she looked up again Murphy was standing in front of her.  
  
“Don’t do that!”  
  
“What, sneak up on you with my crafty vampire abilities? We have many you know, like hearing.”  
  
_Oh God. He had heard her comments. He would torture her now, she knew._  
  
“Look Murphy, it’s been a long day, a long past few days. I’m tired and bitchy, so don’t mess with me.”  
  
He actually laughed at her words and she saw the twinkle in his eyes telling her that she had really amused him by that comment. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Eric approached them, holding the refilled glasses and Murphy said, “Would you mind if I asked Raven to dance?”  
  
Eric had to work really hard to keep a smile off of his face; Raven looked outraged and he thought this was good payback for her. “Please, feel free Mr. Murphy.”  
  
“Just Murphy, please. Raven?” he said, offering her his hand. She only looked at it in panic.  
  
She looked like she had been treed as she swallowed down a lump the size of a tennis ball. Looking rapidly back and forth between Eric and Murphy she wasn’t sure who she was the most upset with right now but there was no graceful way to escape so she nodded and followed Murphy to the dance floor. He tried to take her hand to lead her out, but she quickly pulled it away.  
  
The song that was playing was fast one and she was thankful for that. For about 10 seconds until the next song came up. Great she thought, Michael Buble’s _Almost Home_. Slow and there was no escape; Murphy acknowledged that with a tilt of his head and grin. “Shall we?”  
  
For several moments she only looked at him and then allowed him to pull her into his arms. Close, much too close she decided contemplating trying to wiggle away but she didn’t want to make a scene. As she took his hand she hissed, “Back off a bit.”  
  
He complied and looked down at her, still smiling. He was a devil, he admitted it.  
  
He tried another tactic, “The conversion is going well I’m told. Roan certainly got a gem when he hired you Raven.” He meant the compliment sincerely, but he could tell she didn’t think so.  
  
She glared at him, telling herself the song was almost half over. She cast a wistful look towards the edge of the dance floor as if to make a quick escape.  
  
“I’d still like to steal you away from him,” he said and laughed as she raised an eyebrow in irritation. “Only in business my dear. I would gladly double your salary.”  
  
“Money means nothing to me; I have plenty.” Her eyes speared him in defiance.  
  
“Well, then how about a company car, say a Ferrari?”  
  
She shrugged and said, “I have a Maserati.”  
  
“Well, clearly Heroku is the winner Raven. A very lucky man indeed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Bellamy and Abby watched Clarke dance with Wells. Raven, Eric, Harper and Monty were on the floor as well as many of the other guests. The song playing was _Someday_, a song that was popular when they were in college. They were teaching everyone how to do a sort of line dance that they had done back then. They both smiled as they watched them clap and then spin and walk forward. Even Jasper was having a go at it and Bellamy had to admit he did well. He heard Abby sigh softly and squirm in her chair a bit and cast a surreptitious glance from the corner of his eyes.  
  
“You look tired Abby,” Bellamy commented.  
  
“Yes, I am; but it’s all been worth it you know. She is so happy.”  
  
“I’ll do my best to assure that she always is.”  
  
“I know that Bellamy; I’ll never doubt that.”  
  
“But?” he asked, knowing that there was a ‘but’.  
  
“What happens in a few years when she wants to be – become like you? You know that she will.”  
  
He frowned, understanding just how much that bothered her. “She has mentioned it; she told me that if anything ever happened to her she would want to be turned. I just don’t know if I can Abby.”  
  
“What? You mean she has asked and you don’t know if you will?” Anger sparked her eyes, making them look like shards of broken glass.  
  
“I – it would be hard.”  
  
“But it’s obviously what she would want.”  
  
“And you’re okay with that?” he asked her curiously.  
  
“It’s not my decision. It’s what she wants. Living forever with the one you love wouldn’t be a bad thing.”  
  
Her words shocked Bellamy and made him ask, “What about you and Marcus Abby? Have you thought about it too?”  
  
She blanched and looked quickly away; the pained look on her face had answered his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't recognize it, the song woven throughout the chapter is the Beatle's 'Something' (in the way she moves) One of my own favorite sappy, romantic songs. 
> 
> The song 'Someday' is by Sugar Ray out of the '90's.
> 
> Next chapter: After a wedding we have to have a honeymoon, right? Oh, and sex!


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon supplies some answers Clarke has been waiting for, as well as some delicious sex!

_July 10, 2018  
  
I have fallen in love with this house, this place. Maybe it’s the idyllic or classical honeymoon happiness but at any rate I know I never want it to end. Sadly, in 2 days it will. We will head back to LA and our regular lives. I guess I’m okay with that, but I will miss this time together. It has been a learning and growing time for us and has helped to put us on the same page about many things.  
  
Yes, I said many things – there will obviously be things that we are never completely going to see eye to eye on like my continuing to work. He wants me to stay home, maybe help him with some cases. While I would love that I’d miss having my own job and contributing to our financial lives. Compromise: I’ll continue to work until I have the baby; if we are so lucky as to get pregnant.   
  
Second issue, he loves the loft and its sleek and contemporary furnishings. I don’t dislike it at all; it is the epitome of Bellamy and I feel happy and welcome there, but I need a bit more ‘lightness’ in my settings. When he furnished the bedroom for me (which I adore) he did it with my tastes in mind. We’ll keep his furniture downstairs and I will add some ‘Clarke’ touches here and there to make it my home too.  
  
Negotiations are going quite well! Of course, the wildly erotic and frequent sex helps a lot! (Vampires apparently have no ‘off’ button!)  
  
Money was a huge thing though; no matter what kind of job I have I’ll never be able to contribute what he does to our lives. He is a millionaire and I had no idea of that. He owns the building we live in and thanks to Murphy’s investments over the years he has a very comfortable bank account. It is enough that if neither of us ever worked again and we only lived off the interest of those accounts we’d still have way more money than we would need. It boggles my mind…  
  
I am going to make an appointment first thing Monday with my OB/GYN to find out what we need to do so that I can be inseminated. I was never really sure if I would ever want kids; I love them, but I guess I’m not sure if I ever saw myself with them. I have come to understand that I was never with a man that I wanted to share that with. Now I can’t imagine not having kids with Bellamy; I only hope that it can happen because both of us will be disappointed if it doesn’t. We talked about adoption as a backup plan and it would probably be okay for us. We’ll see what nature has in store for us though.  
  
Later…_  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Three days before…  
  
Bellamy and Clarke managed to escape the reception relatively unnoticed. Bellamy had taken her by the hand and led her quietly down the hallway to their room. He unlocked it and picked her up, carrying her over the threshold.  
  
She giggled, her arms wrapped around his neck and said, “This is our hotel room Bellamy, I don’t think it counts as our threshold!”  
  
“What do you mean you don’t think it counts? Of course, it counts!” He sat her down and nuzzled against her neck breathing in her scent. At the feel of his cool face against her neck a shiver of delight ran up her spine, raising goose bumps along her arms and shoulders. Her heart sped up and Bellamy smiled at her reaction to him. His lips slid up her neck and traced along her jaw before settling on her lips, drinking in the sweet nectar that was Clarke.   
  
He kicked the door closed behind him and then had an afterthought and set her down on the floor. Her knees started to give away and he held her up for a moment until she could steady herself. He opened the door again and hung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign out to keep out any unexpected or unwanted guests.   
  
They both looked around the room; it was filled with roses and a bottle of champagne in a silver ice bucket. The scent from the roses was heady, even to Clarke’s human nose. Bellamy leaned his back against the closed door, his hands behind him as her took her in, from the tips of her toes to the tiara sitting on her head. She was radiant, stunning and she was his. _Clarke, my Clarke…_  
  
She was nervous he noted; the vein in the side of her neck was pulsing rapidly. He was nervous too he thought with a laugh; after all, his last wedding day hadn’t gone so well. He went to her and wrapped her in his arms, and he felt her small body relax a bit as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him, that spot where, if he were still human a rapid staccato would be a tell-tale giveaway as to his excitement.  
  
“I love you,” she sighed. “Don’t ever let me go Bellamy.”  
  
“Never Clarke. I love you too. Would you like a glass of champagne?”  
  
She gave a small, flustered laugh and nodded, the movement stirring his senses with the scent of her hair, her skin. This was his idea of heaven he acknowledged, feeling her warmth against his chill, inhaling her sweetness into his parched and barren soul. She completed him.  
  
He opened the bottle and then poured a splash into the flutes, enough to make a toast. After he pushed the cork back into the bottle and sat it in the bucket, he raised his glass and said, “To love and finding your heart’s desire”. He softly touched his glass with hers.  
  
“To forever,” she answered, her gaze never wavering from his. The look was almost mischievous he realized, as if she was daring him to dispute her words. His eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch and then he grinned.   
  
He knew that in the end she would get exactly what she wanted.  
  
They each took sips of their drinks and then Clarke sat hers down on the table. “Bellamy, I need you. I can’t wait another minute; make love to me.”  
  
Almost before she finished the sentence, he had pulled her into his arms and found her lips with his. She sighed as he claimed her and let herself melt into him. Her stomach began to tighten and dance with excitement as she felt his body against hers.   
  
Suddenly the only thing in her world was Bellamy and he filled her senses; the clean smell of his skin, the taste of his lips, the soft brush of his hands on her body. A spell was being woven around them, intricately entwining them in its arms. It was heady; it felt as if the room around them vanished and all that mattered was the two of them thrilling to the intoxicating rush of emotion and sensation only held back by tenuous floodgates.  
  
He was aroused; hard and ready for her and she felt the same way as she did; he could smell her arousal and it called to him, leading him to the one place he was meant to be- with her. His hands reached down her back, trying to find the zipper for her dress and she smiled against his mouth and murmured, “It’s on the side Bellamy.”  
  
He felt gauche and like a fumbling teenager as his long fingers found the tab and slid it downwards with a quiet whisper. The dress slipped down her body in a silken rush, pooling on the floor like an errant moonbeam. She wore no bra, only a pair of panties that were a mere wisp of fabric fragrantly imbued with her desire. He slid his hands down over her hips and caught the elastic band with his thumbs and pushed it down over her satiny skin; the gentleness of the touch left a trail of raised goose bumps in its path. His lips followed the trail, caressing with tantalizingly soft kisses that made her shiver with delight.  
  
Clarke pulled his head up so that she could kiss him and rubbed her tongue across his lips and lightly pulled on his lower lip with her teeth, licking and kissing it, then repeated this with his upper lip. Teasing and torture would be the strategy of the day she decided. Her breasts were against his chest; the crinkly hairs were teasing her nipples and driving her crazy. Bellamy reached up to play with her nipples and she grabbed his hand and kissed it, then sucked on his finger to get his mind off her breasts. Clarke knew she wouldn’t be able to finish teasing him if he started caressing her.  
  
She suddenly backed away from him and started working on the buttons of his shirt; he was only too happy to help and before she knew it both shirt and slacks were lying on the floor along with her dress. Shoes and socks surrendered themselves to the impromptu closet on the floor and they stood there, gazing at one another, their eyes adoring each other. She held out her hand and he took it, raising it to his lips and he kissed her palm, tickling it lightly with his tongue in teasing stokes. Clarke sighed and a low moan escaped her, bubbling up from deep in her chest. She moved to the bed with Bellamy following behind.

Bellamy reached up and carefully removed the tiara that was still perched on her head. He smiled at it and whispered, “Princess, I adore you.”

“Princess,” she gave a throaty laugh at his words.

“Um hm. I used to watch you on your birthdays wearing your tiara. Your grandpa gave it to you and referred to you as ‘princess’ and so I guess I always thought of you like that too.”  
  
As soon as she was on the bed he wrapped himself around her, holding her close as his lips sought hers. The kiss took her breath away with the desire it expressed, a wanting so fierce it pulled her into it with reckless abandon.   
  
Clarke’s mouth worked on his, slowly pushing his lips open and gently caressing his tongue, then boldly stroking it more firmly. His hands made another play for her breasts and she moved them away and said, “Uh unh.”  
  
Her mouth made a leisurely journey down to his jaw which felt rough against her tongue as she stroked it. She tickled him under the chin with her tongue, little short strokes that made him moan. His throat tasted wonderful and had the faint odor that was all Bellamy clinging to it. He smelled warm and sexy and her mouth ranged farther down his neck to where his neck and shoulder met in a sinewy delta and lightly bit that place, the place where the softly muscled neck meets the hardness of the collar bone. She licked it delicately, and then blew warm air on it and was rewarded with a shiver and a low growl.  
  
His hands were no longer trying to explore her, he knew she wasn’t going to let them; they were lying clenched at his sides but she could tell it wasn’t easy for them to stay there. Clarke shifted her mouth downwards to his chest, letting her breasts drag along his chest which made both of them groan with the aching contact. She loved how her breasts felt against the crinkly hair on his chest.  
  
She let her mouth roam and continue its downward exploration, stopping to linger over his nipples, rubbing first softly with her tongue and then harder, the tip pushing against his hardened flesh. She felt them stiffen under her ministrations and then kissed each one lovingly. Clarke tried everything on him that she liked, nipping, swirling and sucking and was rewarded for her effort as his breathing became more rapid and he was softly moaning. Her warm fingertips traced over the firm muscles of his sleek abdomen, delighting in the washboard feel of him. She thrilled as she felt the muscles contract under her hands and she playfully tickled the cool skin of his belly, running her fingers through the short silky hairs as she slid her mouth down to play there as well.  
  
She found his naval and traced it softly with her tongue and smiled as his stomach contracted as he sucked in a deep breath. She was close to her very hard and sexy destination and couldn’t hold out any longer—her mouth found his cock and visited it with soft, wet kisses. She adoringly licked up and down his hard shaft, loving the feel on him on her tongue. His skin felt like velvet over steel under her tongue and lips and she thrilled to it.  
  
Bellamy’s hands started to play with her hair, not pushing, just caressing her and it was wonderful. His body was rigid because he was so aroused and she knew she had to be careful, she didn’t want to push him too fast.  
  
She held him in her hands like a luscious lollipop, slowly licking and then swirling her tongue wetly over the ultra-sensitive head. Clarke’s mouth suddenly dropped onto him, taking him deeply into the depths of her throat which caused him to lift his hips off the bed, his need unbridled as his hips moved of their own volition. She sucked gently then withdrew her mouth very slowly, only to take him in deeply again and again. His moans were more urgent now, needing more and she gave him the best she could, making love to him as if it were the most precious gift she could give to him.  
  
He cried out, “Enough, stop! I need to be inside you, please baby. I can’t last much longer.”  
  
Clarke obliged him by sitting on him and sliding his hardened length into her already drenched body. She rode him quickly and came just as quickly, her contractions almost pushing Bellamy over the edge as well. One minute she was on top and the next Bellamy had her on her back, driving into her quickly with long and slow strokes that penetrated her deeply.  
  
Together they rode their passion, unleashing it and pushing as hard and fast as they could go. Bellamy felt her body begin its contractions again and he let himself go, heading for the edge as well.   
  
His face changed, paled with his fangs showing. She had never seen him more beautiful. She pulled him down to her and kissed him hard, her small hands caressing his cheeks in love.  
  
She saw it in his eyes and bit her lip, drawing a bit of blood and he caught the heady fragrance as her endorphins signaled that she was near orgasm. He licked her lip, tasting the sweetness and slid his lips down to her neck, tongue seeking the spot that was his alone and bit gently, letting the sweet warmth flood his mouth.  
  
It was no surprise when she bit his shoulder, drawing his blood as well and she savored the taste as she lapped at it before the wound quickly closed. They both cried out with the intensity of their orgasms, their bodies grinding together to heighten the intensity.  
  
Bellamy gently pulled his fangs from her neck and lavishly tended to the small puncture marks, loving the shivers that his attentions caused. Clarke wrapped her arms around him and tried to catch her breath which was ragged as they held each other, their sweat-dampened bodies nestling together contentedly.  
  
He kissed her, his tongue playing over the still puffy bite on her lip. “You didn’t have to do that Clarke – I was going to bite you baby. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
  
“Just insurance, that’s all.” She ran her hands over his back and felt the quickly cooling sweat on it. She kissed the spot on his shoulder that she had bitten, licking up a bit of blood that was left on it. It made her feel different when she tasted his blood; more alive maybe but if forced to she knew she would have a hard time explaining it.   
  
Suddenly she remembered the night in Reno when he told her they would have to talk about it, and she asked him about it now. His eyes sparked silver for a moment and he worried his lower lip for a moment as he thought of how to explain it all to her.  
  
He let his fingers play in her damp hair for a moment, pushing a few stray tendrils away from her face. “Clarke, to a vampire the bite means many different things. On its dark side it can mean superiority, vengeance, triumph, subjugation or domination of an enemy, or death. It also can mean love; it’s how we can show and share our love, the emotions that flow through the blood heighten and sweeten the blood of the ones we love. It also binds two individuals, a – a sort of mating actually or possession. When I bit you, other vamps could smell it and to them, you belong to me.”  
  
Her eyes opened wide as she heard his words. Anger sparked in her crystal blue eyes and she started to speak, “Bellamy…” until he placed a finger over her lips to silence her.  
  
“Let me finish, okay?” She nodded wordlessly and he continued, “It’s like a beacon to other vamps and most would never cross that line. You already know how possessive we are, territorial. Those are not the best of traits, but it’s there inside of us; it drives us. It causes us to protect what is ours, sometimes fighting to the death Clarke. Not pretty, but very true.  
  
When a vampire mates, it is usually with another vamp. There is an almost mystical or sacred bond that forms and connects our hearts, minds and spirits. When it’s right that is, when we have truly met our mate.”  
  
“Did you share this with Echo?” she asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
“No, never. I’m not sure that Echo was capable of that with anyone, but perhaps I do her an injustice to suggest that. I only know that I never felt that with her. I’ve never felt it with anyone Clarke, not before you. When we are making love, it surrounds us, engulfs us to the point that no one or nothing else exists except each other. Have you felt that?”  
  
“Yes,” she said hesitantly, trying to figure out when it had shifted, when lovemaking with him had become an almost religious experience. When she bit him…  
  
He saw the realization cross her face and smiled; he knew that she understood.  
  
“When I bit you that first time, that’s when it happened. But why?”  
  
“Because you are my true mate; we share our blood now. Murphy recognized it that first morning, remember?”  
  
When they had walked into the bus that morning Murphy had circled her and said ‘Congratulations’; he had known immediately. “So, all vampires know this?”  
  
“Yes, they do. How do you feel about that?”  
  
“I’m happy about it; ecstatic. It explains so many of the feelings that I have that I didn’t understand Bellamy. We’ve always been connected, but now it is tangible for me, for us I think.”  
  
“Yes, it is. And yes, we’ve always been connected my love.”  
  
“I was talking to Marcus, the night before the wedding. I asked him to walk me down the aisle and as we got to talking, I remembered something. When I learned to ride my bike, I fell off the bike and you picked me up.”  
  
Bellamy remembered it all too well; it had scared him to death, watching her fly over the handlebars. “Yes, I did; you scared me badly. I’ve always been there for you Clarke.”  
  
“And you always will be. You know that now you will have to turn me, don’t you?”  
  
He nodded solemnly, murmuring softly, “Yes, I do. I will, I will, I will...” His lips captured hers to seal the bargain, hoping that it wouldn’t have to be too soon.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
The next morning Murphy’s jet whisked them off to Seattle. Family and friends saw them off at the airport and Clarke waved out the window, watching the skyline of Las Vegas fade away in the clear blue sky. As they traveled north the landscape became mountainous and greener. The shades of green were verdant, lush; deep forest greens to almost blue-green shot through with bits of frothy light green. Only the ocean offered another color, sometimes blue and sometimes gray. It was very relaxing to watch.  
  
At SeaTac they rented a car and started the journey to Bellamy’s house, about an hour away. When they got there Clarke was awed by it, the house and the land it sat on, overlooking Puget Sound. It was the perfect place for a honeymoon, and she couldn’t wait for it to begin.  
  
“Race you into the house!” she teased. “First one in with their clothes off wins!”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end now, but there is still more to happen to Clarke and Bellamy. Will the be successful in their attempt to have a child?
> 
> Next chapter: Clarke meets the caretaker at the Seattle house and is blessed with a gift from his wife. Back in LA, Wells feels as if he's been appointed to be Bellamy's protector, and is okay with it. He and Ben look over the list of names that Ben received and try to figure out what those names had in common.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end. How do you think it will end? I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Meanwhile, today, Clarke meets Tim and Mary, the caretakes of the Seattle property that Bellamy owns. She is surprised at the meeting of them. Ben and Wells contemplate the list of names that Ben has and can't figure out the connection of those names, but Wells has a few ideas about it.

_July 11, 2018  
  
It is breathtakingly beautiful here at the house in Seattle. Actually, it’s not really Seattle, it is across Puget Sound from Seattle and we’ve found on clear evenings you can see the city far across the water, decorating the landscape with lights that twinkle in the starry sky. If I never had to leave here, I could be very happy for I’ve found that I am completely at home here in the cool breezes that blow in off the Sound. The air here is moist and crisp and stirs something within me, long forgotten memories of vacations taken to Yosemite or the High Sierra’s. We would pack up gramps’ old station wagon and head off, not any real plan just a group of vagabonds heading to sights unseen. I remember standing in the mists of Yosemite Falls and breathing deeply as the vapor spun iridescent rainbows around me and laughing with delight.  
  
That’s sort of how I feel here; I feel young again and whether it is because I’m sharing this with Bellamy or because we are just beginning our lives together I’m not sure. I’m looking at life in a totally different way and so far, I love the view.  
  
There are apple trees that grow on the property, several varieties actually as well as a few pear trees too. I long for autumn, when the trees will share their bounty with us and Bellamy has promised to bring me back then so that I can indulge my love for that very often over-looked fruit that is so delicious. Right now, the trees are beginning to show the promise of the future harvest, but it still smells wonderful, walking among them in the evening shade. Bellamy has a caretaker and his wife who watch over things for him and she makes applesauce and butter, cider and other apple treats and sells them in the fall. And the craziest part of that is that they are vampires! She can’t taste the treats that she makes but they have won awards at fairs and such. Bellamy says that a vampire’s sense of smell is so acute that you can often get a very good sense of when something is seasoned correctly – if you know what it is supposed to smell like in the first place that is.  
  
Did I mention that I am a very happy married woman? An ecstatically happily married woman in fact? We have both let down our walls and just soaked up all the other has said, regardless of what it is. So much of Bellamy’s life story has been heartbreaking to me and honestly, I don’t know how he has had the strength to go on sometimes. He told me that he often thought about ending his existence after he was turned but something always held him back. He feels with all his heart that he was meant to save me and that we were fated for one another.  
  
It feels weird to think about that in some ways; I know that he was out there all those years but he knows so many things about me that it sort of freaks me out. He was there when Brian kissed me on the beach that long-ago July night and that was what made him move here because he realized that he was beginning to see me as a woman, not the little girl any longer. What would have happened had he stayed in direct contact with my family I wonder, if I had grown up having him as a tangible part of my life? Would we still have fallen in love or would that have been too creepy?  
  
I guess I’ll never know.  
  
Later…_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After they rented a car at SeaTac they headed for the ferry that would take them over to the west banks of Puget Sound. They caught the ferry at Edmonds and would ride to Kingston where they would take 104 over the bridge and eventually to Bellamy’s house. It was a wonderfully clear day in Seattle, the temperature about 72 this morning, a blessed relief from the heat of Las Vegas.  
  
On the ferry they walked around, looking out over the water as the huge boat skimmed along. The water was very gray, a surprising thing to Clarke who was used to the varying shades of blue back home.  
  
“Is it always this gray? The water I mean?”  
  
“No, sometimes it’s more of a blue-gray or even a trifle green,” he answered, watching her cheeks pinken delightfully in the cool, salty breezes. She lifted her head slightly, scenting the tang in the air and he thought she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
This was a poignant journey for Bellamy. How many times had he thought of her when he lived here? How many times had he literally ached to show her this place that he loved and despaired because he knew he never would? And yet her she was, his wife going to the house that had been his refuge; it could have easily been his prison if Elka hadn’t come along and made him face his demons. Being here with Clarke was going to open floodgates that he had been holding back for too many years; he was ready to surrender the pain of the past because he knew that he couldn’t go forward if he didn’t. It still wasn’t going to be easy he knew. But Clarke was worth it, the promise of happiness with her was worth it.  
  
After years of hating what he was, the vitriolic, internal rot in his soul had been healed by this woman, this amazing woman. Watching her grow up had kept him going, even hating the monster within. Loving her had brought him hope and dying, again, for her had made him realize that this was what he was put on this earth for, to love her and to share life with her. Echo had clinched his fate all those years ago; it just wasn’t what either of them had imagined it would be.  
  
He was a vampire and happy to be one, for the first time in his vampire life. It had saved this woman more times that he wanted to remember; it was the way it was supposed to be. One day, she would join him; he told himself that every day so that he might get used to it, accept it.  
  
He just hoped it wouldn’t be too soon.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
As they drove through the forested roads on the way to Bellamy’s house Clarke watched mesmerized out the window as the blue-green trees sketched across a pristine blue sky. She watched an occasional puff of a cloud float by inspiring whimsical images of clowns and cotton candy. It took her back to lazy summer afternoons as a kid spent with Raven and Harper, on their backs and making up things.  
  
Clarke snuck a quick look at her husband beneath lowered lashes; she could tell that he loved it here. He had talked about it almost non-stop on the trip up here and the way he pointed out different landmarks and things made her realize how happy he was to be back.  
  
It was intriguing to her; Bellamy had always struck her as loving the city, the bustle of that world. Nothing like it here, just a calm, sedate world that made her question everything she knew about Bellamy. No traffic here, no jazz clubs, not even a good size town on this side, at least that they had driven through.  
  
Before long they turned off to the east, down a bumpy dirt road that winded through towering pines, their clean, sharp scent a pungent delight to her nose. Around one more bend in the road and Bellamy stopped the car in front of a magnificent house. It was huge; a log house with windows that soared upward to a peaked roof and surely let in more light than a vampire would be comfortable with. The amazing thing was, it fit in so well with its surroundings that it almost seemed as if the forest had grown around it as an afterthought.  
  
“This is your ‘house’? Looks more like a mansion to me. How big is it anyway?” she asked as he opened her door so she could get out of the car. Pine needles crunched underneath her feet as she took a few steps forward to look in wonder at the beauty of this place.  
  
“It was originally a lodge but the owners sold it when they found out that their guests couldn’t hunt the game here, a restriction imposed by the tribe. It only has 6 bedrooms, each with its own bath, but yeah, it is huge. I gotta deal…”  
  
Clarke’s eyebrows raised, and she grinned, “I guess so. Well, let’s go in and explore!”  
  
Bellamy scooped her up in his arms and she giggled against his neck. “Again?” she asked.  
  
“Yep. I mean, ‘cause you know, this is our house. We still have our loft back in LA too, so get used to this baby.”  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes but snuggled in closer to his neck, placing a quick kiss against his skin. “Well, lead on then. You know Bellamy, I could actually get used to this – my own personal chauffeur, so to speak.”  
  
“You keep kissing my neck like that and we sure won’t get too far,” he promised.  
  
His voice was a low and sexy rumble and a shiver of delight crawled up her arms. “Um, how far to the bedroom Bellamy?”  
  
“Not far,” he said and before she knew it she was on the bed, minus her clothes and he was in her, driving them both mad with need. Nothing could have been more perfect.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later they were sweaty and flushed, but very satisfied. Clarke sucked in deep breaths while Bellamy was still resting between her thighs, his tongue lapping gently at his marks and then lightly stroking them closed. Clarke was enchanted with how that felt; all he needed to do was lightly blow on them and they tingled. She remembered how the marks on her wrist felt after the desert and while she didn’t exactly understand it, she loved the sense of connection it gave them.  
  
Bellamy shifted his weight and lay back on the bed, a very playful grin on his face as he rested with his arms behind his head.  
  
She poked him lightly in the ribs and teased, “Well, that didn’t take long!”  
  
“Didn’t have to, did it?” he countered with a wink and his characteristic smirk lifting up the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Don’t get too proud of yourself; maybe I haven’t had enough?”  
  
For a moment his face fell and then he noticed how hard she was trying to hold back a giggle. He flipped over to face her and said, “So, you didn’t get enough huh? Well, I’ll have to see what I can do about that. I’ll start with this,” he said as he started tickling her. She immediately started squealing with laughter, trying to move away from him in the huge bed.  
  
Suddenly Bellamy’s ears picked up the sound of a vehicle outside. His head rose up and he told her, “Get dressed! We have company.”  
  
She felt very relaxed but managed to roll across the bed and start looking for her clothes, finding a piece here and a piece there. She managed to get them all on by the time that Bellamy was dressed and downstairs. As she padded down the stairs, she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair and wondered who the company was.  
  
Bellamy had thrown open the door and stood grinning at the older man who was walking up the porch steps. “Hey Tim, how are you?”  
  
“Bellamy, good to see you. We’ve missed you around here.” Tim Tallchief was exactly that, very tall, at least 6’6” and muscular too. He looked to be about 60 but still looked very lithe and athletic.  
  
The two men shook hands and Tim looked over his shoulder at Clarke, smiling broadly. He took his hat off and nodded at her and said, “Is this your missus?”  
  
“Yes, it is. Tim Tallchief, this is my wife, Clarke. Clarke, Tim and his wife Mary are the caretakers of the property here for me; they live in a house about a ½ mile away. Hey Tim, come on in.” He stood aside and Clarke watched as he ducked his head to get under the door threshold.  
  
“Mary sent a couple of treats for your missus, being as how she can enjoy them. I’ve got some of her apple and pear tarts and some applesauce and apple butter. I hope you enjoy them ma’am!” He held out a bag containing the goodies and Clarke took it excitedly.  
  
“Oh, thank you so much! I was just thinking on the drive in that it was a shame that it wasn’t the fall so I could taste some of the apples; please thank your wife for me. And please call me Clarke,” she added. She couldn’t help but wonder why he had said that ‘you can enjoy them’. Were they vampires?  
  
He and Bellamy were chatting when Clarke went exploring the house for the kitchen. When she found it she was amazed; it was huge and ultra-modern. She checked out the Sub-Zero refrigerator and the restaurant style six burner stove. It was all incredible and she wondered if it had all ever been used even? Certainly not since Bellamy had bought the house.  
  
She sat the bag on the counter and opened the refrigerator, staring at the goodies with a grumbling tummy. The apple tarts looked wonderful and when she spied a microwave built into the wall she headed over to it with one of the tarts to heat it up. She popped it in and then found a plate and a fork and then counted down the numbers as the microwave heated her treat. When it went ‘ding’ she opened the door and pulled the heated tart out and held it up to her nose and inhaled deeply. Oh, heavenly she decided.  
  
She slid the tart onto a plate and cut into it with the fork, scooping up the bite and blowing on it gently as she inhaled the invitingly fragrant steam. She could smell cinnamon and maybe nutmeg and something else she couldn’t make out. She impatiently nibbled on the bite and then sucked in her breath because it was so hot. She waved her hand in front of her mouth and began to chew the bite; that was all she needed to know that it was delicious.  
  
She was sitting at the island savoring the tart when Bellamy came in. “Hey, how’s the apple tart?” He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, inhaling deeply. “Smells really good!”  
  
“It is fantastic. I’m curious though, are he and his wife vampires? If so, how does she cook like this?”  
  
“Yes, they are and with our acute sense of smell, it’s not too hard to tell by smell how things will taste; if you know what something is supposed to taste like anyway.”  
  
“Oh. So is that how you knew how to season the chicken that night on the roof top?”  
  
“No, I didn’t know what it should taste like, so I was really hoping that it was okay.”  
  
“It was good. This is wonderful though; I can’t figure out what it is seasoned with though.”  
  
“Well, you can ask Mary yourself, they are stopping by later so you can meet her.”  
  
“Awesome,” she said, wiping her mouth with her hand. She laughed when she realized what she did and got up and put her plate in the sink and washed her hands and her mouth, totally happy.  
  
“How about you show me more of the house?” she asked, curious to see more.  
  
“How about I show you the bathroom in our bedroom. It’s got a really big shower,” he said innocently.  
  
Clarke flashed him a totally roguish smile and licked her lips slowly, letting her pink tongue slide over them teasingly. “What are you waiting for?”  
  
Nothing, he was waiting for absolutely nothing she realized when he again had her upstairs before she knew what was happening.  
  
God, she loved this man!  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Ben was sitting at his desk looking over a file when Wells knocked on the door. He glanced up and motioned Wells to come in and sat back in his chair, a slight frown marring his face.  
  
“Hey, what’s up?” Wells asked, taking a seat and crossing his legs. Judging by the frown that marred Ben’s face something was bothering him, and Wells was worried that it might have something to do with Blake.  
  
Wells and Ben had been working together a great deal and Wells admired the way that Ben thought; he had a way of weeding through the bullshit and staying clear headed when things got dicey. He was also smart; really smart and that worried Wells a bit.  
  
When had he gotten to the point of feeling as if he had been appointed Blake’s protector? It wasn’t only because of Clarke, although he knew he would do what he could to help her. No, it was Blake himself; Wells trusted him and if there was something different about him, Wells was more than willing to overlook it as long as his sense of justice didn’t involve harm to decent people. Wells was almost amazed at how easily he could get behind taking someone like Tejada out; he’d spent too many years as a cop watching criminals get away with heinous crimes because the law had too many loopholes. There were times when Wells wished that he had the nerve that Bellamy did.  
  
And the fangs too? A puzzling thought.  
  
Ben sat looking at Wells for a minute, his pen tapping restlessly on the pad on his desk. He had things he didn’t understand, but he didn’t know how to ask the questions to get the answers he needed. Hell, he didn’t even know the right questions if he were honest. He had far too many questions about Bellamy Blake and many of them had nothing to do with the list, or even the pictures he had. Nothing about him checked out; there seemed to be plenty of information out there, but it didn’t jibe. Did Wells have any answers he wondered? He was close with Clarke and seemed more than comfortable with Bellamy as well.  
  
_So where were his loyalties?_  
  
“Have you had any thoughts on that list Wells?”  
  
Wells smiled and shook his head. Actually, the thought he had he was not going to share; he really didn’t know what all those names had in common – if anything. Still, it was pretty interesting seeing them all together like that and it made a guy wonder.  
  
“I can’t see anything in common about them. I mean, John Murphy and Marquis de Sade? What in the hell could they possibly have in common? What do you think?”  
  
Ben ran his hand through his hair, his long fingers ruffling the normally smooth style. “I’ll be damned if I know. Blake knows Murphy obviously and Jasper Jordan as well as Guillermo Gasol. What’s up with this? What do those people have in common with the others?”  
  
“I wish I knew,” Wells answered and realized he really did wish that. His eyes met Ben’s and he watched indecision play across the ADA’s face.  
  
“Somewhere in this list lies an answer, some tiny little detail will make it all come together; it has to or there is no reason for it.” He scanned the list again and said, “You ever heard of this Miguel Estrella?”  
  
The name was familiar to Wells, but he couldn’t place it. He thought for a moment and finally shook his head and said, “It seems familiar, but not sure why.”  
  
“He is an immigration attorney, but mostly does consultations only; other than that there is nothing of note about him. I wonder if he knows the others.”  
  
“Is he involved in the Tejada case at all?” Wells asked, frowning because he didn’t remember seeing the name anywhere.  
  
“Not that I’ve heard of. You never know though,” Ben shrugged. “Okay, well I just wanted to check in and see if you had any ideas.”  
  
Wells stood up and straightened his jacket and tie, knowing that it was time to go. “I’ll let you know if I come up with anything Ben.”  
  
“Yes, same here,” Ben nodded as Wells left the office and closed the door. He opened the file on Bellamy again, looking at Josh’s notes and the pictures. Somewhere in here there has to be answers as to why his name was on that list.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Later that day, after christening almost every available piece of furniture and various other places in the house Bellamy and Clarke came up for air. “Bellamy, where is your freezer at in this house?” She looked around her curiously because though she had seen much of the house, she hadn’t seen that.  
  
He smiled and stood up and crooked his finger at her. “Come with me, Mrs. Blake!”  
  
He led her into the walk-in closet and pushed a button on the back wall that was tucked away among the shelving. A door slid open and he ushered her into the darkened room. There were no windows in it, which was strange because there were windows all over the house. A dim light overhead came on automatically and she saw his freezer, in the middle of the room. It was much like his freezer in LA she noted.  
  
“This used to be a dressing room and walk-in closet combination, but I closed it off. When this door closes,” he said, pushing another button, “It lock’s from the inside and no one can get in. Pretty crafty, huh?” He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows in a mock sinister leer.  
  
“Wow, it’s amazing,” she agreed as she walked around the room. “Not enough room in there for two though,” she teased.  
  
“We’ll take care of that, when the time comes baby.” He walked to her and pulled her into his arms and held her close, suddenly somber.  
  
Bellamy heard Clarke’s stomach rumbling and decided it was time to feed her. He had bitten her a number of times, never taking more than a mere swallow but even that adds up he knew so he led her to the kitchen so they could scavenge for food.  
  
Tim and Mary had brought in groceries so he knew that there were things for her to eat. As she dug through the fridge, pulling out roasted chicken and cottage cheese, he grabbed a bottle of A+ and a glass.  
  
Clarke sliced up some of the chicken and put in on a plate and added a heaping scoop of cottage cheese. Bellamy noticed some tomatoes on the windowsill and picked one up and handed it to Clarke, who grinned and nodded her head. Once she had sliced it she sat down to eat her feast while Bellamy sipped his dinner across from her.  
  
“Um, this tomato is really good. Do they grow them do you suppose?” She speared another piece of the succulent fruit and popped it into her mouth.  
  
“I don’t know; could be. But Pratt’s Junction, the little town 5 miles away has a farmer’s market too, or at least they used to; could have got them there.” He watched as she popped a bite of chicken into her mouth and chewed it and she suddenly felt a bit embarrassed as he watched her eat. She flushed bright red and looked down at her plate, moving the food around for a few moments.  
  
“What’s the matter Clarke,” he asked as he saw that she wasn’t eating any more.  
  
“I – I just sort of feel sort of funny, sitting here eating in front of you. It must be awful for you, having to watch me eat when you can’t.”  
  
He smiled and raised his glass, “I eat. Not the same thing as you do but I do eat. And I know that you will have a hard time understanding this but to a vampire, this is delicious. There is variety, the different blood types that is and its all okay. I would be lying if I said that there aren’t things I miss, like fresh corn right off the cob or watermelon, all those summer things when it gets hot. But I’ll tell you one thing, no, two things I will never miss,” he said with a laugh.  
  
“What?” she asked, intrigued.  
  
“Kung Pao Chicken and sushi! You can have them both!” He laughed, remembering both of those dishes that he had tried while he had been human again.  
  
“WHAT? How would you even know what they taste like?”  
  
“When I was human, I tried both of them. The Kung Pao Chicken almost killed me; my gut hurt for two days afterward. I couldn’t get enough milk down and the sushi? First off Murphy called it bait and I have to admit, it sort of was. But the worst part was that green stuff – it just about took my head off; I had a fire in my sinus’ that didn’t stop for a half an hour. Hell no, that stuff is dangerous!”  
  
Clarke was laughing so hard she had to put her fork down and wipe her eyes because they were tearing up with her mirth. She could see Bellamy, trying the strange foods and being surprised by them. She wiped away the tears away hastily and looked at him, almost laughing again as he tried to look affronted at her laughter.  
  
“Seriously Clarke, how do you eat that shit?” he asked, falling into laughter himself.  
  
She took a sip of her water and grinned. “I’m new school Bellamy. Let’s face it; it’s a whole new world out there. But don’t worry Bellamy, I’ll protect you!” she declared, which caused them both to laugh again.  
  
It felt so good, perfect. Both of them hoped that it would always be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have my continued hope and prayers that you are all well and safe.
> 
> Next chapter: Jasper and Audrey try to move closer together physically but it doesn't go very well so Jasper goes to Murphy's help. His first solution shocks Jasper and he finally finds a way to explain his problem. Bellamy and Clarke come back to LA and Bellamy buys a greenhouse so that he can grow fresh produce for Clarke.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter: Clarke and Bellamy return home and she is thrilled to reunite with Travis. They have their first doctor appointment and learn what is in store for them as far as artificial insemination will go. Jasper and Audrey have a go at furthering their relationship, but things don't go quite as planned. For all, things seem to be calm, but is it only the calm before the storm?

_July 13, 2018  
  
Home, sweet home. Make that homes…I have an apartment to sort out and so far, that isn’t going great. I caught a lucky break when my landlord said that he had an interested party who wanted an apartment there, so he let me out of my lease since Bellamy and I had gotten married. Fine, great but that doesn’t take care of all the stuff I have that needs to be sorted through and a decision made about.   
  
Harper, Raven, Mom and I have all been working the past few evenings, packing things up and tossing things out too. Bellamy says I can bring anything I want to the loft, but let’s face it; my shabby chic style for the most part doesn’t fit there. Sometimes it’s a good thing to mix up styles and such, but not so much in this case.   
  
My furnishings were never planned; mostly they came from necessity purchases and such and I never really gave them much thought. I like pale colors, muted shades that are easy on the eyes and most of the apartment is filled with that. Bellamy’s place is dramatic, bold with an eye for thoughtful design and balance. Mines all cobbled together in something that actually ended up fitting well together. Fitting into Bellamy’s place is a whole other thing though.   
  
Nope, most of it will go to Goodwill; hopefully someone else will give it a home. A few things are going to Bellamy’s with me, the chairs from the living room and some of the decorations will fit into the bedroom at the loft. The room is huge, with plenty of space up there. Also, on that floor is another large room that we are trying to decide what to do with. Nursery? The most likely (if we are lucky) use of the space but we’ve also considered making it into a large office/ sitting room for me as that room is on the south and gets a lot of light. I can picture working there, light filtering in washing the room with dappled sunlight. I’d fill the room with plants and books and maybe a nice couch. If we do that we’d obviously have to come up with some other idea for the nursery.  
  
There is another apartment on this floor too, but someone lives there right now. The lead singer of a big-time rock band actually (but I won’t say which one!) who is never there. It’s a sort of hideaway for him, unknown to almost everyone. Even though Bellamy (he reminds me that WE) own the building it would be a shame to make him move. And the truth is, if we have kids, I can’t imagine trying to raise them here, in the loft.  
  
Both Bellamy and I were raised in family neighborhoods abounding with trees and flowers and neighborhood parties and schools. We want that same thing for our kids, keeping in mind that the world is a different place now and kids don’t have the freedom we did. Still, having a baby here? Neither of us likes that idea. So, for now, we will just play it by ear and see what happens.  
  
Later…_  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Jasper and Travis were visiting Audrey and Plato; both had high expectations for the visit. Travis liked his new friend and together they managed to explore the world in ways previously unknown to Travis.  
  
Jasper hoped to explore new worlds with Audrey too, but he was a little more unsure of himself than Travis was. He and Bellamy had talked in Vegas, and he understood the basics of what was going to happen, but he was still scared to death. If he had a regular heartbeat it would surely have stopped him dead by now.  
  
He knew that Audrey was ready to move forward in their relationship and so was he. The logistics of it all stopped him in his tracks though; some guys had moves but he had none and he knew he was a gauche amateur, something that no guy wanted to be.  
  
As soon as Travis was out of the carrier he and Plato greeted each other and headed out the kitty door after a quick nibble at the food dish. Jasper and Audrey settled down on the sofa and Jasper put his arm around her as she snuggled against his chest.   
  
Her hair smelled like lilacs or honeysuckle, some long-forgotten summer flower from his youth and he inhaled deeply, letting the scent flow through him. He could hear her heartbeat, the rhythm beating steadily until he kissed her and then he heard it speed up excitedly.  
  
Audrey tasted as good as she smelled; was it sweet cherries or chocolate or something else totally unknown to him that made her taste like the finest ambrosia? He didn’t have a clue, but it didn’t matter as his lips moved against hers and his tongue licked lightly at her mouth, bidding entry.  
  
Like a flower she opened to him and her hand crept around his neck and pulled him tighter against her. His arm pushed against the back of the couch for leverage as he shifted and she pulled her mouth away quickly, letting out a small gasp of pain.  
  
“Jasper, honey you are pulling on my hair!” she told him, trying to move her head.  
  
Jasper’s arm shot up, embarrassment flooding his senses as he realized what he had done. “I’m so sorry Audrey! Are you okay?”  
  
She nodded and said, “Yes, I am now. Jasper, we’ve both got to relax a bit.” She leaned her forehead against his and sighed before kissing the end of his nose.   
  
He nodded and knew she was right but knowing it and doing it were two different things. He wondered if she had any reservations about being with a vampire. She had no fear of him, or any others as far as he could tell; she fit in and seemed to be at home with them. Did she have any idea about what was involved in making love to a vampire?  
  
_He wasn’t even totally sure of that himself; how the hell was he supposed to tell her, or show her?_  
  
The kiss resumed, this time they each relaxed against the other, going with it. Her arms crept around his neck again and he finally pulled her onto his lap and tried to delicately pull her shirt over her head, afraid he would hurt her. She finally tugged it off and then got his off as well. Her eyes traveled down his neck to his chest and her fingers followed her eyes, playing in the dark curling hairs that were soft and silky.   
  
Jasper started shaking then, a trembling that started in his toes and rapidly worked its way up his body. He reached behind her and felt for the snap on her bra and couldn’t find it all the while ever more aware of how tight his jeans were becoming.  
  
“Um, Jasper, it’s in front; the fastener is in front,” she told him and demonstrated how it was removed. He could only stare in awe at the beauty that was revealed as the wisp of lace came off. Her breasts were high and lush, tipped by dusky pink nipples that were stiff with anticipation. His mouth suddenly felt as dry as a desert and he swallowed convulsively, trying desperately to get a hold of himself.  
  
Cool fingers played across that verdant expanse of satin skin, raising goose bumps as they went along. When his fingertips first encountered the pebbled skin of her nipples, he thought for sure his pants were going to burst open. He squeezed them gently; rolling them back and forth in fingers that he hoped weren’t trembling too badly.   
  
After a minute or so Audrey sighed and said, “Jasper, they aren’t like radio knobs, you can do other things to them.” She felt him stiffen and immediately realized her mistake. “Jasper, I’m sorry. I – I just don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never, uh, you know…”  
  
Her confession stunned him. _She had never?_ The blind leading the blind. He thought he liked it better when he thought that she was just trying to help him out with a few directions. Then the absurdity of it all struck him and he started laughing; full all out belly laughs that he couldn’t control until the pained look on her face stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
She pushed herself off of his lap, trying to cover her bare breasts with one hand while wiping away her tears with the other. She finally turned around, her small shoulders shaking with the silent sobs that she couldn’t control. Jasper felt worse than he ever had in his entire life.  
  
“Audrey, I wasn’t laughing at you. Honestly, I wasn’t. Please, come sit back down, okay?”  
  
She stood silently, afraid to look around. How humiliating, to be laughed at because she didn’t know anything.  
  
“Audrey, please?” It was quietly said, almost a whisper and he got up and put his arms around her small shoulders and help her for a moment. “Audrey, I was laughing because I’ve never…well I’ve never did it before either and, well…”  
  
She turned to face him, confusion showing in her chocolate brown eyes. “You, you’re a virgin too?”  
  
He nodded, one side of his mouth creeping up in a smile as he shrugged. “Yes, and apparently neither one of us have a clue about this! I’m just not exactly sure about it all and I had hoped that you did.”  
  
She laughed too and pulled his mouth down for a kiss. “What a pair we make, huh?”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
The next day Jasper paid a visit to Murphy in his new offices. He was promptly announced and entered the room and saw Murphy, on the phone, leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed. He was speaking what sounded like Japanese of all languages and Jasper listened to the unfamiliar sounds and words that rolled off Murphy’s tongue.  
  
Murphy motioned to a seat with his hand and Jasper sat down, looking around the room with interest. The city vista played out in the wall of windows behind him, filtered by the tempered glass. It was a striking view Jasper decided, not too bad at all and he thought again of his basement and that it was probably time to move out of it.  
  
Murphy hung up the phone and smiled at Jasper, puzzled as to why the young vampire was here. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, steepling his fingers and nodded before saying, “Well young Jasper, to what do I owe this pleasure?”  
  
“I, uh, well, I need some advice; Bellamy isn’t here but then I already talked to him but I need more uh, help. Can you help me please?”  
  
Murphy chuckled, wondering why the lad was so nervous. “Well, I can try Jasper. What seems to be the problem?”  
  
“I, well Audrey and I…we’ve never uh, you know and when we tried, I just messed everything up. I don’t know what I’m doing!”  
  
Murphy had a visual of what he thought happened and said, “Jasper, when you’ve not really got any experience that happens a lot, actually. Try again.”  
  
Jasper understood what Murphy was getting at and sat up straighter in his chair and exclaimed, “NO, it didn’t get that far. Bellamy told me how to touch, how to uh, please her, but I don’t know how to get started.” His voice cracked with the embarrassment of the situation, his humiliation overwhelming him.   
  
The light bulb went off for Murphy and he finally understood – not only had Jasper and Audrey never done it together, Jasper had never done it period. He smiled and said, “Easy enough situation to solve; Papa Murphy is going to take care of it for you. Do you prefer blondes, red heads or brunettes? Maybe a sampler pack? They’ll take care of you and before you know it you’ll be an expert!” He started flipping through an old-fashioned rolodex on his desktop before he noticed Jasper’s distress.  
  
“I don’t want a hooker!” Jasper exclaimed. “I just need some advice.”  
  
Murphy blinked several times in amazement. Clearly the boy had hung around with Bellamy too much. If it wanted to learn, how else than by practical experience? That avenue closed Murphy ventured, “How about some good old-fashioned porn Jasper? Surely, you’ve seen that. Very helpful…”  
  
“No, I uh, I’ve seen porn, on, on the internet. It’s not exactly _unhelpful_. But Murphy, how do I get to that place, the sex part?”  
  
“Jasper, try a little romance, okay? Bring her flowers; take her out for a nice dinner. Afterwards, bring her home and open a good bottle of whatever kind of wine she likes, good stuff Jasper, and no screw on tops. Put on some soft music that she likes and light a few candles and turn the lights off. Set the mood and let it happen. Don’t force it and I promise you that you and your young lady will be doing the horizontal mambo in no time at all!”  
  
“The what?” Jasper asked, clearly confused.  
  
“Making love Jasper. Just give my advice a shot, okay?”  
  
Jasper nodded and stood up. At least it was somewhere to start. He held his hand out to Murphy and said, “Thank you Murphy, I appreciate the advice.”  
  
Murphy walked him to the door and said, “Anytime young grasshopper!”  
  
  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Murphy’s limo picked them up from the airport and as they settled in Bellamy took in the display and saw that at 11:32 am it was already 98 degrees in LA. They sank back into the cool and dim interior of the car, cushioned by the buttery-soft leather seats and enjoyed the journey to the loft. Their hands were entwined, constantly touching the others with tender fingertips and stroking over sensitive palms. Bellamy brought their joined hands up to his mouth and planted loving kisses on Clarke’s and smiled as she shivered at the touch.  
  
“Are you happy?” he asked and he watched her let out a long sigh.  
  
Clarke looked at her husband and smiled softly, her eyes sparkling with delight. “Do you doubt it? Where are those vampire powers of observation?” she teased.  
  
“That would be PI powers of observation. It’s just that sigh you gave sounded kind of sad.”  
  
Her gentle laughter sounded like chimes blowing in the breeze. “Not sad really, although I already miss Seattle; it’s just we’re back home, to reality. It’s been almost a month since we left; it seems like a lifetime ago Bellamy. So much has changed, all for the best, before you get worried,” she said with a smile. “We’re married, we’ve decided to have a child, we both have lives to blend together, you know?”  
  
“And a cat that Jasper says is apparently very homesick.”  
  
“What? Is Travis okay?”  
  
“Yes, he’s fine but Jasper says he seems kind of bummed out; Jasper’s words, not mine.”  
  
“Well, it won’t be long and Travis will be home, and so will we!”  
  
At the loft the chauffeur helped Bellamy get the luggage into the elevator as Clarke stood inside, keeping the door open. Soon they were rapidly rising to the penthouse and they both jumped as the alert dinged when the door slid open.  
  
They carried the luggage to the door and Bellamy unlocked it, opening it wide. Clarke wasn’t surprised when he scooped her up for one more walk across the threshold and she giggled in his arms. “Are we finally official?”  
  
“Um, yes Mrs. Blake, we are now official.”   
  
They both looked around the loft and inhaled deeply. Vases of roses covered nearly every available surface and the aroma with sensual and heady. A bottle of fine and expensive champagne sat chilling in an ice bucket while two exquisitely cut crystal flutes sat next to it, each adorned with a red ribbon.   
  
They both laughed, recognizing Murphy’s handiwork. They were home.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon Clarke called her doctor for a consultation and Bellamy called Jasper and Murphy. Clarke set up an appointment in two days’ time and Bellamy and Jasper made plans for the delivery of Travis. Murphy he just thanked.  
  
“So, how’s the old ball and chain? She keeping you on your toes?”  
  
Bellamy closed his eyes for a moment and then rubbed the bridge of his nose; he was never surprised by anything that Murphy might say but that didn’t mean he knew what to reply to the off the wall remark.   
  
“Clarke is wonderful. Thank you for the homecoming Murphy; we appreciated it.”  
  
“Appreciated it, or _appreciated it_,” he said, emphasizing the repeated words. Bellamy got the point and chose to ignore it.  
  
“Never mind Murphy. Look, I gotta go because Jasper will be here soon with Travis,” Bellamy told him, mouthing the small fib glibly because Jasper wasn’t due until later.  
  
“Um hm, Travis the wonder cat. Did he survive the stay with your erstwhile son? You know, I got to thinking; if Jasper is Clarke’s uncle and you were his dad, then that means she married her great uncle. Kinda creepy.” Bellamy could hear Murphy’s snorts of laughter on the other end of the phone even though Murphy tried to cover them.  
  
Bellamy let out an exasperated sigh and ignored the remark; sometimes it was just better that way. “Gotta run Murphy…talk to you later.”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Jasper dropped a very excited Travis off at the loft and watched as he ran to Clarke who immediately scooped him up into her arms. She scratched him behind the ears and rubbed her face against his soft fur. Jasper and Bellamy both heard him purr loudly, obviously happy to be home.  
  
Jasper watched him for a moment, contemplating the unusual cat. “I’d watch him if I were you Bellamy. There’s something a little strange about that cat.” Travis heard him speak and stared at him from across the room, unblinkingly.  
  
Bellamy looked at him and saw nothing unusual. “What do you mean Jasper?”  
  
“I don’t know exactly. Um, have you seen the size of that cat’s fangs? He growls at me sometimes and I can see them.”  
  
“Jasper, after what happened with him, I can understand why you are kind of nervous with him, you probably feel some guilt, but he’s just a cat. Just a cat…”  
  
“Okay. Don’t say I didn’t warn you! Hey Clarke, glad you guys are home but I gotta go.” He raised his hand in a wave as he opened the door.  
  
“Jasper, thank you for taking such good care of Travis; he looks great.”  
  
“Yeah, well, enjoy him,” Jasper said, beating a hasty retreat out the door.  
  
“You’re glad to be home, aren’t you Travis?” she cooed.  
  
His only response was to nuzzle against her cheek, his contented purrs becoming even louder.  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Clarke met Bellamy at Dr. Macon’s office two days later. Both of them were excited and anxious to find out what the doctor could tell them.  
  
Bellamy immediately liked the doctor and he could tell that she would take good care of Clarke. She answered all their questions and helped them make a game plan.  
  
“Okay,” she said, going over a chart with them. “This is your ovulation plan; it basically tracks where you are in the cycle so that we know when to inseminate you Clarke. You said that your period is due in 4 days; we’re lucky because you’ve always been so regular. We start keeping track at that time and 10 days into your next cycle we start testing. When you are ovulating, we try the first round.”  
  
“First round,” both Clarke and Bellamy asked in unison.  
  
Dr. Macon smiled and nodded. “Unlike the movies, it doesn’t always happen the first time; so be prepared for that and don’t give up. Clarke, you are a very healthy young woman and it hopefully won’t take too long. Just take your vitamins, watch your diet and all should be well. Oh, and no more caffeine Clarke! Decaf for you only.”  
  
I knew that there had to be a catch to this she thought; the idea of giving up coffee was abhorrent to her. But she would she decided. Bellamy stared at her, almost as if he were reading her mind and as soon as he saw her make her decision he smiled.  
  
“Okay, decaf it is. Anything else?”  
  
“Um, cut back on the salt, sugar and fats; just eat healthy and all will be okay!”  
  
When they left the doctor’s office Bellamy was excited and they stopped at a home remodeling center to look at a small green house that he had saw on line. When they found it Bellamy beamed; it was exactly what he wanted.  
  
“You are going to put this on the roof or balcony? What are you going to do for potting soil and all that? Bellamy, do you even know anything about growing a garden?” she asked, amazed by it all.  
  
“Clarke, I grew up during the depression; I’ve tended gardens many times. And whatever it takes it will be worth it to make sure you have healthy, organic vegetables to eat, okay?”  
  
She nodded and watched as he made plans for it to be delivered and set up, along with all the supplies he would need to get it ready. Suddenly she thought about all the delicious vegetable that they might get, and it didn’t sound like such a bad idea.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Clarke was gradually getting back into the work grind, investigating several cases for Ben. She was pouring over the files on a case of domestic violence that ended in the death of the wife when Ben called her into his office.  
  
She sat down in the chair across from his desk and waited for him to speak. He had a case file on his desk, and he opened it and pulled out some sheets of paper that were stapled together and handed them to her.  
  
“I received this list a few months ago Clarke; the names on it are very puzzling. It’s probably someone’s idea of a joke but I thought you might find the last page interesting.” He watched as she flipped through the pages, her face a study of puzzled concentration; until she came to the last page.  
  
_Oh my god! Bellamy, Murphy, Jasper, so many recognizable names and all vampires._  
  
She swallowed quickly, feeling her stomach rise up into her throat. Vampires, were they all vampires she wondered, even those historical names that were on there? Her heart was beating wildly as she tried to get her emotions under control. Why was he showing this to her? What did he expect her to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a little sad that the end is so near. I love these characters and while they have not been widely popular, I've told me story. The other 3 after this pick up one after the other and I'm sad that those won't be posted, but it's hard to keep it going if it's not liked. I sincerely thank those of you who have commented and gave kudos and I hope that you have enjoyed the story.
> 
> Next chapter: Clarke tells Bellamy about the list that Ben showed her and they decide they need to talk with Murphy. Kelly makes a reappearance and decides on a new plan for herself. What really happened in LA? Raven realizes that she needs to talk to Eric and feels so alone as she wonders if she'll ever find someone to give her heart to, like Harper and Clarke have.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy decide to go to Murphy about the list. Raven thinks about her life and knows that she has to make a hard decision. The truth comes out about the night that should have been the end of Kelly's life.

_July 26, 2018  
  
We are in the ‘counting’ period now, tracking the information on the ovulation chart like it is somehow going to change from when we looked at it 30 minutes earlier. We stare at it, our hearts hopeful and waiting for the day we can begin the testing. It rules us for the most part and that isn’t really a good thing. We need a diversion, a distraction to take our mind off of all of this.  
  
A distraction was the list, but it wasn’t a good one. I tried to memorize as many of those names that I could; the ones that I didn’t recognize immediately because who knows how they all fit together? Bellamy and Murphy listened as I went over all I had seen of it and I could see Murphy grow angrier with each name I revealed. How many of them did he really know? I’m not sure but one I mentioned brought him to his feet and I could almost see a shimmer of anger surround him like a mirage in a desert.  
  
The name was Miguel Estrella. I don’t know who that is or if he’s a vampire or not, but Murphy knows him, that much was clear. He left right after that with barely a word to Bellamy or me. Bellamy said he had heard the name before, but didn’t know much more about it; he thinks it must be a friend of Murphy’s but then most of the vamps on that list are so what made that name special?   
  
Mom and Marcus have invited Bellamy and me to dinner on Friday. It makes me so happy to see her building a relationship with Bellamy. I know that she has always trusted him but that didn’t mean it made her happy to know that we were now involved in a romantic relationship. She seemed at ease with it at the wedding, something I am very happy about. Dinner will be interesting; not sure what she’ll have there for Bellamy, but I guess we’ll see. We are going to tell them that we are trying to get pregnant; I hope that will go over well.  
  
I have to say just how very happy I am; I knew I would be happy, but I am really beyond that. Yes, life is still so mundane in many ways; I get up and go to work, do my job and mingle with co-workers, just like before. But I come home to Bellamy; his strong arms wrapping around me and making me feel as if I am the most precious thing in the world to him. I go to sleep wrapped in those same arms and if occasionally I wake and he’s in his freezer I can handle that; he needs that chill time and I’m perfectly happy with that.  
  
He has been spending a lot of time on his rooftop greenhouse. It was quite interesting to see how it all set up. They had to put in water lines and electrical outlets to power the exhaust fans that will help with air flow that keeps the temperatures within the correct ranges. Drainage had to be considered as well and somehow, they got it all worked out. Yesterday they delivered all the plants, some quite developed because it is so late in the season. Soon we’ll have tomatoes and peppers, cucumbers and radishes and green onions, and well, you get the point diary. I’ve taken to calling him ‘Farmer Bellamy’ and he just grins; if I were a vamp I know I would be able to smell the happiness rolling off of him.  
  
Later…_  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Bellamy was tossing a salad for her dinner when she got home. She smelled grilled shrimp as well and her mouth watered, and her stomach growled. Bellamy heard it and laughed, walking up to her and pulling her close in a hug before he kissed her plump, pink lips. They tasted sweet, sugary and he licked at them and felt her shiver in response. She wrapped her arms around his waist and forgot about her rumbling stomach; she had other hungers that needed feeding first.  
  
Bellamy chuckled, recognizing her intent and backed away. “Nope, dinner first, then how about a bubble bath for my hard-working wife and then dessert?”  
  
Clarke stuck her lower lip out in a little pout and then remembered she needed to tell him about the list. She sighed and nodded and Bellamy immediately realized something was wrong.  
  
“Hey, why don’t you get changed and I’ll dish up dinner and we can chat while we eat?”  
  
She nodded and headed up the stairs, dreading the task ahead. A few minutes later she came downstairs to see the table set including candles and a large glass of sparkling water for her. She grinned and sat down and laughed as Bellamy carefully laid a napkin across her lap before taking his own seat.  
  
She speared a plump and succulent grilled shrimp and popped it into her mouth. It was spicy and tangy, just the way she enjoyed them. She took a few more bites and then sat her fork down on the table and cleared her throat. Bellamy looked at her and she met his eyes for a moment, licking her lips as she tried to figure out how to tell him.  
  
“Bellamy,” she began, lightly chewing her lip as she drew little circles on the table top with a pink tipped finger. “Today Ben showed me a file he has; it was a list of names, lots of them. Some of them were historical figures, some of them were dead and on the last page was your name, Murphy’s, Jasper’s and other vamps too. Someone gave it to him anonymously and he doesn’t know what it means. Neither do I; do you?”  
  
Bellamy slowly swallowed the sip of blood he had just taken, letting it trickle down his throat gradually as he listened to what she had to say. “Who were the other names, the historical figures and dead people?”  
  
She tried to remember as many as she could, and she started recounting them to him. “Bellamy, there were so many, hundreds probably. Ben doesn’t seem terribly concerned, more like it is a hoax or something, but it’s out there. I told him it didn’t make any sense to me, that of course some of them were friends, but the others I didn’t know.”  
  
Bellamy ran his hand down his face, thinking about the possibilities of that list. “Do you know where he keeps it? Could you get a copy?”  
  
“I’ve never seen it before Bellamy and I wouldn’t really know where to look.”  
  
“We need to go and see Murphy; he needs to be told.”  
  
She nodded and finished her dinner. That wasn’t going to be a fun task.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
She had left LA in a rush, as if the very devil himself were after her; that might not have been too much of a stretch, considering Murphy’s reputation. LA to Flagstaff, then on to Las Cruces and finally settling in Dallas. Four places in as many weeks, each one a stopping off place to make sure she hadn’t been tracked or traced. No time for amenities and all she really longed for was the cold of a freezer and 8-9 hours of undisturbed rest which was next on the list.  
  
Fate saw her settled into a vamp-friendly ‘no tell motel’ on the outskirts of Dallas. When you had been a vamp for as long as she had been you learn about these places, ‘safe’ houses basically. After a long rest she had other things to take care of but first she ordered some room service, O+ and lots of it. A quick shower after her meal and then into the cold oblivion for rest, but it wasn’t easy coming.  
  
_5 Weeks Earlier  
  
“Murphy has commanded your death, as is his right as senior vampire in LA. His directions are clear; you shall be burned to death, reduced to ashes and scattered. Do you understand that?”  
  
Kelly nodded numbly and swallowed hard, but her eyes never left Katrina’s.  
  
“Do you also understand that this was unnecessary? You have thrown your life away on a vampire who has never, NEVER been interested in you? You have taken every opportunity to throw yourself at him, but he wasn’t buying! Still, you pursued him with alacrity, without out any thought of the consequences of such actions. You were warned; more times than I care to admit to leave them both alone and you flagrantly disregarded first a request and then a direct order. You have endangered all of us with exposure by that stunt at the beach as there were other humans there. Do you have anything else to say?”  
  
“She is human,” were the only words that she could choke out.  
  
Katrina nodded, and Billie raised the flamethrower. Kelly closed her eyes and waited. She opened them a moment later and saw the indecision in Katrina’s. Billie was looking from woman to woman, as she saw Katrina hesitate. She shifted the flame thrower and said, “Ready?”  
  
Katrina’s head snapped around to look at her and for a moment her eyes blazed silver. Her left eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch as she considered that word. Billie blinked under the ferocity of that glare and realized that Katrina was wavering. Billie didn’t want any part of this to begin with; having to take out a fellow cleaner would only cause ill relations with the rest of them, but disobeying Murphy would be the kiss of death.  
  
Indecision stung at Katrina’s nerves; she shifted back and forth on her feet, in an effort to find a comfortable pose but none was to be found. This wasn’t right – Kelly is correct, the girl is human. If Bellamy wanted to play with his food fine but he needed to remember that they were first and foremost food.   
  
Katrina walked forward and released the chains that held Kelly to the chair. “Get the hell out of here; if I ever hear of you in this area again or see you, I will personally kill you. Do you understand?”  
  
Kelly rubbed her wrists where the silver had burned into them and nodded. Before either Katrina or Billie could blink, she was gone. Katrina felt a vibration at her hip and slid her phone out, grimacing as she saw Murphy’s number pop up.  
  
“I want to see the ashes,” he said. “I’m on my way.”  
  
Katrina wordlessly hung up the phone and walked back over the Billie, who had watched the whole thing with shocked and fearful eyes. Murphy would never stand for this. She started to open her mouth to speak and Katrina raised her hand in an ‘I don’t want to hear it’ motion. She stopped in front of Billie and eyed her speculatively, trying to think.  
  
Billie ignored the warning and said, “I don’t want a part of this Katrina – Murphy will have your head and mine if I don’t report it.”  
  
Katrina watched her with narrowed eyes; she didn’t like Billie and never had. She was a holdover from the old guard and Katrina had never felt any loyalty from her. Before Billie knew what was happening Katrina had her pinned to the floor and had pulled a stake out of her belt and plunged it into Billie’s heart. She observed the shocked expression on Billie’s face with amusement. “I never liked you Billie; should have kept your mouth shut!” she hissed.  
  
She carried her to the chair and fastened the chains, securing her well and went to retrieve the flame thrower. She hefted it up, admiring the sleek lines and aimed it directly at Billie. Billie’s eyes registered a brief moment of panic as the flames licked at her and then turned her to ashes. They stayed aloft briefly before settling down onto the floor in a powdery dust.  
  
Murphy walked in, surprised to see only Katrina in the room. “All alone?” he asked.  
  
She shrugged and said, “This was a private matter; no need to get everyone upset. We are rather protective of one another and this won’t sit well with most of them.”  
  
“Um hm,” Murphy muttered, walking towards the still smoking remains. The silver lay among them, still mostly intact. He toed a piece of it and watched as dusty ashes rose and settled over the toe of his shoe.  
  
He looked at Katrina, leaning against the wall in a relaxed stance. No denying that Kelly was torched. He left without another word. But for some reason, his gut just shouldn’t trust her, he knew._  
  
  
After a solid 10 hours in the freezer Kelly rose and showered, prepared to take care of business that day. She first headed to the post office to pick up a general delivery package for herself with new ID and credit cards, bank info and cash. She needed to buy a car and a new wardrobe and thought a few other changes were necessary as well.  
  
The first stop was a salon and before she knew it her long dark hair was gone and in its place was a short dark blonde wispy cut streaked with golden highlights. It looked good she thought as she turned her head from side to side and admired the way it fell into place. She found a tanning salon and got a light spray tan; the fake bake looked good she thought. All traces of Kelly the vampire was obliterated. New clothes further changed her image, low-slung blue jeans and midriff tops went with her new look she thought.  
  
At the end of the day she had a new driver’s license and was ready to go purchase a car. She had decided on a bright red VW Beetle, convertible of course. Yes, that would be perfect! It would look good cruising down the LA freeways, top down, even if it was only at night.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Raven lay wrapped up in Eric’s embrace in the bed at her apartment. His fingers played lazily in her hair, slipping through the silken strands that were still a bit damp from exertion of their lovemaking. He sighed and she knew that he would soon be asleep. She bit her lower lip for a moment, her heart breaking.  
  
This wasn’t right; she was letting him fall more and more in love with her and it wasn’t right. She had to end it but hesitated because she had hurt him before and didn’t want to do that again. There was just no easy way to do this.  
  
The devil on her shoulder urged her to go with the flow; he was an excellent and caring lover and he did make her laugh – a lot. But the angel poked at her conscience with a very sharp stick and reminded her that she didn’t love him and never would. She did care for him, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted happily ever after and she didn’t think she was capable of giving it.  
  
Where had it gone, the ability to give her heart to someone? In reality, the true question might be had she ever had it? Not a single man had ever really gotten to her; made her breathless and want to be with them forever. She watched Clarke and Harper hungrily, aching to find it, but it never seemed to happen for her. She knew that she kept herself behind a glass wall, able to look but not touch in a way.  
  
You know why, her subconscious answered. _Don’t think about it, don’t think…_  
  
She swallowed a small sob back, trying to take control of her errant thoughts. Eric stirred beside her, rolling over onto his back and settling against the pillow, one arm thrown above his head in a very vulnerable pose. She watched for a moment until his breathing indicated he was deep in sleep and then she slid quietly out of the bed and walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out at the cityscape of Los Angeles.  
  
Much like Tokyo, the city never slept and was never quiet – a good thing when you didn’t want to think too much or be alone in your head. You could hide in plain sight here and no one ever suspected that you hid anything…sometimes even those people you loved the most. She watched the traffic moving 40 stories below, tiny pools of light that seemed to crawl the streets; the distance tamping down the engine sounds so that it was practically non-existent. She closed her eyes for a moment and laid her forehead against the cool glass, her stomach twisting badly.  
  
She had to do it, tell Eric. He deserved so much more than she could offer and every day she delayed only made it worse. It will hurt him, she acknowledged, but better to just rip the band aide off quickly, first thing in the morning. For now, she pulled on her robe and headed into the living room and settled down on the couch with a glass of Macallen to soothe her; and maybe with luck make her forget – for a little while anyway.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Clarke’s alarm rang at 6:30 am on Friday morning and she rolled over in bed, not surprised to see that Bellamy’s spot was empty. He was probably ensconced in his freezer and after last night she acknowledged that he deserved it! She stretched languidly, feeling the smooth slip of satin sheets against her skin and sighed. She wished that she didn’t have to go to work today but that was life and they did have dinner with her parents to look forward to tonight.  
  
She sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side just as Bellamy walked in carrying a tray with juice and a toasted whole wheat bagel on it spread with organic mascarpone and fresh strawberries.   
  
“Get back into that bed young lady, I’m bringing you breakfast,” he said, grinning at her. She noticed that he let his eyes slide down her body and feast on her rosy nipples which were puckering delightfully at his probing gaze. He sat the tray down on the dresser and pushed the pillows against the headboard as she scooted up the bed to lean against them. He pulled the sheet up over her breasts in an effort to take his mind off of them but one glance at him and she knew exactly what he was doing. She also noticed the tell-tale bulge in his jeans. Maybe there was time for him and breakfast too.  
  
She leaned up and grasped the front of his Henley, pulling his head down for a kiss. “Um, breakfast is nice, but this is better,” she murmured, her voice a sultry invitation.  
  
He sat down next to her and held her for a moment, enjoying the kiss as long as he could. The taste of her drove him wild and he had no defenses where she was concerned. And, there was no time this morning either.   
  
As he pulled back from the kiss, she stuck her lower lip out and tried to look sad, but her eyes belied the puppy dog look; full of smoky passion they spoke of a determined woman. “I just want to be close to you,” she whispered, lightly nipping his neck.  
  
“Clarke, um, baby you have to be at work in a little while. And didn’t you get enough ‘closeness’ last night?” he teased.  
  
“What, are you saying you’re not ‘up’ for it this morning Bellamy? A mere mortal tired you out?”  
  
That stung, and it definitely presented a challenge, one he couldn’t ignore. He had to stand up for the virile capabilities of vampires everywhere; he couldn’t have her thinking they weren’t ‘up to the task’! Before she knew what was happening the sheet had been swept away from her body and his own sculpted physique was covering hers. His mouth captured hers in a sizzling kiss, tongue plundering and stroking her lips and tongue until she was only a big gooey puddle of desire.  
  
She lived for this; the hard planes of his body that fit so perfectly with the soft valleys of her own. She caught her breath as she felt his fingers tweak her sensitive nipples that were aching for his touch. In the blink of an eye he left her and undressed before joining her on the slippery sheets. He gently kneed her thighs apart and slipped a searching finger into her aching folds that were already dripping with desire. A second finger followed and soon she was wreathing on the bed, gulping in huge breaths as the intensity of the pleasure overcame her. There was no denying the passion as it built and her hips pushed against his hand as his fingers played her like a melody.  
  
As the wave crashed over her she screamed his name, loving him, needing him – all of him and he gave her what she needed in a swift move that sank him deep inside her still contracting body.  
  
It was home; it was heaven to him and no place had ever been better. The breakfast forgotten by both of them, he took them on a journey of delight until their very souls throbbed, tangled in the silken bedclothes.   
  
She matched him stroke for stroke, her willing body rising to meet Bellamy’s only to pull quickly apart. It was torture, it was rapture fulfilled, a bliss so exquisite that she couldn’t tell where Bellamy left off and she began. Lightening thundered through her veins, carrying her away to the pinnacle of fulfillment.  
  
She felt him against her neck, and she arched it for him, making it easier to find the right place. She was so ready for the bite, she needed it and she came apart as she felt his fangs pierce that place, his place, and gave into the ecstasy as it rocked her body.   
  
He shuddered with his release, the taste of her warm blood full of the sweetness and essence that was Clarke driving him to the edge, to the finish.   
  
She was perfection; she was his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Margie has a visitor, her daughter. Jasper takes Audrey for a special date at the pier, hoping that a bit of relaxation will help them both. Clarke and Bellamy have dinner at her mom and Marcus' house. Murphy calls Miguel Estrella. Kelly makes a plan.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have dinner with Abby and Marcus and hear their good news, which thrills Clarke. They talk about the possibility that Clarke could also get pregnant, which also brings happiness. Jasper and Audrey spend a wonderful night at the pier and things look up for them. Kelly is more determined than ever that she has to kill Clarke when she discovers that Clarke and Bellamy got married.

_August 7, 2018  
  
It’s been a while since I wrote but life has been moving along like crazy. We get to go to the doctor today so I can be inseminated, and we are so excited. Both Bellamy and I can’t wipe the silly grins off our faces. Whenever our eyes meet, we both burst out laughing with joy. Today, Bellamy Blake and yours truly may make a baby.  
  
Okay, so it’s not quite the ordinary way, but we took care of that last night and again this morning so maybe we can just imagine that’s what did it. In our hearts it will always be the way it happened. In a few days, we might find out if we’re pregnant.   
  
Work has been going okay although Ben seems a bit hesitant about something with me. Maybe I was just gone for too long and we must rebuild the rapport that we had, I’m not sure. I really enjoy my job and hope that it all works out okay. More and more of my job involves profiling and that is so fascinating for me. I’m even considering going back to school to study some related fields.   
  
Bellamy is busy playing farmer Bellamy; his greenhouse is thriving, but he is constantly reading books like The Encyclopedia of Organic Gardening and trying new things to keep away aphids and other garden pests. I bought a bottle of some kind of pesticide and I thought my big, strong vampire was going to faint dead away. He put gloves on and took it straight downstairs to put into the ‘chemical’ bin for disposal. He is taking this all very seriously.  
  
The plus side of it is that we’re getting fabulous vegetables from his effort. Bellamy can’t taste them on his own, but he loves to kiss me when I’m eating a fresh, warm salted tomato straight from the garden. He swears he can taste it that way, so I don’t mind obliging him. Okay, we know the truth don’t we diary – that I’d do anything at all for a kiss from him. And I’m a really lucky girl because he loves kissing me too.   
  
We can’t keep our hands, lips or any other body part off one another. Let me just say that vampires have no problem rising repeatedly to the occasion. What most women wouldn’t give for that let me tell you. He’s so creative, inventive and totally absorbed in what we do, focusing on each touch, each stroke, each taste that I just melt in his arms sometimes until I am just a quivering puddle of satiation. He tells me that someday after I’ve been turned I’ll understand; my only hope is that I can hang on until then because that man can really wear me out!  
  
Later…_  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
_8 days prior…_  
  
Bellamy opened the car door for Clarke at her parents’ house and watched as she slid out of the seat, smoothing her slacks down and grabbing her purse. He shut the door and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the front door.  
  
If Bellamy was correct, Abby and Marcus were going to tell Clarke that they were expecting a baby tonight. He knew that Clarke would be happy for them and he believed that they would be happy to hear that he and Clarke were trying as well.   
  
The weather in LA had cooled a bit; down into the 90’s anyway which was better than the 100 plus temps earlier in the summer. He lifted his nose and scented the air, catching a whiff of something cooking in the house but also scents carried by the wind; some honeysuckle somewhere and maybe some jasmine too he thought. They were the smells of summer to him, from when he was a kid and he and Ray and Lila used to play in Miller’s Grove. Wildflowers grew riotously in the fields, each color vying for attention in the warm summer sun. Lila liked the purple larkspur flowers and would stop and pick them, tucking them behind her ear. They looked beautiful against her red hair that shone like the very sun itself. Happy memories but he realized they couldn’t touch the memories that he and Clarke were making each day.  
  
Marcus heard the Mercedes pull up in the drive and called out to Abby to let her know that they were here. She walked to the front of the house after wiping her hands on a towel that she hurriedly dropped on the counter as she left the kitchen. She felt nervous, though whether it was because they were telling Clarke the news or the fact that this was the first time that they had invited them over as a ‘couple’ she wasn’t sure. Abby wanted everything to go well, especially where Bellamy was concerned. Jasper had procured Bellamy’s dinner for them and it was in a bottle chilling in the fridge.   
  
She had stared at it earlier, expecting to feel nauseated by it but she wasn’t. It was just food for him she realized. There wasn’t much she could do with it so she hoped it would be okay for him.   
  
She passed by a mirror in the foyer and smoothed her hair into place. It needed a trim she decided as she turned her head this way and that and frowned. If she remembered correctly her hair grew like crazy when she was pregnant with Clarke so in that respect nothing had changed. This had been a wonderful pregnancy so far; no morning sickness, no swelling (but she still had those later months to go) and she hoped no wild hormonal swings. She felt wonderful and she couldn’t help but think it was because she was in such a happy place in her life right now.  
  
Marcus wrapped his arms about her waist and kissed her on the cheek and then nuzzled her neck which brought a huge smile to her face. “Beautiful,” he murmured into her ear. The soft words sent a shiver up her spine and she reached up and caressed the side of his face with her hand, her eyes meeting his in the mirror.  
  
They broke apart when the doorbell rang and he held her hand as they went to answer it together. Marcus opened the door wide and stepped aside so Bellamy and Clarke could enter the foyer. Bellamy pulled off his sunglasses and Clarke slipped them into her purse before she set it down on the credenza under the mirror. She hugged her mom and dad and sighed as she took in the cool and comfort of the house.  
  
It was a beautiful house that Marcus had built for them, contemporary in style with warm, natural colors abounding. The creamy colored terra cotta tile in the foyer absorbed the sound of their footsteps as they headed into the living room to sit for a few minutes before dinner.  
  
“Mom, it smells wonderful, what is it?”  
  
“It’s Panang, shrimp in a coconut curry sauce, Thai actually. And very spicy, so I hope you’ll like it!”  
  
Clarke laughed and told them the story about Bellamy and his week as a human and his dismay over spicy food. She had them all laughing uproariously, even Bellamy. “No kidding,” she laughed when she finally caught her breath. “He told Murphy that food nowadays was dangerous!”  
  
“Well, compared to 1959 it is! We never ate stuff like that!”  
  
“I’m with you Bellamy, when I was a kid, I hardly knew what a burrito was; now I could live on them. That said, how about we head in to dinner?” Abby stood and smiled at everyone; the fragrance coming from the kitchen working on all their senses.  
  
Everyone nodded and followed Abby into the dining room. “Bellamy, Clarke, have a seat. Marcus and I will bring the dishes out.”   
  
Bellamy’s nose was crinkling a bit at the spicy smell to the air; it smelled good, but then so had the Kung Pao chicken. He wasn’t particularly sorry to be missing this dinner. Marcus carried in a tray that had rice, the panang and a carafe of blood on it with Abby following with a pitcher of ice tea and tumblers to hold it.  
  
Clarke’s eyes widened and her mouth formed an ‘O’ as she watched Marcus set the carafe of blood down in front of Bellamy. Abby poured the tea into the tumblers and passed them around and then stopped at Bellamy and filled his glass with the blood.  
  
“It’s A+, Jasper got it for you; he says this is your choice.” Bellamy hung his head, overwhelmed by what they had done and more than a little embarrassed as well.  
  
“I – uh, it wasn’t necessary, really. I don’t know what to say actually.” He almost stumbled over the words in his discomfort; he didn’t know if he could drink it in front of them.   
  
Abby reached across the table and squeezed his hand, a gesture that further surprised him. “Bellamy, you’re family and we’ve asked you to dinner. It’s okay, we’ve been around Jasper when he ate before and it really doesn’t bother us.” She gave his hand a small pat when she released it.  
  
“Thank you, I just…thank you,” he finished.   
  
Clarke watched her husband struggle with his emotions; he had felt like an outcast for so long that simple human acts of kindness often overwhelmed him, and this was such an occasion. To change the focus she said, “Um, smells terrific. Can I have some please?”  
  
“That’s ‘may’ I young lady, as you well know!” her mother the teacher said. She began dishing up the food and Clarke accepted her plate with a crooked grin. Her mother returned it, knowing full well what Clarke had done.  
  
“Holy meatballs!” Marcus exclaimed as he took his first bite. It was quickly followed by a large drink of iced tea. “Wow honey, that’s some spicy stuff! Is it okay for you…” he trailed off, taking another drink of the tea.  
  
Clarke’s eyebrows immediately raised at Marcus’ words; Bellamy saw the question in her eyes. “Mom, why wouldn’t it be okay? What’s wrong?” she asked, putting down her fork to focus on her mother who was suddenly very flushed. Imagining the worst Clarke started to panic. Bellamy heard her heart start beating wildly and looked at Marcus and grinned.  
  
“Mom?” Clarke asked again as she tried to control the panic from taking over.  
  
“Clarke, we need to tell you something. It’s not bad news, at least we’re really happy about it but we haven’t told anyone yet because we were waiting for, well the right time.” Abby cleared her throat and finally said, “Clarke, Marcus and I are expecting.”  
  
The words hit Clarke full out and for a moment her head swam. Her mother was pregnant? Pregnant? She was overwhelmed with joy for her parents! “Oh my gosh!” She jumped up and hugged Abby first and then Marcus. “I can’t believe this – I mean I can, and it is the best news ever! I’m going to be a big sister!”  
  
“You’re happy?” Abby asked, very relieved.   
  
“I’m ecstatic Mom! This is such wonderful news for you both. I happen to personally know that you are both great parents! So, when are you due? Do you know whether it is a boy or girl yet? Do you have names picked out?”  
  
Abby laughed and shook her head before taking a deep breath. “I’m due January 3rd and no, we don’t know whether it is a boy or girl or have any names picked out. We’re not sure we want to know what it is either.”  
  
“Not know?” The idea was inconceivable to Clarke; how could someone NOT want to know?   
  
“Sometimes a surprise can be a lot of fun Clarke so don’t look so appalled,” Abby laughed.  
  
Bellamy watched them talk as he sipped his A+, realizing that he was no longer self-conscious about it. It just felt like dinner with the family; and for a moment he felt tears sting his eyes. It had been so long since he had felt this – this sense of belonging, of unity.   
  
They continued to talk about the pregnancy and finally he heard Clarke say, “I think we might have something that will make you happy as well.” Bellamy looked up at her and smiled. She was beautiful, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling with love and laughter; he wanted her to look that way for the rest of her life.  
  
“Well, what is it Clarkey?” Abby asked, curious as to what it could be.  
  
“Bellamy and I might be able to have a baby as well,” she told them and watched the confusion play across their faces. She and Bellamy explained the situation and how they were going to try to have her inseminated. Abby and Marcus sat in silence as they listened, both smiling broadly as they realized that they might be grandparents as well.  
  
“Wouldn’t that be something?” Marcus said, his eyes twinkling with joy. “Two babies in the family at once! We are blessed!”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Catherine carried a large bouquet of daisies down the hall, stopping at Margie’s door and knocking. She waited for a moment as she heard the quick footsteps within, hurrying to the door. Margie loved visitors.  
  
“Catherine!” she exclaimed, a warm smile crinkling her lined but still beautiful face. “Are those for me perhaps?” she teased, taking the flowers and inhaling deeply. They smelled like a summer meadow, a cherished scent of her youth she remembered as she unwrapped them and put them in a vase of water. She carried it to the table in front of the sliding patio doors and said, “Would you like some tea dear?”  
  
“Yes please, that would be lovely.” Catherine continued to gaze out the window while keeping an eye on her mother in the small kitchen. “Do you need some help Mama?”  
  
“No, well, I have a box of those cookies that Mrs. Sherman makes on top of the fridge; would you get them down please and put some on a plate?”  
  
They sat and ate their cookies and sipped their tea and talked of the past; they seemed to do that more and more lately. Catherine eyed her mother as covertly as she could, always concerned that she wasn’t eating properly or taking care of herself but at 80 Margie was still hale and hearty and full of life. Catherine sent up small prayers regularly for that; she had already lost one parent and that made her mother even more precious.  
  
“You know what Thursday is don’t you Mama?” Catherine asked, watching the recognition flood her mother’s face and for just a moment her composure slipped.  
  
“Yes, I do. Will you go with me, as usual?” she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
“Of course. It will be thirteen years since he died Mama. I miss him every single day.” She felt her eyes sting sharply with unshed tears. Her father had been the best of men and she knew that she would always feel his loss.  
  
Margie watched the distress play over Catherine’s beautiful features and saw her swallow hard. Death was so much harder for the young; you get old and recognize that it was just a part of life, that nothing was forever, and you reconcile to it. She missed Herb with all her heart and soul because a better husband wasn’t to be found anywhere. She knew she’d be with him again someday, but she also knew that it wouldn’t be soon; she still had things to do on this earth and she was determined to do them!  
  
  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Murphy had been more than concerned about the list of names and he had Clarke write down every single one she could remember. He frowned as he perused the list, his eyes sparking occasionally as he ran down the list. Upon hearing that Clarke didn’t know where the list was or have access to it even if she did his anger burst forth. For a moment Clarke shrank back into the chair; she’d never seen Murphy like this and she couldn’t help but be taken aback.  
  
He caught her shrinking act and immediately gathered his control and took a deep breath; he wouldn’t ever hurt her and he didn’t want to scare her either. He also knew that he had some calls to make because this involved more than just vampires. Bellamy and Clarke may not have recognized some of those names, but he did. He apologized to her and Bellamy both and ushered them out of his office and picked up the phone.   
  
“Miguel, we gotta talk. I think there’s trouble ahead, for all of us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
  
  
Audrey and Jasper strolled along the pier at Santa Monica, headed down to the end to watch the last vestiges of the sun sink below the orange and pink horizon. All around them people were laughing and talking, and they heard the excited screams of children on the rides. The air wore a fragrance cloaked in sweet smelling cotton candy and hot dogs and every other carnival treat known to man. It was a delight to the senses but the best part of it was being here with Audrey Jasper decided.  
  
He hadn’t been to the pier since before he was turned; he thought the last time was probably in high school. Abby was there and other assorted school mates including Jenny Goodman, his high school crush. He had stolen a kiss on the roller coaster, their noses bumping roughly and leaving them both laughing even harder.  
  
Audrey was bringing Jasper out of his self-imposed exile and it was good he realized. He’d like to blame Bellamy for his proclivity to hide away in his basement, but he knew it wasn’t true. He’d always been a geek; a computer nerd and the basement gave him an excuse to live it to the max.   
  
He just hadn’t realized how lonely he had been. Until now.  
  
He watched as Audrey’s eyes lit up as a child walked by carrying a sno cone. “Hey, you want one?” he asked, heading to the kiosk where there was a veritable rainbow of colors and flavors to choose from.   
  
“Um, yes please. Let me see,” she said, eyes wide with eagerness as she stared at the bottles that held the syrups, “I think I want a blue raspberry one Jasper.” She grinned as he asked for one blue raspberry sno cone and then stood waiting excitedly as the attendant scooped the ice up into a perfect ball and dropped it into a paper cone. She squirted the lever and the syrup covered the ice and Audrey licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
The woman handed the treat to Audrey as Jasper paid and grabbed some napkins. They continued down the pier, with Audrey crunching away on the sno cone.  
  
“Good?” he asked as he caught a whiff of the flavored syrup.  
  
She nodded and said, “Yes, very. Thanks Jasper.”  
  
He laughed as she spoke because her tongue was a bright blue and so were her lips. He couldn’t resist bending down and kissing them, enjoying the cool feel of them against his own.   
  
“Can you taste it?” she asked, curious.  
  
“Nope, only you. Sweet…”  
  
Audrey blushed in the waning light and her heart skipped a beat or two at his intense look. She quickly looked down, her lush dark lashes hiding what was in her eyes. His nose caught it though, the emotion she was trying to hide.  
  
She was aroused by him and the thought brought on a physical response from his body as well. He was glad they were walking, surrounded by throngs of people and could only hope that no one noticed.  
  
Several hours later after they had ridden the rides, laughing and screaming their way through them. Finally, they headed out to where his car was parked and then decided to take a walk along the beach. Neither wanted to head home but they were both a bit anxious about what might happen if they did. They stopped for a moment and felt the salty breeze wash over them and listened to the now far- away sounds of the pier.  
  
“Thank you Jasper. This has been so much fun,” she told him, the words almost catching in her throat. She swallowed nervously as she stared into his beautiful brown eyes and the thought occurred to her that she was falling in love with him.  
  
He pulled her to him and leaned his forehead against hers, enjoying the moment. He wanted to tell her how he felt and started to speak. “Audrey, I,” and panic overtook him. He wanted to say it, he knew that he felt it, but the words caught in his throat, unable to get past the lump that was currently residing there. “I, uh, I had a wonderful night. The best night…” he finished, a husky tone emphasizing his words.  
  
He bent and kissed her; a soft kiss full of love. His heart, she had his heart. Now all he needed to do was show her.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Kelly sat perched in her hotel room across Pershing Square from Bellamy’s loft. She had a perfect view of the door and the garage and kept vigil constantly, looking for any signs of Bellamy or Clarke.   
  
She chewed on her lower lip as she remembered the shock she had had a few days ago when she saw that they were both wearing wedding rings. She refused to admit that he could possibly have married that woman. It was unthinkable to her and yet it seemed that he had. She had no one in the city she could talk to and find out about the marriage and that pissed her off a good deal more. She was a virtual spook, no one knew she even existed any longer, except for Katrina and if she found out that Kelly was still around she knew that she wouldn’t be any longer; Katrina had made that clear when she let her go that night.  
  
It was incredible, to be thought of as an outlaw amongst her own kind when Blake had _married_ a human! They should put that before the council she fumed, the thought sparking her anger. She was over him, she knew that because he was beneath her now, lying with that human but she wasn’t done with them, not by a long shot. Vampire justice, it ruled her world now.  
  
She had tagged both of their cars – for a PI Bellamy didn’t check his own vehicles it seemed. She could find them wherever they went and often trailed along to see where that was. While she loved her red Beetle, it was impractical for tailing someone because it clearly stood out so instead, she rented a non-descript silver Japanese import that fit in smoothly with the traffic. Next week she would rent a different vehicle, just to make sure she wasn’t spotted.  
  
She saw Bellamy and Clarke get into the Benz and head out, so she made her way to the car and flipped on the GPS tracker. Eventually they pulled into the Barton Medical Arts building and she parked a level higher than they did and made her way to the building, following her nose.   
  
With her hair so short and blonde, a fake beauty mark on her cheek and sunglasses, she knew that no one would physically identify her but Bellamy would certainly pick up on the vamp scent so she gave them a few minutes and then headed up the stairwell, checking each floor for his vamp scent. On the 5th floor she struck gold and walked down the hallway until she got to a doorway that read Sharon Macon, OB/GYN. The door had two clear glass partitions on each side of it and she could see both Bellamy and Clarke at the counter, signing something.  
  
She knew she needed to get out of the hallway, out of the building and hope that the constant amount of foot traffic would carry away the vamp smell before they came out of the doctor’s office. Later on, she’d go back for a little recon and see what she could find out.  
  
Later that afternoon, right before closing time Kelly paid a visit to the doctor’s office for some information. When the receptionist wouldn’t share any information about Kelly’s ‘sister’ she resorted to allure, entrancing the poor girl who willingly told Kelly the purpose of the visit.  
  
“Poor Mr. Blake had a bout of cancer you know, so he gave a sperm contribution before he started chemo and radiation; they really want children. So, Mrs. Blake was inseminated today and we’ll know pretty quickly if it took.  
  
Kelly spun and left the office immediately, rage ripping through her like a fiery wind. Could he possibly have done that during that brief time he took the cure? She had heard about it; news of something like that twists its way through the vamp community like a spider weaves a web.   
  
Would that sperm be of any use she wondered? Or maybe it was an anonymous donor? Either way, she’d be damned if that human bitch was going to carry a child.  
  
It could take her a while, but sooner or later, she was going to get her. No question about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls plan another evening at the beach house. After a rough day Bellamy knows exactly how to make Clarke feel better.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly finds an unwilling ally, but it works for the moment. Clarke has a bad day at work, but Bellamy is determined to help her get over it. Raven and Clarke plan another girls night.

_August 12, 2018   
  
I took a home pregnancy test today and it showed negative. I’m trying not to be too concerned because the doctor’s office will take a different type in three days. Home tests are pretty reliable these days they say but I’d rather hear it from Dr. Macon for sure. She told us it doesn’t always (usually) happen the first time and not to be too depressed if it didn’t work. We understand all that, but still, you hope, you know? We are working on a tighter timeline than many other couples; I want to be turned before I’m 30 for heaven’s sake! I don’t want everyone thinking I’m some kind of a cougar with Bellamy! He laughs about that, but then he’s a man, of course he would.  
  
I keep trying to tell myself to just give it my best, that as much as it would be devastating to us this might not work. If it doesn’t, we still have one another and for that I am so thankful. We could adopt and have lightly skirted that subject but right now we’re giving everything we have to the process.  
  
Bellamy is making sure I’m taking my vitamins and eating healthy. He frowns when I drink coffee or soda and the lift of his eyebrow makes me feel guilty and like the worst possible mom-to-be. I need caffeine! I know, Dr. Macon told me not to drink it but how do pregnant women do it, function without it? He never says anything, but I can tell what he’s thinking when he quirks that eyebrow. The other day Murphy was here when I came home from work, a coffee in hand and even he looked at me, then at the cup and never said a word. Damn vampires anyway.  
  
On a lighter note today Mom and Dad went to her doctor and found out the sex of their baby! It’s a boy and well, they aren’t sure if the second one is a boy or a girl. TWINS!!! I’m so excited for them; they are too but I think they are a bit shocked at this point. The doctor said that in the earlier sonogram and when listening to the heartbeats is can be overlooked because their tiny hearts become so in sync that they can mask one another. They also like to play peek-a-boo for the camera too. They could tell that one was a boy but couldn’t get a good look at the other. As far as Mom knows there are no twins in our family and Marcus doesn’t really know about his.  
  
I asked Bellamy if he could hear two heartbeats since vamps are so good at it but he told me that he knew the heartbeat was really strong, but didn’t realize that there were two. This is going to be wonderful and I can’t wait to be a big sister. I’m going to have at least one little brother, maybe another, who knows for sure?  
  
Raven came over last night and brought sushi for dinner for us. After he said ‘hi’ Bellamy headed into his office and closed the door. Raven thought he was just giving us some privacy, but I knew that it was because he can’t stand the smell of it. He says he keeps hearing Murphy referring to it as bait now and it disgusts him. I’m terrible I know but I laugh at him. How I wish I would have been here that day he ordered the sushi! I missed so much of his life when he was human. I can’t really blame myself for it too much because I was trying to get my head on straight after Finn’s death, but I regret that lost time very much. Those were precious days for him, and I only got to be in on the last couple of days; I sometimes wonder if he doesn’t hate me just a little for not being there for him. I love him so much and we have so much wasted time in our pasts, time that we could have been together.  
  
Raven told me that she broke up with Eric. She feels terrible, I can tell but the truth is he was falling more in love with her every day and if she didn’t return that love it’s for the best. Eric is a great guy, but unlike Harper I have never felt like he was the right guy for Raven. She is so independent and social, and he isn’t. Sometimes opposites attract and it’s a great thing, but not in this case, I think. He is a college professor who cherishes his quiet time and is happy staying at home reading. Does that sound like Raven? I think not!  
  
Later…_  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Kelly needed blood, but her choices were limited. If she kept getting it fresh, sooner or later her ex cleaner friends were going to catch her. On the other hand, she couldn’t show up at any of the morgues or blood banks because she was persona non grata. She was left with only one choice and it was a disgusting one, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. She headed down to Sunset Park late that afternoon and found exactly who she was looking for.  
  
You could always rely on Leo to hang around the kiddies.  
  
“Leo,” she said, taking a seat beside him on the bench. The green paint was flaking off and it was covered with bird shit as well, but at least it was in the shade. She leaned back against the seat and crossed her long legs and watched as Leo studied her.  
  
He looked at her and lifted his head a fraction of an inch to scent her. The woman next to him was a vamp, but she seemed to be tan and had short blond hair. Her jeans were ultra-low and her shirt was ultra-short; she was a looker. A frown marred his unattractive face, a garish look that made her wince. “Who wants to know?”  
  
She lifted her sunglasses and he stared for a moment and then pulled away, sliding as far away from her as the bench would allow. He stared a bit more and finally looked around before saying, “You’re supposed to be dead. For real; why are you here?”  
  
“Well, let’s just say I have few friends left Leo. I need some help and you are just the guy to provide it.”  
  
“Hell no, stay away from me Kelly. I don’t need any more trouble!”  
  
“Yes, and constantly hanging around kids and getting them drunk to steal their blood won’t do that.” She looked at him squarely in the eyes and her own flashed silver for a moment before she spoke again. “You don’t want to cross me Leo, I know where you bury the bodies, remember?”  
  
Leo closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed convulsively a couple of times. Kelly almost laughed as she observed him. His Adams apple bobbed up and down frantically; it was like watching a cartoon character. “What do you want?” he asked her, looking around to see if anyone was paying them any attention.  
  
“Blood Leo, a steady supply of blood.”  
  
“Why don’t you just go and get it yourself?”  
  
She raised her eyebrows as she stared at him and sighed. “You know perfectly well why I can’t. You have about 5 seconds to say yes Leo,” she said, staring at her watch.  
  
He was caught, and he knew it. They made the deal and she agreed to meet him back at the park at 11:00 that night. He watched as she walked away and wished to hell that he could skip town. He picked at the peeling paint for a moment until a little girl chasing a ball came close to him. He caught the sweet scent of her blood from a scrape on her knee and felt his fangs lengthen. No, he couldn’t go.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Clarke got home from work late; she and Ben had been out checking on the crime scene for an elderly man who had been murdered before his house was ransacked and robbed. It was a grisly site and all she wanted was to get home and take a shower to wash the day off of her. When she opened the door, she spied Bellamy in the kitchen stirring something delectable on the stove. Memories of the scents in the greenhouse from this morning rushed at her at ballistic speed.  
  
Bellamy had been puttering around, watering his ‘babies’ as he called his vegetables and herbs. She had come in there to kiss him goodbye before she left for work and drew in a deep, appreciative breath. “Oh wow, it smells like spaghetti sauce just waiting to happen in here!” she declared, sniffing the tomatoes, garlic and herbs.  
  
He looked at her and winked, laughing at the blissful expression on her beautiful face as she inhaled deeply. “You think so? I guess I could do that,” he had told her as he raised a pot of basil for her to smell.  
  
“Oh yeah baby, I can’t wait,” she told him, standing on tippy toes to give him a kiss.   
  
Now as she stood by the door and took off her jacket her nose was telling her that he had indeed accomplished the request. “Oh, just cover me with that stuff! God Bellamy, it smells perfect!”  
  
He walked towards her wearing that silly apron he had bought that said “Kiss the cook” which she happily did.   
  
“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” he asked as he took in the tired look that made her look so pale. “Rough day?”  
  
“Yes, very. How long until dinner?”  
  
“Whenever you’re ready for it. Now or 2 hours from now. The sauce is done; just have to drown the pasta. Why don’t you go and take a shower and then you can eat?”  
  
She sighed wearily and nodded, pulling him close for a moment. “Have I ever mentioned that I am the luckiest girl alive, to have you in my life Bellamy?”  
  
“Maybe once or twice, but you can tell me as often as you like. You may be the luckiest girl but then I am definitely the luckiest guy. Now go,” he told her as he pointed her in the direction of the stairs. As she took a step, he swatted at her behind playfully and she turned and grinned.  
  
“Careful Blake, you may have to dish up more than just dinner.”  
  
“Mother may I?” he teased.  
  
“We’ll see.” She ran lightly up the steps, already unfastening the buttons on her shirt.  
  
Bellamy heard the shower come on upstairs and smiled. He decided to turn the burner off under the sauce and head upstairs. He knew that he would find a trail of clothes along the way and he did. He stopped and picked up each piece and held them against his nose, inhaling the scent of his mate. He could smell the stress for her day on them still and it brought out the vamp; the urge to make it all better for her overwhelmed him.  
  
He saw her standing in the shower, letting the water pour over her, her face turned up towards the spray. He watched for a moment before dropping her clothes in a pile and removing his own. He had to make it better for her.  
  
He opened the shower door and stepped in, his eyes glowing silver in the misty spray. Clarke caught a small breath and let out a long sigh and a shiver, goose bumps rippling over her wet skin. She looked at him, her crystal blue eyes wide and round as she bit her lower lip.  
  
Bellamy heard her heartbeat speed up and smelled the warm rush of her arousal even before she knew it was there. He pulled her firmly against him, turning her so that the sloping curves of her behind were tight against his straining erection. He raised her hands above her head, holding them firmly in one hand as he pressed her against the wall and nuzzled against her neck.  
  
She could feel his fangs as they lightly grazed over the sensitive skin of her neck, just below her hairline and felt his rigid cock rubbing between her legs. Her breath caught as she heard him growl, “MINE!”  
  
“Yes, yours Bellamy, only yours. I need you in me now.”  
  
Instead he slid his mouth down her back, nipping lightly along the way. The fingers of one of his hands caressed her between her legs while the other still held her hands securely above her head. She felt her knees tremble as the heated passion overcame her and a soft mewl escaped her parted lips.   
  
Bellamy delved first one finger then another into the heated depths of her body, his thumb stroking against the hardened pearl that drove her passion.   
  
“Do you want me Clarke? Need me, as I need you?” he asked, his voice a low growl that sent ribbons of desire swirling through her body. Her head jerked in assent and she let out a low moan as she felt his fangs scratch across her shoulder and his tongue lick the tiny beads of blood up, lapping at it quickly. His mouth made little wet sucking sounds and she came in a rush, grinding herself against his hand. As her knees gave away, he wrapped his arms around her and turned her around in them, capturing her mouth. Lips fused together while his tongue plunged and swirled in her mouth, making her shake with desire. The kiss went on and on and she finally had to pull away for a moment, gasping to catch her breath before her mouth searched for his again.  
  
She devoured him hungrily, rubbing her tongue over the keen point of his fangs, and letting him suckle at the blood that beaded hotly upon it. She suckled on his lips and murmured, “I want to taste your blood Bellamy!” He let his fangs nip his own tongue and she immediately started laving it and sucking as his blood flowed into her mouth. It was delicious and took her breath away from the heady sensations it brought. It was almost as if she was feeling what he was feeling; as if they were in a fine gossamer cocoon where only they existed. Every touch they felt together, his body, her body, it was all the same, it was their body and she reveled in the feeling.  
  
He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him and felt a delicious shudder as he impaled her with his surging manhood, grinding himself into her. His body repeatedly pushed into hers, long and swift strokes that took her breath away. She looked down to watch the connection of their bodies and felt heat suffuse her body and she felt almost light-headed, giddy. Her lower lip, already swollen from his kisses became the focus of her teeth as they bit it, unmindful of any soreness that would result.  
  
She loved him like this, when he let the vamp out. He was still Bellamy, but the vamp lover was in control; he took mightily and gave more. The silvered eyes, pale countenance, the low growls that emanated from deep within his chest pushed her over the edge, and she careened out of control as she felt him licking his place on her neck. As his fangs sank lightly into that spot, she screamed his name and her whole body shuddered with her release.   
  
Bellamy all but howled as her orgasm washed over her and then he tasted her deliciously warm and sweet blood flooding his mouth; he was lost. Lost to the passion, lost to the primeval call of vampire and mate. He held her close and panted, listening to her try and get her breathing under control.   
  
“I love you Bellamy, I love you…”  
  
“I love you Clarke, my darling, wonderful Clarke.”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Colleen drove home slowly after a long shift at work. The past few days there had been several anonymous bodies found drained and no one to charge it too either. It was a concern for the cleaners because if they couldn’t bill someone, they didn’t make any money and while they did it as a service to the vampire community, it was also a money-making proposition.   
  
This shift had been slow, which made it feel like it took forever. A quiet drive home was what she needed; the temperature was down a bit and she had all the windows open in the car. She drove by the park on her way and saw someone walking that was strangely familiar. She passed the woman and caught the whiff of vamp, but she wasn’t recognizable at all. Short blonde hair and what looked like a suntan for heaven’s sake. Still, Colleen couldn’t shake the feeling that she somehow knew the person. She made a right turn and pulled into a parking area and prepared to do a little bit of reconnoiter work.   
  
The park had too many kids hanging around it, even at 11 pm. She knew many of them were runaways and she also knew that Leo, also known by the cleaners as ‘pond scum’ would be hanging around here somewhere. She didn’t want to meet him unexpectedly so she let her nose guide her, sniffing constantly to pick up vamp scent which was really hard given all the warm body smells of the humans who mulled around aimlessly.  
  
Finally, after skirting a large group she ducked behind some trees and caught the vamp scent; not one, but two. She peeked over some bushes and spotted not only Leo but the blonde vamp as well. She moved as close as she dared to hear the conversation. Luckily, she was upwind from them and she didn’t have to worry about being scented.  
  
“Here,” Leo said, handing the blonde something. “I got it for you. Now get out of here – I don’t want anybody spotting you talking to me.”  
  
“Fine, but two nights from now Leo, you’d better have more!”  
  
Colleen almost fainted when she heard the voice. It was Kelly, but Kelly was dead. Wasn’t she?  
  
Obviously not.   
  
Colleens mind raced as she watched Kelly head away from her, to the other side of the park. No way to get to her without being seen. Colleen wanted to know where she was going, but she did hear her tell Leo she’d see him in two nights. She could plan better then.  
  
The more immediate problem was what to do with the information? She instinctively knew she couldn’t trust Katrina because she had told everyone that by Murphy’s decree, Kelly had been eliminated. Colleen thought back to when that happened; there HAD been a body there because she had helped clean up the remains.   
  
It had to have been Billie she realized. Katrina had told them that Billie had decided to move on and yet no one had heard from her since then.   
  
If Murphy had ordered it then maybe he was in on it too? It didn’t seem like his style because Kelly had gone after his best friends’ mate. Bellamy and Clarke were married now she knew, and Murphy had been the one to throw the wedding. Still, maybe he had just wanted Kelly out of the way?  
  
She didn’t know, but she was going to have to figure it all out soon because she knew that Kelly would try again to take Clarke Blake out.  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Eleven o’clock and Ben finally closed the case file that he and Clarke had been investigating all day. A robbery/murder case but the perps had torn the man to bits or rather hacked him to bits with a kitchen knife. Clarke wasn’t the only one who felt nauseous at the site. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating sleeping on his couch here because he was just too damn tired to drive home.  
  
He knew he’d have to go home anyway to clean up so he stood up and grabbed his jacket, preparing to turn his light out when his phone rang.  
  
“Hello,” he said, not bothering with a formal greeting.  
  
“Have you reviewed the list yet? Done your investigation? Did you find it interesting?”  
  
The last thing he wanted to deal with tonight, or ever again Ben answered, “Look, the list is nothing more than a bunch of names cobbled together. Whether you are just trying to stir up trouble with this hoax or you’re just sick, I don’t care. NO, I am not spending any more time investigating your list. Don’t contact me again!” He slammed the receiver down and shut the light out before locking his office door. If nothing else he felt slightly more awake by the call, enough to get him home without falling asleep at the wheel.  
  
On the other end of the phone the called hit the end button on the throw-away cell and said “So, you don’t want to play ADA Talbot? I’ll find someone else who will!”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Murphy sat across from Miguel, waiting as he digested the names that Murphy had given him. Miguel’s brow furrowed as he thought about them, about the implications of those particular names being together on one list.  
  
“What do you think Murphy?” he asked as he leaned back in his chair. Both men grimaced at the loud creek the chair made as he did so.  
  
“I think someone is trying to put out a net and go fishing,” Murphy stated, rising to his feet in one fluid motion. “But it’s the variety of fish they are angling for that has me confused.”  
  
Miguel nodded, coming to his feet as well. He walked over to the large window that looked out at the city. “The problem is that we don’t know who the fisherman is or what kind of sport he is looking for.”  
  
Murphy looked at him and nodded. Both men were troubled and alarmed at this situation. It was hard to fight back when you didn’t know who the enemy was.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Clarke and Bellamy had finished their shower and he was dishing up some dinner for her when her cell rang. She was going to ignore it until she saw it was Raven. She was really worried about her friend who had been slightly depressed over the breakup with Eric.  
  
“Hey girlie!” she said into the phone, waiting for Raven to speak.  
  
“Hi Clarke. What’s going on there?”  
  
Clarke grimaced when she heard Raven’s voice; it reminded her of Eyore from Winnie the Pooh. “Not much, Bellamy fixed dinner and I’m getting ready to eat. You want some spaghetti?”  
  
“No, I ate a little while ago. Look Clarke, I need a night with the girls, something to get me out of this funk! You interested?”  
  
“Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun. What do you have in mind?”  
  
“I was thinking that since our last night at the beach ended so abruptly that we could try again; since we don’t have to worry about that woman any longer. We could invite Cami and maybe Elka and Audrey. Harper is on bed rest because she’s having some problems with preeclampsia which stinks but we can deal with it anyway.”  
  
“That sounds fun. Yes, I would love to go back because that night frankly sucked,” she laughed. “When?”  
  
“Um, Friday night? Not an overnight thing just a party on the beach?”  
  
“Yes, I love it. Have you talked to the others yet?”  
  
“Nope, but that will be my next calls. Talk to you soon!”  
  
Clarke hit the end button and sat it into the dock so it could charge. She lifted her nose appreciatively as Bellamy sat her plate on the table and poured a glass of wine for each of them.  
  
“You heard?” she asked, knowing that his vamp hearing would have heard it all.  
  
“Yep. I’m not sure I’ll ever feel comfortable with you out there, but I think it sounds fun for you guys. Too bad about Harper.”  
  
She nodded and speared a forkful of spaghetti, twirling it around before scooping it into her mouth. “Um Bellamy, this is fabulous! Where did you get the recipe?”  
  
“Online,” he laughed. He reached out with a finger and wiped an errant bit of sauce off the corner of her mouth and then popped the finger into his own mouth.  
  
“Anything?” she asked as she watched him.  
  
“Nope, nothing. Oh well,” he said with a grin. “I’ll just have to taste you later!”  
  
“Promise?” she teased.  
  
“You can count on it.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 more chapter after this one! To those of you who have stuck by this story, thank you so much! I'm anxious to get the last one posted on Friday, but also sad because of it.
> 
> Last Chapter: Colleen comes to Murphy with the information about Kelly. Murphy, Bellamy and Colleen head to the beach house where the girls are at. After roasting hot dogs and marshmallows, the girls enjoy one another's company.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this early as it's the last chapter. It's a very hard one for me to post, so it was easier for me to just move on like this. For those of you who have followed the story, my heartfelt thanks to you.

_August 15, 2018  
  
I had my doctor appointment this morning and she confirmed that I am not pregnant so that means we go back to our ovulation plan and try again next month. I’m okay with it I guess; I have faith that Bellamy and I will have that baby when we are meant to. I felt worse for Bellamy than I did for myself, he wanted me to be pregnant so badly; it was etched vividly on his face and though he tried to hide it I know that inside he was hurting. Still, on the way out he perked up when I reminded him exactly how much fun he was going to have in trying the regular way to get me pregnant as well, so he was actually grinning like a fool as we walked to the parking garage. We shared a perfectly lovely kiss in the shade of the garage and we both felt that it was going to be okay.  
  
We stopped on the way home and I devoured a chocolate malt from Ruby Mae’s, the absolute best in town. If I can’t have caffeine at least I can still have chocolate. Bellamy promised to make me a turkey burger for dinner and while I was a bit skeptical about it I said I’d give it a try and then I was actually glad I did because it wasn’t half bad. Bellamy smothered it in jalapeno jack cheese and pico di gallo (that he made from our tomatoes) and it was totally passable. Okay, better than passable, but just not the real deal, you know?  
  
When I got into work around 11:00 Ben was out working on our case, so I busied myself with my over-flowing in basket and worked steadily through the afternoon. Ben came back into the office right before 5 and we chatted about the case. It seems that a neighbor saw the elderly man’s grandson parked outside the house and when they arrested him, he had a lot of the stolen property in his possession. He apparently has a drug problem and got high and decided that grandpa didn’t need all that stuff, but he did for drug money. Ben said the rotten thing was that the kid didn’t even care about what he’d done. Some things still amaze me in this world and this one definitely did.  
  
Tomorrow night is the beach party and I’m excited. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit to feeling a bit creepy about heading back to that beach but I’m trying to look at it like riding a horse; sometimes you just have to climb back on when you get thrown off. Audrey called me and she is also very excited about going. Since she moved up here all those months ago, she hasn’t met all that many friends and she liked Cami, Raven and Elka at the wedding when they met.   
  
I asked her how things were going with Jasper and heard her let out a big sigh. I hope that means that there isn’t trouble in their relationship already because really, they are so perfect for one another. Maybe she’ll talk about it at the cookout but if she doesn’t, I won’t force it. She’ll talk if she needs to.  
  
I hear Bellamy down in the loft – he was working a case and had to go out for a bit after dinner. Sounds like he is back; I hear him whistling down there, some jazzy tune that I don’t recognize. I feel so happy, so content. Life is perfect with my vampire love, my husband and my kitty Travis. The cherry on top is that even here in the light pollution of LA I just saw a shooting star. Is it an omen of wonderful things to come? I hope so.  
  
  
  
Later…_  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Kelly watched as Bellamy and Clarke left the loft that morning and got ready to follow them. They headed back to the doctor’s office and so she parked a level above them and waited for them to come back out. When she saw them, they were smiling and he gave her a kiss. Sounds of Clarke’s laughter echoed up and slammed Kelly, hidden behind a pillar 3 floors above.   
  
_She must be pregnant. It must have worked._  
  
A growl escaped her; no, it wasn’t going to happen. She was not going to carry Blakes baby. She followed along as the two stopped at a diner so Clarke could eat ice cream of all things and then trailed them back to the loft. A short time later Clarke headed off to work, which was really frustrating because there was no way to get to her there with so many people around. She’d have to be patient, and she was good at that; she’d just be diligent and strike at the right time.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Clarke opened the door and called out to Bellamy who was in the kitchen fixing dinner. She shrugged out of her jacket and laid it over the arm of the couch and felt Travis nuzzling her leg. She picked him up and scratched behind his ears and sighed as she listened to his purrs.  
  
“I love you Travis,” she said, rubbing her cheek against his.  
  
“That’s one happy cat!” Bellamy called out, checking on Clarke’s burger.  
  
“Um yes. You know, if you purred like this I might come and scratch behind your ears too!”  
  
“Baby, that is NOT the place where I’ve got an itch, but I guess beggars can’t be choosers.”  
  
Clarke walked into the kitchen, still cuddling Travis in her arms and leaned up to kiss Bellamy. “Smells good. Is that my turkey burger?”  
  
“Yep and I think you are going to like it!”  
  
“Hm, we’ll see. Do I have time to wash up and change?”  
  
“Sure, take your time,” he told her, and he stirred the Pico de Gallo that he had made earlier. He’d found the best recipe site online and started his own recipe box there, eager to fill it with recipes.  
  
After she took a quick shower and got dressed she and Bellamy ate their respective dinners and decided to go and visit Harper and Monty. Clarke was concerned about her friend and Bellamy decided the best way to reassure her was a visit. After a quick call to Harper to make sure it was a good time they headed to Long Beach, to Harper and Monty’s new house.  
  
It was a nice night for a drive they both thought as they looked west to where the sun was beginning its descent into the Pacific; the golden hues streaking and spilling over the water were almost magical and Clarke inhaled deeply, loving the salty tang.  
  
When they rang the doorbell at Harper’s house they heard Jordan squealing with excitement on the other side of the door. “Beff, Miff…” they heard him say and they both grinned in eager anticipation of a hug from the sweet little guy.  
  
“Monty, can you hold him back for a minute so they can get in the door?” Harper asked as she swung it wide for them. Monty scooped Jordan up in his arms, but it did little good because he held his arms out to them and Bellamy reached for him, much to his delight. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaned towards Clarke, so Bellamy held him tight while Clarke got her sugar.  
  
“Come on in!” Monty said, walking towards the family room. The sliding glass doors opened up to a spectacular view of the ocean and Clarke caught her breath at the peaceful beauty of the scene.  
  
“Wow, what a view!”  
  
“Yes, it really is,” Harper said as she settled down into a comfortable chair and put her feet up. Clarke looked startled at how swollen they were and mentioned it. “I know, but not too much longer before I have this little munchkin,” she said, rubbing her distended belly lovingly. “I hate not being able to get out though; I’m more than a little stir crazy.”  
  
“At least your mom comes over several times a week, doesn’t she? I know that must be a big help and it is someone to talk to Harper.”  
  
“She is a godsend, really. Still Clarke, it’s hard. So, tell me about what’s going on at your job. I think it must be very exciting!”  
  
“You have no idea; like this afternoon, I worked on my in- basket for almost 5 hours; yep, really exciting!” She gave a wry laugh and looked over at Bellamy who was holding Jordan on his lap; he had his head resting on Bellamy’s chest, right over his heart and was slowly patting his chest, a few times every minute or so; like he was keeping time with some song that only he could hear.  
  
Monty followed Clarke’s eyes and laughed, “He likes listening to heartbeats we think. He keeps track of them, like a drum but I have to say his rhythm is way off tonight.”  
  
Clarke’s eyebrows rose in surprise; no, Jordan’s rhythm wasn’t off at all. It was startling for him to pick up on something like that. She caught Bellamy’s eyes and he smiled at her as he stroked Jordan’s back, his fingers brushing through the silky black curls.   
  
Jordan reached up and kissed Bellamy on the cheek again and said, “Miff coo’,” He smiled at him and then he decided to scramble down off his lap in favor of Pooh Bear that was on the floor.   
  
“Miff coo’,” Clarke asked, curious about what that was.  
  
“Hm, don’t know,” Monty said, scrunching his face up in question. “I guess he thinks you’re cool dude!”  
  
_Out of the mouths of babes…_  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Friday night Audrey swung by the loft to pick up Clarke; Elka, Cami and Raven were meeting them at the beach house. The drive north along the Pacific Coast Highway was spectacular and the girls chatted along the way but Clarke could tell that Audrey was rather pensive about something.  
  
“You know Audrey, if you don’t feel like going tonight it’s okay.”  
  
“Why do you say that Clarke? I’m looking forward to it actually.”  
  
“I don’t know, you just seem kind of like your mind is somewhere else. Is everything okay?” She held her breath as she waited for an answer, hoping that everything was okay with Jasper.  
  
“Y-e-s,” she said slowly. “Things are good, for the most part.” She bit her lip and frowned as she concentrated on the interstate traffic. “Clarke, um, Jasper and I haven’t, uh, you know and I don’t have any experience and I just don’t know what to do!”  
  
Clarke was amazed to hear that; the girl had gone to college; didn’t she take part in normal college life? Clarke sat quietly for a moment trying to decide what to say. “Audrey, all I can really tell you is that there is no magic that will just make it all easy. The magic is letting it happen naturally, with maybe a little guidance.” She cast a quick look at Audrey as she drove, trying to gauge if she understood what Clarke was trying to say.  
  
“What – what kind of ‘guidance’ do you mean?”  
  
“Plan a relaxing weekend – you know, maybe make reservations at a bed and breakfast, a vamp friendly one. A nice moonlit walk along the beach, dinner by candlelight, some wine, that sort of thing. Just set the mood Audrey and see what happens.”  
  
“Set the mood,” she said, nodding her head. “I can do that. Clarke, thank you!”  
  
“No problem Audrey. I hope it works out for you guys.” Secretly, Clarke felt a bit unnerved being a part of this conversation, but she also knew that both Audrey and Jasper had traumatic pasts and the fact that they were both reaching out to the other was a blessing for them. She meant it when she said she hoped that it works out for them because those two were meant to be together. A sudden thought occurred to her and she caught her lower lip between her teeth and worried it for a moment before speaking.  
  
“Audrey, do you realize that when vampires, uh, well for them to achieve um, to orgasm, they need to bite?” There she got it out and watched Audrey’s face in the paling light.  
  
Audrey sat quietly for a moment, thinking about what Clarke had just said. It wasn’t totally unexpected really. She wondered what it would be like – the bite. Painful? Sexual? She licked her lips and asked, curious.  
  
Clarke smiled at her and reached out and gave Audrey’s hand a light squeeze as it rested on the steering wheel. “I promise you Audrey, it’s nothing to be afraid of – it’s a sign of their love for you. Sex will never be the same without it.”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Colleen wrestled with the decision of who to tell about Kelly. Katrina was definitely out, as were any of the other cleaners. More and more she saw that her only real choice was Murphy; could she trust him?   
  
She had to.  
  
She drove to his offices downtown, hoping that he was there. It was only 7, not late by vampire standards at all, but he worked in a human business world, so she wasn’t sure what to expect. When she got there, she found out that he was still there and gave her name to the man sitting at the desk outside Murphy’s office and said it was a matter that concerned Kelly. The blonde Adonis assistant whose name plate read ‘Thor Ivorson’ asked her to take a seat and disappeared behind a mahogany door.  
  
A few moments later he was back with Murphy following him. She stood up and stepped forward, viewing Murphy’s grim face. He stood aside and ushered her into his office with a sweep of his arm and then closed the door firmly after telling Thor not to disturb them.  
  
“Colleen? What is this about Kelly?”  
  
“She’s not dead; um, you know what I mean,” she said, thinking about her words.  
  
“What the hell do you mean?”  
  
“I mean I saw her, at the park. I think she was picking up blood from Leo. Do you know him?”  
  
Murphy nodded tersely, every vamp in town knew him or at least about him. “Are you positive?”  
  
“Yes. She has short blonde hair now, sun streaked and what looks like a spray on tan, but I got close enough to scent her and hear her voice. It’s her.”  
  
Murphy slammed his fist down on the desktop and uttered, “Fuck!” A desktop clock toppled over as did a pen holder, spilling the pens all over the desk and onto the floor. He fixed her with a silvered stare and asked, “Have you told anyone else about this?”  
  
His emphasis on anyone told her that he was asking whether she had told Katrina. She shook her head no and told him, “No. I-I don’t trust Katrina. Frankly Murphy, I’m not sure who I can trust with this.”  
  
“Meaning me as well?” he asked leaning towards her over the desk.  
  
Again she nodded and took a step back. She scented his anger but wasn’t sure if it was directed at her words or the simple truth of the situation. “I wanted to follow her to see what she was driving or where she was going, but I lost her. I think she will be back there tonight though. She seems to have an arrangement with Leo.”  
  
Murphy realized he needed to fill Bellamy in immediately and dialed his cell. He was surprised when he heard it ringing outside his door and opened it to find Bellamy waiting in the foyer. Bellamy glanced at his phone and then grinned as he saw Murphy standing in the open doorway.  
  
“Bellamy, get in here; you need to hear this now.”  
  
“What’s up?” he asked, stopping as he saw Colleen in the office. An immediate feeling of dread washed over him, temporarily making his heart race. “What’s going on?”  
  
Murphy looked expectantly at Colleen and she nodded and repeated what she had told Murphy.   
  
Bellamy’s first reaction was to growl and then fear took over. “Murphy, Clarke and the girls are out at the beach again, right NOW!” he told them, his eyes showing his panic. “We have to get out there and watch over them.” He already was half out the door as he spoke the words and Murphy and Colleen followed right behind them.  
  
“I’m done for the day,” he told Thor, as he ran by. Thor watched for a moment and then went about calling and canceling the rest of Murphy’s appointments for the day. He didn’t know what was up but whatever it was it must have been important.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
The sun was sinking fast when Clarke and Audrey got to the house and as they parked Raven came jogging up to them, laughing and very happy to see them. Clarke noticed that Raven didn’t have a single piece of silver jewelry on; her friend was making great strides in conquering her fears and Clarke was really proud of her.  
  
“Hey, welcome you two. We’re just out picking up driftwood for the fire. C’mon and help us!” she said, nodding down the beach where they could see Elka and Cami walking. Each woman carried a few pieces of wood in her arms and Clarke and Audrey headed in the opposite direction while Raven went back to scoop out the pit.  
  
Clarke slipped her sandals off and squished her toes in the sand. The hot pink polish covered nails dug into the sand and she kicked at it lightly. “Oh, I love the feeling of sand beneath my feet,” she laughed.   
  
Audrey agreed and slipped her sandals off as well and they headed down the beach, every now and then stopping to pick up a worthy piece of wood. Something felt strange to her and she cast several curious glances around but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. After all the years of having Sheppard’s ‘family’ following her she had developed a sixth sense. Still, she couldn’t spot anyone watching them and soon pushed the feeling to the back of her thoughts and got into the spirit of the evening.   
  
Before she knew it Raven had a blazing fire going and the human girls prepared to roast hot dogs and marshmallows while the vamp girls sat a bit farther back from the dancing flames and sipped travel mugs of their ‘flavor’ of choice.  
  
As the smell of roasting hot dogs wafted through the air and made their stomachs growl they all laughed at Raven’s stick; it was as big as a pool cue and very sturdy. She laughed and told them that they’d appreciate it later when Clarke and Audrey’s skinny little sticks caught fire and dropped their food into the flames. As if to make that point Clarke’s stick did exactly that and she groaned as the hot dog was almost done. A very un-lady like curse slipped from her mouth and she burst out laughing and said, “Point taken Raven!”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Kelly sat a quarter mile down the beach, hidden by the rocks in the growing dark of the evening. She had followed Clarke and laughed when they came back to the same beach where she had attacked her before. Tonight, she would do what she set out to accomplish that night and failed at, kill Clarke Griffin Blake. She knew that she would be as good as dead for doing it; that Murphy and Blake wouldn’t rest until they found her, but it was a price she was more than willing to pay.   
  
There were two vamps with them; their scents carried on the freshening breeze. But that left 3 humans for the 2 of them to protect. Both of the vamps were on the opposite side from where she would attack which meant they would have to go around the fire; that would give her the time she needed. For now, she sat and waited for complete darkness to slide in and wrap them in its murky arms.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
All three vamps jumped into Bellamy’s Benz and held on as he gunned it as it squealed out of the parking garage.   
  
“Where are we going?” Colleen asked, sitting forward from the back seat, her fingers tightly gripping the back of the front seats.  
  
“To Raven’s beach house north of Malibu,” Bellamy told her, forgetting that she already knew where it was. He concentrated as he made the turn on to the I-10 to head west to eventually catch the PCH that would carry them north. He gunned the motor again and they crossed the traffic lanes to the far-left lane where he could go as fast as traffic would allow.  
  
Murphy hoped it was fast enough. He had been trying to call Clarke’s cell, as well as Raven’s and Elka’s but none of them were answering; he hoped that was only because they weren’t with them, not that, well he wasn’t even going to think about it.  
  
“So Murphy, explain this to me! You saw her ashes. What the fuck happened?”  
  
“I saw ashes, I assumed, incorrectly I presume, that they were Kelly’s.”  
  
“I think they were Billie’s,” Colleen added and shrank back into her seat as Murphy turned in the seat and fixed her with a venomous glare.  
  
“You’d better explain,” he said and watched as Bellamy’s fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly it looked like he was going to break it.  
  
“I – none of us realized it but Billie, one of the other cleaners left us, went to Chicago we were told – by, um by Katrina. We didn’t really think anything about it but since Kelly is still alive and Billie is gone, it makes sense. Doesn’t it?” she asked and swallowed hard as she waited for them to digest the info.  
  
The three of them were quiet while Bellamy made the turn to PCH and traffic started to thin out just a bit. Normally it was a beautiful ride but tonight none of them even noticed it. Finally, Colleen spoke up.  
  
“I think when we get there, we should park on the access road in the hills up above the beach house. I’ll go to the north and watch from there and you two can watch from above. If all goes well, they won’t even know we were there. If not, we can make it there in no time at all.”   
  
“Yes, that’s what we’ll do,” Bellamy said, turning off to follow the road to the house. “That’s what we’ll do, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine…” he kept repeating the words as a mantra, hoping that they would make it so.  
  
As they came to the turn for the access road Bellamy turned the headlights off and they cruised quietly to a place where he could park. They got out of the car and nodded to one another as Colleen took off at vamp speed down the hill to a spot to watch from on the north side of the property.   
  
The quiet stillness of the night was broken occasionally by laughter heard from down below. They could only hope that it would stay that way.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Kelly watched the girls as they ate charred hot dogs and then pulled out a bag of marshmallows to roast. They were passing around a bottle of wine and all of them, the vamps included were a bit giggly. She waited; it was only a matter of timing she knew. Let them drink a bit more and just be patient.   
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Audrey watched as Elka took a drink of the wine with interest. “Can you taste that?” she asked and hoped that it wasn’t too impolite to ask since she didn’t know Elka very well.  
  
“Not exactly. It sort of burns a bit when I swallow, but no, not any real taste. Actually, I’ve never tasted wine so I don’t know how it should taste.”  
  
Audrey cocked her head to one side as she listened. That statement puzzled her because she didn’t know how old Elka was but wine had been around for practically forever.   
  
Elka smiled as she watched the thoughts play over Audrey’s face. She was so young and innocent; every emotion was easily read on her face. She liked this young woman very much she decided. In a world where inexperience was often compared to stupidity, she was a breath of fresh air. “I was turned in 1843 Audrey; before that I was a member of the Lakota Sioux tribe. We didn’t have alcohol.”  
  
“Oh, my goodness Elka, your life story must be incredible. I hope my question wasn’t impertinent,” Audrey said hoping that she hadn’t offended the beautiful Sioux woman.  
  
“No, not at all.” Elka smiled at her, trying to reassure her.  
  
“Jasper eats popsicles; he says he can taste the tropical pineapple ones. But he also says you really can’t taste anything but blood, so I guess I don’t understand.”  
  
“He eats popsicles?” Raven asked with a laugh. “Wow, can you do that?” she asked Cami.  
  
“I don’t see why not. It’s just sugar water, wouldn’t be any different than drinking wine or coffee I think,” Cami said.  
  
“You drink coffee?” Elka asked. The conversation was so surprising.  
  
“Yes, I can’t taste it, but I swear I can feel the caffeine in it!” Cami laughed.  
  
“Hm, maybe,” Elka said.  
  
Raven stood up and stretched, holding her roasting stick in her hand. The end was charred and still smoldering red. She popped another marshmallow on it and watched as it started cooking from the inside out. She danced around the circle, stabbing at the air with the stick.  
  
“Raven has been taking fencing lessons,” Clarke said as she watched as Raven made the ‘En garde’ position and held the stick upwards. She lunged and the marshmallow flew into the fire and she cursed and then laughed. She tried to stab it, only managing to push the gooey, burning mess on to the end of the smoking stick but smearing it through ash as well. The flames from the marshmallow caught the end of the stick on fire, making it burn for a moment as flames licked over the burning goo of the marshmallow.  
  
They were all laughing and distracted and that was when Kelly made her move. She streaked forward at vamp speed, a knife in her hand and before they realized what had happened, she sliced across Clarke’s neck. The blood immediately started to flow, and Clarke’s eyes opened wide in surprise as she fell backward into the sand.  
  
“NO, noooo you bitch!” Raven screamed and ran at Kelly with the flaming stick held firmly in front of her. She dove into Kelly and the impetus ran the burning stick all the way through her and shoved her into the fire as well. She let go and ran to Clarke, holding her hand and calling her name. Elka was already at Clarke’s side, trying to see how bad the wound was. Cami looked around, scenting the air and trying to make sure that no one was with Kelly and then she wrapped an arm around Audrey, who was standing motionless across the fire, tears streaking her face.  
  
The artery hadn’t been severed but the wound was still grave; if they were in a hospital she might be able to be saved. Here? It wasn’t possible Elka knew. She brushed Clarke’s hair away from her face and the sticky blood and tried to soothe her.  
  
“Clarke, we’re going to get you help, okay?” Raven said, trying to remember where her phone was.  
  
Elka looked at Clarke, understanding dawning in Clarke’s unblinking eyes. “Clarke?”  
  
“Turn…me,” she whispered, a ragged sound that was only heard by Elka and Cami. “Please…”  
  
Above them Bellamy and Murphy saw what happened and were already halfway down the hill. Colleen came up over the rocks and saw Clarke lying in the sand, the flickering firelight making the blood that mingled in the sand sparkle. She looked up as she heard Bellamy yelling, “NO. NOOOOOO,”  
  
“Clarke, Bellamy is here, hang on a moment,” she said, leaning down to speak into her ear.   
  
Raven was sobbing and as the men got there and Murphy pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her back so that Bellamy could get close to Clarke. Raven struggled to get free and Murphy held her tighter; his heart was breaking as he watched the tableau playing out in front of him. Raven went limp in his arms, crying out for her friend.  
  
Bellamy pulled her up into his arms, trying desperately to staunch the flow of his beloved’s blood but it seeped through his fingers and dripped down onto the sand. She opened her eyes for a moment and looked up at him and tried to speak, but words wouldn’t form; she was slipping away.  
  
Suddenly there was only Bellamy and Clarke on the beach; it was like they were in a bubble, each only aware of the other. Bellamy listened as her heart began to slow down and he kissed her, unaware that it was his tears that were running down her face.   
  
_Thump..thump…thump_  
  
Her words from weeks ago ran wildly through his head, and he knew this was the moment.  
  
_I’m not ready to make that decision just yet in my life, but if something happened, before then, it’s what I would want. Do you understand that? Accept that?_  
  
She looked at him and blinked and he thought he heard her say ‘please’ before she went limp in his arms.   
  
_Thump…..thump……_  
  
Sobs shook his shoulders, the ache in his heart so heavy he could hardly move. He spread more kisses over her face, telling her over and over that he loved her. He was completely unaware of what was happening around him.  
  
“BELLAMY, GODAMMIT TURN HER NOW,” Raven screamed, trying desperately to pull away from Murphy’s strong arms. “DO IT! Or so help me I’ll put a stake in your heart!”  
  
Murphy held her close against him and felt her body convulse in pain, the sobs shook her and him. “Raven, it’s okay, give him a minute. He’ll turn her, it’s okay…” he said, trying to reassure and appease her like he would a child. But Bellamy wasn’t turning her and after a moment Murphy became worried.   
  
Elka glanced at Murphy in question; she would do it if Bellamy wouldn’t, couldn’t. Time was starting to run out. She laid a gentle hand on his arm and said, “Bellamy, I can do it if you can’t.”  
  
Bellamy wrenched away from her touch, wrapping his body around Clarke and turning slightly away as if to protect her. His, she was his the vampire cried, trying to push past the small thread of humanity that was left in Bellamy.  
  
_Thump…….._  
  
_Now, the vampire urged, we have to do it now. Her blood and her heart are calling to us. NOW…_  
  
“I’m sorry Clarke, I’m so sorry,” he told her. He buried his fangs into the wound on her neck and drank; he drank of the fear she had, the joy she had in life, the love she had for him; he drank until her heart all but stopped.  
  
He lifted his head and felt someone yank his jacket off of him and pull back his sleeve. His fangs tore at his wrist, gouging deeply so that the blood would flow into her lifeless mouth. He pressed his arm against her lips, telling her, “Drink Clarke, come on baby you have to drink now. Drink Clarke…”  
  
Finally he felt her mouth begin to suckle on the jagged tear and she drank. Each swallow he heard was a victory call to his heart, to his soul. She finally had enough, and her mouth fell away; she was limp in his arms. He felt her last bits of humanity seep from her body and he understood with finality that it was done.  
  
Raven stared at the blood smeared across Clarke’s pale face and she cried a little harder because she knew that things had changed. That was confirmed when Elka said, “Murphy, Cami, you need to remove them before she wakes up.”  
  
“What?” Raven asked. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“Raven, when she wakes up the first thing, she’ll need is blood. She’ll do anything to get it, including going after someone she loves because all she’ll feel is the lust for it. We need to get you out of here,” Murphy told her.  
  
Understanding slowly dawned for her and she finally nodded in assent. Audrey came to her and hugged her tight and for a moment they cried together, aware of the changes in Clarke’s life.   
  
Colleen stood watching it all, her heart heavy with grief for Clarke, for Bellamy, for all of them. She started picking up the remnants of the dinner they shared, the wine bottles and cups. It was something mindless, something to do.  
  
“Raven, do you have something that we can change her into? We need to clean her up.” Elka stood and looked at Raven waiting for an answer.  
  
“Yes, in the chest of drawers in the bedroom. Is that all you need?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.” Elka said, following Bellamy who carried a limp Clarke in his arms.   
  
Murphy called out, “Bellamy, are you taking her to the loft?”  
  
“No, I’m taking her to Seattle where it’s isolated. She’ll need that for a while.”   
  
Murphy watched as Bellamy carried her to the house with Elka leading the way. Cami rode out with Elka and was now going with Audrey. He watched as Raven stood at the water’s edge, letting the chilly Pacific wash over her feet. He made some calls and arranged for the helicopter to pick Bellamy and Clarke up on the beach and take them to the airport, where the jet would be ready to go. He walked out to Raven, who was now standing knee deep in the water. The moonlight was shining down on her tear-streaked face and she looked so tiny, so frail. He felt the cool water soak his legs and felt the sand sucking at his Italian loafers; he reached down and pulled them off and tossed them up onto the beach.  
  
“Raven, I’ll take you back to LA in a few minutes, okay? Just stay out here for a while though, on the beach I mean. Maybe you would like to sit by the fire?” he asked when he realized that she was shivering badly; he knew that it wasn’t only because she was cold. She stared at him with vacant eyes and he wasn’t sure she understood his words. He finally scooped her up into his arms and sat her down by the fire and took off his jacket and tucked it around her, hoping it would help her.  
  
She blinked several times as she stared at the flickering light of the flames. The remains of Kelly’s shoes were lying half in the ashes of her remains, a spectacle that seemed to taunt her about what she’d done. She kicked at the shoes, pushing them farther into the flames and watched balefully as the flames caught them and hissed, sending sparks upward. Murphy stood close, keeping watch over her as did Colleen. They heard the chopper nearing them and they looked up and watched as it landed 50 feet away.   
  
“I’ll be right back,” Murphy told her and sprinted towards the house to let Bellamy and Elka know what was going on.   
  
Soon, Raven watched as Clarke was carried out of the house, wrapped in a blanket and was placed into the helicopter. Bellamy held her in his arms as Murphy slid the door shut and ducked to avoid the rotor wash as he ran down the beach to where Raven was now standing, flanked by Elka and Colleen.   
  
Elka stood with her arm around Raven’s shoulder, holding her close as the chopper lifted. Murphy saw the tears on all their faces and then wiped his own away.  
  
Clarke Griffin Blake had joined the undead.  
  
  
  
The End…  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know from experience that it is sometimes hard to ‘voice’ your comments, especially when you are new to a board, but know that your comments are always welcome and appreciated. If we make your day by providing you something to take your mind off day to day life, we love that. If you’ve been shy in the past, I urge you to just say hello, to myself or my fellow authors because it means so much to us.
> 
> Happy Reading Everyone!!
> 
> Cyndy


	57. 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and info about the possibility of continuing stories.

_August 15, 2018  
  
I had my doctor appointment this morning and she confirmed that I am not pregnant so that means we go back to our ovulation plan and try again next month. I’m okay with it I guess; I have faith that Bellamy and I will have that baby when we are meant to. I felt worse for Bellamy than I did for myself, he wanted me to be pregnant so badly; it was etched vividly on his face and though he tried to hide it I know that inside he was hurting. Still, on the way out he perked up when I reminded him exactly how much fun he was going to have in trying the regular way to get me pregnant as well, so he was actually grinning like a fool as we walked to the parking garage. We shared a perfectly lovely kiss in the shade of the garage and we both felt that it was going to be okay.  
  
We stopped on the way home and I devoured a chocolate malt from Ruby Mae’s, the absolute best in town. If I can’t have caffeine at least I can still have chocolate. Bellamy promised to make me a turkey burger for dinner and while I was a bit skeptical about it I said I’d give it a try and then I was actually glad I did because it wasn’t half bad. Bellamy smothered it in jalapeno jack cheese and pico di gallo (that he made from our tomatoes) and it was totally passable. Okay, better than passable, but just not the real deal, you know?  
  
When I got into work around 11:00 Ben was out working on our case, so I busied myself with my over-flowing in basket and worked steadily through the afternoon. Ben came back into the office right before 5 and we chatted about the case. It seems that a neighbor saw the elderly man’s grandson parked outside the house and when they arrested him, he had a lot of the stolen property in his possession. He apparently has a drug problem and got high and decided that grandpa didn’t need all that stuff, but he did for drug money. Ben said the rotten thing was that the kid didn’t even care about what he’d done. Some things still amaze me in this world and this one definitely did.  
  
Tomorrow night is the beach party and I’m excited. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit to feeling a bit creepy about heading back to that beach but I’m trying to look at it like riding a horse; sometimes you just have to climb back on when you get thrown off. Audrey called me and she is also very excited about going. Since she moved up here all those months ago, she hasn’t met all that many friends and she liked Cami, Raven and Elka at the wedding when they met.   
  
I asked her how things were going with Jasper and heard her let out a big sigh. I hope that means that there isn’t trouble in their relationship already because really, they are so perfect for one another. Maybe she’ll talk about it at the cookout but if she doesn’t, I won’t force it. She’ll talk if she needs to.  
  
I hear Bellamy down in the loft – he was working a case and had to go out for a bit after dinner. Sounds like he is back; I hear him whistling down there, some jazzy tune that I don’t recognize. I feel so happy, so content. Life is perfect with my vampire love, my husband and my kitty Travis. The cherry on top is that even here in the light pollution of LA I just saw a shooting star. Is it an omen of wonderful things to come? I hope so.  
  
  
  
Later…_  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Kelly watched as Bellamy and Clarke left the loft that morning and got ready to follow them. They headed back to the doctor’s office and so she parked a level above them and waited for them to come back out. When she saw them, they were smiling and he gave her a kiss. Sounds of Clarke’s laughter echoed up and slammed Kelly, hidden behind a pillar 3 floors above.   
  
_She must be pregnant. It must have worked._  
  
A growl escaped her; no, it wasn’t going to happen. She was not going to carry Blakes baby. She followed along as the two stopped at a diner so Clarke could eat ice cream of all things and then trailed them back to the loft. A short time later Clarke headed off to work, which was really frustrating because there was no way to get to her there with so many people around. She’d have to be patient, and she was good at that; she’d just be diligent and strike at the right time.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Clarke opened the door and called out to Bellamy who was in the kitchen fixing dinner. She shrugged out of her jacket and laid it over the arm of the couch and felt Travis nuzzling her leg. She picked him up and scratched behind his ears and sighed as she listened to his purrs.  
  
“I love you Travis,” she said, rubbing her cheek against his.  
  
“That’s one happy cat!” Bellamy called out, checking on Clarke’s burger.  
  
“Um yes. You know, if you purred like this I might come and scratch behind your ears too!”  
  
“Baby, that is NOT the place where I’ve got an itch, but I guess beggars can’t be choosers.”  
  
Clarke walked into the kitchen, still cuddling Travis in her arms and leaned up to kiss Bellamy. “Smells good. Is that my turkey burger?”  
  
“Yep and I think you are going to like it!”  
  
“Hm, we’ll see. Do I have time to wash up and change?”  
  
“Sure, take your time,” he told her, and he stirred the Pico de Gallo that he had made earlier. He’d found the best recipe site online and started his own recipe box there, eager to fill it with recipes.  
  
After she took a quick shower and got dressed she and Bellamy ate their respective dinners and decided to go and visit Harper and Monty. Clarke was concerned about her friend and Bellamy decided the best way to reassure her was a visit. After a quick call to Harper to make sure it was a good time they headed to Long Beach, to Harper and Monty’s new house.  
  
It was a nice night for a drive they both thought as they looked west to where the sun was beginning its descent into the Pacific; the golden hues streaking and spilling over the water were almost magical and Clarke inhaled deeply, loving the salty tang.  
  
When they rang the doorbell at Harper’s house they heard Jordan squealing with excitement on the other side of the door. “Beff, Miff…” they heard him say and they both grinned in eager anticipation of a hug from the sweet little guy.  
  
“Monty, can you hold him back for a minute so they can get in the door?” Harper asked as she swung it wide for them. Monty scooped Jordan up in his arms, but it did little good because he held his arms out to them and Bellamy reached for him, much to his delight. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaned towards Clarke, so Bellamy held him tight while Clarke got her sugar.  
  
“Come on in!” Monty said, walking towards the family room. The sliding glass doors opened up to a spectacular view of the ocean and Clarke caught her breath at the peaceful beauty of the scene.  
  
“Wow, what a view!”  
  
“Yes, it really is,” Harper said as she settled down into a comfortable chair and put her feet up. Clarke looked startled at how swollen they were and mentioned it. “I know, but not too much longer before I have this little munchkin,” she said, rubbing her distended belly lovingly. “I hate not being able to get out though; I’m more than a little stir crazy.”  
  
“At least your mom comes over several times a week, doesn’t she? I know that must be a big help and it is someone to talk to Harper.”  
  
“She is a godsend, really. Still Clarke, it’s hard. So, tell me about what’s going on at your job. I think it must be very exciting!”  
  
“You have no idea; like this afternoon, I worked on my in- basket for almost 5 hours; yep, really exciting!” She gave a wry laugh and looked over at Bellamy who was holding Jordan on his lap; he had his head resting on Bellamy’s chest, right over his heart and was slowly patting his chest, a few times every minute or so; like he was keeping time with some song that only he could hear.  
  
Monty followed Clarke’s eyes and laughed, “He likes listening to heartbeats we think. He keeps track of them, like a drum but I have to say his rhythm is way off tonight.”  
  
Clarke’s eyebrows rose in surprise; no, Jordan’s rhythm wasn’t off at all. It was startling for him to pick up on something like that. She caught Bellamy’s eyes and he smiled at her as he stroked Jordan’s back, his fingers brushing through the silky black curls.   
  
Jordan reached up and kissed Bellamy on the cheek again and said, “Miff coo’,” He smiled at him and then he decided to scramble down off his lap in favor of Pooh Bear that was on the floor.   
  
“Miff coo’,” Clarke asked, curious about what that was.  
  
“Hm, don’t know,” Monty said, scrunching his face up in question. “I guess he thinks you’re cool dude!”  
  
_Out of the mouths of babes…_  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Friday night Audrey swung by the loft to pick up Clarke; Elka, Cami and Raven were meeting them at the beach house. The drive north along the Pacific Coast Highway was spectacular and the girls chatted along the way but Clarke could tell that Audrey was rather pensive about something.  
  
“You know Audrey, if you don’t feel like going tonight it’s okay.”  
  
“Why do you say that Clarke? I’m looking forward to it actually.”  
  
“I don’t know, you just seem kind of like your mind is somewhere else. Is everything okay?” She held her breath as she waited for an answer, hoping that everything was okay with Jasper.  
  
“Y-e-s,” she said slowly. “Things are good, for the most part.” She bit her lip and frowned as she concentrated on the interstate traffic. “Clarke, um, Jasper and I haven’t, uh, you know and I don’t have any experience and I just don’t know what to do!”  
  
Clarke was amazed to hear that; the girl had gone to college; didn’t she take part in normal college life? Clarke sat quietly for a moment trying to decide what to say. “Audrey, all I can really tell you is that there is no magic that will just make it all easy. The magic is letting it happen naturally, with maybe a little guidance.” She cast a quick look at Audrey as she drove, trying to gauge if she understood what Clarke was trying to say.  
  
“What – what kind of ‘guidance’ do you mean?”  
  
“Plan a relaxing weekend – you know, maybe make reservations at a bed and breakfast, a vamp friendly one. A nice moonlit walk along the beach, dinner by candlelight, some wine, that sort of thing. Just set the mood Audrey and see what happens.”  
  
“Set the mood,” she said, nodding her head. “I can do that. Clarke, thank you!”  
  
“No problem Audrey. I hope it works out for you guys.” Secretly, Clarke felt a bit unnerved being a part of this conversation, but she also knew that both Audrey and Jasper had traumatic pasts and the fact that they were both reaching out to the other was a blessing for them. She meant it when she said she hoped that it works out for them because those two were meant to be together. A sudden thought occurred to her and she caught her lower lip between her teeth and worried it for a moment before speaking.  
  
“Audrey, do you realize that when vampires, uh, well for them to achieve um, to orgasm, they need to bite?” There she got it out and watched Audrey’s face in the paling light.  
  
Audrey sat quietly for a moment, thinking about what Clarke had just said. It wasn’t totally unexpected really. She wondered what it would be like – the bite. Painful? Sexual? She licked her lips and asked, curious.  
  
Clarke smiled at her and reached out and gave Audrey’s hand a light squeeze as it rested on the steering wheel. “I promise you Audrey, it’s nothing to be afraid of – it’s a sign of their love for you. Sex will never be the same without it.”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Colleen wrestled with the decision of who to tell about Kelly. Katrina was definitely out, as were any of the other cleaners. More and more she saw that her only real choice was Murphy; could she trust him?   
  
She had to.  
  
She drove to his offices downtown, hoping that he was there. It was only 7, not late by vampire standards at all, but he worked in a human business world, so she wasn’t sure what to expect. When she got there, she found out that he was still there and gave her name to the man sitting at the desk outside Murphy’s office and said it was a matter that concerned Kelly. The blonde Adonis assistant whose name plate read ‘Thor Ivorson’ asked her to take a seat and disappeared behind a mahogany door.  
  
A few moments later he was back with Murphy following him. She stood up and stepped forward, viewing Murphy’s grim face. He stood aside and ushered her into his office with a sweep of his arm and then closed the door firmly after telling Thor not to disturb them.  
  
“Colleen? What is this about Kelly?”  
  
“She’s not dead; um, you know what I mean,” she said, thinking about her words.  
  
“What the hell do you mean?”  
  
“I mean I saw her, at the park. I think she was picking up blood from Leo. Do you know him?”  
  
Murphy nodded tersely, every vamp in town knew him or at least about him. “Are you positive?”  
  
“Yes. She has short blonde hair now, sun streaked and what looks like a spray on tan, but I got close enough to scent her and hear her voice. It’s her.”  
  
Murphy slammed his fist down on the desktop and uttered, “Fuck!” A desktop clock toppled over as did a pen holder, spilling the pens all over the desk and onto the floor. He fixed her with a silvered stare and asked, “Have you told anyone else about this?”  
  
His emphasis on anyone told her that he was asking whether she had told Katrina. She shook her head no and told him, “No. I-I don’t trust Katrina. Frankly Murphy, I’m not sure who I can trust with this.”  
  
“Meaning me as well?” he asked leaning towards her over the desk.  
  
Again she nodded and took a step back. She scented his anger but wasn’t sure if it was directed at her words or the simple truth of the situation. “I wanted to follow her to see what she was driving or where she was going, but I lost her. I think she will be back there tonight though. She seems to have an arrangement with Leo.”  
  
Murphy realized he needed to fill Bellamy in immediately and dialed his cell. He was surprised when he heard it ringing outside his door and opened it to find Bellamy waiting in the foyer. Bellamy glanced at his phone and then grinned as he saw Murphy standing in the open doorway.  
  
“Bellamy, get in here; you need to hear this now.”  
  
“What’s up?” he asked, stopping as he saw Colleen in the office. An immediate feeling of dread washed over him, temporarily making his heart race. “What’s going on?”  
  
Murphy looked expectantly at Colleen and she nodded and repeated what she had told Murphy.   
  
Bellamy’s first reaction was to growl and then fear took over. “Murphy, Clarke and the girls are out at the beach again, right NOW!” he told them, his eyes showing his panic. “We have to get out there and watch over them.” He already was half out the door as he spoke the words and Murphy and Colleen followed right behind them.  
  
“I’m done for the day,” he told Thor, as he ran by. Thor watched for a moment and then went about calling and canceling the rest of Murphy’s appointments for the day. He didn’t know what was up but whatever it was it must have been important.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
The sun was sinking fast when Clarke and Audrey got to the house and as they parked Raven came jogging up to them, laughing and very happy to see them. Clarke noticed that Raven didn’t have a single piece of silver jewelry on; her friend was making great strides in conquering her fears and Clarke was really proud of her.  
  
“Hey, welcome you two. We’re just out picking up driftwood for the fire. C’mon and help us!” she said, nodding down the beach where they could see Elka and Cami walking. Each woman carried a few pieces of wood in her arms and Clarke and Audrey headed in the opposite direction while Raven went back to scoop out the pit.  
  
Clarke slipped her sandals off and squished her toes in the sand. The hot pink polish covered nails dug into the sand and she kicked at it lightly. “Oh, I love the feeling of sand beneath my feet,” she laughed.   
  
Audrey agreed and slipped her sandals off as well and they headed down the beach, every now and then stopping to pick up a worthy piece of wood. Something felt strange to her and she cast several curious glances around but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. After all the years of having Sheppard’s ‘family’ following her she had developed a sixth sense. Still, she couldn’t spot anyone watching them and soon pushed the feeling to the back of her thoughts and got into the spirit of the evening.   
  
Before she knew it Raven had a blazing fire going and the human girls prepared to roast hot dogs and marshmallows while the vamp girls sat a bit farther back from the dancing flames and sipped travel mugs of their ‘flavor’ of choice.  
  
As the smell of roasting hot dogs wafted through the air and made their stomachs growl they all laughed at Raven’s stick; it was as big as a pool cue and very sturdy. She laughed and told them that they’d appreciate it later when Clarke and Audrey’s skinny little sticks caught fire and dropped their food into the flames. As if to make that point Clarke’s stick did exactly that and she groaned as the hot dog was almost done. A very un-lady like curse slipped from her mouth and she burst out laughing and said, “Point taken Raven!”  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Kelly sat a quarter mile down the beach, hidden by the rocks in the growing dark of the evening. She had followed Clarke and laughed when they came back to the same beach where she had attacked her before. Tonight, she would do what she set out to accomplish that night and failed at, kill Clarke Griffin Blake. She knew that she would be as good as dead for doing it; that Murphy and Blake wouldn’t rest until they found her, but it was a price she was more than willing to pay.   
  
There were two vamps with them; their scents carried on the freshening breeze. But that left 3 humans for the 2 of them to protect. Both of the vamps were on the opposite side from where she would attack which meant they would have to go around the fire; that would give her the time she needed. For now, she sat and waited for complete darkness to slide in and wrap them in its murky arms.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
All three vamps jumped into Bellamy’s Benz and held on as he gunned it as it squealed out of the parking garage.   
  
“Where are we going?” Colleen asked, sitting forward from the back seat, her fingers tightly gripping the back of the front seats.  
  
“To Raven’s beach house north of Malibu,” Bellamy told her, forgetting that she already knew where it was. He concentrated as he made the turn on to the I-10 to head west to eventually catch the PCH that would carry them north. He gunned the motor again and they crossed the traffic lanes to the far-left lane where he could go as fast as traffic would allow.  
  
Murphy hoped it was fast enough. He had been trying to call Clarke’s cell, as well as Raven’s and Elka’s but none of them were answering; he hoped that was only because they weren’t with them, not that, well he wasn’t even going to think about it.  
  
“So Murphy, explain this to me! You saw her ashes. What the fuck happened?”  
  
“I saw ashes, I assumed, incorrectly I presume, that they were Kelly’s.”  
  
“I think they were Billie’s,” Colleen added and shrank back into her seat as Murphy turned in the seat and fixed her with a venomous glare.  
  
“You’d better explain,” he said and watched as Bellamy’s fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly it looked like he was going to break it.  
  
“I – none of us realized it but Billie, one of the other cleaners left us, went to Chicago we were told – by, um by Katrina. We didn’t really think anything about it but since Kelly is still alive and Billie is gone, it makes sense. Doesn’t it?” she asked and swallowed hard as she waited for them to digest the info.  
  
The three of them were quiet while Bellamy made the turn to PCH and traffic started to thin out just a bit. Normally it was a beautiful ride but tonight none of them even noticed it. Finally, Colleen spoke up.  
  
“I think when we get there, we should park on the access road in the hills up above the beach house. I’ll go to the north and watch from there and you two can watch from above. If all goes well, they won’t even know we were there. If not, we can make it there in no time at all.”   
  
“Yes, that’s what we’ll do,” Bellamy said, turning off to follow the road to the house. “That’s what we’ll do, she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine…” he kept repeating the words as a mantra, hoping that they would make it so.  
  
As they came to the turn for the access road Bellamy turned the headlights off and they cruised quietly to a place where he could park. They got out of the car and nodded to one another as Colleen took off at vamp speed down the hill to a spot to watch from on the north side of the property.   
  
The quiet stillness of the night was broken occasionally by laughter heard from down below. They could only hope that it would stay that way.  
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Kelly watched the girls as they ate charred hot dogs and then pulled out a bag of marshmallows to roast. They were passing around a bottle of wine and all of them, the vamps included were a bit giggly. She waited; it was only a matter of timing she knew. Let them drink a bit more and just be patient.   
  
  
  
):(  
  
  
  
Audrey watched as Elka took a drink of the wine with interest. “Can you taste that?” she asked and hoped that it wasn’t too impolite to ask since she didn’t know Elka very well.  
  
“Not exactly. It sort of burns a bit when I swallow, but no, not any real taste. Actually, I’ve never tasted wine so I don’t know how it should taste.”  
  
Audrey cocked her head to one side as she listened. That statement puzzled her because she didn’t know how old Elka was but wine had been around for practically forever.   
  
Elka smiled as she watched the thoughts play over Audrey’s face. She was so young and innocent; every emotion was easily read on her face. She liked this young woman very much she decided. In a world where inexperience was often compared to stupidity, she was a breath of fresh air. “I was turned in 1843 Audrey; before that I was a member of the Lakota Sioux tribe. We didn’t have alcohol.”  
  
“Oh, my goodness Elka, your life story must be incredible. I hope my question wasn’t impertinent,” Audrey said hoping that she hadn’t offended the beautiful Sioux woman.  
  
“No, not at all.” Elka smiled at her, trying to reassure her.  
  
“Jasper eats popsicles; he says he can taste the tropical pineapple ones. But he also says you really can’t taste anything but blood, so I guess I don’t understand.”  
  
“He eats popsicles?” Raven asked with a laugh. “Wow, can you do that?” she asked Cami.  
  
“I don’t see why not. It’s just sugar water, wouldn’t be any different than drinking wine or coffee I think,” Cami said.  
  
“You drink coffee?” Elka asked. The conversation was so surprising.  
  
“Yes, I can’t taste it, but I swear I can feel the caffeine in it!” Cami laughed.  
  
“Hm, maybe,” Elka said.  
  
Raven stood up and stretched, holding her roasting stick in her hand. The end was charred and still smoldering red. She popped another marshmallow on it and watched as it started cooking from the inside out. She danced around the circle, stabbing at the air with the stick.  
  
“Raven has been taking fencing lessons,” Clarke said as she watched as Raven made the ‘En garde’ position and held the stick upwards. She lunged and the marshmallow flew into the fire and she cursed and then laughed. She tried to stab it, only managing to push the gooey, burning mess on to the end of the smoking stick but smearing it through ash as well. The flames from the marshmallow caught the end of the stick on fire, making it burn for a moment as flames licked over the burning goo of the marshmallow.  
  
They were all laughing and distracted and that was when Kelly made her move. She streaked forward at vamp speed, a knife in her hand and before they realized what had happened, she sliced across Clarke’s neck. The blood immediately started to flow, and Clarke’s eyes opened wide in surprise as she fell backward into the sand.  
  
“NO, noooo you bitch!” Raven screamed and ran at Kelly with the flaming stick held firmly in front of her. She dove into Kelly and the impetus ran the burning stick all the way through her and shoved her into the fire as well. She let go and ran to Clarke, holding her hand and calling her name. Elka was already at Clarke’s side, trying to see how bad the wound was. Cami looked around, scenting the air and trying to make sure that no one was with Kelly and then she wrapped an arm around Audrey, who was standing motionless across the fire, tears streaking her face.  
  
The artery hadn’t been severed but the wound was still grave; if they were in a hospital she might be able to be saved. Here? It wasn’t possible Elka knew. She brushed Clarke’s hair away from her face and the sticky blood and tried to soothe her.  
  
“Clarke, we’re going to get you help, okay?” Raven said, trying to remember where her phone was.  
  
Elka looked at Clarke, understanding dawning in Clarke’s unblinking eyes. “Clarke?”  
  
“Turn…me,” she whispered, a ragged sound that was only heard by Elka and Cami. “Please…”  
  
Above them Bellamy and Murphy saw what happened and were already halfway down the hill. Colleen came up over the rocks and saw Clarke lying in the sand, the flickering firelight making the blood that mingled in the sand sparkle. She looked up as she heard Bellamy yelling, “NO. NOOOOOO,”  
  
“Clarke, Bellamy is here, hang on a moment,” she said, leaning down to speak into her ear.   
  
Raven was sobbing and as the men got there and Murphy pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her back so that Bellamy could get close to Clarke. Raven struggled to get free and Murphy held her tighter; his heart was breaking as he watched the tableau playing out in front of him. Raven went limp in his arms, crying out for her friend.  
  
Bellamy pulled her up into his arms, trying desperately to staunch the flow of his beloved’s blood but it seeped through his fingers and dripped down onto the sand. She opened her eyes for a moment and looked up at him and tried to speak, but words wouldn’t form; she was slipping away.  
  
Suddenly there was only Bellamy and Clarke on the beach; it was like they were in a bubble, each only aware of the other. Bellamy listened as her heart began to slow down and he kissed her, unaware that it was his tears that were running down her face.   
  
_Thump..thump…thump_  
  
Her words from weeks ago ran wildly through his head, and he knew this was the moment.  
  
_I’m not ready to make that decision just yet in my life, but if something happened, before then, it’s what I would want. Do you understand that? Accept that?_  
  
She looked at him and blinked and he thought he heard her say ‘please’ before she went limp in his arms.   
  
_Thump…..thump……_  
  
Sobs shook his shoulders, the ache in his heart so heavy he could hardly move. He spread more kisses over her face, telling her over and over that he loved her. He was completely unaware of what was happening around him.  
  
“BELLAMY, GODAMMIT TURN HER NOW,” Raven screamed, trying desperately to pull away from Murphy’s strong arms. “DO IT! Or so help me I’ll put a stake in your heart!”  
  
Murphy held her close against him and felt her body convulse in pain, the sobs shook her and him. “Raven, it’s okay, give him a minute. He’ll turn her, it’s okay…” he said, trying to reassure and appease her like he would a child. But Bellamy wasn’t turning her and after a moment Murphy became worried.   
  
Elka glanced at Murphy in question; she would do it if Bellamy wouldn’t, couldn’t. Time was starting to run out. She laid a gentle hand on his arm and said, “Bellamy, I can do it if you can’t.”  
  
Bellamy wrenched away from her touch, wrapping his body around Clarke and turning slightly away as if to protect her. His, she was his the vampire cried, trying to push past the small thread of humanity that was left in Bellamy.  
  
_Thump…….._  
  
_Now, the vampire urged, we have to do it now. Her blood and her heart are calling to us. NOW…_  
  
“I’m sorry Clarke, I’m so sorry,” he told her. He buried his fangs into the wound on her neck and drank; he drank of the fear she had, the joy she had in life, the love she had for him; he drank until her heart all but stopped.  
  
He lifted his head and felt someone yank his jacket off of him and pull back his sleeve. His fangs tore at his wrist, gouging deeply so that the blood would flow into her lifeless mouth. He pressed his arm against her lips, telling her, “Drink Clarke, come on baby you have to drink now. Drink Clarke…”  
  
Finally he felt her mouth begin to suckle on the jagged tear and she drank. Each swallow he heard was a victory call to his heart, to his soul. She finally had enough, and her mouth fell away; she was limp in his arms. He felt her last bits of humanity seep from her body and he understood with finality that it was done.  
  
Raven stared at the blood smeared across Clarke’s pale face and she cried a little harder because she knew that things had changed. That was confirmed when Elka said, “Murphy, Cami, you need to remove them before she wakes up.”  
  
“What?” Raven asked. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“Raven, when she wakes up the first thing, she’ll need is blood. She’ll do anything to get it, including going after someone she loves because all she’ll feel is the lust for it. We need to get you out of here,” Murphy told her.  
  
Understanding slowly dawned for her and she finally nodded in assent. Audrey came to her and hugged her tight and for a moment they cried together, aware of the changes in Clarke’s life.   
  
Colleen stood watching it all, her heart heavy with grief for Clarke, for Bellamy, for all of them. She started picking up the remnants of the dinner they shared, the wine bottles and cups. It was something mindless, something to do.  
  
“Raven, do you have something that we can change her into? We need to clean her up.” Elka stood and looked at Raven waiting for an answer.  
  
“Yes, in the chest of drawers in the bedroom. Is that all you need?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.” Elka said, following Bellamy who carried a limp Clarke in his arms.   
  
Murphy called out, “Bellamy, are you taking her to the loft?”  
  
“No, I’m taking her to Seattle where it’s isolated. She’ll need that for a while.”   
  
Murphy watched as Bellamy carried her to the house with Elka leading the way. Cami rode out with Elka and was now going with Audrey. He watched as Raven stood at the water’s edge, letting the chilly Pacific wash over her feet. He made some calls and arranged for the helicopter to pick Bellamy and Clarke up on the beach and take them to the airport, where the jet would be ready to go. He walked out to Raven, who was now standing knee deep in the water. The moonlight was shining down on her tear-streaked face and she looked so tiny, so frail. He felt the cool water soak his legs and felt the sand sucking at his Italian loafers; he reached down and pulled them off and tossed them up onto the beach.  
  
“Raven, I’ll take you back to LA in a few minutes, okay? Just stay out here for a while though, on the beach I mean. Maybe you would like to sit by the fire?” he asked when he realized that she was shivering badly; he knew that it wasn’t only because she was cold. She stared at him with vacant eyes and he wasn’t sure she understood his words. He finally scooped her up into his arms and sat her down by the fire and took off his jacket and tucked it around her, hoping it would help her.  
  
She blinked several times as she stared at the flickering light of the flames. The remains of Kelly’s shoes were lying half in the ashes of her remains, a spectacle that seemed to taunt her about what she’d done. She kicked at the shoes, pushing them farther into the flames and watched balefully as the flames caught them and hissed, sending sparks upward. Murphy stood close, keeping watch over her as did Colleen. They heard the chopper nearing them and they looked up and watched as it landed 50 feet away.   
  
“I’ll be right back,” Murphy told her and sprinted towards the house to let Bellamy and Elka know what was going on.   
  
Soon, Raven watched as Clarke was carried out of the house, wrapped in a blanket and was placed into the helicopter. Bellamy held her in his arms as Murphy slid the door shut and ducked to avoid the rotor wash as he ran down the beach to where Raven was now standing, flanked by Elka and Colleen.   
  
Elka stood with her arm around Raven’s shoulder, holding her close as the chopper lifted. Murphy saw the tears on all their faces and then wiped his own away.  
  
Clarke Griffin Blake had joined the undead.  
  
  
  
The End…  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all my faithful readers and supporters. I couldn’t do this without you. You provide the necessary help and feedback that helps to feed the muse and you so often make me smile as I read your thoughts. I know from experience that it is sometimes hard to ‘voice’ your comments, especially when you are new to a board, but know that your comments are always welcome and appreciated. If we make your day by providing you something to take your mind off day to day life, we love that. If you’ve been shy in the past, I urge you to just say hello, to myself or my fellow authors because it means so much to us.   
  
Happy Reading Everyone!!  
  
Cyndy


End file.
